The Celestial Priestess
by Bs.trinkets
Summary: In a magical land a lonely little girl meets and befriends a rambunctious fire dragon and his mischievous cat. As the trio journey through life amidst war and turmoil, making many true friends along the way, they must come to terms with the changes within themselves. Before the world as they know it is torn apart. Before the return of the Celestial Priestess. Before the E.N.D
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 - The Beginning**

* * *

Bright afternoon rays streamed through the intricate glass-stained windows, bathing the room in a soft glow and highlighting the various toys and trinkets lining the shelves along the walls. In a corner of the room sat a handsome mahogany desk and a rigid high-backed chair, occupied by a tiny figure in a pretty pink gown. Golden hair cascaded down her back as she hunched over the desk, a quill in her hand and her small pink tongue sticking out as her brow furrowed in concentration. She gently placed the quill to the parchment on the desk and endeavored to do what her (rather strict) governess had just instructed her to do. The only problem was, she had not exactly been paying full heed to her governess (it was just such a lovely day out, just look at that blue sky beckoning to her from her balcony!) and she had no clue exactly _what _she was supposed to do. She chanced a surreptitious glance at her governess. The tall and stern Lady Aquarius narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"Well, get on with it. We don't have all day."

The little girl gulped. With the most innocent look she could muster, she turned to face the lady whose legendary temper had high knights of the palace shivering in fear.

"P-Pardon me milady, but I don't think I caught the last part. May I have the sonnet again?"

"No"

"V-very well, I… I suppose I remember it now."

She turned back to the desk, nibbling the end of her quill.

"And take that out of your mouth."

"Y-Y-Yes milady"

She took a deep breath, dipped her quill in the inkwell, and prepared to face her doom.

At that moment, a soft click rebounded in the room and the door opened to reveal a tall man with silver hair, a strong physique, and an impressive monocle. He gazed at the Lady Aquarius, his grim and stiff stance belied by the kind twinkle in his eye.

He bowed to the majestic governess.

"Lady Aquarius."

"Lord Capricorn."

"Pardon the interruption milady, but his grace the Duke Everlue has requested your assistance. He has a particularly difficult epistle he is trying to compose to the King and he would like your input."

The Lady Aquarius's brow twitched and her magnificent nostrils flared. She suddenly exuded such a wrathful menace that her little ward visibly shrunk into her chair, very much glad that she was not the recipient of her governess' ire.

"That pompous little ass can figure out his atrocious grammar on his own. Do I look like a common-servant? Does he not know his place?"

"Errrr… he is a guest of his Majesty, perhaps it would be wise to inform him of his limitations in person?"

Aquarius glared at the serious man. Gnashing her teeth, she abruptly turned to the little girl who had been squirming in place throughout the exchange.

"You are a fortunate little brat, Princess. That ends our lesson for today, I have more important matters to _deal _with."

Lucy shuddered, sending out a silent prayer for the unlucky Duke who had incurred Lady Aquarius' fury. Without a backward glance, Aquarius swept out of the room. Lord Capricorn turned his attention to the little Princess.

"You may proceed to the garden for lunch your highness, the servants have already arranged it in the usual corner."

Lucy clambered out of her chair and lowered herself into a graceful curtsy in response.

"Thank you, my Lord."

Capricorn returned the gesture with an equally formal bow and a soft smile, closing the door with a click as he exited.

Lucy sighed. As relieved as she was about the early respite, she had mixed feelings about the rest of her day. Of her daily schedule, the afternoon and evening she spent in her garden after lunch always proved to be the most boring… and lonely. She sighed as her thoughts drifted to the monotony of her daily life.

She woke up every day just before dawn and began a long primping session with her maids-in-waiting. Once that ended, she would be ushered down to breakfast with her governess, Lady Aquarius. That was usually a nerve-racking affair, as Lady Aquarius would use it as an opportunity to correct her posture, rebuke her on her table-manners and generally chide her 'bratty ways'. After breakfast, she would have a sewing lesson with the Master of Wardrobe - a gentle and apologetic girl named Lady Aries - followed by a music lesson with Lady Lyra. She would then practice her painting skills while she waited for Lady Aquarius to begin their reading and writing lesson. Lucy was somewhat of a prodigy with most art-based forms. Her skills in painting had been so exemplary that her painting master had declared her ready to venture out onto her own into the world of the masters after just two fortnights of lessons. Her music mistress fawned over her mastery of the harp, Lucy being able to perform beautiful arias within just days of it being introduced to her. Lady Aries always praised her beautifully embroidered tapestries, amidst apologies for her pricked fingers. And even Lady Aquarius had to begrudgingly admit to her little pupil's skill in composing fanciful stories and beautiful poetry. As talented as Lucy was in the arts, she could not reproduce an ounce of such skill in more serious pursuits such as arithmetic, a Kingdom's administration details or battle tactics. In fact, the sonnets she had been struggling with were a part of a composition regarding the history of Pergrande's military accomplishments that her governess had hoped would be easier to learn given the poetic nature of the work. It _had _been easier than reading plain prose, but not by much. Now that her lesson with her governess was over, just as every other day, she would be sent to the foyer in the garden to partake of her lunch and then allowed time to 'exercise' in the palace's spacious garden. Although her mornings were hectic and (when Lady Aquarius was involved) a little stressful, Lucy enjoyed the company of her staff - who honestly felt more like her family. After her mother had passed away when she was barely a few years old, it was the staff who had raised her, being her strongest support for the past ten years of her life. The post-lunch session was always a little boring as she had no playmates, all the palace staff being far too busy attending to their daily chores to entertain her. She was forced to roam around aimlessly most of the time.

Lucy carefully made her way down to the garden. She listlessly picked at the lunch laid out for her, managing a few bites of the bread and drinking a little of the scrumptious soup but ignoring the fish entirely. It looked as delicious as all of Sir Cancer's delectable dishes, but the sight of it made Lucy nauseous.

For the past few months, she had been fed copious amounts of meat in all forms, in the hopes that it would add a little more flesh to her delicate frame. Apparently, she was to start more physical pursuits in a few months time, and her current stature would have been to her disadvantage. The Marshal of the castle had informed her that he would soon be teaching her horseback riding, and she would also be receiving lessons in combat from the Steward. The change in diet had felt like an ordeal to the dainty little princess, whose favorite foods were all varieties of fruits and vegetables. Her absolute favorite fruit, the star fruit, was so rich in nutrients that it would have served as an excellent substitute for meat. However, it was extremely rare and even rumored to be magical. She had only had it on a few occasions, usually when she managed to sneak down to the stables and run into Sir Loke, a charming stable hand. He claimed to have 'magical contacts' and would occasionally gift her the coveted star fruit. Lucy flinched. Even in the safety of her own mind, she felt guilty thinking about magic. It had been banned for centuries in all human kingdoms and her father, the King of Pergrande, was particularly against it. He especially detested dragons, having once waged a bitter war against them and lost - or so the rumors went. According to palace gossip, the feeling of hatred was mutual - for soon after that war, the fabled dragons had cast a spell around their entire kingdom cursing any human who dared approach their lands to die a horrible death. But dragons and all other magical races had been out of sight of the human race for so long that stories of them seemed like myths and fairy tales. The only reminder of the existence of magic in their world were… Mages. Though they were almost as mystical as the magical races themselves, there was more concrete proof of their existence, whispers of outlying kingdoms ruled by these powerful, magical humans.

Deep in her heart, Lucy was fascinated by magic and hoped to meet a magical being someday.

With that bold thought in mind, Lucy glanced about her to see what the lunch maids were doing. The two who were supposed to be attending to her were busy chatting with each other - neither really paying attention to her. She was considered a sweet, obedient child by most of the inhabitants of the castle (except probably Aquarius… and her father) so she was usually given more freedom to do as she pleased within the palace grounds. A fact that her mischievous side took full advantage of. With another sly glance at the distracted maids, Lucy deftly slipped the fish under the table. With practiced movements, she wrapped it in her lace handkerchief and hid it within the folds of her petticoat.

"I am done. Kindly convey my compliments to Chef Cancer!" She hopped off her stool and dipped into a low curtsy, addressing the maids.

They glanced at the table, taking in the empty plate of fish with satisfaction. "Of course your highness! It is wonderful to see you begin to finally eat your meat, you have been wiping your plate clean for the past few days now!"

The maids missed the flash of guilt on Lucy's face. "May I be excused?"

"Certainly your highness. Do be back before supper."

With another careful curtsy, Lucy ran off towards the gardens, making a beeline for the imposing maze at the center. Over the years, she had roamed the maze so many times, that she knew every twist and turn in her sleep. She entered it confidently, making her way to a particular dead end with a pretty little peach tree. This tree had a hole in its trunk. Lucy dropped to her knees beside the tree and reached into the hole, drawing out another silk handkerchief with a piece of meat wrapped in it. This was Sir Cancer's delicious attempt the day before, and Lucy was surprised to see it still looked fresh. She added the fish to the already occupied handkerchief and placed the packet back in the trunk. She then picked up her now soiled handkerchief, as she made her way out of the maze to the other end.

A few minutes later she emerged from the maze to face a fountain. This part of the garden looked more wild and unkempt, for it was rare for anyone to make it through the entire maze to the end to see it. This was Lucy's favorite spot. The fountain in the center looked old and worn, but the fish that swam in it were golden koi - some of the most beautiful fish she had ever seen. Sitting on the ledge, she dipped her handkerchief in the water, careful not to disturb the fish. Once the cloth looked clean she laid it out on the ledge and plopped down on the grass beside the fountain, staring up at the beautiful blue sky. She began singing softly to herself, not noticing a little creature slink in from underneath the shrubbery bordering the garden. She continued to relax under the sun for at least half an hour before deciding she would need to stretch her limbs again.

As Lucy prepared to head back into the maze, she heard a rather loud splash from the fountain behind her. Curious, she turned around, looking for the spot where the noise had come from. To her surprise, balanced on the edge of the fountain, was the most curious looking cat she had ever seen. It was blue. A bright, ocean-on-a-calm-day blue. At her gasp of shock, the feline turned its head towards her. She was stunned by the intelligence in its eyes. It regarded her with a look that could only be described as mischievous. Holding her gaze, it skillfully held out a paw, and with a loud splash almost snagged one of the golden fish that had passed it by. Lucy glared at the little cat, her hands on her hips.

"Don't do that! Those fish are special, they are not meant to be eaten!"

The little cat hissed at her but retracted his paw. However, as he gazed after his escaped prey with a look of longing in his eyes, Lucy's eyes softened and her strict stance disappeared.

"You are hungry, aren't you?"

The cat turned to her and gave her another look. _Obviously, _it seemed to say.

"Would you wait here a moment then? I have a fish you are welcome to eat, just please don't attack any fish in the pond!"

The cat sat back on its haunches and began leisurely licking its paw. With one last look at the perfectly content feline, Lucy ran as fast as her legs would carry her back to the spot in the maze where she had stashed the fish. She pulled out her handkerchief and packed the fish in it along with the spicy meat cutlet that still seemed to taste fine. She was sure the cat could find a friend to finish it off. Or it would eat it itself. It seemed like a rather hungry cat.

She returned to the fountain moments later, to find the cat exactly in the same spot she had left it, in the same relaxed stance. Walking cautiously closer, she opened her handkerchief and laid out her spoils for its inspection. The cat gave a little purr of satisfaction at the sight of the fish and seemed to give a nod to the cutlet as well. It skillfully grabbed the edges of the handkerchief in its mouth, hopped off the ledge of the fountain, and began trotting towards the tall shrubbery bordering the woods at the edge of the garden. Just before reaching the foliage it turned back to Lucy and gave her a look. _Aren't you coming?_ it seemed to say. Lucy gulped, a little nervous. She knew what lay beyond the edge of her garden. Her staff had warned her of the enchanted woods that were said to curse anyone wicked who dared venture into it. But she wasn't wicked, right? And if a little blue cat was brave enough to venture into it, shouldn't she be as well? And besides, the alternative would have been to spend the remainder of the afternoon walking through the maze _again_.

Yes. She would follow the cat.

30 minutes later, and after quite a few stumbles and falls, Lucy had begun to question her decision. Perhaps she should have just stayed in the garden, memorizing her maze again - it seemed far more entertaining than following this exasperating cat through the almost impossible-to-navigate woods. Although she wasn't really sure what was annoying her more - the mysterious woods, or the infuriating cat leading her through them.

The cat. Definitely the cat.

The little brute seemed to be enjoying watching her trip and fall and struggle through the woods, even stopping at times just to absorb the sight of her floundering. When instead, it could have helped her. She had suspected the cat was magical when she had first seen it, but now - after watching it prance with such ease through the magical woods - she was positively certain it was. The way it seemed to gracefully navigate the forest floor littered with debris almost as if it was flying, and the intelligence in its eyes as it gave her looks to encourage her down the 'right' path were solid indicators of its mystical nature. It could do more than just purr and walk. She knew it. And the darn little cat did too. It just enjoyed watching her suffer.

So caught up in her thoughts of self-pity, Lucy did not notice that the cat had finally led her to a little clearing in the woods. At first, the sudden light streaming in from the hole in the forest's thick canopy blinded her, and she blinked to adjust her vision. The little cat had trotted forward and settled down next to a figure leaning against a boulder and facing a tiny stream in the center of the clearing. Blinking a little more, she hesitantly took a step forward. The cat had laid out her handkerchief next to the figure. She gasped and froze as she observed the hand that stretched out to pet the cat. It had bright red scales on the back from the fingertips to the wrist, and the nails were more like claws. The arm was covered in tan skin from the wrist upwards where the rest of the creature was hidden behind the boulder. She almost turned and fled immediately, but froze again the very next instant when she heard a distinct sound come from the creature behind the boulder.

_sob_

"H-hey Happy. _sniff_ Whatcha got there boy?"

Lucy relaxed, her gaze softening as she took in the sight before her. Whoever was hidden behind the boulder was obviously upset. Unhappy. Maybe even lonely. And those were emotions she knew far too well. She felt them every time her father returned home, only sparing a glance her way to convey his stern disapproval of her very existence. She was a girl after all, and her father had been expecting his only heir to be male. She had disappointed him by her birth and continued to do so by her inability to learn useful military strategies and administration methods.

Shaking her head to clear her morose thoughts, Lucy took a deep breath and focused once again on the cat and the figure. The cat had temporarily forgotten her, enjoying the petting session its master was giving it as it hummed in contentment. She lifted the hem of her skirt to help her traverse the fresh green grass cloaking the clearing, and took a few more tentative steps forward. A slight breeze blew through, billowing her poofy skirt. The scaled hand petting the little blue feline froze when the breeze wafted past. In the blink of an eye, the figure rose from its hidden spot and lunged towards the unsuspecting girl. Lucy barely had a second to catch her breath before she stood face to face with a young boy, not much taller than she. The rich red scales she had noticed on his hands covered his feet, shoulders and the sides of his face as well. His smooth tan skin covered the rest of his toned, muscular (mostly exposed) body, only marred by a patch of what looked like a black burn wound, extending from his right elbow to a few inches below his shoulder. He had a head of salmon pink hair, from which rose two twisted horns. From her vantage point, she could also make out the outline of wings emerging from his back. A scaled red tail rested by his feet. He wore nothing but a simple pair of black harem pants and an open black vest, both with gold trim.

Lucy shuddered when she took in the look on his face - ferocious, challenging and tense. But in that very moment, she also noticed the tear tracks that had not yet dried on his tan cheeks and the look of sadness hidden within the depths of his brilliant jade eyes. Her own brown orbs widened, her hands raised in a placating gesture of surrender. He frowned, staring into her eyes.

"You're human."

An impatient purr at Lucy's feet distracted her. She glanced down at the little cat as it wound around her legs, rubbing against the soft silk of her dress.

At the sight of his cat greeting the girl so fondly, the boy visibly relaxed, his expression changing to one of open curiosity instead.

"But Happy seems to like you. So I suppose you are not evil."

Ignoring the 'evil' comment, Lucy focused on the first part of the strange boy's statement.

"Happy? Is that his name?" She swept the squirming cat up into her arms. "What a strange name for a cat."

"But I'm not a cat! I'm an exceed!"

It took a second for Lucy to realize that the high-pitched squeaky voice had issued from the cat in her arms, who was looking up at her with a put upon pout and a glint of merriment in his eyes.

Lucy screeched, abruptly dropping the creature and flinging herself backward as far away from it as she could.

"YOU CAN TALK?!"

In her haste to escape she tripped over the long hem of her skirt and landed quite hard on her rump.

The two males blinked at her for a moment and then began roaring with laughter.

Lucy fumed. Not only had they surprised her so rudely, but they had also laughed at her unfortunate accident. Before she could rebuke them, the boy spoke.

"You're so strange."

This seemed to snap what little was left of Lucy's patience. She scrambled to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at the odd boy.

"And you are the RUDEST boy I have ever had the misfortune to meet! How dare you call me strange when you look like this and have a talking cat. A TALKING CAT. I've never heard of an exceed, and that creature looks and acts awfully like a CAT. You and that CAT owe me an apology! That CAT mocked me the entire way here! And what sort of boy just stands there and laughs while a girl trips and falls right before him?! A gentleman would have offered his sympathies and assistance! Er… gentle-boy in your case. Wait, you're obviously not even a boy! So just what are you?!"

"I'm a dragon."

"Of cou - wait. Did you say you are a dragon?"

The boy gave her a huge grin, his sharp canines glinting in the sunlight.

"Yeah! Are you hard of hearing?"

"Wha… NO, I AM NOT, ugh, I can hear perfectly fine! I was just… surprised. I've heard that dragons are huge and vicious, and well… you don't look like either."

The dragon boy frowned. "You've heard of dragons but not of exceeds?"

Lucy hung her head, guilt writ on her face. "Knowledge of the magical races and indeed, magic itself, is forbidden in Pergrande. What little I know is from rumors and hearsay."

The dragon boy just nodded, as if expecting this answer. "The rumors are not entirely untrue. This is not my full form. I can be huge. And I am vicious to my enemies." He cocked his head, observing her with a critical look.

"But you are funny. And strange. I would like to be your friend. That is… If-if you would like to be mine." Contrary to his previous confident pose, the little boy suddenly shrunk away, refusing to look her in the eyes. The memory of a sad event seemed to plague him as he gazed forlornly at a spot on the ground.

The exceed who had remained quiet throughout the exchange, piped up.

"It's okay Natsu, I'm sure she will be our friend - she's nice! Even if she is a little strange… She gave me that fish and meat I brought you. And I didn't even have to ask her for it!"

"You gave Happy this meal?" He turned his head towards the handkerchief and took a whiff. "It smells delicious! Thanks!"

Lucy could feel her cheeks heat up as the dragon boy turned to her with a brilliant grin on his face. He really had a beautiful smile.

"Natsu doesn't have many friends among the dragon hatchlings. So would you be our friend, human?"

She looked between the hopeful faces of the dragon and his exceed friend. Her eyes softened, and she gave them a gentle smile.

"I would be honored to be your friend. And my name is Lucy."

"Yay! Hear that Happy?! Luigi is our friend!"

"LUCY. I just told you my name is Lucy!"

"Aye! Luigi will have to let me fish in that fancy pond she guards, now that she's our friend!"

"MY NAME IS LUCY YOU INFERNAL FELINE. And I will NOT let you fish there even though we may be friends! And why would you think I was guarding that fountain?"

"Well, what else could you be doing? You looked far too dumb to be doing anything else."

"... THAT'S IT! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU DEVIL IN CATS FORM! COME HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR DOOM!"

With a hearty battle cry, Lucy hitched up her skirt and lunged at the little cat. With a yelp, the feline sprouted a pair of downy white wings and gracefully took to the air, taunting and teasing Lucy even more as he hovered safely out of her reach. Lucy gawked at him, while Natsu rolled on the ground in laughter, amused by the antics of the two. With a mischievous smirk, Lucy changed targets. She whirled around, grabbing Natsu's horn and giving it a swift tug before running out of his reach.

"Tag! You're it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Greetings fellow fan-fiction enthusiasts! :-D**

**Thank you for the review and the favorites and follows so far! I'm so glad you stopped by to check out this work, and I really hope you stick around - because this one's going to be HUGE. Seriously. I've already written 30 chapters and the central plot of the story hasn't even started yet.**

**This is going to be a multi-chapter Fantasy AU focused on Nalu with plenty of colorful side characters and pairings. (Including Gajeevy, Jerza, Stiyu, Gruvia and a few other unorthodox ones.) I'm going to try to update this story with 2 new chapters on a weekly basis. As I mentioned before, I've already got a chunk of the story done so all I've got to do is review and edit 'em and I should be able to get them out to you as fast as I can. However, life is unpredictable, so I make no promises.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. (Mashima beat me to it ;-) )  
**

* * *

It had been nearly nine magical months since Lucy's encounter with her new friends in the enchanted woods. Her mornings were much the same as before. (Although the palace staff did notice a spring in her step and a twinkle in her eye.) For the most part, she was still the same well behaved, polite little princess she had always been.

During her afternoons however, she would slip out from under her garden's tall hedge and would make her way down the now familiar path to the clearing where she had first met her draconic friend. He and his exasperating cat (she still refused to accept he was an exceed - he looked, acted and sounded just like a cat, the little liar, he could not have been anything else!) would usually be waiting for her, where the odd group would first sit down to share parts of their mid-day meal.

Natsu was not a fan of the fruits and vegetables his parents forced on him, and would sneak those pieces away from the table just as deftly as Lucy hid away the spiced and smoked meats that her servants thrust upon her, from hers. The contraband items were then happily exchanged between the two little thieves and the exceed. Natsu loved the spicy smoky meat Sir Cancer made, whilst Happy fawned over any fish Lucy brought, whether it was cooked or not. When Natsu found out that Lucy's favorite fruit was the star fruit, he fussed enough at home to have it prepared for him and made sure to sneak his share out to his golden-haired friend every day. Lucy was overjoyed to eat so much of the luscious fruit (and gained weight to the delight of her friendly staff) and was surprised to learn that the star fruit was relatively abundant in certain parts of the dragon kingdom. In fact, it grew so fast in the hilly regions of their lands that it was almost considered a weed! Casual facts about the magical world like these fascinated Lucy, and were what made her time with the dragon and his exceed her favorite time of day.

After the friendly meal, the pair would play. The usual games of children were too boring for the hyperactive dragon boy, who tried to add an element of fire to every type of play. Although this made their games _very_ exciting, for the sake of her safety, Lucy would end their games early by distracting him with a story session, the little dragon and exceed being fascinated by her imaginative and well-woven tales. More often than not she found she didn't have to exert herself even that much, for her two friends seemed to be equally awestruck with simple stories of day to day life in the human world. In return, they would provide lots of details of the magical world they knew - much to her delight. The casual way they spoke of elves, giants, and fairies, and light and dark magic, fascinated her immensely, and she absorbed every little scrap of information they threw her way. The magical world and its secrets were so normal to Natsu and Happy, that they found it odd that their new friend seemed so excited by even the simplest of details. They shrugged it off, attributing it to the fact that she was just strange. Even more so than an average human.

"Aaargh" Lucy pouted, particularly incensed on one balmy evening. The trio had just finished eating and playing and Lucy had wheedled her dragon friend into giving her a captivating description of the various dragon races in their nation. The two males had started enthusiastically enough, but had gone off on a tangent about 'showing that metal moron his proper place' and Lucy had just about had it with their empty boasts.

"Who is this metal-head you keep referring too? Is he an enemy of your land? A giant in armor?"

Natsu scoffed "Nay, he is my cousin - a metal dragon! He couldn't be a giant - he's not THAT large! And why would you think giants are our enemies? They are supposed to be our 'lices'... Or something like that…"

"Oh, you mean allies?"

"Yeah!"

"That's… amazing… Wait, did you say your cousin is a metal dragon?"

"Uh huh."

"And you are a fire dragon, right? Just like your father?" Lucy inwardly applauded herself for remembering this fact.

From the side, Happy snickered. "I still can't believe you only realized he was a fire dragon after he lit your skirt on fire… Twice!"

Lucy flushed, ignoring the little blue cat. In the short time she had known the pair, she had discovered that they were inexorably mischievous. And although she did enjoy the stories of their exploits, she did not enjoy being one of their victims.

To distract them from herself she pressed on. "Is this metal dragon your friend at home then?"

Natsu's face fell for a moment "Well… I.. I guess you could call him that. Though I could never talk to him the way I talk to you and Happy. You're both my best friends."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up a little at his admission. The dragon boy and his exceed could be most frustrating and annoying at times, but it was simple moments like these that made her realize just what precious friends they were.

"He is your friend Natsu." Happy interrupted, an uncharacteristically solemn look upon his face. "You both fight a lot, but we all know it's just to let off steam. And he's never really been mean to you. He's going through stuff as well. None of the… others… are nice to him either…"

Lucy looked curiously between the dragon and his friend.

From tidbits of their conversations she could tell that for some reason, Natsu was excluded by the other dragon children. She burned with curiosity to find out why they would do so to Natsu - who in her opinion, was a wonderful friend. When he wasn't playing pranks on her. Or joining his cat in incessantly teasing her. Well, there was room for improvement definitely, but he was still nice enough for a fire-breathing dragon!

A small part of her however, dreaded finding out the reason for his self-banishment to the enchanted woods - for if she found some way to help him (and blast her lovely helpful nature, she probably would!) he would most likely go back to his preferred playmates in the dragon kingdom. And she would never see him or his little cat again.

As she gazed at the forlorn pair in front of her though, her resolve to aid them in their quest for friendship strengthened. She would help. Even if it meant losing him (and Happy) to his dragon friends.

"Natsu, why do the other dragon children avoid you?"

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"Well, from the way you and Happy have mentioned the other dragon children only a few times, it feels like they do their best to evade you… even shun you..."

"Nay, nothing like that! You're imagining things."

"The other hatchlings are scared of Natsu." Happy supplied in a soft voice.

"Grrr… Happy! I thought we had agreed not to tell Lucy about all that!"

Happy turned to Natsu, guilt warring with defiance on his face.

"But she asked you directly! And she's been our friend for so many months now, she's not going anywhere!"

"Happy is right," Lucy interjected softly. "It matters not what you tell me next. You are my friends and nothing will change that. I only wish to help if I can."

Natsu gazed at Lucy, his tense pose relaxing slightly at the sincere look on her face.

"Oh ok… Happy?..."

Happy nodded, resolution writ on his face. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning then. Have you heard of the night of blood - the battle between dragons and humans?"

Lucy flinched. She had heard of it. She had heard her father had started it, by attacking the dragon's homeland in the dead of night. He had somehow gained the power to kill dragons and had slain many of them before being driven back by the dragon king. The very next morning, the dragons constructed a magical barrier around their kingdom that prevented all humans from entering. The fact that this obvious enemy of the dragons was also her father was not lost on Lucy, and the only fact about herself she had kept carefully hidden from her two best friends was that she was the Princess of Pergrande… And the daughter of Jude Heartfilia.

Brushing aside her discomforting thoughts, she responded to Happy. "Yes, I've heard much about it. The humans attacked and killed many dragons in the night but were defeated by morning. And a protective barrier was placed around the dragon kingdom."

Happy nodded once more. "Aye, but there was another incident that happened in the dragon kingdom that night. An evil dragon snuck into one of our nests and kidnapped a three-year-old hatchling. Natsu."

Lucy gasped in horror. Her gaze snapped to Natsu. He sat motionless, not looking at either of his friends, just staring at the slowly darkening sky.

Happy continued his tale. "By the time the battle was over and Natsu's parents could discover the theft, the evil dragon was long gone. His parents searched far and wide for him but couldn't find anything. They finally despaired after almost a year. However, just before Natsu's fourth birthday, a powerful human mage brought him back to his parents. He was mostly in good health, but for a strange looking curse scar on his arm."

Happy gestured to the peculiar black patch on Natsu's right arm.

"Since then, many healers in our kingdom and from far away have tried to help lift the curse. But no one is even able to recognize it, let alone remove it. It doesn't seem to affect Natsu in any way, he just complains of a throbbing in his arm every now and then, and his fire blasts from his right hand are much stronger! But that's a good thing right?" Happy trailed off into his personal musings.

But Lucy had stopped listening. She rose from her spot on the grass and ran over to the dragon boy huddled on the ground. Throwing her arms around the startled dragon she sobbed against his neck. "I… I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I… If-If the humans hadn't attacked that night that evil dragon would never have been able to steal you away and hurt you!"

Natsu exchanged a panicked glance with Happy. "It's not your fault! You were a baby when it happened right? You couldn't have done anything even if you wanted too! And besides…" Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he felt Lucy's sobs lessen and her grip on him loosen. "... It's not so bad really. Like Happy said, it doesn't even hurt me. It's just there. I guess the other dragons find me a little strange, so they avoid me. That's all! But you are just as strange as me - that's why we're best friends!" She pulled back to look at his face. Natsu gave her a brilliant smile, and she could see genuine happiness in his eyes. The fact that she had heard his story and still accepted him as her friend meant the world to him, and it was evident in the affection that swam in his bright jade orbs. It brought about a fresh bout of tears in her own.

"Aaack! Why are you crying now?"

"Natsu you dufus, stop making her cry!"

"But I haven't done anything! You're the one who told her the story, Happy!"

Lucy's sobs slowly transformed into chuckles as she listened to the two males trade jabs and funny insults. Very soon, she was clutching her stomach and alternating between guffaws and hiccups.

When she finally calmed down the sun had almost set, and she knew she had to hurry to be back in the palace before supper.

"Thank you… Both of you, for telling me that tale. I promise, I'm going to help you become friends with the other dragon hatchlings, Natsu." she rose to her feet, head held high as she looked at her two little friends. They regarded her with curiosity.

"How?" Happy cocked his head, confused.

"Yeah, you haven't even met them, Lucy… And what makes you think I want them to be my friends?"

Lucy smiled softly at the sulky looking dragon boy. "Because everyone needs friends. And the more you have the richer you will be."

* * *

Natsu willed himself to relax, forcing his fists to unclench. Lucy had been stubborn about keeping her promise to him. For the past fortnight, she had drilled him and Happy relentlessly about the other dragon children and the ways he interacted with them. She had been less than happy to hear about how he fought any dragon hatchling who dared stare at his curse mark. She had screeched and lectured for the better part of two days when he had told her the story of why a group of water hatchlings now ran and hid whenever he passed by. The mean-spirited things had been bullying Happy, of course he had to defend his friend! He probably needn't have set fire to all their playthings and entrapped them in a circle of flames for half a day, but they hadn't been _that _badly singed!

He sauntered through the hallways of his palatial home. It was early morning, so most of the adult dragons were not yet awake. His parents would not be up for a few hours at least, so that gave him and Happy time to enact their plan. Well, Lucy's plan.

His thoughts drifted to his new friend, the one he had met so recently, but could have sworn he had known his whole life. The little girl with the gorgeous golden hair, and the kind, expressive, doe-like brown eyes. When he had first seen her in that clearing, his instincts had screamed at him to treat her like the enemy all humans were supposed to be. But the moment his eyes had locked with her open and guileless brown orbs he couldn't move. He felt a part of him thrill at the sight of her pretty little figure and kind expression. He had decided to take a risk and befriend her. Just a few months later, he felt that had been the best decision of his young life. She had proven herself kind, loyal and fun in the little time he had known her. She had been so sad when he told her of some of the things he had endured at the hands of the other dragon children. For her sake, he felt he had to try to improve his situation amongst the other hatchlings. He had to be a better dragon. He owed her that.

As he neared the courtyard in the center of the building, his keen dragon hearing picked up the sound of shuffling feet behind him. He whirled around, sniffing the air to scent his follower.

A pair of wide and innocent dark brown eyes met his own.

"What are you doing up so early, brother Natsu?"

Natsu instantly relaxed, a fond and gentle smile gracing his face.

"Nothing much, Wendy. Just didn't feel very sleepy anymore." He ruffled her dark blue locks and she pouted.

"Are you going out for a flight at this time? Why else would you come to the courtyard?"

"Yeah, I felt like stretching my wings… plus Happy here wanted to be at the fish market as soon as it opens." He gestured to the little feline who was curled up on his head between his horns, still fast asleep.

Wendy's suspicious expression vanished, and she smiled sweetly at the little exceed.

"Oh, do thank him for the fish he brought Carla yesterday. She enjoyed it, even though she wasn't very… appreciative about it at first." Wendy giggled a little at the memory of her lovely white exceed grudgingly accepting the clumsily wrapped raw fish Happy had ardently offered her.

Natsu chuckled. "Nay, I don't think Happy even noticed. Well, farewell for now Wendy… Um… do you mind not telling mother and father I have left so early?"

The suspicious expression returned to the little dragon-maiden's face. She looked up at her elder brother, her brows furrowed in thought. "Why not?"

Natsu gulped and hurriedly continued "It's… it's just that… well, sometimes father insists on training with me as soon as he wakes… and… and I wanted to get in some extra training behind his back so I could surprise him! Yeah! So um… I'll be on my way now."

Natsu flashed his baby sister a brilliant grin and spread his wings wide open, taking off the next instant into the brisk morning air.

Wendy stared at his quickly disappearing form. Something was not quite right.


	3. Chapter 3

As Natsu glided through the brisk morning air, his thoughts drifted back to the conversation that had led him to this point.

_Lucy had finally finished reprimanding him for his role in the water dragon's 'punishment'._

"_And I fully expect you to apologize to those poor little dragons…"_

"_Alright, alright! Honestly, father had me heating the ore dragon's iron forges for a week for it! With only my fire breath! And no fire food to keep me going! I think that punishment was far worse than anything I did to those blasted water hatchlings! In fact, you should be feeling sorry for ME…"_

"_You are a bratty little dragon. You deserved it."__He pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. She responded in kind. __Happy, who had been watching the exchange with a bemused expression, finally piped up.  
_  
"_It's strange that your father punished you for that, but didn't do a thing when that group of fire hatchlings almost suffocated you with fire and smoke."_

_Lucy lost her angry expression in an instant, turning to Natsu with horror writ on her little face._

"_They…. Did what?..."_

_Natsu flinched. He could hear the pity in her voice and see the tears threatening to escape her pretty brown eyes._

"_It… It wasn't really intentional on their part! They thought I had disobeyed Atlas' orders and entered the playnest! It was a misunderstanding! Atlas broke it up almost right away…"_

"_And then he beat you up… Before kicking you out…"_

"_That's enough commentary Happy!" Natsu hissed._

_Lucy__ grit her teeth. "This Atlas sounds like the worst kind of bully. How… how horrible. Why do all the other hatchlings listen to him? Does he frighten everyone? And why are you trying to defend him Natsu?!"_

"_Because he's the fire hatchling's chosen drake."_

_Lucy blinked. "What does that mean, Natsu?"_

_Natsu took a deep breath and began to explain. "Every dragon clan has a tradition of choosing the strongest fighter - male or female - as the official drake. The drake is then sort of appointed the leader, and any rule he pronounces has to be followed by all the other dragons of the clan. If a dragon wants to challenge a rule, he either has to become the next drake by defeating the existing drake, or help another dragon who could defeat the drake and overturn the rule once HE or SHE becomes the drake. This is what we call the dragon code. This code is a little more complicated amongst the adults, but we hatchlings follow a simplified version of it. Atlas is a fire dragon a year older than me who defeated the previous drake hatchling. Therefore he is now our leader."_

"_That's… interesting… But it still doesn't explain why you are defending his decisions Natsu, he may be your leader but he certainly doesn't sound like a very good one if he banned you from the rest of the hatchlings just because of a curse scar."_

"_Well… he didn't ban me just because of that."_

_Lucy's eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing. She just waited patiently for Natsu to proceed at his own pace._

_After a few moments of collecting his thoughts, Natsu spoke in a semi-whisper. "When… when I first returned home after… well, what happened to me… I wasn't allowed to play with the other hatchlings. My parents and the other dragon elders wished to cure the curse first. However, they spent nearly a year trying and well… nothing worked. I grew frustrated. One day I snuck out and approached the fire dragon hatchling's play nest at the base of the volcano in our kingdom. At first, no one would even look my way, they knew who I was by the black scar, and had been warned not to approach me. I just wanted to play so I… I…" Natsu grit his teeth, forcing the tears that stood at the edges of his eyes not to spill "I begged Atlas to let me be a part of the hatchling's play nest. He's… not essentially bad, but he has always been the suspicious type. His first rule when he became the drake was to forbid all other clan hatchlings, like the water hatchlings, from coming within ten meters of the volcano. So he… didn't really want to give me a chance. He told three of the other hatchlings to chase me off." Natsu closed his eyes. "I grew angry and… frightened. I fought the three hatchlings at once, and they beat me up at first. I started fighting back as ferociously as I could. At some point, I think my feelings triggered the curse somehow, for my fire started to look tinged with black and my attacks were too much for the hatchlings to bear. I burnt them really badly. I tried to stop… But Atlas joined in as well, and I was forced to fight to defend myself from four hatchlings. Luckily, my father came in time and stopped the fighting. That was when Atlas made a new rule - that I was not allowed anywhere near the volcano or near any of the other fire dragon hatchlings."_

_Natsu hung his head. He had confessed something truly horrible and he would not blame this little human girl for being frightened of him from now on. She had every right to run away, in fact it would probably be better if she did._

_To his surprise, he felt a soft hand clasp his own._

"_You were forced to fight Natsu, and badly outnumbered. Atlas and the other dragons only saw that side of you because they brought it out and refused to see anything else. __**I** __know better. You are my friend… my best friend. And I know there is much more to you than anger and fear."_

_Natsu looked up, gazing into Lucy's chocolate colored orbs. He could see the kindness, sincerity and affection in them. He nodded slowly, reveling in the feeling of friendship with the tiny human girl._

_Lucy smiled back "Now, all we must do is show the other hatchlings your good side as well." She began pacing back and forth across the clearing, lost in thought as both Happy and Natsu stared at her._

_Suddenly she whirled around to face the pair, clapping her hands in delight. "Oh, I know just what we could do!"_

"_And what is that?"_

"_You should fight to be the next drake, Natsu!"_

_Natsu scoffed. "Not a chance. I don't want to be one, it's nothing more than a glorified hatchling-sitting job. And besides… I… I doubt the others would accept me as their leader even if I somehow miraculously managed to win against Atlas. And there isn't a single hatchling who wants me in the play nest, so no one would fight on my behalf…"_

_Lucy swiftly tugged one of his horns to grab his attention._

"_Focus Natsu! I said you should fight to become the drake. I didn't talk about after. That is when our plan will come into force."_

"_Huh?"_

_Lucy placed both hands on her friend's cheeks and forced him to look straight into her eyes._

"_For my idea to work you must fight Atlas and win. I know you can do it. I believe in you… You can do anything you truly set your mind to, Natsu…"_

Natsu jolted out of his thoughts as he felt his little friend stirring atop his head. With a small smile, Natsu reached up and gently lifted the exceed off, cradling the little cat in his arms.

Happy yawned, stretching his paws leisurely. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, and it looks like the fire hatchlings have already gathered."

At the sound of his wings beating the cool morning breeze, a few of the fire hatchlings who had been play-wrestling looked up and sniffed at the intruder. Their expressions changed the moment they recognized the dragon boy and his exceed, ranging from curiosity to grim disapproval. Natsu took a deep breath as he landed exactly ten meters away from the volcano, a good distance away from the other fire hatchlings who were slowly gathering in a tight-knit crowd around a boulder closer to the volcanic base.

Even from the far distance, Natsu's keen dragon eyes could make out the figure seated on the boulder, lounging in a seemingly relaxed pose, but also tense, ready to act at a moment's notice. Atlas raised his head and silenced the whispers of the crowd of hatchlings around him with a wave of his hand. He looked straight at Natsu.

"Why have you come here?"

Natsu gently placed Happy on the ground beside him, reassuring his worried friend with a friendly pat on the head.

He straightened his spine and raised his head. He was a proud fire dragon and he would prove himself today, come what may.

"Good morning Atlas. I have come to challenge you today. As is my right by the dragon code."

The hatchlings around Atlas burst into a cacophony of noise.

"He can't be serious!"

"Could he defeat Atlas?"

"Why not? He almost did last time, though he used that curse power of his… Is that cheating?"

"Even if he does win, do we really want him as our leader?"

"No!"

"Why not? He's strong! Yes!"

"SILENCE"

Atlas ended the outburst with a single word. He continued to stare at Natsu, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You wish to be the next drake?"

Natsu paused. "I wish to challenge you. I do not agree with the rule you have proclaimed with regards to me, and I wish to have the chance to change it."

Atlas gazed at Natsu, a softened expression in his eyes. "I did not pronounce it with an intent to hurt you. My duty is to protect all hatchlings, including you. During your play, you could harm others by accident, and therefore be harmed in turn."

"I… I understand your reasoning, but I'm not as out of control as you all think! I just wish to be given the chance to prove that I can be as normal a fire hatchling as the rest of you!"

Atlas gave him a long, calculating look.

"As you must know, hatchlings do not fight to kill. What is the guarantee you will not mortally burn me with those strange black flames you created from your cursed arm last time?"

Natsu stood tall and proud, rich red flames dancing about his small frame. He gave a curt nod to Happy who pulled a long chain seemingly out of nowhere and proceeded to gently bind Natsu's right hand behind his back. Happy snapped out his wings and fluttered back moments later, surveying his handiwork with worry and pride warring in his eyes.

"I will fight you with my right hand bound. I will not use it to create or wield flames. You have my word as a dragon, son of Igneel."

The pin-drop silence in the play-nest stretched on for a few moments. Atlas finally stood up on the boulder, snapping open his impressive wings. In a swift motion, he flew towards Natsu, landing a meter away from him.

"Very well son of Igneel. I accept your challenge."

They clashed in a flurry of wings, tails and claws. The remaining hatchlings flew a safer distance away to watch the heated skirmish. For every blow Atlas dealt, Natsu either parried or bore it well. Being the smaller in stature of the two, Natsu could not hit with as much strength as Atlas, but he made up for it with his focus and aggression. And yet he didn't take it too far. Even as they battled, Atlas marvelled at Natsu's control. Not once did the little dragon seem to lose his cool, giving himself completely to the battle he was participating in and only that. Both their keen ears could pick up the sneers and jeers some of the hatchlings hurled at Natsu, but nothing the other hatchlings said or did could shake Natsu's keen focus.

As the battle raged on, its ferocity only increased until it could be heard from miles away in the fire dragon settlement nestled in the volcanic valley. A few of the adult dragons who had risen early, flew over to see what all the commotion was about. The growing audience watched in wonder as the two little dragons fought, their skill and determination far too advanced for their age.

Half an hour into the brutal fight, Natsu's father swept into the playnest, a distressed Wendy cradled in his arms. As he landed amidst the other dragons, the gathered adult dragons bowed their heads and moved back respectfully, tugging along some of the more enthusiastic little hatchlings. Natsu's father marched forward, a frown on his face - but stopped short at the sight of the combatants before him.

He noted in astonishment his son's bound right arm and turned to the nearest hatchling.

"Why is his arm bound?"

The hatchling squeaked, his eyes wide and fearful. "He… he chose to bind it himself! We did not ask it of him, we swear!"

The older dragon turned back to the fight with a thoughtful expression on his face. He gently placed his trembling daughter on the ground and regarded the raging battle with interest.

"Well then, let us see what the little brat is trying to do."

Natsu was oblivious to the exchange that had just happened, too engrossed in the attacks his foe was handing out. Natsu had been doing his best to parry as many blows as he could and had held his own blows back, choosing defense over offense. His strategy seemed to be paying off, for he could see Atlas was finally tiring, and his blows were slightly softer and much more sluggish than before. Natsu knew he had a handicap with his right arm behind his back, but he had been banking on it lulling his opponent into a false sense of security. And it seemed to be doing just that - for Atlas had been a little too relaxed at the beginning, even giving Natsu a little leeway to even out the fight. The plan to tie his hand behind his back was paying off, and he felt happy he had stuck to his idea even though it had caused much distress to his golden haired friend when he had first suggested it.

"_You imbecile! You could get yourself killed!"_

"_Hey! You said I could do anything I set my mind too, right? I've set my mind to this! So what are you so upset about?"_

"_...When I said that, I meant normal things, not INSANE things! Please Natsu…"_

"_No Lucy. Listen to me." Natsu had grabbed Lucy's shoulders, forcing the little girl to face him. "This is more than just a fight to me, this is a chance to repair my honor amongst my tribe. If I do this, I must do it wholeheartedly and show them that I am truly capable of being an upstanding dragon. Please understand."_

_Lucy flushed a little under his earnest and intense gaze. Her shoulders slumped in defeat._

"_...Promise me you won't get yourself killed?"_

"_I promise."_

Natsu swiveled on his tail, just missing a brutal blow aimed at his jaw. Atlas saw another opening, and mustering his remaining energy, sent a flaming fist towards Natsu's chest.

He missed Natsu's mischievous snicker.

The smaller fire dragon suddenly twisted in mid-air, avoiding Atlas's fist and entangling it in his tail in one fluid movement. Jerking the hand upwards, Natsu whirled around and summoned all his pent-up fire power, throwing a massive punch to his opponent's gut.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING FIST"

The impact of the blow flung Atlas a few meters away and he landed on the hard ground with a thud. He groaned in pain. Natsu landed beside him, left fist raised, ready to continue, when Atlas raised a shaky hand.

"I surrender."

The playnest descended into pin-drop silence for a few moments.

Following which, the loudest cheers and shouts that reached all across Alagesia rose from the delirious crowd.

Amidst the cheers, Natsu's father, sister and Happy made their way closer to Natsu, stopping a few feet behind him and watching as he helped his opponent to his feet.

"You win son of Igneel. You are now the hatchling's new drake."

"No I am not."

A few of the hatchlings heard Natsu's statement and gathered closer to the pair, adding their thoughts.

"But you defeated him, it is yours by right."

"You are the stronger one, we would accept you! Well, most of us would…"

"Why not?..."

Natsu raised a hand to silence the bustle around him, his eyes never leaving Atlas'.

"As honored as I am that you have offered me the chance to be the new drake… I have to decline. I have always admired your leadership and save for two rules, I have no wish for you to change any of your laws or practices."

Atlas' brow furrowed. "I suppose one of the rules is the one I proclaimed about you. But I'll gladly retract that one, seeing as you have proven you are very well capable of control. But what was the other?"

"The rule disallowing hatchlings' of other clans to enter our playnest. I would like all hatchlings to be allowed to enter our grounds as they wish."

A shocked murmur arose through the crowd of hatchlings and dragons behind Natsu and Atlas, but the pair ignored everyone.

"...I see. I suppose we could… but what if any of them pose a threat? What would you have me do then?"

"Evaluate it based on the individual. If one of the hatchlings seems a little too dangerous, place a specific rule such as you had on me. But give them the chance to prove themselves worthy in the future too! It is wrong to assume that just because they are different, they are dangerous… And even if so, they could always learn and change..." Natsu trailed off, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

Atlas just stared at him for a moment before breaking into a wide grin.

"I should not be surprised by your wisdom, given who you are. So be it… Prince Natsu."


	4. Chapter 4

"That was amazing Prince Natsu!"

"Could you teach me how to do that?!"

"Outstanding!"

"Hail the Prince of dragons!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly at the gaggle of hatchlings that were slowly converging on him. From past experience, he knew he had to get away quickly, else he would be detained for another hour at the least.

"His highness needs room! Stand back all!" A young hatchling named Romeo glared at the group, placing himself between them and Natsu. Romeo was a younger rainbow fire welding dragon who, for the past month, had taken upon the self-appointed role of Natsu's bodyguard. He had always admired Natsu and it was only his fear of breaking the code and disrespecting his drake that had held him back from being Natsu's friend.

He turned in place slightly to look at Natsu from out of the corner of his eye, the solemn expression on his face an act for the benefit of the other hatchlings. "Your father and Happy are waiting for you in the fire dragon training grounds. You will have to hurry if you wish to escape his wrath."

Natsu grinned. He knew full well his father's 'wrath' would be a good long guffaw and at least a quarter hour's worth of teasing over his newly acquired trail of followers.

"Aye! Thanks Romeo."

Without a backward glance, Natsu snapped open his wings and lunged into the air, gliding at a smooth pace towards his destination.

* * *

A few minutes later, he alighted softly before an imposing dragon man. The regal-looking dragon regarded his son with a stern expression, belied only by the mirthful twinkle in his eyes.

"You're late again, Natsu."

"I… I lost track of the time, Father."

"You know what this means though, son." A sly grin snuck onto the dragon king's face. "We will have an extra bout of dueling practice this afternoon. And I expect you not to cheat this time! You won't be getting out early, no matter how fast you win."

Natsu sighed, already afraid of this outcome.

The king's grin faded, replaced with a look of concern.

"What's wrong hatchling? No witty comeback about how you don't need to cheat to defeat an old dragon such as I?"

Natsu shifted in place nervously.

"Could I be excused this once father? I promise I'll make it up tomorrow…"

"I'm afraid not Natsu, you have already missed quite a few lessons over the past month, especially those I've held in the afternoons - and between my busy schedule and your… errr… morning fan club meetings," the dragon king's lips twitched, a smile threatening to break free "I believe you cannot enjoy quite as many of those lazy afternoons alone as you are used too."

At his son's despondent look, King Igneel knelt down on a knee and placed a comforting hand on his boy's shoulder.

"...Besides little one, aren't you having fun with all your new friends? It is not just the fire hatchlings who flock to you, the wind and ore hatchlings enjoy your company as well. Even those confounded water hatchlings now put up with you!" Igneel chuckled.

Natsu remained silent but chanced a glance at Happy, who looked just as downcast as he. The past month had indeed been a dream come true in many respects for Natsu and Happy. They had finally earned the respect of their fellows and had been fully embraced by most of the dragon hatchlings. The rule change Natsu had prompted in the fire hatchlings playnest proved to be quite successful, and the wind and ore hatchlings opened up their playnests to the fire hatchlings in a return gesture of goodwill. Many exciting and fun mock-fights between the hatchlings of these different clans took place on a regular basis. And all credit and thanks went to the dragon prince and his noble exceed. Natsu and Happy would've enjoyed all this immensely, if it weren't for the fact that their new celebrity status made it near impossible for them to sneak out every afternoon as they used to. They had not forgotten their little golden-haired friend who had made all this possible and it hurt them both to not have as much time to spend with her as before. Natsu couldn't help but feel that the company of all his dragon peers could not hold a candle to the company of that one tiny, spirited, funny, strange and pretty human girl.

The pair's sad faces did not go unnoticed by the dragon king.

"You wish to spend time with your friend in the enchanted woods, hmm?"

Natsu did not look his father in the eye. Neither he nor Happy had found the courage to tell the adult dragons about the little human girl. Even though Natsu trusted her with his life, he did not know if the adults would see her in the same light as he did. She was a human after all, and it would have been highly possible his parents would forbid him from ever seeing her again. And he could never do that! To protect her, Happy and he had invented an elaborate tale of meeting, fighting and then befriending an elven lad. Dragons were neutral towards the fae folk - he knew his parents would not mind an elf.

"Y-yes."

King Igneel sighed as he straightened up. He gazed up at the sky for a few minutes, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"I guess… If I hold the council meeting today after supper instead of tomorrow morning, we could squeeze in our training session then."

Natsu and Happy brightened up in an instant. "So can we go?!" They chirruped in unison.

Igneel let out an exasperated chuckle. "Alright you two rascals, off with you! And on your head be it Natsu, if you are ever late for a training session again!"

The little dragon and exceed bumped fists with each other and whooped in victory. With an excited cry, the two leaped into the sky, twirling in mid-air in their glee as they sped towards the clearing in the enchanted forest.

From the ground, King Igneel watched the departing figures of the dragon and his feline with an amused smile on his face. A gentle hand on his shoulder interrupted his reverie.

"You've let our son play truant again, I see."

Queen Grandine's disapproving countenance did not fool her husband for an instant. He could see the smile threatening the edges of her lips.

"Ahhhh, he at least had the courtesy to ask for permission, my love. Were it me at that age off to see a girl, I would've snuck out without so much as a backward glance at my old man!"

Queen Grandine raised a questioning brow, while little Wendy who was clasped securely in her mother's arms and listening to the adult's conversation, voiced the question.

"A girl? But brother Natsu said he and Happy were going out to meet an elven boy, right?"

Igneel chuckled again, reaching out to ruffle his daughter's blue locks as she pouted and swatted his hand away.

"That boy isn't nearly as good a liar as he thinks he is. There is no boy, elf or dragon, that could make him blush so obviously."

"That is unfair, dear husband. Could our Natsu not be fascinated by a male?

"Oh, that's always a welcome possibility, darling. However, his description of his… 'friend' leads me to believe he's hiding her gender… and maybe something more."

"Either way, we ought not to complain. Whoever he or she is, we owe them our gratitude. The speech Natsu gave Atlas after the hatchling's challenge was one of great vision and compassion - and as much as I love my dear boy, I know he could not have conceived it entirely on his own. Whoever could teach him to think that way is special… and a good friend for Natsu and Happy to have." She smiled wistfully. "I do hope we will meet them someday."

"Hmph, how long has that little fire-brat been able to hide anything? I daresay he will be caught in some silly boast at some point, and we can tease the details out of him after. My dear, I would like to hold the Dragon Council today evening after supper."

"Ah yes, I heard your promise to Natsu. Very well, I shall inform them of the change. I do hope you are ready for Lady Aqualine's tirade…"

"Blasted water dragons! Ah well, she would've found another reason to rant and rave if not for this. I suppose she thinks it a form of vocal exercise!"

"Honestly dear, she wouldn't have as much cause to rant if not for you. You _do _provoke her every chance you get! For the life of me, I cannot understand this rivalry between you fire breathers and our water cousins!"

"They started it!"

Little Wendy, who had been quietly attending to her parent's conversation until then, tuned them out as they continued their friendly bickering. Her thoughts instead drifted to her wayward brother and his little companion. Her father was right, Natsu was hiding something… or in this case someone. And she intended to find out what… and who.

* * *

Natsu and Happy landed in the secluded clearing with a flourish.

"Here we are!" The dragon and his exceed exclaimed together.

Silence greeted them.

Natsu looked around, frowning.

"Where is she?"

Happy shrugged, his little brow furrowing in thought.

"Perhaps she got lost on the way?"

"Nay, she's been here too many times to get lost! Even if she is strange. And besides, I can still smell her!"

"Let's follow your nose then!"

Natsu leaped into the sky enthusiastically, Happy close on his heels. After a few minutes of flight, Natsu veered to the left, swooping down from the sky and alighting nimbly on the branch of a tree. As Happy plopped down on the branch next to him, about to open his mouth to speak, Natsu raised a finger to his lips to shush him. He pointed to the base of the opposite tree with a playfully evil grin.

There, underneath the shade of a majestic willow tree, sat Lucy. Her little legs were curled up beneath her, and her full attention was absorbed by a thick book cuddled in her lap.

The dragon and exceed shared a look promising mischief before they flitted to a branch of the willow tree that hung low and close to Lucy's comfy spot. Seconds later and without any warning, the pair dropped down on either side of the girl.

"HEYA LUCY!"

Lucy screamed - flinging the book nearly a foot away and scrambling away from her spot under the tree. As she gasped for breath, the dragon and exceed rolled on the floor in laughter, tears brimming at the edges of their eyes.

"The… the look on your face!"

"Aye! You looked like a fish gulping for air!"

"Oh, I wish I could paint a picture to capture that pose forever, eh Happy?"

"Aye!"

Lucy glared at the two males, crossing her arms and waiting for their mirth to subside. A few minutes later the pair finally finished off their chuckles and grinned unabashedly at the angry little girl.

"So what were you reading, Luce?"

Lucy became far too flustered by the simple question.

"A… A book obviously. Just something informative, you and Happy would find it far too dull." She waved her hands dismissively, the gesture a little too nervous for Natsu's liking.

Natsu frowned in suspicion. Before he could question her further, she quietly added a thought.

"I was waiting for you and Happy for quite a while. This helped pass the time quicker."

Natsu glanced at Happy, guilt evident in both their eyes.

"Lucy, we're sorry…"

"Don't apologize you silly dragon!" Lucy giggled, "You have spent lots of time with me this past month, far more than I expected! I knew you would not have as much time to spend with me if our plan succeeded, in fact, I was worried you might forget me outright if it did." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth for an instant before giving Natsu a soft and genuine smile. "I'm so happy that you still go out of your way to come play with me. Thank you… both of you."

Natsu gazed at her, an answering grin slowly brightening his face. In the blink of an eye, he and Happy hurtled towards her, enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"We'll always make time for you Lucy!"

"Aye! You are our favorite human! Even though you are so strange!"

"Let...me...go...can't… breathe!"

The two males released her and stepped back as she coughed and scowled at them.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now! Let's play!"

"AYE!" 

* * *

An hour and a half later, the dragon and his feline companion had finished their sojourn through the enchanted woods with the little human girl and had taken leave after hearty promises to see her again soon.

Lucy hurried them away, smiling and laughing at their amusing antics.

As the two males flew off into the quickly darkening sky, Lucy couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

She wasn't being entirely open with them. Although her dragon friend had done his best to make time for her, it still hadn't prevented many lonely afternoons, in which she had taken to exploring the wondrous magical woods. During one of her many trips through the forest, she had chanced upon one of its magical inhabitants with whom she had quickly become close friends. However, her new friend seemed to be extremely shy - and surprisingly suspicious of dragons. When Lucy had described Natsu, her new friend had seemed quite upset, prompting Lucy to promise to keep their acquaintance a secret from her dragon friend. Lucy felt very uncomfortable keeping this promise, unhappy that she had to keep a secret from the dragon who was her first and best friend. And Natsu's natural curiosity only made it more difficult! It had been a close call with this book, a complex and fascinating treatise on different magical communities, one that Natsu was sure to have known she had got from another magical being.

But if this was the price she had to pay to keep her new friend, she would gladly pay it.

For how many humans could claim to be friends with a real, live pixie!


	5. Chapter 5

Peals of laughter echoed through the little glade. The shadows of the giant willow tree sheltered the two little figures sprawled on the grassy turf underneath its massive branches. Underneath the tree, golden hair shook as its owner convulsed in merriment, tears flowing freely from the little girl's eyes.

"And… and then, he asks me if it is true! And I tell him, with all the seriousness I can muster, that if he dreams of 'violet monkeys dancing with bears' - then the flowery hat will have deemed him worthy and indeed make him stronger… and… the… the very next day he actually _had _that dream!"

"Ha ha, I told you! Dream suggestions… dragons are especially susceptible!"

Lucy gasped for breath between her chortles, as her companion held her stomach and doubled over in laughter.

"I know now! He wore that ridiculous hat for a week!"

Her companion chuckled, slowly regaining her composure.

"Did he forgive you for that prank?"

"Yes, almost immediately." Lucy gave a fond smile at the memory of Natsu's sportive spirit. "Although he has promised revenge. I do not doubt he will get me sooner or later. But I shall enjoy my victory until then." Lucy giggled.

The little pixie smiled broadly in return. The light blue locks that fell about her face were held back by a neatly tied bandana and her small delicate hands deftly tucked in a few escaped strands. She sighed, gazing at the horizon for a moment before turning back to the little human in front of her.

"It is getting late, I must return home soon."

"Already Levy? At least let us finish one more chapter of this book!"

Levy smiled. "I don't think I would have that much time, Jet and Droy are probably seeking me out as we speak."

Jet and Droy were Levy's closest pixie friends. Droy was a wood pixie, while Jet was an air pixie like Levy. In the pixie's grotto the three were inseparable, but lately Levy found herself being left behind a little as her friends' powers seemed to be maturing faster than hers. They had already started pixie duties in the grotto, whilst Levy was left to her own devices. Although she brushed it off as normal, Lucy could see that her little pixie friend was worried. But it was that spare time that had induced Levy to explore more of the woods she lived in, and for that Lucy would be ever grateful. For it was during one of those curious sojourns, that Levy had chanced upon an equally lonely and bored Lucy, and the pair's love of the written word bonded them in a fast and sure friendship. Their meeting soon became an almost regular weekly event, and when they met up Levy often brought Lucy books about magic and the various races that practiced it, as well as fairy tales (which were, in fact, historical treatises) with magical protagonists.

"Well… I know you must take this book back today, so could you summarize the rest of the story for me? It's just so fascinating, I don't think I could sleep peacefully tonight without an idea of how it concludes!"

Levy laughed, the sound as beautiful as the chiming of bells.

"Very well. The final few chapters describe how the high fairy of the stars fashioned the first celestial priestess from among her human disciples and how the priestess defeated the opposing forces."

"A...A human?"

"Yes, dear Lucy. One of the very first of your kind. Humans were rather new and rare at that age. The races of light and dark magic ruled the earth back then."

"Amazing… and she gave this human enough power to defeat so many magical beings? Wasn't that… dangerous? What if the priestess tried to become an overlord herself?"

"That is why she chose someone very special - a woman who had the courage to fight, along with the compassion and heart to protect. She also effected a few failsafes. For instance, a priestess could only perform her most powerful spells with the aid of the other disciples of Mavis… I believed they called themselves celestial maidens. And a lot of the priestess' power was spread among the zodiac spirits she was contracted too…"

"Zodiac spirits? And what do you mean by contracted? And was Mavis the name of the first high fairy of the stars?..."

Levy giggled, giving her friend a look of fond exasperation.

"As much as I would love to, I simply don't have the time today to explain the nuances of celestial spirit magic! And yes, Mavis is her name."

"Oh… okay… wait did you say _is_?!"

"Yes. At the light end of the spectrum, the beings of magic are close to immortality, but very vulnerable. Mavis has been the high fairy of the stars for many millennia, along with Grisela the high fairy of earth and Selena the high fairy of spirit. Only the first still thrives though… The other two have since faded away…"

Lucy frowned. "What exactly do you mean by 'light end of the spectrum'?"

Levy gave the little human in front of her a pensive look. "I'm sorry my friend, I forget just how new the world of magic is to you. The magic spectrum refers to the range of magic between light and dark and how each race on earth places upon it. At the farthest end on the light side is the race of high fairies, and on the darkest end are the… demons. The pixies, for example, are at the light end, below high fairies and angels, but above the elves. The elves are closer to you humans, who are exactly at the center of the spectrum - representing neutral magic power."

"So that means we are non-magical?" Lucy could not help the note of disappointment in her voice.

Levy smiled reassuringly at the little girl's crestfallen look. "Nay Lucy, it simply means a human has the potential to wield either type of magic." Levy bit her lip, hesitating an instant before she added her next thought. "However, a human must have a… a magical capacity in order to perform any kind of magic."

Lucy had gotten up from the grassy floor and had stretched her limbs as she listened to Levy's explanation. She turned to face the little pixie, hands on her hips and a curious expression on her face.

"Do you think I have the capacity to perform magic?"

Levy also rose to her feet, her butterfly-like wings fluttering gracefully behind her. "Err… I'm afraid I have not detected that capacity from you. But that does not mean you are not capable!" She hurried to add, not wishing to hurt her sweet new friend's feelings. "It could just be dormant, and show up later in life… or you could use magical tools instead! Or… or…"

Lucy giggled and casually waved her hands to cut off Levy's nervous stutter.

"Nay, you are too sweet, my pixie friend! I already knew I am not magical!"

"You… You did?"

"Yes, it was one of the first things Natsu told me after we became friends." Lucy grimaced at the memory. "And he was not nearly as kind as you. He and his exasperating feline made fun of me for a week!"

At the mention of Lucy's dragon friend, Levy looked up at the sky, avoiding Lucy's eyes. She took a deep breath and asked her human friend a question.

"Lucy, do you know which side of the spectrum the dragons are on?"

Lucy stiffened, not willing to answer, though she suspected she knew where this conversation was headed.

"They are on the dark end of the spectrum, just below the Demons themselves. That does not make them inherently evil!" Levy raised her hands in a placating gesture. "It just… it just means their magic is more aggressive and physical in nature. While the light end represents magic of subtlety and creation, the dark end represents the grosser and more destructive nature of magic…" Levy dropped her hands and sighed "Demons are almost invincible, although they are very much mortal. The exact opposite of the high fairies."

"So… since your magic is the polar opposite of Natsu's, that is what makes you distrust him so?"

Levy winced, not missing the accusatory tone of Lucy's voice.

"It's not as simple as that! I have my own… reasons… for distrusting dragons. I do not wish to prejudice you against them! Especially when he is your dear friend!" Levy hesitated again, her eyes filling with earnest tears. "I only urge you to be cautious! Just because you have met one friendly dragon, do not assume all are just as kind and peaceful! I… I could never forgive myself if you were hurt and I hadn't at least tried to warn you…"

Lucy's anger melted away. She reached forward and clasped the little pixie in a tight hug.

"Thank you for being so caring, Levy. I will heed your warning with all other dragons… But Natsu is an exception." She pulled away and gave Levy a wide, toothy smile. "He would never hurt me, even by accident. He and that infernal cat care for me. I trust them."

Levy brushed a few escaped tears from her eyes, giving Lucy a sly grin.

"Ohhh, is that so? Could it be, the dragon has fallen for the maiden?"

"Whaaat?! Most certainly not! He's a dense, insufferable dragon, he wouldn't know romance if it slapped him on the face! Besides…" Lucy gave Levy a teasing smile in return.

"You should know better the signs of a love-stricken male, for don't both Jet and Droy clamor for your love?"

"Lucy!"

The sounds of teasing laughter echoed through the darkening woods, leaving a light-hearted and pleasant aura in the forest that persisted long after the two friends regretfully parted ways. 

* * *

Wisps of smoke curled through the air as a merry band of dragons played an upbeat tune in a dark corner of the grand dining hall. Tables lined the sides of the hall, each piled high with a variety of seasoned meats. Dragons in half humanoid form of all shapes and sizes occupied all the tables, jesting and roaring cheerily. At the end of the hall, at the grandest table, sat the King and his family along with their honored guests - the drake of the ore dragons, Metalicana and his son, Gajeel. The young metal dragon, who was only a year older than Natsu, sat silently beside his stern and quiet father, wearing a disgruntled frown. Meanwhile, Igneel and Natsu competed glibly with each other - spewing funny tales of their most glorious pranks. Raucous laughter issued from the head table as the irrepressible father and son duo tried to coax a laugh from the stoic ore dragon pair.

"And then - at the last moment - I turned to Lady Aqualine and asked her - _Could you perhaps put this fire out? It is quite inedible._ And… and she tried and tried and tried, bless her soul! It took her 56 times to finally realize I had enchanted it to make it inexhaustible!" Tears of glee streamed down Igneel's face, as well as his rowdy son's, while his wife and daughter laughed more sedately - their helpless chuckles punctured by their exasperated sighs. Metalicana merely raised an eyebrow and gave his brother-in-arms a smirk.

"So, that is why Lady Aqualine has banned all forms of fire from the council chambers. Well met, brother. Now, how will you defend yourself when she finally decides to rid dragon kind of you for good?"

Igneel grinned. "Entirely worth it. The look on Lady Aqualine's face that day is one of my prize achievements to date. Besides, my wonderful wife will avenge me."

"I most certainly will not, my dear. If you die by Lady Aqualine's hand, I can't help but feel that it would be well deserved." Queen Grandine said as she gave her husband a peck on his cheek, an amused twinkle in her eye.

Igneel mock pouted. "Well then, my rascal of a son can make himself useful…"

"Nay old man, a truly talented prankster won't get _caught _in his mischief. You no longer hold the title of a master prankster. I cannot avenge you."

This pronouncement was greeted with a loud round of laughter at the table. Even Gajeel cracked a reluctant smile.

"That's disrespectful to your king, fire-breath."

"Oh yeah, metal-head? Hey, let's fight!"

"... Not satisfied with your beat down last time Salamander? Want a repeat performance?" Gajeel sneered.

"That was just a fluke Black Steel! I was a little distracted…"

"Oh yes, that was the week you were wearing that ornamental hat, isn't that so, brother?" Wendy piped up innocently.

Metalicana raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Snappy dresser, eh?"

Gajeel broke out into loud guffaws as he recalled that particular battle. "He looked like a peacock! The thing had way too many knickknacks and feathers. And he kept checking if the blasted thing was still on his head throughout our battle! The strangest thing was, he kept shouting about how much stronger he felt, but he wasn't even close to his usual incompetence. Eh, the fool might've actually won if he had just paid enough attention to the fight…"

"AH HA! You cheated Gajeel! I knew it!"

"Wha…? Where'd you get that from, you moron? Why were you wearing that ridiculous headpiece anyway?"

"Oh, brother said his friend proved to him that the hat would make him stronger." Wendy said in a soft voice, a mischievous smile on her face.

Gajeel blinked at his sweet little cousin before turning to Natsu and breaking out into a roar of amusement.

"Sooooo… the prankster prince got pranked? And so thoroughly fooled as well."

Natsu had sunk as low as he could into his seat, his face glowing a red that rivaled his father's fiery hair. Happy had been busy entertaining Carla and her mother, the exceed queen Shagotte (who was also Queen Grandine's exceed), but he looked up at his friend's distress. The faithful exceed leaped to Natsu's rescue.

"That was nothing! We've started a prank on that prankster that will outdo that by far!"

Gajeel smirked. "Oh? Pray, what has the dragon prince planned for revenge then?"

Happy eyes glittered with suppressed glee and mischief. "Every day for the past week, we have been putting a gold piece in our friend's pocket, and we've already told the tale of the dragon ghost that haunts those woods that awards gold to good little 'uns and pieces of wood along with scary punishments to the bad." Happy cracked an evil grin "From morrow, we will start putting wood."

The adult dragons at the table laughed, but Gajeel scoffed.

"No respectable dragon would fall for that! It is well known that story is just an old wives tale."

"But their friend is not a dragon…" Wendy interjected, a thoughtful look upon her face. "Brother says they have befriended an elf. But surely even the fae folk must know that the story of the dragon ghost is a fanciful tale?"

"Aye, usually that would be true!" Happy hurried to explain, "but she's a little dense, even for an elf…"

"I thought you said your elf friend was a 'he' Happy?" Carla, the beautiful white exceed, (and Happy's hopeless crush) exclaimed.

Happy gulped. He turned to Natsu, a deer-caught-in-headlights look upon his face. Natsu just groaned and banged his head on the table.

"Ahhh… That is… he's so girly we forget and call him a 'she' sometimes…"

"Nice try, Happy…" Igneel leered at the pair, a glowing look of triumph in his eyes. "But the jig is up. I've long suspected that your 'he' is, in fact, a 'she'. It is time to confess you two, I want the truth about this mysterious female, who seems to have entranced my son…"

"No."

Natsu looked up, surprised by the venom in the voice that had spoken. The adult dragons turned to the speaker, curiosity upon their faces.

"Eh, why not Gajeel? We could tease your cousin for weeks on end!" Igneel smiled at the dragon boy.

"Not if that bitch is one of the fae."

Before the adults could admonish Gajeel, Natsu shot up from his seat, flames spewing from his mouth and his eyes on fire.

"WHAT DID YOU DARE TO CALL HER?!"

"A bitch, but even that is too generous for her kind. The fae are a curse upon this earth. As a dragon prince, you should not even be approaching one, let alone befriending it!" Gajeel gnashed his teeth, fury flashing in his crimson eyes. "Kill the whore while you have the chance."

Metalicana grabbed his son by the scruff of his collar and turned him roughly to face him.

"YOU WILL NOT use such disgraceful language! Especially in the presence of our King and Queen! And you have no right to hoist your own prejudice upon your cousin - learn from his example…"

Before Metalicana could complete his sentence, Gajeel had been wrenched out of his grasp and bowled over by an incensed Natsu, who had overturned the table in his haste to tackle his cousin.

"You… Will… Apologize… For… Those… Words!" Natsu grit out between blows.

"Never! Look at you, you've fallen into the fae trap…" Gajeel panted between his own blows. "They use their magic to enslave the minds of others, especially males! After all… how could ANY female care about a diseased dragon like you?"

A flash of pain crossed Natsu's face and his fury reached a peak. He used his tail to fling Gajeel away, sending him crashing into a table and scattering the dragons gathered at it. The entire dining hall had stopped their mundane chatter the moment the altercation had started, watching the unfolding drama with interest.

Natsu glared at Gajeel, breathing heavily. "That's rich coming from you Gajeel… After all… your ugly mug was disgusting enough that your own mother felt compelled to abandon you!" Gajeel struggled up from the wreckage of the table, a dangerous look upon his face, but Natsu was not done. "You act all tough Gajeel, but in truth I know it hurts you. The fact that you were castaway by your own mother and shunned by the other ore dragons because you don't even know your full parentage... You could be part demon for all we know…"

"SHUT UP!"

"That's ENOUGH you two." Metalicana had strode to the center of the hall, placing a hard, restraining hand on both his son and nephew as he forced them apart. "You both need to apologize to each other! Right now."

The pair just glared.

"In Hell."

"You want me to send you there, rust-bucket? Gladly!"

"ENOUGH!" Igneel roared above their voices, arms crossed and glaring at both. "You are both grounded. No flying out of your respective chambers for two weeks. And that is just the beginning hatchlings, I will inform you of your complete punishment in due time."

Natsu stared at his father aghast. "A WHOLE TWO WEEKS?! But… father…"

"No buts, Natsu." Igneel turned his piercing gaze solely on his son. "Words can be as destructive as fists, and the words both of you have bandied about today will take much time and work to heal. The first step is sincerely repenting them, and I wish you to have enough time alone to do just that."

Natsu closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Without another word, he trudged out of the hall, a quiet Happy softly gliding alongside him.

Gajeel whirled around to face his father the moment the dining hall door closed.

"This is all your fault - you bastard!"

Fury flashed on Metalicana's face - but as he reached out a hand to grab his son, Gajeel snapped open his wings and launched into the air in one fluid movement, flying out of the dining hall's skylight window in the wink of an eye.

Queen Grandine watched unhappily as her husband placed a gentle hand on Metalicana's shoulder, speaking low words of solace. It was small comfort, for she, her husband, and Metalicana knew well that the actions of their generation were being reflected as consequences on the next. In a sense Gajeel was right.

It was all their fault.


	6. Chapter 6

"I still don't think this is wise, child."

Wendy sighed at the comment and glanced over her shoulder at the surly white exceed.

"Carla, we've been through this before. I want to meet her! And I did not insist that you accompany me, I would be quite alright if you would like to go back home."

Carla sniffed, a disdainful expression on her face. "And let you face whatever monstrous elf your brother has befriended all alone?! I think not!"

A faint smile graced Wendy's face as she skillfully weaved through the forest's thick underbrush. "She may not be as monstrous as you fear… She might be very nice. Happy seemed quite complimentary of her when he gave us directions to their meeting spot."

"That means almost nothing! That foolish tomcat only thinks with his stomach, and he's apparently acquired most of his recent fish from her. And your brother is hardly any better, the young prince is well known for his foolhardy and reckless decisions! I fear befriending this female could have been one of his most foolish decisions to date…"

"If that is so, than as his sister would it not be my duty to protect him? I have to meet this elf to see if she truly is a threat as cousin Gajeel fears."

Wendy stopped for a moment to fully face her feline friend, her head held high.

"If you are worried about my safety, do not be. I may not have the strength my brother and cousin possess, but that by no means implies I am weak. I am the drake of the sky dragons, the maiden of the skies, and no magical being - fae or otherwise - could defeat me in honest battle."

Carla's eyes softened, and she gave the little dragon a fond and gentle smile. "I do not doubt your courage or your abilities little one. I merely wish to warn you that there are many dangers out there that you have yet to experience, and this may be one of those. Let us proceed with caution."

Wendy nodded slowly in agreement, as she brushed aside the last few branches in her way. She and her exceed companion could make out the small path that would lead them to the clearing. As they neared the entrance, Wendy gasped in surprise and quickly turned to her friend.

"Natsu and Happy have lied about one vital detail regarding their friend!"

Carla's eyes widened in fear. "And what is that?"

"Their friend is not of the fae!"

At Carla's confused expression, Wendy pulled her further down into the bush that separated them from the open space. She pointed to the centre of the clearing. Carla squinted at what Wendy was pointing to, a gasp strangled in her throat as comprehension dawned.

"What were those fools thinking?!"

* * *

Lucy shifted the large tome more comfortably in her lap. It was Levy's latest offering, a beautiful book of pixie history written in their original tongue. Levy had taught her the basics of Ladera, the pixie's language, and had given her this treatise as a gift.

"_The fastest way to learn a new language is to dive right in and read!"_

Although Lucy agreed with her pretty pixie friend, she couldn't help but feel that Levy was overzealous when it came to the topic of knowledge. A sentiment that she had been surprised to find was shared by Levy's pixie friends.

"_The Honorable History of Pixiedom?! Levy, even our scholars take years of study to understand it!" Jet had exclaimed, gawking at the huge volume Levy had cheerfully dropped into Lucy's lap._

"_Well I've read it 3 times and I've understood it just fine! It's the fastest way for her to learn Ladera, it covers most of our vocabulary and phrase patterns!"__Before Jet could voice his exasperated thoughts Droy shyly interjected. "That's because you're you Levy, no one in the grotto can learn as fast as you. Maybe… Lucy can try reading my basic Ladera reader first?"__Lucy's eyes brightened at the suggestion._"_No. Lucy can do this, I'm sure." Levy glared at her two pixie friends, turning to Lucy with adorable puppy eyes._"_Won't you?"__Lucy's shoulders slumped in defeat. How could she deny those cute eyes?_"_I… I'll try Levy…"_"_Yay! We'll do the grand history of the elves in poetry after that!"_"_LEVY!"_Lucy giggled at the memory. It had ended with a look of horror upon her face that had been mirrored by Jet and Droy. It had been a moment of comradeship between her and the two pixie boys, and Lucy still marveled at the fact that Levy's friends had accepted her so easily as one of their own. She supposed the caution that Natsu took with her, warning her against meeting other dragons, had induced her to feel wary about every magical race. Just a week before, when Levy had asked Lucy's permission to introduce her to Jet and Droy, Lucy had at first demurred. But after some gentle coaxing from Levy, she had met the pair and found them to be quite sweet and charming. Apparently the pixies felt very friendly towards humans, and only avoided them out of reasons of practicality.

Unlike the dragons whom Natsu had explained usually distrusted all humans and preferred to kill any they met on sight. The latter part was a fact that Lucy wasn't sure he had said in seriousness or in jest.

Lucy sighed, closing the book and flopping back onto the thick lush grass covering the floor of the clearing. Although she loved her new pixie friends, she missed the dense dragon and his annoying flying cat. It had been more than two weeks since she had last seen them and she was starting to worry. They usually gave her some kind of warning if they were planning to stay away for an extended length of time, and even then the longest she had gone without meeting them had been a week. She came to their special clearing in the afternoon religiously every day in hopes of meeting them but so far it had been in vain. She was sorely tempted to march right into the dragon kingdom Alagesia and demand that they tell her where her friends were. Only the fact that she might be ripped to shreds by an angry flight of dragons was holding her back. A little.

A noise in the bushes suddenly startled Lucy. She sat up, frowning and squinting at the source in the harsh afternoon sun. She could make out the dark silhouette of a small girl, with the shadow of a cat in her arms. The girl had long hair in two pigtails and… wings. Lucy froze, her attention arrested by the figure in front of her.

The mysterious girl took one step forward into the clearing, allowing the sunlight to strike her features. The girl's long hair was a brilliant shade of dark blue and fell straight down in her two pigtails to her waist. She had two cute little white horns protruding from either side of her head, and light blue scales dusted most of her body which was swathed in a short simple dress. A magnificent pair of wings rose and fell behind her with each slightly laboured breath she took. Her face was lovely in spite of the frown that graced her lips - with a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes that stared back at Lucy with curiosity and distrust laced in their depths.

Lucy gazed at her in awe for a few moments, unable to articulate a sentence. When she realized the dragon-girl would not speak, she coughed, attempting to diffuse the tension she could feel building in the clearing.

"Emm… Hello, my name is Lucy. It is nice to meet you."

The girl did not respond, her frown deepening slightly. Instead, an accusing voice issued from the lovely white cat in her arms (whom Lucy belatedly realized was an Exceed like Happy).

"Why have you come here, human?"

"I… I am waiting to meet a friend. His name is Natsu. He is a dragon as well…"

"He is my brother." The dragon girl spoke this time, her voice surprisingly soft and sweet given her stern pose. Lucy nodded and offered the girl a gentle smile.

"That would mean your name is Wendy, right? And the exceed in your arms is your companion Carla?"

A look of surprise crossed both Wendy and Carla's faces.

"He has told you about us?"

"Yes, he has spoken to me about your father, mother, your uncle and cousin, the other hatchlings and many of the other dragons whom he knows of in Alagesia. He loves you all very much..." Lucy hesitated a moment, biting her lip, lowering her voice in her stress. "Is… is he alright? It has been more than two weeks since I've last seen him or Happy and I've honestly been worried about them. Are they just too busy, or has something happened...?"

Wendy's eyes softened at the obvious concern laced in the little girl's voice. She glanced down at the exceed in her arms, a silent affirmation passing from the feline to her.

"He is not allowed to leave Alagesia for the two weeks. He is serving a punishment for a fight he indulged in a few days ago."

Lucy gasped, anger and fear flashing in her eyes. "Why would he?! Oh, he is not hurt is he?! That pig headed fool, how many times have I told him not to fight - but would he listen?! He could be seriously injured one day, why would he take such a risk? I pray he will be more careful in the future! That silly, dense dragon-boy…"

As Lucy ranted and raved, pacing across her end of the clearing, Wendy and Carla watched her, their distrust dissipating, leaving only curiosity in its wake. The little human girl certainly didn't seem dangerous. She even seemed to genuinely care a lot for Natsu and Happy.

Wendy wanted to believe that this girl posed no threat, but she had to be absolutely sure. Natsu and Happy obviously cared deeply for this human girl and she could not forgive herself if their affection was ever betrayed. It was up to her to judge this human impartially and deem her worthy or not of her brother's friendship.

"Why did you befriend my brother?" Wendy tried to address the human in her sternest voice.

Lucy paused in her pacing and turned to the dragon and her cat.

"Because I was lonely."

The honest, heartfelt answer delivered in Lucy's wistful, apologetic tone took Wendy off guard. She tilted her head, regarding the girl with open curiosity.

"Why?"

Lucy smiled faintly. "At my... home... there are no other children to play with."

Wendy's eyes widened in shock. "You mean there are no other hatchlings in the human kingdom?!"

"Oh! No, not like that. I meant… I mean I suppose there are many other children in Pergrande, it is just that I am not allowed to meet them."

"Why not?"

Lucy sighed, weighing her words carefully before responding. "I… I am the daughter of a wealthy nobleman, so I am not permitted to talk or play with anyone who is considered beneath my stature…" Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "It is a stupid rule and I hate it! But I dare not disobey my father, and he would find out if I tried to befriend the children of the town."

Lucy ducked her head and rubbed her eyes furiously, willing her tears back. Wendy shared a sad look with Carla.

"I see… You are the same as Natsu."

Lucy looked up, curiosity etched on her face.

Wendy's face lit up with a gentle, genuine smile in response. "Until just a few months ago, my brother too could not play with any of the other dragon hatchlings. His curse scar was very similar to the rule that impedes you."

"I… I never thought of it that way. Hmmm… I suppose in a way I am like him." Lucy smiled slowly. "Of course, I would never be as destructive as he. Or as reckless. Or as obsessed with fire and food."

Wendy giggled, unconsciously inching forward towards the little girl. "I certainly hope not! One Natsu is more than enough!"

Lucy laughed out loud. "I daresay it is! But really, is he always a destructive, reckless and gluttonous pyromaniac?"

Wendy and Carla laughed along with her this time. The pair confidently crossed the remainder of the clearing to plop down on the grass right next to Lucy. Carla smoothed down her soft, pearly fur and smiled at the two younglings before her. "That he is! Always and without fail! However, he may not be quite as bad if he did not have that foolish tomcat egging him on…"

"Oh, don't be like that Carla, Happy tries to help as often as he can!" Wendy gently chided her friend, her eyes alight with amusement. "Didn't he try to rescue my doll from Natsu that one time?"

"Oh child, he only did that because he felt guilty, he was the one who snatched it from our room in the first place!"

"Only because Natsu dared him too…"

"And then he dared Natsu to blow a ring of fire around the doll without singing a hair on its head!"

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly, causing the bickering pair to stop. "Are you talking about Nadiya?"

Wendy and Carla stared at her, their eyes growing wide. "How do you know the doll's name?!" they chorused.

"Well, Natsu and Happy felt very sorry for what they had done that day. When they came to play with me the next day, they looked so downcast that I wrestled the full story out of them." Lucy gave Wendy a brisk nod. "Don't worry, I rebuked them for quite a while for their carelessness! But after that was done, I offered to help them fix your doll. Doll-making is one of the first arts my governess taught me and I've made so many over the years in my boredom! I… I thought I could help. So Natsu snuck it out of your room the next day and brought it to this clearing. It took me a little longer than I had thought it would - he had scorched most of the right side of the doll - but I managed to repair it by supper time." Lucy knit her brows, a slight frown marring her face. "Did he not give you the doll back after that? He promised he would…"

"You… you were the one who fixed my doll?"

"Errr… yes… Was that not acceptable? My sincerest apologies if I made it worse, I had no choice but to change all the stuffing, else it would have been a bit uneven and misshapen, and I had to stitch her a brand new dress with different embroidery for I could not make out the old design in the blackened threads…_oooff"_

Lucy abruptly halted her monologue, a bit breathless by the sudden, tight embrace the little dragon girl had enveloped her in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You… you don't know how much that doll means to me!"

"O... Oh please don't thank me, I was quite happy to help! My… my dolls mean a lot to me too…"

Wendy released her, wiping tears from her eyes and still sniffling. "Nadiya was a gift from my mother, the very first doll I've ever got. And she told me to keep it extra safe for it was made for her by someone very special when she was a hatchling. I felt so horrible when it was damaged! I hid it from mother for I was scared she would be even more upset than I was. Then I suppose you fixed it with Natsu's help and it looked better than before! The dress had already started to fray, and I was loath to dress it in the dragon style dresses of my other dolls, but the dress you made for it was perfect! And the stuffing was getting a little flat as well, but it is much softer and fluffier now… And if I'm not mistaken did you also freshen the paint on her face?"

"Ah, yes. A little bit…"

"That's amazing! Do you… think… I could learn how to make a doll as well?"

"Of course! Would you like me to teach you?"

"Yes please!"

"Errr… about those dragon style dresses for your other dolls... Might I see them? I'd love to try my hand at making a dragon style dress for my dolls!"

"I'll bring my entire collection tomorrow afternoon!"

"And I'll bring mine!"

The human girl and the dragon girl spoke long into the evening, only bidding each other a cheerful farewell when the dusk shadows began to melt into the cool darkness of night.


	7. Chapter 7

The clang of metal rang through the small room as the fire crackled in the furnace, throwing the shadow of the figure hunched over the blacksmith's table into sharp relief. With unnecessary force, skillful hands shaped and fashioned the glowing metal into a sharp and deadly sword. With a growl, the instrument was thrown into a growing pile in the corner, as the lonely occupant huffed and dropped down onto the only stool in the dark room. As his breathing evened, his clawed hands clenched into fists, an unpleasant memory plaguing his mind.

A sharp knock on the door scattered his thoughts. A low growl rumbled out from deep within his chest, but he grunted out a response nonetheless.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly and a tall stately dragon entered the small workshop. His long, straight, silver hair was swept into an elegant ponytail, and he was dressed in the full regalia of a general of Alagesia. His piercing crimson eyes locked onto those of the room's only occupant.

"You did not come down to dinner, son."

Gajeel brushed his own untameable, thick, black locks from his face, glaring at his father through his equally brilliant maroon eyes.

"So?"

Metalicana frowned, gazing at his son in concern. It had been an entire week since the unfortunate altercation between Gajeel and his cousin, and although Gajeel had served his time quietly, that by no means meant he had learnt his lesson. He took in his son's disheveled hair, his unkempt attire and his blackened hands from working non-stop in his forge. He had avoided meals as many times as he could over the week, especially dinners, and Metalicana knew it was in an effort to avoid him and the conversation they would inevitably have to have.

Taking a deep breath, Metalicana stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"We need to talk, son."

Gajeel didn't respond, merely giving an irritated jerk of his head in acquiescence.

"I do not understand what happened that day, Gajeel. You've always fought with your cousin, but never with that much venom and hatred. Why?"

He received no response. Metalicana sighed, leaning against the wall and staring at his progeny. He had known this wasn't going to be easy, his son was as stubborn as the metal he so deftly wielded. The moments passed, and just as Metalicana resigned himself to leaving and trying again later, Gajeel spoke.

"He was being a fool. More than usual. He shouldn't have befriended her. She is of the fae."

"What is wrong with Natsu having an elf friend?"

"The practitioners of light magic cannot be trusted."

"Why do you think that son? You've had this strong prejudice… Nay, hatred towards the fae since last year. Why?"

Gajeel remained silent for a moment again. Suddenly he stood from his stool and faced Metalicana, his crimson eyes blazing with a rage that surprised his father.

"Because I finally know the truth about my mother."

Metalicana froze in place. Of all the responses he had least expected this one. His face fell into an impassive mask.

"I still don't understand, son."

Gajeel grit his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to assuage his temper.

He hadn't expected him to open up right away, but it was still infuriating to see his father stand before him with that guarded expression on his face. The same expression he wore every time the topic of Gajeel's mother was broached. Gajeel took in a deep breath, forcing a semblance of calmness into his voice.

"For years I've asked you about my mother. Where is she, why did she leave, what was she?! And you've given me nothing but silence and riddles in response. All I know for sure is that she was not a dragon. The other hatchlings and dragons have always sensed a difference in me. I've always been treated as only half a dragon. I've endured enough taunting at their hands and heard enough of their conspiracy theories. I want answers! But no one except you knows the truth. And for some reason, you've always refused to tell me anything."

Gajeel paused, eyeing his father closely. Metalicana's expression was still just as guarded, but there was a spark in his eyes that told Gajeel that the conversation was affecting him.

"That's why I decided to investigate the truth about her on my own."

Metalicana inhaled sharply at this, pushing off the wall and slowly approaching his son.

"Mash helped me. We snuck into your chambers whenever you were out on a campaign. Searched high and low and eventually found this…"

Gajeel reached into his shirt and pulled out the pendant of a long chain that dangled around his neck. It was a dainty medallion with an intricate design of fairies intertwined.

"It was my mother's wasn't it?"

Metalicana stared at the medallion.

"You shouldn't have entered my chambers without my permission. Mash has always been a bad influence on you…"

"Is that what you choose to focus on?! Really?!"

"Return that ornament to me Gajeel. I cannot explain all at this time, but trust me. There will come a day when you will understand."

"Answer my question! Did this belong to my mother?"

"..."

"Was she of the fae? Or was she taken by them?"

"...Gajeel…"

"Was she forced away from us? Or did she abandon us, father?!"

"She did not abandon us Gajeel! Neither was she forced away."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

Gajeel grabbed the nearest tool on his table and flung it into the forge in his rage.

"WHY is it so hard to get a straight answer from you? I can't trust you anymore! Forget it… Mash and the other hatchlings are probably right, my mother was a whore of a fae who ran off with another of her kind…"

_slap_

Metalicana glared at Gajeel, his hand still raised in the follow up of the strike he had delivered to his son.

"Never speak of your mother that way. EVER. Do you understand?"

Gajeel lowered his head. The tone his father had taken was one he had only heard a few times before, and never directed at himself. It was the word of a dragon General. And it brooked no argument.

He bowed formally to his father, and escaped from the room. His father didn't understand how long he had agonized over the absence of his mother. He was done trying to talk to his father. He wanted answers, and he would get them. No matter the cost.

* * *

Gajeel stretched. The last delivery of new weapons was finally complete. He glanced around him, secretly relieved that King Igneel wasn't around the palace today. After he and Natsu had 'crossed claws in forgiveness' as the dragon saying went, Igneel had been especially keen on catching up on all the teasing and pranking of his son and nephew that he had refrained from during their punishment period. Honestly, Gajeel wondered why the king hadn't made the pranks a part of the punishment. Eh, Wendy and Queen Grandine had probably 'convinced' him not to. Knowing the two female sky dragons, it wouldn't have taken much. Despite their delicate appearance, both females were formidable. And they were the only ones in the kingdom who could keep the wayward king and prince in line. And it was quite entertaining whenever they were forced to do so. Gajeel chuckled to himself.

"Hello, Gajeel! Happy that you've completed your punishment?" A sing-song voice behind him caused him to halt and turn around with a grin on his face. His favorite cousin, Wendy, skipped up to him, a hesitant smile on her visage.

"Aye, Wendy. I'm a free dragon now, and I intend to make the most of it! Got a small trip planned beyond the kingdom walls in the next few days."

Wendy's smile grew slightly, but the worry in her eyes remained.

"That's wonderful! Then you are sure you are feeling fine, cousin?"

Wendy's concerned gaze made Gajeel snort.

"I was only grounded, not battling for life. I'm in the peak of health."

"I wasn't certain. The extra punishments my father threatened to inflict upon you and Natsu for ruining his dinner would have put you in the infirmary for sure..."

Gajeel laughed outright.

"Well then, the Salamander and I were lucky to have escaped the fire king's full wrath, eh? Though I daresay we would've deserved it. Well, more so I than Natsu…"

Wendy's smile turned gentler and warmer.

"Neither of you really meant what was said. Natsu has already apologized to you, and you've apologized to him. Let's put it behind us."

Gajeel smiled down at the petit dragon girl.

"I'm glad you feel that way little one. I cannot help but feel bad about what I called Natsu's friend. That fire breathing moron has been so much happier since he's met her. I guess insulting her took him back to the days when he was taunted about his curse scar."

"That may be true, but it still didn't excuse what Natsu said about your mother! Even Lucy was aghast when she heard what he had said…"

"Lucy?"

Wendy squeaked, her eyes widening.

"Err… My new friend in the fire dragon settlement…"

"That's the name of Natsu's fae friend, isn't it?"

Wendy lowered her head and sighed, nodding in resignation. Gajeel chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"I won't tell him that you've told me. So you've met her as well, eh?"

"Oh yes! And she's lovely. There's no need to worry about brother being her friend!"

"Hmmm… Good to know Wendy." Gajeel sighed, glancing up at the sky. "Well I must be on my way, I promised I'd meet up with Mash for a moment before heading home."

The look of concern returned to Wendy's face.

"You are still close to Mash? Romeo and Chelia have told me that he runs with a rather rough dragon flight these days…"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows, smirking at his younger cousin. "So you can be friends with Lucy, but I must be cautious with Mash? Double standards eh, maiden of the sky?"

Wendy blushed, gently shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Gi hi. I know. Just teasing you, cousin. Well. I'm off - bid your parents and that flame retard farewell for me."

She giggled. "As you wish, Gajeel. Safe flight."

* * *

Gajeel gracefully glided over the fire dragon settlement. Alagesia was roughly divided into 5 colonies, the first four for the dominant dragon tribes, and the last a general settlement for the smaller tribes and dragon visitors. Sky, Fire, Water and Ore dragons lived in harmony with each other thanks to this arrangement. Well, as much harmony as was possible with the eternally mischievous fire tribe constantly frustrating the temperamental water tribe. It was rare to see a dragon of another tribe enter the settlement of its neighbor, but not unheard of. Gajeel, especially, was a frequent visitor to the fire dragon settlement thanks to the deep friendship his father shared with the king and his family. That is why he was unaccosted during his quick flight to the edge of their lands. There, in a shadowy side alley, awaited a rather nervous young fire dragon, the same age as Gajeel.

Mash looked up the moment he detected Gajeel, his face relaxing a little. As soon as Gajeel dropped to the ground in front of him, Mash held out the drawstring bag he had been clutching for quite a while.

"What is this?"

"The rest of what was promised to you. It's a lacrima tracking remote. Coupled with the tracking device I gave you yesterday, it can lead you to the location of the fae you wish to meet… provided you can plant it on our dimwitted Prince or that blue flying menace of his…"

Gajeel frowned. Mash was his friend, but he still did not like it when he insulted the prince and his exceed. The dimwitted flame moron was his cousin, after all. Brushing aside the comment for the time being, Gajeel fixed his piercing gaze on his fire breathing friend.

"I've done better. I've planted it on Wendy. Apparently she knows the fae girl too. I'm sure she'll be on her way to visit her sooner or later."

"Ah, excellent. In that case, the tracking device should store a map of the route to the location when she goes to visit her 'friend'. You'll be free to follow it at your leisure."

"That sounds sophisticated. How exactly are you getting hold of such powerful magical devices?"

Mash chuckled, flashing Gajeel a charming smile.

"Oh don't worry your pretty metal head about such details. Don't you trust me?"

It was Gajeel's turn to chuckle. He shot Mash a lopsided grin and pocketed the bag with the device. Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out a sack full of gold coins and tossed it to his friend.

"To pass along."

"Aye."

* * *

"Lucy."

Said girl did not respond and continued to scan the horizon with an anxious air.

"Lucy..."

Levy sighed when, once again, she received no response. She glanced at Jet and Droy who were also looking at Lucy, identical looks of exasperation on their faces.

"LUCY!"

Lucy jumped two feet into the air at Levy's final attempt, an undignified squeak escaping her lips as the pixie lads started howling with laughter.

"What is it Levy? I'm sitting right next to you, there's no need to shout!"

"... I tried saying your name three times just now and you did not heed me! How else was I supposed to get your attention?!"

"... You did? I'm sorry then, I'm a bit distracted…"

"I can see that! But staring at the sky will not make him come any faster." Levy shot her friend an amused smirk.

"Oh, I know! It's just that we have the whole day to spend today, I wish he would not waste the morning!" Lucy replied, throwing another frustrated glance towards the sky.

Just the day before, Wendy, Carla and Happy had dropped by the clearing to relay the exciting news that Natsu's punishment was finally over. As a reward for his good behavior during his incarceration, his father had excused him from training for a day. A day that Natsu planned on spending with his little golden haired friend and his sister who had now befriended her.

Levy sighed once again. "From the little I know of dragons, they are not early risers."

"Aye." Jet interjected with a grin, "Their morning is rumored to be sometime around midday."

"And they sleep only after dawn's first light." Droy stated with a chuckle.

Lucy groaned, dropping her head into her hands as her pixie friends laughed.

Peeking through the gaps of her fingers, Lucy petulantly addressed Levy, "And I suppose pixies are incredibly early risers?"

"Oh yes." Levy responded, a little smugly. "We rise at the crack of dawn, and sleep as soon as the moon has begun her ascent into the sky."

"Perfect. Another reason for you two groups to argue today."

Although Lucy tried to say the words in jest, they came out a little too sincere to sound as such. Levy gave her a kind smile.

"I know you are worried about introducing us to the dragons, Lucy. It is not a must that we do so today."

Lucy sat up at this. "No, Levy. I'm quite tired of lying to Natsu! After he went so far to defend me against his cousin, the least I can do is be fully honest with him!" Lucy sighed, her confident tone dropping just a hint. "That being said, I also feel bad forcing you to expose yourselves like this. If you truly do not wish to meet them, I understand. I can continue to evade Natsu's questions much longer, he really isn't the brightest torch in the castle, and maybe one day, far in the future, I can tell them all… I'm sure they'll…"

Levy halted Lucy's increasingly nervous rambling with a hand on her shoulder.

"We want to meet the dragons who have been so nice to you, Lucy. And I promise, we will make an effort to be kind to them."

Lucy gave a faint smile at Levy's solemn words.

"Thank you, Levy."

"You're very welcome, Lucy."

A peaceful silence fell for a moment, before a voice interrupted it.

"Noooo… You… Are… Lucy?"

Lucy, Levy and the pixie boys whirled around, staring at the shadows at the edge of the clearing. Lucy shrank back. The menace and fury in the voice had been unmistakable.

Levy squared her shoulders and stepped forward. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Out from the shadows stepped a figure out of Lucy's nightmares. Gray scales covered him from head to toe, glinting in the sunlight. Two twisted horns rose from his wild and long midnight locks, and a thick steel scaled tail quivered on the ground beside him. Magnificent wings stood stiff behind him, as tense as the rest of his muscular frame. His clawed hands were clenched into fists and his intense crimson eyes darted away from their momentary glance at Levy to focus on her. The hate and anger he emanated was palpable. And the murderous intent with which he held Lucy's gaze was unmistakable. For the first time since she had started visiting the enchanted woods, Lucy felt fear. She was going to die at the hands of a dragon today.


	8. Chapter 8

The silence in the clearing spiraled. Gajeel glared at Lucy, ignoring the pixies for the moment. The creature he had in his sights was far more dangerous.

"Are you a human?"

Lucy snapped out of her fear stricken daze. She shuddered, forcing herself to look the angry dragon in the eye.

"Y-yes, I… I am."

Gajeel roared in outrage.

"THAT FOOL… A human?... Of all his moronic acts… He's lost his mind…"

Levy took another step forward as Jet and Droy took protective stances beside her and Lucy.

"What have you come here for, dragon?"

Gajeel turned his baleful glare to Levy, who momentarily quailed under the intensity of the hateful stare. His animosity towards Lucy, although she disliked, she could comprehend. The night of blood in Alagesia was, after all, well known amongst the forest's denizens. The hatred he seemed to extend to her, however, she could not quite understand. Whatever her misgivings of the dragons were, she had thought that they were neutral towards pixies and the fae in general. Was it because she was friends with a human?

"Step aside fae, my business is not with you. Yet."

"Not until you state your quarrel with Lucy."

"She's human."

"...Yes. She is. What of it?"

"By the law of my kind, I have the right to kill her on sight."

Lucy gave a startled and frightened gasp.

"P-please, I swear I mean no harm! Why, Natsu or Wendy could tell you…"

"Shut up, vermin."

Levy pushed Lucy behind her, taking a defensive pose herself, as Jet and Droy stood in front of them both.

"Leave now, dragon. We will not let you harm our friend."

Gajeel blinked at the pixie boys before letting out a bone-chilling chuckle.

"Do you pretty fae lads really think you stand a chance against me?"

"You're a hatchling like us. We are two against you. We think our chances fair."

Gajeel bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"Oh, but I'm not just any hatchling."

Jet and Droy watched in horror as the dragon boy's magical aura suddenly increased, his scales hardening to real steel with a black hue coating its entirety. His right arm transformed into a spear, his left into a sword.

"I'm called Black Steel. And I'm not here to play."

He attacked.

Droy sent out a spurt of his own magic, causing hundreds of thick vines to spring up all around the metal dragon, enclosing him in a leafy tangle, but with a few quick swipes of his sword, Gajeel broke free. Jet summoned hurricane force winds to act as a barrier between the dragon and them, but the steel beast stalked through it undisturbed. Jet and Droy combined their attacks, Droy creating huge thorns and Jet propelling them at gale force speeds, but even that attack simply brushed harmlessly off his steel coat.

By that time, Gajeel had reached the pixie boys. He transformed his hands back, grabbed the two by the collar, and hurled them at the two nearest trees, the impact of the blow knocking Droy out instantly and paralyzing Jet. He casually flicked a hand at the prone pair, thick metal cuffs shooting out and bolting them to the tree trunks by their wrists and ankles. Jet, barely conscious, looked at Levy and Lucy through bleary, frightened eyes.

"Levy… Lucy… _run_…"

The dragon snarled, flicking his hand yet again, sending a ball of steel into Jet's gut, effectively knocking him out. He turned slowly to the two females before him. Lucy whimpered, but did not back away. After watching the two boys defend her heroically she was determined to do what little she could. And protect Levy.

"Levy…" she whispered in the ear of the pixie in front of her, voice trembling despite her resolve, "Go back to your people for help. He is not after you, he only wants me. You can escape and get help for Jet and Droy, I'll distract him…"

Before Levy could protest, Lucy pushed her aside, standing tall. The dragon did not move, regarding her with a sneer, only a hint of curiosity in his eyes. In a jerky movement, Lucy leaned down, grabbed her left shoe in her shaky fingers, and before Levy could voice her confusion - Lucy lobbed her shoe straight at the dragon. It hit him square on the nose. He blinked. Lucy, now hopping frantically on her right foot, addressed the dragon in as stern a voice as she could muster.

"Be... begone dr… dragon! Wh… when Na...Natsu finds ou...out he an… and Happy will de...defeat y… you!" she commanded, her speech slightly hindered by her bouncing.

Levy groaned internally. Was Lucy trying to get herself killed?!

The dragon just stared at the little human girl. Stunned. After a tense moment, in which Levy prayed to every pixie deity she could remember, the dragon suddenly threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. The booming sound shook the floor of the little clearing, partially rousing the two unconscious pixie boys still fastened to the trees.

"I… I can see why that fire-breathing imbecile likes you, human. He's always had a soft spot for funny things." The light of laughter died on his face in the next instant, replaced with a dark and sinister look. "I wonder how funny it will be when you scream for your life as I rip you to shreds, little rabbit?"

Lucy paled, her bouncing ceasing as she leaned back against the boulder behind her. Her breathing increased rapidly, the fear that had faded for a moment in the adrenaline rush of action returning full-fold. She knew instinctively that she could not do a thing if this creature decided to harm her. It might be better if she just submitted quietly, perhaps he would show her some mercy, and kill her swiftly…

"**Halt!**"

The melodious yet deadly voice froze both the dragon and his intended victim. They both turned to the petit pixie who had been momentarily forgotten. But she was gone.

In her place was a new Levy - radiant, beautiful yet sinister, glowing with barely contained raw magic power, her larger, powerful and elegantly patterned wings supporting her petite figure as it hovered a few feet off the ground.

"LEVY NO!" Jet cried, straining desperately against his metal constraints, "DON'T FORCE YOUR MAGIC! Remember what they told us in the grotto, you need to mature at your own pace…"

"**No Jet**." Levy sang, her voice both entrancing and terrifying. "**I cannot stand-by and watch whilst my friends suffer**."

Gajeel turned fully to face his new foe, a look of focused anticipation on his face.

"Well, that's a fancy form. Do you think a little bit of extra magic and glowing will intimidate me? Let's see what you're made of, firefly."

Levy scowled at the nickname, deigning not to respond. Instead she lifted her right hand quickly, and scribbled something in the air. Before Gajeel could blink, a bolt of lightning struck him full in the chest, throwing him backwards towards the shadowy edge of the clearing. Gajeel used the momentum of the throw to flip in mid-air, inches before crashing into the trees. He landed on all fours, snarling and snapping his jaws and launched himself at Levy.

She was ready for him.

The barbed wires she had summoned from her writing in the air whirled and twirled in the wind she also commanded. They wrapped around Gajeel, tripping and trapping him, but still not really slowing him down as he used his sword transformed arm to slice away at the errant wires. Still, Levy did not relent, endeavoring to send as many wires as she could his way. The steel dragon twisted and turned, trying to reach the elusive pixie to land a direct blow, but she was quick and agile, evading him while entangling him further and further in the wire. Exasperated (and a little impressed by her tenacity) Gajeel addressed her.

"You know little fae girl, wrapping me up in metal isn't going to do you any good. In fact, you're just giving me a free meal."

He wrenched off a piece of the barbed wire and plopped it into his mouth. He gazed directly into her hazel eyes as he chomped down on it, hoping to make the courageous little pixie shiver.

Instead of cowering, the pixie smirked.

"**Then eat this.**"

In an instant, she had summoned lightning from her script in the air and sent it hurtling down the wires that were wrapped all around his body. The electricity crackled all around him and he howled in agony, the barbs in the wire poking between his scales to deliver the shock to the hide beneath. Suddenly it stopped, just as quickly as it had started, and Gajeel fell panting to the ground, momentarily winded. He glanced at the pixie girl from the corner of his eye and was surprised to see her on the ground too, her face twisted in pain. And then he realized…

"Your script magic is too much for you, isn't it firefly?"

The girl only glared at him.

"**My name is Levy.**"

Before he could react, she had summoned two fireballs and hurled them into the stream at the center of the clearing, a thick steam arising instantly. She called forth her scripted wind again using it to blow the steam directly at Gajeel. But Gajeel was better prepared this time. His battle training kicked in, as he snapped open his wings and hurtled into the air at a blinding speed, hovering over the clearing directly in front of the sun. Levy shaded her eyes but was still unable to see the dragon properly. She dispersed the steam with a flick of her wrist and flitted to the dark end of the clearing, watching his silhouette warily from the shadows.

Gajeel descended slowly, his eyes never leaving the figure now partially cloaked in darkness. From her hidden vantage point, Levy watched him, her heart hammering in her chest. She could sense that the dragon had been holding back, and despite her best efforts, she had hardly been able to make him break a sweat. She was using every element that would be disadvantageous for steel against him, but it was barely leaving a mark on the obviously battle-trained beast. She had to stall for time to think of a better plan.

Stepping out from her hiding place, she approached him warily, her hands at the ready to write a script at a moment's notice.

"**Why are you doing this? When other dragons have found it in their heart to forgive the humans, why are you attacking?**"

"Because I am not nearly as naive and innocent as Natsu and Wendy are! And it is not just humans that don't deserve our forgiveness, your kind has done its fair share as well."

Levy frowned at this, her mind working at a rapid pace, looking for weak spots and composing fighting strategies as she tried to distract him with words. "**What do you mean?**"

Gajeel ignored her question. "After I take care of this human weakling, you will lead me back to your grotto."

Levy did a double take, taken off guard. "**Why?**"

"Because the elders of your clan will know the answers I seek. And I'm done with evasion and lies… I want answers!"

The rage and passion with which he snarled his response could not fully hide the hurt that flashed for a moment in his eyes. Levy's frown transformed slightly from one of concentration to concern.

"**Answers to what?**"

Gajeel glared at the little pixie. He suspected the conversation she was trying to have with him was more of a ploy to distract him rather than an effort to be civil. Still, the note of curiosity in her sing-song voice pushed him to bite out his bitter reply.

"Answers to what happened to my mother. Whether she was killed or ensnared by your kind."

Levy's eyes hardened. "**I'm sure it was neither.**"

Gajeel scoffed, rage in his eyes. "How would you know?"

"**Because we don't ensnare. And we most certainly don't kill. Not like dragons.**"

Gajeel grimaced. "If this is about this human girl again, I told you, her kind…"

"**This is not just about Lucy! This is about the pack of disgusting, hypocritical and heartless dragons just like you who SLAUGHTERED MY ENTIRE TRIBE!**"

Gajeel froze, his mocking grimace still in place.

"What are you blabbering about fae girl?"

"**I am not truly an air pixie.**" Levy began, her voice a deadly whisper, "**I was adopted by a kind air pixie couple when I was first brought to the pixie grotto. No one in the grotto seems to know much about my original tribe. Only the story of their horrific demise at the hands of dragons remains as their legacy…**" Levy grit her teeth. "**My origin is as mysterious as your mother's whereabouts. No one in the grotto even knows what sort of pixie I really am,**" Levy's tone took on a slightly wistful air, **"I chanced upon script magic in a book I once read, and was very surprised when I found I could actually perform it. The elders have warned me against using it, and they refuse to tell me why, but…**" Levy looked up at Gajeel, directing a hard glare at him. "**I have to defend my friends. And for that reason, I will do what I must. No matter the cost.**"

With that, Levy whipped her hand into the air once more, fashioning ice spears in mid-air. The steam that had settled over the creek rushed over at her command, blasting Gajeel at point blank range. The metal dragon roared as the hot and humid air burned his steel scales, seeping through to the skin beneath. The steam swirled around him, preventing him from seeing anything. A whistling sound picked up by his excellent sense of hearing alerted him to two ice spears aimed for his torso which he effortlessly batted aside. He missed the third one however, and the icy spear touched his right side, causing his scales to turn brittle from the extremes of heat and cold. The scales instantly shattered on the contact, and the spear embedded itself into sinew and muscle.

Gajeel used his wings to send out a powerful blast of wind all around him, dispersing the steam and finally showing him his foe once more. The little pixie maiden did not look in much better shape than he. Gazing at the tired and battered fae girl before him, he could not bring himself to initiate another attack. Her words still rang in his head, and although he still wished to know the truth about his mother, he wondered if he had approached it the wrong way. The accusations she had leveled at his kind surprised and worried him - were they true? He could not help but feel guilty that the same hatred he held for her kind could also justifiably be held by her. Perhaps his father had been right, and he had just been blinded by prejudice all along?

Levy's legs wobbled beneath her. She could feel the immense drain in her body, and she supposed it was because she was forcibly using her magic before it was mature and ready. But was it also supposed to hurt this much? Forcing herself to ignore the pain radiating from every pore of her body, she focused on her opponent. The steel dragon showed no signs of strain to a casual observer, but she could see his carefully concealed injured side, and his laboured breathing. But he was a trained warrior, even at this young age, and she knew that unless she ended this fight quickly he would soon be the victor. In a final desperate attempt, Levy raised her hand yet again, prepared to write the final word, when she felt her whole body seize. With a strangled cry she dropped to the ground, unable to do anything except open her mouth in wordless horror as blackness enveloped her world.

Gajeel lunged forward the moment the brave pixie's body began to fall. He angled himself to be beneath her, transforming his torso from steel to skin at the last instant. He wrapped his arms around the little fae creature, catching his breath for an instant and searching her wrist for a pulse. He felt a flood of relief when he could still hear it. Gently lowering the pixie girl to the ground he finally turned to the human female.

Lucy had fled closer to Jet and Droy, trying in desperation to free them. Her efforts had been in vain, and the two boys still struggled against their bonds while Lucy was on her hands and knees, frantically searching the ground for something sharp to hack at the wood around their metal restraints. With a triumphant cry, she reached forward to grab a sharp rock just as Gajeel's foot landed on her wrist. She screamed, her head whipping up to look at the dragon restraining her. Gajeel loosened his foothold and she yanked her hand back, stumbling to her feet and backing away from him, terror evident in her eyes.

Gajeel gazed at her for a moment, a war going on in his head. He had spared the pixies, why not spare this seemingly harmless creature too? His thoughts drifted to the stories of the night of blood. The taunts of his fellows who knew he was different. His friend Mash, encouraging him to always be strong, never show weakness to any around him. And he decided he had to kill this girl today. To prove he was strong. To prove he was a full dragon who obeyed the rules to the letter. To prove he was worthy.

He wordlessly transformed his right hand into a sword and aimed it straight at her heart. Lucy closed her eyes, in an almost resigned gesture, as she heard the swish of the metal cutting through the air. A single tear trickled down her cheek.

_hisssss_

Her eyes shot open as a wave of heat hit her face. She blinked, disoriented, as she took in the scene before her.

A look of shock was on the steel dragon's face as he gazed at the figure before him. The arm that had been a sword moments before, was nothing more than a tangled melted stump now. A familiar back faced Lucy, his own anger palpable in the intense heat he emanated.

"Natsu."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: A BIG thank you to all the people who have taken the time to review, favorite or follow this story! Especially the reviews - I know just how hard it is to comment on another person's work, being a non-regular, worrywart reviewer on this website myself, so I truly appreciate every single one of them!**

**Thank you - IndigoArcher89, CodenameMise and Guests!**

**Nattie414 - Yeah, Gajeel's just got a few things he's got to work out first before he turns into one of the heros of this *sigh* 100+ chapters long novel. ;-)**

**EchizenRyoma - That's a great question! The next few chapters will have a whole lot of teasers about the older dragon generation and lucy's connection, so you could get a hint. Enjoy!**

**FireShifter - Ahhh... And this chapter's a cliffhanger too! Eep! But I'll keep updating super quick, so you won't have to wait long. And yes, Gajeel is being a jerk, but he has his reasons and overall he's still a big, lovable, grump once he gets over his initial 'angst'. He's going to have a lot to deal within the next few chapters... Thanks for your 3 awesome reviews!**

**FireDragonSpider-Mane6 - Pretty much. he he.**

**And because you're all awesome - here's a bonus chapter this week! ****Enjoy :-D**

* * *

Natsu stood, a lean, sinewy figure, between the dainty little girl and the brawny metal dragon. His entire body quivered with rage, small angry flames leaping off his skin with each labored breath he took. He had nearly not made it in time. Had he been even a few seconds late, he would have watched his most precious friend being skewered by the ore dragon he was forced to call his kin. His fury spiked, as he recalled how close the metal bastard had been to hurting her - the little human maiden who had become one of the most important beings in his life. Natsu growled low, for the girl behind him, his eyes never leaving his cousin's.

"Lucy. Did he hurt you?"

"N...no, _sob_, but he hurt the others when they tried to protect me…"

"Don't cry. I'll take care of this. Go help them."

A relieved and soft sigh issued from the girl behind him, and he heard his sister's gentle words beckon her away from him and Gajeel and towards the pixie girl unconscious on the ground. He could hear Happy and Carla struggling to assist the two pixies still stuck on the trees. Without bothering to look, Natsu flung a few fireballs at the trapped fae boys, two thumps and a few groans letting him know they had been safely released. He held his cousin's gaze throughout.

"What are you doing here Gajeel?"

"... I came to see what I thought was your fae friend. Turns out, you lied to us."

"And you've tried to kill her on sight! Of course I lied to you, you metal bastard!"

Gajeel's eye twitched. "Have you forgotten our law? We kill humans on sight."

"Not this one. She is under my protection. Touch her, and I'll turn you into a pile of ashes."

Gajeel growled, assuming an attack pose. Natsu growled in return, mirroring his movement.

"Defend her well then, Salamander."

With matching snarls, they lunged at one another. They clashed in a blur of raging flames and sharp metal. Gajeel formed all manner of weapons with his limbs, hurling, chopping, and slicing at Natsu, but the focused fire dragon either melted them down with his intense heat or snapped them in half with the strength of his grip.

Lucy, Jet, and Droy huddled in a corner of the clearing, protecting Levy who was being healed by Wendy, from the path of the two dueling dragons. The three watched in fear and awe as the fight unfolded before them.

Lucy, especially, could not tear her eyes away. She had seen Natsu in many moods, even anger, but the focused fury he emanated now was new to her. His movements were deadly and precise, and yet there was a certain grace and beauty in them. He effortlessly matched every blow of Gajeel's, delivering his own blows so hard that he had the metal dragon stumbling back every now and then. Lucy realized just how much Gajeel had been holding back during his fights with the pixies only when she saw him embroil with his cousin. Here, he was already coated with a sheen of sweat, his breathing labored, and his blows numerous, hard and merciless. But he still seemed to be no match for Natsu, who moved with the speed and poise of a snake, delivering fire engulfed blow after blow to his hapless relative.

Lucy snapped out of her awe-filled daze when she noticed the fire from Natsu's right-hand flicker black for an instant. Dread filled her and propelled her to her feet. She ran towards Natsu, unheeding of the shouts of alarm from the pixies behind her. As she ran, she watched in horror as Gajeel collapsed to the ground with a groan, and Natsu raised his right hand, now engulfed in black flames, determined to deliver a final fatal blow. As she reached Natsu, she grabbed his right arm, ignoring the pain of the searing heat, and sobbed.

"Natsu, please… calm down! Your curse scar is reacting…"

Natsu's gaze remained rooted on his cousin.

"So? He wished to kill you. Why shouldn't I return the favor?"

"Because that's not who you are! You wouldn't take his life just because he made a mistake."

"YOU CALL TRYING TO KILL YOU JUST A _MISTAKE_?!"

He turned to face Lucy and she dropped his arm in her shock. His eyes that usually shone a beautiful bright jade, were blood red. Her gasp of surprise calmed him instantly, his eyes bleeding back to their original color as his tense muscles relaxed.

"No! Lucy… Please don't be frightened, it's only me! I'd never hurt you…"

Happy flitted to the ground at her side, placing a comforting paw on her leg.

"His eyes become that strange color whenever he uses his black flames. Don't worry, he's still Natsu!"

Lucy smiled down at Happy before turning back to Natsu, who visibly shrank back. She rolled her eyes and marched forward, giving him a warm and gentle hug.

"I could never be frightened of you, silly dragon! Even if you have eyes that change color like a freak!"

"Oh, that's g… Heyyy! I'm not a freak! You're the strange one! You have no survival instincts! Most sane creatures would run away when a crazy dragon tries to attack 'em!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed, a dangerous aura suddenly surrounding her. "Well… None of this might have happened if YOU had just shown up early as you had promised!"

Both Happy and Natsu gulped nervously and shrank back. She looked angry enough to deliver one of her kicks, and if that was the case, they would have to make a run for it. Despite her small and delicate frame, the girl could kick like a horse. Natsu hung his head, meekly whining, "It was the metal moron's fault! He asked his friend Mash to stop us!"

Gajeel, who was still on the ground recovering and curiously listening to their conversation, growled out, "No I didn't, you flaming idiot. I just came a little earlier than I thought you would."

"Liar!"

"... Why would I lie to you, imbecile?! I'm telling you, I didn't ask Mash to do anything!"

"Who else would've asked him then?"

"That would be I, little dragon."

A tall stranger in a purple cloak stepped out into the clearing. Behind him two more tall figures lurked in the shadows, lightly snickering at the assembled young ones. The first stranger stroked his goatee, his ugly face twisted into a malignant smile.

"I came here expecting only fae folk… but lucky me, there's much more…"

The odious man's gaze lingered over the pixies and the exceeds, finally coming to rest on Lucy. He took in a sharp breath and his smile became sinister.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Natsu and Happy stood as one in front of Lucy, blocking her from his sight.

"Who are you old man?! Why have you come here?"

Before the stranger could reply, Lucy's voice, trembling with fear and rage, rang out through the clearing.

"His name is Jose Porla. He was outlawed from Pergrande, but is now wanted for murder. He… he is a dark mage and… And a magical creature hunter."

Jose's smile grew.

A moan from the clearing's edge distracted the tense group, as Levy finally sat up with Wendy's help. Wendy wiped her brow, giving the anxious pixie boys hovering near them an exhausted but reassuring smile. "She had a bout of severe magical depletion along with something… else… I could not diagnose. I did my best for the former, and I guess the latter healed itself. She should be fine." Droy and Jet's shouts of glee almost drowned out Gajeel's audible sigh of relief.

"Excellent. We're going to need them in decent health. Good job, sky healer. Now, step aside."

Wendy, Jet, and Droy finally turned their attention to the newcomers. Levy groggily stood up, gratefully accepting Carla's help as she steadied her legs. The strangers, in the meanwhile, had moved further into the clearing, the two lurking in the shadows now clearly visible in the rays of the afternoon sun. One was an adult fire dragon, while the other stranger was an odd, short and prim-looking human man, with a monocle perched on one eye. Jet and Droy's looks of jubilation died on their faces, their visage turning focused and grim once more. Levy took a shaky breath and scanned the clearing looking for her human friend. She was relieved to see her alive and standing tall, half-hidden behind the protective stance Natsu and Happy held in front of her. Levy's gaze next landed on Gajeel, who was looking straight back at her, and she was surprised to see the concern and relief in his eyes. Her gaze shifted to the strangers.

The magical aura emanating from them, especially the one in the purple cloak who she assumed was their leader, was immensely strong. Levy shivered as their leader suddenly looked straight into her eyes. Pain suddenly wracked her body and she moaned in agony, shaking uncontrollably. Jet and Droy yelped in alarm, lunging towards her to catch her before she fell. Wendy and Carla beat them to it, catching and laying the fevered pixie back on the ground, Wendy frantically summoning her healing magic again.

Gajeel's reaction was the largest. He lurched to his feet and created hundreds of sharp steel blades at the tips of his fingers, hurling them at the purple cloaked man as he roared.

"STOP HURTING LEVY, YOU SHITTY HUMAN!"

As the blades whizzed in the air towards their target, the man in the purple cloak raised his hand. With a flick of his wrist, a dark ghost like figure appeared in the clearing right in the path of the sharp weapons. It absorbed every last one of them, as its creator casually sauntered towards Gajeel.

"Now, now dragon. Don't forget your manners. There are ladies present."

His sly glance at Lucy and Levy invoked matching aggressive growls from Natsu and Gajeel.

"Besides, I hoped you would be happy to see us. Seeing as you are the one that showed us the way here…"

"Liar! I've never seen you before in my life!"

"Ahhh, so your dear friend hasn't told you then. Well, where do you think your resourceful friend Mash got all that expensive lacrima tracking equipment from? Show him, Sol."

Gajeel paled as the small monocled wizard drew out a small instrument exactly the same as the one tucked in his own breast pocket.

"This is the pair of the tracking remote your friend Mash gave you. Thanks to the tracking device you so graciously planted on your little sky dragon cousin, I obtained a map to this special place too."

Wendy gave a strangled cry as Natsu roared.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU METAL ASS WIPE?!"

"That was the strange clip that took so long for Carla to pry off me today morning?! Oh Gajeel, how could you?!"

Gajeel bowed his head.

"I… I have no excuse for my actions. I made a mistake trusting Mash. I shouldn't have tried to follow you two in the first place! It's just that… I was so tired of living in the dark! Of not knowing… Not knowing the truth…"

His voice trembled slightly at the end. Levy, who had recovered enough to stand again, felt her gaze drawn to the metal dragon. A feeling of kinship with the dragon permeated her. They really weren't as different as they thought.

"I understand."

Her soft voice carried easily in the dead silence of the clearing.

"Perhaps had I been in your position… I would've done the same."

Gajeel gasped, raising his head and looking straight into Levy's eyes. In those soft hazel orbs he could see a pain so similar to his own. Along with her compassion and forgiveness. Forgiveness he did not feel he deserved.

"I'm sorry."

He meant it for everyone he had betrayed and hurt in that clearing, but he said it while only looking straight into her eyes. The little pixie who understood.

"As touching as this all is," Jose interrupted, his tone bemused and bored, "We've come here for an important purpose." He frowned, his ominous gaze lingering on the three dragon hatchlings, "Had that useless pawn done his job correctly, we would not need to deal with two extra dragon hatchlings. But, since it has come to this…"

Jose glanced at his two companions

"Totomaru. Sol. Kill the dragons."

Lucy screamed. Levy tried to lunge forward, forcibly held back by a pale Jet and a shaking Droy. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy simply squared their shoulders and took on their fighting poses.

"You can try." Natsu growled, his eyes blazing with fury and challenge.

The dragon named Totomaru let out a loud, raucous laugh. Natsu's eyes narrowed as he did a quick once over of the older fire dragon.

"Gajeel, I'll handle this traitor. You and Wendy take out the human with the glass eye circle."

"It's called a monocle, Natsu." Lucy supplied in a timid voice.

"Lucy…" Natsu replied in an urgent whisper, "When the fighting starts, I want you to run back home."

"No!" Lucy whispered back, her fierce tone brooking no argument.

"But…"

"No!"

Natsu let out a hiss under his breath. "Fine then. Happy! Protect Lucy - if the fight puts her in danger get her out of here!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy nodded, his whispered consent firm and confident.

In the meanwhile, Sol had turned to Jose, an expression of unease on his face.

"Monsieur, I did not agree to these… ah… conditions… when we first discussed this job… This… meurtre d'enfants…"

"Are you refusing to obey your master?"

Sol paled, visibly shaken by Jose's dangerous tone. "Ah! Non! I'm simply trying to say that perhaps we could take… itinéraire moins extrême… We could… could… tie them up and leave them in a more deserted part of this forest!"

"Sol. Either you kill them. Or I kill you."

Sol froze. Jose had slowly approached him while he spoke and now grasped his collar with a bruising grip.

"Don't forget who these dragon hatchlings are! They must disappear without a trace."

Totomaru who had been eyeing the exchange with interest, cackled in glee again.

"Oh, there won't be anything left when I'm through!"

With a roar he charged at Natsu, attempting to grab the hatchling by the neck, but Natsu nimbly flew up out of his reach. Snapping his own wings open, Totomaru took to the sky and engaged the little fire dragon in a fierce mid-air battle.

Wendy had flitted to Gajeel's side the moment Natsu had given his command, and as one they turned on Sol. Resigned to his master's words, the human mage faced his two little opponents, an apologetic look on his face. Before the pair of dragons could react, the very earth around them shot up in strange twisted shapes, wrapping around the two little dragons attempting to suffocate them. Wendy summoned her wind magic, raising a tornado around herself and Gajeel in an attempt to keep the squirming earth away. The two types of magic reacted, exploding and showering the entire clearing in dirt and debris.

During the commotion, Lucy and Happy had started to make their way over to where Carla and the pixies stood, tense and ready. But before Lucy could take one more step, she felt a cold, bruising grip on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going, little girl?"

Lucy reacted instantly. She whirled around at the abhorrent touch and aimed a flying kick with all her might at the man's gonads.

The strangled cry of agony he let out ripped through the clearing, causing all the combatants to pause and look at him. The mighty Jose lay on the ground, immobilized. The dragon hatchlings gave matching roars of triumph and exultation as they attacked their foes with renewed energy. The pixies raised their own battle cry as they joined the fray - Jet and Droy aiding Natsu, while Levy leant her strength to Gajeel and Wendy.

Lucy smirked. She had helped! She, Carla and Happy decided not to stick around while the more combat-capable young ones took on their opponents. They dashed towards the foliage-heavy edge of the clearing, intent on hiding among the branches of the taller trees. Happy called upon his wings, ready to lift Lucy to safety, when suddenly he gave a cry of alarm. A dark figure, similar to the one that had swallowed Gajeel's attack, had a choking hold on his throat. Lucy and Carla both lunged at the figure, hitting and scratching it with all their might, but the creature did not appear to even feel their efforts. It flung Happy against a tree, knocking the poor little exceed unconscious. Carla snapped out her wings and raced to Happy's side. Lucy gave a strangled cry, and clambered towards Happy as well, but was stopped once again. This time the malicious hand dug into her hair, grabbing and yanking on the golden strands until Lucy screamed. Natsu paused in his battle once again, frantically searching her out, while Jet and Droy struggled to pick up his slack. What Natsu saw when his eyes finally found her, sickened him to his core.

Jose forced Lucy to the ground by her hair, and stomped on her right leg. The sound of bone snapping rung in the air as Lucy's scream of anguish tore through the clearing. Whimpering and unable to do anything more she slumped to the ground. But Jose was not done with her. Forcing her to her feet, he slammed her against the nearest tree trunk.

"That was immensely idiotic of you to attack me like that, my dear. Now I am angry."

His grip on her tightened, and her whimpers slowly turned to cries of pain.

"And nothing, not even your estimable heritage, can save you now!"

Abandoning his battle, Natsu shot towards Jose like an arrow from a crossbow. The impact of his blow to Jose's back flung the dark mage into the foliage, away from Lucy's prone form. Natsu knelt by Lucy, gently brushing the hair out of her face and gathering the sobbing girl in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, I'll protect you."

"You accursed younglings… I am done playing games with you..."

Jose emerged from the foliage, a look of savagery upon his features.

"I will personally kill every one of you… Slowly… Painfully…"

He raised both hands and hundreds of his dark soldiers emerged from every shadowy corner of the clearing, drifting slowly towards the younglings.

"Only one of the pixie brats will survive, and they will take me to their grotto - where they can watch their entire clan be drained dry of their magic!"

He let out a maniacal laugh.

"By the end of it all, they'll be begging for death themselves!"

Totomaru and Sol fell back, watching their master with uneasy expressions on their faces. Jet and Droy clung to each other in terror, observing the excruciatingly slow yet steady approach of the black apparitions. Gajeel reached out and gathered Wendy and Levy closer to his sides, shielding both with his wings as they watched the dreadful approach of their impending demise.

Natsu just clung to Lucy, unable to stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

Only a miracle could save them now.


	10. Chapter 10

As the younglings watched the approach of the black phantoms in dull horror, one of Jose's companions suddenly let out a strangled cry.

The apparitions faltered for an instant as Jose's concentration wavered. Jose snarled and turned to his colleague, incensed. However, his angry rebuke died on his tongue when his eyes landed on the scene behind his two companions.

Behind Sol and Totomaru were a dozen dragons, dressed in the raiment of the southern dragon army, claws raised and pointed at him and his colleagues. But the sight that made Jose's blood run cold was the dragon at the head of the contingent. A dragon of whom he had heard bone-chilling rumors of, his ferocity and skill in battle unmatched. The Field Marshal - General of the dragon army of Alagesia.

Metalicana glared at Jose, his unforgiving gaze transfixing the human mage.

"Jose Porla…"

Natsu's eyes snapped up at the voice, as did Wendy's and Gajeel's. The apparitions disappeared in that instant, giving the hatchlings a clear view of their saviors. Natsu and Wendy cried out in delight, while Gajeel visibly paled.

Jose's panicked gaze scanned the clearing, looking for an escape. With a maniacal gleam in his eye, he lunged towards Natsu and Lucy, intent on grabbing a hostage. Before his hand could graze either youngling though, he was flung back with incredible force into a tree trunk at the edge of the glade. The young ones of the clearing were shocked into silence - they had not seen the older metal dragon move, but he had maneuvered so swiftly that he had blocked Jose with one simple blow. Metalicana held Jose's body against the tree, his expression livid, as he snarled.

"Porla, you have committed a heavy crime against Alagesia. Attacking and attempting to kill our hatchlings is no small offense. Add that to the list of crimes you have committed in Pergrande, and I have more than sufficient reason to do this."

Metalicana transformed his right arm into a sword, and in one swift motion, impaled the evil mage. Jose only had a moment to let out a garbled choke, before the light in his eyes extinguished and his prone, dead body slumped forward. Withdrawing his arm, and letting the body drop to the forest floor, Metalicana turned back to his contingent. In a subdued voice, he issued orders to his lieutenant, finally turning his full attention to the eclectic gathering of young ones in the clearing. As most of his men led the remaining two criminals back to Alagesia, his gaze scanned the remaining occupants of the glade.

He first observed two pixie boys, neither looking terribly injured, only very frightened. His gaze then landed upon Wendy, a pixie girl, and his son. Wendy looked back at him warily, the display she had just witnessed obviously having unnerved her. The pixie girl looked at him defiantly, as if daring him to try anything to her. Metalicana couldn't help the twitch at the corner of his mouth at her haughty expression - the little pixie girl had spunk. His gaze drifted to the third of that group. When his eyes locked with those of his son, he could not help as some of his anger and disappointment broiled through him. He was surprised to see his son's eyes did not hold the venom he had expected it would in response. He seemed… regretful. Resolving to deal with his progeny later, Metalicana continued his scan of the clearing's inhabitants. He nodded to himself when he observed Carla tending to an unconscious Happy at the far edge of the clearing. She had not even acknowledged his presence or his actions, so absorbed was she in tending to the tomcat, but they looked in decent health. His gaze finally fell on the last two of the clearing. His nephew clung to someone in his arms, muffled sobs and sniffling ensuing from the hidden female creature. Natsu had his back to him and had not acknowledged him either, intent on comforting the female.

Metalicana approached the pair slowly, laying a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder. Natsu froze, as did the girl in his arms.

"Is your friend injured, Natsu? If so, let me help."

Natsu shifted slightly, to look up at his uncle. The female in his nephew's clasp peeked out fearfully from behind him and Metalicana's gaze fell upon her.

Metalicana gave a strangled gasp, involuntarily taking a step back. The little human maiden in Natsu's arms trembled in pain and fright, her golden locks cascading haphazardly down her back and shoulders, her wide chocolate brown eyes locked onto his, conveying her terror. Metalicana took a deep breath to steady himself. She looked so much like…

Metalicana was jerked out of his thoughts by Natsu's low, menacing growl. Confused, Metalicana turned his attention to his nephew. He watched as Natsu gathered the whimpering girl even closer, and glared at him.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

Perplexed, Metalicana raised both hands in a placating gesture of surrender.

"Of course not! Why would you think I would mean her harm?"

Before his nephew could retort, a soft but stern voice spoke.

"Because… Because she is human?"

Metalicana turned around to face the pixie girl, who looked back into his eyes boldly, fury blazing in the depths of her own.

"Yes, I see she is human. But why would that mean I would harm her?"

The pixie's expression changed from one of anger to one of confusion.

"Oh! But I thought most dragons killed humans on sight…"

Metalicana's gaze immediately snapped to Gajeel, fury now lining his features.

"What did you do Gajeel?"

Gajeel hung his head in shame, but could not bring himself to speak.

"Answer me. NOW!"

Gajeel took a deep stuttering breath and forced himself to look up and into his father's eyes.

"I tried to kill her, father. As per our law, we have the right - nay the duty - to kill humans on sight…"

"Recite the third holy testament of the dragon code."

"Wha… What?"

"Did I stutter, son?"

"... No sir."

"Well?"

"Thou shalt not prey on any creature, magical or not, that is no worthy opponent in a dragon's battle."

"And what does that mean?"

"Never hunt prey that cannot defend itself in a battle with a dragon."

"That is one interpretation, yes. Another?"

Gajeel knit his brows in confusion and glanced at his cousins for help. Natsu and Wendy stared back at him, just as befuddled.

Metalicana took a deep breath, willing himself to calmness.

"Those are not merely words to be learned by rote and repeated like a parrot. We are dragons. One of the mightiest races of dark magic. With our power, also comes the immense responsibility to be fair to those around us." Metalicana fixed his stern gaze on his son, "That means never harming or engaging in _any _battle a member of a race we _perceive _unequal to us in brute strength. For many centuries, we considered humans a simple race and unable to match us in a physical battle." Metalicana's voice dropped an octave. "That changed after the night of blood. That was the day we recognized them as our equals. The _law_ you so flippantly quote was instituted to warn our brethren of the change in times. The opinion that humans are weak and not worthy adversaries has been too long ingrained in dragon culture, and we needed to shake our people out of that ancient mindset."

Metalicana's gaze swept once around the clearing, taking in the little ones gazing back at him in rapt attention. His gaze returned to his son's, a sharp edge overtaking it.

"That does not mean you attack every human you come across, you fool! Especially one such as Lucy, who would never do you harm…"

A sniffle and a gasp interrupted him.

"How do you know my name?"

Metalicana cleared his throat, looking distinctly uncomfortable. He glanced at the little girl who was looking back at him curiously, the fear in her eyes receding.

"Well… err… Mash, Gajeel's friend whom we caught trying to contact Jose, mentioned it in passing."

Gajeel frowned. He didn't recollect telling Mash about Lucy's name. The thought disappeared when his father turned back to him, his expression grim once more.

"Mash is now in custody for aiding and abetting a criminal. As you will be, Gajeel."

Gajeel stood straight and tall. His father was not the type to go easy on wrong-doers just because they were hatchlings. He had expected no less from him. And he understood now just how much he deserved it.

"No!"

As the voice rang out in the clearing, all eyes turned to the little blue-haired pixie who had exclaimed. Levy kept her eyes on the imposing dragon man, her gaze steely.

"Gajeel does not deserve that punishment! He has not committed a crime! He had no idea from whom his friend had obtained those tracking devices and he was just as surprised as the rest of us when they attacked! He even helped defend us…" Levy trailed off, looking around for assistance from her fellows.

Lucy piped up immediately. "Y-yes, if it were not for his help we would not have been able to hold them off for even this long."

"Aye," Natsu added gruffly, "the metal moron did help even the odds… But that doesn't mean I'll forgive him so easily for trying to kill Lucy!" Natsu growled, baring his teeth viciously at his cousin as Gajeel regarded him with a stoic, unreadable gaze.

Of the dragon contingent that had accompanied Metalicana, his lieutenant had remained behind to aid his senior and had quietly been observing the drama unfolding in the clearing. At Natsu's outburst, he coughed lightly and bowed to his superior, offering his opinion.

"Sir, the hatchlings have a point. When we arrived Gajeel was fighting the criminals tooth and nail. Also, I have just received word that Mash has confessed Gajeel's ignorance in the matter of his association with Jose. I do believe we have no reason to take him into custody."

Metalicana frowned, opening his mouth to respond to his comrade. Before he could speak his mind, Levy interjected once more.

"If you wish to punish Gajeel, being his father, you have every right to." Levy turned to glare at Gajeel, the metal dragon in question leaning back a bit in fear of the intensity of her gaze, "I haven't forgiven him for trying to hurt my friend! However… His reasons for trying to seek out the fae… I cannot help but feel are justified." Levy turned again to Metalicana, "Please allow me to introduce him to the elders of my grotto. After that, he is yours to punish as you see fit."

Gajeel gasped, an expression of utter confusion etched on his face. Metalicana knit his brows, his gaze darting rapidly between his son and the stubborn little fae girl, before settling on Levy's determined visage.

"Hmmm… Very well." A ghost of a smile appeared on the stern metal dragon's face. "I admire your courage little fae, and if you insist that my son gets the answers I know he so desperately seeks - then I have no right to protect him any longer."

With a heavy sigh, the elder dragon turned his attention once again to his nephew and the little human. Approaching them once again, he knelt down and gazed into the eyes of the still wary little girl.

"Please do not be afraid of me, little one. I mean you no harm."

His gentle and soft tone, starkly different from the stern, cold voice he had been using to address his son, disarmed Lucy. She gave him a hesitant smile in response.

"Where does it hurt?"

Lucy hesitated a moment, her eyes seeking out Natsu's for reassurance. Natsu nodded, loosening his grip on her so that she could sit upright on her own. The mere act of sitting up jostled her leg slightly and she whimpered in pain, clutching her calf and shivering.

Metalicana gently pried her hands off her calf, touching the leg to inspect the damage. He clicked his tongue in displeasure.

"The brute broke the bone straight through. The only way this can be healed completely is with healing magic." He frowned, considering the options. "We could fly you back to Alagesia, but the flight itself would be painful…"

"No!" Lucy interrupted, panic overtaking her features, "I can't go to Alagesia!"

At Metalicana's and Natsu's curious looks, she clarified, "Err… I mean no offense… But… Well… I was just attacked by a dragon, I don't really feel comfortable going to Alagesia where I could potentially meet more… err... Dragons."

Natsu scoffed. "But I'll be there to protect you! Oh, and so will uncle." He added as an afterthought. "Why, even Happy would… Wait, where's Happy?" Natsu finally looked around the clearing, searching for his best friend. His eyes grew wide in shock when they fell on Happy, seemingly still unconscious, now gently laying in Wendy's lap as Carla fussed over him.

"HAPPY!"

"He's fine Natsu!" Wendy sighed, a slight smile on her tired face, "I've healed his injuries and he is no longer unconscious - he's just sleeping off some of his minor aches and pains."

Natsu and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief at her words. Wendy knit her brows, turning to her uncle.

"Shall I try healing Lucy right here?"

"Hmm? Nay, I don't think that would be wise, Wendy." Metalicana smiled fondly at the little blue-haired dragon, "Healing humans is a complicated affair, and I don't think your mother has reached that stage of your training yet. Best not to take the risk."

"Our elders will know what to do. They may be able to heal her, or at least tell us how to do so." Levy once again offered, her voice soft and her gaze locked on Lucy. Behind her, Jet and Droy stood, still warily observing all the dragons in the clearing.

Metalicana smiled at Levy. "That sounds like the best plan so far. Go ahead little ones, if your grotto is nearby, please fetch your elders as fast as you can. I will make her as comfortable as possible." His gaze drifted to his son, "I suppose Gajeel and I will remain back to greet them since you wish to grant my son their audience. Lieutenant Roshka, escort the exceeds, Wendy and Natsu…"

"NO!" Natsu roared, making a grab at Lucy, as the little girl in question squeaked and squirmed to get out of his too-tight hold.

"I'm not leaving her like this! Especially not right after that metal fucker tried…"

"LANGUAGE Boy!"

"Oh alright, _Gajeel _tried to kill her! She needs me!"

"It's okay Natsu. I'll be fine. You should go, won't Happy be upset if you're not there when he awakens?"

Natsu frowned, a little torn at the mention of his faithful friend. Lucy took her advantage, giving him a tight hug and rubbing small circles into his back.

"Thank you for worrying about me. And protecting me. And saving me. But I'll be fine." She drew back and gave him a brilliant smile, "Tell Happy that I shall reward him for his brave part in this escapade by letting him fish in the fountain he met me by!"

"Oh, you mean the pond you are supposed to be guarding?"

"I AM NOT A GUARD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL… Grrr… never mind, just go, you insufferable dragon!"

Natsu barked out a laugh, giving her a smirk and a long look, his eyes betraying his concern. With a final death glare in Gajeel's direction, Natsu snapped out his wings, accompanying his sister and the exceeds as they were escorted back to the dragon kingdom.

* * *

The minutes ticked by as an uneasy silence settled in the clearing. Metalicana and Levy had helped Lucy into as comfortable a sitting position as she could manage. Jet had been dispatched to fetch the pixie village elders, being the swiftest of the three pixie friends. Droy sat near Levy and Lucy, throwing uncomfortable glances at Gajeel, who sat in aloof stillness at the other end of the clearing. Metalicana seemed to be the only one completely at ease, the older metal dragon stretched out leisurely on the grass beside the little human girl and the two pixies, humming a tune.

A rustle in the bushes behind her caused Lucy to suddenly jolt in her place, slightly jerking her leg and prompting a groan. Metalicana chuckled and rose from his spot throwing a furtive glance at his son.

"That little pixie lad certainly was fast! I can sense the approach of the pixie elders, I believe we will soon be graced by their presence."

Levy breathed a sigh of relief. Droy perked up, turning towards the bushes behind Lucy. Lucy, still immobilized by her broken appendage, craned over her own shoulder to watch their approach with as much grace as her broken limb would allow.

They emerged from the bushes, slowly and gracefully. There were three of them. The two older lady pixies were dressed in flowing garments that seemed to blend with the natural surroundings, one a rich blue reminiscent of a turbulent ocean, the other in a dress of green and brown evocative of the deep woods. The third was a gentleman pixie, dressed in a blinding white tunic and breeches, a genial and kind expression on his face.

They entered the clearing and paused when their eyes fell on Lucy. To her astonishment, as one they bowed to her. Lucy froze. Could they know who she was? She had not even told Levy her true heritage, for fear her father's intolerance of all magic and known cruelty would color Levy's opinion of herself. She bit her lower lip and gazed at them fretfully.

"It is an honor to meet one of the human race. It has been many eons since your kind has associated with us, and we are truly delighted Levy was fortunate enough to make your acquaintance."

Lucy let out a huge sigh of relief.

"The honor is all mine, your excellencies."

"We know of your injury and we have sent Jet to fetch a human healer who would best be able to treat your wound. Our fledgling is the fastest in the grotto, but it will still take him some time to find her lair and bring her here. We apologize for the delay. In the meantime, we can offer this spell to ease the immediate pain."

The pixie arrayed in blue stepped forward waving a hand over Lucy and murmuring a few musical words. Lucy immediately felt numbness spread over the injured leg and a feeling of ease flood the rest of her aching limbs. Lucy sighed in relief.

"That is immensely better, thank you so much!"

The pixies smiled at her, turning their attention to the rest of the occupants of the clearing. They nodded in acknowledgment of the other two pixie fledglings, their gaze finally landing on Metalicana and Gajeel. Gajeel had arisen from his spot at the far end of the clearing to stand next to his father, shifting from foot to foot in discomfiture. When the pixie elders turned to them, the two dragons solemnly bowed. The pixie elders bowed in return, regarding the dragon pair with equally somber expressions.

"Pray, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company, dragons?"

Metalicana did not speak. He merely looked down between his son and Levy. Gajeel gulped nervously, suddenly at a loss to express himself. Before he could form a coherent and respectful response, Levy gently intervened.

"Vecmamina, Vectevs… I humbly beg your pardon, but it was I who offered to introduce these dragons to you. The younger one has an important question to ask you regarding his mother."

The genteel pixie lady in the elegant brown and green garment stepped forward at Levy's words. She frowned slightly looking between Gajeel and Metalicana, finally letting her gaze settle on Metalicana's.

"Hello, old friend. You know very well that we are not bound by the same oath you are. We can grant his request and answer his question... but do you approve?"

Ignoring the looks of confusion and shock on the faces of all the younglings in the clearing, Metalicana cleared his throat.

"My son has been pining for this knowledge for quite a time. His determination to discover the truth speaks for itself - I no longer feel I have the right to stop him if he truly wishes to know." Metalicana looked down at his son, a rare look of gentle affection on his face, "I believe in him. I believe he is ready."

The brown and green bedecked pixie nodded slowly. She knelt on a knee, lowering herself to look Gajeel straight in his crimson orbs.

"Sometimes, knowledge can bring a great burden of responsibility with it… I fear the knowledge you seek is one such. Are you sure you wish to know your full heritage, little one?"

Gajeel stared back into the pixie's compassionate and sad gaze. He had come too far to turn back now. Bolstered by his father's proud words and his own determination, he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

The pixie sighed. Straightening up, she turned to her two companions. In silent agreement, the three raised their hands. Their magic swirled in the little clearing, water, earth, and air rising from the center and moulding into a white cloud. In the center of the mist, the image of a beautiful woman arose, her hair just as dark, luscious and unruly as Gajeel's. She lay, as if in slumber, in a glass casket in the center of a beautiful garden.

"This… is your mother, Gajeel."


	11. Chapter 11

"My… Mother? Is she… she looks to be…" Gajeel's voice trailed off in an inaudible whisper, his gaze fixed on the vision before him.

"She is not dead, little dragon. Although… She is not exactly alive either."

Gajeel finally forced his eyes away from the scene in the sky to look at the pixie elders, confusion writ on his face.

"But… But how? Wha… What do you mean?"

The lady pixie elder of the wood tribe smiled at him, compassion and grief mingled in her look.

"Your mother is Grisela, the high fairy of the earth. She is currently in a state of self-imposed stasis."

Gajeel caught a soft gasp from the edge of the clearing with his keen hearing. He inclined his head slightly to observe Levy watching him, sympathy and sorrow overflowing in her hazel eyes. He knit his brow, feeling more confused than before.

"I'm afraid I still do not understand, milady."

"A state of stasis is the final stage a high fairy takes before she… fades away. It is a state of hibernation which allows her the time and strength to collect her magic and mould it into a form which she can either use to prolong her life a few years further or… gift to another." the pixie paused, her eyes drifting to the necklace still around Gajeel's neck. "In Grisela's case, she has decided to fashion her magic into a special gift for someone she loves more than her own life."

Gajeel stared at the pixie, afraid to ask the questions swirling in his mind. Before he could contemplate any further, the pixie elder continued.

"May I see the medallion around your neck, Gajeel?"

Gajeel wordlessly removed the chain around his neck, handing it over respectfully to the pixie elder. She took it reverently, holding it up to the sunlight as she examined the intricate pattern on its face.

"It is well that you wear this from now forth. It will provide you a modicum of protection."

"Protection from _what_?" Gajeel snapped a little testily, unable to bear the tense atmosphere in the little clearing.

"From yourself, Gajeel."

This effectively rendered Gajeel speechless.

Levy's soft voice interjected once again, giving Gajeel a moment to collect his scattered thoughts and emotions.

"Vecmamina, why would Gajeel hurt himself? And how would this chain protect him? I… I can sense fae magic from it. But he is a dragon, what use would fae magic be to him?"

"Gajeel is indeed a dragon, but he is also much more." the lady pixie paused again, throwing a fleeting look at Metalicana before continuing, "His father is a powerful dragon. Usually, if a union occurs between a dragon and one of another race, the progeny of such a union is either wholly dragon or entirely that of their mate's race. Dragon genes do not allow for sharing, their magic is too forceful and dominating." the pixie elder ended with a rather wry smile.

"When your mother fell in love with your father and coupled with him, it was with the hope that the child that she bore would be fully dragon. And when you were born, she was ecstatic! She thought her prayers had been answered. However…" the pixie elder hesitated a moment, before sighing and continuing, "Grisela's magic was too strong for even adamant dragon genes to overcome completely. She discovered that although you are mostly a dragon, your heart is that of a fairy's. This meant that at some point in your life, the pure light magic within you would battle with the dark magic you are primarily made of - and once that battle starts, it would end only when one has destroyed the other and its host."

"So… No matter which kind of magic residing in me wins, I will die regardless?"

"Yes."

"But I feel nothing strange inside me. I don't feel sick. How can my light and dark magic be at odds?"

"The 'battle' has not yet begun. It will begin when you reach magical maturity - or it would start when you become aware of your fairy heart." the pixie elder stared at Gajeel with an apologetic and sorrowful look upon her face.

Gajeel scoffed. "How could simple knowledge trigger this side of my magic?"

"Because, you pigheaded boy," His father interjected with a growl, "Light magic is far different from the dark variety. It is far more subtle and flexible. It has lain dormant within you for this long because it was not self-aware, but now that it has been noticed it will not remain quiet any longer." Metalicana's eyes flashed with determination as he gazed down at his son. "This does not mean you will die, though. I swore an oath to your mother that I would not tell you of your heart myself, to protect you, but I am glad you found a way to know. You have the strength to find the balance you need. You need to survive until your mother reawakens - the gift of magic she intends to give you will permanently balance your magic, but…" Metalicana's speech faltered, his voice thick with emotion, "No one knows when she will awaken. It could be when you reach your age of magical maturity, or it could be far after… The sooner you learn to handle your magic within yourself, the better. The medallion your mother left in my safekeeping will help balance your magic by supplementing the light magic just enough to balance out the dark. It should be enough for as long as you are a hatchling. However, as you grow, your dark magic will grow with you and there is a possibility it will overtake your fairy heart despite the presence of the medallion. You must try to learn to balance your magic before this happens."

Gajeel's eyes widened. As if the magical heart in question could hear the conversation taking place, he felt a sudden thump in his chest. He took a deep steadying breath, closing his eyes and willing his mind to focus on what he now knew was light magic trapped in his body. A few minutes passed before he could distinguish the source of the growing discomfort in his own frame. As his father and the pixie elders had explained, he could feel the pull of the opposite magic from his heart, straining against the rest of his form, yet oddly comforting and calming at the same time.

"It is your mother's magic." The pixie elder said softly as she observed Gajeel's internal struggle, "It will fight the dark magic within you, but it will still love and support _you_. The key to finding your balance will be to reconcile both sides of your magic to the fact that they cannot overwhelm what you call _yourself_." she sighed, a slight frown adorning her face, "I suppose that sounds rather cryptic…"

"No." Gajeel breathed, letting out a shuddering breath and opening his eyes. He bowed to the pixie elders, "I think I understand. At least I know what I must endeavor to do. Thank you." With a resigned sigh, he then turned to his father, his head bowed in guilt and sorrow.

"Father… I am sorry…" His words were abruptly cut off as Metalicana pulled his son into a bone-crushing hug.

"Err…"

Metalicana pulled back just as suddenly as he had started, looking his son seriously in the eyes. "You ungrateful, headstrong brat. I will only say this once, you arrogant little hatchling. I am proud of you. I always have been and always will be."

He let go of his son's shoulders, straightening up and crossing his arms over his chest, a stern expression returning to his face.

"Now, we still have to discuss your punishment for attempting to kill an innocent being, as well as attacking the fae fledglings. These are not crimes I can take lightly, young dragon."

Gajeel looked his father straight in the eyes, squaring his shoulders proudly.

"Of course sir. I am prepared."

"Very well then. You will be banished to the northern kingdom for a period of a year."

"WHAT?!"

Levy's sudden outburst caused the rest of the clearing to look at her curiously. She flushed under everyone's gaze but persisted nonetheless.

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme? Yes, he said he wanted to kill Lucy… But he didn't actually accomplish the deed! Doesn't that deserve some leniency? And he didn't hurt me and the boys! Well, not very much… Besides, we just found out that he literally has a battle raging inside him - shouldn't we be more concerned about helping him conquer his balance?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows, an evil smirk slowly making its way on her face. Levy was awfully concerned about the metal dragon, especially for having just met the brute barely a few hours before - this merited some looking into. She ignored the fact that her friend had basically brushed aside the fact that said metal dragon had almost tried to kill her. Inconsequent details to Levy, apparently.

Metalicana grinned at the little pixie, his thoughts having taken a similar vein to Lucy's.

"Why little one, that's quite thoughtful of you. May I ask why the special interest in protecting my boy?"

Levy blushed to the roots of her hair, dropping her gaze to her bare feet and clasping her delicate hands behind her back.

"I… I just understood where he was coming from. About wanting to know his background. And even what he tried to do to Lucy, was done more out of a desire to protect his kin, rather than a malicious intent towards her! I just feel that he should not be so severely punished for his curiosity and misplaced sense of duty! There are dragons who have done much worse!"

Levy ended her flare-up with tears in her pretty hazel eyes, her gaze darting between the two remaining dragons in the clearing.

Gajeel was the first to break the uneasy silence that had settled in the glade.

"She speaks of what happened to her people, father." He frowned, facing his father with his arms crossed over his chiseled chest, the well-defined muscles already evident at his young age thanks to intensive physical training. "The pixies claim that a flight of dragons destroyed her home and slaughtered her tribe."

Metalicana gawked. He glanced at the pixie elders in bewilderment.

"Is this true? Why have you not informed me or Igneel? Surely you know that a crime of such magnitude would not go uninvestigated and unpunished by either of us, we would gladly ensure such heinous criminals from our kind face the justice they deserve…"

The lady pixie raised her hands in a placating gesture. She offered Metalicana a wane smile.

"We never contacted you because it was never necessary my friend."

She took a shaky breath and turned towards Levy.

"We owe you an apology, dear Levy. Today is the day that even you shall learn the truth of your heritage."

The pixie elder paused, her look of sorrow deepening.

"The dragons did not kill your tribe. That was a rumor the other elders and I introduced and allowed to spread."

Levy looked aghast. "But… why?"

"You were beginning to question your roots. We wished to provide you an explanation that would deter you from seeking any further. Your situation is similar to Gajeel's, although unlike him the knowledge of it will not affect you. At least we hope not, but we did not wish to take the risk…"

"I still do not understand, Vecmamina"

"You, my precious child, are the last of the spirit fairies."

All the magical beings in the glade collectively gasped and turned to observe Levy. The little pixie herself looked stunned. She blinked a few times, struggling with the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes.

"You are immensely special, Levy." Her elder continued, her own eyes slightly watery, "You were entrusted to us by Lady Selena herself. Your magic is quite close to that of the high fairies, only slightly lesser in strength. Therefore… You face the same danger of fading that they do." the elder took a deep breath. "That is what happened to the rest of your tribe. They were not killed. They all faded away. Only you were saved in time."

"But that does not explain why you lied! And why did you blame the dragons?!" Levy gnashed her teeth and clenched her tiny fists. Almost unconsciously, Gajeel had drifted to her side. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She relaxed into his hold, the subtle gesture not missed by Lucy and Metalicana.

"It was for reasons of practicality..." The elder shot Metalicana an apologetic look. "After the night of blood occured, we assumed dragons were no longer the friends of humans. And as it was imperative that you think of humans as your friends, we hoped that making the dragons the 'enemies' so to speak, would encourage you to think kindlier of their opponents - the humans. A convoluted thought, we know, but we were desperate…"

"Why is it necessary that I think well of humans?"

Her elder's look turned grim. "There is a part of magical lore, dear Levy, that is not openly discussed in either book or banter. It has to do with the nature of the 'immortality' of the high fairies. As you know, although we speak of them as immortal, we also say that they have the capacity to 'fade away' which is akin to dying. The difference between them and the other races that are inevitably fated to die, is their ability to convert magical potential into energy to feed their life span. Every race possess an extra bit of 'magical potential' in addition to their regular magic, but the race that possess the most raw magical potential is…"

"The human race." Levy completed breathlessly. She trembled in place. Gajeel gently removed his hand from her shoulder, opting instead to wrap his arm around both her shoulders and pull her into his side. He turned to the elders, addressing them gruffly.

"But what has this to do with Levy? And how does it make her predicament similar to mine?"

"Being a spirit fairy, Levy has their 'drawback'. She will need to feed on magical potential for most of her lifetime in order to exist without fading away too soon. However, this condition will not afflict her until her magical maturity. Until then, she will be able to live the life of a normal fledgling, unless she uses her magic. That will cause her physical pain and speed up the process of maturing. After she matures… She will need to seek out as many beings with magical potential as she can." The elder's sorrowful gaze fell on Lucy. "We were so happy when she befriended a human! We hoped that through her new friend, she would meet more and increase her chances of survival…"

Yet again, a deathly silence followed the pixie elders words. It was finally broken by Gajeel, who turned to the deathly pale pixie still locked under his strong arm.

"I have even more to atone for now. I attacked you and forced you to use your magic. Not to mention I tried to kill your means of survival…"

He was halted by a dainty hand clamped over his mouth. "Quiet, you stupid dragon! If it weren't for you and these unfortunate events I would not have found out the truth I longed for! You have nothing to atone for. In fact… you have my thanks."

The pixie elders smiled at the exchange between the metal dragon and the little pixie fledgling, trading knowing glances with each other.

"We must return to the grotto now, my friend and little ones. We wish you fair fortune and hope we cross paths again soon. Droy, would you return with us? Your help is needed for some of the afternoon chores. Levy, say your goodbyes to your friends and return soon as well…"

With those parting words and graceful bows, the elders exited the clearing, Droy tagging along behind them after waving goodbye to his friends in the glade.

Metalicana bowed as they left, a smile of gratitude on his lips. He turned to survey the clearing once more, a deep throaty chuckle escaping him as his gaze fell on the younglings. "My nephew is smitten with a human and my son has fallen for a pixie. Will wonders never cease?"

"What do you mean 'smitten'?!" Lucy shrieked, her cheeks a rosy red. "He's not… I mean… why… how?!"

"I… I would not assume that…" Levy exclaimed in a whisper, throwing a shy glance at the dragon beside her. Gajeel merely shrugged off his grip on Levy and rolled his eyes.

"You're a gossipy old dragon with an overactive imagination. The Salamander may have fallen for your bait, but I'm smarter than that fire-breathing clown."

As if on cue, Natsu descended from the sky, landing neatly between Metalicana and Gajeel, fists raised and an excited grin upon his face.

"What bait? And those are fighting words I heard, Black Steel! Fight me!"

Gajeel didn't bother responding. Metalicana sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What are you doing back here, Natsu?"

"Well, as soon as we reached Alagesia, Happy awakened. He is fine, but since Carla offered to feed him his fish, he is going to spend the rest of the day recovering his full strength with Wendy and Carla." Natsu paused to shoot a smile at Lucy, who was visibly relieved by his words. "Father said I was far too fidgety to be kept home, so he sent me back here!" Natsu concluded with his trademark dazzling smile.

Metalicana groaned.

"Of course he would pawn his hyperactive offspring off on me to hatchling-sit, that flaming old pile of…"

"Err… Uncle Metalicana? Is that who I think it is?"

All three dragons paused as a new scent assailed them. As one they turned to face the bushes at the edge of the glade, waiting for the next addition to the drama unfolding in the clearing. 

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone can guess who the mystery person entering the glade could be, I'll post an extra chapter next week ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: It's interesting that multiple people guessed Loke. Huh. That was a direction I could've taken, now that I think about it…**

**But I wrote this chapter a long time back, and there's a lot of plot that flows well with the rest of the story - so I'm sticking with this chapter as is ;-) Sorry guys!**

**FireShifter - YES. Zeref and Mavis will be a part of this story. And they will be a pair. In fact, Mavis has already been mentioned in a previous chapter, and will be playing a major part towards the end of this looooonggg story…**

* * *

The bushes parted and the slim figure of a young maiden emerged. She had dark brown tresses that cascaded in ripples down her back, and shrewd violet eyes that danced with mirth. What stood out to Lucy the most though, was her attire. The young girl, probably only a few years older than herself, wore a long flowing skirt with a slit that revealed her long and toned legs. Her top was nothing more than a colorful and patterned brassiere, covering her already well-developed bosom. She strode into the clearing with an air of confidence that awed Lucy. She stopped right in front of Metalicana giving him a cool once over and addressing him in a rather rough tone.

"Well? Whacha want, ya old dragon? I betta not have wandered thru these old woods fer nothin!"

Metalicana chuckled, a rare bright grin taking over his features.

"I didn't know you were back in town, Cana. How fares your father?"

"Tha old fart? Eh, he's in decent health."

"Good. So I assume Jet didn't explain the circumstances before asking you to come to our aid?"

At that, Cana let out a peal of laughter, a musical sound that contrasted sharply with her earlier tone of mocking severity.

"Tha cowardly youngin took one look at old Porly and hightailed it outta the cabin so fast, I thought he'd got whiplash! Lucky for ya, lil ol' me was around to divine yer location…" she paused, glancing around at the other occupants of the clearing, "Course I couldn see wha all tha commotion was 'bout so Porly sent me here ta make sure everyone's still alive." Cana's gaze glazed over the other two dragons and Levy, but abruptly halted when she spied Lucy. Her eyes flashed with concern and she swore softly under her breath. She hurried over, plopping down onto the grass beside Lucy, looking straight into her eyes.

"Well, hello there lil un. Whatcha doin so far from yer home an' in tha company o these blackguards?"

As she spoke, she gently touched Lucy's leg, feeling it to find the break. As soon as she found it she clucked her tongue, removing a flask from her hip and handing it to Lucy, with a gesture indicating she should take a sip. Lucy timidly raised it to her lips, coughing when the stringent liquid hit her throat.

"Wha… _cough… _what is this?"

"A sorta alcohol that'll numb yer pain. Yer gonna need it for when I try ta set yer bone straight."

Cana had drawn out a couple of herbs and a tiny pestle and mortar out of a small pouch (that must've been magical because it looked far too small to hold so many contents in Lucy's opinion!) and was seriously focusing on the task at hand, mixing and mashing ingredients with a vengeance. She casually addressed Metalicana over her shoulder.

"I ain't exactly tha best at this healin crap, still only halfway thru ma training. But I'll be able ta manage this lil un's break just fine, lucky fer us it ain't infected with anythin. Old Porly woulda come herself, but she's a bit preoccupied with company o the male variety." Cana ended her speech with a leer and a suggestive wink, making Lucy blush to the roots of her hair.

Natsu, who had drifted to Lucy's other side and was watching Cana's administrations with a worried gaze, perked up at her words.

"Gramps is in town?"

"Aye. Just came in yesterday from the sound of it. He ain't been by Fairy Tail yet."

"Ha! Father's going to be thrilled! He's just in time for the Dragon Kings festival."

"Dunno if the old codger'll make it to yer festival. Said he's got some important business in his hometown."

"Er… Excuse me."

Both Natsu and Cana paused to observe Lucy, who was looking between the pair with a troubled expression on her face.

"I… I can't help but feel that you all know each other quite well, but… um… I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure of your acquaintance?"

Cana raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her face.

"Fair enough lil un. The name's Cana Alberona."

"Oh. Lovely. And I am Lucy. It is a pleasure to meet you. And are you… err… Could you be of the human female persuasion?"

Cana's grin widened, and she gave Lucy a raunchy wink.

"Whaddya think, honey? Don't I look like a human girl?"

"Oh, you do! I mean… Your features are very much those of a human girl, but then most of my magical friends seem to be able to take a form that looks quite human too, so I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to assume and possibly offend you…"

"Relax, sweetheart. I'm 100% human." Cana's smile softened, her gaze turning somber, "And from yer mannerisms and speech I'd guess yer from the courts of Pergrande?"

Lucy bowed her head, refusing to look the other girl in her eyes. She merely nodded in consent.

Cana looked at her, sympathy in her gaze, dropping all pretense of teasing. She placed a gentle, comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I've heard it's a harsh place despite the fancy trappins."

"It is a golden gilded cage!" Lucy snapped suddenly with surprising venom in her voice, "Cursed are we who are imprisoned there…"

Natsu, who had been listening to their conversation with rapt attention, frowned at Lucy's tone and words. It was very unlike her.

"Is it really so bad, Lucy?" he probed gently.

Lucy faltered for an instant. She normally kept quiet about her troubles at home, especially when she spoke to Natsu, since she had learned over time that he had a tendency to try to fix any problem she professed to have with his fury and his fists. She also dreaded him or his fellow dragons ever finding out about her parentage. If some of them could feel so much animosity towards her for simply being human, what would they think if they knew she was the daughter of the cruelest human in all of Pergrande?!

She sighed. "I exaggerate, Natsu. Tis not so terrible, at least I personally have no cause to complain. I have very little freedom, yes, and it can be quite lonely and stressful at times… But so far I am safe, and well cared for. And I cannot deny that there are numerous physical comforts I am privileged to enjoy…"

"That's nothing, Lucy! If you want comforts you should come to Alagesia! You'd have freedom, no stress and all the comforts in the world! Plus you'd have me! And Happy!"

"And that's exactly why she should stay far away from Alagesia! Being anywhere near you two would be hazardous to anyone's health!" Gajeel snickered.

"Are you trying to make her a part of your hoard?" Levy enquired of Natsu with a glare.

Natsu winced. "Well… no… not exactly..."

Cana scoffed. "Course he is! Look at 'er golden hair! Fire dragons have a weakness for gold, I betcha that's why he even cozied up ta 'er in the first place!"

"Is not! She's really nice! And she brings the most awesome meat from her kingdom for me, plus the fish she brings for Happy is pretty good too…"

"So you're using her to get yourself and your familiar extra food." Levy dead-panned.

"NO! I'm NOT trying to make her a part of my hoard, and I'm NOT her friend for the sake of the food!" He paused. "Well, not ONLY for the food."

Lucy blinked. "Err… Ok… It's a relief to know that my gifts of edibles aren't the _only _reason you are my friend. But what does Levy mean by your hoard, Natsu?"

Cana clucked her tongue. "Ya really dunno much do ya? A hoard is a dragon's treasure collection. Every single one of 'ems got one, and they're notoriously stingy 'bout sharin! Each type 'o dragon's got a preference for tha kind 'o treasure they like ta gather. Tha metal ones…" Cana gestured to Gajeel and a lost-in-thought Metalicana, "generally like ta stock up on weapons and precious gems. The air type like pretty things - like carvings, an' knick-knacks. The fire type steals anythin with a hint 'o gold. That ol' fairy tale of dragons kidnapping golden-haired princesses? It's all thanks to these fire-breathin' morons…"

"HEY! We don't _steal _gold, you witch! We earn it through battle! Same goes with the princesses!"

"HA!" Cana whooped in victory. "So ya admit it! Ya reptiles do kidnap humans, eh? Run, Lucy! 'Fore this flaming idiot tries ta lock ya up in a tower!"

"I'd never lock her up in a tower! Wouldn't have to. I could just build her the most comfortable house in all the land!" Natsu's chest puffed out in pride, "I've got one of the biggest hoards a hatchling could have in all the dragon kingdom!"

Cana snorted. "Course ya do! After all, yer lucky enough ta be tha friggin dragon pr…"

Natsu clapped his hand over Cana's mouth, furiously shaking his head. The remaining occupants of the clearing blinked, as Cana glared at Natsu, clearly peeved about being muzzled. Lucy shot Natsu a curious look. Natsu smiled back at her nervously.

Metalicana suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, addressing Cana gruffly.

"Aren't we all getting a little bit distracted here? Is the salve for Lucy's leg ready, Cana?"

Cana glanced down at the mortar in her lap and heaved a heavy sigh. She nodded, a somber expression on her face. Metalicana rose from his spot on the grass, quietly approaching Lucy and sitting beside Cana.

"Tell us what to do."

Cana nodded again slowly. "It'd be best if ye do the setting. I'll apply tha salve as soon as ya have set it right. Natsu'll hafta hold 'er down while ya do it, she ain't magical so I can't risk using any more magic to numb 'er pain." Cana shot Lucy an apologetic look. "We'll make it as quick as possible, Lucy."

Lucy paled but nodded resolutely.

Levy gazed at her friend, worry in her eyes. "Is there anything Gajeel and I can do as well, Cana?"

Cana frowned, "Yeah, I don't have a speck of ridge-weed on me. It's tha best thing to bind 'er leg with once it's been set, it'll help tha salve work faster. Could ya fetch me some from yonder hill?"

Levy and Gajeel nodded, spreading out their wings and taking off into the cool evening sky.

Cana turned back to Lucy, her expression grim.

"Ready?"

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded again. She was as ready as she'd ever be.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu?"

Natsu hummed an acknowledgment without bothering to look up. Lucy had fallen unconscious with the pain as soon as Metalicana had pulled her leg straight. Cana had promptly applied the salve and bound Lucy's leg with the ridge-weed that Gajeel and Levy returned with just moments later. Cana had mixed and administered a quick potion to convert Lucy's state of unconsciousness to that of a healing sleep. Having done his part, and assured by Cana of Lucy's speedy recovery, Metalicana had taken his leave. Gajeel, Levy, Cana, and Natsu had decided to wait until Lucy awakened. Natsu had gathered the sleeping girl into his lap and had refused to part with her until she awakened.

As the moments passed and the evening shadows lengthened, Natsu continued to gaze intently at Lucy, occasionally brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.

Cana observed them, her brow wrinkling. "Why'd ya panic when I was about ta call ya tha dragon prince?"

Natsu remained silent. Observing his reluctance to respond, Levy piped up. "I think it may have to do with the fact that Lucy seems to have a specific hatred for royalty."

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya mean?"

Levy hesitated. "Well… I honestly don't know why, but the few times I've asked her about her kingdom, she's always been rather vehemently against the royal family. I suspect her family may have a personal vendetta with them…"

"Aye, It has something to do with her father." Natsu interrupted gruffly. "From the little she has expressed of her life at home, I can tell he's a no-good bastard who doesn't treat her well." Natsu grit his teeth, a low growl escaping his throat. "She's afraid of him. And for some reason, she is afraid of the royalty of her land as well. It has prejudiced her against royalty and the rich in general." He gazed sorrowfully at the pretty girl breathing evenly in his lap. "I do not want her to know my station and hate me for it. Or fear me."

Gajeel grunted. "I doubt she would, Salamander. She seems to be unusually fond of your miserable hide - if you haven't scared her away yet, I don't think a confession of royal blood would do the trick."

Natsu shot his cousin a grim smile.

"Don't be so sure. Let me tell you what happened the other day…"

"_It was just in jest Lucy! Wouldn't you like to be called 'Princess'?"_

"_No! Not even in jest. The idea is abhorrent. Don't ever call me that!"_

_Natsu raised his eyebrows trading a mystified glance with Happy._

"_Yah know, you are __**very **__strange. Most beings wouldn't mind being referred to as royalty…"_

"_Well, I am not 'most beings'. And I don't want to be royal! Royalty is evil and cruel. I never wish to be associated with it!"_

"_Oh come on, Lucy! Royal folk are not __**all **__bad! There must be some who do good…"_

"_Nay, I have yet to meet one of royal blood who is not a blight upon this earth! Those wretched souls are the reason so many innocent beings suffer, and yet they escape entirely free…" Lucy exclaimed with uncharacteristic fury and bitterness._

_Natsu and Happy blinked, taken aback by her ferocity. Hesitantly, Happy reached out and patted Lucy's arm._"_We're sorry! If it upsets you so much, we'll never tease you with that word again!"_

_Lucy took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down._"_Thank you Happy. Please keep your word, both of you."_

As Natsu finished, he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes silently pleading for the understanding of the rest of the members of the clearing.

"I can't let her know. Please. Just this one thing!"

Slowly, the others nodded.

"The pixies won't tell her, Natsu."

"She won't hear it from me, Salamander."

"Yer a coward. But until ya tell 'er yerself, I ain't spillin anythin."

Natsu heaved a sigh of relief, holding Lucy a little tighter. The girl squirmed in her sleep, relaxing again after a moment, a small smile playing on her lips. He hoped she was having pleasant dreams.

* * *

The soft sound of swishing fabric permeated the air, the low hum of voices in the chamber barely hiding it. A majestic dragon-lady sat on an ornate stool at the center of the room, listening patiently to her companion as she deftly embroidered a beautiful cloak.

"He is becoming most unmanageable, my Queen, I daresay us water dragons have reached our limit…"

"I do understand Lady Aqualine," Grandine smothered the smile that threatened to overtake her lips, "I will certainly speak with him. As I have many times before. And daresay will continue to many times in the future…"

A knock on the door interrupted the temperamental Lady Aqualine before she could continue her complaint. Queen Grandine nodded to one of her handmaidens, who opened the intricately carved wooden doors of the queen's chambers.

In strode Metalicana, his brow furrowed and his crimson eyes focused on the floor before him. Grandine's jovial greeting faded on her lips as she took in his disturbed expression, a small frown forming on her face. She turned to Lady Aqualine with a polite and placating smile.

"I have some private business I wish to discuss with Sir Metalicana, milady. If you would kindly excuse us?"

Lady Aqualine frowned, but rose from her seat nonetheless, falling into a deep curtsey in front of her queen. She shot Metalicana a look of curiosity before gliding gracefully out of the queen's chambers.

Grandine gestured to the seat the Lady had just vacated and Metalicana took it, a slow smile beginning to form on his face.

"Complaints about his Majesty from her Ladyship?"

"Same old, same old, my friend. Now what troubles you, sir?"

Metalicana hesitated, glancing at the handmaidens weaving their works in a corner of the queen's chamber, their soft friendly banter echoing off the walls.

"Err… What I would like to discuss requires strict privacy my Queen. And the presence of His Majesty as well, if that could be managed."

Queen Grandine's eyes widened. She beckoned to one of her handmaidens and whispered a few words in her ear. The young sky dragoness giggled, flashing her queen a huge smile. She turned to the rest of the handmaidens, herding them from the room before closing the main door and approaching the doors of the Queen's wall-length closet. Opening the third closet door, she cleared her throat and announced rather coyly.

"His Majesty, King Igneel."

Igneel stepped out of the closet scratching the back of his neck with a rather sheepish expression on his face. Metalicana rolled his eyes.

"Hiding from Lady Aqualine?"

"It was my beloved wife's idea!" Igneel grinned at Metalicana. "Well, what have you to say to me and my Queen, you old rust-bucket?"

Metalicana returned his King's grin with a smirk, pausing until the last handmaiden had excused herself from the room and closed the doors behind her. His jovial expression faded the moment the doors clicked closed and he ran a hand over his haggard face. Grandine and Igneel took in his appearance with concerned gazes.

"What happened brother? Last we heard, you found a lead on that atrocious human mage who terrorized our magical brethren in the south-eastern province - were you not successful in your arrest?"

"He is dead." Metalicana intoned in a lifeless voice. "But that is not what has unsettled me. I tracked the vermin to a clearing in the enchanted woods - the clearing where your son regularly meets his 'fae' friend." Metalicana paused, turning to Grandine. "Igneel was right - your son has been lying about this friend of his. Presumably to protect her. It is a she and… she is not of the fae." Metalicana hesitated again, glancing between the couple before him.

"What is it about his new playmate that upsets you so, my friend?" Grandine gently prompted him. "If she is not of the fae, then what is she?"

"She is a human."

Grandine frowned, turning to her husband, who in turn had a troubled look upon his face.

"Well… that is less than ideal of course, but is she not a child? Surely a youngling, even a human, poses no threat to our son? And Wendy seems to love her as well, I believe she and Carla have been to meet her…"

"She is not just any human." Metalicana interrupted, his gaze boring into Grandine's. "Even as a child, she is one of the prettiest human females to grace this earth. She has the complexion of cream, and sparkling brown eyes. She has… the most golden hair of any human I've ever seen, bar one."

Grandine had paled as Metalicana's speech had progressed, her breath catching in her throat and her hand instinctively reaching out to clasp her husband's.

"And her name is Lucy."

Grandine gasped, her gaze snapping to Igneel's, her hand trembling in his grasp. Igneel pulled her into a tight hug, addressing his brother-in-arms over his wife's head.

"Are you sure of this? Is she truly the Lucy we are thinking of?"

Metalicana nodded slowly, his sorrowful eyes fixed on Grandine.

"Aye. I spent some time with the younglings, just observing her. There is no doubt. She is Lucy, the Princess of Pergrande. The daughter of Jude and… Layla…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: A hearty thank you to my reviewers - Nattie414, FireShifter & Mermaidnerd456! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! This one is going to be another chapter loaded with important intros - I'm trying to setup as many new characters as well as flesh them out a little in this world's context in the first part of this story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Natsu couldn't help his whiny tone. It was so unfair!

Queen Grandine fixed her recalcitrant offspring with a glare.

"Because you are the Prince of Alagesia, and you will do your duty as an honorable host."

"But icicle breeches is a jerk! Why do I have to 'entertain' him?! We only end up fighting anyways…"

"This time will be different, Natsu." His mother said gently. "The poor boy lost his mother a year ago in a demon attack. And barely a month ago, he lost his teacher in the same manner. According to his father, it has made him even more withdrawn than usual. He has also become rather aggressive and reckless at times. He is in pain, and the only way he has been able to express it is by acting out. King Silver will be sending him here as a form of punishment, but he hopes that in our care perhaps he will make friends, open up a little more and… be himself again." Grandine smiled, reaching out a hand to tousle her son's salmon locks.

Natsu pouted, muttering under his breath. "I still don't see what that has to do with me."

Grandine's gaze sharpened and she folded her arms, her expression becoming stern once again.

"Natsu, you will treat him as your friend and make him feel welcome here. Do you understand?"

Natsu sighed, bowing formally to his mother. He recognized that tone. It was the rare one she used when she brooked no argument - any commands she issued in that tone were to be obeyed without question.

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Now run along, I will send word to you when he arrives."

Natsu shot out of his mother's chambers without a backward glance.

Grandine sighed, shaking her head. Despite his promise, she could not be sure how her headstrong son would treat the little boy who was soon to be her ward for a year. Ever since they were tiny hatchlings, the pair had always been extremely competitive and combative. She hoped they would be able to set aside their differences this time and actually be friends. Or at least call a truce. And not try to kill each other on sight.

"Well," Grandine mused under her breath, "Whatever may happen, things are certainly going to be more exciting once you arrive, Prince Gray."

* * *

Lucy sighed, shifting uncomfortably in her rigid wooden chair. Her strict governess had insisted she wear the dress she currently adorned - a white, frilly monstrosity that made her itch in places she could never hope to reach. She sighed again, gazing longingly out of the majestic windows gracing the walls of the antechamber she had been unceremoniously relegated to. She had been instructed to wait patiently until he was ready to meet her. A frisson of excitement bubbled up in her as she remembered the purpose of all the torturous primping she had been subjected too. Her Grandfather was back in town! She still distinctly remembered the last time he had visited, although it had been more than two years ago. The affable and kind man had taken her for her first carriage ride in the nearby town, even stopping to buy her a sweet treat at one of the local shops! When she expressed a desire to see the street performers, he immediately escorted her to their venue, even encouraging her to participate in their act! She couldn't remember ever laughing as much or being as giddy with joy as she had felt on that day. Well, before she had met Natsu and the rest of her magical friends, of course.

The glowing grin that had crept on her face at the memory abruptly fell from her lips as she recalled the aftermath of that glorious day. Her father had been furious when he had heard of their adventure, warning his Uncle never to take such liberties again. She had been forbidden from ever venturing outside the palace walls, and her already rigorous schedule was made even more stringent. The worst repercussion had been the rumors of how the street performers who had dared to entertain her had mysteriously disappeared the very next day…

She sighed yet again, fidgeting in place, nervous yet excited. She knew her Grandfather could not risk upsetting her father - her Grandfather was a Colonel in the Pergrande army after all, and had to obey his King's commands - but Lucy suspected her sly and clever elder would still find a way to make his visit memorable.

The door creaked open, and Lord Capricorn peeked into the antechamber, his gaze immediately falling on Lucy.

"Your Grandfather will see you now, your highness."

With an exclamation of delight, Lucy hopped off the uncomfortable chair and daintily made her way into the main chamber.

Beside the elegant table in the corner of the room, stood a little man with a luxurious white mustache and no hair to speak of on his head. His lips were turned down in a frown as he studied the parchment in his hands, but a spark of good-humour still danced in his eyes, betraying his inner jovial nature. As Lucy stepped into the room, his head snapped up. His shining eyes fixed on hers, a brilliant smile lighting up his face and deepening the laugh wrinkles adorning it.

"Grandpapa Makarov!"

"Lucy, my favorite, most precious granddaughter! Come here and give your old grandpapa a hug!"

Lucy giggled, skipping forward to wrap her arms around the man who was not very much taller than herself.

"Grandpapa, I am your _only _granddaughter!"

"Then doesn't that make you all the more precious?"

Lucy giggled, clutching her grandfather even tighter.

"I missed you so much Grandpapa…"

Makarov sighed, gently extricating himself from Lucy's embrace.

"I truly am sorry my dear, for taking so long to visit you again. My troops were ordered to quell an ambush up north, and I have only just returned from that grueling expedition." He patted her head affectionately. "How have you been, my dear?"

"I am faring well, Grandpapa."

"Hmmm… You certainly look well. You are starting to bloom into a young woman, I see."

Lucy glanced at herself and blushed. Her Grandfather was right, she had been maturing much faster than most of the other maidens her age. Although she had not yet developed the curves that Cana possessed, her newest friend had taken one long look at her and had proclaimed that she would easily surpass the buxomest of lasses in Pergrande someday. A fact that Happy and Natsu had mercilessly teased her about, much to her embarrassment and chagrin.

Her Grandfather interrupted her musings with a question.

"Has the palace weapons master begun your training?"

"Not yet, Grandpapa. But I shall no doubt begin very soon."

"Hmmm… and how has Sir Taurus planned to conduct your mock bouts? Has he found a suitable sparring partner for you?"

Lucy frowned. "Errr… I believe he intends to spar with me himself, since it may be near impossible to find someone suitable after Father's latest edict. I am not allowed to associate with any person of lesser station than a knight, and there are none amongst our nobleman's progeny who have been interested in equipping themselves in the art of warfare. None in Pergrande, at any rate."

"Well… How about a child knight?"

"What?! But Grandpapa, I have never heard of one such! The youngest knight in Pergrande is Sir Princeton, and even he is one-and-twenty!"

"Ahhh… But she is not of Pergrande - not yet at least. And she could be an accomplished knight despite her young age." Makarov grinned at Lucy, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "In fact I would wager good gold on the fact that, once trained, she could defeat most of our nation's warriors with ease."

"She sounds… fascinating. Just who is this girl, Grandpapa?"

Her grandfather's grin widened as he turned to the door of the chamber, calling upon Lord Capricorn again. The door opened, and in strode a beautiful young maiden, a few years older than Lucy, as well developed as Cana, but with quite a different presence. She walked with an air of quiet dignity, an aura of majesty and danger surrounding her. Her long scarlet locks tumbled down her back, and she was attired in the loveliest set of armor Lucy had ever seen. She reached Makarov and Lucy, bowing low to both of them, before sinking on one knee in front of the latter.

"Milady. It would be my greatest honor to be allowed to serve as your sparring partner and companion in learning the arts of warfare. With your gracious permission."

Lucy smiled softly, taking in the girl's stoic and dignified demeanor. The young maiden betrayed an underlying strain of nerves despite her outward regal and confident mien.

"Arise, Lady Knight. The honor of having you as my friend-in-arms would be mine, noble soul. How must I address you?"

"I am called Lady Scarlett."

"And your given name?"

Lady Scarlett blinked in surprise. None of the nobles she had interacted with had ever bothered to ask her so personal a question. A genuine smile appeared on her face.

"My given name is Erza, your highness."

"And mine is Lucy. From this day forth, please feel free to address me by this name." she hesitated, her lips falling into a grimace, "Except when we are in the company of any of the nobles of the Pergrande Courts. Those stuffy shirted buffoons have made my life hellish for my _occasional_ lack of propriety, and I will not have you be a victim of their machinations as well."

Makarov chuckled, fondly tweaking his granddaughter's nose.

"You called the Duke Everlue a corpulent tyrant and snuck horse dung into his afternoon tea. I hardly think Erza would ever display such a lapse in etiquette."

"I stand by what I said! How could calling him that be considered improper - I was merely stating a well known fact! And the latter was simply a gift from my horse Buttercup that he had dared to insult. And besides… It was never proven to be I!"

Makarov let out a long and loud laugh upon hearing her indignant response. Erza allowed herself a smile, glancing between the two royals. The apprehension she had been feeling since Lord Makarov announced that she was to be the princess's battle companion melted away. Her highness - or Lucy, she mentally corrected herself - seemed to be of the same disposition as her grandfather. Regal and noble but not arrogant or pretentious. They both possessed a jovial spirit and an air of kindness.

Still wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Makarov addressed Erza. "As you can see, my granddaughter is quite a handful." He threw Lucy another mischievous smile as she pouted in ire. "I know well of your strict self discipline, Erza, and I know you will endeavor to impart that to this rapscallion. I wish you all the best! However…" Makarov's smile faded, his brows furrowing and a slight frown replacing it, "Despite her spirited approach to the courtiers, Lucy is no novice in navigating this complex and even dangerous world of the palace. Whilst you are undoubtedly a prodigy in battle, she is undoubtedly one in politics. If you wish to survive in the courts of Pergrande, I would request you to heed her advice well."

Makarov fixed Erza with a long and meaningful look. Erza returned his look steadily, nodding slowly in acquiescence. Satisfied, Makarov turned to Lucy.

"Now you, my little imp. As well as you have balanced your play with your duties till now, things will change drastically once you debut at three and ten. It is far too young an age to bear such responsibility, as I have expressed numerous times to your father…" Makarov grit his teeth, his eyes flashing with displeasure, "But for reasons I am unable to fathom, he wishes you introduced as a full member of the high court as soon as possible. Once that happens, I will have little to no ability to protect you, and mark my words - you will need it! It is for this purpose that I wished you to have an intelligent, loyal and trustworthy companion who would be capable of protecting your person…" Makarov paused for a moment, a chuckle breaking the gravity of his speech, "As well as tempering your more extravagant schemes. Erza is undoubtedly one such, and I would request you to trust her and confide in her."

Lucy glanced at Erza, a shy smile on her face.

"Certainly Grandpapa."

"As you command, my Lord."

Makarov gave both young girls his widest grin.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's see what we can do about finding a scrumptious repast in this god-forsaken hovel!"

* * *

Gray gazed out of the window before him, tugging restlessly at the collar of his shirt. Behind him, through the thick curtains veiling the chamber, he could hear the indiscernible murmur of voices as the fiery fool argued vehemently with his parents.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Natsu, it would be nice for Gray to spend time with others, especially those of his own kind!"

"But he's already met lots of humans in Fairy Tail, why the hell do I have to introduce him to Lucy too?"

"Natsu…" Igneel growled, growing impatient with his stubborn lad. "If you aren't willing to take him, then I'll call Wendy in here this instant to do so instead!"

Natsu glared at his father, a triumphant look in his eye. "You can try! She won't do it, I made her swear on the dragon code not to talk about Lucy to anyone in Alagesia who hasn't met her! She can't break her promise!" Natsu dropped his voice an octave, continuing his tirade under his breath, "I should've made that metal moron and that traitorous uncle of mine promise as well…"

Igneel and Grandine sighed, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Grandine hesitantly placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"We truly admire your drive to protect your friend, my dear. But both your father and I have assured you that she will never be harmed by any dragons or friends of dragons. Please trust us when we say we care for your friend as well. We felt that introducing her and Gray to each other might be beneficial for both." Grandine hesitated, her eyes darting to the veil beyond which she knew the boy in question patiently waited. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Gray has been here for well past a month now, and yet your father and I can see little positive progress in his emotional state. He still seems so cold and distant… Surely you've noticed this as well, my son?"

Natsu opened his mouth to vehemently deny the fact, but paused before he could form the words. If he were being entirely honest with himself, he _had _noticed a difference in the ice princess. The jerk hardly initiated fights anymore, and talked even less than he used too. Whenever he heckled or taunted Natsu, there was an underlying strain of misery in his voice that made the insult seem listless and lifeless. His perpetual state of gloom had incited Natsu to pick even more fights with him than usual, and it seemed the only time the snow cone showed some spark of his old self was when he was battling it out against his frenemy. Probably not a healthy sign.

Grandine interrupted his musings with a gentle cough. "I know how much you enjoy spending time with Lucy and I suppose having to share her with yet another friend may not be to your liking," Grandine suppressed a smile, "But think how happy Lucy would be to meet a human like herself, especially one who can perform magic? And just imagine how happy Gray would be to meet a kind, friendly human girl - perhaps it would coax him out of his shell?" Grandine patted Natsu's head affectionately. "You hide it well son, but you quite obviously care about Gray too."

Natsu let out a scandalized yelp. "I do not!"

Igneel chuckled. "Right, and yet you've spent the better part of your time for the past month and a half poking and prodding that poor boy into opening up to you. Admit it Natsu, with Gajeel up in the Northern Kingdom, Gray is your only close friend in Alagesia."

"Is not! I've got Happy! And Romeo? And Atlas…"

Igneel smirked. "I'm not including your fan club. But all this is besides the point, will you take Gray to the clearing with you today or not?"

Natsu frowned, his eyes locked on his own shuffling feet. His parents waited patiently while he seemed to think long and hard.

"... Alright, but Gray cannot introduce himself as the Prince of Icegard."

His parents looked taken aback. "That's a rather strange condition, Natsu, why can't he claim his heritage?"

Natsu looked up at both his parents, a solemn expression on his face. "Because Lucy hates royals. She seems frightened of them as well…"

Igneel's brow furrowed. "What?! That can't be Natsu, after all she's…" He was suddenly halted by his wife's hand squeezing his bicep.

"We understand, Natsu." Grandine said gently. "We trust your judgment. Go ahead and introduce them to each other as you see fit."

Natsu beamed at his mother. With a quick bow to his parents, he ducked under the heavy curtain covering the door, greeting the waiting human outside with a battle cry. A loud 'Come, you pathetic popsicle! We're going to visit Lucy!' drifted back into the chamber Natsu had just left.

Igneel turned to his wife, a question on his tongue, but was hushed by her slim finger laid gently against his lips. The moment the clamor of the two children had faded off into the distance, she spoke.

"I know what you were going to say. Lucy is the Princess, why would she hate the royals?" Grandine hesitated. "From what Metalicana has told me, and what I have gathered from our son and daughter, I believe Lucy is hiding her parentage and true station from the others. She is probably ashamed… of Jude."

Igneel stared at his wife, a deep sigh escaping him. "I cannot fault her. I am not proud of what he has become either. Especially when I know just how good he could be."

"That was a long time ago, dear. He has changed, and we must accept that."

"I know, I know. From the sound of it, Lucy has taken a great deal more after Layla."

Grandine smiled. "Yes, in looks and certain mannerisms. But her determination and courage could only be from Jude. We may have lost him in a fashion, and Layla as well, but we have Lucy now…"

Igneel nodded gravely, his eyes meeting his wife's in a silent promise. They had Lucy to protect and nurture from a distance. And they would do everything in their power to save her from her parent's fates. For Layla's sake. And Jude's.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy was a patient person. She really was. Well, she wasn't an angel, but on a scale of mere mortals, she would proudly say she ranked rather high. But given the current direction her life had taken, it did not matter how well she ranked on the scale of fortitude - for she suspected that even if she were to possess the equanimity of a goddess, it would be to no avail. For her own personal demon - in fabulous armor and possessing the most luxurious scarlet hair - would demolish what little poise Lucy had left, in a matter of seconds. The scarlet menace (as she had affectionately dubbed her friend in her head) had, over the course of the past month and a half, proceeded to make Lucy's already strenuous schedule excruciatingly rigorous. Nowadays, in addition to the usual daily grind, she had the added pleasure of five separate sparring sessions a day. Not to mention the rigorous exercise routine that she had to undergo under Erza's watchful eye, all before the crack of dawn! It was honestly getting so bad that Lucy was secretly beginning to prefer Lady Aquarius to her new young taskmaster. She was actually beginning to look upon her old arch nemesis with fondness and nostalgia... Which was where she drew the line!

Because the truth was, despite her ardent belief that Erza was some sort of cosmic punishment bestowed upon her to cleanse her of her sins, Lucy still couldn't help but feel a kinship with the girl. Beneath the stoic mien and the ruthless drive, there was a kind, gentle and feminine soul that Lucy could see was a valuable friend. If only the wretched girl would actually open up enough for her to _be _her friend!

For Lucy really wished to follow her Grandpapa's advice. She really did. She wished to be Erza's friend and confide in her and in turn be the recipient of her confidences - but how could she do so when she knew Erza was hiding something and actively avoiding talking about it? And when the girl in question herself tried to keep her at arm's length? It was this, more than anything else, that truly tried Lucy's patience.

Lucy sighed and plopped down onto the grass of the glade. She took a deep breath and looked around her. As she had expected, the place was empty, except for the chirping birds and a few of the braver variety of wildlife venturing into the open space for a drink at the clear spring running through it. She grimaced. It had been a close call, but she had sufficiently distracted her new friend with a promise of strawberry cake if she offered to help Loke shift some armor from one of the stables to the armory. Lucy had thankfully discovered the scarlet beauty's two greatest weaknesses - good armor and strawberry cake - and had mercilessly exploited both to gain some much-desired freedom. It had been well over a month since she had seen her magical friends, and she was eager to meet them all again. She knew Levy had been quite busy with her grotto's elders, learning as much as she could about her fairy heritage and the powers she would inherit upon her magical maturation, but she had no idea what Natsu, Happy, Wendy and the others had been up to. She had managed to send a hurried message through Happy, warning Natsu of her soon-to-be-busy schedule (right before the scarlet tornado had begun to sweep through her world) but she had received no response from the irritating dragon or his annoying familiar.

A sound at the edge of the glade had her stiffening up and sitting straighter. She glanced over her shoulder at the shrubbery, squinting to spot the source of the noise. A rabbit bounded out of the woods, sniffing at some flowers nearby. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. After the episode with Gajeel, she was especially jumpy about strange noises in the dell, a fact that the grumpy ore dragon had noticed and apologized for. And then he had promptly christened her a rabbit for her likeness to one when she had lobbed a shoe at his nose and threatened him. Which had devolved into a fist fight with Natsu when that remark reminded him of the way she had been in danger from Gajeel that day. Lucy giggled to herself, relaxing as a cool breeze wafted through the glade. Her dragon friend was very protective of her… Though not nearly as protective as Gajeel seemed to be of Levy. Lucy smirked. There was something beginning there, and she fully intended to fan the little flame between the shy pair every chance she got. Once Gajeel returned from the North, of course. Hmmm, perhaps a little romance was what the maroon-haired tyrant needed as well? To make her as kind and tractable as she had seen the grouchy metal brute become around the petite and pretty fairy…

Lucy stretched her arms above her head for a moment before propping her torso up on her outstretched palms and languidly stretching her slender legs out in front of her. She tilted her face up towards the sunlight, basking in the warm rays. She closed her eyes, her face settling into a serene expression. Her golden hair cascaded down her back, the tips brushing the dew drops decorating the grass. Wisps of her hair floated around her face in the breeze, framing it in an angelic halo.

It was in this pose, that he first saw her.

* * *

Gray trudged along behind the hyperactive fire dragon and his equally energy-filled exceed, dragging his feet as much as he could. He blocked out the incessant chatter of the pair, ignoring most of the questions and remarks the little cat pelted him with, as well as the taunts and threats lobbed his way by the flame-breathing idiot.

"...So whatever you do, you icy moron, don't mention that you're a Prince! Or that I'm one either."

"Uh huh."

"And keep your clothes on ya pervert! She musn't know of your freakish habit of taking your clothes off in warmer climates. She's rather skittish and sort of prim - if you scare her away I'll pound your ugly face into the ground!"

Gray rolled his eyes and didn't bother to comment. Of course, she would be a prude - all the nobles of Pergrande were. Snobbish, haughty, arrogant, and manipulative as well. He had heard more than enough sordid stories about the Courts of Pergrande from his father and his teacher… Gray mentally shook himself, before he dipped into the black hole of his memories, forcing his thoughts back on the girl and Pergrande. Any person from such a horrid place as Pergrande had to be horrible themselves, however much they pretended otherwise. It was no surprise that this fire-brained idiot - being the simpleton that he was - had fallen under this human girl's spell, but he, the Prince of Icegard, knew better than to trust a maiden from that accursed place. Additionally, the manner in which Natsu incessantly talked about her, caused Gray's hackles to raise and his suspicions to deepen. The boisterous and normally careless fire-dragon had spent the better part of the last half-hour's journey to their meeting spot describing his human friend and 'preparing' Gray to meet her. Although his descriptions mainly consisted of her 'strangeness' and the 'odd things she said and did', the way he delivered his opinions was uncharacteristically gentle - an affectionate tone permeating every word. Even Happy spoke of the girl in a warm and fond voice, regaling Gray with anecdotes of her kindness 'when she wasn't being strange or mean'.

"Next time you'd better carry the snow cone so we can fly to the clearing, Happy. It's taking forever to get there on foot."

"Aye! No problem - He's not nearly as heavy as Lucy!"

Gray's lips twitched and a small snort escaped him. As much as he was loath to admit, the fire-dragon and his companion were an amusing and engaging pair. It had always been easy to laugh around them (most of the time _at _them) and even in his current state of mind, they were the only ones who could draw a chuckle out of him.

The noise he had made did not go unnoticed. Natsu flipped around, walking backward so that he could face Gray.

"What's so funny, ice-boy? That frozen heart of yours finally thawing? Are you at last able to recognize my awesome hilarity?"

Gray smirked. "You just called yourself a clown, flame brain."

"Uh… I did not! I just called myself awesome and funny. At least I don't chill people to the bone with my very presence like you do, you icy ignoramus!"

"Sure."

Natsu's brow furrowed. The old Gray would have punched him in the gut for those baiting words.

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to talk about what's bothering you. You may be an ice mage, but you can't freeze your feelings forever."

Gray grit his teeth, glaring at the dragon who was nimbly navigating the ground beneath him despite his backward stride. "Waxing poetic huh, fire dunce? And I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'm the same as always."

"Uh huh. And I'm the Princess of Pergrande."

The trio had reached the edge of the clearing, Natsu still walking backward to glower at Gray, and Happy trailing a little behind them both, taking in the sights of the forest and cheerfully whistling a tune.

That was why - when they approached the edge of the clearing - Gray was the first one to take in the sight of the lithe little figure basking in the sunlight. Gray halted in his tracks, his eyes becoming wide, his breath catching in his throat.

The insult Natsu had been preparing to hurl at Gray died in its tracks as Natsu took in his friend's expression, surprised by the sudden flush on his cheeks and warmth in his eyes. Before he could turn around, however, a blue and white blur shot past both the boys, hurtling into the glade at an alarming rate.

"LUCY!"

The little girl in question yelped and fell flat on her back, startled by the furry blue bullet that had caught her square in the stomach. Laughing, she lifted the little cat above her, mock pouting at him.

"Happy! Don't startle me like that!"

Natsu followed the little cat into the glade at a more leisurely pace, plopping down on the grass beside the pair.

"You should've been alert. There are all kinds of beings in this forest, something might have ventured out to eat you."

Lucy stuck out her tongue at the dragon, sitting up and brushing her dress free of dew and debris.

"If such creatures really existed in this wood, I should have been devoured eons ago! As it has not happened to date, I will take my chances."

"Aye," Happy added, a serious expression on his face and an evil twinkle in his eye, "No sane creature in this forest would eat a nasty-tasting thing like Lucy, no matter how fat and fleshy she may be!"

"... YOU DEVILISH FELINE, I AM NOT FAT! AND IF THEY TRIED TO EAT ME, I KNOW I WOULD TASTE DELICIOUS… Wait, what in heavens am I saying?! Grrrr… Come here you confounded cat, I will…" Lucy's voice trailed off as her gaze fell on the fourth occupant of the clearing, still standing by the shadows at the edge. Her brow furrowed and a curious expression appeared on her delicate face.

"Errr… Hello. May I know who you are?"

Natsu threw a casual glance at Gray and bellowed. "Come out into the sun, you frozen icicle! Are you afraid you are going to melt?"

Gray snapped out of his daze as Natsu's loud words pierced through his thoughts. The young maiden was gazing in his direction, her wide and innocent brown eyes sparkling with excitement and warmth. Her gentle smile beckoned to him, and he found himself walking forward almost against his will. He stopped a few feet from where she sat on the grass next to Natsu. Happy was being cradled tenderly in her lap despite her earlier ire with the exceed.

Gray found he was speechless. The flame bastard had said all manner of things about the girl they were going to meet, but he had still left out a few crucial details. The most glaring of which was that... she was exquisite! Her golden hair, her porcelain skin, her slender yet curvy (for her age) figure, and her deep, expressive chocolate brown eyes made her one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. And that was saying something, for Gray had met his fair share of beauties in Icegard. But beyond all of that, he could sense an innocence about her, and an air of genuine kindness that forced him to acknowledge that she was not the threat he had imagined her to be. Her disarming interactions with Happy and Natsu further cemented his belief in her good nature. His earlier mistrust mostly dissipated, leaving behind only sincere curiosity.

Through his mental struggle, the little girl had waited patiently, observing the vacillating expressions on his face. Slowly rising from her spot on the grass, she approached him cautiously, as one would approach a skittish animal. Stopping a foot away, she extended her hand for a handshake, a shy smile upon her face.

"My name is Lucy, and I am a human. What manner of creature are you?"

Gray blinked, surprised. "Err… Can't you tell? I am a human just like you." He paused, a shy smile forming on his face too. "My name is Gray. I am an ice mage." He took the hand she offered, and in a gesture he had been taught (but had absolutely refused to use before) raised it to his lips to place a chaste kiss upon it.

Lucy blushed, stammering a little. "How… How gallant of you… I just wasn't sure, when Natsu called you an icicle, I thought you were some manner of ice being… Are you really a magical human though? And what do you mean by ice mage? Can you do magic with ice? Could you show me?" Her eagerness quickly overtook her embarrassment and she reached out to clasp both his hands in hers, excitement and awe writ on her face.

A loud roar interrupted them before Gray could form a response, and a red blur wrenched Gray away from Lucy, tackling him to the ground.

"I. TOLD. YOU. NOT. TO. UPSET. HER!" The enraged dragon roared between blows to the bewildered boy.

"What are you talking about, you flaming moron!? She's not upset!"

"Then why did her face go red when you kissed her hand?! And why the hell did you _do _that, snow menace?"

Natsu gave a surprised yelp when he felt a sudden jerk on his horn. He jumped off of Gray, whirling around to face an angry Lucy.

"Because, you insufferable dragon, he was greeting me in the manner that a gentleman greets a lady! And I wasn't upset! I was… Just a little surprised, and embarrassed. I didn't expect a friend of _yours _to be chivalrous…"

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm not chivalrous?"

Lucy arched an eyebrow, placing her dainty hands upon her hips.

"Oh, I'm not implying. I'm outright _telling _you that you haven't a chivalrous bone in your body!"

This devolved into a squabble between the pair that very soon had Gray in stitches of mirth. He had to admit, this girl was just as entertaining as the fire dragon and his cat. He couldn't remember a time he had felt so lighthearted and free as he did in the company of this unlikely set of friends. Especially in the recent past. As the afternoon slowly faded into evening, Gray found himself relaxing, and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy. 

* * *

The cold air swirled around him, buffeting him slightly as he trudged through the knee-deep snow. With a sigh, he glanced down at the parcel in his arms, grimacing at the sight of it. When his father had packed him off to the northern kingdom, he had warned him of the arrogant nature of some of the court dragons. Still, Gajeel had not dreamt that he would be recruited by them as their personal courier. But here he was. Delivering a package of treats to one of the courtier's hatchlings living in Icegard. And he was expected to brave the monstrous weather of the north to get it to him!

Gajeel grit his teeth. In a way, he should be grateful for being in this wretched place. Lately, when he wasn't running errands for the haughty northern dragons, he spent most of his time in the Northern Kingdom's extensive and well-stocked library. It was there, in one of the more obscure tomes, that he had found a confusing, yet possibly valuable piece of information.

"_When afflicted with a curse of mixed magic, the only effective deterrent is the art of blood wielding."_

This one sentence had given him pause. His instincts told him it was significant, but its full meaning eluded him. He could not even ascertain if he had interpreted it correctly, for the tome he had found it in was in the tongue of the humans, most likely one of the publications that had been gifted to the Northern Dragons by the people of Icegard. Frustrated and slightly frightened, he had finally turned to the one being who was fast becoming his closest confidant - the spirited little pixie - nay, the last spirit fairy, Levy. With a gruff, succinct epistle (very similar to the ones he had been sending her since his arrival in the north) he had explained what he had found. Her long, quirky, and eloquent response still brought a smile to his face whenever he recalled it. Amongst many colorful complaints about his lack of interest in the veritable 'heaven' of books he had been blessed with, she elaborated on the words that had piqued his interest.

"_You are right in suspecting that what you suffer from is very similar to what a human would suffer if they were to be afflicted with a 'curse of mixed magic'." _She had written. _"Such a curse is essentially when light and dark magic combine to form an attack. The mention of blood wielding is heartening indeed! For it means that were you to learn and probably master the esoteric art of blood manipulation - do read 'Most Ancient Magiq' by Sir Rudolph Hemay! - you would be capable of controlling the battle raging inside you without the aid of your mother's necklace."_

He had sought out the book she had suggested (albeit begrudgingly - she could have simply explained what she knew, she just wanted him to read one of her beloved books!) and had read all he could on the matter. Most of the content had been either too boring or beyond his level of understanding, but what he could discern was that blood wielding was a form of water magic. He wondered if he could meet a water mage who could teach him how to manipulate the blood in his body… But he doubted he would ever come across one such. Even the water dragons of his land had never mastered such an arcane art… but perhaps one of the human mages in Icegard had. He had heard tales of the immense power of some of these mages wielded, and he was very curious to meet them. Now that he was on his way to Icegard, perhaps he could find a human who could help him better handle his condition...

A cry rang out, echoing in the still, frozen air and wrenching Gajeel out of his thoughts. With a practiced motion, he snapped out his wings and sped towards the source of the sound, his half-transformation taking over and covering him in steel scales in an instant. He turned a corner around a snow drift and took in the scene before him with a gasp.

Rising from the icy lake was a creature the likes of which he had only read in legends. Her rich blue hair cascaded down her back, and her icy blue eyes matched the steely color of the water from which she rose. Strange markings decorated most of her upper body, the bottom half tapering into a magnificent, shimmering tail that was a shade of blue darker than her hair. The ice blocks scattered around the lake seemed to have no effect on her, even though she was scantily clothed in an intricately decorated top only covering her bosom. Despite her developed bust, she looked very young, approximately Levy's age Gajeel would have wagered to guess. The majestic mermaid, for that was what Gajeel knew she was, sat upon a spout of icy water near the edge of the lake, her poise and air that of royalty.

She glared threateningly at a little critter curled on the ground beside the lake.

Gajeel's gaze followed hers to the creature on the ground, and with another startled gasp he lunged forward. Based on the legends, he could only guess what was happening. But if he had truly stumbled upon the situation he thought, then he had to be prepared.

Prepared to fight to the death to prevent the loss of an innocent life.


	15. Chapter 15

Gajeel's lunge was not a moment too late. A tidal wave of icy water that had pinpointed the prone form on the ground was prevented from sweeping away the diminutive figure only because the metal dragon formed a shield of protection against the attack at the last instant. The mermaid's previously annoyed glare turned murderous as she took in the new combatant.

"How dare you steal Juvia's prey! Begone, useless dragon!"

Gajeel lowered his shield, his eyes warily darting to her raised hands before darting back to her face. He raised his own hands in a motion of surrender and spoke to the imposing being in front of him in as placating a tone as he could muster.

"I apologize for interrupting your hunt. I am not here to steal your prey - however, I cannot stand by while you hunt this innocent… exceed."

The mermaid raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he is innocent?"

"He could not have harmed one as powerful as you, oh mighty mermaid."

The mermaid's stance did not relax at his praise, but her murderous glare softened into a look of grim unhappiness.

"You are partly right. He did not harm Juvia. But that does not make him innocent. And you are incorrect when you call this a hunt - Juvia did not seek him out. _He _was looking for _me_."

Gajeel's brow furrowed, a frown appearing on his face. "But why would he seek you out?! Don't mermaids normally absorb an exceed's magic and life force? He would die at your hands…"

"Perhaps that is what I wanted. Perhaps… that is what I deserve." A low rumbling voice spoke behind Gajeel. He whirled around to take a closer look at the little figure on the ground. A pitch black exceed lay on the icy floor, his eyes wide open and gazing back into Gajeel's with a familiar look that Gajeel couldn't place…

Turning back to the mermaid, Gajeel took a fighting stance.

"I don't believe it. Whatever he may have done, everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves. A second chance. And if I must take his place in this fight to give it to him, then so be it."

The mermaid cocked her head, regarding the dragon with open curiosity. It was obvious he had not met the exceed before, and most certainly did not know what had transpired between her and the exceed, and yet here he was - ready to fight for what he believed in. This dragon was intriguing. Maybe she should give him the fight he seemed to crave. Her gaze flickered to the exceed, who had passed out again in exhaustion. Her prey needed his rest as well, the process of life-absorption was painful enough without the added element of fatigue, and she was always loath to make her quarry suffer more than they had to.

"Very well then, Dragon. But don't say that Juvia didn't warn you."

In the next split second a torrent of icy water hit Gajeel square in the chest, hurling him backwards ten feet into a huge snowdrift. Before he could recover from the attack, the very snow around him melted and molded itself into a water spout, surrounding him and cutting off his air supply. Gajeel summoned his full metal wings, molding the edges into razor sharp blades, and used the momentum of the surrounding spout to shoot through the top, cutting the swirling water around him down with his lethally sharp wings. As he shot out of his prison, he created a crossbow arm and another with a sword, sending a series of arrows straight at the mermaid.

As she focussed on blocking the torrent of arrows, Gajeel lunged forward, taking a swipe at her side with his sword. To his horror, the sword passed through her entire torso harmlessly, the upper part of her body having turned to liquid. Gajeel fell back in surprise, just barely blocking the gush of icy water she attacked him with.

"You… Are you made of water?"

The mermaid raised an eyebrow. "Nay, not more than any other being at any rate."

Gajeel drew back further, realizing his current attacks would have very little effect. His only hope now was in trusting his stamina. His form wavered, and Juvia paused in her attack to curiously regard the dragon. In a matter of seconds, Gajeel's figure morphed into a huge and impressive metal dragon, his beady crimson eyes staring down the mermaid boldly.

Juvia could not help her slack-jawed expression. She had heard stories of a dragon's transformation abilities, but to see up-front how well they shifted between their various forms, was indeed an impressive sight to behold. Shaking her head to focus on the fight once more, Juvia called upon her own ancient magic to counter him.

Gajeel watched in awe as the mermaid's entire body transformed into a watery figure.

"There! That there… If that is not water, then what is it?" Gajeel rumbled the question in his bigger and more imposing form.

Juvia glanced down at her own body, looking back up at the dragon with confusion swimming in her now translucent eyes.

"This is Juvia's blood. All mermaids have blood this color and consistency. Juvia supposes that it does look similar to water..."

"You're using transformation to make your entire body consist of only your own blood?"

Juvia's eyes suddenly looked a little sad. "Nay… Juvia wished that was the case. But it is not a type of transformation magic. It is a simple blood manipulation technique."

"AMAZING!" Gajeel roared in delight.

Juvia's brow furrowed. "Enough stalling dragon! Let us continue!"

As the fight continued late into the night, both sides quickly realized the impasse they were at. Juvia's icy attacks bit into Gajeel's armor, but still could not take the dragon down for more than a few seconds. Gajeel's fearsome strikes and blows had little lasting effect on the mermaid who could change herself into living liquid to soften and absorb his blows. The two showed their equal stubborn streaks, however, by refusing to give in first, both fighting with more intensity as the battle progressed, and with rising respect for their opponent.

Finally it was the third occupant of the battleground who halted their fight. The pitch black exceed slowly came too, regarding the battle raging in front of him in speechless horror for a few seconds before springing into action.

"Noble dragon, and fair mermaid. Please stay your battle, and hear me out!"

The pair turned to the black-furred exceed. Gajeel noticed with alarm that the exceed looked pale, probably from being exposed to the cold for so long. Despite his obvious ill-health, the exceed stood tall and strong, his expression grim and demanding respect that both Gajeel and Juvia felt compelled to give him.

"Speak little one, Juvia is listening."

"Aye. What do you want?"

Satisfied that the combatants had truly paused, the exceed let out a small puff of breath, collecting his thoughts for an instant before first addressing Gajeel.

"I truly appreciate your help noble dragon, but the majestic mermaid was right - I did approach her, and it was with the full knowledge that she would end my life."

Gajeel just frowned, waiting for the exceed to proceed.

"The truth of the matter is I am a convict from my land - nay, worse than a convict. I have been sentenced to death. And this was the way I chose to die." The exceed bowed his head, his voice lowering slightly. "I know it will seem ungrateful, but I kindly request you to stand aside… And let what happens here happen."

"No."

"But this is truly not any of your business…"

"I SAID NO!"

"Seriously?! You stumble upon a hunting scene, and you choose to side with the prey?! Even when I, as that prey, beg you to stay out of it?!"

"Say what you will, I just have a gut instinct that I can't let you go through with… whatever this is!"

_ahem_

The two males paused to turn back to the mermaid. She had returned her form to a more solid state, her now aqua blue eyes darting between the exceed and dragon with mirth and curiosity.

"Juvia wishes to know your full reasons, little cat-creature. Juvia feels now she was too hasty in agreeing to eat you. Juvia will no longer do so unless you can prove you truly deserve death."

The exceed looked between the smiling mermaid and the glaring dragon. With a defeated sigh he sat down on the ground, his back straight and his legs neatly folded, as he once again gathered his thoughts.

"I will start at the beginning then. The reason this all started is because… I saved a human child."

"And that is a crime amongst your kind?" Gajeel grit his teeth.

"Not… always. This particular one was… cursed. It is written in our law that we are never to interfere in the lives of the cursed, the only possible penalty of breaking this law being death. However, I could not stand by and watch him die just for the sake of that stupid old law! I took matters into my own hands… and…"

"And?"

"The consequences were what I expected. The exceed council gave me a death sentence, but Queen Shagott pleaded with them to reduce it to a banishment. After much debate, they reached a compromise of sorts - I would be banished and allowed to choose the manner of my own death. A task force of exceeds will search for me a day after the next full moon, and if I have not encountered a deathly experience by that time, they will execute me on the spot. As an honorable exceed… I cannot shame my Queen that way. I chose to approach a mermaid for I knew that they value an exceed's magic and energy… At least my death would serve some purpose."

Gajeel roared. "NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! Death is never the answer! NEVER! If there is a way for you to live, then you. Must. live!" He gnashed his teeth, his hands curling into fists. "I'm going to find a loophole that will let you live, I _swear_…"

Lily gave the young dragon a wane smile. "Those are proud words little one. But I don't think even a dragon's stubbornness can save me…"

"Do you have the edict with you? The one passing your sentence?"

Lily frowned. With a sigh, he pulled out a piece of parchment from his knapsack and handed it to the ore dragon.

"This is it, but it is written in exceedese. I can translate it for you if you would like."

"Nay, my friend will know exceedese, we needn't waste time." Gajeel hesitated a moment before adding, "However, we may need to make a copy of this as I will need to send this to her and she is rather far away…"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You may send the original, I know it by heart already." His morose expression returned slightly. "I do not know what you hope to accomplish with your friend, young dragon, for I have read that edict time and time again and I see no loopholes. Nor would it really be honorable of me to use one…"

Gajeel clapped a hand on Lily's small shoulder. "Nay, believe me when I say that she will find a way to help you. She is the smartest creature on this earth! If there is a chance to save you, hidden within this piece of parchment somewhere, only she can find it!"

Lily's look of surprise slowly morphed into a smirk. "You speak very highly of this girl, I suppose she is your bonded?"

Gajeel gagged, whirling around to face the smug looking exceed. "Wha… What? No! I am not yet mature, I can't be bonded… And even then why would she?... Nay, impossible… Levy? Nay, she would never… with me…" He trailed off into increasingly garbled words, his face becoming redder by the second.

Juvia, who had been watching the whole exchange with fascination, giggled. Gajeel shot her a glare to which she simply rolled her eyes.

"Juvia thinks you are in love. Juvia is happy for you, noble dragon."

Gajeel just scoffed and crossed his arms, fighting the raging blush that threatened to rise on his cheeks as he muttered expletives under his breath. Juvia cleared her throat, a shy expression overtaking her features.

"I have a favor to ask - if you would be kind enough to humor me."

Gajeel paused in his mumbling to throw a curious glance at her. Taking this as encouragement, Juvia proceeded.

"I would like to learn the art of transformation. It was once possible for mermaids to transform their bodies into a basic form with legs - very much like a human - but that ability has long been lost to us. I know you have the capacity to transform as you did it quite often in our battle - would you impart that knowledge to me?"

Gajeel dropped his arms to his sides, turning fully to face the mermaid. Her expression was humble and earnest, and her voice had been sincere when she had phrased her request. Slowly Gajeel nodded.

"I will. On one condition."

Juvia hesitated. She could not afford to promise the dragon too much, she was taking enough risk as it was just asking for his help. And yet… She longed to be free. And transforming into a human form was the first step in gaining that independence…

"Very well, dragon. What is your condition?"

It was Gajeel's turn to hesitate. "Would you teach me something in return? Perhaps… The art of blood wielding?"

Juvia's eyebrows shot up. "Blood wielding? But it is an entirely defensive technique, and would probably not be of much value to you in battle since you have your armor. Why do you wish to learn it?"

"Please. I have my reasons, and I will explain them in due course."

"Hmmm… Very well, dragon. You will teach Juvia transformation, and in return, Juvia will teach you blood manipulation. Let us shake on it."

The pair formally shook hands, grinning at each other with a sense of camaraderie.

"We will begin our exchange of lessons tomorrow morn, dragon."

"Aye. You've got a deal."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. We are sneaking out of your palace, into the infamous and dangerous enchanted woods, to meet a few of your 'friends' from whom you feel compelled to keep your true identity as a princess a secret?"

Lucy cringed. When stated in such plain terms, it certainly put her visits to the clearing in a very different light.

She yanked her foot out of a particularly stubborn clump of bushes and turned to face her scarlet haired friend - and almost immediately quailed under the stern glare she received. Rallying herself instantly, she drew upon her years of 'haughty princess training' and addressed her friend. "I know it may not seem… wise, from your perspective, but I have full faith in those whom I am about to introduce you too. I have been traversing these woods for more than a year now, and I can confidently say that the rumors of this forest are only rumors. Nothing truly malicious haunts these woods. I cannot well announce I am leaving the palace thanks to my father's unreasonable edicts, and the friends whom you will meet have not heard of my heritage because I do not wish to be judged by who my father is. Whether that judgment be for better or worse." Lucy drew herself up to her full height, a fiery look in her eye, and a confident smile upon her face. "All of that aside, I am sure you will find that the beings you are about to meet are truly desirable friends. They are kind, courageous, loyal, trustworthy… and most of all FUN. Honestly, Erza, look at us! I am but eleven and you are three and ten, yet we are constantly forced to think, talk and act like full-fledged adults in that dreadful castle amongst those horrid courtiers. Life in the palace has aged us beyond what is fair. Haven't you ever felt a yearning to just be… a child?"

Erza smiled fondly at the little girl whom she was growing to love as her own sister. She understood her yearning, and yet it was hard to reconcile that feeling with the responsibility she felt to protect her liege lord from what could be a threat. Despite seeing proof of Lucy's cleverness and shrewdness as she navigated the politics of her court, there was still a natural naivete about Lucy that made Erza constantly concerned for her safety. Her often reckless approach did not help endear her schemes to Erza either. But, how much ever her actions frustrated Erza, she was undeniably charmed by Lucy's guileless, kind and caring nature. And from Lucy's behavior to herself, she knew she was appreciated and loved in return.

However, over the past two months, she could sense that Lucy was experiencing a growing frustration with their friendship. A part of it could have been the absolutely necessary discipline she felt imperative to impart to the young princess… But a far more compelling reason probably was that Lucy sensed her inability to be completely forthright about herself. Which was fair. But she could not talk about her past. And it was not out of distrust of her new friend that she held herself back - it was sheer _fear _that prevented her from discussing her personal demons. But above all else, she did not wish to burden the exuberant, spirited and kind princess, probably her only friend in the world, with the dark truth of her past.

This trip to the forest was a compromise of sorts - she would yield to one of Lucy's reckless schemes (which would hopefully turn out to be harmless) if Lucy would accept that there were certain confidences Erza was not ready to give - and perhaps would never be.

"Wait. So far you've never alluded to your friends as 'people' - only 'beings' or 'them'. Why is that?"

Lucy gawked, turning abruptly on her heel and racing forward. Curse Erza and her shrewd skills of observation!

"W-we're here!"

Lucy took a deep breath, willing this to go well, and brushed aside a few broken branches to reveal the peaceful, beautiful glade in all its sunlit glory.

And promptly wished she had never thought of this ridiculous plan, and cursed her own horrid luck and the wonderful 'friends' she had been so undeservedly praising just seconds before.

For in the center of the clearing were the two buffons whom she had hoped would charm Erza, engaged in the most intense, foul-mouthed, iron-fisted, rageful, and grungy fist-fight the poor valley had probably ever seen.

"Behind me Lucy!"

Erza had drawn her sword, sweeping the little girl behind her in one smooth motion, as she pointed her weapon at the combatants in the middle of the glade.

"HALT!"

The duo in the center paused their battle to glance at the new visitors. Similar expressions of delight crossed their faces when they recognized Lucy, which immediately turned to grim frowns as they took in Erza's armor-clad figure and the weapon she aimed threateningly at them.

"Who are you? Let Lucy go!" Natsu glowered at Erza.

Gray pursed his lips. He was sure he had never met this new girl before, yet there was something very familiar about her…

Lucy pushed her way (with difficulty - curse Erza and her ridiculous strength!) out from under Erza's protective arm, and stood facing her, bodily blocking her from the two morons at the center of the field.

"STOP! Erza, please put your weapon away! Natsu, Gray, kindly halt fighting like hyperactive toddlers and please come forth to meet _my new friend_." She laid emphasis on the last three words, throwing a glare over her shoulder for their benefit.

The pair reluctantly obeyed her, inching forward to stand beside her, never dropping their identical glares at Erza. Erza did not sheath her weapon, but let it fall to her side in a deceivingly loose grip, still eyeing the pair with a grim expression upon her face.

"Err… That's… better... I suppose. Now Erza, I would like you to meet Natsu and... Where's Happy?"

"He's in Alagesia. Had something he wanted to do with Carla and Wendy."

Erza's brow furrowed and her grip on her sword unconsciously tightened. "Your hi… Err… Lucy…" she hissed under her breath. "Alagesia? Is he truly a dragon then?"

Lucy held her friend's gaze, nodding slowly. When she made no further comment Lucy turned to the figure on her left.

"And this is Gray, an ice mage."

Gray's look of hostility was not as severe as Natsu's, but there was an even deeper layer of distrust writ on his face as he nodded slowly at Erza.

Erza's expression, however, changed from one of aggression to one of horror.

"Ice…? Are you from Icegard then?"

Gray stiffened. "Yes. What of it?"

"Is that not the country made of mages? The rebel country considered traitors to the throne of Pergrande?"

"Yes…"

"Bordering Alvarez?"

"These are facts that all in Pergrande must have some knowledge of. Your point?"

Erza released a strangled hiss, a flash of fright in her eyes startling Lucy.

"Erza?..."

"Lucy, we're leaving. This instant."

"Wha… What?! Why?"

Erza did not respond, she reached forward to grab Lucy's hand, only to be blocked by a livid Natsu and a cooly contemptuous Gray. Baring her teeth, she raised her sword once more only to be halted abruptly by the sight of tears in Lucy's eyes. She sighed, her tone softening as she addressed Lucy as kindly as she could.

"Did you know that Icegard was Gray's homeland, Lucy?"

"We… we did not discuss it, but I had my suspicions. The only two countries where mages are allowed to walk free are Mercurius and Icegard, and given that he is an ice mage I deduced that his home was probably the colder nation."

"Then why?..."

"Because it doesn't matter to me, Erza! I honestly don't care where he's from or what he's done! In the little time that I've known him, and this goes for Natsu too, these beings have proven to be the nicest, most wonderful friends I've ever had! In fact, they have been my only friends so far…" Lucy's tears threatened to escape again. Natsu threw an arm around her shoulders, an unhappy whine arising in the back of his throat at the sight of her obvious distress. Gray rounded on Erza, a cold glint in his eyes.

"As you can see, Lucy doesn't judge us based on what we are or where we're from. And it's a little hypocritical of you to do so too. Considering who you _really _are."

Erza looked back at him, an exhausted and beleaguered expression overtaking her features.

"You have figured it out then, I suppose."

"That you are a mage as well? Or that you are from Alvarez? Take your pick."

Lucy and Natsu gasped. Lucy turned to Erza, the shock evident in her eyes.

"Is what he says true?"

Erza did not respond. Instead, she finally sheathed her sword and took a small step back.

"It is easier to show you…"

She closed her eyes as a golden light enveloped her in its gentle radiance. The outline of her garments shifted, and as the light smoothly dissipated her figure came back into their line of sight, now adorned in an exotic, foreign set of armor.

"He is right. I am a requip mage. And I am a refugee from Alvarez."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: A hearty thanks to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. And a quick note to the following reviewers:**

**FireShifter - Very eloquently put! Thank you!  
****Valerioux - Yup! Let the good times begin! :-D  
****Sistershook - Yeah, I like fanfics that focus on Erza and Lucy's sisterly bond. There are plenty that emphasize Levy and Lucy's close friendship, but I feel like a few more with the former pair would be cool.**

* * *

Silence dominated the little clearing, the sounds of the surrounding wood the only source of noise as the minutes dragged by.

At last, Lucy forced herself to speak.

"Erza… I need to know what you've been keeping from me. Please."

Erza lifted her gaze from her feet to her friend's kind, sorrowful eyes. She could feel tears forming in her own, gently overflowing from only her left eye.

"I will tell you all. But I warn you, it is not a happy tale. And I would not blame you in the slightest if you choose to shun me after you know…"

"I would never… Please, Erza. Just tell us."

"Very well. As Gray has pointed out," she nodded briefly to the black-haired lad, "I am from Alvarez. There has been a brutal civil war raging in that country for quite a few years - and many lives have fallen victim to it, including those of my parents. I cannot recollect ever being with them, my earliest memories are those of the orphanage in which I was raised…" She offered Lucy a wane smile. "Those were happy times. Even though the war was a constant backdrop in our lives, granny - the old lady who owned the orphanage - always ensured that we were reasonably well-fed and cared for. She even taught us basic defensive techniques in case our village was ever struck by a 'royal raid'. That was what we called it when the unscrupulous soldiers of our tyrannical king rode through a town, stealing from, attacking and laying waste to it as they passed. Her forethought proved life-saving - for when I was eight, our village was indeed the victim of a raid. Those of us from the orphanage who could fight managed to escape their clutches and the raging fire they started to burn our homes to the ground." Erza paused, her voice faltering. Lucy instinctively reached out for her, ducking out of Natsu's hold and approaching Erza. She grasped her friend's hands in her own and gave them a comforting squeeze. Erza took strength from the simple, sympathetic gesture, inhaling a shaky breath before continuing. "We fled into the nearby forest and hid there for many days. It was… challenging, living in those woods. But the few of us who had escaped banded together and helped each other survive. We journeyed for almost a month, searching for a town that had not been destroyed in a raid, with no luck. It was when we were making an expedition to a town at the border of Alvarez and Icegard that we were captured…" Erza closed her eyes, her expression darkening and her hold on Lucy's hands tightening enough to make the young maiden wince. "My friends and I were transported to a dark and gloomy tower where we were put in an underground prison, stripped of what little belongings we still had, and forced into slavery. Ironically enough, the name of this structure was 'The Tower of Heaven'. The owners of this tower were constructing it illegally, and we were the laborers forcibly recruited to help them realize their goal. Some of the slaves were tasked with growing crops for our master's meals while the rest were charged with mining rock and sand for construction. The unluckiest of us were those who had to carry the mined rocks from the base of the tower to the top of the half-built structure. One side faced a steep cliff drop and one too many a time, when the harsh sea winds buffeted the structure, a slave would fall to their deaths. We were brought to replace a few that had been lost in that manner." Erza paused, dropping Lucy's hands, her gaze drifting to a far-away vision of her dark nightmares. "I worked in that hell for three years. During that time, the only reason I kept going, the only thing that could keep me rising every morning to face each horrendous day, was a boy - nay, an angel in child's form. His name was Jellal. He was the strength behind us all, the wind underneath our sails, the soul within our lifeless, empty bodies. He had the gift of heartfelt speech - when he talked, our worries melted away. His voice soothed and calmed us. He… He was my idol. He was an idol to us all. It was he who gave us hope… It was he who finally formed a plan of escape. He wished to destroy the tower in the process of our flight, for he had discovered that the purpose that it would serve on its completion would only bring misery and destruction to the citizens of Alvarez, and even the continent of Fiore. I supported him. We all did. We… we agreed to his plan, and decided the day we would put it into action." Erza's gaze returned to Lucy's, locking onto hers. "On that fateful day, Jellal lead a revolt against the tower guards. It was so sudden and had been so carefully prepared that it took them by surprise. We initially thought we would win. However, the guards had weapons we had not foreseen, and it resulted in a stalemate of sorts. Determined not to lose sight of his ultimate goal, Jellal approached me with a modified plan - he wished me to lead the children of my orphanage along with some of the more elderly slaves to the border of Fiore, where we could beg sanctuary from our neighbors. He intended to set fire to the tower and join us at a later point. However… I… I could not do it. I could not leave him behind, alone and with such a risky task upon his shoulders. I asked one of the elders to lead the children and the others to safety and then… I followed him. He did not know I was behind him. And unfortunately, I did not know that I was being followed as well. One of the guards had caught me sneaking into the building, and snuck in after me. When Jellal was about to light the fuse of the explosives he had gathered in the dungeons of the tower, my stalker caught up with me and held me at knife-point - using me as a hostage to force Jellal to stand down. He did. To save me. And a moment later, when the guard relaxed his hold on me, Jellal struck out. Between both of us, we managed to subdue him. We tied him up, and I pleaded with Jellal to abandon this part of his plan and come away from the tower with me, but instead… he killed the guard who had been holding me hostage. In cold blood. He asked me to leave immediately. And this time, I did. For as ashamed as I am to admit it, I was frightened of him… of the look in his eyes… he looked… crazed, almost insane with wrath. I ran away, praying he would follow me once he had done his task, and return to the beautiful, gentle boy I knew before. Before I could make it a few paces, the tower behind me blew up… I was thrown at least ten feet away by the impact of the blast. A sharp rock pierced my left eye, permanently damaging it, and I lost consciousness. But of one thing I was certain - there was no way Jellal could have made it out of that alive."

Erza's gaze fell upon each other occupant of the glade, her eyes holding a depth of grief and guilt that made their hearts ache for her.

"I was later found by an official of the Pergrande army, and he took me in and nursed me back to health. My benefactor allowed me to work in his barracks, and let me train with the army's old weaponry in my spare time. After two years, he brought me back to his homeland and enlisted the help of a dear friend to fashion me a new eye." Erza gestured to her left orb. "It was then that he told me I would be a battle companion for her hi… err… that is, Milady Lucy." She turned to Lucy, her smile genuine despite the grief lining her features. "I have felt truly blessed ever since I have come into your service, Lucy. Your friendship means so much to me… I cannot help but feel I do not deserve it. For haven't I already betrayed a friend in this lifetime? Had I listened to Jellal - had I not entered that building - he might not have been forced to kill that guard. His plan would not have gone awry. He… he would probably still be alive. It is my fault he is dead..."

She was halted by a white and gold blur, as Lucy launched herself into her arms, hugging her tightly and shaking with sobs of her own.

"Don't. Ever. Think. That. Way." Lucy blurted out between sobs. Drawing back slightly to look Erza in the eyes, she added softly, "What happened that day was terrible, but in no way was it your fault. 'What ifs' will exist all through our lives... But to hold ourselves responsible for something which we truly had no control over is wrong. Besides, would Jellal have wanted you to live like this? Brooding constantly in guilt and grief? I'm sure not! So please… please don't think that way!"

Erza sucked in a breath, hugging Lucy close and trembling with emotion.

"I wish I could stop. I just can't help feeling like the worst human in existence."

"You're wrong." Gray suddenly blurted out. "You aren't the worst human by a long shot. It's obvious that you disobeyed your friend with honorable, good intentions. You cared for him, and wanted to make sure he was safe while he executed his plan. It was fate's cruel trick that led to his death." Gray let out a shaky exhale. "If anyone deserves that title, it would be me."

The two girls looked at him, curiosity evident in their eyes. Natsu merely clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

With that gesture, Gray pulled himself up proudly to his full height, gazing at the two pretty girls in front of him and preparing to bare his soul.

"As you know now, I am from Icegard. We are a small militaristic nation, thanks to the fact that we border both Alvarez and the demon kingdom of Zarnade. We did not have much trouble with the latter until a few years ago, when they started to become surprisingly aggressive towards us. Rumor was that their ruler Zeref had disappeared, and an usurper was driving these attacks, but being the notoriously private and closed kingdom that Zarnade has always been, we have been unable to discover the truth…" Gray frowned, steeling himself for the rest of his tale. "They launched numerous assaults at their border with us. It was in one such attack, more than a year ago, that my mother died. We… We heard of how bravely she fought to defend the travelers she had been accompanying. She was a powerful snow mage, and she almost single handedly defeated the demon contingent that attacked them until their leader, Deliora, entered the fray." Gray grit his teeth and glowered at the ground, his entire body tensing at what came next. "The coward attacked her from behind, while she was distracted. He killed her, and then mutilated her body. He then proceeded to do the same to every human traveler on the trail with her… He didn't even spare the children. Needless to say, Icegard declared war on Zarnade the very next day." Gray's gaze locked on Erza's, a haunted look in his eyes. "Just like you, I too had a person who was my only anchor in the hell after my mother's demise. It was my teacher, Ur. She… She forced me to continue living. Around her I could effect a semblance of normality, but I could never truly rid myself of the rage I felt inside. I wanted revenge. I wanted Deliora to die by my hand, and suffer the same fate my mother had. I trained harder in ice magic with Ur, keeping this drive a secret from her." Gray sighed. "But I didn't fool her. She knew what I had in my heart. So when I snuck out of my home one day a few months ago, to confront the demon I so desperately wanted to kill, she followed. I had received intelligence that Deliora had arrived in Icegard alone, and had set up camp in the nearby woods. I headed straight there. I was driven by rage and arrogance - I thought the training I had received would be enough to defeat him… But I was wrong. Dead wrong. Barely a few minutes into our battle, I was already ready to drop in exhaustion, and Deliora had barely broken a sweat." Gray bowed his head, trying to hide the tears that escaped his eyes and fell freely down his face. "It was then that Ur stepped in to save me. Even she could not fully keep up with him. In the end she was forced to resort to a defensive technique, one of the most dangerous spells in ice magic… A spell called iced shell…"

Natsu involuntarily sucked in a breath. "Isn't that the spell in which the body of the castor becomes living ice?"

Gray did not respond, merely jerking his head in a semblance of a nod.

A long moment passed, while Gray struggled to regain his composure, his eyes still locked on the ground at his feet. He was suddenly surprised by the sight of two armor clad feet in his line of vision, and equally as startled by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Gray. For sharing this with us. With me. Now we both know one important fact… we are not alone."

Gray's head whipped up, his eyes swirling with his anger, guilt and misery.

"No. Our stories are entirely different. Where you were motivated by your love and concern for your friend, I was driven by my ego, anger and…"

"Your love for your mother." Erza returned his gaze, her eyes soft with empathy. "And your desire to protect the rest of those you cared for. Yes, fate played a cruel trick upon you. But as Lucy said, and I am forced to accept myself… It was not our fault."

Gray broke down. A great deal of the guilt, anger, misery and fear he had been holding in his heart dissipated. He sobbed openly, clinging to the girl who shared a story so similar to his own, offering comfort and drawing it from her.

Natsu and Lucy watched them from the side, unable and unwilling to interrupt the poignant scene.

A few moments later, Gray extricated himself from Erza's embrace, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He offered her a determined look, and turned to the somber faced dragon.

"You tell anyone in Alagesia of what has transpired here today, and I will pummel you so badly you won't be able to get out of bed for a month, ash brains."

Natsu's lips slowly turned up in a joyful smirk.

"Dream on, snowy bastard."

"Mind your language, dragon! You are in the presence of ladies."

"Huh? I don't see any ladies around here. Just a fluffy prude and a knight wannabe."

"..."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?!"

"So you question my skills as a warrior?" Erza's lips curled into a smirk, her eyes flashing with excitement. "Perhaps we should spar then? I would adore the opportunity to practice my requip magic."

Natsu grinned, his canines glinting in the first rays of twilight. "Nay, wouldn't feel fair. You're a human girl after all, and I'm a dragon."

"So? I observed your fighting style when I first entered the glade. I am more than confident I can take you on. In fact, I wager I could defeat you and Gray at the same time."

Gray raised his eyebrows, a smirk forming on his face as well. "Those are proud words, Erza. And maybe a little foolish too. I may not have been able to defeat Deliora, but I am still considered the youngest Master of ice magic on this continent." He paused. "And Pyro here isn't too shabby either."

"I stand by my words. I will engage you both in battle, and shall emerge victorious."

"Well, I tried to warn you…"

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

Lucy paled and slowly inched her way backward to the treeline at the edge of the clearing, unnoticed by the three exuberant children in the center. This was one game they could leave her out of, thank you very much! She enjoyed having all her limbs intact and functioning, and had no plans of being mauled by three monsters today. She honestly had no idea how their three way tournament would end, although she had a gut feeling that the scarlet menace would be the victor. Gray was obviously talented, and Natsu was… well, 'fired up', but Erza was… ERZA. As those boys were soon to discover.

Lucy scrambled up the nearest tree, secretly thanking the last month and a half training with the scarlet menace for helping her do it so quickly and quietly, and settled into a crook between two branches to watch the show.

The three combatants prepared their battle stances, sizing each other up.

And then they attacked.

Lucy sighed as she wiggled into a more comfortable position to observe the carnage ensuing below. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a cry filled with fear, angst, and terror filled the air - very different from the joyful and enthusiastic battle cries of the children in the glade.

A cold gust of wind tore through the room as the human from whom the heart wrenching cry had issued, breathed his last.

A hooded figure watched the body, writhing in its death throes, with avid interest. As the body finally stilled, the figure turned away, walking briskly out the door and down the darkened hallway. It paused at a door at the end, hesitating for a moment before pushing it open.

The silhouette of a man against the window had the figure straightening up and coughing delicately.

"Father, the spy has been eliminated."

"Has he?"

"I saw to it myself."

The older man turned to the younger one, a grim expression on his face.

"King Faust is not pleased. It is now certain that the rebels know our most classified plans, and it is too late to alter most of them."

The younger man hesitated, before tentatively speaking.

"They do not know about Jellal."

"Nay, Midnight. But our ace card has also been in a stasis that _you_ induced him into, for over two years now. With no signs of waking up. All thanks to your ineptitude, once again."

The younger man bowed his head, his tone turning miserable and fearful.

"Father…"

"You will not address me as such, being the disappointment that you are. Understood?"

"Yes, sir Brain."

"I am tired of cleaning up your messes. You will at least bring me one good piece of news to pass on to that irritating king. By the end of this fortnight, Jellal must awaken. His mind must be stable and his memories sufficiently altered. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, sir."

"Good. Now go, and woe betide you if you ever fail me again."

The younger man hurried out of the chamber, as the elder continued to contemplate the rising moon visible from the window.


	17. Chapter 17

"Natsu. Gray. Come here."

The two boys jumped up as if they were on fire and rushed to the side of the scarlet-haired, svelte and stoic maiden.

"Natsu, you will polish this pile of armor."

"Aye, Erza."

"Gray, you will do the same to this pile of weapons."

"Aye, Erza."

"And no magic."

"Whaaaat? No way…"

"Hey, that's going too far!..."

"Are those complaints I hear? Do we need another sparring session?"

"NO!"

"Then?"

"AYE, ERZA!"

"Good. You may begin."

Lucy, Levy, and Wendy watched the bizarre scene unfolding before them, mouths agape and a dumbfounded expression on each of their faces.

"I never thought I'd see the day when brother would be so… _controlled._" Wendy whispered to the others, her voice filled with awe, "Not even mother has been able to receive that level of respect from him!"

"I'm just thrilled to see her torture souls that are _not me." _Lucy said, a sadistic smile upon her face, "And pardon me, Wendy, but your brother deserves it. I warned him that he would rue the day he hung that silly 'pinch me' sign upon my back. And now my revenge is complete!" She cackled a little maniacally, the vibrations rousing Happy who had been dozing in her lap.

"You're crazier than usual today, Lucy." The little cat said conversationally.

Lucy snorted, giving the little feline's ear an affectionate tweak as he yelped and rubbed it.

"Aye, and Gray bein' the strippin pervert that he is deserves a little arse whoopin as well. In my humble opinion at least." Cana gave the rest of the girls a lecherous wink from the spot on the grass where she had sprawled out suggestively. "Course, dunno if I'd call gettin handsy with that red-haired beaut _punishment _if ya know what I mean…"

All three girls blushed crimson and leaned slightly away from Cana, refusing to look each other in the eye. It was Carla, sitting up straight in Wendy's lap and glaring imperiously at the young witch, who broke the awkward silence.

"Don't you dare expose Wendy to your vulgar thoughts! And being an old friend of Gray's, it is quite indecent of you to mock him so!"

Very soon after their first meeting, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza had met up with the remaining magical inhabitants of the enchanted wood. It was a pleasant surprise to all to find that Gray and Cana were already well acquainted - the latter having spent a few years in the Northern Kingdom with her father, and having met the moody ice mage before his mother had passed. She had not known the traumatic events that had occurred to him after their parting, and she offered her own brand of comfort with bawdy jokes and reminiscences of his happier past.

Cana did not respond, merely bursting out into peals of laughter that attracted the attention of the boy of the moment himself.

"Whatcha cackling about, yer ol witch?" Gray addressed Cana in the lazy dialect of the north, a smirk forming on his handsome face.

Before Cana could respond, she was interrupted by three high-pitched squeals of embarrassment.

"G-Gray, your clothes!..." Lucy managed to stammer out, her hands clamped over her eyes (and only _slightly _peeking through them - the boy was remarkably fit for his age, after all)

Gray glanced down to see himself adorned in nothing but his loincloth. He groaned in frustration and chucked the heavy sword he had been polishing at Natsu's head.

"Oye, flaming retard! Lend me your clothes!"

"Like shit I will, ya snow bastard! It's your own fuckin fault you lost them in the first place!"

"Gray, how DARE you expose yourself so indecently before ladies! And Natsu, how many times must I insist you watch your LANGUAGE! And are you two starting a FIGHT?!"

The boys squeaked, embracing each other and facing the scarlet monster, sweat pouring down their faces.

"Wha-whatever do you mean Erza?..."

"Yeah, we're the best of friends!..."

"Hmmm. Very well."

_Phew_

"Your punishment shall only be for your individual shortcomings then."

"AHHHH! RUN FOR IT, FROSTED TIPS!"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, FIRE BALLS!"

Erza requipped into a magnificent and deadly looking set of armor, as she quickly cornered the fleeing males. The girls averted their eyes from the painful retribution as it commenced.

"As you can see, Cana has a point," Levy said sagely, picking up the conversation that had been interrupted. "And I've been told that Gray has the reputation of being a bit of a fight mongerer in Icegard. A lot like Natsu in Alagesia, as you've told me, Lucy. Perhaps Erza's lessons will sate both of their eagerness for the fight."

Lucy's gaze snapped to Levy, a speculative gleam in her eye. Who could possibly be passing on tidbits of information of the north to her? Perhaps a certain grumpy ore dragon...? Determined to confirm her suspicions, Lucy glanced at the book in Levy's hands, planning her strategy. The petite fairy had been diligently pouring over the old tome for the past few weeks - perhaps she was doing a favor for the sulky metal hulk?

"Why Levy, is that a book on learning Exceedese? Is there a particular reason for your sudden interest in such a rare language?"

Lucy internally cackled, as she watched the blush rise on Levy's cheeks. "W-why no! You know how I adore rare tongues, and meeting Happy and Carla has inspired me to give this beautiful dialect a try. Isn't that right you two?"

Carla nodded, a rare look of approval upon her face. Happy however smirked, his face lit up with the same mischievous amusement that Lucy was trying to hide from her fairy friend.

"I can't help but feel that your words are just an excuse," the shrewd cat purred, exchanging a sly glance with Lucy, "Although we admire your dedication, Carla and I have noticed just how much of a hurry you seem to be in to master our tongue… Perhaps a certain _someone _has asked you for a favor? That requires the knowledge of exceedese? Particularly our romantic, pretty poetry…?"

"Yes," Carla interjected thoughtfully, oblivious to Happy and Lucy's scheming, "I found it a bit odd as well. Our language is not one of the easiest tongues after all. And why are you so interested in mastering our 'laws of exceeds'? It is quite daunting, even for a skilled linguist such as yourself."

Levy's cheeks reddened further, and she shot an accusatory glance at the snickering Happy and Lucy. Her expression sobered as she took a moment to deliberate, after which she turned resolutely to Carla, "I received a letter from Gajeel not too long ago." An excited 'Ah ha!' issued from the now openly cackling Lucy and Happy, which Levy pointedly ignored.

"In it, he explained how he had come across an exceed in mortal danger. He wrote so passionately about wanting to save this poor soul that I had not the heart to tell him I did not know exceedese." Levy sighed, her gaze dropping to the ground and an air of gloom settling about her. "But I'm ashamed to say I don't think I will be able to help the exceed as Gajeel hopes. The judgment is almost ironclad…"

"Judgment? What judgment?" Happy demanded, all traces of mirth gone.

Levy clapped a hand on her mouth, her eyes growing wide with fear.

Happy sat up straight in Lucy's lap, his brow furrowed in concentration and an unusually stern expression upon his face.

"I think I can guess what Gajeel has asked of you in his letter. You've been scouring our laws, but you've been paying particular attention to 'the law of the cursed'. Only one exceed in recent past has broken that law, and therefore has been placed in mortal danger by a 'judgment'. Levy, please tell us... Is the exceed you are trying to save called Pantherlily?"

Levy stared at Happy, unable to reconcile the affable, lazy, mischievous cat creature of just a few moments ago, with the stern, solemn exceed who now addressed her. She nodded mutely.

"Were you not supposed to talk to us about it, Levy?" Carla queried, her eyes wide with worry.

Levy dropped her hand and gave them both an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Carla and Happy. Gajeel feared you may prove as stubborn and unhelpful as the rest of the exceeds, and left it to my discretion to tell you. I thought it would be best not to tell you either, at least until I better understood the law and what his crime truly was." Levy frowned. "As an outsider, I do not wish to give an opinion on your law for I know that I may be misjudging it by not comprehending the _history _behind its passing and other important factors, but this law just seems quite… err…"

"Unfair? Downright preachy and _wrong_?" Happy exclaimed, with uncharacteristic fury. "Because it is. It was a law made eons ago, for very different reasons, and that is now _archaic. _However, our 'wise' council elders decided to uphold it, simply out of fear!"

"My mother fought long and hard with them to change their mind." Carla interjected in a whisper as Wendy clutched her closer, comforting her, "But to no avail. She has been devastated ever since."

"Oh! Why… Then your mother has to be…"

"Yes, my mother is the Queen. Queen Shagotte."

"So that makes you the Princess of the exceeds?" Lucy questioned, her eyes wide.

"It does," Carla offered Lucy a wane smile, "But that title does not mean much. Exceeds have long forgone a traditional autocracy for a more democratic approach. Most decisions are made by our council that consists of exceeds chosen by the people. My mother's position and therefore my own are merely rubber stamps."

Lucy seemed to slump in place. "How… fortunate… for you." she whispered a little caustically. Cana shot her a curious look, the only one who seemed to have noticed her bitter tone. Levy, Wendy and Happy were still mulling over the beautiful white exceed's words.

"A… democracy. That's amazing." Levy breathed, the promise of new knowledge bringing a sparkle to her eyes.

"Carla," Wendy began hesitantly, "Is there any advice you could offer Levy? Perhaps you could help her find a way to save Pantherlily?"

Carla hesitated, her big beautiful eyes growing even rounder and larger with fear. It was Happy who spoke after a few moments.

"There is no loophole to be found in the judgment, I am sure. But there still might be a way to save him."

"No… Happy…"

"No, Carla! Listen to me!" Happy whirled around, leaping out of Lucy's lap to strut confidently towards the snowy white exceed. "We've spoken of this before as a far-fetched possibility, but now that he has actually met and befriended _Gajeel _I have no doubt that this would work!"

"But Happy…" Carla gasped, her voice softer in her distress, "He can't perform the spell to become a dragon's companion without an Exceed's seal and his would surely have been confiscated before his exile. How can we find one for him?! And in time for the next fortnight's full moon no less… And there is still no guarantee that the spell would even _work_…"

"The spell _will _work Carla. I can feel it. The same way I felt Natsu was destined to be my dragon companion the moment I met him, and the same way I knew how special you…" Happy coughed, a light blush coating his whiskered cheeks, "err… I believe in trusting my gut, and everything about this situation gives me confidence. The odds of Pantherlily coming across Gajeel were one in a million, yet it happened. The odds of Gajeel asking Levy for help were again, one in a million, and yet it happened! And through Levy, for us, the very exceeds who truly believe in his innocence being asked for help - these are not just coincidences. These are signs. And as for an Exceed's seal… I intend to lend him mine."

Carla lunged forward, encasing Happy in a trembling hug, a terror-filled whimper escaping her. "I… I can't let you Happy! You know what would happen if the council found out! You would be sentenced to death for treason! And it doesn't matter what I or my mother say, we could not save you! Please, please don't…"

Happy gently disentangled her cute short arms from around his neck, leaning back to give her a brilliant grin that reminded Lucy strikingly of his dragon friend.

"It'll be okay Carla! Trust me! I want to help, and this is the only way that will work! Well… At least I hope it will."

Carla leaned back as well, the tears brimming in her eyes halting at the sight of his brilliant smile. A rare look of affection and adoration shone on the normally haughty white exceed's visage, a look that had a love-struck Happy stumbling back, a stunned look upon his face. Carla sighed, shaking her head as she climbed back onto Wendy's lap, curling up into a comfortable ball for a nap.

"Very well Happy. Do as you wish, you foolish tomcat. But don't you dare let anything ever happen to yourself! My life would be most… err… boring, without you and your antics to keep me occupied."

"Of course, Carla! I'll always be there for you!"

"Hmph. Silly tomcat."

Lucy reached forward a bit to gather Happy to her in a gentle hug. "That was very brave and noble of you Happy." She whispered to the exceed. "And I agree with Carla. Please be careful, whatever you are planning to do. It is not just Carla and Natsu who would lament if anything were to happen to you." Happy snuggled up against the human, content purring noises issuing from deep within his throat.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Even Natsu said this plan was awesome!"

"For some reason, that gives me even less confidence than before."

"HEY NATSU! LUCY'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!"

"Am not, you over-dramatic feline! Natsu's terrible planning skills and er… general lack of interest in the mind and thought department is well-known and accepted! Even by him! How am I mean by pointing that out?"

"It is a _little_ mean Lucy dear," Levy interjected solemnly, a sly smile threatening the edge of her lips and a spark of revenge in her eyes. "Of course, I suppose you have the right to make such critical remarks since you _are_ the one who helps him with his dragon-school coursework…"

Lucy squeaked, clapping a hand over her friend's mouth an instant too late. Cana sat up from her spot in the grass, a glimmer of evil mirth in her eyes just as Wendy turned to Lucy, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Are you truly helping brother with all his coursework? But it's all in the language of dragons - draconic! How are you helping him?!"

"She… _oof_… has been learning draconic… _ow… _with my help…_ ouch, not so hard Lucy_!... for the past few months!"

"Ohhhh…" Wendy's eyes sparkled with awe, "Then was it you who composed that lovely poem about the stars for brother's English assignment? Our governess was most impressed, she even insisted we send it to one of our kingdom's leading publications! Father and mother were a little suspicious though…"

"Soooo… Yer learnin a brand new language to help yer idiot of a dragon lovah, eh?" Cana chortled, falling back down on the grass, gasping for breath.

"EEEEEK! He is most certainly NOT my… err… umm…"

"Lovah? Sweetums? Snuggle-buddy?"

"What's a 'snuggle-buddy'?" Natsu interrupted, his eyes wide as he plopped down onto a patch of grass next to Lucy.

Lucy gave an even louder shriek that had both the dragons in the glade wincing and clamping their hands over their ears. Natsu shot Lucy a glare.

"What are you shrieking about, Luce?!"

"I… I… don't listen to a word she says, Natsu!"

"Oh," Happy interjected, snickering evilly, "Lucy's just shy, cause Cana was talking about how you and Lucy are…"

Lucy clamped a hand on Happy's mouth with a murderous glare at the little creature still curled comfortably in her lap. "Don't you dare say another word you atrocious cat! Else I will turn you into a furless monstrosity before the day is done!"

"I'm surprised Lucy, he is a harmless cat. Whyever would you threaten him?" Erza questioned solemnly as she joined the group with Gray, both settling down on the grass beside Cana. Happy pried Lucy's hand off his mouth, and with a wounded look at her, snuggled more comfortably into her lap to join Carla in a cat-nap.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, thrilled for the diversion, "Is your sparring session with Gray and Natsu over then?"

"Why yes! I won." Erza said, her chest puffing out a little bit with pride. "And these two have learned their lesson. Haven't you, boys?"

"AYE, ERZA!" the two hapless boys chorused, Natsu shrinking his form a little to hide behind Lucy while Gray did the same behind Cana.

Erza nodded curtly at both, before turning to the girls of the clearing, her eyes sparkling with interest. "Well, whilst I was occupied, what were you girls discussing?"

Levy and Lucy paled and turned red in quick succession, but before either of them could desperately steer the conversation to a safer route, Cana piped up with a wicked smile upon her face, "Why, we wera jus discussin lovahs and the like. Lucy and Levy here are quite… ah… _advanced _youngins in the arts of romance…"

To the surprise of the all the glade's occupants, Erza turned a beet red to rival both Lucy and Levy's mortified blushes.

"Is...Is th-that so-so? Ah… umm… perhaps… perhaps I should return to the castle, my duties have most certainly piled up in my absence, err… Milady Lucy? I'm sure you'd give me your permission to precede you, please send a dove if you would like me to return to the glade to escort you back! Farewell then!"

And with a speed only possible by her, Erza leaped up and sprinted out of the clearing, leaving a speechless gathering of friends in her wake.

"What just happened?" Lucy blinked a few times to make sure she really had witnessed what she thought she had just witnessed.

"I believe… we've discovered another of Erza's few weaknesses. So it's this, armor, and strawberry cake..." Levy said, her mouth agape.

Wendy, who had been steadily growing redder as the older children's conversation had progressed, suddenly squeaked as an idea struck her.

"Oh, could it mean she has someone on her mind whom she fears we will tease her about?"

Cana's sharp gaze snapped towards Wendy, a smile slowly growing on her face. "Why… tha's astute of you little un. I'm prouda ya! I'll betcha tha's why she high-tailed it outta here… Well, tha's no matter, we'll get her to confess who she's longin for someday…"

Lucy's gaze furtively shot to Gray, a look that did not go unnoticed by the shrewd young witch.

A yawn issued from little Wendy, and she shot the rest of the group an apologetic look.

"I-I'm sorry, but I had a rather long and tiring healing training session today morning - I think it's time for me to retire."

"Yeah, it's getting late - I'll take you home, Wendy." Natsu said cheerfully. He turned to Gray. "You coming too, icicle pants? We could get in a little more battle training after supper, Erza broke your attack stance embarrassingly fast."

"Whaaat? No way, I was fine! Your defensive strikes, however, were complete crap - she would have demolished you if it weren't for me protecting your sorry flaming ass!"

"YA WANNA GO, SNOW CONE?!"

"ANYTIME, LAVA BREATH!"

"I'm leaving." Levy announced with a roll of her eyes, "_Before_ I'm collateral damage when these two idiots inevitably demolish what's left of this clearing. I'd advise the rest of you to do the same."

Cana barked out a laugh as Lucy hopped to her feet, gently setting the sleeping Happy on the grass, intent on following her friend's practical advice. Natsu paused in his insult match with Gray to throw a worried glance at Lucy.

"You're going home now?"

Lucy paused her dress-primping to throw him a curious glance in response. "Why yes, Natsu. It is getting late isn't it?"

Natsu hesitated, abandoning Gray completely to walk over to Lucy. "Yeah, but it's even later than usual today, what with the sparring matches Gray and I had with Erza and the chores she made us do. Can you send a dove to her? Ask her to come back for you?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, surprise coloring her tone. "Why Natsu? I've returned home alone many times before, it has only been recently that Erza has begun accompanying me…"

"I always made sure you left at a reasonable time, Luce!" Natsu glanced up at the sky, his anxiety now clearly writ upon his face, "The forest is decent during the day, but I've heard enough stories from my people to know that it's a very different place at night! It's not safe for you to be out alone this late."

Lucy frowned, glancing at the spot where Levy had disappeared into the woods just moments before. "Well, then shouldn't one of us go after Levy? She went into the woods alone too…"

"Nay, it's different with her! This is her home, she would know how to navigate these woods at night, and besides - she's got magic!"

Lucy froze, her eyes narrowing. "Ohhh… So that is the true issue, isn't it? Because I have no magic, you think I am too weak to traverse this forest on my own?"

Natsu's eyes widened, confusion replacing the anxiety on his face. "Wh-what? I didn't say that…"

"You implied it, you brute!"

"Luuucceee…"

"NO! Just… Begone impudent dragon! I can take care of myself!" With an impatient huff, Lucy whirled about, whipping her long golden braid in the stunned dragon's face and marching out of the clearing.

Natsu snapped open his wings, addressing Gray over his shoulder. "Gray, wake up Happy. He can fly you back to Alagesia with Wendy. I'll fly over to Lucy and make sure she's safe."

"Not a great idea, Natsu. She's still mad at you. I'd better go after her, she'd let me walk her home I'm sure…"

"Then you'd get stuck out here after night falls! And Father and Mother would blame me for it! Just go home with Wendy, ice princess!"

"And you'd just make her more upset when you open your stupid mouth again!"

"DO YOU WANNA GO, ICE BOX?!"

"BRING IT, FLAME BRAIN!"

"ENOUGH!" Cana roared, physically forcing the two males apart with a jerk. "Look, the best idea is lettin me go afta er. She lives just a step away from my own humble abode. I'll drop er off and be back in my own home before yer two idiots have even made it halfway back to Alagesia. Got that?!"

"You better promise you don't upset her, Cana!" Natsu turned to Cana, his gaze surprisingly fierce. Cana's eyes softened, and she gave him a gentle, genuine smile.

"Wouldn dream of it. Ain't the right time, no one could see er cute blushes in the dark anyway."


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy tried desperately to still her racing heart. Just a few moments ago, she had stormed out of the clearing in a righteous rage. It certainly would not do to go back there now and seek out that insufferable dragon's help. She could be strong. She could be bold. She could be brave.

A croak from a frog in the bushes changed all that.

With a blood-curdling shriek she sped around, intent on finding her dragon friend and begging him to accompany her home. (Pride be damned!) Only to collide head-first with a soft bosom and have a colorful string of swear words muttered in her ear.

"Ye gads, darlin! Were ya tryin to wake up the whole forest?! And why're ya headin tha wrong way in such a hurry?"

"Oh! Cana… I-I'm sorry, I just… I heard…"

Cana sighed, gently righting Lucy as the girl deteriorated into an increasingly incoherent ramble.

"Calm ye down, lass. I came ta check up on ya, and walk ya to yer abode."

"Oh!" Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, "I… Thank you, Cana. I do hope I'm not imposing…"

Cana just chuckled, walking breezily past the trembling little girl, gesturing her to follow with a casual wave of her hand.

"Nay, my own humble home ain't far from yer fancy trappins. Come along then, we don't wanna linger. This here forest can get cranky afta sundown."

Lucy stumbled forward, falling into step beside the pretty witch girl, glancing fearfully over her shoulder every few moments. The pair walked in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Cana glanced at the girl at her side. Lucy, at last, looked calmer - her expression one of open curiosity rather than fear - as she surveyed the dark woods around them. Clearing her throat, Cana addressed the prim little maiden by her side.

"Ya know, I'm glad I gotta moment to talk to ya without the rest o' the pack around. There were a few questions I wanted ta ask ya… If ya don't mind that is…"

Lucy hummed, a smile on her lips. "Not at all Cana! Pray, ask me whatever may be on your mind."

"Hmmm…" Cana hedged. "I suppose I'll start with tha easy un first. In tha clearin jus now when I was teasin missy red about lovahs, you snuck a peek at Gray. Why?"

Lucy hesitated. "Err… I suppose you might find my reason silly…"

"Try me."

"Oh, very well. I guess I thought Erza and Gray would make a handsome pair. They both share a traumatic past and they are considerably mature for their age. Well, Gray is mature when he isn't around Natsu and Erza is mature when she isn't around a strawberry cake. I guess I hoped that something special could arise between the two of them given enough time and… perhaps encouragement?"

"No." Cana said with a friendly smile upon her face, but a definite note of firmness in her tone.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ye can hope all ya want sweetie, but don't try ta scheme or manipulate love. If it's destined ta happen, it'll happen."

Lucy pouted petulantly. "That's a tad bit hypocritical of you, isn't it Cana? Don't you mercilessly tease us all about love and pair us off?"

Cana chuckled. "That's just it youngun. I tease ya with those ya already care about - more n likely they're the ones yer sweet on. If not, it'll jus embarrass ya for a bit - no lastin harm done." Cana's tone grew serious, her eyes darting to Lucy's. "And I'll ne'er do more than tease ya. Tryin ta force those kinda feelins between two people can cause a lotta heartache all around. Besides…" Cana's cheerful expression returned, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she gave Lucy a rather pointed look. "I can see Gray's got his eye on another pretty little thing who's a little softer and warmer than stern miss red."

"Oh." Lucy's shoulders slumped, completely missing Cana's look. Instead, her petulant pout returned. "How vexing." She perked up as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Well, I suppose I should be happy for him - I wonder who she could be? And Erza is really far kinder and more relaxed during our weaponry lessons at home these days, now that she has these magical sparring sessions to look forward to. I suppose she does not need romance to soften her heart…" Lucy squeaked, suddenly recollecting she wasn't alone. "That is to say, Th-That's not the reason I wanted Erza to find a… I really did just want them to be happy! And I suppose they both are now, in their own ways, so all has turned out for the best, hasn't it?" Lucy smiled at Cana, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Cana laughed, giving the little girl an affectionate tweak of her nose.

"That it has, ya mischievous little schemer."

Lucy laughed as well. "So, what is the next question you wished to ask me Cana?"

It was Cana's turn to hesitate. Her brow furrowed and she fell silent for a moment.

"This one's not as simple. In fact, I think it only fair to ask afta I've told ya somethin about meself first."

"Oh. That's intriguing. Pray, do tell then."

Cana nodded, glancing at Lucy again. "First off, do ya know why I'm called a witch and not a mage?"

"Ohhh!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight. "I do! All thanks to a marvelous book Levy lent me regarding magical humans! A witch or wizard is a person who has multiple magical abilities as opposed to a mage who would only have one. Witches are rare and highly sought after for their abilities, even more so than mages, therefore they tend to band together in covens for protection. In addition to these informal groups, each young witch is assigned a mentor to help her master her individual talents. Have I explained it accurately so far?"

"To a T." Cana winked at the little girl. "Mah coven travels around a lot, tha's why I disappear from time ta time ta report in. But ma mentor lives here in these woods - er name's Porlyuscia, and she's also known as tha dark witch of the enchanted wood."

Lucy squeaked, her eyes growing wide and fearful. "I've heard rumors about her! But isn't it said she hates humans? I always assumed she wasn't human herself…"

Cana threw her head back, laughing with carefree abandon. "Damn straight she hates humans! In fact, I'd wager hate ain't strong enuf a word. But she's human. Kinda obvious from er title - witch o' the wood n all…"

"True." Lucy hesitated, "I've always wanted to ask you a question, if I may. What types of magic do you wield?"

"Ya may, Lucy." Cana smiled softly down at the little girl. "In fact tha's where ma story gets inerestin. The first magic I am known to wield is a special kind of light magic called fairy glitter."

Lucy watched in awe as her friend murmured an incantation and beautiful golden spiral designs appeared on her hands and forearms, coating them like gloves. One tendril from each forearm snaked up her arms to her collar, dipping down to end in a curious little star shape over her heart. She waited patiently for Lucy to coo and awe over the lovely designs before proceeding with her explanation.

"This magic is powered by tha strength of ma love and feelins of freedom. I can create a powerful blast tha'll destroy all whom I deem ma enemies to protect those I love, as long as I don't feel coerced inta usin ma power." she paused."To put it simply, I don't take orders. The army life ain't for me." she smirked.

Lucy smiled. "I don't think any army would dare cage your wild and free spirit Cana."

Cana's smile faded. "Oh, there ave been those who have tried, ma friend. Believe it or not." She flicked her wrist, causing the beautiful patterns adorning her skin to disappear in a poof of golden shimmers. "And they were tha people who weren even aware of ma true second power! If any of em were ta find out, I'd be chained up ta one of our country's lovely fightin units in tha blink of an eye."

She eyed Lucy with a surprisingly stern gaze. "The reason I'm tellin ya is because I trust ya. And I wantcha ta trust me. Do we hava deal?"

Lucy took the hand she had professed and shook it solemnly. "You have my word, Cana. I shan't betray your trust."

"Good. Now, lemme tell ya a little witch history first. A few witches are lucky - or unlucky enough - ta have divining as their second or third talent. There are 3 types of divinin - tha first is thru nature. A lotta the elves of the North can do tha sort, I even know an elf who has powerful visions 'o the future when she looks inta frozen ponds. This type's tha most harmless cause it's unpredictable and vague. No military value. The second type is a little more powerful, it's tha use of crystal balls ta control time and some 'o its properties. It's a little more sought after, but even it has its limitations, so wielders 'o this art ain't in danger. The third…" Cana gulped, sweat beading her brow. "Is card readin. This one's tha most powerful, versatile and reliable. Ya can know whatcha gonna have for breakfast tomorrow, as well as which poor sucka ya gonna get hitched ta way in yer future. Plus if yer really skilled, cards can take a form ya will them to, becomin any sorta weapon you may need." Cana gave Lucy a pointed look. "Guess which one I wield?"

Lucy gaped at her friend, awestruck and slightly nervous. The normally carefree and casual witch looked so majestic and regal in that instant. Lucy knew the answer to her friend's question, and with a kindly look, she replied.

"A card wielder, I suppose?"

"Aye."

"But…" Lucy's brow furrowed. "You used healing magic on me that first time we met. I thought that was your other talent?"

Cana shrugged. "I can do potions, mostly cause I love ma gin and tonic, so I got a decent tongue and nose for liquids and their scents. But it ain't my specialty. In fact, Porlyuscia is tryin ta teach me enuf ta fool others inta thinkin its ma talent. Ya know, lika smoke screen?"

Lucy nodded slowly, her gaze thoughtful and fixed on the path ahead of them. Cana glanced forward as well, just in time to make out the spirals of the castle towers before another bend in the path hid them behind the forest's leafy canopy.

Cana cleared her throat, her gaze locking onto Lucy's. "We've arrived close ta yer abode. And now you know somethin very secret about me. So I think a fair exchange is in order eh?"

Lucy stiffened imperceptibly. She flashed Cana her most brilliant smile - that still betrayed her nerves with its inauthenticity. "Certainly, my friend." She chirped, not meeting Cana's eye. "What secret would you like to hear of?"

"How about who ya really are."

"But that you know. I am Lucy. A maiden of the court of Pergrande."

Cana raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed into a thin line. "Really? Jus a maiden? Cause last I heard, there ain't no maiden of tha court with golden hair ta rival the sun and er own personal red-haired bodyguard."

"Don't let Erza hear you've called her that. You may not live to tell the tale." Lucy deadpanned.

"In fact," Cana continued as if Lucy had not spoken, "The only one rumored ta have both is tha Princess of Pergrande herself…"

Lucy stopped in her tracks. Her hands were clenched into fists, her small figure trembling. As soon as Cana halted and glanced back at Lucy over her shoulder, she was shocked to see the fury raging in Lucy's eyes.

"What's wrong Lucy? Did I upset ya? I didn't mean ta…"

"What do you want?"

"Huh? Watcha mean?"

"What do you want of me?" Lucy hissed, angry tears escaping her. "Money? Status? Power? Why would you single me out and bring up the fact that I could be one of the most detested royals on earth? As well as the daughter of one of the cruelest, yet highest of royals in the land?"

Cana gazed back, her face soft and her eyes full of empathy. "Yer right, princess. I do want something of ya."

Lucy's angry facade deflated that very instant, her tears turning into a heartbroken sob.

"V-very well. Name your price."

"Yer lifelong friendship."

Lucy stopped crying abruptly, her face showing her confusion.

"Wh-what?"

"Ya heard me. I want yer loyal, kind friendship for as long as we both may live. I don't need money or status… as for power… I've got enuf 'o that doncha think?" Cana grinned, waving her forearms in Lucy's face. "So whatya say lass? Will ya help me keep my secret if I'll help ya keep yours?"

Lucy grinned, genuine joy lighting up her face. With a squeal she launched herself at Cana, hugging her tight and sobbing in happiness.

"Of course! I'm sorry I doubted you." Lucy said, pulling away from her a little to wipe her eyes. "Court life makes you quite suspicious of everyone. Indeed, if it weren't for all of you, I am sure I would turn out into an awfully bitter and cruel person."

Cana laughed. "Ya need us ta keep ya grounded eh? Fair enuf. C'mon, if we dally any longer half yer castle will be out searchin for ya."

Cana turned towards the path once again, confidently making her way thru the last set of bushes. She paused abruptly, causing Lucy to bump into her back with a huff. Rubbing her forehead, she opened her mouth to ask Cana why she had stopped, when her friend sighed and spoke in her most serious tone yet.

"And yer wrong Lucy. About ya bein the most detested royal. Ya ain't. And I'm not sugar coatin anythin for ya - I'm simply sayin tha yer so well hidden from tha public that no one knows what ya are. Right now, yer a blank slate. It's up ta you if ya wanna follow in yer pops footsteps or not." She turned around to look Lucy in the eye once more. "I know what it's like bein in yer old man's shadow. Mines a big shot mage, and it ain't fun gettin judged based on his accomplishments or mistakes. But tha don't mean I can't make my own reputation. And tha's exactly what I aim ta do."

With a final raunchy wink, Cana trounced forward - Lucy close on her heels and lost in her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of reckoning had come. And Gajeel and Pantherlily were ready for it. The pair stood side by side, their expressions grim but steadfast. Pantherlily stood in his full battle form, a good head above Gajeel's figure, an imposing and regal form that had delighted Gajeel the first time he had seen his exceed friend assume it.

Come what may, they both were ready.

"You know, Gajeel." Lily started, a smile forming at the edge of his lips. "If things do not go as we hope, do not forget that you have sworn to leave me to my fate."

Gajeel snorted. "I only made that promise because I am confident nothing will go wrong! I have plenty of ways of convincing your council - and I know of one method that is failsafe."

Lily rolled his eyes. "If you intend to plow through them with your fists…"

"Hey, if they provoke me I have every right by the dragon code to do just that!"

"IF they provoke you, which they will most certainly not. They are more clever than you seem to give them credit for."

Gajeel threw a glance at his friend, his expression softening slightly and a smile threatening his lips. "Very well, I will take your word for that. But I still have confidence in our plan, for if it is from Levy… well, let me just reiterate that there is no being in Fiore who is as intelligent as her. If she is confident, so am I."

Pantherlily wisely kept silent. In the short time he had known his dragon friend, he had quickly learnt just how volatile the boy could get if anyone so much as hinted at a challenge to his little fairy friend. His fiercely loyal and protective spirit towards those he cared for shone through his rough and grouchy exterior. It was these traits that Pantherlily found quickly endeared the dragon to him. And he swore on his life that come what did that day, he would do everything in his power to protect this noble-hearted dragon boy from sharing his fate if the worst came to pass.

A shimmer on the surface of the pond just a few feet behind them caught the attention of the bantering pair. Juvia arose from the surface majestically, the water drops rolling off her flowing dark blue locks as she casually flicked a few strands off her shoulder. She glanced at the dragon and exceed, a worried expression upon her face.

"Juvia is scared."

Gajeel scoffed. "What are you scared about, water girl?"

Juvia blinked at the nickname. "Water girl?"

Gajeel flushed a little, scratching the back of his head. "Err… a bad habit from one of my cousins. He nicknames everyone in sight, and I suppose I must have caught his insipid disease."

"No… Juvia is actually… pleased with it." A slow smile grew on the usually stoic mermaid's face. "It feels as if we are… friends?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, not deigning to reply as he turned back to gaze up at the spot in the sky that Lily had pointed out as the gate the Exceed council would use to descend to the Earth from Extalia. Lily chuckled, shooting Juvia a friendly smile before joining Gajeel in his intense study of the darkening night sky.

Barely a few seconds later, a bright light shone in the middle of the pitch black heavens above, a beacon in the midst of the murky night air.

Gajeel and Pantherlily stood a little straighter. It was now or never.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: As much as I like the look of that darn horizontal line, it simply refuses to work when and where I want it too. I'll be putting 'xxx..' for page breaks going forward.**

**As always, thanks to my lovely, sincere reviewers! I read every one of your reviews, and they really make my day! Also, sincere thanks to all those new people who have favourited and followed this story - your recognition keeps me going!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks again to all of you who favorited and followed this story! And the traffic graph is amazing - so many people from around the world are tuning in to see what's going on! Hope you guys enjoy this wild ride! :-D**

**And a special thanks to my awesome reviewers!**

**SisterShoOk - Yea, I love Cana - and I feel like the bond she and Lucy shared during the S-class trials could've been explored more in the manga and anime. So I decided to take it a step further here, with my own little spin of course.**

**FireShifter - THANK YOU! And I 100% agree. Not enough fanfics highlight how awesome and cool Cana can be - when she gets serious, that girl is a force to reckon with! And I love that she and Lucy share a kind of deeper connection - they both have daddy issues, though for very different reasons, and I sort of felt it makes them real sisters in a certain sense? I'm trying to highlight that aspect of their relationship - and Cana is going to be badass in this story! She's going to have an increasingly important role as this story progresses.**

**valerioux - Hmmm… But are you sure Lucy has powers? ;-)**

**Nattie414 (for an older review) - Welcome back! :-D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juvia's eyes widened in wonder as she took in the sight of the descending chariot, its golden color accented by the beautiful white wings supporting it in the air. The majestic vehicle drifted down to the earth as gracefully and gently as a feather. She awed and cooed as she spotted the lovely looking exceeds within the chariot, all thoughts of eating such exotic creatures (mostly) wiped from her mind.

In direct contrast, the dragon and the exceed stood in uneasy attention, eying the chariot warily as it made its painstakingly slow progress from the heavens to the ground.

After a few long minutes, the elegant conveyance finally touched the earth, the exceeds within it, at last, coming into full view. One by one they quietly filed out of the vehicle, varying expressions of disappointment and anger on their faces when their gaze alighted on Pantherlily. They took in Gajeel with curiosity, and Juvia with respect bordering on fear, a few of the exceeds even venturing to cautiously approach her to bow low, before taking hasty steps back.

The fancier and well dressed exceeds of the council huddled together for a moment, their guards standing a little away, as they discussed something in low, hushed voices. When at last they seemed to reach a consensus, a tall, solemn and elderly male exceed stepped forward, approaching the increasingly fidgety Gajeel and the quiet and grave Pantherlily, a curious and bemused Juvia perched daintily on a boulder in the lake just behind the pair.

He stopped a few feet away from the trio, his stern gaze fixed on Pantherlily.

"Pantherlily."

"Your honor, Sir Rudolph"

Sir Rudolph frowned. "I thought we had made our stand clear in the judgment, Lily. If you did not take your life, we would be forced to do it for you."

Lily nodded, not breaking eye contact with Sir Rudolph. "Aye. I understood the order clearly sir. However, my circumstances have changed since then and therefore I do not know if the judgment still applies." Lily glanced a bit nervously at Gajeel, before clearing his throat and turning back to Sir Rudolph. "You see… I have become this noble dragon's lifetime companion and familiar."

A roar arose from the exceeds behind Sir Rudolph, a few bolder ones even stepping forward to stand beside their leader.

"Impossible!"

"Unacceptable! Is this a joke?"

"If it is, it is certainly in poor taste."

"But how? You would need a seal to perform the binding spell…"

A hand raised by Sir Rudolph quieted the fretful exceeds. All attention turned to him, as the wise old one thoughtfully stroked his long beard. He regarded Gajeel curiously, addressing him next.

"Tell us, great dragon, is what Pantherlily said true?"

Gajeel stood a little straighter, lifting his chin up proudly. "Aye. It is true."

The elder nodded slowly in acknowledgment. "I see. Well then, dragon, show us the proof."

Gajeel grunted in agreement, turning his back on the rest of the exceeds and facing Pantherlily instead. He extended his hand out, gripping the jet-black exceed's forearm in his own. Exchanging a grim glance with his friend, Gajeel closed his eyes a split second after Lily did. Taking a deep breath, Gajeel then proceeded to mutter a Draconian incantation taught to him in the latest epistle he had received from his faithful fairy friend.

"_Nire arbasoen odolaz eta nire herriaren ohoreari esker, nire adiskidetasun betikoa luzatu dut zeru-haurrei."_

(Translated: By the blood of my ancestors and the honor of my people, show all that I have extended my eternal friendship to this child of the skies.)

A few tense moments passed, as the exceeds witnessing the pair grew restless. Just as they inched closer to pry the dragon boy and exceed apart, a light glow around the pair halted them in their tracks. All the gathered creatures watched in amazement as the dragon and the exceed were lifted slowly off the ground, encased in a dazzling and shimmering orb of magical light. Sparks shot out from where they gripped each other, forming an intricate pattern around their linked forearms. Through the bright orb surrounding them, the gathered exceeds and Juvia could just barely make out what glowed at the center of the pattern linking the pair - it was Gajeel's personal crest, slightly altered to include Pantherlily's majestic sword in its center. As the assembly continued to watch - mesmerized by the magical spectacle in front of them - the bright orb slowly faded away and the pair were gently lowered to the earth. The moment their feet touched the ground, the spell snapped, jerking the duo out of their stupor and back to the present. Gajeel and Lily blinked, releasing their grip on each other and stepping a little away to face the exceed council once more. An uneasy silence fell on everyone in the open space, as the elder exceed cleared his throat and addressed Lily once again.

"It is no lie or trick then. You truly have become the companion of this dragon. This is… unprecedented. Indeed, I will need time to hold council with my colleagues. Wait here while I discuss what is to be done."

With a slight bow in Gajeel's direction, the elder slowly backed away to join the rest of the exceeds now huddled together nervously, standing as close to their chariot as possible. They talked for many minutes in hushed yet fretful voices, arguing vehemently and occasionally gesturing to Gajeel or Lily on some indecipherable point. After what seemed like hours to Gajeel (but was in truth fifteen minutes) Sir Rudolph stepped forward once more.

"It would seem that our judgment no longer applies. After much deliberation, we have decided to convert Lily's sentence from one of death to one of banishment. This sentence can be carried out in Alagesia or anywhere outside Extalia wherever Gajeel, who is now Lily's dragon companion, sees fit."

Lily heaved a sigh of relief, as Gajeel could not contain his grin. They had done it!

"However there is one detail we would like clarity on…"

The pair stiffened. The elder exceed's tone was anything but friendly, and the glares and calculating leers of the exceeds behind him did little to assuage their anxiety.

"Lily," The elder said directly addressing the midnight black exceed. "You will tell us who gave you the seal to perform the dragon companion spell."

Lily grit his teeth. He had duly noted how the other exceed's words were framed far more like a command than a request. He cleared his throat before addressing his fellow exceed as cordially as he could.

"I'm afraid that information does not seem relevant to my trial or judgment today, therefore I reserve the right to withhold that particular piece of intelligence."

The elder bristled, his companions behind him becoming just as flustered and angry as he.

"Don't you understand, Lily, that whoever gave you their seal has aided and abetted a known criminal? They are, therefore, a traitor and must be dealt with the appropriate punishment. Hiding them only further worsens your own plight - do you wish us to find a reason to sentence both you and your dragon companion to death?"

Lily glared back, his temper finally snapping. "Touch one hair on the head of my companion, and I promise you it will be the last thing that you do."

Sir Rudolph stumbled back a step, quivering as he took in Lily's stance and tone. Recovering a moment later, the elder glanced back at the rest of the exceeds, who had once again retreated next to the safety of the chariot. With a frustrated sigh, he turned back to Lily and Gajeel. However, a melodious voice halted him before he could address the pair once more.

"Juvia has a question, sir exceed."

The elder gulped, but turned politely to the beautiful mermaid, bowing low in respect.

"Please ask it, oh mermaid."

Juvia smiled, a twinkle of amusement in her deep blue eyes. "Juvia is not sure what the problem here is. How is the exceed who gave this 'seal' to his friend here, just in trouble for lending it to him? Is that not something you usually do?"

"Err… under normal circumstances it is perfectly allowable. But in this case, since Lily is a criminal, whoever has helped him is automatically a criminal too."

Juvia frowned, the waters around her becoming agitated as she displayed her unhappiness. The exceeds gathered near the chariot grew even more panicked as they observed the swirling waters, some even clambering onto the chariot for more safety.

"But… from what Juvia understands of this situation, the only ones in Extalia who even know of his fate are those of the council and the Queen - isn't this correct?"

The elder opened his mouth to refute her words but paused when he observed the grim look upon Juvia's face. Gulping visibly, Sir Rudolph tugged nervously at his collar before addressing the mermaid with a contrite look. "I do not know how you are aware of that but… yes. You are correct. Pantherlily was a well-known and popular general in the Extalia army, a favorite of the queen. We did not wish to spread distress or panic amongst our people with news of his betrayal, and therefore we have kept the news as secret as possible."

"Juvia sees…" She tapped a finger thoughtfully against her chin. "Then whichever exceed gave Pantherlily his seal probably did so without even knowing he was a criminal. Unless…" Juvia gave the exceeds behind Sir Rudolph a bright yet sinister grin. "One of the members of your esteemed council lent him their seal."

As one, the exceeds all paled. Forgetting dignity and composure, the few remaining on the ground made a mad dash for the chariot, fighting and elbowing each other to clamber onto it as quickly as possible. Sir Rudolph moved back with a few more hasty steps, but still courageously stood his ground.

"That is… highly unlikely, oh mermaid. But we will investigate that, I assure you."

Juvia nodded. "The only other possibility is your own Queen…"

Sir Rudolph threw her a sharp glance before turning towards Lily with a panicked grimace on his face. "I didn't think of that! Could it be that the queen?..."

"Nay." Lily said abruptly, his tone stern and final. "It was not the queen. I can promise you that."

Sir Rudolph relaxed, heaving a sigh of relief. His grimace faded into a frown as he took in the formidable trio.

"I suppose then that we, the council of exceeds, will not pursue this issue for now. As it has been pointed out this is… extraneous to the current situation. Farewell, Lily. And for your sake, I hope whoever has aided you is never found by us."

With a glare at Pantherlily, Sir Rudolph turned on his heel and stalked up to the chariot, the magical conveyance launching into the air the moment he stood upon it.

The three friends observed the ascent of the ostentatious vehicle, each silently pondering the events that had just occurred. Once the chariot had entered the hidden gate of extalia in the sky, Gajeel turned to Juvia.

"Thanks water girl. That argument would not have been effective if it had come from me or Lily. We owe you a great debt for that."

Juvia gave him a small but genuine smile. "Juvia is pleased she could be of assistance. And it was nothing, Juvia merely had to pose the question you had already received from your clever fairy friend." Juvia's smile turned slightly sly, her eyes shining with mirth. "If you truly think you are indebted to anyone, it would be her, for she is the one who taught you the dragon side of the companionship spell, as well as found you an exceed's seal, as well as gave you enough arguments to counter any points the exceed council might have thought of! Speaking of those arguments, Juvia has a question for you, Pantherlily…" She addressed the exceed with a knitted brow. "When the other exceed asked you if the seal belonged to your queen… You were very confident in your refusal. Lady Levy did not mention whose seal she had sent you in her letter, so how could you be so sure it was not the Queen's?"

Lily nodded gravely. "That is because every seal is unique, and an exceed can easily tell whose magic seal they have been given simply by looking at it. I know who the brave and noble exceed who has lent me his special token is. The seal I currently have safely tucked away in my knapsack belongs to the exceed named Happy, the familiar and companion of Alagesia's Prince Natsu."

"That lazy trickster?" Gajeel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "All he ever thinks and talks about is fish and pranks. Why would he send you his magic seal? Did he not know the dangers attached to this gesture? Maybe he's more of an idiot than his dragon companion."

"I doubt that Gajeel." Lily said with a fond smile at the dragon boy. "I've known Happy since he was an egg, and though he has always appeared to be playful and carefree, he is actually quite aware of all that occurs around him. He hides a great deal of courage and intelligence under a goofy exterior. Rather like his companion." Lily chuckled as Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"The Salamander hasn't an ounce of intelligence in that stupid brain of his, and I'm pretty sure his courage is nothing more than ignorant recklessness."

"Juvia has observed something about you, iron dragon." The graceful mermaid interjected with a giggle, "When you lie, your left pinky twitches quite comically - just as it is doing now!"

"Does not!"

"Oh it certainly does… Just look at your own hand for proof."

"AAAARRRGGHHH. THIS TWITCH IS BECAUSE IT'S SO COLD OUT HERE."

"Gajeel, please don't argue with the mermaid. This won't end well. For you."

"STAY OUT OF THIS LILY! GIRL OR NOT, I'M GOING TO FIGHT HER FOR THE SAKE OF MY HONOR!"

"... Your funeral then. Ok younglings, I'm off to find some dinner. Catch up with me once you're done, Gajeel."

With another friendly smile at the pair that was already focused on facing off each other, Lily spread his luxurious white wings and launched into the sky, feeling lighter and more free than he had in years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then, Father complimented me, and told me I was ready to learn my dragon roar! Not even the rust-bucket has progressed to this level yet - the other fire hatchlings reckon I'm the youngest dragon to be taught his fire dragon roar in the history of dragons!" Natsu proclaimed proudly, as he puffed out his chest.

Lucy, who had been deftly weaving flower crowns to gift Wendy and Levy when they next met at the glade, looked up at Natsu's words with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Your fire-hatchling fan club seem quite harmful to your already humongous ego. In fact, if your head were to grow any larger with their praise and adoration, it would be the size of a boulder. You would no longer be able to fly, or even walk, and Happy would be forced to roll you around from spot to spot, like a huge ball of lard…"

Happy, who had been lounging beside the creek, nibbling happily on the golden koi Lucy had brought for him, burst into peals of laughter.

"Ha ha! I can see it now! Rolling a fireball all over the pal…"

A sudden hand clamped to his mouth muffled his voice. Natsu shook his head vigorously, slowly loosening his hold on Happy while Happy gave his friend a sheepish look of apology. They both knew he had been about to utter the word 'palace'. As Lucy glanced curiously between the pair, Natsu directed a glare her way, more as a distraction than anything else.

"You're so mean Lucy! Why can't you be encouraging like a good friend?"

Lucy rolled her eyes again. "You hardly seem to need encouragement! And although I am always proud and happy to hear of your accomplishments, I'm not happy with the way you boast about them. As your best friend, it is my duty to let you know when you are being a spoiled little braggart."

Natsu snorted. "Pot, meet kettle. Don't you brag about your brilliant schemes and pranks all the time?"

Lucy reddened, returning his glare with full force. "hmph… Perhaps. And you and Happy, being the _wonderful_ best friends that you are, constantly tease and taunt me about it."

She hesitated, unwilling to concede a victory to the insufferable dragon boy, but unable to deny reality. "... And I _suppose _that helps me keep a level head about some of my more… err… _elaborate_ schemes…"

"Downright crazy, you mean."

"Cats should be seen and not heard, Happy!"

"Wahhh! Natsu! Lucy's being mean to me too…"

"I know my friend, today seems to be our unlucky day. She has resolved to punish both of us with her cruelty."

"Natsu, Happy…" Lucy sighed. "If you honestly find me so mean, then why didn't you go with the others to visit that place you've been going on about endlessly? Fairy Tail… ?"

Both males blinked. "Why would we go there? You cannot come with us yet, Lucy." Happy said primly, as if stating the obvious.

"Yea! Everything is more fun when we're together Luce, so there's no way we're going to Fairy Tail again without you!" Natsu dazzled Lucy with his trademark bright and fanged grin. The radiance of his expression and the intensity of his gaze caused the young maiden to blush, her eyes dropping shyly to the floral wreath resting in her lap.

"Thank you, both of you, for your loyalty. But I do not wish to hold you back from enjoying yourselves with good company. Especially when I have no idea when I will be able to accompany you to this place. Or even if I will ever be allowed too…"

Natsu snorted, casually waving his hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Trust me, Gramps won't mind letting you in! Heck, he's even let in Erza, what could he possibly have against you?"

Lucy frowned, pondering over her friend's words. It had been a surprise to find out that her magical human companion had already been granted permission to visit the seemingly famous gathering place of magical beings that was referred to by all as Fairy Tail. As did all of her other magical friends. Many, such as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, had been members from their birth, while others such as Gray and Levy had joined a few years before. Curious, she had questioned most of her friends about this mysterious place that they all seemed to have in common, and from their vague descriptions she could understand that it was a sanctuary of sorts where all those who were magical or friends of magical races could gather to meet and make merry. To protect all those who visited, Fairy Tail's location was magically concealed, and only those who possessed a special 'mark' were able to find it. Only the master of the hall - a mysterious man that Lucy had heard all of her friends refer to as either 'Master' or 'Gramps' - could deign a person worthy, and grant him or her permission to get a mark. The actual mark would then be placed as a magical hidden tattoo on the body of the chosen being at a spot of their will. Natsu had shown her his mark just the day before, a beautiful deep red design on his right shoulder, above his curse scar. Happy too had one in bright green on his back. Lucy longed to be worthy of being a part of their magical society, and hoped that their Master allowed her that honor.

"You're going to love it there!" Natsu interrupted her musings. "I'll show ya how well I can win fights and I'll introduce you to Lisanna and Mira and everyone else you haven't met yet. I'll even show my brand new fire dragon roar to you and everyone else there!"

"And burn down the entire place on the day of my very first visit, I suppose." Lucy teased him, biting her lower lip to stifle her giggles.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, his eyes betraying his answering mirth. "There you go - being mean again! When I told Lisanna I would show her my fire dragon's roar, she was so excited! And here you are, my best friend, making a snide remark about me burning the place down! Shame on you Lucy…"

Lucy merely smiled, amused by his put upon ill humor.

"If you feel so, then perhaps this Lisanna should be your best friend instead of me?"

Natsu glanced at her, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Great idea Luce! She's much nicer than you!"

Lucy shot him a caustic glare, a sting of jealousy shooting through her. "hmph… Are you dragons always such fickle friends?"

"Only when our best friends are so mean."

"I shan't succumb to your emotional blackmail. Begone, faithless dragon!"

"Finally giving this flame retard the boot, eh Lucy? About time!" Gray sauntered into the clearing, chuckling at the glare the annoyed fire dragon threw his way.

"Stay out of this, frozen stripper!"

"Now boys, behave yourselves." Erza, strolled into the glade right behind Gray, directing stern looks at both the males who quailed momentarily under her gaze.

Lucy rose from her spot on the grass, nervously fiddling with the delicate wreaths in her hands. "Are you back from Fairy Tail, Erza? Has the Master really returned from his last sojourn as you suspected?"

Erza smiled warmly at Lucy. "Aye, he has. Gray and I spoke with him directly, and we have conveyed your wish to join. He has requested us to bring you to Fairy Tail right away."

Lucy's worried mein had Natsu rising from his spot on the grass to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders. Happy promptly abandoned the fish bones he had been lovingly arranging in his knapsack to leap into Lucy's arms, snuggling into her hold and offering her more comfort.

"Trust me Lucy!" Natsu chirped. "All will go well… You'll become a member of fairy tail this very afternoon!"

"Aye!" chimed Happy.

"We've said great things about you Lucy, I'm pretty sure Gramps is ready to let you join. This meeting is just a formality." Gray added in a soothing tone, offering her a warm smile which earned him one in return from Lucy (and a rather jealous glare from a certain fire dragon).

Erza nodded, an amused twinkle in her eyes. "It is just a formality as Gray has said. After listening to us, the Master seems impressed by all you have done to befriend and protect your magical brethren. And well, after all is said and done, he will find it very hard to refuse _you_ anything Lucy - as you will soon see." Erza bit her lip, seeming to suppress a giggle as she pivoted gracefully on her heel and headed back in the direction she and Gray had come from.

Lucy shot curious glances at Gray and Natsu - both boys answering her look with a helpless 'we have no idea because it's freaking Erza' shrug.

Natsu tightened his hold on Lucy's shoulders, his face breaking into a gleeful, fanged grin as he maneuvered her out of the glade and onto the path in the woods that would lead them to their sanctuary.

"Onwards, to Fairy Tail!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Heartfelt thanks to all those people who favorited and followed this story! And as always, a special thanks to my reviewers!**

**FireShifter - You've raised a very good point. I guess I didn't make it very clear in my previous chapter (the mess in my head just doesn't get translated to paper really well at times) but Lucy has already talked to her friends about Fairy Tail and raised that point about her being a human without magic. And her friends have already told her that that's okay! Because the Master ;-) is awesome, and he doesn't judge anyone based on whether they have magic or not - they are welcome as long as they are ready to be friends with the rest of the people in the group! This isn't a guild per se, more like a 'secret society' of sorts that anyone can be a part of as long as they are pro-magic!**

**SisterShoOk - Don't worry! Things are going to be light and fun for the next few chapters! But after that… insert evil cackle here (But nothing toooo dark, I'm not aiming for tragedy - more like a lot of angst and drama)**

**valerioux - Yesss! Pantherlily is safe and Gajeel found his very own cat! :-D**

**GothBanshee - You won't have to wait long :-D**

**Minsie - Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk was not very long, but to Lucy, it could have been decades and she still would have felt that it was far too short. The odd troupe of friends soon halted, gazing upon a battered and worn sign proudly proclaiming their destination's title - The Pig Tail. Lucy took in the sign, along with the ramshackle and dilapidated hut it dangled in front of, with growing disgust and trepidation.

"Natsu," She whispered urgently to the fire dragon who had been waltzing along beside her, whistling a merry tune. "Is this one of your and Happy's pranks? Please tell me it is so…"

Natsu snorted, locking his hands casually behind his head, throwing Lucy a smirk in the process.

"Oh, ye human of little faith! This is Fairy Tail! Stop worrying so much, you're going to give yourself more wrinkles!"

"Seriously?" Lucy queried, her voice rising a little and dripping with disbelief. "_This _is the place… Wait, did you say MORE wrinkles?"

As Lucy advanced menacingly upon the fire dragon and his cackling cat, Gray and Erza continued to pour over a written epistle in Erza's hand. With a frustrated sigh, Erza finally turned around to glance at Lucy. The young maiden had somehow managed to place her unrepentant dragon friend in a headlock, threatening more painful punishment unless he apologized for his impudence. The hapless dragon boy squirmed and pleaded, far more flustered about being squeezed so close to Lucy's bosom than suffering any pain she thought she was inducing on him. Erza took in the scene with a raised brow, the hint of a smile threatening her lips.

"Lucy. If you wish to embrace Natsu so intimately, perhaps it would be best to find a more secluded place?"

Lucy gawked, releasing Natsu instantly and shoving him away unceremoniously.

"W-what? I would never! Wi-with that idiot! The very idea…" She sputtered and fumed, her blush growing deeper by the second.

Gray finally turned around, oblivious to the scene that had just transpired. He ran a hand through his black, disheveled locks, his handsome face twisted into a slight grimace. "This complicates things. We should've read Gramp's instructions before heading off, especially since it looks like we only have one chance to get this right."

"There is no use lamenting over past mistakes." Erza intoned solemnly. "We must make do with the information we possess."

"But this spell seems too complex for either of us to perform…"

Natsu perked up at his words, casting a baiting leer in Gray's direction. "So you admit your magic is inferior? Maybe _I _should give this spell a try."

"You can't," Erza responded before Gray could get out his furious retort. "Only a human mage can perform this spell, and as Gray has just pointed out, it is equally as complex for me. Are you implying your magic is superior to mine as well?"

Natsu paled, shaking his head furiously in negation. "O-of course not Erza! If you can't get it, no one can!"

"Errr…" Lucy interrupted softly. "Could someone please explain this situation to me? Because I am quite lost." She paused, pouting at the dingy shack before them. "And are we really here to visit this… err… establishment, given the… umm… less than stellar condition it seems to be in?"

Erza followed her gaze to the shack, breaking into a light chuckle that was mirrored by Natsu, Happy and Gray. "I forget that to those without the mark this place takes on quite a different appearance. Could you describe what you see, Lucy?"

Lucy blinked, thrown off by Erza's statement. She hesitantly studied the hut before her, her pout deepening into a frown. "I see a dilapidated hovel with a sign that reads 'The Pig Tail'."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy roared with laughter, as even Erza endeavored to stifle her snickers.

"Then your disappointment is quite understandable, Milady Lucy." Erza continued kindly. "But in truth, what you see is not what is truly here. A powerful and complex camouflage enchantment hides what really stands in this spot. The Master has written down the anti-spell that will allow us to lift this enchantment for a moment to allow you entry into the building, however…" Erza sighed, glancing at the paper in her hand once more. "Neither Gray nor I feel we will have enough magic power to perform this spell without it failing. And if we were to fail, the enchantment would suspect a sabotage attempt and add a stronger blockade to its already complex protection, rendering it nearly impossible to try to lift it again."

Lucy nodded solemnly. "It does sound daunting. Would it not be best if the Master himself performed the anti-spell? Or another powerful human mage of Fairy Tail?"

Erza hesitated. "Nay. The Master has explained that he has tailored this anti-spell for us and therefore no other human mage can perform it, including the Master himself. This precaution is just to ensure that were this parchment to fall into the wrong hands, Fairy Tail's defenses would still be intact."

Lucy sucked in a breath. "That is… amazing. And quite clever. The Master sounds like quite a powerful mage."

"Aye," Erza chuckled. "That he is. He specializes in gargantuan strength magic - although he can perform many other types of magic as well. He is in truth a wizard, although he resolutely refuses to accept that title."

"Gramps is the one who cast this protection spell in the first place." Gray added as he observed the dragon and his exceed still rolling on the ground in mirth.

Lucy cast a worried glance at the younglings around her. "But is so much protection really necessary? Is not Fairy Tail a place just for magical beings of all walks of life to relax and mingle?"

Erza gave Lucy a gentle, affectionate smile. "You will soon find out Lucy, that Fairy Tail is exactly that… But also much much more."

Lucy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Erza, you said that the Master has tailored that spell for you and Gray?"

"Yes."

"But neither of you alone think you have enough power to perform it?"

"Correct."

"Why can't you perform it together then?"

"..."

Natsu and Happy, who had finally recovered from their laughing fit, descended into hearty guffaws once more. Gray gawked, exchanging a glance with an equally embarrassed Erza.

"Oh. Err… true. That would… Yes, that would work. Gray, come here."

With a glare at the still chortling fire dragon, Gray trudged up to Erza and Lucy, coming to stand on Lucy's free side. With a nod at Erza, he took Lucy's right hand in his left, holding it gently. Erza grasped Lucy's left hand in a similar fashion, both mages angling to face the run-down shack in front of them. As one they began to chant an incantation, a breeze around them growing steadily until it turned into a tornado of which the three of them stood in the eye. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, her grip on both of her friend's hands tightening, both mages giving her solacing squeezes in return. Just a few moments later, the pair abruptly stopped their chant, and Lucy could hear the roaring wind around her slowly subside.

"You may open your eyes now, Milady."

Lucy hesitantly peeked an eye open before gasping and opening both her eyes wide - taking in the sight of the majestic building that now towered over her. Where the hovel had previously stood, a tall structure resembling a fortress now stood before her, a sign in fancy letters pronouncing it to be 'Fairy Tail'. The huge, intricately carved wooden doors at its entrance were shut, but the sounds of laughter and revelry within the establishment could still be faintly heard. Erza smiled at Lucy's slack-jawed expression, releasing her friend's hand to take a few confident steps forward to push open the huge doors with ease. A red and blue blur whizzed past Lucy as Natsu and Happy sped inside before them with a loud pronouncement.

"WE'RE BACK!"

Quite a few laughs and friendly greetings issued from the patrons of the place, as the dragon and cat zoomed around the huge hall, shouting out individual greetings to many of its members. Throughout their commotion, Lucy still stood at the entrance, absorbing the magnificent building and its even more interesting occupants. She felt a gentle tug on her hand and looked down to see it still firmly clasped in Gray's.

"Would you like to go in?" He queried gently, a soft smile brightening his usually cautious eyes. Lucy beamed back at him. "Yes! Lead the way, good sir!" With a laugh, Gray pulled her forward grasping her hand more firmly in his.

The moment she stepped foot in the building, she was assailed with the mingled scent of delicious food and heady alcohol. She gazed around the hall in awe, absorbing the sights. The place was arranged in the manner of a casual restaurant, tables haphazardly occupying the floor while a hostess stood behind the long bar lining the entire left side of the hall. A staircase was visible at the end of the bar, leading to the second-floor balcony which was more sparsely decorated with tables. Below the balcony was a grand stage, that looked a little worse for wear. Almost all the tables of both floors were occupied, the sounds of laughter and talk permeating the air.

"Hello, who have we here?" A gentle and musical voice interrupted Lucy's ogling of the hall, her gaze snapping back to land on one of the most beautiful females she had ever seen in her life. The young being in front of her, who was around Erza and Cana's age in Lucy's estimation, had long silvery blonde locks and a curvy, buxom figure to rival a full-grown woman's. The only feature that betrayed her non-human heritage were her slightly sharpened ears, which meant that she probably was…

"You're an elf!" Lucy squealed, mouth agape as she took in the beauty in front of her.

The young elf-maiden laughed, the sound as lovely as the chiming of bells. She, in turn, studied the human girl before her, her evaluating gaze noting the girl's hand still firmly clasped by that of the raven-haired boy's.

"You are quite right, my dear. My name is Mirajane - and I am an elf maiden from the Northern Mountains."

Lucy sighed happily. "Ohhh… I've read so much about your kind! Your customs and culture are entrancing! I have also heard that you have the most beautiful voices in all of Fiore! Could you… Would you be kind enough to sing for me once?"

Gray interrupted with a smirk, also noting with happiness that Lucy had not yet withdrawn her hand from his. "Of course she will! Mirajane is the hostess here, and she and her siblings - Lisanna and Elfman, those two right over there - run this restaurant whenever Gramps is out of town. They perform shows on a regular basis."

Lucy's eyes widened in wonder. "You run this restaurant by yourselves?"

Mirajane smiled back, delighting in the open and sweet expression on the lovely human girl's face. "We have been helping the Master conduct affairs in Fairy Tail ever since he adopted us four years before. According to him, we have become proficient enough in its administration to handle the responsibility on our own… So yes, in a fashion my siblings and I run Fairy Tail when he is not around. And that includes conducting a song night once a week, where my siblings and I do take the stage occasionally."

Lucy squealed in delight. A sharp 'Hey!' from the opposite end of the hall interrupted her glee as a red blur suddenly barrelled past her, knocking into Gray and wrenching him away from Lucy.

"What do you think you're doing, you pervy popsicle!?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you burning pile of dung?!"

Their fight quickly dissolved into hurled insults and numerous blows as the two started a scuffle on the spot. Lucy inched away from the warring pair, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

"Should we try to stop them?"

Mirajane laughed, slipping her arm around the girl's and tugging her along. "Nay, those two are always fighting in here. As long as they stay away from the tables, it would be best to allow them to blow off steam."

"Luucccyyy!" Another excited squeal momentarily distracted Lucy as a few other very familiar voices called out her name.

"LEVY! Oh, Jet and Droy too! I didn't think I'd meet you here!"

Levy grinned, hopping up and down in her excitement. "Natsu sent word that you might be coming to meet the master today and we just had to be here the first time you saw this place! What do you think so far, Lucy-dear?"

Lucy squealed again, causing the pixie boys behind Levy to chuckle and roll their eyes, turning back to the food on their table after a casual 'hello' to their human friend.

"This place is AMAZING! Look, I've just met Mirajane, and she's an elf from the Northern Mountains! And then here you all are, and are those two rainbow fire-dragons at that table? And he must be a smoke mage, judging by the way the smoke from his pipe takes on those different forms. And the last person sitting at their table… Isn't that…"

"About time ya showed up, missy! Things jus ain't as fun without ya!"

"CANA!" Lucy shrieked, waving her hand vigorously at yet another friend, as the young woman in question laughingly excused herself from her current table to saunter over leisurely to Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane. She slung a tipsy arm over Lucy's shoulder, taking a swig from the beer mug in her hand.

"Is that beer, Cana?" Lucy gawked. "We are not old enough to partake in such strong refreshments, don't you think?"

Cana just threw her head back, chortling. "I've been drinkin since I was five, honey. Kinda hard not ta when yer old man fills yer water bottle with the stuff."

Lucy gasped in horror. "How could he? What sort of parent…"

"Nay," Cana interrupted, amused. "He didn do it on purpose… but yea. He is a bit of a shitty father. An he knows it too. Doesn stop the old fart from makin stupid mistakes, but he's tryin. He's tha reason I'm here, wanted me along for 'moral support' when he came to meet the ol Master of Fairy Tail." Cana pouted. "Then tha bastard left me down here while he went up there to coddle with the old codger. See what I mean? Shitty dad."

Lucy shook her head, not entirely convinced. "Surely your mother has reprimanded him?"

Cana smiled, her eyes softening. "She sure would've, had she been alive, little un."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Cana, I didn't think… I didn't know…"

Cana chortled again, stepping back to slap Lucy affectionately on the back. "Doncha worry 'bout it! Happened when I was a wee lass, don even remember it!"

"It's interesting," Levy interjected thoughtfully, "But a lot of us who gather here in Fairy Tail have lost one or both of our parents. I lost mine soon after I was born, and even Mira and her siblings here lost theirs in a demon attack six years ago."

"I lost my mother too," Lucy added softly. "It was when I was two years old. At least, that is what most of my servants and courtiers have told me."

Mira and Levy raised questioning brows. "Your courtiers?" Levy queried curiously. "I know you are a maiden of the Pergrande court, but does that mean you would be the superior of courtiers as well?"

"I'mma lot more curious why lil Lucy here hadda learn bout her mother from otha folk, and not her own father." Cana smoothly deflected, earning a grateful look from Lucy.

"Errr… He and I are not on good terms. I rarely see him, in fact, as he is far too busy fighting in the Alvarez war. And on the rare occasions that we have met, the event has been far from pleasant."

Mirajane frowned. "Family can have their quarrels, heaven knows I do at times with my siblings, darling angels though they be. But that does not mean he can block you out of his life entirely! Surely he has tried to make amends when he comes to visit."

"The last time he came to visit me was when I was five. Since then, he has come to Pergrande, but he has never come to see me." Lucy said wearily. "In a way, I am relieved. That last visit was… painful. He expressed his anger at my slow progress in my studies, even though I was just a babe of five. I tried to assure him that I would improve, but nothing I could say convinced him. He… He took to his fists to assuage his anger. After Err… Disciplining me, he raged on about how I was a disappointment from the day I was born - and wished I had never come into existence. Honestly, after that incident, I would rather receive his cold shoulder than his direct fury."

The other three girls gazed in horror upon their friend, even more saddened by her matter-of-fact tone. Levy gently took Lucy's hand as Mirajane reached out to soothingly stroke Lucy's hair. Cana crossed her arms against her buxom chest, her barely suppressed anger visible by the thin press of her lips.

"Hmph… My old fart is a miserable mess but even he sounds betta than tha monster you've gotta put up with. I can't believe I'm sayin this, but I guess my ol man ain't that bad afta all."

"Did my lil sweet angel baby jus give me a compliment?"

Lucy jumped a little, whirling around to come face to face with a giant of a man with a huge, friendly smile adorning his face.

"GILDARTS!"

Natsu halted his altercation (which had progressed into a full-out brawl during the girls conversation) to saunter over to where Lucy and the others stood with the man he had called Gildarts.

"Are you coming over to Alagesia? Father would be thrilled to see you!"

Gildarts gave a big booming laugh, affectionately ruffling the salmon locks of the eager looking dragon boy.

"Aye, I'll drop by later this week! Gotta spend some quality time with ma lil gurl first though!" The giant man threw a loving glance at Cana, who responded with a venomous glare.

"I don wantcha around, ya ol bag o' bones! If ya wanna go to Alagesia, tha sooner tha betta!"

"Awww… don be like tha ma honey dew sweetums! Yer ol man had so many plans, jus tha two of us!"

"Don wanna, ya ol perv!"

"Yer so mean ta me, jus like yer beautiful n spirited mother…"

"Doncha think for a minute tha'll get me to soften up, ya can't blackmail me with nice words bout ma mother!"

"I jus said she was mean ta me!"

"And tha jus proves she was a smart woman!"

Lucy coughed politely, unable to remain silent any longer as the bizarre conversation progressed. Gildarts turned to the little girl, doing a slight double-take and throwing a surreptitious confirming glance at his shrewd daughter. His daughter threw him a warning glare in return, silently confirming that the girl he was speaking too was indeed the princess and that he should hold his tongue if he knew what was good for him. The father-daughter duo excelled at eye-to-eye conversations.

"I beg your pardon, but are you by any chance the same Gildarts of legend? The powerful crash magic mage?"

The giant man gave Lucy an easy grin and a raunchy wink. "Tha I am lil un. And who might you be, ma lil beauty?"

"Oh," Lucy replied softly, a light blush arising under his intense yet kind gaze. "My name is Lucy. I was fortunate enough to make your daughter's acquaintance a while ago, and it truly is an honor to meet you, sir. Your exploits are well known even in Pergrande, and the many lives you have saved only prove your compassion and valor. It is a shame that our archaic laws still label you an outcast, and the loss is entirely ours. On behalf of all the other simple, non-magical humans of Pergrande, I wholeheartedly thank you for making our lives that much safer, even though we are unable to show our appreciation in any better way or form."

Gildarts blinked, taken aback by her little speech and the warmth and passion with which she spoke. He slowly lowered himself onto one knee, bringing himself to eye level with the little girl, taking her soft little hand in his large and calloused one.

"Thank ye, lil maiden. I don know exactly wha you've heard, but I don feel like I quite deserve tha high praise you've jus showered upon me. But if I've managed ta make any being's life betta in any small way or form, then that is appreciation enuf for me." Gildarts released Lucy's hand, rising to his full height once more, giving the little girl an affectionate smile.

"Although, if ya truly wanna show yer appreciation..." He continued, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, "Once ya grow inta the full formed n beautiful young woman yer sure to be, maybe ya could gift this ol bag o' bones one lil dance? Ain't no betta way to thank a man than ta grant him the conversation and smiles of a beauty like you."

"Back off you old perv!" Natsu interjected, throwing an arm around Lucy's shoulders and glaring at Gildarts. "First the popsicle assaults her hand, and now you try to book a dance with her! When are you thick-headed males going to get it into your heads that she is a part of my hoard and is _off-limits_."

Lucy gasped, her intense embarrassment at Gildart's words forgotten. "Since when did I become a part of your hoard?!"

"Oh. Err. You weren't supposed to know that."

"I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT A FIRE-BREATHING DRAGON HAS CLAIMED ME AS A PART OF HIS HOARD?!"

"Don't start shouting Lucy!" Natsu whined, cowering in front of the girl's fury. "It's no big deal! It's just a form of protection, I swear! I'm not going to lock you up in a tower or something, it's just to make sure that no magical being can ever do you harm. I figured if we were going to bring you to Fairy Tail which is crawling with magical creeps like this guy over here…" Natsu threw Gildarts a dirty look as the older man tried hard to stifle his snickers, "...It would be better if you had extra protection. It's just a little spell that _should _let other beings able to detect magic know that if they lay one finger on you, a dragon will be on their back! But apparently, some jerks choose to _ignore _the spell and try stuff on you anyway!"

"I jus _talked _to her kid, tha ain't no crime!"

"Being a pervert is a crime! I demand that you fight me for it, Gildarts!"

Gildarts grinned. "Hmmm, I've got time ta kill. Why not? Come on short stuff, let's take this outside." He grabbed the fuming dragon boy by the scruff of his collar. He threw a last raunchy wink at the group of girls as he dragged the recalcitrant dragon, kicking and wriggling, out of the hall. Gray and a few others followed the pair, hooting and jeering at the increasingly rageful dragon.

As Lucy and the rest of the females watched the raucous assembly of boys and men leave, hard, firm footsteps clattered against the tiles of the floor, alerting them to the armoured presence behind them.

"I see you have met Sir Gildarts, Milady." Erza addressed Lucy solemnly. "He has just finished speaking with the Master. The Master is now ready to meet you."

Lucy gulped, suddenly very nervous. She threw a panicked glance at the rest of her friends as they, in turn, shot her encouraging smiles. Drawing courage from them, she took a deep breath and fell into step behind Erza, as the maiden led her away from the center of the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. They entered a short corridor, at the end of which Erza halted in front of a tall wooden door.

"This is the Master's office." Erza said turning around to face Lucy, a gentle smile upon her face. "He has requested to meet you alone. I will be waiting in the room opposite, however, if you should need me."

Lucy nodded in assent as Erza curtsied and entered the door opposite the one she stood in front of. Once Erza's door had clicked shut, Lucy turned again to the office entrance, her trembling hand hesitantly grasping the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she turned it, pushing open the door and stepping inside resolutely.

The light inside the room was a little dimmer than the bright natural sunlight streaming through the windows of the hall downstairs. It took a moment for Lucy's eyes to adjust to the abrupt change, her eyes watering slightly as she took in the silhouette of a short figure seated behind a rather large desk.

"Well, Lucy my dear." A gentle, warm and extremely familiar voice said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy gasped, her eyes widening impossibly as she finally registered the presence of the man seated behind the impressive mahogany desk.

"Grandpapa Makarov?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: A big thank you to all those people who favorited and followed this story! And of course, a special thanks to my reviewers: ****SisterShoOk, valerioux, ****FireShifter & ****GothBanshee! You guys are the best!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grandpapa Makarov?! But how?"

Makarov chuckled at Lucy's dumbfounded expression.

"Do you think that you are the only one who can sneak out of the castle to meet magical friends, my dear?"

Lucy blushed. "Oh! Of course not… My apologies Grandpapa, I did not pose my query to question your ability to do so, I suppose I am just a bit shocked to see you here…"

Makarov let out a deep-throated guffaw. "Nay, my precious one, you have every right to question me any way you wish! I owe you many explanations, which I will willingly give you in good time, but at the moment we have some very urgent business to attend to." Makarov composed himself, sitting up a little straighter and gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

Lucy took the preferred seat, a giddy smile upon her lips. "Please let me be a part of Fairy Tail, Grandpapa!"

Makarov's eyes softened as he took in the eager little girl in front of him. He cleared his throat. "As much as I would love to do just that, I need to ask you a few questions first, my little one. The first of which is - why do you wish to join?"

"To be with all my friends here, of course!"

"Is that the only reason?"

Lucy hesitated, thinking over his query. "Err… Yes, it is. From what I have heard so far, that is what Fairy Tail is for, right? To meet and make merry with those you care about?"

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that answers my next question as well. So, is that all you know about Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, Grandpapa."

Makarov sighed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. "I see. You are partly right - on the surface, Fairy Tail is exactly that, a place for friends to enjoy each other's company in the midst of good food and entertainment. But it is also a place of absolute safety. Every being who walks through that door follows an unspoken rule that everything important that transpires in Fairy Tail, stays in Fairy Tail. We protect each other like we would our own family. That is probably the best way to describe this eclectic group - a haphazard, mismatched family. Do you understand, my dear?"

Lucy nodded slowly, her eyes wide and shining with affection. "I understand, Grandpapa. And I don't think it will be difficult for me to follow that rule, for the magical friends who have brought me here are already my family. I love them all so much…" Lucy's voice lowered into a shy whisper towards the end, her eyes dropping to her fidgety hands in her lap, and a blush rising on her porcelain cheeks.

Makarov's smile widened, his own eyes shining with answering affection and a twinkle of mischief. "I believe you, my child. Especially since I can sense the spell of a dragon's treasure upon you - I suppose that would be impetuous Natsu's doing?"

Lucy sighed. "Aye, and the rash boy did so without even asking me. Now I am fated to be a part of a dragon's hoard for the rest of my life." Lucy halted abruptly, suddenly realizing how despotic her friend might appear to her protective grandfather. "But I assure you, it is not nearly as bad as it sounds! I really do not mind for I know he had the best of intentions. He cares for me, and does all manner of foolish things out of the goodness of his large heart. In this case, he only wished to provide me with more protection, for I am not magical, after all."

Makarov coughed, shifting uneasily in his chair. "Ah. I see. He assumed you have no magic…"

Lucy looked up, her eyes sharp and attentive. "Nay, he _knows _I have no magic - for he, as well as the rest, have not sensed any latent magical potential from me at all."

"Even so," Makarov spoke, seemingly ignoring Lucy's words, "To place a spell of a dragon's treasure upon you is not a decision he would have taken lightly. For not only does it warn off those who may mean harm to the object, or in this case person, but it also gives the dragon the ability to track that person to the ends of the earth. And above all else, it gives the person full knowledge and access to the dragon's hoard."

Lucy gasped. "I had no idea… Wait, what do you mean by 'track to the ends of the earth'?! He will now be able to follow me everywhere?! Why that… grrr… He has entirely invaded my privacy, the brute! He shall not get away with this! Perhaps I should raid his hoard of gems and jewels in retaliation?" She mused.

Makarov chuckled. "At your own peril, my little imp! But what Natsu's gesture conveys to me is that this boy has placed an immense amount of trust in you, Lucy. To earn the trust of a fire-dragon is no small feat. He is a friend to be cherished."

Lucy's eyes softened, her ire completely gone in an instant. She bowed her head a little, a small sigh escaping her. "I am well aware, Grandpapa. From the moment I first met him, I've realized he is a being to truly hold dear. I do everything in my power to be as loyal, kind and caring towards him as he is to me… But, I fear I will never be truly worthy of being his friend since I am…" Lucy stopped abruptly, tears brimming from her brown orbs. She buried her face in her hands, sobs shaking her delicate frame.

Makarov rose from his chair, briskly walking around his desk to stand beside his beloved granddaughter. He placed a comforting hand on her head, allowing her to express her sorrow, before gently coaxing her face up to look into her eyes.

"Lucy. What troubles you, my child?"

Lucy hesitated, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I-I have not been entirely honest with him, Grandpapa. With most of my magical friends, in fact. I could not tell him… who I really am." Her eyes grew wide with fright, her entire frame trembling with the strength of her emotion. "I dread the day they find out that I am the Princess of Pergrande… And _his _daughter."

Makarov's face became solemn. "I do not blame you in the slightest, my dear. I am not proud of my nephew - especially with the way he acts with regards to you, his own precious daughter. I know why you fear discovery, and I assure you I agree with your decision to keep your heritage a secret. Though not exactly for the same reason you have expressed - I doubt your friends will treat you any differently if they know who you truly are, and they will continue to care for and protect you - but they are still flippant and innocent younglings, after all is said and done. There is a chance that a slip from one of them could lead to an attempt to harm or kidnap you whilst you are away from your castle. It would be wise to be discreet while sharing this knowledge." Makarov sighed, running a calloused hand through his sparse white locks. "Even I keep the knowledge of who I really am restricted to a select few. In Fairy Tail, I am simply known as the Master or Gramps, a mage who enjoys traveling the world and occasionally resting his weary feet in this humble establishment."

Lucy nodded in understanding. "So far, only Erza and Cana know of my true position."

Makarov rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Good. Erza is your friend and confidante in the castle as well as your battle companion. And Cana is Gildart's daughter and a talented young witch. Both of these individuals have proven themselves discreet and trustworthy. Gildart's knows about me, by the by, and he may already have guessed your heritage as well… So, let us keep this knowledge between these people for now, Lucy."

Lucy nodded once more, her eyes serious and somber.

Makarov chuckled as he ruffled her golden locks, earning a petulant 'hey!' and a pout from the little girl.

"Don't be so serious, my little flower! Let's put aside these depressing thoughts and focus on the best news to arise from this heavy discussion - it is time to get your mark, for you are now a part of Fairy Tail!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu looked up at the second floor balcony for the umpteenth time, his pout becoming more and more pronounced. Happy sat next to Carla, a few feet away, nervously nibbling on the claws of his fingers. Wendy watched the pair with amusement, chuckling when an exasperated Carla finally lost her temper and swatted the nervous tomcat on the back of his head.

"Stop that infernal claw chewing, Happy! It is a disgusting habit."

"I'm sorry Carla!" Exclaimed a distraught Happy, "But I'm so nervous! What is taking Gramps so long to decide? It's Lucy! She may be strange, but she's such a nice person! She's perfect for Fairy Tail!"

"I like her." Mirajane mused out loud. "She's so lively and exuberant yet prim and polite at the same time - she's going to be so much fun to get to know better…"

"I truly wish you had introduced her to me as well, dear sister. She sounds amazing." A soft voice beside Mirajane rebuked.

"Don't worry Lisanna," Natsu interjected, turning to the pretty elf-maiden with a fiery look in his eye. "You'll have plenty of time to meet her because there's no way I'll let Gramps turn her away from Fairy Tail! If she doesn't come down from the second floor as our newest member, I'll burn this whole place to the ground with a fire dragon roar!"

Levy rolled her eyes at his hyperbole. "Natsu, that won't help her become a member, it'll only ensure that you get kicked out! Besides, I'm 100% confident that Lucy will be made a member. The Fairy Tail Handbook is very clear on the rules of membership, and Lucy fits the description required to a T."

"We have a Fairy Tail Handbook?" Gray blinked.

Levy shot him a glare before squeaking and hastily averting her eyes. Cana cackled at her discomfiture, throwing Gray an evaluating glance out of the corner of her eye.

"Put yer clothes on, ya perv! Or do ya wanna look like yer bed-ready when yer darlin goldilocks comes prancin down tha stairs?"

Gray blushed at her implication, glaring back at the smirking witch before glancing down at his state of dress. With a squawk he jumped out of his seat, hurriedly scrambling about searching for his clothes, his blush growing steadily by the second.

"Has anyone seen my breeches?!"

"Oh for the love of…"

"Not again boy! It can't be that hard to keep goddamn clothes on!"

"Here you go, Gray." Lucy's sing-song voice cut through the noise of Gray's hecklers. "How, in all that is holy, did you manage to lose them in the corridor on the second floor? You know what - never mind, I do not wish to know…"

"LUCY!"

Natsu and Happy launched themselves at the golden-haired damsel who deftly side-stepped at the last instant, causing the pair to crash into a pillar instead. The table of younglings roared in mirth as the dragon and his exceed hopped up on their feet again with not a speck of damage - identical pouts on their faces.

"That was mean, Lucy!"

"Aye! No fish for you!"

Lucy glared back at the duo. "Well pardon me for not wishing to become Lucy-jam between you two ruffians!" She slipped her arm around her dragon friend's, and hugged the little blue cat to her chest, gently steering the pair back to their table.

"Lucy-dear?" Levy piped up hesitantly. "So what did the Master say?"

Lucy gave her a solemn look, casting her eyes down a moment later with a resigned sigh.

"Oh, Levy-dear… I am afraid…" She paused, a tremulous note in her voice.

The eyes of all those at the table widened, every being leaning forward to listen to her next words with bated breath.

But before she could speak, an armored hand clamped down on her shoulder, earning a squeak of surprise from the girl.

"Ignore Lucy's theatrics. The Master has approved of her. She is our newest Fairy Tail member."

The deafening, joyous, uproar from their table had the rest of the patrons in the hall pausing their merriment to see what all the commotion was about.

Lucy huffed, pouting at Erza over her shoulder. "You're no fun!"

"So I have been told, Milady." Erza replied dryly, an amused smile on her lips. "But perhaps you can save your incessant pranks for a later time? You must get the Fairy Tail mark right away, and then there is a little bit of spell work we must do with you to ensure you receive access to certain parts of the Fairy Tail estate."

"The Fairy Tail Estate?" Lucy queried, eyes wide with surprise. "Is there more than just this building?"

"Of course!" Happy piped up. "There's an entire portion of the woods protected by enchantments that's entirely for fairy tail! And I know all the best fishing ponds in that part of the woods!"

"There's an amazing library in the basement!" Levy chirped, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"And doncha forget tha best wine cella this part o' tha continent." Cana volunteered with a raucous wink.

"There's a beautiful garden in the back." Gray coughed, a faint blush coating his cheeks. "And I'd be happy to show it to you… If you'd like, of course…"

"Why the hell would she want to see a garden, icy stripper?" Natsu roared, turning to Lucy with a blindingly bright grin. "You've gotta come with me and Happy to the training grounds! I'll show you just how I beat up this frozen cream puff on a daily basis!"

"In your dreams, flame brain!"

"You wanna go, popsicle pants?"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!"

_gulp _"Aye, Erza!"

"Apart from all those wonderful places," Mira added in her melodious voice, "We've also got a private lake just a few steps away from the main building. It's where most of us gather to swim and play during the hottest days of summer."

"Don't forget the wounded animal sanctuary right next to the lake." A sweet and timid voice intoned, the elf girl Lisanna waving a shy hand in greeting to Lucy.

"Or the infirmary on the second floor." Wendy offered in her soft and gentle voice. "As well as a few spare rooms for weary travelers or guests."

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed breathlessly, "All this sounds…"

"Stupendous? Amazing? Glorious?" Natsu volunteered with a grin.

"... Actually I was going to say - overwhelming." Lucy giggled a little nervously.

"What's there to be worried about, you strange one?" Natsu queried, his brow furrowed. "We're all here to help you every step of the way!"

"Absolutely," Sang Mira, as she leaped nimbly to her feet. "I have the kit to create your Fairy Tail tattoo right there by the bar. If you would follow me, I'll have you set up with your own Fairy Tail mark in no time."

"Aye," Cana crowed, "So get yer cute ass ova there an get yer mark!"

Lucy grinned, gazing excitedly at all the eager faces smiling back at her. She twirled on her heel, falling in step behind Mira as they made their way to the bar. The beautiful hostess rummaged in a cupboard behind the bar, drawing out a plain wooden case. She opened it and pulled out a stamp shaped instrument made of a lacrima crystal, pausing for a moment as she considered the assortment of colorful vials that remained in the case.

"What color would you like your mark to be?"

"Pink!" Lucy trilled. She had decided the moment she set eyes on Natsu's mark, that hers would be in her favorite color, and she would have it placed on her…

"And where would you like to have the tattoo placed?"

Wordlessly, Lucy stuck out her right hand, gesturing to its back.

Mira smiled back, delicately fishing out a vial of pink ink from the case, and shaking one drop from it into an aperture at the top of the lacrima stamper. She then took Lucy's hand gently in hers, placing the instrument neatly on the back of her hand and murmuring an incantation as the crystal began to glow. Lucy made a sound of delight as her hand began to tingle with magical energy, a pink shape forming on her skin. When Mira lifted the lacrima instrument a few moments later, Lucy laughed, surveying her brand new pink Fairy Tail mark with joy.

"That mark will only be visible to you and other members of Fairy Tail. There is a small spell that can be performed to make it temporarily visible to non-fairy tail beings, but that can be learnt on an occasion that warrants it." The deep voice of Makarov explained from behind Lucy and Mira.

"Master!" Mira chirped. "Down at last from your office? Have you come to greet our newest member?"

"Of course!" Makarov laughed, throwing Lucy a secretive wink. "She's practically like family already! And that means…"

Lucy watched in shock and awe as the form of her grandfather suddenly began to melt and shift. His limbs began to grow rapidly, his torso widening and lengthening until a few seconds later, a bulky giant towered in the same spot where her beloved Grandpapa had just stood.

"Listen up, everyone!" Makarov boomed, his deep rumble easily cutting through the cacophony of the noisy hall. "A new member has just joined us today! And you all know what that means…"

"IT'S TIME FOR A PARTY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have just received word that Lucy has joined Fairy Tail."

"Huh. And how is that little brat finally making some friends reason enough to call a celestial meeting?"

Aquarius glared imperiously at the lion spirit. Leo sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his jaw.

"Because the Guardians of the Vow are members as well. They will be able to keep an eye on her. She is, after all, an important element of the vow."

Aquarius tched but did not say anything more. The remaining spirits let out a sigh of relief.

"How goes the search for Her? Have the other two guardians had any luck so far?" Virgo queried in her usual monotone.

"There are a few leads… They've been able to narrow down their search to a specific location. It will only be a matter of time now before they can locate and secure Her." Leo responded.

"I hope they don't have any trouble rescuing her…" Aries murmured tremulously.

"Yukino…" Libra breathed, gazing at the crystal ball floating in the center of the chamber, observing the image within it of the lovely little maiden with white-blonde hair who sang softly to herself as she worked.

"Aye." Leo nodded gravely, gazing into the crystal orb intently. "Fear not sweet Aries, Yukino will be safely retrieved. And then the first stage, the awakening, will begin…"

The remaining spirits sat up straighter on their respective thrones, gazing into the orb as well, each lost in reflection of the challenging days to come.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: A big thanks to all those who favorited and followed this story! And as always, kudos to my lovely reviewers of the last chapter: SistershoOk, FireShifter and valerioux!**

**Now… before you guys read this chapter… Let me just reiterate that this IS a Nalu story. It is a slow burn, but when it gets going it's going to be intense. HOWEVER… I am also one of those people who likes the character of Lisanna, and the relationship (budding romance even?) she sort of shared with Natsu. I actually feel really bad that it was not given some sort of conclusion in the anime or manga - it needed to be addressed, dammit! That's all I'm trying to do here guys!**

**But of course any opinions, whether they are nay or yay, are always welcome! So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Perhaps make that side a tad softer? His right wing is a little bent…"

"You're quite right. Like this then?"

"Yes, that's perfect!" Lisanna cooed, leaning over Lucy's shoulder to admire her handiwork. Lucy added a few more finishing touches to the bird's nest she had woven from hay and cotton, gently maneuvering its sleeping occupant into a more comfortable position.

A pleasant spring breeze drifted through the shady alcove, ruffling the fur and feathers of the many beasts and birds sheltered in the comfortable nook.

Over the past few months, Lucy had been enjoying exploring all of Fairy Tail. Her exuberant friends had introduced her to almost every other member of the community-like establishment and had taken it upon themselves to show her every nook and cranny of their beloved home-away-from-home. Levy and she had spent hours pouring over fascinating tomes about magic, pointing out their favorite phrases to each other and giggling over riddles to their heart's content. She, Wendy and Carla had visited the infirmary where Wendy shyly showed Lucy her progress in the healing arts - after which the pair spent hours playing 'doctor' with their dolls, joined by Levy a little later and (to their shock) a bashful Erza. Natsu somehow dragged Lucy to the training grounds, where he proceeded to challenge a surprisingly reluctant Gray to a duel, which resulted in one half of the training grounds being reduced to a molten pit while the other half was turned into a frozen tundra. In a rather clever move, Gray tricked Natsu into entering one of the training rooms (that had not yet been destroyed by them) and promptly froze the door shut with a LARGE quantity of ice that should have taken the incensed fire dragon all day to burn through. Gray then escorted a bewildered Lucy to the Fairy Tail gardens, where he had been preparing a surprise for her. He then proceeded to delight the fair little maiden with ice sculptures he had arranged all over the beautiful garden, even making a few smaller ones on the spot, just to relish in how lovely she looked when pleased. The busy pair was interrupted just an hour later by a furious Natsu, who had used his black flames to melt the ice much faster than usual, the angry dragon promptly picking up his fight with Gray where it had been left off. The oblivious pair would have no doubt destroyed the garden (and a terrified Lucy) had not the Master and an irate Erza passed by at that moment, effectively halting their scuffle and saving the garden (and Lucy) from becoming casualties. Soon after that debacle, Happy and a subdued Natsu took Lucy to their favourite fishing spot, the three friends having a wonderful time playing in the cool creek and not catching a single fish - much to Happy's chagrin. The only places left on her friends' list of 'must-see spots of Fairy Tail' were the wine cellar (which Lucy steadfastly avoided, much to Cana's never-ending amusement) the lake (which was not yet completely free of the winter frost) and the animal sanctuary, the last place being the spot where she had decided to spend her current day with Mira and Lisanna, helping them settle in a few birds that had recently arrived at Fairy Tail seeking shelter.

"Thank you so much for aiding us today! Making the mockingbirds comfortable was so difficult, fussy little rascals that they are." Mira chimed in her sing-song voice.

"Aye!" Lisanna added shyly, a radiant smile of gratitude on her lovely face. "Your nests are so comfy and beautiful, I fear the birds will never want to leave the sanctuary!"

Lucy laughed, her own eyes sparkling with mirth. "Just let Natsu and Happy in here to 'take care' of the poor dears, they'll be out of this cove faster than we can blink!"

The girls giggled, envisioning the destructive duo causing mayhem in their usual clueless and good-natured fashion.

"Where are those two lounging about today anyway?" Mira frowned slightly. "They promised to help Elfman with some of the larger creatures in the stables."

"I'm not sure…" Lucy hesitated, "But Gray did mention something about a sparring tournament. And I believe Erza referenced it in passing as well. Perhaps they are there?"

"Oh umm…" Lisanna blushed, "Sister Mira, Natsu and Happy asked me if they could help brother Elfman tomorrow - they truly wished to participate in that very tournament. Natsu just looked so excited I-I couldn't refuse…"

Mira shot her sister a sly smile. "I'm not the least bit surprised. That dragon boy has you wrapped around his little finger, my dear sister. You're as smitten with him as Gray is of a certain dainty human girl."

Lucy felt surprised as a pang of an unidentifiable emotion shot through her. She turned hesitantly to the younger sibling who was still being playfully nettled by the elder elf maiden.

"Err… Lisanna? Is what Mira said true? Do you have romantic feelings for _Natsu_?"

Lisanna blushed, shooting her newest friend a shy smile. "I wouldn't really say my feelings are romantic, but I _am_ rather fond of him. More than I am of my other friends, I think. He was the first true friend I made after my siblings and I were forced to move to these southern parts. I suppose I'll always have a special place in my heart for him for that reason."

Lucy felt the pang of unease again. "I see…" She whispered, a strained smile upon her lips. "How quaint. Our Natsu certainly seems to have a penchant for befriending lonely females."

Mira giggled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "When you word it that way, it does make him seem like a lady's man of sorts."

Lucy snorted. "That reckless braggart - a lady's man?! How laughable! He hasn't an ounce of amorous sensibility in his body. He wouldn't know finesse or romance unless it roundhouse kicked him in the groin!"

Mira and Lisanna both burst into peals of laughter at Lucy's indignant speech. Lisanna recovered first to give Lucy a lightly admonishing look.

"I know Natsu seems a little… err… dense, but in truth he can be very affectionate when he chooses to be. He was so sweet and caring when I first met him! If it weren't for his friendship, I doubt I would have ever felt at home here in the south."

Lucy smiled, the gesture soft and genuine. "Aye. I agree. He is quite special… He can make any place feel like home." Her fondness for the dragon warmed her tone. "Oh! Speaking of home, that reminds me… I've been curious about this for quite some time, but have never had the opportunity to ask you, Lisanna and Mira." Lucy hesitated a moment, mulling over her next words carefully. "I recollect you saying when we first met, Mira, that the Master adopted you and your siblings five years ago. How did that come about? And why did you leave your home in the northern parts to come down here with him? Wouldn't you have preferred staying closer to your first home?" She paused, adding softly, "I apologize if my questions are rude, it's just that I've been so curious! I hope I have not offended you…"

Mira smiled, gently cutting off Lucy's rambling with an affectionate squeeze of her hand. "It is quite alright dear. The rest of our friends are familiar with the story, so why shouldn't you be too? We'd be happy to tell you..."

Lisanna sunk down onto the grassy embankment, gesturing to Lucy and her sister to do the same. The three settled themselves down on the grass, Lucy seated between the two beauteous elven maidens.

"To begin," Mira commenced briskly, "Do you know how our parents died?"

"I remember what Levy said on the first day I came to Fairy Tail - she mentioned that your parents were killed in a demon attack six years ago?"

Lisanna and Mira nodded solemnly. "Yes." Mira continued, "I was but eight years at the time. Elfman and Lisanna were seven and six. Our parents were members of the elven royal family, and at that time we all resided in the palace even though another branch of our family was in power. Our parents were gentle folk - they dedicated their lives to helping the poor and disabled amongst our kind." Mira paused, a nostalgic look in her eyes. "Our mother was a powerful wind-affinity elf who was also blessed with the gift of healing. It is rather rare for an elf to have more than one kind of magic - most elves possess nature based talents, or 'affinities' or in its absence they may have 'take over' powers. The fact that she had two incredible gifts made many amongst our kind jealous of her." Mirajane sighed, her face reflecting her sorrow. "Still, it was not too bad as she did not have the curse of 3 upon her. Or so she thought."

Lisanna piped up shyly as her sister paused in her narrative. "The curse of 3 is an elven superstition. As you must know, 3 is considered a powerful number because it represents maximum magical potential. Magical studies have proven that a spell multiplied by 3 reaches its maximum potency, and no amount of multiplication after that can make it stronger. I suppose that fact became a bit twisted in our culture, for we believe that anything in a quantity of 3 will bring intensely bad luck to the elven owner. Abilities are one example, but so are… err… Children…"

"Elves usually have no more than two children. In our parent's case, Lisanna was unplanned. From what I vaguely remember of the conversations of our elders at the time, that caused quite a few of the elves to accuse our parents of being the recipients of the curse of 3. Some of our relatives even suggested that mother abort her, out of fear of the superstition. But she flat out refused. As did our father." Mira frowned, her brow furrowed. "A few years after Lisanna was born, the demons further North became more aggressive towards us. Some of the more narrow-minded elves in our village blamed our family for the new troubles with the demons." She bit her lip, gazing thoughtfully into the distance. "We found out later that they weren't entirely wrong…"

"We are not only 3 siblings, Lucy." Lisanna interjected softly. "We each have 3 special magical abilities. And one of those abilities represents the 3 states of time…"

"In short," Mira finished with a wry smile, "The 3 of us housed elven power so potent that it attracted the attention of the demons. It was in an effort to find us, that the demons attacked our village one fateful day. Our parents and the ruling royal pair died trying to protect us."

Lucy's gaze held sympathy and sorrow. "That's… horrible. I'm so sorry. What did you do after that?"

"We ran." Lisanna stated simply. "We could not remain in our village any longer, as the elves remaining after the attack wished to attack us as well, and the demons who were still after us would surely have found us if we hadn't moved away."

"We wandered for months." Mira's voice was low and haunted. "We were hunted by the demons for a time, as well as a great manner of birds and beasts. It was only thanks to our take over abilities that we were able to survive. Eventually, the Master found us, adopted us, and brought us back here to Fairy Tail. We have never been back home since."

A silence reigned as the echo of Mira's final words ebbed. Lucy gazed at the lake, her eyes unfocused, lost in contemplation of the story she had just heard. She finally broke the quiet in the glade with an apologetic cough.

"If I may ask… What are your 3 abilities?"

"I have a wind affinity, and can take over the spirit of a bird or any fleet footed animal." Lisanna explained patiently. "I also represent the state of the future, and therefore have visions of events that will come to pass. But they are sporadic and willful, and I do not control them - they come of their own volition from time to time. Brother Elfman has a rock affinity and can take over the spirit of bigger, stronger animals. He also possesses the ability to see into the past. Unlike mine, his ability is very controlled and concise - simply by holding the hand of an individual, he can divine everything about their past for many lifetimes. And finally, Sister Mira…"

"I have a water affinity. And I represent the state of the present. I can _see_ every intricate detail of what happens around me. Every tiny thing every being is doing, nothing can be hidden from me even by magical means - all upto a certain radius, though. For example, I can _see _all of Fairy Tail, Alagesia and even Pergrande, but I still cannot see anything in Alvarez. And… I also possess the ability to take over a demon spirit."

Lucy paled. "D-does that mean you can become a demon at will?"

Mira laughed, the silvery, soothing sound wafting in the gentle breeze caressing the nook.

"Nay, little Lucy! A 'take over' does not mean that I _become _a demon. I emulate its characteristics and abilities and even its appearance to an extent, but I'm still Mira! The art of a take-over is in how well you can adapt those new abilities to your own form, and I have had much practice over the years to do that quite well."

"Amazing…" Lucy breathed in awe. She frowned slightly as a thought struck her. "... Why haven't I seen you practice in the training grounds though? I've seen Elfman doing his beast transformation, and I believe I've even seen Lisanna in her hawk form, but I've never had the pleasure of seeing you."

Mira grinned brightly at the little human girl. "Do not fret, Lucy! You shall see my take over spell very soon - for I plan on challenging Erza to a match tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

Both Lucy and Lisanna screeched, their mouths agape.

"Why didn't you tell me of this plan, sister?! And why in heavens would you want to challenge her? Is this another of your crazy love schemes?..."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Haven't you seen the way she manhandles Natsu and Gray with complete ease? She's beyond a demon… She's a monster! You're far too nice to die so young!"

Mira's musical laugh held an edge of sharpness, and her responding smile was a little too predatorial for comfort. Lucy and Lisanna shuddered a bit at the suddenly dangerous aura that seemed to envelope the usually sweet and gentle elf maiden.

"Oh, I assure you I am up for the challenge, girls. And to answer your impertinent question Lisanna… Yes! This is a part of one of my _brilliant _love schemes! Just the other day, I heard Cana lamenting over the fact that she couldn't figure out who the lucky person was who held Erza's heart in such thrall, and I simply couldn't resist offering to help her with her noble quest!" Mira pouted. "She wasn't as thankful as I thought she would be…"

Lucy smiled wryly. "Contrary to appearances, Mira, Cana is a strong believer in the 'love and let love' philosophy…"

Lisanna grimaced. "A philosophy we should probably adopt, dear sister! Remember what happened with Brother Elfman and Lady Evergreen?!"

"Whatever do you mean?! That is one of my most proud successes."

"They fight all the time!"

"Lover's quarrels. Inconsequential."

"And how about the way you try to push Natsu and I together? That hasn't worked out at all…"

"I'm sorry little sister, but as Lucy has pointed out, the boy is romantically impaired. For now at least. Plus he is a dragon, and they have their whole soul bonding thing when they reach magical maturity… Are you sure you really want him? He is a rather lost cause, my dear…"

"Well, how about Gray and Lucy? That seems just as hopeless…"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Lucy screamed, her eyes wide in horror. "GRAY AND I?!"

Both elven maidens regarded her with curiosity.

"Why are you so surprised, Lucy? Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?" Lisanna probed, a gentle smile on her face.

"Not to mention all the little things he does to make you smile…" Mira added, her eyes alight with mischief.

"I-I thought he was fond of me as a friend."

"Well, that he is," Lisanna began hesitantly, "But haven't you noticed how he singles you out whenever he can? He seeks you out, tries to get you alone with him…"

"So do Natsu and Happy! And heaven knows THEY aren't in love with me!"

Mira opened her mouth and then closed it, glancing furtively at her sister. "Very well, Lucy…" She said slowly, "If seeking you out is simply a friendly gesture, then what will you say of the way he seems so much more joyful when you are nearby? I have even heard from Natsu and Wendy that they have never seen him this friendly and happy at home. Why, even Gray's dragon guardians have noticed the positive change in his demeanour! And they can all trace it back to the moment that he met you..."

Lucy took a deep breath, willing herself to calmness. "If I have helped him find happiness, in whatever little way, then I am deeply honored." Her visage took on a stubborn set. "However, any feelings he may possess for me are probably just out of gratitude or kindness. Nothing more. He cannot have real feelings for me. He had better not, the fool, for I do not wish to see his heart broken."

Mira and Lisanna exchanged worried looks. Mira cleared her throat gently, and attempted to soothe the frazzled girl. "Of course, Lucy. What we said was partly in jest. But truly, would it be so bad if he _did _feel strongly for you? Perhaps even love you? Is there any chance you could return his affection? Maybe not now, but in the future?"

"No."

Lucy's response was sharp and bitter, startling the concerned elven sisters. At their questioning glances, Lucy relented a little, relaxing her tense frame and sighing.

"Gray is a wonderful person, truly worthy of any lucky female's love and affection. It is not that I _cannot_ return his affection… it is simply that I _will_ not. Even if I were to ever feel that way about him, or any male, I will not let myself act upon it."

Mira and Lisanna's eyes widened in surprise. "But why, Lucy?"

Lucy looked away from the pair, her eyes distant and haunted. "It would be foolish and dangerous for me to fall in love. I shall _never_ make that mistake."

"Love is never a mistake, dear." Mira said gently, "Do humans have a soul bonding like the dragons too? Is that why you fear giving your heart too soon?"

Lucy frowned. "What is this 'soul bonding' you speak of? I haven't come across it in any of Natsu's books…"

Mira and Lisanna giggled. "Probably not, it is a topic 'officially' introduced to hatchlings only around the time they reach magical maturity, and all the dragons we know are not old enough for that event. Luckily for us, Wendy and a few of the other female dragons know a little about it already from their mothers…"

"A dragon soul bond is a special feeling that they experience when they discover their lifelong soulmate." Lisanna explained. "They say that their heart stops for 3 beats, and an intense desire to claim and protect that being overtakes them. Once they experience this phenomenon, they are bound to that being for the rest of their life. Whether that being reciprocates or not." Lisanna's brow furrowed. "Usually, if they bond with another dragon, the dragon will bond back and they will live together peacefully. But in the rare instances that a dragon bonds with a being of another race, the situation can become… complicated."

"That being may not return the dragon's affection… And the dragon will still not be able to move on… Right?" Lucy said in a strained whisper.

Lisanna nodded sadly. Lucy took a deep breath, a prayer for her dragon best friend on her lips.

"Well, that won't happen to Natsu! Whomever he chooses to bond with will have no choice but to reciprocate his love! For there is no better being than he… SiIly faults and all." Lucy hesitated, turning to face Lisanna. "And… I hope it is _you_ that he falls for, Lisanna. You obviously care for him a great deal, and I hope that when we are older, he will care for you in the same way." Lucy gave Lisanna a small smile, purposely ignoring the unfamiliar ache in her chest.

Lisanna's eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy as she hugged Lucy. Lucy awkwardly patted her back, pulling away a moment later.

"You did not tell us your predicament, Lucy." Mira probed gently. "Is it similar to what Natsu and the other dragons face?"

"Nay." Lucy shot the elves a twisted smile, rising from her spot on the grass and turning away from the pair. "It is not nearly as noble a reason, and I do not feel like discussing it." She paused, throwing a small, more genuine smile over her shoulder at the girls still regarding her curiously. "Suffice it to say, it is purely my choice not to fall in love. It is a sacrifice that I am more than willing to make to protect all that I hold dear… I only pray that it will be enough…"

And with that enigmatic statement, Lucy gathered her things and walked out of the alcove, leaving two very confused and mystified elves in her wake.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hey guys!**

**So I've got good news and bad news. Good news first - I'm updating two chapters today! And these two are really sweet, slice-of-life sort of chapters - not exactly fillers, as you'll see, because you get to meet new people and learn more about existing ones.**

**The bad news… I'm going to be suuuper busy next week. So the next update after this is probably going to be on July 22nd or after. That's kind of why I'm updating in a rush today - I don't want to leave you guys hanging for so long without anything.**

**And now, a quick note to my reviewers (I'm seriously impressed by how fast you guys are able to read and review! Keeps me on my writing toes!)**

**valerioux - Yes. You've definitely got one of the major reasons she's against love. And as for Natsu and Lucy, yup. There are a lot more subtle (and not so subtle) hints coming up that he likes her and she likes him.**

**SistershoOk - He he. Yeah, a love pentagon I guess? (Juvia is coming up soon) But I'm going to give each and every one of these amazing characters their own happy ending. And they'll each get there in their own unique ways, of course. But mostly I just want to portray them as a gang of good friends who stick together no matter what.**

**FireShifter - EEEK! Quit reading my mind! :-D Two out of three of your theories are spot on - yes, Lucy cannot marry due to her position as Princess, and yes, she is also afraid of marriage in general. Even as a kid she's seen a lot of bad stuff in marriages due to her position, so she's generally wary of relationships. As for her parents… not quite. But there's a whole lotta sub-plot around that one, so I'm going to defer elaborating on that. As for Lucy being in denial about her feelings for Natsu - ABSOLUTELY. I feel like it's sort of a part of her character in the manga/anime too.**

**Anywho. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Monsters… I'm surrounded by monsters…" Lucy bleated weakly, her gaze fixed on a point in the distance.

Levy looked up from the book in her lap, a petulant pout on her dainty face.

"I'm not a monster, Lucy!"

Lucy broke her blank stare to turn to Levy, her eyes as wide as saucers, "I just don't know Levy-dear… If-if _Mira _could turn out to be one of _them… _then what is this mad world coming too?! Is anyone safe?! Are those of you with a speck of magic fated to become ferocious fighting monstrosities? Are the rest of us destined to be hapless, clueless casualties of all the silly skirmishes between you absurdly powerful and blissfully careless magical beasts!" Lucy raised her arms above her head in a dramatic gesture, as if invoking the heavens.

Levy simply rolled her eyes and returned to perusing her book, just as Cana slid into the seat beside them, beer mug in hand.

"Are ye still hung up on tha sweet lil tussle between red and ol Mira? If ya got roughed up a bit, twas yer fault, lassie. Why ya had to try ta break it up when it was gettin so good, I still can't understand…"

Lucy glared at the amused witch, her eye twitching. "Had I not stopped them, I doubt what little was left of the training grounds would have survived their onslaught, not to mention what remained of their audience. In fact, I deserve a medal of courage for saving the entire population of Fairy Tail, which would surely have been destroyed by those two Amazonian terrors!"

The battle between Erza and Mirajane had taken place the following day just as Mira had promised. Both teenage girls had fought ferociously, Lucy's awe of Mira's beautiful yet deadly demon transformation quickly turning to horror as she watched her and the scarlet terror battle with such intensity that even the surroundings suffered their wrath. One hour into their fierce scuffle - there was still no sign of it abating. Both girls looked just as energetic and focused as when they had just started. Deciding she (and the poor training grounds) had had enough, Lucy endeavored to intervene. She tried to reason with the dueling pair - only to be caught in their direct cross-fire for a few horrifying minutes. During that time, her person had miraculously been spared, but her dress had been reduced to scraps of cloth barely covering her unmentionables. Clinging to the last bits of measly garment that were slightly smoking (although for the life of her she couldn't understand how they had gotten burnt - neither of the combatants had been using fire) she screamed at the contrite adversaries, pointedly ignoring the snickers from the audience, especially the poorly-hidden snorts of a laughing dragon and his cat, and the bashful stammering of a blushing ice mage. She haughtily exited the stadium that day, vowing never to set foot in those accursed grounds again. Unless Erza made her train there, of course. Because not listening to Erza was a health hazard she was all too eager to avoid.

It was at that moment that a much meeker, subdued Erza slipped onto the bench opposite Lucy, an uncharacteristically sheepish smile on her face.

"Would you like some star-fruit bread, Milady?"

Lucy's imperious glare was undercut by her instinctive grab for her favorite food.

"You are _not _yet forgiven, Lady Erza…" Lucy took a bite of the soft, succulent bread and almost moaned in ecstasy. "Although this has bumped up your chances to 99% - who made this? It is absolutely divine!"

"That would be me." Mira slipped into the seat next to Erza, beaming fondly at the human girl. "Consider it our apology, Lucy, and as thanks for stepping in to halt our little scuffle. It has been such a long time since I've had such a challenging and fun fight - I guess I got a _bit_ carried away…"

"YOU CALL THAT FIGHT JUST A _BIT CARRIED AWAY?!"_

"Oh yes." Mira continued cheerily, "You should've seen the battles Gildarts used to have with… well, anyone. He's one of the friendliest and easy-going of mages, but he's certainly not known for holding back in a fight - even a practice battle. I can't begin to count the number of times Master has had to rebuild the main building because he would get a little too enthusiastic during his training!"

"This man sounds… Intriguing." Erza said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "Do you think he would allow me to spar with him next time he comes into town?"

"Ya wanna fight tha ol bag o bones?! Course ya can, sweetie!" Cana purred with a smirk on her face.

"Monsters… They're all monsters…" Lucy whispered faintly.

"We could challenge him together!" Mira cooed, clapping her hands in delight, "Why, we could even use this battle's outcome to decide the winner of our bet during the last one!" An evil glint shone in Mira's baby blue eyes, "Our last battle did end up in a tie after all… and I am _ever_ so curious to know who makes you blush so prettily every time someone mentions the word romance…"

Erza's telltale blush appeared right on schedule, as she sat up a little straighter, regarding Mira with much more wariness than before.

"Err… I thought that condition was just in jest…"

"Oh, I _never_ jest about my ships."

"Oh. Ships?!"

"Relationships." Cana shrugged, regarding her empty beer mug with a frown. "Mira's gotta hankerin for settin up every being she meets." Cana shot Mira a stern look, "_Not _the best way ta occupy er pretty lil head, but ta each er own, I guess…"

Mira rolled her eyes, "Oh Cana! That's quite hypocritical of you given the way you tease all our friends so relentlessly."

Cana sighed. "Why do I gotta explain this ta every bein?! I only tease 'em, no schemin or trickin involved! Not everyone gets a happily evah afta like yer brother Elfman and lil missy prissy green, so don go pushin yer luck…"

"Manly!" A tall, imposing young elf lad sat down at the table beside Mira, throwing a friendly nod to the rest of its occupants. His messy platinum white locks and baby blue eyes easily proved his northern origin and his shared blood with the beautiful Mirajane. "Thought I heard my name, so I wanted to see what you'd want with a real man!"

Mira giggled, affectionately patting her brother on the head, while the remaining members sighed.

"Doncha get yer breeches in a bunch, we didn call ya. We were jus discussin tha match tha red nd yer sistah wanna have with mah ol man."

"You're going to fight Gildarts?! Count me in! I owe him a thrashing for last time, anyway." Natsu bounded over to the table enthusiastically, yanking a blushing Lisanna behind him. Lucy pointedly looked away from the pair, opting to observe them discreetly from the corner of her eye instead. Natsu plopped down into the seat beside Lucy, dragging Lisanna right down beside him. With a mischievous wink at his pretty human friend, he reached over her to snag a spicy chicken leg from the untouched plate in front of the seemingly oblivious Levy - only to snap his hand back with a yelp and a whine, regarding his two singed fingers with petulance and curiosity.

"Concentrated lightning spell." Levy glanced at Lucy, a proud smirk on her face. "I've perfected it after my tiff with Gajeel."

"Oh. How amazing!" Lucy smiled, but couldn't quite hide the worry in her eyes. "But isn't it dangerous for you to be using script magic?"

Levy smiled back reassuringly, noting the concern in her friend's voice and gaze. "Not when I use it in very small amounts. At any rate, I feel it's probably better to get my body used to magic-use than to completely abstain from it in the hopes that it will delay my maturation. For whatever I opt to do, I will still mature into a full-fledged fairy someday! And I will be particularly useless in that scenario if I have no magical abilities…"

"Besides," Gray added with a smirk, settling down on the bench beside Cana, "A little bird told me Levy's getting _private _lessons from a certain ore dragon in the North - on how to cycle her powers to prevent them from burning her out faster when she uses 'em."

As one, the occupants of the table turned to look at Levy, whose complexion had instantly taken on the color of a ripe tomato.

"W-where did you hear t-that?" Levy stammered, becoming impossibly redder with each stuttered syllable.

"You don't deny it then?" Gray's smirk widened into a wicked grin.

Lucy took pity on her fairy friend, attempting to divert the group's attention as she addressed Gray with a kind smile. "Are you in touch with Gajeel, then? Or is this something you heard from one of your friends in the North?"

Gray's smile softened as he addressed Lucy. "Nay, the news comes from my father. He's the nosiest busy-body in all of the North, and he wrangled this tidbit out of Gajeel after that grumpy rust-bucket visited him a few times." He hesitated, his smile fading a bit as he continued, "My father wrote to remind me that my year here in Alagesia is almost over - I will have to return home soon, as I have many duties to catch up on."

Lucy's face fell. "Really? So soon? It feels as if you just joined us yesterday…"

Gray noted her downcast expression with mixed feelings - he felt a thrill of joy that she cared so much for his presence, but a pang of unhappiness that he would soon be the cause of her sadness.

A soft voice interrupted his reverie. "Mother and father received a letter as well." Wendy smiled at Gray as she too squeezed into a seat at the now crowded table, "And they've said they would like to write back to your father, asking for permission to allow you to stay here for a year more - you've been valuable in furthering brother's training, and we've loved having you here as a part of our family."

Natsu scoffed, looking up from Lisanna's gentle fussing over his singed digits. "I don't really agree with the family part but having you around to utterly decimate has been really useful! All the dragon hatchlings are either too scared or in awe of me to put up a real fight!"

"As far as I can recollect, ash face…" Gray growled, "I've defeated you almost every time we've fought, and the few times I've been too lazy to kick your sorry ass we've ended up in a draw."

Natsu leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing with excitement and a feral grin on his face.

"Your asking for a pummeling, freezer burn!"

"Not satisfied with the 254 times you've already lost, flame breath?"

"Are you two trying to initiate a fight?" Erza's stern voice boomed, as her ferocious glare reduced both males into puddles of terrified whimpers.

"_NO, MA'AM_"

"Good."

"So, are you staying then?" Levy suddenly piped up, closing her book and placing it lovingly on the bench beside her.

Gray blinked. "I… guess so. Once Wendy and the fire moron's parents have written to my father, I hope he'll allow me to stay a little longer."

"That's good." Levy nodded matter of factly. "Because there is someone you have to meet."

Gray frowned. "Who could I possibly…?"

"An old acquaintance of yours." Levy continued briskly, "I've recently had the pleasure of making their acquaintance, and they specifically requested a reunion with you." Levy raised a mocking brow. "That is, unless the prospect of meeting an old friend _frightens _you for some reason?"

Gray glanced in the direction of his fire dragon frenemy, who was looking far too interested in their exchange. "Go ahead and arrange a meeting, I'm not afraid of _anyone_."

"Perfect!" Levy chirped, a cat-caught-the-canary grin upon her face. She turned her attention to the rest of the crowded table. "Everyone else is welcome to tag along if they would like." She hesitated a moment, a faint blush creeping up her fair cheeks, "Gajeel will be there as well…"

"Hey, that metal moron is coming back to town?! He didn't even tell me, his own damn cousin!" Natsu whined, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy rolled her eyes, as Lisanna rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"He didn't tell me either, brother." Wendy said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I overheard Uncle Metalicana complaining to mother that he barely corresponded with him either, as he was far too busy writing to…"

"As I was saying," Levy interrupted, hastily talking over a giggling Wendy, "Since a year has passed, Gajeel's banishment to the North is now over, and he will be returning home a few moons from now. Whomever wishes to join Gray and I, are more than welcome. Oh, there you are, Jet and Droy! I must take my leave of the rest of you, byeeeee…" And with that hasty farewell, Levy bounded out of her seat and lunged towards her startled pixie friends, dragging them unceremoniously out of the building.

Cana smirked. "Heh, I'll bet all ma life's savin's tha the ol metal monstah is gonna bond with our wee fairy gal when tha time's right…"

"I'll take that bet." Gray winked at Cana.

Cana shot him an amused glance. "Sure, hon. Jus put yer clothes back on first, ya perv."

With a yelp, Gray began his usual frantic search for his discarded garments, ignoring the good-natured heckling from the adjacent tables.

Mira sighed, a dreamy expression upon her face. "Levy and Gajeel… How utterly romantic!"

"Please sister, let them be. They will do fine on their own." Lisanna said with an anxious look at her sister.

"Oh, don't worry so much, Lisanna!" Mira chided gently, "Those two are well on their way to being a happy couple without my help! I certainly do not need to use my expertise there. There are others who are in need of my talents anyway…" Mira shot a pointed look at her blushing younger sister and a confused looking Natsu. As her gaze drifted to Lucy, her own teasing grin faded as she took in the human girl's cold and hardened gaze.

"Is everything alright, Milady?" Erza queried softly, noticing Lucy's tense figure as well.

"Absolutely fine." Lucy returned her friend's concerned gaze with a tight, forced smile, "Shall we leave, Erza? It is getting late, I do not wish to be tardy for supper."

"Hey! You can't leave just yet!" Natsu interrupted, "We've got a surprise for you!"

"I'll see it tomorrow morning, Natsu." Lucy snapped. She missed the hurt expression on her best friend's face as she hastily rose from her spot on the bench, gesturing for Erza to follow suit.

She paused when she felt Natsu's gentle, warm hand on her shoulder.

"I-It's not something you can see in the morning. You'll need to see it now. And… it's okay if you return a little late today, Erza said she's taken care of things for you back home."

"Aye," Erza offered eagerly, "I've arranged a diversion with Loke - he promised to make excuses for us missing supper and keep the others at home well-occupied until we return. You may take as long as you like to enjoy your… err… surprise."

"I was just helping Natsu and Happy with the finishing touches…" Lisanna interjected softly, "They've really put a lot of hard-work into it - we all have. We hope you'll like it…"

"Please Lucy?" Natsu wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, pulling her into a backward hug and nuzzling her neck. Lucy melted at the affectionate action, reaching behind herself to pat the dragon-boy's head resignedly.

"Very well, show me this surprise of yours."

Natsu let out an excited and jubilant roar, grabbing Lucy's hand and dragging the petite human girl out through Fairy Tail's imposing entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy whined, hugging herself to keep warm in the cool night air.

Natsu did not respond as he studied a point in the night sky intently, waiting for something beyond Lucy's line of sight. A few moments later, he jumped up with a hoot, startling a nervous Lucy.

"That's Happy's signal! Let's go!"

"Go where-AAHHHHH" Lucy screamed as she was suddenly swept into the dragon's arms and into the cold night air, her own arms automatically wrapping around his strong neck and hanging on for dear life.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU WARN ME YOU WERE GOING TO FLY, YOU INSUFFERABLE DRAGON?!"

"Don't shout in my ear, Lucy!" Natsu winced, "It's rude…"

Lucy just glared back. "Says the dragon who snatched me up with _no _warning and is flying me to heaven-knows-where and _good God are you kidnapping me?_"

It was Natsu's turn to glare. "No, dummy. It's a part of the surprise, ok! So please, just hang on for a moment longer. You'll see what it is when we get there." With that, Natsu tightened his grip on her little form as she clung closer to him.

Just a few short seconds later, the pair alighted atop a flat-roofed tower, Lucy blinking a little to adjust to the dim moonlit scene before her.

"LUCY!" an excited voice cried from the center of the roof. Happy waved his little paws exuberantly, beckoning her and Natsu forward to join him on the tablecloth spread on the ground and held in place by a colorful picnic basket. Lucy's gaze roamed the roof as she walked towards the little Exceed, Natsu nervously observing her by her side. The roof her two friends had brought her too was decorated with stars and moons, an elaborate drawing of the night sky adorning the stone ground beneath their feet. There were three instruments lining the parapet walls, each a telescope of varying strength, and each already pointing to a section of stars in the clear moonlit sky. Lucy halted at the edge of the table cloth, her gaze dropping to her feet and her lips trembling. Natsu exchanged a panicked glance with Happy before he tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Luce? Are you ok?"

When she didn't respond, he panicked further, launching into a hurried explanation.

"I'm sorry if this isn't to your liking - I just wanted to do something really nice and special for you, and this was the best I could think of! You see, I've read every single story you've ever written, and I've noticed that in every one of 'em you always manage to mention something about the stars… Heck, if you can't fit stars into the story, you just name one of your characters after them! I-I figured you did that because you liked them so much. So I thought you might like this place, it's got telescopes and everything! It's Fairy Tail's astronomy tower, but since practically no one really knows much about star-gazing and astronomy, it's not in the greatest shape… It took me and Happy and the other guys all these months to fix up even this much, and even now the stairs aren't completely done, so you'll have to ask one of us to fly you up here if you want to see something… But we won't mind! We'd love to come up here anytime you want! You've been so nice ever since you've joined Fairy Tail - I mean you were always nice, but I guess you've become even nicer now? - We've all been dragging you around, showing you the places that _we _liked, and you've just liked 'em all along with us! So, I wanted to find a place in Fairy Tail that _you _would like - a place that's special to you." Natsu stopped abruptly, gulping and looking down at his own fidgeting fingers. "But if it's not what you want, I completely understand, we can leave…" He was abruptly stopped again, this time by Lucy's fierce hug.

"Thank you, Natsu." She looked up at her dragon friend, her eyes glistening with unshed tears of joy. Natsu just gazed back, mesmerized by her expressive chocolate brown orbs and the deep affection and adoration he could see in them. "You are right. I _love _the stars. And this… this is the most amazing place I've ever seen in my life! I love it!" She gave a little trill of bliss and leaned forward again… to place a soft kiss on his scaled cheek. Natsu froze. Her simple action caused his chest to tighten and butterflies to erupt in his stomach. He gulped nervously and looked down at Lucy, but she had already released him and had picked up Happy, whirling the protesting cat around in circles, gleefully laughing all the while. Natsu watched the pair's antics, his gaze drawn to Lucy's lithe figure as she danced with carefree abandon. He felt the tightening in his chest increase and his breath catch.

Why had he never noticed before how beautiful she looked in the moonlight?


	24. Chapter 24

The sound of gushing water provided a soothing backdrop to the idyllic scene. A cozy nook had been formed naturally by a stream bordering one side, and lovely old willow trees surrounding a portion of the soft riverside grass in a semicircle. The willows bordering the stream dipped their hanging branches into the crystal clear water, the entire network of trees providing ample shade to the eclectic collection of younglings gathered beneath its boughs.

Levy, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Erza loitered in the shady lagoon, each one growing slightly restless as the minutes ticked by.

"Gajeel asked you to meet him here?" Erza asked Levy for the umpteenth time.

With a resigned sigh, Levy endeavored to smile. "Yes, Erza. He requested us to be here by high-noon - I told you we would be early."

Lucy bounced in place, barely able to contain her excitement. "Oh, that's fine! I couldn't possibly miss even a moment of time with this new magical being! The fact that Gajeel has given you so little information, Levy, has only served to pique my curiosity! I'm dying to meet them!"

Erza threw her a disapproving look. "Yes indeed. So eager, you even insisted we cancel your morning training session just to be here well before time…"

Lucy pointedly ignored her scarlet haired slave driver and instead turned to her bored dragon friend and his disgruntled cat.

"...Aren't you excited too, Natsu? Happy? Oh… Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy paused mid-bounce to regard the ice mage curiously.

Gray had frozen in front of the stream, his eyes wide and his expression one of panic.

"Levy…" He began in a stressed tone, "Did you say Gajeel specifically asked you to meet him here? By this stream?"

"...As you've heard me reiterate multiple times to Erza… Yes. This is the spot."

"This fresh water stream?"

"Err… I'm not sure how the type of stream makes any difference…"

"This fresh water stream that is cool to the touch and that is probably glacial in origin?"

"Impressive, ice princess." Natsu snickered, "Since when did you become a master of cold water bodies? I know you like cold things but this is ridiculous…"

"Aye! What's next Gray? Will you share with us the ancient wisdom of snowball creation?" Happy sniggered.

"Ohhh, don't forget his masterful knowledge of icicle formation!"

Gray didn't respond, his face becoming paler by the second as he looked around the grove frantically, searching for an escape. The howling dragon-exceed duo paused their mirth to examine the ice mage curiously.

"What's wrong, ice breath? No witty comebacks?" Natsu probed, a hint of concern in his voice.

Before he could retort, the willow's branches to the right of the grove parted and in stalked a familiar face and figure.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, her eyes lighting up and her entire being shining.

The stoic metal dragon disregarded the rest of the lagoon's occupants, his solemn gaze locking on the pretty, petite fairy-girl.

"Shrimp."

Levy's beautiful smile transformed into a scowl. "Really?! We meet after a year and that is the first word you have to say to me?"

Gajeel smirked, answering her with a casual shrug of his broad shoulders, but his eyes betrayed his warmth and affection for the little fairy.

"So, you are Gajeel?" Erza regarded the ore dragon critically.

Gajeel's gaze snapped to Erza, his good-humor vanishing in an instant. "Yea… And who are you?"

"I am Lady Erza," Erza said drawing herself up to her full height - which surprisingly matched that of the tall dragon-lad. "The battle companion and confidante of Lady Lucy. Whom I believe you've met before?"

Gajeel glanced around the grove, spotting Lucy hovering a little away from the others, watching him tentatively. He nodded in her direction, his look somehow gentle and gruff at the same time.

"Aye. The rabbit and I are friends."

"Rabbit?!" Lucy sputtered, forgetting her timidity and marching forward to glare imperiously at the metal dragon. "Honestly, of all the things to remember, you choose to memorize that little detail?!"

"Gihee. You admit you're a bunny then?"

"... I didn't say that, you hooligan!"

"Huh. Hooligan is the best comeback you've got? Even after being in the company of my moronic cousin for so long? Either you're a poor student of insults, or he's getting soft…"

"Them's fighting words, Gajeel! FIGHT ME!"

"Later, Salamander. Can't you see I'm talking to your lover?"

"LOVER?! _Eeeep"_

Lucy's high pitched squeal was lost in the sound of the scuffle that a pink cheeked Natsu began with Gajeel, both falling to the ground in a mass of flailing arms and legs as they tried to viciously punch and kick the other. Happy hovered over the pair, shouting encouragement to his dragon companion.

Erza blinked. "Err… I'm confused."

A low chuckle sounded from the spot Gajeel had first emerged from. The girls stared curiously at the foliage, as the dark figure of a small creature emerged from beneath its shadowy boughs.

"I apologize for his behavior," The handsome black furred exceed said, his voice a deep timbre, "But I've found that my dragon companion shows his affection for those he cares about with nicknames and baiting words. Rather foolish, as I've told him many a time, but his heart is in the right place."

Levy stepped forward, her hand extended and a shy smile upon her face. "Well met, sir exceed. You must be Pantherlily, Gajeel has told me so much about you in his letters! It is a pleasure and an honor to finally make your acquaintance. My name is…"

"Levy, the last spirit fairy? Gajeel has told me much about you as well, and I assure you the pleasure and honor is all mine."

Levy smiled at the exceed, but before she could form another syllable, a blue and white blur hurtled into Lily, nearly knocking the older exceed down.

"LILY!"

Lily smiled down at the younger, blue furred exceed. "How do you fare, Happy, companion of Natsu?"

"Great, now that you're here! Carla is going to be so pleased!" Happy paused, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Queen Shagotte as well…"

Pantherlily just chuckled, rummaging through a pack that had been slung on his back. After a few moments, he pulled out a small rectangular wooden case.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Happy wordlessly accepted the case, slipping it into his own knapsack. "My seal! Thanks for finding it, Lily! I had no idea where it had disappeared too…"

Lily shook his head, a smile of fond exasperation on his face. "Indeed. It is I who must be grateful for 'finding' it Happy. Although I honestly do not know if I should be cross with you for the immense risk you took, or proud of you for the courageous and kind exceed you are growing up to be."

Happy merely waved his paws in a casual gesture of dismissal, pausing as he observed a long thick rope attached to the older exceed's wrist.

"What's that, Lily?"

Lily frowned, tugging on the rope a little harshly. "As Gajeel and I approached this meeting spot, I observed this young man trying to flee in a hasty and suspicious manner. I cornered him and bound him, just in case he is a threat…"

"GRAY?!"

"Weren't you just here with us?" Lucy exclaimed with a frown, glancing around the grove for good measure, "Why in the heavens are you trying to run away?"

"You look almost the color of your moniker." Levy said cooly. "Are you ill?"

"Something is bothering you. Speak up, Gray." Erza's stern tone almost masked the worry in her voice.

"_She's coming…"_ Gray whimpered, eyes still frantically darting around the grove for his escape route.

A bubbling sound from the stream was the only warning the group had.

"We meet again, Gray, my love!"

The girls turned around to face the stream and instinctively gasped. There, before them, was one of the most beautiful female beings they had ever seen, her long blue locks rippling down her back and her magnificent dark blue tail shimmering in the sunlight as she sat majestically upon a waterspout.

"A MERMAID?!" Levy screeched, transforming into her smallest fairy form in a poof of glittery smoke and hiding behind Lucy's shoulder.

"What are you so frightened about Levy?" Lucy whispered to her friend, mystified, "We haven't read anything dangerous about mermaids, right? And didn't Gajeel mention what type of magical being she was in his letters?"

"No he didn't, the brute!" Levy hissed back, "And as for why I am frightened, you will see soon enough!"

The pretty mermaid seemed oblivious to the existence of the three girls, her whole attention focused on the handsome black haired mage who was gaping back at her with the expression of a mackerel gulping for air. The dragons paused their scuffle, just as the exceeds who had both been trying to restrain the now frozen ice mage released their quarry and stood back a bit, opting to observe the unfolding drama instead.

"Oh Gray-darling! I've missed you so!"

Gray gaped, a strangled whisper escaping him. "Juvia?!"

At the sound of her name on his lips, the ecstatic mermaid nearly melted into a puddle of gooey bliss. She whimpered and fluttered her eyelashes at the raven haired boy, oblivious to his panicked and glazed expression.

"You've grown even more handsome, Gray my love! And your deep manly voice is simply divine!"

Gajeel, Natsu, Happy and Lily raised their brows and threw skeptical looks at the slowly thawing ice mage. Gajeel cleared his throat, addressing the mermaid directly.

"Err… Juvia, I got this prissy icicle to meet you, but I still don't understand why you wanted to meet him in the first place. And how do you know him?"

Juvia glanced in Gajeel's direction, her brow furrowing as if noticing his presence for the first time.

"Oh. Yes, Juvia thanks thee, Sir Gajeel, for your kind assistance. And has Juvia not told you the tale of our meeting? Juvia was so sure she had… Very well, now is a wonderful time to tell you our love story!"

Juvia beamed at her friend as Gajeel gagged and gawked at a red-faced Gray. Her gaze automatically drifted back to Gray, who was furiously glaring at Natsu and Happy as the impudent dragon and his exceed shook with repressed laughter. Rubbing his face with one hand to lessen his raging blush, Gray addressed Juvia.

"Err… Juvia, I am sure you've had a long and tiring journey. Wouldn't you like to rest? This tale can always wait for later…"

"Gray-darling is so considerate!" Juvia cooed, hearts swimming in her eyes, "Oh, Juvia almost forgot! Before the story, Juvia must show you an amazing feat she learned thanks to the metal dragon!"

Juvia threw a saucy wink at her lover, before closing her eyes, and settling into a meditative state. In a matter of seconds, a shimmering light encased the mermaid, hiding her figure from view. When the light slowly faded away, instead of being balanced on a water spout by her tail, Juvia stood at the edge of the streambank, her long legs covered by the elegant form fitting gown she now adorned. She gazed eagerly and expectantly at Gray's face. The young ice mage unwillingly lifted an eyebrow.

"That was… impressive…"

With an exclamation of delight, Juvia launched herself at Gray, half strangling him in her exuberant embrace. As the weary ice mage tried to pry the mermaid turned human turned octopus off of him, the sweetly oblivious meregirl addressed her dragon friend again.

"Here is the tale Juvia promised!" She chirped to Gajeel.

_At the heart of glacial plains, in the frozen lakes of that vast forsaken tundra, a lone race of mermaids thrived. For generations they had been isolated, cut off from the other tribes of their kind and all magical and non magical races. A lone pair of these beautiful and mysterious creatures sat on the edge of an icy lake one day, casually discussing the recent coronation of their latest tribe leader. Their new queen had promised to dutifully follow in the footsteps of their forefathers, vowing to keep their tribe secret and safe along with upholding all the strict traditions that their matriarchal society demanded. The pair gossiped on, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. No one ever braved the icy plains thanks to the snow storm that constantly ravaged it. There was no need to be alert. Or so they thought. _

_As the pair giggled and chattered, a troop of Alvarez soldiers that had illegally crossed the border in pursuit of refugees, came across the pair. The unscrupulous men tried to take the lovely maidens by surprise, a tiny crackle of ice the only warning the two meregirls had. The pair were no warriors, but they fought the soldiers bravely - all merfolk were trained in basic warfare, from the lowly mating males to the highly esteemed healing mermaids. However, the battle soon became too much for the girls, and the terrified pair looked to the heavens and cried for their salvation. _

"_Juvia!"_

_The mournful appeal rent through the air, and the answering call unerringly struck fear into the hearts of all the battle hardened soldiers. _

"_No filthy humans will lay a finger on the tribe under Juvia's watch!"_

_The ensuing tempest that swept the first wave of men to their deaths finished in a flash, leaving the survivors stunned and wary. The men regrouped, eyeing their new foe with caution and calculation. They tried to use battle tactics to subdue the new threat, and would have still failed miserably had not one of their own resorted to trickery to quell the furious mermaid. The wily soldier shot an arrow dipped in concentrated lumenaire, designed to paralyze any magical being it came in contact with. Distracted in battle, Juvia could not block the arrow, and it struck her in the arm. _

"_That was the most cowardly act I've ever seen." A cool voice snarled, startling the warring factions. The jeering soldiers turned to observe their new opponent, barely containing their guffaws when their gaze landed on a young human boy, barely older than the mermaid they were fighting. The boy flashed the snarky soldiers a smirk, and proceeded to raise the very ice they stood upon into a huge prison, trapping the remaining men in an icy, uncomfortable cage. _

"_I am Gray, an Ice Master and protector of Icegard." The boy stated imperiously, "You have trespassed upon our land and tried to harm one of the denizens of our kingdom. Our court will decide your punishment… Unless you die of frostbite before we hold trial." Turning away from the pale, pleading mass of men, Gray focused his attention on the injured mermaid. With his hands raised, he approached her cautiously, as one would approach a wild beast. _

"_I wish you no harm, noble mermaid," He addressed her softly, his eyes conveying his sincerity, "I know the poison they used upon you, and I have upon my person the antidote. If you would accept it, I know it would help. I have often used it on myself - the stray soldiers I encounter during my patrols are quite predictable in their attacks. Please accept it."_

_Juvia could not respond. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed upon the handsome human lad, her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach erupting with butterflies. Beyond these simpler signs, she felt a shift within herself as her gaze locked on his - an immensely strong yet unrecognizable emotion filled her, overwhelming all other emotions that swam within her beautiful form. _

"_Juvia thanks you." She whispered, accepting his offering with trembling fingers. The ice mage smiled at her, his eyes drifting over her head to something behind her. _

"_It looks like we have company." _

"_Get away from Juvia, human!" The voice of Juvia's commanding officer rung out in the crisp, icy air. _

_Gray hastily stepped back, turning around to face the imprisoned soldiers once he was a good distance away. Juvia watched in wonder as the boy proceeded to fashion ice wheels on the makeshift ice prison which he used to cart the men away, presumably in the direction of his kingdom. So lost in contemplation of the boy, Juvia did not notice her fellow mermaid's presence until a heavy hand dropped on her shoulder. Hastily stuffing the vial she had been given by Gray away, she turned, with difficulty, to face her superior. _

"_Are you well, little one?"_

_Juvia shook her head in response. The poison was not as potent as it could have been, thanks to the surrounding icy conditions, but it had still managed to paralyze her right arm, the right side of her torso and most of her tail. She knew well that the healing mermaids, although talented, would not have an easy cure for her affliction. _

_She was solemnly escorted back home underwater, straight to the healing grotto. As she had predicted, the healing mermaids were fretful and unsure of a cure, an elderly mermaid going so far as to suggest contacting the humans who had more skill with poison before she was swiftly shot down. Finally she was offered a glass of liquid to digest, being warned that it may not be a complete cure and that there could be side effects. When her healer's back was turned, Juvia dumped the contents of the glass into a nearby seaweed pot, and swiftly consumed the contents of the vial Gray had given her instead. The relief she felt was instantaneous. The paralysis vanished and she could feel some of her old strength rapidly returning, but nowhere near the level she used to possess. But for that she did not blame her affliction or its cure. She knew well what had happened, and that she would never be able to return to her former glory. For after recent events she had realized… She was cursed. _

_It was a few days later, that she chanced upon him again. She was patrolling a safer part of the plains when she spotted the lad arguing with a few older men. _

"_Please don't be stubborn, sir, solo patrols are frowned upon by your father for good reason…"_

"_I am fine! I work best alone, without distractions, and I will not cater to my father's whiny demands if it makes me feel caged in!"_

_With a huff he turned away from the men, quickly disappearing from view in the vast icy tundra. Juvia discreetly followed him. Suddenly the boy whirled around, sword drawn. _

"_Who goes there?!"_

"_It is Juvia," the mermaid whispered softly, rising from the icy depths she had been concealed under. "Juvia wished to thank you for the medicine you so kindly gifted her. It worked well."_

_Gray's brow knit. "Juvia?! Is that your name?"_

_She beamed at the boy, conveying her undying devotion in her look. The boy flushed and squirmed under her intense gaze. _

"_Err… I am glad I could help. Well… Good luck then! I'll just be on my way…"_

_Before he could escape, he was cornered by the mermaid. _

"_Oh, Gray-darling must not leave so soon! There is much we need to discuss… Such as all your likes and dislikes, what your favorite foods are, when our wedding will be…"_

"_I have to go Juvia, I'm on patrol… Wait, did you call me 'Gray-darling'? WAIT, DID YOU JUST SAY WEDDING?!" _

_And thus began the story of the mermaid and the mage. _

Juvia concluded her tale, wrapping herself even more firmly around the defeated looking ice mage.

"Why the hell do you want to marry ice breath?" Natsu regarded her with scepticism.

"Yea Juvia," Gajeel frowned, "I'm your friend, so I don't want to see you throw your affection away on this useless snow turd."

Juvia glared at the dragons, the intensity of her look forcing both dragon lads to take a hasty step back.

"Juvia loves him, and that is final!" The mermaid declared haughtily.

"I, for one, think Juvia's devotion is charming." Erza smiled at the mermaid, "Your tale of love is inspiring."

Juvia's gaze snapped to Erza, her eyes widening as if noticing her existence for the first time. The mermaid did a slight double take as she observed Lucy standing next to Erza, and Levy's diminutive form still hovering in terror behind Lucy.

Eyes narrowing, she focused her attention on Erza once more.

Erza continued, oblivious to Juvia's reactions. "Gray," She said, her tone turning stern, "Treat her well. If you dare take advantage of her… I will ensure your punishment will be swift and painful."

Gray gulped, visibly paling as he shook his head vigorously.

"N-never Erza! I'm a gentleman! Besides, we're not a cou…"

"Good. You have my blessings then."

Juvia relaxed as she observed their exchange, glancing between her beloved and the scarlet haired beauty. Her gaze drifted to the females beside her, her sight first locking on the pretty little fairy still endeavoring to hide.

"And who are you, little fairy?" She addressed the creature curiously.

"M-my name is Levy…"

"Oh! Levy, the last spirit fairy? Gajeel has told Juvia much about you."

Levy coughed nervously, flitting forward a little to greet the mermaid.

"He-he has?"

"Oh yes," Juvia's eyes twinkled with mischief, "He is quite in love with you, almost as much as you seem to be with him."

Levy turned beet red, but for once, did not protest. "Oh… err… If that is how you feel, who am I to argue? Ha ha ha…" Levy trailed off nervously.

With another radiant smile at the mini sized fairy, Juvia turned to Lucy, eyeing her far more critically.

"My name is Lucy." Lucy piped up, eager to greet the suddenly aloof looking mermaid. "It truly is a pleasure to meet you! And I simply adored your tale! I'm quite cross with Gray now, for not telling us this lovely story before…"

Gray pouted. "It's not that big a deal… Didn't think it was worth recounting."

"Oh, come now Gray," Lucy giggled, "There's no need to be shy! I think the way you saved Juvia was quite romantic and sweet…"

Gray's cheeks pinked slightly as he shot Lucy an appreciative look - the gesture not going unnoticed by the sharp mermaid.

"Love-rival!" Juvia hissed under her breath, openly glaring at Lucy. Discreetly, the mermaid flicked her wrist at the stream, causing a sudden wave of water to rise high into the air and come crashing down solely on Lucy, drenching the poor human maiden.

"WHAT IN THE HEAVENS?!"

Natsu and Happy erupted with guffaws at the indignant and shocked look on Lucy's face. Lucy threw a glare at them before narrowing her eyes at Juvia.

"You did something, didn't you?"

Juvia raised a brow, her pretty lips falling into a pout. "Why are you so quick to accuse Juvia, love-rival? Besides, it was wrong of you to flirt with Juvia's Gray-darling - can you blame Juvia for protecting him?"

"Juvia…" Gray sighed, throwing an exasperated look at the mermaid still clinging to him.

"I have to agree with Juvia, Milady." Erza said solemnly, "Flirting with the intended of another is highly improper. Juvia's retribution was justified."

"She's not my…"

"Be careful how you finish that sentence, ice boy. Juvia's akin to a sister to me, and if you hurt her feelings…"

"I still can't believe any being can actually like _you_ this much, popsicle pants."

"Aye! But if you get to choose, go with the pretty mermaid! Lucy's too fat."

"Now Happy, be nice. As proud exceeds, we must always be polite."

"I'd heard legends of the jealousy of mermaids from my pixie elders, but it's much more fascinating to see it in action…"

Lucy just gawked at her friends for a long moment. And then she exploded.

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM! HE IS MY FRIEND, AS ALL YOU UNGRATEFUL, CRUEL BEINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE! I CAME HERE TO BE NICE AND MAKE A NEW FRIEND TODAY, NOT TO BE LABELED A LOVE-RIVAL AND UNFAIRLY DRENCHED IN WATER! IF I CATCH COLD AND DIE, ON ALL YOUR HEADS BE IT! AND NATSU AND HAPPY, ONE MORE CHUCKLE OUT OF YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS AND I'LL DRENCH YOU IN THE STREAM MYSELF!"

The impish pair in question ceased their mirth, giving the irate human girl innocent looks.

"But what did we do? Since when is laughter a crime?" Natsu retorted, failing to suppress a grin.

"Aye, you're mean Lucy. And you can't die from a cold." Happy intoned sagely.

Lucy's shoulders slumped in defeat. She plunked down on the grass, head in her hands, muttering dark promises of pain and punishment to all her supposed friends.

Erza cautiously stepped away from the brooding maiden and approached the mermaid who was still wrapped around the exhausted looking ice mage.

"While Milady Lucy… err… Collects herself, would you like to accompany us to Fairy Tail?"

"Juvia would love too! She has heard so much about it from Sir Gajeel."

"I've already got details from the Master about how to let her in." Gajeel interjected gruffly.

"Would it be okay to leave just now?" Levy added softly, flitting to Gajeel's side and returning to her full form in a puff of glittery smoke. At Pantherlily's questioning look, she nodded her head in Lucy's direction.

"She'll be fine." Erza said softly with an affectionate glance at Lucy. As explanation, she gestured to the fire dragon and the blue exceed who had already plopped down on either side of the human maiden, their former teasing looks replaced with fond and tender smiles. Natsu discreetly raised his wing behind her, enclosing her form as he raised his body temperature to dry the young maiden's hair and clothes. Lucy peeked out at her friend from between her slender fingers, a reluctant smile creeping upon her face as she saw his visage light up with a dazzling grin.

"She's a dragon's treasure after all."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back! As always, thanks for your kind words and awesome reviews!**

**Firiare - Yes! There will definitely be more Levy x Gajeel chapters in the future. They have a whole mini-arc of their own that I've almost completed.**

**Glassygirl - yeah, the last two were some of my favorites too :-) The fluff before the storm :-P**

**savwafair - yeah, Natsu is a little sweetheart isn't he :-D I've kind of intentionally kept their ages a little vague, because the situations they are in and the language they use is a lot more adult than I originally intended it to be. But for a rough idea, their ages as of this chapter in the story would approx be - Wendy - 12; Lucy,Levy,Juvia,Lisanna - 13; Jet,Droy,Natsu,Gray,Elfman - 14; Gajeel,Erza,Mirajane,Cana - 15+**

**valerioux - Thanks! But I'm having so much fun reading your reactions that I can't help but update as soon as possible! :-D As for Gray worrying about Lucy's outlook - yeah, he's going to try to tackle that in a very creative way ;-)**

**FireShifter - Thank you! And have an awesome time in Canada! I'll have plenty of chapters ready for you when you come back :-D And don't worry, Juvia and Lucy will become really good friends in future chapters. I think they are both awesome characters and deserve a good, friendly relationship.**

**SistershoOk - :-D Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one too! Though it does have more angst than the last two, it still has its cute Nalu moments.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you dare mess it up, icicle breath!"

"I _won't. _The hell Natsu, when did you turn into a fussy old lady?"

Natsu glared at the raven haired ice mage. "It's Lucy's birthday. Everything has to be perfect. And if you don't freeze those hanging crystals just right she'll either feel too cold, or get bashed on the head by one of them melting and dropping to the ground!"

Gray rolled his eyes at the overprotective dragon. "She's my friend too you know! I'd never put her in danger. Plus I've done these kind of magical ice decoration spells tons of times, I could get it perfect in my sleep…"

"Juvia thinks they look lovely." Juvia added gently, as she gracefully drifted closer to the boys, "Do not fret, Sir Natsu. Everything today will be perfect for love-rival. Especially Gray-darling's beautiful hanging ice lights!"

It was Natsu's turn to roll his eyes. Before he could retort, a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Let it go, ye fool. No point arguin with yer frenemy when he's got his scary fish lovah to watch his back. He's won this round." Cana laughed at Natsu's indignant expression.

"Besides, if you start a fight and destroy half the clearing, what would dear Erza say?" Mirajane reminded Natsu in her sweet and gentle voice, approaching the group gathered at the center of the glade.

Natsu frowned, observing the clearing around him. In the far corner, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily were putting the finishing touches on the huge ornate 'Happy Birthday' banner that most of the girls had been working on for the past week. Elfman, Jet and Droy were arranging tables whilst Jet and Droy threw alternating looks of longing at Levy and loathing at Gajeel. Lisanna and Wendy flitted around behind the males, laying tablecloths, place settings and decorations on each table, chattering and giggling as they worked. Mira had already arranged the buffet table, it now being laden with foods from each of their kind's cuisine. The table also groaned with drink, courtesy the resourceful Cana and a surprisingly lenient Master, who was out of town and had seemed truly regretful that he would be missing the exciting affair. Happy and Carla floated about, hanging starry streamers from the trees. Natsu smiled to himself, glancing once again at the dark sky.

"Aye, you have a point. We are mostly done, and it is already midnight. She would probably murder us if any of this was destroyed before she manages to bring Lucy here."

Mirajane beamed at the dragon. "Very good! So behave yourselves for just another hour or so - I'm sure Lucy will be here by then."

"I dunno," Cana scratched her chin, throwing a nervous glance in the direction of Lucy's castle, "I still don think it was tha best idea to let ol red handle tha part of sneakin Lucy outta er home all by erself. I should've been around as back up…"

"It's Erza for goodness sake!" Gray grinned, hopping down from his stool to observe his handiwork, "She's a walking fortress! If anyone could get Lucy out safely and undetected, it would be her!"

Most of the others nodded in agreement as even Natsu gave a reluctant grunt of consent (He hated agreeing with frost brain about _anything_). Only Cana looked unconvinced. She frowned, looking away from the cocky ice mage and at the forest once more.

"Ye have a point, I guess. Still... won't hurt if I jus meet em halfway - I'm gonna mosey on down near their abode and wait outside for em there."

Resolved, Cana turned on her heel and sauntered towards the edge of the clearing, throwing a saucy look at Natsu over her shoulder on her way out.

"Ya betta stay outta mischief while I'm gone, honey, yer little human lovah wouldn like it if ya messed up er surprise party…"

The teasing words died on her lips as she took in Natsu's expression. As one, all the dragons in the clearing had halted in their tracks - identical looks of horror and rage overtaking their features. They whipped their heads in the direction that Cana had been heading, their superior senses straining to smell and hear more as the other occupants watched them, their anxiety growing. A tense heartbeat later, everyone in the clearing could make out the sound of hooves pounding on the forest floor. A distinct metallic scent drifted into the glade on the breeze, causing every being to freeze.

"Is that… Blood?"

Before anyone could reply to Levy's trembling whisper, the bushes parted and a horse sprang through, carting a precious burden upon his back. Erza, bloody and battered, clutching her abdomen and struggling to keep her eyes open was being balanced on the horse by Lucy, who was also covered in cuts and bruises but to a lesser degree.

"_Please help!_" Lucy's voice was a panicked, desperate whimper.

Natsu was by her side in the blink of an eye. Gently, he took Erza from Lucy's white-knuckled grip and helped Gajeel and Levy lower her to the ground. Entrusting her to Wendy and Cana, both of whom had already began healing her wounds the moment she had been lain down, Natsu turned back around to look at Lucy. She was still on the horse, Happy, Mira, Lisanna and Gray all attempting to coax the terrified girl off as Juvia stood a little away, gazing at her rival with concern instead of her usual jealousy. Summoning his wings, Natsu shot to her side once more.

"Lucy?" He whispered, his voice strained with fear and rage.

She glanced at him, her eyes dull and lifeless as they sought Erza's prone figure over his shoulder.

"Don't let her die!" She whimpered, clutching the reins of her horse even tighter. Natsu wordlessly disentangled her tight grip, ignoring her whine of protest as he slipped his arms around her small figure and lifted her off the skittish animal. Mira and Lisanna led the horse to the side, to be fed, watered and rested, as Natsu sat on the grass a few feet from Erza's spot, Lucy still held firmly in his arms and seated on his lap. Happy quietly curled up on Lucy's lap, offering soft purrs and gentle nudges as comfort as Gray and Juvia knelt down in front of them, identical looks of concern on their faces.

"What happened Lucy?" Gray probed gently, reaching out to touch the back of Lucy's hand. She snatched it back as if electrocuted, turning away from him and burying her face in Natsu's chest, her figure still trembling with sobs.

"We need ta know, girl! Or we won't be able ta help red at all." Cana interjected, her tone rough and harsh with worry. She pointed to the wound in Erza's abdomen. The gaping hole was blackened around the edges, the blood seeping out from the cut a sickly green. "This ain't no ordinary wound. It's magical. Unless we know wha kinda magic did this, Wendy and I can't do nothin. We're barely keepin her goin as is…"

"Please, Lucy," Juvia added softly, "Tell us what happened. And allow Juvia to heal your wounds as well."

The soft, concerned words pierced Lucy's terror, as her trembles slowly ceased, and she pulled away slightly from a distraught Natsu. She turned to face Juvia, pointing a shaking finger at her saddle bag hung against a tree.

"There… i-in there is the w-weapon that did this to Erza."

Juvia swiftly rose from her spot, hurrying to fetch the bag. She rummaged through it, drawing out a black, damaged dagger a moment later. Hastily she thrust the instrument into Cana's waiting hands. As the healing pair examined the blade Juvia turned to Lucy once more.

"Please let Juvia help you now, Lucy." Lucy nodded slowly, as the mermaid gently began healing her cuts, wincing slightly when the mermaid touched a nasty slice on her forehead. Natsu whined in displeasure at her pain, yanking her back more firmly onto his lap. Lucy patted her friend's knee soothingly, the ghost of a smile sneaking on her lips. Taking a shaky breath, she began abruptly.

"Erza and I were attacked, as you've all probably figured out. But the attack was not meant for both of us - it was meant for me. An assassin attempted to kill me at midnight. He used a host of magical weapons in his effort to do so. I fought him the best I could - but I most certainly would have been killed if Erza had not chanced by at that moment. She fought splendidly, as only Erza can, and we would have won the battle if my… if the man we were fighting had not resorted to trickery. He tried to call a truce, offering information in exchange for a pardon. Erza did not trust him, but I… I wished to give him a chance. She approached him to question him further, and that was when the coward stabbed her. And that was also when… I took my chance to stab him. I was so enraged that he had hurt my friend that… that… I killed him. I-in cold blood." She stared off into the distance, a haunted look in her eyes. "If Erza dies it will be my fault. Had I not been naive - had I not been a trusting fool…" Lucy trailed off, burying her face in her hands as sobs racked her small frame. Natsu held the sobbing girl in his arms, tears glistening in his own eyes as he hugged her close.

"No, Luce. You're not naive or a trusting fool. You've got a loving, kind heart that prompted you to forgive the human who was trying to… _grrrr…_ kill you. And Erza won't die! She's Erza. It'll take a lot more than a cowardly human to take her down." Natsu gave Lucy his trademark dazzling smile.

She responded with a wan smile of her own, the expression fading a moment later as another thought struck her. "I-I killed someone N-Natsu. I actually… what kind of monster am I?"

Natsu's expression turned serious as he placed a clawed finger under her chin and tilted her head back to look into her chocolate eyes. "You did what you had to do to save your friend. How can you call yourself a monster for an act with such pure intentions? Besides…" His voice descended into a low, menacing growl, "Had it been me, I would've ripped him limb from limb for hurting Erza and even _thinking _about killing you. That mangy cur is fortunate he died before I could get my hands on him…"

"She'll live." Cana interrupted Natsu's morbid musings, turning to Lucy with a gentle look, "We're gonna have ta take er to tha fairy tail infirmary an call ol Porly ta do a once over of er. But she'll make it, I'm sure."

Lucy's entire body relaxed as she slumped in wordless exhaustion against her dragon best friend. She buried her face in his chest, a sob of relief escaping her.

"_Thank God_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Porlyuscia bustled around Fairy Tail's infirmary, occasionally barking orders at a grim-faced Cana and a nervous Wendy. Once satisfied that both her patients would live, she shoed Natsu and Happy out of the chair beside Lucy's bedside to occupy it herself.

With a firm glare at the still pale and serious little girl, she began to voice her thoughts rather unceremoniously.

"That was downright foolhardy of you girl."

Lucy turned to glare at the witch, unaffected by her fearsome reputation.

"Don't give me that look, Missy." Porlyuscia continued curtly, "I know well enough that the hovel you call home has enough guards to keep even your haughty hide safe. Why didn't you call them? Why did this red-headed fool have to find you by accident? Who was the man who attacked you, and what possessed you to have such a soft corner for the brute who was attempting to murder you?"

Lucy did not cease her glare. Instead, her eyes hardened and she flashed the recalcitrant healing lady an unladylike sneer.

"I steadfastly _refuse_ to answer any questions you may have - however grateful I may be to you for tending to Erza. My affairs are none of your business."

Wendy gasped in shock, as Cana tried hard to stifle her snort of amusement. Natsu simply shifted restlessly on his feet, exchanging a worried glance with Happy. It was the blue furred little exceed who finally broke the tense and awkward silence.

"But Lucy, we're all worried about you. We want to help you and Erza, but how can we do that if you don't trust us enough to tell us everything that happened?"

Lucy's eyes softened as she gazed at the little exceed resting on the sheets of her bed. She reached out a hand to stroke his silky blue fur, a fond smile on her lips.

"It is not a matter of trust Happy, I trust all of you with my life." Lucy hesitated, her gentle strokes slowing as she became lost in her thoughts, "I do not wish to burden you with the gruesome details. And besides… I fear that too much knowledge may put you in as much danger as Erza and I…"

"That's all the more reason to be fully honest with us!" Natsu interrupted, his jaw tight and his tone curt, "How can we stand by whilst you and Erza are in danger? So what if it puts us in danger as well?! Every one of us has the capacity to take care of ourselves and then some. We are ready to do anything we can to help you! All you need to do is ask…"

"Are you in earnest, Natsu?" Lucy asked in a wistful voice.

Natsu stepped closer to her bedside, leaning over her and slipping his hand under her head. He lifted her up slightly to press his forehead against hers.

"Of course, strange one." He murmured, closing his eyes as her unique, soothing scent of stardust and sunflowers surrounded him.

"You will do anything?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely anything I may ask?"

Natsu frowned slightly, opening his eyes and leaning away from his human friend. Her eyes blazed with a fire and determination that worried him - she was planning something reckless.

"As long as it is nothing foolhardy. I don't want you in any more danger than you already claim to be in."

Lucy smiled softly, her eyes warming with gratitude.

"What I wish is not harmful in any way. All I ask is that you help me convince Erza not to return home with me."

A prolonged silence followed Lucy's words. One that was finally broken by Porlyuscia.

"Why?"

"As I've said, after this event, she is in as much danger as I am - maybe even more. I do have a little power in the Courts of Pergrande, but likely not enough to protect her. The best protection I can offer her is the chance to live a safe and normal life as far away from the courts as possible."

Porlyuscia frowned. "But wouldn't they be suspicious if she suddenly went missing? Wouldn't they try to search for her?"

Lucy smiled, her old confidence returning swiftly, "That I can manage quite easily. False leads and red-herrings are simple enough to conjure. Provided she is well-hidden with no clues to her real whereabouts, the hunt will soon cease."

"But ye will go back by yerself then?" Cana queried, her arms crossed under her buxom chest and her lips a thin line.

"Yes."

"No. The only way I would agree to this plan was if you stayed back as well, Luce." Natsu growled, his eyes flashing with aggression. Lucy met his gaze, keeping her own expression cautiously blank.

"I cannot. Erza's escape will only be possible if I return to throw her pursuers off her trail."

"'escape','pursuers'?! Is this the way any being has ever described their own home?!" Natsu roared, the flames of his anger licking his skin, as the claws on his clenched hands dug into Lucy's bed sheets. "What you speak of is a prison! And you are under no obligation to return to such a place. Come with me - Alagesia can be your home. A real home! I'll make it as comfortable and as happy as you could imagine. You'll want for nothing. My family would love you as much as Happy and I do - Wendy thinks of you as a sister already! And the ice princess would be thrilled to have you around, though I personally wouldn't count that as a pro…"

A soft hand on his cheek paused his ramblings. He leaned into the gentle touch, gazing at his best friend with all the worry and grief raging in his heart evident in his emerald eyes.

"Thank you for your concern and kind offer, Natsu." Lucy said softly, caressing his scaled cheek, "But I cannot abandon my home. There are many others who need me and depend on me. For their sakes, I will never leave."

"Besides… It is a moot point. For I have no intention of leaving Pergrande either. However much Lucy may insist."

Erza's voice was weaker than before, but it still echoed in the small room, assured and confident.

A cry of happiness erupted from the younglings as they rushed towards Erza's bedside, Lucy descending from her own with Porlyuscia's help to approach her faithful protector.

"Erza," She began, tears swimming in her doe like brown eyes, "I am so sorry…" She was swiftly halted by the strong embrace of her scarlet haired friend.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lucy." Erza stated fiercely, "If anyone should be apologizing, it would be me. I have a duty to protect you, and I should have trusted my instincts and followed you right away instead of listening to your…" Erza paused abruptly when she felt Lucy vigorously shake her head in their embrace.

"Her what?" Happy enquired innocently.

"Her… ummm… guard."

Happy frowned, still suspicious. However, he opted to keep his peace after the piercing look Erza gave him.

"We have much to discuss, Lucy." Erza continued, her tone serious and laced with worry, "And we will need privacy to do it. Although I would prefer if Cana and Porlyuscia could be included in the conversation."

"Cana is fine, but…" Lucy frowned, sneaking a discreet look at Porlyuscia. Erza smiled, glancing with amusement between the golden-haired girl and the grumpy old witch.

"Porlyuscia is the one who fashioned this fake eye for me, Milady." Erza brushed the bangs out of her right eye, tapping on the lid of the almost perfect eye replica she bore. "She is trustworthy. The Master of Fairy Tail would vouch for her as well. Twas he who recommended her as the being to fix my eye in the first place."

"Hey!" Natsu growled, "We're trustworthy as well! Why can't we stay?!"

"Yes, Erza." Wendy exclaimed softly, her voice slightly hoarse from staying silent so long and crying sympathetic tears, "Please trust brother and I. We love you both, and we would do anything to help you…"

"All you've said is true my children, but this incident is much bigger than us all and we must do our utmost to keep it as contained as possible. As much as it pains me to say, I believe Erza is correct in asking you to leave. Don't fret, a time will come when you will know everything…"

Natsu and Wendy whipped their heads around to see Gildarts leaning against the door frame, his hand resting on the shoulder of…

"Master!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Heyyy! :-) As always, a shout out to all those awesome people who favorited and followed. As for you amazing reviewers…**

**EchizenRyoma - Yes. They will. Eventually :-P**

**SistershoOk - Hmm… well, you're going to find out if you were right ;-) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**valerioux - Nice guess! But I went a different route with this one - you'll see soon enough.**

**FireShifter - Yeah, I left the part about them escaping the castle a little vague - would've been waaayyy too long if I included the whole attack or even a flashback to what actually happened. But I wrote a little bit of that part too - essentially Erza and Lucy use the castle's 'secret passageways' to escape undetected after killing their assailant. And since the night guard changed just the previous day, no one really found the body until the right person *ahem* came along to dispose of it. So yeah - no one in the palace noticed this attack. Weird and not really realistic, I know, but bear with me! I'm really exercising my creative license! :-D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of burning flesh mingled with the dry wind, carrying the scent across the dilapidated shacks into the valley beyond. A crackling, ferocious bonfire of rotting bodies roared at the center of what was once a peaceful and quaint village, now reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes. A handful of grim-faced and uneasy soldiers moved about the remains of the once proud village, rummaging for scraps of food and other supplies, throwing hasty and fearful glances at the two hooded figures at the edge of the ruins from time to time. The hooded and masked figures stood stock still, their whispered conversation the only proof that they were not, in fact, statues.

"That was annoyingly easy." The voice of a young man floated out from under the hood of the taller, lean and tautly-muscled figure. "It took us a quarter of an hour to decimate the entire population of this village. Not very surprising, considering most of them were farmers and craftsmen. This was hardly the rebel base it was touted to be."

"Hush, my friend. Be satisfied. You destroyed the hometown of one of the rebel's most cherished leaders. Not to mention one of their major food suppliers." A softer, feminine voice drifted out from underneath the hood of the second cloaked figure.

The man snorted. "The King must think very little of us if this is the only sort of mission he sends us on. It is infuriating. Especially when I know I could quite easily take on the leader of the rebels - Irene - herself."

"I cannot decide if your words are the product of overconfidence or a morbid wish to die an early death." The young woman chuckled.

"My display here, and all the other places our cowardly King has sent us, have not been enough to convince you?" The boy's amusement was evident in his light and teasing tone.

The hooded maiden shifted her head from side to side, as if checking for eavesdroppers. When her hooded head turned back to the boy, her tone was serious. "Let us not insult our King, even in jest."

"I do not owe him my allegiance. If anything, I long to prove that he is the traitor and monster we all suspect him to be. And the records the rebels have stolen and keep on their main base are the only way for me to know the truth. Of course, if I could just access my accursed _memories _perhaps that would not be the only way for me to know the truth..."

The young woman's voice lowered a decibel more.

"I understand your frustration. The spell placed on your memories is a potently strong one, if one as skilled as I in the art of manipulating time is still unable to do anything to break it for you. And you are right - perhaps you do not owe your loyalty to our King - but at least do not forget then to whom your allegiance is owed. You are a product of the Oracian Sies - a hybrid man-demon - are you not? And it is my understanding that they do not wish to send you on such… ahhh… _challenging _missions at this point in time."

"When you openly admit you cannot help unlock my damn memories, why don't you at least look into that accursed crystal ball of yours and _tell _me when those fools will be confident enough to _challenge _me?"

A sigh issued from beneath the young maiden's hood, a brief silence settling in between the two.

"Besides," The young man began again abruptly, "What you stated is not quite true. I do not owe my allegiance to them either, they and their missions are simply a convenient means to an end. Do not confuse me with yourself. Your talent at magic and manipulating the weak minds around us may be similar to mine, but unlike me, you are doggedly faithful to your mentor - Hades, am I right? That human black mage who has promised to help you find the secret of primordial magic. All for the noble and gruesome task of bringing your mother back to life…"

"Nay," The maiden hissed, venom in her voice, "I have abandoned that foolish dream. I live only for revenge now. To kill the boy responsible for her death. The child she loved far more than her own daughter!"

The young man at her side remained silent, unused to her emotional outburst. The young maiden took a few moments to collect herself before speaking once more.

"I see one more striking similarity between us - the one that drew me to you. We are both driven by a desire for revenge. You, to punish those who have stolen your memories and most of your humanity, and I, to kill he who heartlessly led my mother to her death."

"Only mine seems vague and large enough to warrant these bloody battles and frustrating bureaucratic games. I wish to destroy the Oracian Seis, and perhaps the King himself, once I find out the truth of what has been done to me… and what exactly I have lost. You merely wish to kill a boy. Surely you are already a powerful enough witch to do just that?"

The young maiden's hands clenched as her voice dropped to a menacing growl. "Oh, how I wish I could. But he is a royal, and the only heir to his kingdom's throne. The security around him is ridiculous - and I am already regarded with suspicion for having once tried unsuccessfully to rid the world of him. Additionally…" She continued grudgingly, "He is a formidable fighter on his own, as well as a talented ice mage. At my current level there is only a 50% chance I could defeat him in battle, and I dare not take that risk. I am not as reckless and suicidal as you, Jellal."

The young man chuckled, "I'll let you believe that, Ultear. Tell me, what is this wonder-boy's name?"

"Prince Gray of Icegard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy sighed, her gaze lingering on the door that had been shut, locked and secured with an anti-eavesdropping spell just moments before. She steeled herself, preparing for the barrage of questions she would undoubtedly be pelted with.

Her dragon and exceed best friends had just been forcibly removed from the infirmary - after having spent a good twenty minutes arguing with the Master about the unfairness of his decision, and just how much they needed to be by Lucy's side. Lucy's curt reminder to him that she was capable of taking care of herself and that she wished them both to leave as well just added fuel to their already fiery protests. _Stop pushing us away! _They had roared in response_. _They had continued to fume and fret until they were finally carried out, still wriggling and squirming in indignation, by an exasperated Gildarts - followed by a quiet yet equally concerned Wendy who left the group with the following solemn words.

_Erza, Lucy. Remember - when you should need us, we will be ready_.

Lucy let her gaze drift across the room, taking in its occupants. Cana had settled down on the edge of Erza's bed, her doting father standing by her side and fussing over her, promptly earning a scowl from the annoyed girl witch. Porlyuscia had taken the seat on the opposite side of Erza's bed, as Makarov had taken the seat on the side that Lucy was perched on, her hand clutching that of her friend's and for once not complaining about Erza's unusually strong grip.

The gentle, probing eyes of her grandfather bore into her, his gaze occasionally flickering between her and Erza.

"Now that we are finally alone, I must ask the both of you - what happened?"

Lucy took a deep stuttering breath, glancing at Porlyuscia before she spoke.

"It would be quickest to answer the questions Lady Porlyuscia asked just some time before. First off, the reason I did not call the guards… I could not call them for I did not know them - just the day prior, without my knowledge, all the guards of the midnight shift had been changed. Secondly… the reason Erza followed me was because she knew the man who had summoned me at so odd an hour and she did not trust him. It was her accurate suspicions that prompted her to investigate what had befallen me, and therefore come to my rescue. Now. For the third and last question… T-the man who attacked me was…"

Lucy faltered, unable to continue. She glanced at her grandfather as tears filled her eyes. Erza squeezed her hand, facing Sir Makarov and speaking on Lucy's behalf.

"The man who attacked Lucy was Sir Ivan. She fought him off courageously until I could arrive to assist her. Combined, we were able to overpower him. In fact, we would have defeated and rendered him unconscious had he not offered a truce at the last moment. He claimed that he had not wished to assassinate Lucy at all, and that it had been his son's suggestion… but I could not believe him. I know his son, Sir Laxus. Although Sir Laxus can be surly and rude, he is an honorable soldier. He could not have masterminded such a stealthy attack on Lucy. I suspected it was a trick. Lucy however… wished to believe him, I suppose. She knows her cousin Sir Laxus better than I, after all, and yet she gave her uncle the benefit of a doubt." Erza sighed, leaning back against the headrest of her bed and wearily closing her eyes, "I warned Lucy to keep her distance as I approached Sir Ivan to question him further. That was when he attacked again. Taken off guard, I foolishly used my magic to try to subdue him. To counter my attack he whipped out a knife embedded with dark magic and stabbed me. He would have surely killed me, had not Lucy reacted in time. She grabbed his discarded knife and stabbed him, multiple times. She… she did not mean to kill him, but she was forced too. He was far too dangerous…"

"Makarov's own son?! Tried to kill two little girls… How could he?! What could possibly have possessed him…" Porlyuscia's voice faltered as she choked on the sob she refused to let out, struggling to keep her composure as she gazed with sympathy and sorrow at one of her oldest and dearest friends.

Makarov had seemingly turned to stone, his entire figure stock still and his lips pressed into a thin line. Only his eyes betrayed the inner turmoil he suffered, the fiery rage and immense grief clearly visible in them. A few tense moments passed in the silent room, as each occupant gazed with growing concern between Makarov and Lucy.

Lucy finally broke the odious silence, unable to bear the suspense as her own guilt ate at her. "I-I am sorry, Grandpapa. I never meant to kill him - but when he attacked Erza, I could see no other way. Had he lived, he would not have stopped until he killed me. And he would have either killed Erza or exposed her as a mage to the courts, which would have meant a fate worse than death for her. I-I could not… I'm so sorry…"

A gentle hand on her head halted her as Makarov gazed into her eyes, his own filled with love and brimming with unshed tears.

"Nay, my child. It is _I _who must be sorry. Ivan was always a calculating, selfish creature - and he has always longed for more power. He has long wanted to get closer to the throne, and this coup was his way of accomplishing it. He chose to assassinate you on the day you turned three and ten for a specific reason - you would die before becoming a full member of the courts, and therefore, before laying claim to your royal birthright. By killing you on this day I believe he hoped Laxus would automatically become the next in line for the throne of Pergrande. I understand now… so many things he said and did back then didn't make sense at the time. They do now. It was all because he had this plan in mind." Makarov straightened in his chair, his gaze turning stern as he stared at the wall at the far end of the room. "I should've read the signs. It was all there. I could have prevented this catastrophe had I just been more attentive… it is I who am at fault here. Can you ever forgive me, Lucy?" His gaze returned to his beloved granddaughter, tears flowing freely as his voice broke and a sob escaped him. Lucy bent forward, wrapping her arms around her diminutive grandfather and burying her face into his shoulder to stifle her own sobs. The rest of the room watched in silent compassion, as the royal family indulged in their moment of shared grief.

After many minutes, Gildarts walked forward to lay a comforting hand on Makarov's shoulder. The action pulled a sigh from the older mage as he gently disentangled himself from his granddaughter's embrace, shooting her a weary but kind smile before turning to his old friend.

"Yes, Gildarts?"

"What are our next steps? Do you think Laxus was really a part of this, or not? Should I meet him to find out?"

Makarov ran a hand over his haggard face. "My gut tells me he is not, but that could also be the fanciful wishes of a tired old man. It would be wisest to make sure. Besides, if he was not a part of the coup he would not know of Ivan's demise - he will need to be informed. You would be the best person to ascertain the extent of his innocence and inform him of what has happened here based upon that. Please go to him, and send a dove back to me with a report as soon as you are able."

Gildarts nodded, pivoting on his heel and swiftly exiting the room after an affectionate wink at his daughter. Makarov turned to Erza next.

"My dear, although I am grateful to you for saving Lucy, I am not happy about the danger you put yourself in. You are my ward as well, and I do not wish you to remain in the castle if it puts you at such risk. I think it would be wise to do as Lucy previously suggested and hide you from the courts of Pergrande."

"No!" Erza exclaimed, sitting up with a jerk and glaring at Makarov, "I refuse to leave Lucy's side! She is in far more danger than I in that accursed place, why should she return but not I?"

Makarov sighed. "Because she is the Princess of Pergrande. It would be near impossible to hide her, and Jude would raise hell trying to find her - she is his ticket to keeping control of the throne, after all," Makarov ground his teeth, his last few words spat out with distaste, "You, on the other hand, are just one of the many knights in Lucy's guard. With a little clever maneuvering we could sneak you out and hide you long enough for the courts to lose interest in you. You would then be free to do as you wish…"

"No."

"Erza, please don't be stubborn…"

"I don't want to leave Lucy's side!" Erza snapped, "I cannot abandon a friend!"

"Even when that friend herself asks you to leave?" Lucy interjected softly.

Erza's gaze locked on Lucy's, her eyes filled with guilt and grief. "Yes, this would be the second time I have refused to listen to a friend's request to be left behind… but I still can't help feeling this way. I just don't know… Will my leaving help you somehow? Or will it lead to you being unguarded during another assassination attempt? I just want what is best for you, Lucy. You are more than just a friend to me - you are my precious little sister. And all I wish to do is protect you as best as I can. What point is there in having my freedom if I cannot be with the ones that I love? I-I leave the decision to you, Milady, tell me whether I should go or stay…"

Lucy gazed at the noble scarlet haired maiden for a long moment before turning to address her grandfather.

"Here is what I suggest we do. Erza should not be removed from the castle, but transferred to a new guard. The Earl of Westerly has been nagging the courts for a personal knight for quite some time now, and I believe she would be a perfect fit under him. He would be too intimidated by Erza's demeanor to try to control her, so she would have free reign to do as she wished, yet she would still have the protection and respect that a knight of the castle commands. And of course, she would no longer be under as much scrutiny as she has been until now, for she would be the knight of a lowly court official and therefore not as interesting to our dastardly, nosy courtiers. Erza could continue to keep watch over me from a distance, and we could still be in touch… if that is what she wished to do, of course. Would this arrangement be to your liking, Lady Erza?"

Erza smiled reassuringly at Lucy as Makarov raised a brow, clearly impressed with his granddaughter's shrewd plan.

Lucy gulped, stammering a little in nervousness. "N-Now for the more difficult part. That is, how we are to explain your sudden change of employer… err… I believe the best course of action would be to fabricate a quarrel between us, Erza. And the best subject of such a disagreement, especially given our ages, would be… ummm… f-fighting over a boy…" Lucy shot the blushing scarlet-haired mage an apologetic look before proceeding, "You will anyway have to spend the next few days in Fairy Tail recuperating. I will return to the castle within the hour, acting as angry and upset as possible. I will circulate a rumor that we both set our sights upon the same lad, but in the end he chose you. You then ran away with him for a few days of frolicking in the flower festival held in a neighboring county. In a move everyone will interpret as spiteful, I will assign you to the Earl before you return."

Lucy glanced up from her fidgeting fingers, stealing a glance at her friend. She was relieved to see Erza's soft smile, her friend's tired eyes alight with amusement.

"You are an impressive actress, Lucy. I have no doubt of your ability to convince the courts of the veracity of your pretended pettiness. But what of your Uncle's body and the change of the midnight guard? Surely some of the courtiers will question these oddities?"

"I will tackle that." Makarov interjected gruffly. "I cannot hide the truth from your father, Lucy, but I will have the midnight guard reshuffled and a suitable excuse for my son's death concocted for the courtiers of the higher and lower courts. The two of you need only focus on your own safety and this plan of Lucy's - one of your most ingenious plans to date, I may add, my dear."

Cana chuckled from her corner. "Yer an evil genius, little un. Remind me neva ta cross ya."

Porlyuscia clucked her tongue, suddenly rising from her chair.

"If you need me, you know where to find me," She barked unceremoniously as she marched towards the exit. She paused when her hand touched the door knob, jerking her head to the side to address the group over her shoulder.

"And don't any of you dare die."

She swiftly exited, slamming the hapless door behind her.

The remaining people in the room let out a collective sigh of relief.

"I have much to do as well." Makarov rose from his chair, brushing off the front of his traveling cloak. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on Lucy's forehead, and squeezed Erza's hand affectionately. "Do rest for an hour or so, Lucy dear. When you feel ready, have Cana escort you back home. Oh… and I almost forgot…" Makarov reached into the pocket of his breeches, drawing out a beautiful golden necklace with a key shaped pendant dangling from it. "I wish I could have bought a jewelry case for this… but I did not have a moment to waste when I heard of what happened here. This belonged to your mother, and she gave it to me to pass down to you. The pendant is also a locket - albeit a small one, enough to hold powder or a liquid, but not big enough for a picture. Your mother once used it to store her powdered remedy for a cold, since she caught them quite often. Here." He opened the clasp, slipping the chain around her neck and securing it.

"Happy Birthday, dearest granddaughter."

With a sorrowful sigh, Makarov left the room, gently closing the door behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I'm back! Thanks for the favorites and follows! And onto the main event ;-) **

**SistershoOk - They actually don't tell Natsu about the quarrel, or any of their other fairy tail friends for that matter. That fabricated quarrel is only for the courts. But if you wanna see what a quarrel between Lucy and Erza would be like in this AU… You'll like this chapter :-D**

**valerioux - Thanks! As for all of them knowing about each other, it'll be in bits and pieces - and it will take a while. But they will get there, and I'll make the reveals as entertaining as possible! **

**savwafair - The Earl was actually a nobody, but after you mentioned it, I think someone like Duke Everlue? I kind of had him in mind when I wrote that, but I think I used him in the first chapter already so I didn't want to repeat. But there won't be anything about the Earl in the story anyway - the focus will be on Lucy and Erza's relationship. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This court is now in session."

Grim-faced merfolk floated in a line along the walls of the hall. A deathly silence prevailed as all turned to face the front of the imposing chamber. At the center of the room floated a pink-haired mergirl, facing a grave-looking assembly of elders, headed by the beloved and feared queen of the mermaids.

"You are charged with the ultimate crime of… the curse. How do you plead?"

The pretty little one straightened her spine, looking up at her queen fearlessly.

"Guilty, my queen."

The pin-drop silence around them broke into a babble of muttering voices, halted instantly by the queen's stern gaze.

"That is wise of you, young one. We can afford to show you some mercy if you confess to your crime. You, Meredy, will not face the same punishment as that which awaits that traitor… Juvia."

The young mergirl snarled, bristling in indignation. "Pray, do not use my name in the same sentence as that horrid creature, your majesty! For, unlike her, I truly despise the fact that I have been cursed and eagerly hope I will be given a chance for redemption…"

"Excellent," hissed the queen, a malicious glint in her eye, "Are you prepared to take the vow then?"

"I am."

The queen leaned back, whispering over her shoulder to her advisors as Meredy gazed steadily at a blank patch of the wall above them. A few tense moments later, the queen smiled down on the mergirl, raising her hand in a gesture of blessing.

"The council and I have reached a verdict, young mermaid. You will be banished until you prove yourself a vow-keeper. Once you fulfill the conditions of your vow, you will be allowed to rejoin the tribe. Fail to keep your promise, and we will brand you a traitor… an enemy of mermaid kind, to be killed on sight. Do you accept these terms?"

The young mergirl nodded, her shaky fingers accepting the holy book of the merfolk as she took a deep breath in preparation.

Her voice echoed in the cavernous chamber, as the practiced words fell from her lips.

"On this day, I, Meredy, a proud mermaid of the ice mermaid clan, do vow to rid myself of the ancient curse that has long plagued merfolk. To do so, I promise to dedicate all my strength, intelligence, and courage in pursuit of the human responsible for my miserable state. I vow to kill, with my own hands, the human who has cursed me…"

Meredy paused, her white-knuckled grip on the book loosening as she gazed up at the ceiling, her eyes weary and forlorn.

"... I vow to kill Lady Ultear of the humans."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just go talk to her."

"Nay, you've got more in common. You should do it."

"More in common? What are you talking about, ash face?"

"I'm talking about all that northern spiel! She's from Alvarez, you know Alvarez, so you're the better one to ask her, ice breath!"

"How the heck does my knowing Alvarez make me better qualified? She barely remembers it herself! And I'm pretty sure that's not what's bothering her. You should ask her what's wrong. Even if she gets angry and punches you, at least you've had far more practice being beaten up by her than I've had."

"YOU WANNA GO, FROZEN BRAIN?!"

"BRING IT ON, FLAMING RETARD!"

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER NOT BE FIGHTING! TODAY IS NOT A GOOD DAY TO CAUSE ME ANY MORE GRIEF!"

"_...Aye, ma'am"_

Erza resumed her chair at the bar, dropping her head into her hands and muttering about imbecile males and their toddler-like attitudes. She did not look up as a gentle hand slid the slice of strawberry cake she had ordered onto the counter in front of her. Mira looked down at her friend's forlorn form with a worried glint in her eye and a slight frown on her face.

"Those two mean well, Erza. They only wished to ask you why you've been so moody since you walked into Fairy Tail today. It is quite unlike you, my friend."

Erza sighed, dropping her hands onto her lap and slumping forward to rest her forehead on the counter.

"Just… well, something that happened back at home is bothering me. I wished to help someone, but… tis not my business to interfere… or so I've been told…"

Mira's eyebrow arched as she took in Erza's unusually bitter tone.

"Talking always helps, dear." The elven maiden probed, drawing up a stool to sit opposite the sullen scarlet haired mage.

"Err… Yea. We're all here for you. Whatever you need." Natsu shuffled on his feet as he approached Erza from behind, glancing at a smiling Mira for encouragement.

"That's what friends are for." Gray grunted, still glaring at the dragon boy who had dragged him over.

Erza lifted her head from the counter, gazing at the three concerned beings, a reluctant smile creeping up on her face.

"Thank you, all of you, for your concern. But truly, it is not something I can discuss openly, for it is about…"

A loud slam from the front door and a few shouted greetings interrupted her. Erza glanced towards the entrance, stiffening and turning her back to the figure who had just glided in. Scowling, she grabbed her plate of cake, stabbing the dessert forcefully with a fork.

Lucy drifted up to the bar, standing next to the boys as she observed Erza from behind.

"There you are!" Natsu grinned down at her, tilting his head curiously as he studied her appearance - her golden hair was twisted in a fancy up-do and she wore a richly embroidered dress. "Why didn't you come to Fairy Tail with Erza in the morning?! And what are you all dressed up for?"

"Is everything alright, Lucy?" Gray queried gently. Being the more astute of the pair, he had noticed the dried tear streaks under Lucy's eyes and the nervous way she was fidgeting with her lacy handkerchief.

Lucy beamed at the boys, her smile too large and forceful to be genuine.

"Everything is simply wonderful Gray, haven't you seen what a glorious day it is out there? Who wouldn't be happy on such a day? And Natsu, the polite action to take when you notice a lady's dress is to compliment her on it - not chastise her for wearing it."

"But I wasn't chatting… Err… chasing… Grrr… I think the dress looks nice, okay?! It's just that you don't usually dress up like this…"

"Never mind, Natsu." Erza muttered, briskly jumping out of her seat. She laid a hand on each of the boys' shoulders and steered them forcefully towards their usual table. "I wish to hear about your latest training session in Alagesia. Tell me more about the new fighting techniques you have been taught."

Natsu and Gray threw each other bewildered looks, allowing themselves to be led to their usual places. Lucy watched them walk away with a sigh and a wistful look at her scarlet-haired friend's retreating back.

"I'm guessing the reason for Erza's sulking and your nervousness is that the two of you have had a tiff of some sort?" Mira smiled gently at the golden-haired girl, slipping out from behind the bar and twining her arm around Lucy's. She glanced at her friend as they leisurely made their way to the table where Gray and Natsu were giving Erza an energetic and exaggerated account of their last battle.

Lucy nibbled nervously on her lower lip. "You're very astute, Mira. Yes, we had a disagreement just this morning, and it has upset Erza immensely. I do not know what to do…"

"I've always found that speaking what's on your heart and mind as honestly as possible helps," Mira interjected softly, "It has done wonders for Lisanna, Elfman and I, every time we've had a quarrel. We may be cross with each other for a while even after our heartfelt discussion, but our love for each other always helps us agree on a compromise. Erza is like a sister to you - surely the two of you can work out whatever is bothering you."

Lucy did not respond, slipping her hand out of Mira's gently, and sliding into the seat beside Natsu, her eyes fixed on the tabletop. She chanced a peek at Erza, who ignored her presence.

As the boys continued to wax eloquent on their latest scuffle, others drifted up to the table, casually slipping onto the benches or grabbing chairs to settle in.

"And then," Natsu boasted, his chest puffing out with pride, "I landed a blow so hard on this frosty penguin here, that he flew halfway across the stadium…"

"I took two steps back, you flaming airhead!" Gray fumed, "Quit exaggerating!"

"As far as I remember it, that was the blow that sent you spiraling back as well, Salamander… Must be hard, being such a weak runt… Gihihi…"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT, GAJEEL?!"

"Nah. I don't fight little lizards."

"...AARRGGGHH"

Natsu lunged over the table towards Gajeel. Lucy stood up to yank him back into his seat, the same moment that Erza rose, sword drawn, but neither had to move a muscle. For the instant Natsu's foot touched the table, he had frozen in place, his frantically moving eyes the only proof that he was not being still of his own will. Mystified, the others stared at him, until a deep baritone voice barked out a laugh.

"That's a space-freezing solid script spell, is it not, Levy?"

The petite fairy seated next to Gajeel shot Lily an innocent look. "Aye, that it is. My hand must have slipped. Oops…"

The table laughed heartily, poking and prodding the Natsu-statue with shameless glee.

"Impressive lil un. But ain't it a strain on yer magic?" Cana cocked a brow at the fairy, taking another swig of her beer.

"Nay." Gajeel's voice boomed, pride evident in his tone, "She's mastered blood wielding much better than I. She will be in little to no danger of overusing her magic when she reaches maturity."

Levy blushed, "I-I cannot take all the credit. Gajeel has been helping me since the very beginning, and Juvia has now joined him in tutoring me. It is only thanks to them that I have been able to come this far."

"Juvia thinks you should not sell yourself short, Lady Levy." The mermaid's soft voice interjected, as she slipped into the seat beside Gray. "You are the most talented student of magic Juvia has come across."

"How long will Natsu stay like this?" Lisanna enquired curiously, slipping into the seat on his other side.

"Oh. Right."

Levy muttered under her breath, tracing a pattern in the air. Natsu suddenly dropped back into his seat, gasping for breath and glaring at Gajeel and Levy.

"Don't look at them like that, brother," Wendy gently rebuked him, ruffling his pink locks as she came up from behind, Happy and Carla in tow, "I have no doubt you were trying to start a fight of some sort - in that case, you deserved it."

Natsu threw his sister a wounded look, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Don't feel bad, Natsu!" Happy piped up, throwing a sly glance at Lucy from the corner of his eye, "We've got an awesome prank planned for a certain someone, remember? We'll have the last laugh for sure!"

"I don't know whether to be annoyed or bored," Lucy rolled her eyes, "Your pranks of late have been little more than sorry attempts to grab my attention."

Happy stuck out his little tongue at her, all the while curling himself comfortably in her lap.

"You just don't understand our genius."

"Hmph… More likely, she considers herself more of a genius than you…" Erza muttered as quietly as she could. Unfortunately for her, three dragons with exemplary hearing sat at their table, and as one they turned to face the scarlet-haired mage.

"Why would you say that, Erza?" Wendy enquired softly, "That doesn't sound like our Lucy."

Erza flushed, avoiding Wendy's searching gaze. "I-I didn't mean to say that aloud…"

"It is quite alright." Lucy said gently, a strained smile on her lips, "You have a point, I can be very vain about my schemes and plans. I know it well…"

"But where does vanity end and insanity begin, Milady?" Erza enquired equally as gently, gazing straight into Lucy's eyes as barely suppressed anger and hurt swam in her own brown orbs.

Lucy looked away quickly, turning to Levy with the same strained smile.

"Levy-dear, you never told us about your visit to Alagesia. How did it fare?"

Levy hesitated, glancing at Erza. The scarlet-haired beauty had dropped her gaze, focusing instead on the plate of strawberry shortcake that Mira had smartly introduced during their conversation.

"Err… It was fine, Lucy-dear. I had a lot of fun! I saw the stadium that Natsu, Gray and Gajeel practice sparring at, and Wendy showed me the arena where the sky dragons perform aerial exercises - the dragons are amazing in their elements! Wendy is a superb flyer - my heart was in my throat during some of those dips and twirls she did! Then Natsu showed me his fire-dragon roar… well, the unbridled version, not the one he keeps trying to show off in Fairy Tail - and I could actually _see _the heat of his fire-blast! It was fortunate Gajeel was shielding us with his armor, or I fear I might have actually melted on the spot! And of course, the crowning delight was Gajeel's forge…"

"You make weaponry?!" Erza perked up, hope shining bright in her widened brown eyes.

Gajeel coughed nervously, "I-I haven't mentioned that before? Huh… It's no big deal actually…"

"Oh, don't be so modest," Levy shot the ore-dragon a sly grin, "It was spectacular! All the pieces you've crafted over the years look exemplary and that's obvious even to an untrained eye such as mine! I'm sure Erza would love a tour of your forge…"

Gajeel paled, shooting Lily a pleading glance. Lily just snickered, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

"I agree with Levy. You should show off your skills to your friends!"

"_Traitor_" Gajeel hissed under his breath, throwing Lily a scathing look that his exceed just rolled his eyes at.

"I would adore an opportunity to see your work, Gajeel," Erza said solemnly, "However, I don't think I'll ever be able to visit Alagesia myself. My duties back home are far too crucial for me to risk going too far away. Perhaps you could bring some of your favourite pieces to Fairy Tail…?"

"Oh, that may not be necessary..." Lucy interjected timidly, "If you wish to visit Alagesia in-person to see Gajeel's forge I'm sure I could help arrange that…"

Erza's jaw stiffened. She turned slowly towards Lucy, the golden-haired damsel quailing under the scarlet-haired mage's stern gaze.

"Is that an attempt to get rid of me, Milady?"

Lucy lost her sheepish look, fury overtaking her features. "Oh for the love of… Enough, Erza! Why in heaven's name would I want to get rid of you?"

"Because I would only get in the way of your grand plans, Milady. Obviously, your protector would become an obstacle if all you wished to do was destroy yourself in the name of saving all those around you…"

"Oh for the… Stop being so dramatic! What I have done is certainly not going to result in my 'destruction'! And if I must bear a little discomfort to help those who depend on me, then so be it!"

"A little discomfort?! You call… grrr… I have heard rumors, Milady! Trust me when I say - you are going to suffer much more than a 'little discomfort' if you go through with your decision."

Lucy's gaze became hard and cold, her hands on the table clenching as her knuckles turned white with the force of her grip. "Do you think I am less informed than you, Lady Erza? I have heard all the rumors you have heard and more. But I have evaluated this situation from every perceivable angle, and at this point in time, this is the best course of action I can take…"

"Talk to your father! Or let me talk to him! Or let the Master do what he can…" Erza had risen from her seat, angry tears glistening in her eyes, her own hands clenched in shaking fists.

Lucy regarded her friend cooly, her voice uncharacteristically cold and sharp. "My father? It is he who planned this, did you not listen to his pronouncement today morning? If I were to try to dissuade him, I would be punished. If you were to talk to him, you would be beheaded, as would anyone else who attempted to do so. If you are my friend and the sister you claim to be, then trust me. Let me do as I see fit."

A nervous cough from Gray drew both girls' glares upon him. Raising his hands meekly in surrender he stuttered.

"Y-you know, the rest of us have no idea what you two speak of. Could you tell us what happened? Maybe we could help?..."

Lucy threw a worried glance at Erza before opening her mouth to protest, but was cut short by Erza's curt reply.

"Of course. As of today morning, Lucy is engaged to be wed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cacophony of the howling, bitter and icy winds outside did little to mask the roar of the fires raging in the depths of the cavernous enclosures. Day in and day out, tireless beings slogged over numerous metal monstrosities - sharpening here, reshaping there, all to the steady beat of the war drums endlessly droning on.

The beings themselves were beastly - possessing carelessly deformed and twisted bodies, with repulsive faces sporting expressions ranging from cruel mischief to deadly malignancy. These beings hummed and cackled as they worked, thrilled that their carefully honed instruments would soon be put to good use. With vigor and glee, they sang their wretched war songs, hungry for the fights ahead, thirsty for the blood of battle.

He watched. High above the slaving creatures, he observed them all with the practiced eye of a warrior and a general. He was a singularly different figure amongst the gruesome, disgusting forms, his tall and stately frame towering over all, framed by pitch black wings, the end of his hands curled into lethal claws and his bare, muscular torso decorated with intricate designs made of blue war paint.

He watched. And waited. The day was soon approaching, the day he would strike down all those who had wronged him, all those who had been instrumental, either directly or indirectly, in taking her away from him. The day he began the arduous journey back to her. He would join her again, no matter the cost. They would be together again in life… or in death. And he'd burn the whole world to make it happen. Starting with the cause of his misery…

The dragons.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Thanks to all those who favorited and followed! Thank you kellybabyboo16 and SistershoOk for your reviews! And just one more quick note:**

**valerioux - Yeah, she is 13, but as you'll see in this chapter that doesn't mean she's getting married right away. I know, it's still a little iffy… but this story roughly takes place in Medieval times where an event like this would not have been unheard of. As for their reactions - writing those was one of my most favorite moments while writing this story so far! Enjoy ;-)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stunned silence at the table was finally interrupted by Natsu's raspy gasp.

"_What?!_"

Lucy threw Erza a pleading glance that the furious girl ignored as she ruthlessly plunged into her explanation.

"Today morning, Lucy's father called forth an assembly of courtiers and knights - in which he announced his daughter's betrothal. Lucy found out at the same moment the rest of us did, and he gave her a mere five seconds to consider and give her consent." Erza grit her teeth, clenching her fists as she struggled to maintain her composure, "The man her father has chosen is twenty years her senior. He is also reputed to be a woman-basher - his past whores have spread stories of just how cruel he is in bed and out of it. When she turns ten and six, this is the man Lucy will be forced to call husband - all so that she may help her father 'protect their family's good name'."

Lucy moaned, burying her face in her hands as the table around her exploded.

"_Whatinthenameofallthepixiegods! _Luccyyy-dear, you can't possibly think acceptance is the best course of action… Let me help you think through your plan, we'll find a way to free you for sure..._"_

"Where's your father at, rabbit? I'll talk to him, he won't know left from right when I'm through with him!"

"I call tha bastard of a fiance - I'll make em wish 'e was neva born, tha asshole… Ain't no way he's layin his grubby paws on ya, Lucy!"

"Impossible! Unforgivable! Absolutely… Lisanna, where are my magic weapons?! Call Elfman, we charge Pergrande this instant!"

"Please sister Mira, calm down… Lucy, you can't go through with this! It's simply barbaric, please let us hide you or take you away somewhere…"

"_Engaged_?! How… Why… Lucy, please, don't go through with this, you don't deserve to be tied to some old bastard just because your father says so. I-I know I can help, I'll ask my father back in Icegard for…"

"Juvia agrees with Gray-darling. Love-rival must not throw away her chance at love for the sake of her family's status, such a father who asks that of his child does not merit his title as a parent."

"_Waahhh_… I don't want you to get married Lucy! Who'd Natsu and I prank if you start spending all your time with your husband? We'd miss you! You shouldn't even have to be with him, especially when he sounds so mean and nasty…"

"Of all the… foolish tomcat! Lucy, child, this is absolute nonsense! Marriage is sacred and you must not throw it away so flippantly… Even if your father insists…"

"I most definitely agree… Actually, Gajeel, count me in on your mission! Between Black Steel and Pantherlily, we will make short work of your poor excuse for a father, Lucy!"

"No… you can't… Lucy… Mother and father will be devastated when they hear of this… brother?"

The babble of curses, swears and shouts were drowned out by one furious roar.

"HOW DARE HE?!" Natsu bellowed, shooting out of his chair as deep maroon flames rapidly rose from his skin, "YOU ARE NOT A THING TO BE BARTERED! YOU ARE LUCY! A FREE HUMAN BEING! THERE IS NO WAY SOME OLD MOTHERFUCKER IS LAYING HIS SLIMY HANDS ON YOU, NO MATTER WHAT YOUR BASTARD OF A FATHER SAYS! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! NO. ONE. LAYS. A. FUCKING. HAND. ON. MY. TREASURE!" He closed his eyes, struggling to control the black flames that were threatening to seep out of his skin, his chest heaving with labored breaths. As the moments passed, a gentle pressure on his right arm and a familiar soothing scent of stardust and sunflowers accosted his senses, enveloping him and calming him. His breathing evened out and his heart rate slowly returned to normal. Finally, he re-opened his eyes - only to stare back into worried chocolate-colored ones as Lucy stood on her tiptoes, gazing deep into his ruby red orbs.

"Please calm down, Natsu! I-I understand why you are upset - all of you. But I have my reasons why I have agreed to my father's demands. L-let me explain myself, so that you may all judge for yourselves. Please?"

Natsu continued staring, his eyes slowly bleeding back to jade. Lucy rubbed his curse arm comfortingly, coaxing him back into his seat. Once everyone was settled in again, she took a deep breath.

"As many of you have probably surmised, I hail from a wealthy, high-born home in Pergrande. M-my mother died when I was a baby. My father…" Lucy shuddered, "Is an important man in the courts of Pergrande. Not only that, he holds a high position in the Pergrande army…"

"A courtier and a soldier? According to my father, that is a rare combination. In fact, we thought the only person to hold both roles was the King himself." Gray frowned in thought.

Lucy threw a panicked glance at Erza and Cana, the latter piping up immediately. "It ain't unheard of tho, sweet 'art. Doncha know Wakaba? 'E serves as a Corporal in tha eastern forces but in Pergrande 'es known as tha Duke of Castershire. 'Es an honorary memba o tha Pergrande Lower Court."

Gray raised a brow, "Actually, I didn't know that… huh. Father would be pleased to know this tidbit, he's always liked Wakaba.

Cana discreetly winked at Lucy, as the relieved maiden resumed her tale.

"R-right. Just as in Cana's example, my father has also become more of an 'honorary' member of the courts." She sighed, her gaze dropping to her hands, "That has caused trouble over the years, as father's duties and privileges in court are quite coveted. It is for this reason that my father has been eager to promote my official entry into court, for then I will have the power to act on his behalf and 'keep' his place for him until he is able to return from the war with Alvarez. He expects me to be a 'puppet' of sorts…" Lucy gazed into the distance, her eyes hard as bitterness seeped into her voice, "Amongst our duties, we have many under us whom we are obligated to protect. My father is far more interested in winning that blasted war than caring for our people here, at home. That is why I have done everything I could to ease their burdens, which has meant incurring quite a few expenses…"

"Lucy is fast becoming known in Pergrande as one of the most generous of noblewomen. No person is turned away from her empty-handed." Erza stated quietly, her eyes shining with fierce pride.

Lucy blushed, shaking her head and waving a hand dismissively, "Erza, my friend, you exaggerate. I-If I've been able to help someone in any little way, that is exactly what I've done. But between my… err… spending habits, and my father's costs at war, we have lost most of our family wealth. That has put us in a precarious position, and an easy target for assassination attempts, such as the one my… err… such as the one that happened not too long ago." Lucy sat up straighter, her eyes glowing with fierce determination as she gazed upon her friends. "Therefore, in our world, the only recourse in such a predicament is to form alliances with other strong families. T-the man who is my b-betrothed is from one such background. With the military support he has offered, my father can do much more in the army at a lesser cost. And with the wealth he has, I can do so much more for the people who need me…" Lucy paused, fighting the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, "S-so what if he is rumored to be cruel? There are so many poor souls starving on our streets, who desperately need help… Surely I can bear his cruelty for their sakes? Besides… One truth I have witnessed in the courts is that nothing is set in stone. Change is constant and inevitable. Anything could happen between today and the day I turn ten and six to deem this alliance unnecessary. So please don't worry, my friends, I will do everything in my power to protect myself _as well as protect my people…" _

A grave silence greeted her impassioned speech, as the beings at the table absorbed her words.

Once again Natsu broke the silence first, this time with an incredulous snort.

"It sounds to me like all you really need to escape your 'predicament' is gold." His intense jade eyes bored into hers, "You don't need to marry that old fucker for that. Don't you remember that you're a part of my hoard? Every ounce of gold in my possession is also yours. Take it."

Lucy gasped, "W-what?! Natsu, I couldn't possibly…"

"If that's what it takes to keep you from doing something so insanely stupid like selling yourself to a stranger, then so be it!" Natsu spat out, his eyes blazing with anger, pain and another deeper emotion that Lucy couldn't place.

Speechless, the young maiden placed a hand on her friend's cheek, shaking her head remorsefully.

"That is a noble offer, Natsu." Erza interrupted, her voice gentle but firm, "But not enough to break Lucy's engagement. Although I have no doubt your hoard houses enough gold to satisfy even the greediest of human cravings, it is not only for the gold that Lucy's father has formed this alliance. The man Lucy is to wed also commands a sizeable army of soldiers that would greatly add to Lucy's father's own battalion…"

"Then tell him he has a fire dragon ready to fight for him instead!" Natsu ground out through clenched teeth, glaring at Erza.

"No!" Lucy moaned, "Natsu… I never told you this but… but… my father was one of the men who attacked… during the night of blood…" She looked up at her friend, not bothering to wipe away the copious tears that fell from her eyes, "H-he _detests _dragons… He would not hesitate to kill you on sight… Please, please, don't ever try to meet him, I could never forgive myself if you were hurt by that cruel, heartless man!"

Her entire frame now trembling with sobs, Lucy sprang up from her seat and ran out through the open doors of the hall, out of Fairy Tail, leaving a stunned and sad collection of younglings in her wake.

Natsu shot up from his seat, snapping open his wings and gliding out after her.

Gray leapt to his feet as well, but before he could take a step, a heavy armored hand fell on his shoulder.

"Leave them be." Erza said softly, her tone gentle despite her firm grip, "She needs her best friend now."

The others hung their heads as they absorbed what had happened, each lost in thought about all that had transpired in such a short time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"G-go back N-Natsu! I wish to be alone!"

"Nay." The stubborn fire-dragon stood in front of the little human maiden, his arms crossed and his mouth set in a pout, "I won't leave till I see you smile."

The young girl tried and failed to mould her lips into the shape requested. Giving up on the task, the little maiden slumped to the ground, huddling into a tight ball, her golden hair splayed about her. She could feel her friend's body heat, as the dragon plopped down on the grass in front of her, cross-legged and concerned.

"About what you last said…" Natsu began gently, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, Luce. All I wish to do is take care of you too…"

"That does not mean you should take unnecessary risks." Lucy said, her voice muffled by her garments.

"I will decide what is necessary or not. And if giving you all my gold, and becoming your father's weapon are what is required to stop this alliance, then I would deem them necessary. I would do anything to set you free."

Lucy looked up, a curious gleam in her eyes visible through the fear and misery.

"Why?"

"Because you are my best friend. And I love to see you smile."

Lucy felt a smile tug at her lips despite herself.

"Do you earnestly mean that?"

"Aye. Don't worry. I've made you my offer, but it is still your decision to accept it. I _won't _take away your right to choose, as your father did. Until you say the word, I shan't do anything. But I shall always be here for you. When you need me, just call."

Lucy gave him a wide, genuine smile, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you, Natsu. I-I cannot accept your generous offer right now, for I truly do not think my father would appreciate your help in the fight. He is far too narrow minded and bigoted, I'm afraid he'd take one look at you and… Nay. It is not worth it. Trust me, Natsu, I have no real desire to marry the man my father has chosen, but the way you have offered is not the answer either. I will find a way out of it, but I must do that on my own, in my own way and time."

Natsu hung his head, a disappointed sigh escaping him.

"I understand. I don't like it - but I respect your decision."

Lucy leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her best friend, unable to speak as a grateful lump in her throat prevented her. He pulled her closer, burying his face in her golden locks. Thus the pair sat as the evening shadows lengthened and the moon began its graceful ascent into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young maiden panted, sweat beading her brow, her legs almost buckling as she forced her way through the thick brambles. She could still make out their voices - drunken chortling and rough, lewd cat-calls breaking the silence of the crisp winter air. Cursing under her breath, she charged forward, ignoring the stinging pain in her left leg from the sprain she had been unfortunate enough to aquire in her recent fight to escape those drunken soldiers.

She stumbled again. Her cursing became louder, her breathing more laboured as the pain she was struggling to ignore surged through her, forcing her to slow her frantic pace.

"Wheerree ya goin, darlin?" A menacing voice called from a few meters behind her.

Meredy paused, allowing herself a moment to collect her thoughts. Her attempt to outrun them was futile - even in their inebriated condition, they could still catch up with her injured pace with ease. If she were to stay and fight, she would be sorely outnumbered. Normally this would not have worried her - the mermaid magic she possessed would have been more than enough to defeat them _if _she had still had its full power. After the curse upon her came into effect however, her magical potential had been halved - yet another delightful side-effect of that wonderful curse. Her chances of defeating them at her current level of magical ability was fifty-fifty. But it would be a risk she would have to take.

Whirling around, she launched into her offensive, intent on using the element of surprise to her advantage.

With a flick of her wrist, she caused the icy ground a few feet behind her to part. From below the depths, the waters that were at the command of every mermaid rose at her whispered word, rising instantly in the form of a tsunami.

The men screamed and stumbled, grasping for any sort of purchase on the sleek glacier they stood on, not expecting the sudden gush of icy water that enveloped them. A few fell through the huge cracks in the ice at their feet, the others calling out warnings to each other, slipping and sliding on the treacherously icy terrain. From the edge of the forest Meredy watched the struggling men, a slight smirk on her face. Humans were such arrogant, weak creatures. Her confidence boosted, she decided to attempt to flee again - only to feel a harsh grip on her wrist.

"Yer magic. Should've known…"

The menacing voice from before issued from the scraggy, leering soldier who had her firmly in his grasp. Meredy kicked out at him, but the stranger side-stepped, raising his free hand into a fist and pummelling the hapless mermaid in the stomach. Meredy hunched over in two, whimpering, as the man who still had her in a tight grip roughly grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the nearest tree trunk.

"But yer still a pretty one, I'm gonna enjoy fuckin ya senseless…"

Her struggles increased as she felt him press his body against hers, his putrid breath blowing over her face. She tried to scream but the grip he had over her throat was choking, it was taking all her strength to keep her eyes open and not fall into the blissful unawareness of unconsciousness. Just before the darkness fully enveloped her mind, she felt the horrid human's weight leave her completely. She slumped to the ground, gasping for breath and clutching her bruised throat, willing the darkness away. As her vision swum back into focus and the ringing in her ears decreased, she took in the sight before her. The man who had previously been attempting to molest her, was now being held up by _his _throat by a figure cloaked in black. The odious man let out terrified whimpers as the stranger murmured to him. A gentle hand on Meredy's shoulder distracted her from the unfolding scene.

"It may be best not to look, little one."

Meredy looked up at her saviour, her gaze locking with the sparkling black eyes of a beautiful young woman.

"My name is Ultear, little one. What is yours?"

"M-Meredy."

Ultear smiled softly at the little girl, still clutching her throat in pain. She took in the odd angle of her left leg, surmising that the child must have injured it. She knelt down, carefully examining her ankle, as she rummaged through the pack she carried for emergencies.

"Does it hurt very much?" She gently probed Meredy's ankle, looking straight into the girl's eyes.

Meredy looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. "I-It does not hurt that much. I will be fine. I don't need your help."

Ultear chuckled, lifting Meredy's ankle and proceeding to deftly wrap it in the bandages she had found.

"You remind me of myself, little one. Too proud to admit when I need help. But it is not wrong to lean upon a companion from time-to-time, especially when there may come a time when they may need you in return…"

She finished her speech by securing the wrap, gently lowering the girl's ankle to the floor again. Meredy gingerly put her weight upon it, sighing in relief when the sting of pain was greatly dampened by the tightly wound cloth.

"You have been following us for a while, have you not, Meredy?"

Meredy froze. Ultear still knelt in front of her, sitting back on her heels and waiting patiently for her to speak. The mermaid chanced a glance at the human girl's face. She was surprised to see no suspicion or animosity in her gaze, only curiosity and… kindness.

"I am a mermaid outcast. I can no longer return to my tribe. Therefore, I have been roaming the North for some time now, searching for a purpose. I chanced upon you and your companion not too long ago and both of you… intrigued me. So I have been following, hoping for a chance to find something worthwhile…"

Jellal strolled up to the pair, brushing away the black ash that clung to his cloak. Behind him, all that remained of the wayward soldier was a tiny black fire, dark tendrils of smoke curling up into the crisp cold sky.

He frowned, taking in the two seated on the ground.

"Well, Ultear? Has she a good reason for following us?"

"She is one of us." Ultear stated quietly. "I wish for her to join our quest."

Jellal raised an eyebrow, throwing a sceptical glance at the girl.

"You do realize we are not on holiday, Ultear? What good would it be to let a child tag along on the mission we have made for ourselves? She would be better off on her own…"

"Nay." Ultear stated more firmly, a note of finality in her tone. "She is one of us. She comes with us. She comes with _me_."

Jellal regarded her for a long moment. Finally, with a shrug of his shoulders he turned on his heel, making his way deeper into the forest.

"Suit yourself. She is your responsibility."

Meredy frowned, watching his retreating back. She flinched when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder once again. Ultear just smiled, offering another hand to help Meredy to her feet. Hesitantly, the young mermaid took it, still regarding the human girl warily.

"Welcome to Crime Sorciere, little Meredy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thick smoke billowed from the land, black fires still raging in pockets of the desolate expanse. The gruesome, hideous figures rejoiced, crying their triumphant war songs for all creatures, magical or not, to hear.

He stood silently, surveying it all. The death. The destruction. The blood. The bodies.

The once proud flag of the Northern Kingdom of Dragons, the flag of Selvaria, lay at his feet, its edges curling with black flames. With barely a glance at it, the figure turned away.

His work here was done.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thanks to all those who favorited and followed this story! **

**And a special thanks to SistershoOk, valerioux, FireShifter and kellybabyboo2016 for their awesome reviews! **

**There's going to be a special author's note in the next chapter - I've got some interesting updates on the story progress for you guys. So stay tuned, and hope you're enjoying the journey so far! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray glared at his plate, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"The chicken is well-cooked dear, it will not fly away no matter how hard you stare at it. Go on, have a bite." Grandine coaxed the silent ice mage, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

Gray started, looking up from his plate with a blush and a sheepish expression.

"My apologies, your majesty. I meant no disrespect to your food, I was just thinking…"

"That must've been tough, seeing as that hollow space between your ears is only filled with ice." Natsu snickered, stealthily trying to reach for a spiced chicken leg on his father's plate.

Gray glared at his frenemy, before breaking into a chuckle as Igneel caught his son's wandering hand at the last minute, twisting his finger into a hold that had the mischievous dragon boy howling in pain and fury.

"Oh, Natsu. When will you learn manners?" Grandine sighed, "Please disregard him dear Gray, would you like to share with us what has you so perplexed? Perhaps we can be of assistance?"

To Grandine's surprise, the lad blushed, ducking his head to stare at his plate absently for a few minutes.

"It is something about Lucy, is it not?" Wendy piped up with a shy smile.

Gray squawked, dropping his fork as Wendy started giggling uncontrollably. Refusing to meet Grandine's curious gaze, he cleared his throat.

"Err… Actually, yes. It is."

Natsu abruptly halted his scuffle with his father to regard the ice mage curiously. "You know, ice breath, it better not be something that will get Lucy in more trouble with Juvia. I'm all for pulling pranks on Lucy - she's got the most hilarious reactions and her return gags are awesome! - but Juvia's starting to take those pranks a little too far. It's almost as if she's got a grudge against Lucy or something…"

"Brother Natsu…" Wendy regarded her sibling with a mixture of pity and exasperation, "That's because she does hold a small grudge against Lucy…"

"But why?" Natsu blinked, astonishment coloring his tone.

Wendy shot him an incredulous look, "Well…" She said slowly as if speaking to a toddler, "Because Gray is fond of Lucy. He quite obviously has a little crush on her, and Juvia is jealous of that. None of us are sure how Lucy feels..."

Natsu stared at his sister as if she had sprouted two heads.

"But… There's no way Lucy can like a pervy popsicle like Gray. She's got better taste than that."

"Oh?" Gray growled, a flash of anger in his eyes, "Well, at least I have more of a chance than a psycho possessive ugly lizard like you."

Natsu bared his teeth, answering Gray's glare with his own. "I'd never want to be with Lucy or any female _in that way_. But she'll always be a part of my hoard. Just so I can keep her safe from leeches like _you._"

Igneel thwacked his son on the back of his head and pulled him back into the chair he had been half-leaning out of.

"I was not happy when I heard you had included that poor girl as a part of your hoard," Igneel growled at his offspring, "But you are fast confirming my worst nightmares. She is an individual being, Natsu! By putting that spell on her, you've reduced her to an object in your own mind. You no longer respect her as a thinking, feeling being!"

"F-father. I would never…" Natsu paled, a horrified expression upon his face, shifting to fury in the next instant, "Look, you're right in a sense. I don't respect her… I _revere_ her. There's no way she'll ever hear it from me because she's vain enough when it comes to her cleverness, but her kindness and intelligence will always have me in awe of her. Heck, her crazy scheme to 'help me make friends' is the reason I have a life among my peers today. And I'll never forget the debt I owe her. This spell and everything I do to protect her are just my ways of trying to repay that debt."

A stunned silence followed Natsu's speech.

"Why, ash brains, that sounded… almost mature. I always wondered if it was okay to let you go so far in your 'protective' measures, but… I can see your reasoning now. And Lucy has never complained either, she seems quite accepting of everything you do." Gray sighed, running a hand through his disheveled black locks, "Although that may also be because she is already used to accepting all the things that her no-good father does to her."

Natsu growled in agreement and unhappiness, as Grandine and Igneel shot each other sorrowful looks over the heads of the younglings.

"What was it you were thinking about, Gray?" Wendy probed gently, bringing the others at the table back to the main conversation.

"Ahhh… Yes. About that." Gray blushed once again, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "It is a form of protection I wish to offer her, a little like Natsu's. Only it is a human-kind of protection that may seem odd to you all…"

"Spit it out, snow cone." Natsu rolled his eyes at the fumbling ice mage.

"Err. Right. Well, the thing is, I understood her predicament when she expressed it. The courts of Icegard are not nearly as cut-throat as Pergrande, but marrying for bettering one's position or wealth isn't unheard of even back home. In fact, my own parents had an arranged marriage - my mother was a chieftain's daughter and my father was a wandering ice mage warrior with a battalion under his command. They started out as friends… But eventually grew to love each other a lot. So, though I really don't think Lucy should throw away her life on that worthless older man, the idea of her marrying someone to escape her home or her financial troubles is understandable."

"So…" Natsu tapped his chin thoughtfully, his family marveling at the rare sight of him actually using his thought processes, "That means she should marry someone else? But who?"

"Whoever the man she is betrothed to is… There is no way he could be of a higher position than a Prince. So ideally, she should wed a Prince..."

"She should marry a Prince? That's it? That's easy!" Natsu grinned, "Fine then - I don't do it willingly, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'll marry her."

Igneel groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, as Grandine sighed, shaking her head with the hint of an amused smile on her lips. Wendy dropped her head on the table, throwing her hands up in a gesture of surrender as Gray shot up from his seat, glaring at Natsu, at wits end with his dense dragon friend.

"No, you ignoramus! I meant _me. _I'm a Prince and a human one at that! And though I wouldn't say I'm in _love _with her, I do care for her. Maybe a little more than a friend. Given time, and her own space and freedom, she could learn to care for me too. We could learn to love together…"

"No." Natsu glared at him, his eyes slowly bleeding red.

"Flame brain, you're taking this protecting thing too far. It's okay if _you_ marry her to help her escape, but you have a problem if I offer the same thing?"

"Because I wouldn't burden her with love. She'd still be completely free with me. It would just be an act to help her escape that blasted place she calls home."

Gray raised a sceptical brow. "So… If she were to fall in love with someone whilst she was married to you, you would not mind?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind. I'd let her do exactly as she wished," Natsu responded without a moment's hesitation, "Though whomever she chooses had better treat her right - because if not, I have every right to tear them limb from limb."

"I got the psycho part right, alright," Gray muttered under his breath.

"Brother Natsu…" Wendy began hesitantly, "Why do you keep insisting that you won't fall in love?"

Natsu winced, "Oh. Err… It's because… Well, I'm never going to let myself bond with another dragon or creature on this earth."

"But why?"

"Isn't the reason obvious, Wendy?" Natsu smiled gently, "I wouldn't want to infect another with my curse. Or worse, pass it down to the next generation. It's best I stay alone."

A horrified gasp issued from his parents, as even Gray regarded him with a mixture of sorrow and pity.

"Darling…" Grandine began softly, "I never knew you felt that way! I don't think your curse should be a reason you prevent yourself from experiencing love, my child. Besides, your bonding is not entirely in your control. It may or may not happen when you reach maturity, and usually, it affects you when there is already a hidden love for the individual you bond with."

"Doesn't matter." Natsu interjected gruffly, "I'm not going to let myself. I'll hide away after I mature or do _something _so that it won't happen_. _It's also possible it won't even happen to me, maybe the curse will stop it?"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up on that, boy." Igneel stated dryly, "It will probably happen to you, and I even have a strong idea with whom."

"Won't let it." Natsu muttered stubbornly, stabbing his fire chicken wing with his fork, and returning to his meal with gusto.

Grandine turned to Gray. "Your plan is quite sweet my dear, I think you should talk to Lucy about it. Even if it may not be an option for her right now, she could always consider it in the future. That is…" Grandine shot him a mirth full smile, "Unless you fall in love with someone yourself. Perhaps a certain mermaid who seems to be pining for you?"

Gray's blush and subsequent response were lost in time, for at that moment a messenger walked into the homely chamber with an official scroll and an air of dignified sobriety.

"What is this?" Igneel demanded gruffly, "I thought I made it clear I do not wish to be disturbed during family dinners."

"The council insisted you see this immediately, your Majesty."

With a worried glance at his wife, Igneel opened the scroll and perused its contents.

"Well, my dear?" Grandine probed gently.

Igneel laid down the parchment with trembling fingers, his eyes grief-stricken and his demeanor grave.

"The northern kingdom of our kin has fallen. From today, we are at war."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vultures screeched in the sky, ecstatic about the feast they would soon enjoy. They watched with beady eyes as a small contingent of Alvarez soldiers, three black cloaked figures at their head, marched solemnly towards the haphazard group of rebel warriors. Scarlet hair whipped in the harsh icy wind, as the seductively clad rebel leader watched their approach suspiciously. She ignored the laughing whispers and jovial taunting aimed at the approaching foes by the men at her side - they may be as foolish and arrogant as they wished to be, but she would never make the mistake of underestimating an enemy. As their opponents neared, she felt the subtle shift in the air, a warning of concealed magic. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, trying to dissect the cloaked figures who strolled towards her so casually. Something was not right.

"Who are you folk? How dare you approach our forces when you are so clearly at a disadvantage? Speak, cloaked ones."

As answer, a hand emerged from beneath the cloaked figure at the lead, a black fire igniting in his palm the moment he exposed it to the frigid air.

The laughing rebels ceased their mirth, their attention shifting from the meager forces behind the three figures, to the black phantoms themselves. The earlier sense of ease vanished, replaced with grim anticipation.

Irene's eyes narrowed into slits. Performing magic in Alvarez was especially difficult thanks to the curse upon the land. Weaker magical beings could not perform at all, whilst exceptionally strong ones such as herself managed to conjure their art only when in dire need of its assistance. There were only a handful of those who had so much power that they could afford to flaunt it so recklessly and blatantly, and only one who could manifest those black flames…

"Jellal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Gray-darling is leaving right away?"

Gray did not look up as he rinsed his hands in the clear stream, sighing in relief as the cool water cleansed his overheated skin. Amongst the things he would miss about the south, the heat would certainly not be one of them.

"Yes. Father has sent a contingent of soldiers to escort me home tonight, they arrived just an hour before. I-I did not want to leave without saying goodbye though…"

"Gray-darling thought Lucy would be here." Juvia stated quietly.

Gray stood up from his crouch and stretched, a slight blush on his features as he refused to meet the mermaid's eyes.

"Ah… More like hoped. I knew you would be here though, and I wished to bid you farewell especially."

Juvia smiled, although the action did not reach her eyes.

"Gray-darling need not lie to Juvia. Juvia has observed the way you talk to and about Lucy. And… I know Gray-darling does not feel the same way about Juvia. If Gray-darling wished to meet Lucy more than Juvia, she understands..."

Gray turned to her fully, crossing his arms against his chest and frowning down at the pretty little mermaid.

"That isn't true," Gray stated just as quietly as her, ducking down as he tried to coax Juvia's gaze back to his own, "I know I do not show it, but I truly care for you Juvia. Just… not in the way you wish me to care. Honestly, there are times when I feel you understand me on a level that is different from all my other friends. You… you _get _me. I can entirely be myself around you, without any fear of being judged or condemned…" Gray smiled, his eyes twinkling with a hint of amusement, "And I won't deny that the worship you sometimes overwhelm me with strokes my ego and makes me arrogantly happy - a fact that that flaming idiot keeps pointing out and trying to 'counter'..." Gray chuckled, placing his hands on Juvia's shoulders and giving them a friendly squeeze.

Juvia gave him a small but genuine smile in return.

"Juvia is glad Gray-darling feels so friendly towards Juvia. Juvia k-knows she can go _slightly _overboard with her love for Prince Gray…"

Gray chuckled. "Only _slightly_?!"

Juvia giggled, her ocean blue locks shaking with her shoulders as she bit her lower lip to restrain her mirth.

Gray looked down at her, his cheeks flooding with heat and a lump forming in his throat. He would never be able to deny how entrancing she was, however much he tried to ignore it. And the beauty he saw in her was not just skin-deep. For as certain as he was that he had a crush on the golden-haired girl, he also knew that this beautiful, tempestuous and soulful mermaid was an integral part of his life. He needed her too, as selfish as the thought was. His feelings for Juvia were different from any he had ever had for anyone, and they slightly scared him as much as they intrigued him.

"Juvia…" Gray began, stammering a little in the aftermath of his epiphany. "Will you write to me?"

Juvia looked up at him, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Gray-darling… wishes Juvia… to write to him?"

"Aye," Gray continued, his tone gruff with embarrassment, "I would like you to keep me informed of what happens in Alagesia and… Pergrande. If that is possible…"

Juvia nodded solemnly. "Actually Juvia will be able to manage that quite well. I will visit Fairy Tail often to get news of Alagesia, and as for Pergrande…"

A groan and a few curses interrupted the mermaid's soft speech, as the Prince of dragons and his faithful exceed crashed into the clearing, raising a huge cloud of dust as they landed.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Way to go, flame brain. Destroy the whole clearing before I leave, why don't you?!"

"Grrr… get off my back, pervy popsicle! The wind currents are far too strong today, I miscalculated my landing."

"Right. Excuses, excuses…"

"Where's Lucy?!" Natsu frowned, ignoring the raven-haired boy as he whipped his head from side to side, scenting the breeze drifting lazily within the clearing.

"She's not here, you ass!" Gray snapped a little peevishly.

"Well, let's go get her then…"

"Juvia does not think that is a wise idea, Prince Natsu." Juvia interjected gently. "Juvia believes Lucy is very busy today at home, she would not be able to leave immediately even if she wished too."

Gray regarded her curiously. The confident tone with which she spoke surprised him - since when had she become so knowledgeable about Lucy's home?

Natsu, being the dense dragon that he was, missed that nuance entirely.

"Who are you to say she's busy? And I don't care if she is, she better come out and at least say goodbye to icy pants over here, we don't know when we'll ever see him again…"

Juvia regarded the fumbling dragon with understanding warmth in her eyes.

"Juvia will convey all that has happened to her. If possible, she will bring Lucy to Fairy Tail tonight so that she may say her farewell to Prince Gray in person."

Natsu nodded slowly, his own eyes still troubled as he glanced at his frenemy. Gray looked taken aback, not expecting the fire dragon's concern for him, or the sadness in his old friend's eyes.

Juvia smiled softly, regarding the pair with fondness.

"Juvia must take her leave of you then, if she is to talk to Lucy and bring her to Fairy Tail tonight."

With a little wave the mermaid stepped back, melting into the shadows slowly gathering at the edges of the glade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Sir Lockser. There you are…"

An elderly man with a stern expression belied by his warm, ocean blue eyes, strolled into the ostentatious hall, his gaze locking upon the portly younger man who had addressed him.

"My Lord Tyrus. How do you fare?"

"Fine, my old friend. So… Has she come? You know of whom I speak - that exotic and mysterious granddaughter we have heard so much about…" the corpulent man chuckled, his generous belly vibrating with the action.

The elder man drew himself up to an impressive height, his smile slightly grim as he eyed the younger man.

"Yes. She has."

In one graceful movement, Sir Lockser turned back to face the doors of the hall, just as they creaked open.

"Allow me to introduce you to my late son's only daughter, and therefore my heir… Lady Juvia of the Lockser clan..."

The other chattering occupants of the hall ceased their babble as soon as his deep voice permeated the gilded chamber, everyone turning to regard the new entrant with slyness and curiosity.

"... She will be my protégé. She is now the newest courtier in the Pergrande High Court."


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: A quick shout out to all my reviewers, and those who favorited and followed this story! Thank you! Your encouragement keeps me going :-) I'm not going to do the usual Q&A in the beginning of this chapter because this is kind of a special one - It actually marks the logical end of 'Part 1' of this story.**

**So you see, this behemoth of a story has grown way, waayy longer than I first intended it to be. To help myself wrap my head around this epic, I've roughly divided it into 6 parts:**

**Part 1: The beginning - Where most of the gang meet up as kids and get to know each other. The first 30 chapters you've read so far are all a part of this 'arc' (not quite the right word to describe it, but let's just go with that for now.)**

**Part 2: The war - As you'll see in this chapter, the demon vs other magical communities war will start, and the next 30 chapters will be about all our favorite characters and how they deal with the horror and turmoil of war. Nalu will take a bit of a backseat (sorry guys! This story is a VERY slow burn.) But you'll get a lot of progress with other ships - especially Gajeevy and Jerza. (Two of my all-time favorite ships after Nalu)**

**Part 3: The calm - After the war, the gang is reunited. Happy times and hijacks ensue. This is going to be one of the shorter 'arcs' and I'm going to try to keep it a lot lighter than the other parts - there will be a lot of Nalu fluff in this one :-D and more progress in their relationship.**

**Part 4: The trial - A truly calamitous event occurs forcing Lucy to turn her back on her friends and hole herself up in her kingdom. She intends to save Pergrande alone, but will Natsu and the others let her? Nah! They all go to Pergrande too! This part is going to be long and angsty, but the Nalu ship progress in it will be worth it ;-)**

**Part 5: The revelation - This is an intense part that should tie up a lot of loose ends from the other 'arcs'. Nalu will get really serious and deep in this one.**

**Part 6: The finale - The final showdown between the heroes and the big baddie. This will probably only be its own arc if I can't fit all of my plans for Nalu into Part 5. As of now, this part is the most vague because I only have a rough idea of what I want it to be about. We're creating this story as we go, people!**

**Based on what I've written so far, each Part is probably going to be around 30 chapters long. So 6*30 - we're looking at a whopping 180 chapters. Heh. Yeah - I don't blame any of you if you're freakin' out right now! I sort of am too :-P... But I am **_**determined **_**to finish this bad boy. I've already got the next 30 chapters written out (Part 2 done!) so pleeaasssee hang in here with me. There's plenty of stuff in coming chapters/parts that I really hope will make it worth the wait for you guys!**

**I hope this summary kind of gives you a taste of what's to come and an idea of how long a wait that elusive ending will be - at the speed I'm cranking out these chapters, I still hope to finish this off by July of next year. It's been such an incredible journey so far, and I really hope you guys will give it a chance till the end! Thanks for all your love and support!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy could not breathe.

The air surrounding her was stifling, nearly suffocating.

She did not know how much longer she could bear it.

Her feet swiftly took her out of the oppressive hall, her body following in a robotic daze. What had been her haven for peace, contentment and true happiness just a few short hours ago, had rapidly devolved into a den of nightmares.

Her beloved friends, returning to their homes far away.

Her cherished grandfather regretfully informing her that she could not visit Fairy Tail as often as before.

Her best friend going to war.

She stumbled as her limbs carried her back into the enchanted woods, her glazed eyes hardly seeing what was in her path as her mind whirled with all the information she had been bombarded with within a few short minutes.

Acnologia.

A name she had never heard before, that mere minutes before would have elicited nothing more than a curious look and an indifferent shrug from her, had suddenly become the reason her universe was unraveling around her.

The Northern Kingdom of the Dragons had been defeated. Nay, from the reports her dragon friends had managed to overhear, the defeat was far more akin to a slaughtering. Overnight, most of the race of the Northern dragons had been decimated, the remaining few fleeing to the neighboring kingdom of Icegard for sanctuary. Where Acnologia planned to strike next.

Gray was going home tonight. His father had sent a retinue to escort him safely home, where he would be required to begin rigorous training until he was old enough to participate in the war. As was normal in human culture, boys below the age of sixteen were not allowed in battle, and although Gray was already a formidable fighter, the rule still applied to him.

The dragons however…

Lucy clutched her stomach, bile rising to her throat as she recalled the news her dragon friends had relayed to her. Dragons were a warrior race, and according to them, it was never too early to start learning the ways of battle. When a war cry sounded, every dragon, regardless of age, would be enlisted. Only those of infirm mind or body would be spared, along with a chosen few who would remain behind to guard the nest from invasion. That meant all the dragons she knew were going to war. Stoic, strong Gajeel, gentle, kind Wendy, and even…

"Natsu…"

Her voice broke as she uttered that treasured name, her limbs finally giving up in exhaustion and grief as she slumped to the ground of the clearing. Curling up into a ball, she at last gave into the luxury of tears, letting out her heartbroken wails and gut wrenching sobs. She did not notice the silent figure who alighted gracefully behind her, his face grave and sorrowful. As softly as he could, he approached the weeping maiden, his hand gentle as he placed it on the crown of her golden head.

"Luce…"

Lucy froze mid-sob, struggling to rein in her grief. She chanced a peek at the speaker, tears still clinging to her long, dark lashes as she looked up at him in the rapidly fading evening light.

Natsu gazed down at her, his eyes sorrowful despite the encouraging smile upon his face.

"Don't cry, strange one. Tis not as bad as all that…"

Lucy glared at him, a few more stubborn tears escaping her brimming eyes.

"You're all leaving. You're going to war."

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his messy pink locks. "Not all of us are leaving to join the war, Lucy. Levy, Jet and Droy will just be traveling to protect Levy from being negatively affected by the strife of magical battles. Wendy will be accompanying Gajeel and I, but since she is an air dragon, her healing abilities will take far more precedence - she will most likely be recruited as a healer in the infirmary camp. Mira, Elfman and Lisanna have simply been called up north by their relatives to reconcile with their tribe - we do not know if they will be asked to join the battle. Erza will be here with you, of course, and even Juvia will be staying here in the south from what I've heard… And Cana will be going to Icegard with Gray to meet up with her old man, but she'll be back in a month with her coven once they travel south. And speaking of the ice prick, he was really sad when you refused to write to him - what was that all about? Not that I'm complaining…"

"The master explained it better than I. Pergrande will be on much higher alert now that even the magical community is at war. Any sort of communication in and out of the capital will be monitored. I cannot risk it."

Natsu's shoulders slumped before he suddenly steeled himself, pushing himself to continue his train of thought.

"What if I found a loophole for that?"

Lucy threw a sceptical glance at her friend, but did not comment. Taking this as encouragement, Natsu charged on.

"You see, there is a special, magical bird called the farlow. It has the ability to take on the forms of different types of birds. If I could procure one, he could carry messages directly to you without anyone in Pergrande suspecting a thing."

Lucy raised a curious brow, despite her heavy heart.

"That sounds… interesting. But wouldn't it still raise suspicions in your camp? And how would you find one?"

"Nay, I doubt anyone in my camp would pay heed to a farlow visiting me, especially since I won't be a very high ranking officer in my unit. I'll be a foot soldier, just like my father when he started his military career." Natsu's chest puffed out in pride, his eyes burning with the desire to prove himself. "As for finding one…"

At that moment a shrill sound pierced the silence of the clearing. Lucy jumped up with a gasp and clung to her dragon friend in fright. The boy smirked, an almost imperceptible blush staining his cheeks as the pretty human maiden buried her face in his vest, a whimper of panic escaping her.

"A-are we being attacked?"

"Aye!" wailed Happy, struggling with the massive eagle currently trying its best to escape his clutches. "This thing has been torturing me with a vengeance the whole way here! Beware Lucy, you and Natsu are probably next!"

Narrowly avoiding another swipe from the eagle's massive claws, the nimble exceed forced the bird down into a squat on the ground… only for it to transform into a duck and launch itself into the clear stream nearby. Lucy watched in wonder as a spluttering, swearing Happy dragged the reluctant creature back to shore, just in time for the creature to transform yet again - this time into a miniscule sparrow. With a trill of victory, the little bird hopped out of Happy's claws, right upto Lucy's feet. Lucy released her grip on Natsu, reaching down to collect the tiny bird in her hands. It nuzzled into her palm and promptly fell asleep.

Lucy's mouth twitched into a reluctant smile as the dragon and cat duo regarded her in astonishment.

"That thing has been trying to use me as a scratching post ever since it first laid eyes on me!" Happy gasped, "Why is it being so nice to you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Knowing you Happy, you would have probably insulted him the moment you met. That is most likely the reason he did not take to you."

Happy pouted while Natsu chuckled, shooting his familiar a mischievous look.

"Oye, don't look so down! Tis not as bad as Carla rejecting your fish again…"

Happy glared at his friend, about to retort in kind when a broken sob halted him.

Lucy gazed between the two, her eyes overflowing with tears, as she struggled to control her shaking frame.

The duo sobered instantly, Happy crawling into her lap and purring softly to calm her, as the dragon boy regarded her in despair.

"H-how can y-you both be so calm and carefree? Don't you understand?! You're going to _war_. It will be brutal, painful and… what if… what if… either of you d-do not… survive? I've seen enough of the effects of war in my own kingdom - and we are so far away from it! How much more horrible would it be on the front lines? P-please d-don't g-go…"

Happy meowed helplessly, looking to Natsu beseechingly. The dragon boy patted his friend's head, tilting his head a little in a discreet gesture asking the exceed to give them some time alone.

"Goodbye Lucy. We wish we could stay… but we can't. We'll miss you…"

With a heavy sigh, Happy placed a small kiss on the little girl's cheek, before wriggling out of her clinging grip. With another heavy sigh he wordlessly took to the air, the now quiet farlow in his grasp once more.

Lucy did not look up when Happy left, her eyes still trained on the ground, her breathing still labored. Natsu sat cross-legged before her, waiting patiently for her to collect herself. When her sobs softened into sniffles, he placed a gentle, tentative hand on hers.

"Lucy?"

She still refused to look up, her dead eyes obstinately locked on the floor of the glade. Natsu sighed as he reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out an item which glittered even in the wane moonlight.

Lucy observed the object out of the corner of her eye, curiosity momentarily getting the better of her. Natsu smiled gently, noting her distracted gaze, and wordlessly placed what she recognized as a golden chain with a circular pendant on her lap.

"This is something I took out of my hoard today morning. The medallion is my symbol - every dragon has one. And every other dragon will recognize it and know exactly under whose protection you are. Not many other magical communities can read into it that far, but they would recognize it as a dragon's mark for sure… I won't be around to protect you, but this can serve as a deterrent to most magical beings who might wish to harm you. One look at this, and they would know you are under my protection. Would you honor me by wearing this, Lucy?"

Lucy's gaze had wavered from its stubborn home on the ground during Natsu's solemn speech. Reluctantly her eyes had drifted up, gazing into his gentle emerald orbs. When he asked her his question, she quietly removed the necklace already adorning her neck and nodded, still not trusting herself to speak.

Natsu leaned forward, deftly undoing the clasp of his gift. He carefully encircled her, his fingers softly brushing the baby hairs at the back of her neck as he fixed the clasp again. He drew back slightly to admire his handiwork. The shining pendant nestled in the hollow of her throat, the golden hue adding an ethereal glow to her delicate porcelain skin. Natsu tore his eyes away from the beauty of her form and locked his gaze with hers. Her face still had fresh tear tracks, and her dress was messy and unkempt, but these points paled in front of the fire that burned in her eyes. In that moment, Natsu could not worry about his best friend, for the strength of heart and passion she possessed shone through - proof that she was his equal, nay, superior when it came to courage and spirit.

"The chain is magical." Natsu blurted out, still stunned by the raw passion he could see in her expressive chocolate brown orbs. "It can extend and retract at your will. That way, if you wish to lengthen it to hide it in your dress, you may. Be sure to keep it visible when you next visit the enchanted woods though - even the wild animals that inhabit this forest know of a dragon's symbol, and will not dare touch you once they see it."

Lucy, in the meantime, had shakily risen from her spot on the ground, making her way slowly towards the stream nearby. Kneeling at the water's edge, she splashed a few drops on her face, rubbing away the tear stains and a few remaining tears. As Natsu observed her curiously, she slipped the key shaped pendant off the chain in her hands, placing both items on the ground beside her. She retrieved a pocket knife from a hidden pouch in her voluminous petticoat, and leaned over the clear stream, regarding her reflection with a calculating look. She ignored the startled yelp behind her as she carefully cut off a lock of her own hair, placing the golden strands inside her tiny key locket in one swift motion. Resolutely, she turned back to her dragon friend, the innocent looking pendant clenched tightly in her grasp. She knelt down next to Natsu, coaxing his right hand out and guiding it to rest on her lap. She regarded the black and red patterned wrist band he wore with satisfaction - it had been her gift to him on his last birthday, an accessory she had woven herself and had enchanted with Cana's help to adjust to his size even in his full dragon form. She was thrilled that he wore it always, and even more so now that it would make it far easier for her to give him her gift. As Natsu looked on, a mystified expression on his face, Lucy gently attached the pendent to his wrist band, humming softly in approval once done.

"This was my mother's locket, Natsu. It looks like a pendant to most, but has enough room for something tiny… In this case, a lock of my hair. It is a tradition amongst humans for a maiden to offer a favor - such as a lock of her hair, or a handkerchief - to a knight whom she cares about, before he leaves for battle. It is considered good luck, and a reason for the noble warrior to fight hard and… return home safely. W-would you wear what I have offered?"

She was suddenly engulfed in a warm, strong embrace as Natsu gathered her close, gritting his teeth in a desperate attempt to halt the torrent of tears that threatened to flow. He was overwhelmed by her affectionate gesture, and his heart ached from the thought that he soon had to leave her.

Lucy gently pushed him away, her fiery brown eyes fixing his in a mesmerizing stare.

"Promise me, Natsu." She began, her voice steady and filled with passion, "Promise me that you will do whatever it takes to survive this war and return home - alive. You must not die, no matter what."

Natsu simply stared at her, speechless. Slowly, he nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I promise Lucy."

The dragon boy gathered the little girl in his arms and held her tight as she clung to him equally as fervently, the pair sitting in complete silence and mutual sorrow well into the cool night. For the first time in their young lives, they dreaded the daybreak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The screech of clashing metal and the pained cries and grunts of men rent the crisp wintery air. At the center of the conflict, a wild mane of rich scarlet flashed like a beacon. Irene, the rebel leader, twisted and whirled in a deadly dance with a blue haired figure, both combatants evenly matched as they grappled for victory. Jellal fought with wild eyed abandon, almost giddy from the fact that he faced a powerful opponent who could easily kill him if he did not give his all.

At the edges of the fray Ultear moved with precision and grace, desperately trying to hold back the rebel forces as they swarmed around their leader. The pitiful contingent of soldiers they had brought with them had either been killed or fled - leaving the three powerful mages locked in a suicidal battle with the grim rebel men. Ultear dodged an arrow, hurling a time curse at the assailant in the same fluid motion. The telltale whistle of three more missiles alerted her to the trap in which she had fallen, the first arrow obviously being a decoy to lure her to the correct spot. With a curse on her tongue, she raised a quick barrier - only to watch the three arrows whisked away in a sudden gust of steam as the sharp shooters who had aimed so true fell out of their perches in the clump of trees yards away, howling in agony at some unknown pain. Ultear looked over her shoulder, her gaze instantly softening as she caught the eye of the young mermaid who had come to fight beside her. With a curt nod, Meredy charged forward, whipping water around her in a whirlpool as she drowned grown men where they stood. Ultear could not help but regard the young girl with affection and pride. Gone was the scared, irritable and defiant child that she and Jellal had chanced upon months ago. The little girl had blossomed into a young woman, and though Ultear still saw a shadow of darkness in the mermaid's eyes from time to time, she had come to love the young one as a sister. Her lonely yet stubborn look had initially intrigued Ultear, and that was why she had insisted on taking her along in their journey. But after spending so many moons with the girl, Ultear was now sure of what she had initially suspected - the young one was just like her. She too yearned for freedom from a darkness in her past, and she too was doing everything in her power to make it a reality. Ultear had told Meredy about Gray, and her burning desire for vengeance and for some reason it was that confession that had drawn the young mermaid even closer to her.

The pair whirled about in seemingly synchronised steps, lashing out at their wary opponents. With a cry of triumph, Meredy brought down yet another bunch of their assailants, throwing a proud smirk at Ultear over her shoulder. She furrowed her brow at the look of shock on Ultear's face. The next few moments passed as if in slow motion. Meredy was suddenly yanked back by Ultear, thrown to the ground behind her. A dark beam of magical energy cut through the rebel forces, reaching Ultear far too quickly for her or Meredy to react. Meredy watched in horror as the woman whom she had grown to grudgingly respect and even _admire _fell backwards from the force of the black blow, a gaping, bloody hole ripped into her stomach on the right side. Meredy screamed. The force of her emotions amplified her sensory link magic, linking all hapless individuals in her near vicinity and forcing her pain and grief on them as it was doubly increased by her wrath. As the men around her fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain, she shuffled forward, holding the limp form of the human woman in her arms.

"U-Ultear? W-why… You saved me..."

Ultear smiled up at the girl, her gaze hazy with pain but still fond as she reached up to touch her cheek.

"And I do not regret it. But this is not the time for fond farewells, my worst fear seems to have come true - in his zest to reach his goal, Jellal has lost control of his magic. You must leave now. Save yourself - do not let my sacrifice be in vain."

Meredy grit her teeth and closed her eyes, an internal struggle overtaking her. A moment later, she opened them, resolutely glaring at the woman in her arms.

"No. You saved me. I owe you a life debt, and I will repay it."

With almost superhuman strength she lifted the human mage in her arms, casting a glance at the still moaning and groaning men around them. With supernatural speed, she took off running, determined to get the troublesome human as far away from danger as she could.

Irene glanced at the retreating pair, grim determination writ on her face. So the last of Jellal's team were retreating. Good. She focussed her lazer like gaze on the mage in front of her.

His cloak and clothes stood in tatters on his muscular form, his breathing ragged and labored as he glared at her with a fanatical glint in his eyes. Despite the fact that he was her enemy, she could not help but feel a pang of pity for the young man before her, the desperate and hollow look in his orbs barely masked by his pain and rage.

"I know what you seek, cursed one. And I cannot help you. Not when you approach me like this."

Jellal barked out a harsh laugh, his grin menacing as he tilted his head.

"I have not come here to _ask _for your _help_ you lowly rebel. I have come here to seize what I need from a pathetic group of weak humans - and no one, not even the disappointing rebel leader, appears to be able to stop me."

Irene narrowed her eyes. "You are mistaken, young one. Your troops have deserted you and your friends have fled after _you_ carelessly attacked them. It is only a matter of time before we overcome you."

"Nay…" He hissed, a black mist rising around his feet as he spoke, "They were merely a means to an end. A distraction I used to get to my end goal. You. And the knowledge that you possess. And I will take what I want by force!"

Before he could raise his hands, Irene acted, raising her staff and making an obscure sign in the sky. The men around her scampered back as the sign glowed gold, easily overpowering the black mist that Jellal had aimed straight for her heart.

"You have a lot to learn, young one. About truth, light and love. And I fear that the dark path you are on is leading you farther and farther away from your true destiny."

The golden glow encompassed the screaming man, Jellal thrashing and cursing as gentle rays of light encircled him in a tight grasp.

"I hope we meet again, Jellal. And I hope that by then, you will no longer be plagued by the darkness that threatens to consume you. Farewell."

The golden light blazed as bright as the sun, blinding all in its vicinity. With one strangled cry, the human mage wrapped in the light disappeared, as Irene finished casting her infamous Universe One spell.

The men around her blinked, trying to regain their sight as the cool evening air replaced the heat of the battle that had been happening just moments before. One of the braver rebels turned to his leader, a curious expression in his eye.

"Where did you send him, Irene?"

With a smirk, she turned on her heel, leading the way back to their camp.

"Some small kingdom in Fiore. But mark my words, we have not seen the last of him."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back a little early this week. And I've got two chapters for you - since I'm going to be travelling out of town for the rest of the week, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. As always, a sincere thanks to all those who favorited and followed this story. **

**SistershoOk - Glad to hear you like a slow burn! I love those kind of stories too - kind of enjoy the journey as much as the destination, you know? As for your question - Jellal, Ultear and Erza are the same age - although Jellal is a few months older than Erza and Ultear. I don't want to pin-point specific ages, because then I'll have to think of birthdays and count months and I suck at that level of age-related story planning.**

**valerioux - YES! Jerza will be on! Ok, it's still going to take a few chapters for it to really get going, but you'll soon see the character progression of Jellal and the development of his relationship with Erza.**

**ABT4Life - That's actually a really cool idea. Initially, I had planned on letting it be one big story, but thanks to your suggestion I'm thinking about how I'd split this up into multiple books. If I come across a really good point to cut the story off into a new book, I might just do that. Thanks!**

**Minsie - Awesome, thanks! :-D**

**FireShifter - Yeah, it's Acnologia. I think I sort of gave away the suspense when I described him in the beginning - given that he was acting all evil, it had to be either him or Zeref, and 'blue tattoos' was pretty much a dead giveaway. Thanks for your compliments, and hope you enjoy the next two chapters!**

* * *

**Part 2 - The War**

* * *

Dancing flames roared from their high perches along the long corridor, throwing the shadows of the passers-by into sharp relief. Heels clicked purposefully along the marble floor and majestic tails whipped along behind the two figures striding briskly towards their destination. Two smaller forms struggled to keep up, their wings quivering with repressed excitement and glee. As the group of four reached the end of the corridor, the solemn dragon guards cautiously appraised the newcomers.

"State your name and purpose, my dragon lords."

"It is I, Weisslogia and my brother-in-arms Skiadrum. We have come today with our progeny, Sting and Rogue, to attend the war council announced by our chosen king - Igneel."

The guards respectfully bowed low, nodding to each other as they rose. The pair pushed open the grand doors of the chamber, briskly leading the guests inside.

The scene that met the eyes of the newcomers was surrounded by an air of tense quietness. Grandine stood to one side of the chamber, surveying a group of wind dragons as they carefully wrapped medical supplies, the queen tersely pointing out broken or expired containers as they worked. Shagotte, Queen Grandine's exceed aided the worker dragons in her full form, quietly glancing at her dragon companion from time to time. Wendy stood by her mother's side, quill poised in hand as she took meticulous stock of the inventory and jotted down her mother's curt comments. Carla, in her larger form, stood silently by Wendy's side, occasionally throwing a mournful glance at a blue-furred, lithe and boyish figure dodging and twirling away from strikes at the other end of the chamber. Pantherlily and Happy, both in their full forms, were engaged in a sparring match. The older, muscular exceed swiped and lunged with his massive sword as the younger lad jumped and pranced, easily avoiding the blows that were relentlessly being sent his way. They were observed in grim, contemplative silence by their dragon companions, both dragon boys lost in the memories of their tear-filled farewells to their special friends. Just as Natsu had wrenched himself away from a heartbroken Lucy the previous night, Gajeel too had bid farewell to his spirited pixie friend, her own eyes flashing with steely determination as she promised him she would survive the war - and that he had better do the same, or she would bring him back to life just to kill him herself. Gajeel couldn't help but crack a small smile at the memory. She had looked radiant and fierce, glaring defiantly up at him as she berated him for all the mistakes that she predicted he would make in his future. Although she tried her best to mask her true emotions with her angry gaze and harsh words, the truth shone through. Underneath her pointless, simmering rage Gajeel had openly sensed her intense worry and deep affection. All for him. And it had touched him more profoundly than he cared to admit. It scared him sometimes, just how much the little fairy affected him. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He was going to miss her. With the way she would be constantly on the move, and the fact that he would be at war, they had both realized that writing to each other would be an impossibility. All they could do was pray for each other and hope that they would meet again someday. Casting aside his morbid train of thoughts, Gajeel threw a weary glance towards the entrance of the chamber, noting the new arrivals with an internal groan. His moody and self-proclaimed number one fan had arrived. Wonderful. Another quick glance had him smirking slightly. The light freak had arrived as well. Bad news for Natsu, because that meant Gajeel wouldn't be the only one constantly shadowed by an annoying little fanboy trying hard to impress his idol. At least Rogue wasn't a talker like that Sting character. Focusing on the center of the chamber, Gajeel watched his father and the king as they immersed themselves in scrolls scattered haphazardly about a large table, discussing battle plans and strategies in subdued tones.

The dragon guards had dutifully paused, waiting for a heartbeat before announcing the new entrants in loud, booming voices.

"Their Excellencies, the dragon of Light Weisslogia and his brother-in-arms, the dragon of darkness Skiadrum."

Igneel looked up from the map he and Metalicana had been pouring over, a brilliant smile lighting up his face as soon as his gaze fell on the new arrivals.

"About time you came, you two rascals! We've been chasing our own tails with all these preparations while you two have been lollygagging about!"

Weisslogia chuckled whilst his brother rolled his eyes, fighting the amused smile that crept on his face.

"Greetings to you as well, noble king. We apologize if we are tardier than expected - it is the first time our boys have flown the full distance between our lands and Alagesia and we did not wish to exhaust them."

The note of pride in Weisslogia's voice did not go unnoticed by Igneel, as he turned his attention to the two smaller dragons slightly hiding behind their fathers. The little dragon boys peeked out from their partially covered positions, bashful as they regarded the assembled dragon heros.

"Sting and Rogue! Last I saw you two, you were but wee lads barely higher than my knee. You've grown quite a bit…" Igneel boomed good-naturedly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Why you two are both taller than my boy Natsu!"

"I heard that, you old flaming bag of bones!" Natsu snarled, immediately snapping out of his melancholic thoughts, "Tis not my fault if I took after your shortness, old dragon!"

Igneel shook his head, an amused smile on his lips as he glanced at his son's pouting face.

"Show respect to your elders, you scallywag. Your usual antics are fine here in Alagesia, but things will be very different when we report to our superiors in the North. Best we be ready."

"But you're the dragon king, the strongest of us all..." The fair-haired dragon lad hiding behind Weisslogia piped up, his eyes as wide as saucers, "Won't you be superior to every other dragon on the field?"

Igneel paused, smiling gently at the young boy. Before he could respond, Metalicana briskly rolled up the parchment clutched in his claws, abruptly addressing the curious hatchling.

"Nay, little one. This war was declared first upon the dragons of the North, and therefore they will be leading all dragons into battle,as per the third law of Toth."

Sting blinked, still looking a little lost. "I-I don't think I understand, noble dragon general Metalicana sir. Wouldn't it make sense to make his majesty a leader alongside them? He is the strongest of all dragons!" the fair-haired lad paused, his eyes drifting to the sulky pink haired dragon lad striding towards the table at the center of the room, "U-until he is challenged by a younger dragon of course, like the great Prince Natsu…"

Both Igneel and Natsu preened under his awestruck gaze. With an amused look and a roll of her eyes, Grandine interjected. "Strength is measured in many different ways, young one. Our brethren up north prefer a broader, more nuanced evaluation of talent to determine their leader. We dragons of the south take a more traditional approach - raw strength is valued highest above all, slightly at the cost of wit and agility." She glanced at her husband and son, both sporting identical pouts now, with a twinkle in her eye. "I suppose you and Rogue have not yet covered the five laws of Toth in your studies, given you are Wendy's age. Why, she's only covered them because her tutor felt her ready for advanced lessons…"

Natsu cocked his head. "I haven't heard of the laws of Toth either, mother."

Wendy let out an exasperated gasp, turning around to face her elder sibling. "How could you not have heard of it?! We wrote a 10-page essay on it and the influence it had on our relations with the northern dragons… Wait, did Lucy write that essay for you?"

"N-no!"

"Gihihi. You're a lying cheater Salamander, of course the rabbit wrote it!" Gajeel smirked at Natsu, wandering over to the table to stand beside his father, facing the younger dragon glowering at him.

Natsu glared back, before slowly breaking into an evil smirk himself. "Don't you dare talk Gajeel, I know for a fact that your essay on 'Advantages of Light Magic' was all Levy's work! Remember that one? The only one you got full marks for in the history of your stupid life?"

"…You're asking for a thrashing Salamander!"

"Bring it, rust bucket!"

"Ohhh…" Sting jumped in place, unable to contain his excitement, "It has been ages since I've seen Prince Natsu fight! I've heard he's even mastered five types of his dragon roar already! This win of his is going to be epic!"

"He's going against the legendary Black Steel Gajeel," Rogue piped up shyly, unable to stop himself from inching forward for a better view, "There's only a slim chance he will win against him."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You're asking for it, shadow slinker!"

"... You've been idolizing Natsu for far too long. That nickname was pathetic."

"HEY! His nicknaming skills are epic, and so are mine!"

"You've got this Sting! You're as amazing as Natsu, if not more!"

"Fro thinks so too! But I still don't want to see you fight Rogue…"

The dragon boys turned to smile at the newest arrivals, a brown-furred exceed in his full form who had a radiant, excited smile upon his face and a pink furred exceed also in its full form and dressed in a… frog's costume.

Natsu and Gajeel, who had been growling at each other as their fathers tiredly restrained them by the scruff of their necks, paused their glaring match to gawk at the latest two newcomers.

"W-who are you two?" Natsu glanced between the two exceeds, finally settling his gaze on Sting.

Sting beamed back, thrilled to get a chance to talk to his hero. "These are our exceeds, Lector and Frosch! Frosch is the one in the frog's costume - he's Rogue's companion, and Lector's mine of course!"

Natsu continued to gawk at them, but Gajeel was the first to recover.

"Well, good. Congratulations, you two. And well met, new exceeds."

Lector grinned back, while Frosch offered a happy 'Fro thinks so too!' just as the other exceeds in the room noticed their presence.

Queen Shagotte approached the pair gracefully, a soft, welcoming smile on her face. "It is a pleasure to see you two young ones again, Lector and Frosch. If I am not mistaken, it has only been a few months since you and your companions formed your bond?"

The pair nodded shyly, speechless in front of their esteemed ruler. Happy stood by Carla's side, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He frowned when Lector shot an admiring glance at Carla.

"This is unprecedented." Igneel interrupted gruffly, rubbing his chin as he took in the group of exceeds. "Exceed-dragon companion bonds have been so rare until this generation. As happy as I am that our races are becoming closer, the number of bonds slightly worries me, for isn't the point of the companion bond to help both dragon and exceed overcome a great hardship they are likely to face?"

"That is not always the case dear." Grandine interjected softly.

Igneel raised a brow at her, a silent conversation ensuing between husband and wife for a few moments as the others watched them curiously. Metalicana finally interrupted their face off with a pointed cough.

"That is more of a superstition than a fact, Igneel. And even if it proves to be true, we must believe in our young ones and know that they will overcome any challenge they may face. They will be stronger emotionally, intellectually and physically than us, of that I am sure. As long as they learn from their mistakes and strive to be better after every obstacle they surmount, this generation will bring pride to dragon kind and the noble race of exceeds." Metalicana ended his little speech with a look at his son, his pride and joy evident despite the stern glare he leveled at his progeny. Gajeel responded with an equally affectionate glare.

"Why iron head, I had no idea you were so sentimental…" Igneel snickered.

"You would do well to take your own advice, you overgrown egg, and keep your horrendous nicknames to yourself once we travel north." Metalicana responded curtly.

"Hmph, you're just jealous… My son and I have astounding nicknaming skills…"

"See!" Rogue's excited whisper to Sting carried in the suddenly silent chamber, "I told you those nicknames were awful!"

His pronouncement was followed by silence once again as everyone turned to look at the dark-haired little dragon boy who grew red-faced under the eyes of the whole room.

And then the entire chamber erupted into good-natured roars and guffaws as the dragons had a good laugh at the expense of their jovial King and his fun-loving son. The two culprits exchanged a grin of their own. They lived for the laughs after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess, please eat something."

"You look so pale, your majesty."

"You have not eaten a crumb of your breakfast, what will the steward say?!"

"Shall we make something different for breakfast, your highness?"

"Your pillow is damp, have you been crying your majesty?"

"Would you like to speak of what ails you? Should we call the palace physician, your highness?"

Lucy looked up at the last words, grief still swimming in her eyes as she numbly shook her head. She could not trust herself to speak.

The maids crowding around her exchanged worried glances. Before they could press some more, a curt voice from the doorway interrupted them.

"Leave her be."

Lucy's figure straightened up instantly the moment the voice reached her ears. She hastily wiped the remnants of her tears off her face with the bed sheet she still clutched in her hands as she addressed the regal figure waiting impatiently at her room's entrance.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Lady Aquarius?"

Aquarius lips thinned as she took in the sight before her. The young girl perched on the bed was still clearly struggling to hide her sorrow and distress. As irritating as the child could be at times, it troubled Aquarius immensely when she saw the child upset. No one apart from her was allowed to make the little brat cry. And the fools that had dared to upset Layla's child would pay. Dearly.

"Get off that bed, little one, and follow me."

Lucy started in place, taken off guard by the uncharacteristic gentleness of Aquarius' tone. She scrambled off the bed and to the side of her governess, eager not to disturb the lady's good mood. Aquarius nodded silently, directing a pointed glare at the nervous maids still loitering in Lucy's room. The women hurriedly averted their gazes, immediately beginning their daily morning tasks in the Princess's chamber, scrambling to complete them post-haste. A glare from the famed Lady Aquarius was a potent thing.

A few minutes later, Aquarius led Lucy into a smaller chamber on the second floor. Lucy followed in perfect silence, exhausted from the night of tears she had just spent, wishing she could just return to her room to wallow in misery for a little while longer.

Her self-pity evaporated as she took in the occupants of the chamber she had been ushered into.

Most of the people she recognized, although they came from such drastically different walks of life that she could not understand for what purpose they could have possibly been collected and brought here.

Near the window, impassive and stoic as usual, stood Lord Capricorn, the Steward of her castle. Beside him, with a suggestive yet friendly grin on his face, stood Lord Taurus, her weapons master and Lord Saggitarius - the Archery Master. Seated on the sofa in front of them were three women, one of whom Lucy instantly recognized as her soft-spoken Mistress of Wardrobe, Aries. She was sandwiched between the other two females, the short-pink haired lady to her right dressed in a neat maid's uniform, while the mysterious woman seated to her left wore a veil covering the lower half of her face and the attire of an exotic dancer.

Lucy's gaze drifted to the other side of the room, immediately recognizing her talented chef, Sir Cancer, chatting leisurely with a pair of twin children with eerily blank faces. Besides them stood three soldierly figures. The only female of that group looked as intimidating as Aquarius, but she lacked her governess' fiery gaze. She wore an outfit of pure white, which contrasted sharply with her midnight black locks, as well as the midnight black attire of the much younger man conversing in a hushed voice with her at her side. The young male soldier had the opposite hair-color of the woman's - shocking white, too bright to be truly real. Lucy shifted uncomfortably in place, transferring her gaze to their neighbor, only to go still with shock. This soldier was more extravagant than the other two, his chest bare and his only attire a pair of loose harem pants. His hair was sandy brown on one side and gray on the other, and the locks were shaved close to his head. He wore a variety of jewelry that contrasted starkly with his dark, caramel skin. Lucy noted with alarm the loving look that passed between him and her usually stern governess - who had promptly abandoned her at the entrance the moment they had stepped into the room. Lucy's gaze finally landed on the occupants closest to her, a young girl her age with soft and short snowy white hair and a gentle mien - garbed in the simple attire of a peasant. The girl spoke in a timid and sweet voice with a person Lucy knew all too well - Sir Loke, the unabashed 'ladies-man' of the castle, and recently appointed Count (he had finally found a way to shed his title of stablehand). Lucy sighed, shaking her head, and let her gaze drift once more, this time to the center of the room, where stood a short-statured, wizened old man who observed her with a sorrowful but loving gaze. Her beloved grandfather.

"W-what is this about, Grandpapa? Am I in trouble?"

Makarov smiled, the action not quite reaching his eyes.

"Nay, my child. I have called you here this morning for a very different reason."

Makarov stepped forward, placing his hands on Lucy's shoulders. With a sigh, he gestured to the young fair-haired maiden with a tilt of his head.

"This young maiden's name is Yukino. I cannot go into much detail, but she, along with all the occupants of this room, are henceforth under your protection. They are special, and over time you will come to understand the reason why you have been tasked with this weighty responsibility." Makarov's eyes softened, his tense grip on her shoulders loosening. "I will be leaving on a campaign tonight, and it will be my longest one yet I fear. I wish I could be by your side, helping you… But I cannot. I am truly sorry my dear. For placing this burden on you at your young and tender age. If you do not wish to do this, I will understand. Truly, only Yukino will need your physical protection, the others are already equipped to take care of themselves…"

Lucy halted him with a gentle finger on his lips. "Nay, Grandpapa. I would be honored to watch over these people. Indeed, many of the faces in this room are already my dear friends, akin to family." Lucy turned away from her grandfather, addressing the rest of the room's occupants. "I would be delighted if the rest of you became my friends over time. And I will move heaven and earth to keep all of you safe. I promise."

Her pronouncement was met with a stunned silence. Slowly, Aquarius raised her right hand in the traditional gesture of fealty. As one, the remaining members raised their hands in the same salute.

"And we swear our devotion and fealty to you, Princess Lucy, child of the stars. True heir of Layla."

Lucy's brows knit in slight confusion at the mention of her mother's name, but she nodded at her governess gratefully. Gazing at the rest of the eclectic assembly, she stopped at the young girl her age.

"Your name is Yukino, is it not?"

The girl nodded shyly, her gaze flitting up for a second before returning to its home at her feet.

"T-that it is, P-princess. I-I mean y-your h-highness."

Lucy's gaze softened. She placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, her voice dropping to a gentle whisper.

"When it is just us, please call me Lucy. As Lady Aquarius has reminded me lots of times, I am such a brat that I really do not merit the title of 'princess'."

Yukino looked up, her eyes warmer and her smile more genuine. Lucy giggled, and Yukino joined her moments later, the two quickly falling into an easy conversation about all and nothing.

Makarov regarded the pair with satisfaction, his gaze flitting around the room until it landed on Loke. The boyish figure returned his steady look, nodding infinitesimally in agreement with his unspoken word. The promise Lucy made would not be one-sided. As devoted as she would be to them, they would be to her. She was as much their responsibility as they were hers, and the fact that they would move heaven and earth to protect her would not be a phrase in their case, but a simple fact.

After all, they were Celestial Spirits.


	32. Chapter 32

"Are you comfortable, dear?"

The soft voice was accompanied with a gentle touch on the young woman's shoulder, too light to disturb her semi-awake state. The bandaged maiden hummed in response, opening her eyes a crack to shoot the speaker a look of gratitude. The woman beamed in return.

"Excellent! Your young friend is helping us prepare dinner, once it is done we'll send you a plate through her. You just focus on healing all those nasty wounds now."

With a cheerful farewell, the portly and matronly woman exited the tiny shack, closing the rickety, wooden door gently behind her.

Ultear sat up in bed, much more alert than she had been moments before, gazing at the now closed door.

Had someone told her just a year ago that she would be back here, nearly fatally wounded and entirety weakened, being nursed back to health by a young mermaid and the inhabitants of this village… She would have scoffed and called them crazy. Even her own future predicting skills had not given her hint of this possibility - and yet here she was. At the mercy of these people.

People who, not long ago, had suffered death and destruction at her hands.

And yet had offered her sanctuary.

When Meredy had carried her away from that battlefield, barely an inch away from death's door, she had stumbled onto this recovering town - one of the many places Ultear and Jellal had been ordered to 'purge' over the years. The townspeople had taken them in, helping Meredy heal her and offering them both a place to stay until they could recover enough to travel again.

Soon after, Ultear had confronted the village's chief, suspicious and scared of the town's ulterior motives.

"_Stop lying!" Ultear hissed, her hands clenching the sheets of her bed with white knuckled fists. "You now know I was a dog of our king's military. Under his command, I have pillaged and plundered not just your town, but so many like yours! Why would you help me?!"_

"_You said it yourself, Milady." The elderly, soft-spoken man had replied, his gaze stern yet kind. "You were __**ordered**__ to do those things. And, being the dog that you are, you obeyed. But when a dog finally realizes the wickedness of its master, and gathers the courage to run away from him, it is our duty to show it the way - a better way." He sat up straight in his chair, his tone turning more firm. "We will do all we can to help you recover from your injuries - in return, we ask that you and your companion stay to assist with the rebuilding of our town. Once repairs are complete, you may be on your way. Do we have a deal, Milady?"_

They were far too kind to her. The few hidden insults and jabs were miniscule compared to the untiring help they offered her and Meredy. The tender treatment she received at their hands felt wrong. It almost felt like they had forgiven her for her sins, and had adopted her as a prodigal daughter of their village. It seemed impossible to imagine how they could do so. The only other person who had ever seemed to accept her entirely for who she was had been… her mother.

No. That was no longer true. She now had Meredy.

Indeed, it was the young mermaid who had probably been the true reason the villagers had decided to help her. The way Meredy had begged and pleaded for their assistance, the tender and loving way Meredy had poured her magic into healing her, the admiration and devotion with which Meredy regarded her whilst she thought she was asleep… all these actions had probably convinced the townspeople that Ultear was someone worth saving. However far from the truth that might be.

Ultear took a deep breath, pleased that the act of breathing was already less painful than it had been yesterday.

She would need to speak privately to her young companion soon. She owed the dear maiden far more than just gratitude, and for the first time since her mother's death… she was eager to repay that debt. She was eager to return the young girl's obvious affection (however hard the child tried to hide it.) She was eager to stop being a force of destruction, and choose the role of a nurturer instead - if the young girl whom she had grown to love like her own sister would accept her. Ultear glanced out the window of the shack, catching a glimpse of bright pink hair, as the girl in her thoughts moved amongst the townsfolk, silently aiding them in menial tasks.

The young mermaid had grown very reserved of late - now that Ultear was out of danger, the young girl seemed to revert back to the mood she had been in before, haunted by the demons of her past and refusing to let anyone in to help. But Ultear knew how futile such a stance was - if you internalized your pain, it would only fester within you, until you either gave up on life such as she had, or grew insane… such as Jellal had.

She would not let that happen. Not to Meredy. The child deserved to live a long life, full of laughter, love and mischief. And Ultear internally vowed to do everything in her power to make that vision a reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu was trying not to stare. He really was. He chanced another glance before gulping and hastily averting his eyes. He secretly thanked the stars that Happy had opted to travel with the other exceeds in their own private carriage instead of with him. He couldn't imagine what his little friend would have said of the predicament he currently found himself in, and he certainly was not prepared if the innocent young cat had any… questions. The blush that stained Natsu's cheeks was mercifully invisible against the red scales of his half form, but the way he squirmed nervously in his seat from time to time was a dead give away.

At least he was better off than Gajeel.

The unlucky ore dragon sat two seats down, smack dab in the middle of the carriage, and right opposite to…

"Whatcha lookin at, cousin?"

Gajeel scowled at the one-eyed poison dragon smirking at him, his blush flushing his silvery steel skin a deeper shade of crimson. The dragon opposite to him raised a brow, chuckling before he returned to the task at hand.

The task being kissing and fondling his lovely bonded senseless. Kinana, a beautiful nagini, was currently curled on his lap in her humanoid form, moaning as their tongues engaged in a fierce battle. Their hands roamed each other's (thankfully still clothed) bodies as the pair pushed each other to the brink of ecstasy. Natsu and Gajeel pointedly looked away, identical scowls and deep blushes on their faces. Wendy, who was wedged between them, stared unabashedly at the amorous display. Curiosity raged in her eyes despite her own flushed cheeks.

It was the shapely nagini who finally took pity on them, pushing away her needy lover with a seductive wink.

"I believe we've traumatized these young ones enough, my love."

"Whatever do you mean, my beloved? If anything, I'm giving them a free lesson in the art of pleasing a female. These boys had better be fucking grateful."

The nagini giggled, rolling her eyes as she climbed off his lap.

"Err… how long has it been since you've been bonded, cousin?"

Wendy's soft voice echoed in the quiet carriage. Erik, the leader of the poison dragons, turned to her - his smile turning gentle and affectionate.

"It has been only a month and a quarter, dear little cousin." He gave her a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I did not mean to make _you_ uncomfortable, I apologize if our forwardness startled you…"

"Oh no no no! I completely understand!" Wendy smiled brightly at the pair, "Mother has told me that it takes months for the raw desire between a dragon and his bonded to settle into something subtler. I would expect nothing less from such a freshly bonded pair. Why, mother has told me that she and father were just as forward with their affections back in their day…"

Natsu groaned, clapping his hands over his ears just as Gajeel scooted away from Wendy, crossing his arms and sulking.

"For the love of all that is holy, Wendy, NEVER talk about our parent's love life! It's agonizing enough putting up with this poison prick and the way he's trying to eat his girlfriend's face, but I draw the line at hearing stories of what... _shudder..._ mother and father did…!"

"As much as I hate to agree with the Salamander," Gajeel grunted, throwing an uneasy glance at the petite blue-haired dragon girl, "I'm not interested in knowing how King Igneel chose to get freaky."

"Ugh, don't describe it like that, bolts for brains! I won't be able to keep my lunch down."

"You two are immature and incorrigible!" Wendy whirled up out of her seat to glare imperiously at the males, hands balanced on her hips. "Dragon soul bonding is a beautiful experience that should be celebrated and cherished! You shouldn't be shunning and dismissing knowledge about it - this is the perfect time for you to learn. Given that you are both older than I, and closer to your magical maturity, the chances of it happening soon to either of you is quite high…"

"Not likely, Wendy." Gajeel interrupted a bit gruffly. "I've got a fairy heart, remember? No idea how it'll affect a soul bond, but if the influence it has had on my other dragon traits is anything to judge by, then I've only got a fifty-fifty chance of having a dragon soul bond. And Natsu's a bit of a wild card - what with his curse arm and all. In fact, the only pure dragon who has a shot at a real dragon soul bond here is you, Wendy."

Wendy opened her mouth to vehemently deny his claim, but found she could not counter his points. With a pout she sat down, a frown marring her pretty visage as she pondered her cousin's words. Erik, in the meantime, had listened intently to Gajeel's little speech, his eyes flashing with something akin to worry as he regarded the two dragon boys on either side of Wendy.

"The rumors are true then - you possess fairy blood, Gajeel?"

Gajeel raised a brow at the poison dragon, only a few years older than him.

"Yes. And it's not something I keep hidden, so you should've known about it, oh 'poison dragon lord'" Gajeel snickered a bit at the end, flashing the dragon a jaunty smile that was not returned.

Erik frowned as he glanced at his beloved. She had an equally concerned look on her face. Facing the younger ore dragon once more, he spoke slowly, carefully selecting his words.

"It is true that I did not hear the news, Gajeel, despite being the newly appointed lord of the poison dragons. That in itself is not an unusual occurrence - the poison lands are quite far from civilization and we generally do not seek out information about other dragon tribes. We enjoy our seclusion. But… In this case, I'm sure that not many dragons outside Alagesia are aware of your… 'condition', for lack of a better term. And from what I have observed, this secrecy has been enforced by your father, with aid from the fire dragon king." Erik paused, regarding the three young dragons in front of him thoughtfully. "Have you been briefed about the enemy yet?"

Natsu nodded confidently, while the other two agreed with more hesitancy.

"Father told us the once emperor of the Northern Kingdom - Acnologia - joined forces with _demons _to wage war against us. So they are our enemies. Acnologia and the demons."

Erik sighed. "Yes, but have you been told _about _demons - briefed on their strengths and weaknesses and what we need to know to kill them?"

Natsu frowned, falling silent as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against his carriage seat.

"I'm not surprised if they haven't. They are entering this war blind - in a sense. As far as they are aware, there is no way to directly kill a demon. You can injure it and slow it down, but their self healing capacity is so great that they will be back on their feet a few moments later. In times of peace, demons only die of old age - thankfully, they are far from immortal, only invincible as per their place on the magic spectrum. However, their invincibility is their greatest advantage in a war. To stand a chance against them, a way must be found to kill them, and fast." A soft touch on his arm interrupted him, Kinana smiling softly as she rubbed Erik's forearm.

"According to my people, there are only three ways to kill demons. We tried sharing this knowledge with the dragons of the North - by sending a delegation to speak to them - but those dragons were not… receptive to what we nagas had to say. They said that they could not trust 'magical snakes' and chased us away from their lands."

"We're sorry on their behalf," Wendy interjected timidly, "But _we_ trust you. Could you share your knowledge with us?"

Kinana graced Wendy with a gentle smile. "Of course, little one. That is the reason my beloved and I requested this chance to travel in your carriage alone with the three of you."

"Really?" Erik interjected in mock surprise, "And here I thought it was just to make love throughout this insufferable carriage ride, undisturbed by our stuffy elders…"

Kinana giggled, shaking her head at her bonded, her eyes shining with mirth. She turned back to the three young dragons in front of them after placing an affectionate and chaste peck on Erik's cheek.

"Now then, the three methods of killing demons…" Kinana's serious tone had the hatchlings sitting up straight in their seats, their full attention focused on the svelte snake woman. "The first is straightforward - devil slaying magic. It is a rare form of magic, practiced by the yetis of the tundra, developed by them to defend their land from their neighbors. Over the centuries, the yetis have withdrawn from the world - I believe they have chosen to be neutral in this war. Thankfully, they passed on their knowledge to a few human mages. Hopefully, those mages will join our ranks…" Kinana glanced at Erik, a question in her eyes.

Erik smiled back. "King Silver has agreed to lend some of his devil slaying force towards our war efforts. It's not as effective as we could hope for - devil slayers have the distinct disadvantage of only being able to take out one demon at a time, and that too after draining them of their 'life-force' - a drawn out affair unfortunately, but it's better than nothing. At least the demons they fight will be _eliminated_ after their efforts."

Kinana nodded slowly, picking up her explanation where she had paused it. " The second way to kill a demon is by using its own magic against it…" Kinana sighed, "Which means we either have to mimic demon powers somehow, or convince our demon prisoners of war to fight for us. The former I do not know how we will achieve, but the latter would be risky and foolhardy on our part. Demons are notoriously fickle, so there may be many volunteers to switch to our side - however, they are equally untrustworthy and their allegiance could switch back in a heartbeat."

Kinana paused again, her eyes seeking Gajeel's, a wistful and sad gleam evident in her soft midnight hued orbs.

"The final method is not a well known one. Indeed, I believe only the nagas still remember this ancient fact. We have carefully preserved this knowledge for the benefit of our descendants. The final way you may kill a demon is by… high fairy magic."

Gajeel blinked. Wendy and Natsu looked confused, their gazes darting between their steel scaled cousin and the somber nagini.

Natsu finally broke the spiraling silence with a bark of laughter.

"Is that a joke? Good one Kinana! There's no way that could be true, you just said that demon magic and devil slaying magic are the only kinds of magic that can kill a demon - and that's probably because those are the most powerful types of dark magic on the spectrum! There's no way fancy weak _light_ magic like Gajeel's could stand up against them…"

"Do you know the true shape of the spectrum?" Kinana interrupted him solemnly.

Natsu blinked.

With an exasperated sigh, Wendy intervened. "She's talking about our very first magic lessons, brother! Where we were shown pictures of the magic spectrum to help us understand the magical hierarchy? And… If I remember correctly, the shape is a triangle? Each corner represents magic at its purest - light, dark and neutral. The line between light and dark is empty, of course, but the other two sides are filled with creatures of all kinds."

Kinana smiled at her. "That is one shape you could associate with it, I suppose. But wouldn't a more apt shape be a circle? You've said so yourself that there is nothing on the line between light and dark…"

Wendy frowned, considering her words. "... Perhaps, but then where would light end, and dark begin?"

"Where indeed…" Kinana murmured, her eyes shining bright with age old wisdom and unfathomable depth. "That is a question our scholars have puzzled over for centuries. And we are yet to find a suitable answer. However… we have proof that the extremes of light and dark magic are but two sides of the same coin. And therefore, a being who wields light magic in its purest form…"

Kinana looked straight at Gajeel.

"... May be your only hope for killing demons."

"We wished to tell you this privately so that you would be prepared, cousin." Erik grit his teeth, his voice falling to a rough whisper, "When the northern dragons and the remaining leaders of this magical alliance discover your 'talent' you will be pushed to the brink of your physical, emotional and ethical limits. Please… be careful whom you trust. And protect yourself as best as you can. We all want to win this war, but I do not want it won at the cost of your sanity… or life."

Gajeel just stared at the poison dragon, speechless. A deathly silence fell in the carriage, the only sounds those of the rickety movements of the battered vehicle. After what seemed like an age, Gajeel took a shaky breath and nodded, still not trusting his voice to convey the turmoil of emotions inside him.

His poison brethren let out a sigh, leaning back against his seat and closing his eyes as his beloved curled into his side.

Tomorrow the true test of survival would begin. And he prayed to all the dragon gods that they were ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is high time we had a talk, ladies…"

Loke regarded the pair seated on the divan before him with a stern gaze, the merry twinkle in his eyes masked by the tinted double monocle he adorned for show.

The young maiden, Yukino, sat ramrod straight at the edge of the loveseat, her expression nervous and timid. Beside her lounged Lucy, her stance far more relaxed as she snuggled into the pillows at the end of the luxurious sofa with her dainty feet tucked in beneath her. She regarded Loke with a sceptical look, not the least bit fazed by his stern mein.

Loke continued his dramatic pause, internally smirking as Yukino grew more nervous and Lucy grew more annoyed.

"Well? Out with it, Loke! We do not have all day!"

Loke grinned openly now, carefully removing his eyewear and setting it upon the desk beside him.

"As you command, Princess. I've called you two here today to explain a little more about Yukino's true purpose, considering she is a mage capable of Celestial Magic. And to tell you about the strong magical enchantment that you are both now a part of."

Whatever she had been expecting, Lucy had not been prepared for that. She sat up straight in her spot, her mouth agape as she regarded the newly promoted Count with curiosity and confusion swirling in her mind.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this as well, I suppose." Loke continued, immensely amused by Lucy's dumbstruck expression, "I am a magical being too - a celestial spirit. I am known as Leo the lion in the Celestial world - the leader of the zodiac spirits. And all the beings you met the other day, apart from Yukino and your grandfather, are celestial spirits as well. We are the twelve spirits of the zodiac."

Lucy gawked at him, the minutes slowly ticking by as she processed the information Loke had unceremoniously dumped on her. She sat back in her seat, pondering the new knowledge she had been offered, while Yukino, now considerably more relaxed herself, leaned forward.

"I recognized you when we first met, Sir Leo." She intoned softly, her eyes darting to Lucy's as if seeking permission to proceed. Lucy offered her a radiant, encouraging smile in response, and Yukino turned back to Loke with more confidence shining in her eyes. "As you've said, I am a celestial maiden - though I know very little of my craft. And I would be grateful to you if you could explain why I've been brought here and placed under her majesty's care."

Loke nodded. "Have both of you heard of the Celestial Priestess?"

The girls nodded in reply, waiting for the spirit to proceed.

"Then you would know, that once every few millennia, she appears in the world to fight a grave injustice and bring peace and balance to the land. It has been many centuries since she has last had reason to return, but in our war-ravaged world today she will be a heaven sent blessing… To those who crave peace. There are many who delight in war, unscrupulous beings who use this turmoil for their own selfish gain. Those beings would go to any lengths to harm her, and therefore, we - the zodiac spirits - and a few others, have initiated a highly powerful enchantment to protect her and her Celestial maiden companions."

Loke took a deep breath as both girls leaned forward, entranced by his words.

"The enchantment works on the principle of three, as that number is the most powerful digit in magic. The first set of three is the maiden, master and protector. The Celestial Priestess is the maiden, while the remaining two Celestial maidens are the protector and the master. For their safety, their true title is hidden from them until the Celestial Priestess reaches magical maturity. We are aware that Yukino is one of them, and therefore have brought her here so that we may protect her physically as well as with the vow."

"The vow?"

"The name of the enchantment. The three sets of three in the vow are the three guardians, three knowledge-keepers and the three maidens. All enter a pact to guard each other and the keys…"

Yukino gasped. "Wait, are those Celestial keys you speak of?"

"Correct. Those are the keys you could use to summon us. There are twelve keys, three each with a guardian and the final pair with the prime knowledge-keeper…"

"This is all fine, Loke, but I still don't understand my role in all this." Lucy interjected, exasperation coloring her tone. "I'm _obviously _not a maiden, and I'm definitely not a guardian. Are you giving me this knowledge to be one of your knowledge-keepers?"

He chuckled, ruffling her locks fondly as the irritated girl swatted his hand away. "Don't underestimate yourself Lucy! You could be any of those categories if you so wished… But do not interrupt me again! I was getting to your part in all this, just be patient."

Lucy pouted, but sat back in her seat, folding her arms across her sizeable chest. Yukino shot her a shy, encouraging smile which Lucy returned with a soft one of her own, waving her hand imperiously and majestically at Loke, demanding he continue his speech.

Loke rolled his eyes but resumed.

"Well, as I was saying, the keys have been separated for safekeeping with the guardians. And for further security, the identity of two of those guardians will remain a secret to the rest, just as the identity of two of the Celestial maidens will. Only the three knowledge-keepers will be known to all in the vow, though the crucial knowledge they protect will remain solely with them. The three knowledge-keepers are…"

Loke paused for dramatic effect, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. Frustrated with his theatrics, Lucy lobbed a sofa pillow at his head with surprisingly good aim. With a hearty guffaw the limber lion spirit ducked, avoiding the incoming missile. He threw a raunchy wink at his Princess before completing his monologue.

"As both of you are officially a part of the vow, you are entitled to know who the knowledge keepers are. I am one of them, the Celestial Spirit King is another, and he is the prime one, and the final knowledge-keeper is…"

Lucy's murderous glare prevented the dramatic pause Loke had planned for his grand reveal, as the zodiac spirit instead hurried to finish his thought under her threatening gaze.

"... Your grandfather, Lucy. Sir Makarov."

Lucy's impressive glare was cut short as it was abruptly replaced with a look of bewilderment.

"W-what? Grandfather? B-but how?"

"He was there when the vow was made. In fact, it was thanks to his efforts that the vow was made at all. And until now, he has been both a guardian and a knowledge-keeper in the vow, but now that his beloved granddaughter is of age, he can pass on the mantle of one of those tasks to her. He has bequeathed the role of guardian to you, Lucy. You will henceforth be a protector of three of the keys, and a keeper of the vow. Additionally, you will have the power to decide who, outside our small circle, can be made aware of the vow, although you still won't be able to explain particulars."

Lucy just gaped at him, speechless. After a long, pregnant pause, it was Yukino who softly interjected with a question of her own.

"What can I do to help her Majesty and the spirits, Sir Loke?"

Loke turned to Yukino, his eyes softening and his smile gentle.

"You can help us all by training yourself in Celestial Spirit magic."

"I-I would love too, but my magic is weak, and I do not know many spells."

"Your magic is _not _weak, Yukino - merely untrained. And as for learning new spells, Lucy can assist you with that - in fact she will learn and train right alongside you!"

This finally snapped Lucy out of her daze.

"_What?! _How can I learn spells with her if I'm not magical?!"

"You don't need to be magical to read text and memorize it." Loke deadpanned.

"Hmmm. True, but what about helping her 'train'? And why do I have so many duties? Shouldn't the other guardians be a part of this as well?"

Loke smiled fondly at the pretty human maiden. "Celestial magic is so subtle and spell-based that you can help Yukino train in many ways. Don't worry, we zodiac spirits will guide you every step of the way. Both of you. As for 'why you' - it is because you are the prime guardian. You are directly protecting not just a set of keys, but one of the maidens herself. Hence, your responsibilities are more."

Lucy's brow furrowed as she lost herself in her thoughts, her finger rhythmically tapping the armrest of the divan. Yukino and Loke observed her in silence as she mused over all they had discussed. Finally she lifted her gaze from its spot on the ornate rug at her feet, looking Sir Loke straight in the eyes.

"There is one point you have left out in your explanation, Loke, and I do not know if it was deliberate. I ask merely out of curiosity, you need not answer if it in any way adversely affects the vow. My question is… What kind of knowledge do the knowledge-keepers protect?"

Loke inhaled sharply, sitting back in his seat and studying his Princess with a mixed look of awe and caution.

"You're shrewdness never ceases to amaze me, Lucy. Technically, you have every right to know the title of the secret we keep - just not the secret itself. But I hoped to spare you that knowledge - the less you both are burdened with, the better. However…"

Loke leaned forward, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"The secret that we keep is…"

Lucy slipped her hand to her neck, unconsciously gripping her dragon pendant for courage.

"The identity of the Celestial Priestess."


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Hey, I'm back! Thanks to all those who favourited and followed this story.**

**Lovetoreadff: You are very welcome, and hope you enjoy the new twists you'll find in this chapter!**

**kellybabyboo2016: Yay! You're all caught up! :-D**

**valerioux: Yup, for now I'm trying to keep you guys guessing :-)**

**FireShifter: Thanks! I like Yukino too, so she'll be having an interesting role to come.**

**SistershoOk: Awesome! :-D**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Queen Grandine."

The majestic and beautiful blue-haired dragon turned around, a slight frown marring her exquisite face.

"Yes, Oh elder one?"

The elderly dragon shot the younger dragon queen a wan smile, holding out the parchment clasped in his clawed grip with a slight arthritic tremble.

"The latest report from our soldier patrolling the South western border."

Grandine resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes, but let out an involuntary sigh nonetheless.

"Is this another red-herring, oh wise one?"

The elderly dragon chuckled. "I have not perused it myself, my queen, but knowing the rather… err… enthusiastic nature of the young dragon guarding that post, I would say it is a high possibility."

Grandine nodded, a bemused look upon her face. She knew what the elderly one meant - the only young dragon lad they had found who was fit and able enough to watch their most aggressive border was not quite _there_ mentally. But he was undoubtedly strong, and his suspicious nature made it certain that he would catch any miscreants who dared tried to cross into their lands. Unfortunately, his mental capacity being as flawed as it was led to him labeling any slight disturbance as a reason to attack and subdue the 'enemy'… whether that enemy be a confused squirrel or a very irate flock of geese.

Grandine unfurled the scroll, a more gentle smile upon her face as she turned back to the elderly dragon patiently awaiting her next order.

"Thank you so much, esteemed one. Please do return to your quarters to rest - it is quite late already."

With a look of gratefulness, the tired, older dragon hobbled off to his chambers. Grandine observed him as he made his way cautiously across the courtyard bathed in the glow of the setting sun.

She turned back to the missile in hand. She would undoubtedly have to make a quick trip to the border to calm the young dragon's fears - however trivial they may be. She had a duty to protect him, as well as the land she now almost solely guarded and governed. As per ancient dragon tradition, all able dragons, regardless of age, had marched to war - only the elderly, disabled and infirm had been left behind. She, being by dragon law Igneel's equal in every way, had been left with the unenviable task of ruling and protecting what was left of the kingdom in his stead - a task which she took on proudly, however much she grieved and worried for the family she had sent to war, and despite the fact that she longed to be with them herself. With that sobering thought, she scanned through the contents of the parchment, only partly registering the words as she read. One word caught her attention, and she paid more heed as she read the line the young dragon lad had written.

The parchment slipped from her grasp, as Grandine whirled on her heel, rushing into the courtyard and launching into the cool night air - all before the simple epistle had hit the damp ground of the courtyard foyer.

Before the dew could spread the ink on the parchment into a chaotic jumble of indecipherable shapes, one word stood out in the bright moonlit night.

… _demons… _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon let out a desperate war cry before challenging its opponent once more. In response, the ore dragon merely whipped his steel scaled tail - glowing with fairy magic - at the unlucky devil. A screech of agony rent the air as the demon was impaled on the sharp appendage, writhing in its death throes as it was unceremoniously tossed aside. The weary metal dragon sank to his knees, his strength almost spent.

A wily demon tried to take advantage of the exhausted young dragon lad, sneaking up on him with its talons poised, ready to skewer the figure on the ground.

A black-furred blur was its only warning before it was hurled at least twenty feet away from its target.

"I know you are tired, Gajeel." Lily grit out as he blocked another foe with a strong swipe of his sword, "But you cannot rest now! We must hold back this line - only you can do it!"

_Yes_ thought Gajeel bitterly, _Only I can do it. The rest do not even bother to try_.

His thoughts petered off as he heard a loud roar behind him. He staggered to his feet just as Natsu skid to a halt in front of him, Happy right on his heels.

"Giving up already, rust bucket? You're lucky I'm here to pick up the slack!"

His words were jovial, but the solemn once-over he gave his metal brethren told another story.

"Take a break, you overgrown iron block. Happy, Lily and I've got this for a while."

Gajeel did not protest, standing tall and still, giving his aching limbs the moment of respite they had been begging for. From the corner of his eye, he watched his hot-headed cousin engage the never-ending sea of enemies. The idiotic fire breather was always close by - much to the chagrin of his unit's superiors - and Gajeel could always count on him to help. Only a few other dragons apart from him tried to help too. He wasn't a fool - he understood why. His own superiors had expressed themselves quite clearly on the subject.

"_I don't care about your damn tactics!" Metalicana bellowed, "This is my son's life you're playing with!"_

"_In this war Lieutenant General, he is not your son." the cold steely gaze of Herschel, the Field Marshal of the Dragon troops bored into him. _

"_He is a soldier with a duty to perform. And he cannot perform it if he is distracted by his comrades fighting by his side. Besides, it would be an unnecessary concentration of our troops to have more than one dragon warrior in the battles he fights - we are already spread too thin." The General paused, his gaze sweeping over his fellow northern officers who gravely nodded their assent. He returned his gaze to the still fuming Metalicana and the stoic, grim-faced Igneel by his side. "From what we have observed, his magic makes him more than capable of taking on a demon contingent alone. To protect his person, he will always be accompanied by his own battalion. He has even been promoted to the rank of a Captain! Instead of fretting over him like a broody mother-hen, be proud of your heir, Lieutenant General Metalicana! And allow him to serve this war as valiantly as he can."_

Gajeel soon found the praise and promotion were simply scraps thrown his way by his Northern brethren to mask their real intentions. He was quickly overwhelmed, pushed into skirmish after skirmish and mercilessly buffeted around amidst the complex military politics orchestrated by his Northern superiors, whilst his friends and family could only watch helplessly, caught in the struggle of survival themselves.

Only Lily stubbornly refused to leave his side, even resorting to threatening his Northern superiors when they attempted to coax him away. He was finally allowed to do as he pleased, the dragon officials deciding to ignore his presence entirely.

And then there was Natsu. His brash, moronic, flame-wielding cousin had surprisingly found a way to come to his aid time and time again, despite being rebuked and disciplined multiple times by his nasty northern dragon commander. Appearing to be a clown to the outside world had its advantages, Gajeel supposed, though he could not understand how others made the mistake of judging his cousin so. For Gajeel knew how wrong they were - he, for one, could easily see that hidden within the depths of Natsu's careless laughter and gleeful banter there was a fire that raged and threatened to consume anything the powerful flame dragon deemed unjust. It was this inferno that compelled him to protect Gajeel - however hard he tried to mask it with light-hearted jokes and jabs.

Screeches and curses rent the air as Natsu slowed down the enemy the best way he knew how - by burning them to crisp.

Gajeel watched as the blackened figures slowly resurrected themselves. He could feel his gut twist as he observed them regrow skin and charred limbs, screaming in agony all the while. The horror of their act of resurgence still struck him full force no matter how many times he witnessed it.

"You done with your beauty rest yet, metal head?" Natsu smirked as he burned yet another wave of the demonic figures, his brow furrowed in concentration as he briskly parried blows from the few that had managed to evade his flames.

Gajeel grimaced.

"I'm back, you flaming moron."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grandine scanned the forest treetops - the eerie silence in the woods below only fed her anxiety and caused her to hasten her flight to the spot she could sense her guard was awaiting her. She gathered strength from her element - surrounded by the cool night air, Grandine could feel her panic slightly subside as she took in a discreet taste of the wind buffeting her lithe form. It seemed clean - no dangerous flavors sprang up immediately - but she could still sense an edge to the air that caused her earlier unease to return full force.

Detecting the presence of the dragon lad she had been searching for directly below her, Grandine steeled herself before dropping through the thick foliage of the forest's canopy. She landed in an elegant crouch on the floor of the forest, her head whipping around as she scented the changes in the air. As she glanced about her, she froze at the sight that met her eyes, her blood running cold.

There, just a few feet away, stood the dragon lad - shuffling nervously on his feet as he glanced between a prone body on the ground, and a group of three female figures huddled together and arguing in low hushed voices. Grandine barely spared the boy or the group a look, as she observed the body lying on the floor in horror.

It was a demon.

A rather large and built one at that, very likely a soldier or a mercenary. It had obviously been felled by a sword - the weapon still remained, lodged deep in the demon's chest. The sword seemed to be dripping with a malevolent strain of magic - demon magic, Grandine would have ventured to guess. '_That would explain why it did not regenerate'_ she mused, a sigh of relief escaping her. She turned her attention to the group of girls gathered not too far from the prone form of the devil. Their conversation that she had earlier tuned out, now easily reached her sharp dragon ears.

"Look, I'm tellin ya two tha we got lucky. If red here hadn't kept that blasted knife yer uncle almost skewered ya both with, we wouldn be standin here now. Ya two betta cut yer losses, n get ya cute tushies outta this hellhole…"

"As much as I disagree with your _manner _of speaking, your advice is sound. I too, think we have tested fate enough for one night…"

"Will you two just be quiet and _listen! _The thing we just managed to kill was a _demon_. From what little I've heard and read about them, they are known to be enemies of man - Nay, nightmarish ghouls of death, for they think _humans are food. _Now, I do not know about the two of you, but I for one _refuse_ to walk away from our chance to find out as much as we can about _why this creature is so far away from a war he is supposed to be participating in and so close to an innocent human village that could have very well become his next meal._"

As a sliver of the moon burst forth from behind the clouds, Grandine, with her heightened dragon eyesight, could make out the features of the arguing females. A svelte scarlet-haired maiden stood beside a familiar looking brown-haired lass. Their faces sported identical guilty grimaces, whilst the third, impassioned speaker stood with her back to Grandine, a cloak covering her smaller figure from head to toe.

The redheaded one relented first, turning to glance at the dragon boy with a sigh.

"Well, this one hardly seems like he would be much help. He was practically catatonic by the time we came to his aid, and we haven't been able to make sense of any of the gibberish he has uttered so far, despite how skilled you are in draconic."

"Y-yes, but surely we could convince him to lead us to his superior or someone who could understand the situation? This occurrence is as much a threat to them, as it is to us…"

"You are right about that, young one."

Grandine uttered the words as softly as she could, approaching the three young ladies slowly with her hands raised in a placating gesture.

The reaction of the group was instinctual and instant. The scarlet and brown haired damsels stepped forward to face her - each whipping out a deadly weapon aimed at her - as they pushed the smaller, cloaked figure behind them protectively. Grandine halted in her tracks, a brow raised in surprise, before a cry of joy distracted her. The young dragon lad lunged forward, falling at her feet in a gesture of respect and gratitude. He mumbled incoherent apologies as Grandine patted him fondly on the head, whispering back words of gentle praise and encouragement. Meanwhile, the trio of damsels carefully observed the interaction between the two dragons, a silence falling over the clearing once the boy rose from his spot at Grandine's feet to stand respectfully behind her, his stance tense and alert once more. Finally, the cloaked girl stepped forward, waving aside her two companions when they tried to block her path.

"Are you this dragon's superior? If you are, then there is something of great importance we must discuss with you."

Grandine smiled, drawing herself up to her full height.

"I am his superior, yes. And I am known as Grandine - previous drake of the sky dragons and a maiden of the sky. Wife of King Igneel, and Queen of Alagesia. All this can be affirmed by one of your companions as well. Isn't that so, Cana?"

Cana moved with lightning speed, a card hurled high into the air before any of the clearing's occupants could blink. A blinding white light permeated the space for an instant, subsiding a moment later to reveal a white light-orb hovering over the little corner of the forest they occupied. It bathed every being in its warm glow.

Cana's face now sported an ear-to-ear grin, as she regarded the dragon queen with respect and affection.

"She's right. I can vouch fer 'er. This is tha queen o tha dragon kingdom."

A soft sigh of relief issued from the figure beneath the cloak, as the scarlet-haired maiden stared at Grandine, wide-eyed.

"T-the queen? What is she doing here?"

Grandine smiled at the young woman. "I am doing my duty. As you must know, my husband and every other able-bodied dragon has marched to war in the north. Only I remain to guard and protect our lands and those of my dragon kin who are unable to physically join the fight."

The young maiden's eyes widened further, a glimmer of respect shining within them.

"That is a heavy duty to bear alone, your majesty."

"Perhaps… But it is a dragon tradition, and I carry out my duties as proudly and as faithfully as I can."

"Admirable…"

"Ain't she amazin?"

_Ahem _

The gentle cough of the cloaked figure jolted the two girls out of their impromptu conversation, their attention immediately drawn back to the person still hidden under the thick flowing garment. Two dainty hands reached out from under it, drawing back the hood slowly. Golden locks tumbled out from underneath the dark folds as the cheerfully glowing orb illuminated the delicate features and porcelain skin of the last damsel of the trio.

Grandine's breath caught in her throat, her heart thrown into a tumult of bittersweet emotions as she gazed upon the face of the last young maiden - a face that felt so familiar and foreign at the same time. Standing before her was… Lucy. The Princess of Pergrande. Daughter of Jude and… Layla. She would have recognized that face anywhere, as well as those exquisite golden tresses. She was her mother's spitting image. Except for her eyes. Lucy's eyes were chocolate brown - unlike her mother's dainty sky blue - and filled with determination, idealistic zeal, and fire. They were her father's eyes - the same eyes he had borne before he had driven himself insane.

Grandine shook her head, forcibly clearing it of her train of thought. It would not do to dwell on the past, not when they faced such danger in the near future.

"Your majesty? Are you well?"

Lucy's sing-song voice was steeped in genuine concern and kindness, as she regarded the queen of dragons with a gentle yet wary demeanor.

Grandine took in a shaky breath, tasting her element on her tongue and drawing a modicum of strength from it.

"I am fine. And who may you be, young woman?"

"I am Lucy." The young damsel replied, taking a miniscule step forward. "I am also known as the Princess of Pergrande. And my companions are Erza, high knight of Pergrande, and Cana, whom you seem to know already. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Grandine's eyes softened, a lump in her throat forming as she melted under the voice that brought back so many memories - memories of happier, carefree times, when she and another golden-haired damsel roamed free in these same woods, their laughter and glee ringing through the wild yet friendlier forest.

"The pleasure is mine, hatchling. Now, what can I do for you?"

Lucy nodded, offering Grandine a hesitant, friendly smile before proceeding. "I am sure you've recognized this creature we managed to slay? We only wish to know if you have any idea why such a being is so far south - as far as I know, this is the first time we have ever witnessed a demon attack so near Pergrande."

Grandine let out a haggard sigh, running a hand through her blue locks as she regarded the dead body critically. "I truly wish I knew. For now, however, all I can hazard is a guess. This demon, although he looks to have the height and build of a soldier, does not wear the raiment of one. Nor does he seem to have the features of a northern bred and born devil. That is why I suppose he is a demon mercenary hailing from a tribe that used to live in Swarthmore, a stretch of demon-owned land bordering the kingdoms west of Pergrande. There are quite a few stray tribes there, and I can safely assume that they are not exercising the control and discretion they were previously forced too under their northern kingdom's rule."

"I see…" Lucy bit her lower lip, the gesture so reminiscent of her mother, that Grandine's heart gave a broken thud. "Thank you for your forthrightness, your majesty. We will endeavor to share any knowledge we collect on the matter with you as well."

"It is I who should be thankful." Grandine intoned seriously, regarding the trio of maidens in front of her with solemn gratitude. "You killed a being who was trying to attack and kill my guard. If it were not for your intervention, I might have lost one of my beloved subjects today, a fact that would have demoralized our already frightened and anxious nation. So… thank you."

Lucy's eyes softened, the last bit of tension in her frame evaporating. "We only did what we could. And it _was_ Cana and Erza specifically who slayed him. I-I am not a warrior. My reasons for being here, I'll admit, are selfish. A village of mages that I've recently instituted live not far from here, and I was terrified that this being would seek them out for his sustenance. That is why when Cana informed us of a disturbance she had detected in the woods, I insisted on investigating it, your majesty…"

"Grandine."

"Err… I beg your pardon?"

"Please address me as Grandine, your highness."

Lucy slowly beamed, a sparkle of joy illuminating her innocent, childlike eyes.

"Only if you would call me Lucy in return."

"Deal. And the desire to protect your people is not selfish, Lucy. You are right in being so cautious - even though this demon was not a true warrior, he could have wreaked havoc on that poor, innocent village…"

Lucy frowned. "We cannot assume this was a stray, one-time affair either. Henceforth, we must be on guard against another demon attack. I suggest we work together. If such a battle were to occur again, we would stand better chances as a united front…"

Grandine nodded. "I will send word to Cana anytime I receive information of a useful nature. I trust she can reach you when it is urgent?"

Lucy glanced at Cana for affirmation, smiling grimly when the young witch nodded curtly.

"We will do the same, your ma… Err… Grandine."

Grandine smiled warmly and teasingly despite the seriousness of their topic of discussion.

"It is not only in times of urgency that you must reach out to me, Lucy. I would love to make your acquaintance - if you find anytime free to write or meet, let me know…"

Lucy gave her a shy, sweet smile. "Certainly, Grandine. I would be honored to be your friend. As would we all."

Grandine beamed at the three maidens, secretly rejoicing over the turn of events. Not only had an immediate threat been removed, a promise of partnership greatly increased both the humans and dragons chances of surviving future attacks. Not to mention the fact that she was now Lucy's friend.

She secretly resolved to be the best possible friend and mother figure to the lovely and kind young woman in front of her.

After all, she was _her_ daughter. And she had always been ready to do anything for her dear adoptive sister…

For Layla.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thanks to all those who favorited and followed this story!**

**valerioux - Nah, that wasn't Jellal, just a random demon. Jellal will be making a comeback in a big way in the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned...**

**kellybabyboo2016 - Yeah, interactions between the celestials may be minimal in this 'Part' but I'm thinking about increasing that in the latter parts. However, individual celestials (Loke!) will be playing a huge role in this arc of the story.**

**SistershoOk - I'm glad you liked it! That was one of my favorite chapters - despite the angst it was fun to make the characters lively and upbeat. That's one of the main reasons I'm in love with the characters of Natsu and Lucy. They're both so fiery and fun-loving (or can be written that way) that they are great fun even in angsty settings.**

**FireShifter - Yup! Bit by bit I'll give you guys the backstory of Igneel, Grandine, Layla and Jude - there's history there.**

**savwafair - :-D Actually Grandine's being sneaky - she knows all about Lucy through Natsu, Wendy and Gray, but she's pretending to be clueless just so that she gets more reasons to talk to Lucy herself. She's got a soft spot for Lucy since she's Layla's daughter, plus she **_**suspects **_**her son is in love with the girl :-P But all that good stuff will come up in the next part, so please keep reading…**

**Oh and the first part of this chapter is one of my favorite pieces to-date. It wasn't something I planned out beforehand and I just sort of went with the flow… but I'm really happy with how it turned out. It's not perfect, of course, but it kinda made me tear up a bit by the end. Hope you guys enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flames crackled all around as the furious fire dragon whirled about in the eye of the inferno, parrying blow after blow from the relentless enemy. Natsu kept a laser-like focus on his foes, attacking, maiming and delivering killing strike after strike. But they kept coming. The few that he downed for a reasonable time only stayed down long enough for him to deal with the ones that were almost upon him. Then their insane healing powers kicked in, and a few agonizing moments later, they were back - decidedly worse for wear, but still alive and kicking and more pissed off than before. Despite his boundless energy and his deep-set determination to protect all those he loved, Natsu couldn't help but succumb at times to the fatigue and strain of the endless battles he fought.

"Natsu! Behind you!"

Happy's warning did not come a moment too soon - Natsu jerked out of the way just as a sharp set of talons skewered the air where his arm had been just moments before. With a snarl, Natsu used his momentum to whip his fiery tail up in the air and stab the hapless demon in the gut. He moved fluidly, using the sword in his right hand to stab another demon in the heart and the claws of his left to scratch out the eyes of yet another approaching him from behind. Gathering his strength, Natsu took a deep breath.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CRIMSON ROAR!"

With a bellow, a huge blast of flames issued from his mouth, incinerating all devil-folk within fifty feet of him. Natsu coughed, falling on one knee as he struggled to regain his breath. He had been resorting to his fire dragon roars far too often in the last few battles. The demons seemed to be developing some sort of resistance to fire-dragon attacks - it took them far less time to resurrect than it had at the start of the war. Natsu dreaded to think of what would happen if they could not win this war soon - and the way things were going, it looked very unlikely that they were anywhere close to the end. A gentle hand on his shoulder distracted him for a moment, and he glanced up. Happy's concerned face swam into view, his eyes wide and worried.

"Natsu? Are you okay? That was the third roar you've used in the past hour… Didn't your father warn you not to overuse them?"

Natsu gave his friend what he thought was a reassuring grin, but the way Happy's brow knit and his lips fell into a frown made Natsu suspect he had not succeeded. With a tired sigh, Natsu rose to his feet, a perfunctory scan of his surroundings satisfying him that the demons had retreated for the moment, probably deciding to resurrect and then attack him again full force.

"I am tired, Happy. But it is nothing life-threatening. Besides, Father told me that the more I practiced my fire dragon roars, the stronger they would become…"

"But you can't keep doing them at the risk of using up all your magical energy! This section of the demon contingent is too large - and that stupid Captain of yours refused to let the rest of our battalion fight alongside us. Why don't we just ask for help? Sting and Rogue said that they're more than ready to stop by as soon as you say the word, and I'm sure Gajeel and Lily could..."

"_No_ Happy. There's no way I'm asking the wonder twins for help. Besides, those two have a pretty crappy captain themselves, and they're barely managing to hold up in their own battles. As for Gajeel… that old tin-can's got enough on his plate, I'm not gonna put any more pressure on him."

Happy regarded his friend unhappily for a moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Very well, Natsu. Why don't you take a breather, I'll take the next wave okay?"

Natsu smiled, the action apparently far more genuine as Happy lit up with a bright answering grin in return. Standing up, the lithe blue-furred exceed whirled on his heel - twirling his pair of daggers expertly and leering at the slowly approaching demons.

"Come and get me, vermin!"

Natsu watched with a proud smile as his little friend entered the fray, dodging and parrying blows with lightning speed. Happy got in a few skilled killing strikes in the bargain, with barely a few scratches and bruises to show for it. Of course, the devils regenerated almost instantly, but he still managed to slow them down sufficiently to retaliate with even more lethal blows. His fire-dragon companion couldn't but help feel relieved that his exceed friend was by his side - even if none of the others could come to his aid, he would always have Happy.

It was this false sense of security that proved to be Natsu's downfall.

The sneaky demons had been planning their move from the beginning of the battle. They knew full well just how much that annoying blue-furred cat meant to the difficult fire-dragon. And that is why they had been ordered to destroy it. After all, what could be more demoralizing than watching a precious friend ripped to pieces right before your eyes?

A cackle of laughter was his only warning.

A black sheen suddenly rose right before Natsu's eyes, creating a dome-like structure around at least half of the demon contingent and…

"HAPPY!"

Natsu screamed, slamming against the translucent black magical barrier, desperately clawing at the innocuous black glass that wouldn't budge an inch no matter what he did.

Happy did not seem to realize what had just transpired, his focus on the battle being single-minded and intense. He whirled around, slashing, stabbing and cutting ferociously as the demon horde converged on him with victorious leers plastered on their twisted faces. Happy summoned his wings, darting up into the air, only to crash into the ceiling of the dome. The panic that bloomed on his face wrenched Natsu's heart, and with another desperate cry, Natsu tried to obliterate the barrier that prevented him from aiding his friend.

"FIRE DRAGON'S… DEATH FLAME ROAR!"

His most powerful fire dragon roar simply bounced off the barrier's curved walls, its blowback incinerating all the devils behind and around him for at least a hundred feet.

Happy observed his friend's attempt to break the barrier with wide eyes. The moment he saw Natsu fall to his knees on the other side of the obstruction, he understood. He gave Natsu a teary-eyed smile as he turned back to the demons waiting patiently below.

The world seemed to stand still for Natsu as he watched the scene unfold before him. The enemy took its time targeting Happy, cutting, scratching and even biting the hapless exceed as he valiantly fought them off. Happy stayed in the air for as long as he could, but all too soon his wings began to droop and he began to fall…

Right underneath Happy, the tallest and largest demon stood with a maniacal laugh on his lips - his talons poised and ready to skewer Natsu's faithful exceed companion.

It was then that Natsu's world exploded.

The fear and rage that engulfed him were like nothing he had ever felt before. The force of his emotions triggered something dark and deep within him, an answering response to the pure force of the agony and trauma he felt.

He roared once again. But this time, the black flames that emerged from his mouth incinerated not just the black magical barrier and the group of demons within it, but every enemy within five hundred yards of him. An unconscious Happy fell harmlessly to the ground, as other dragons and soldiers of the magical alliance fighting nearby paused in shock to observe the thick wave of black flames engulf and obliterate scores of demons.

Demons that never resurrected again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meredy?"

Ultear reached out a hand, placing it hesitantly on the mermaid's shoulder. The young girl stiffened in place, her voice cold and curt as she replied.

"Yes, Ultear? Is the pain bothering you again? I can fetch the town healer if you'd like."

Ultear mumbled a no, sighing in frustration as she withdrew her hand. She returned to her task of chopping wood with a little more force than necessary.

More than two weeks had passed since she and Meredy had been granted sanctuary by the town and since most of her injuries had healed, Ultear had thrown herself wholeheartedly into the task of helping the town rebuild. She had even used her magic (albeit sparingly - it weakened her to use it on Alvarez's cursed land) to speed up the process where she could. Her relations with the townsfolk had improved drastically, most giving her a cheery smile and a kind word every chance they got. Surprisingly, the only being who still seemed aloof and averse to her was her own beloved companion. Ultear had attempted with varying failed results to coax her stubborn little friend to open up to her, but the more she tried, the more the young mermaid seemed to clam up.

"Yer ladies really should take a break. Tha boys 'n I've got it from 'ere." The town's head woodsman boomed good-naturedly in his deep bass voice, gesturing to the sizable pile the pair had produced in just a few hours.

Ultear smiled at him, shaking back her straight black locks and wiping the sweat off her brow. "Thank ye! Wouldya mind if ma filly 'n I took a trapsies in yer woods?"

The woodsman blinked, clearly not expecting his native northern accent from the lips of the beautiful lady warrior. He burst into laughter, respect and amusement shining in his eyes.

"Fer one so fair in face 'n tongue such as yerself?! O' course not! Stay safe, 'n be back 'fore suppa."

Ultear beamed at the man, turning to the stoic maiden by her side.

"Would you come with me, please? We truly need to talk, even if you may not wish to do so…"

"It is best we speak. There is something I must confess. The sooner I do so, the better for both of us."

Ultear raised a brow, surprised by the young mermaid's gruff affirmation. Meredy had been doing everything possible to avoid her until that point, and it slightly unnerved her that she had suddenly changed her tune. _But at least it is positive progress _Ultear mused, following the silent girl into the woods.

As the pair made their way down the winding forest path, Ultear chanced an uneasy glance at her still-silent companion. The narrow route was fairly easy to follow and did not demand their full attention, yet the sullen mermaid ignored every attempt Ultear made to engage her in trivial conversation, citing her focus on their journey as her excuse when probed.

"Well, I must say, for an emotional mermaid you are quite the strong, silent type Meredy."

The mermaid thus addressed finally snapped, whirling on her companion with a vengeance.

"Do not pretend to know me, Ultear!"

Ultear stilled, all traces of joviality gone.

"…You are right. I do not know you. But I truly wish to." Ultear inched closer to the young maiden, her voice soft and soothing. "I've watched you grow and bloom in so many ways over the past year we have traveled together, but your amazing progress is still hindered by the darkness you harbor within you. If anyone can understand what it is to wallow in hate and misery, it is I. I wish to help you, if you would allow me. As I have said before, you remind me so much of myself, and I just… I do not wish to watch you make the same mistakes I did, child."

"Do not call me a child. Young I may be, but I have borne more trials than you _ever _will in your lifetime, _human. _And I would warn you not to provoke me, for I will most certainly do something you will regret._"_

Ultear could not help the quirk of her lips. "Is that supposed to be an insult - or a threat, Meredy?"

Meredy's voice rang cold and steely in the crisp northern air. "In this case, it is a death sentence."

Ultear's brow furrowed, a slight frown marring her lips as she considered the girl's words.

"… What do you mean, little one?"

"I have been sent by the mermaids to kill you!"

"…"

Long moments ticked by as the lady and the maid just stared at each other - anger, grief and misery rampant in Meredy's eyes whilst Ultear's visage remained cautiously blank.

"Well?!" Meredy nearly screamed, her frayed nerves pushed to the point of snapping.

"I honestly do not know what to say, dear child." Ultear began, slowly and gently. "I do not remember harming a mermaid - why, I don't even recall meeting one before you - so I can't be sure of why your tribe harbors such hatred towards me. Then again, I have done so many horrible things in my life, that I wouldn't be surprised if one of my actions caused this ill-will…"

"Nay. I-It isn't something you did, per se…"

"Oh? Then pray, if I am truly destined to die at your hands, could I be granted the favor of knowledge before death?" Ultear could not help the exasperation that colored her tone. Meredy was not being fully honest with her, and it pained her, more than she was willing to admit, that this little girl whom she loved and trusted did not trust her in return.

"… Very well. I suppose… I owe you an explanation."

Ultear relaxed considerably. "Speak."

Meredy looked deep into Ultear's eyes, arresting her with her mesmerizing gaze.

"How much do you know of mermaids?"

"Very little. As I've said before, you are the first one I have met. At least as far as I can recall.

"Have you heard of the mermaid's curse?"

Ultear raised a brow. This conversation was certainly not going in the direction she had expected.

"… Errr… No, I can't say I have…"

Meredy sighed, running a hand through her pink, disheveled locks. "I shall have to start at the beginning, then. Mermaids have always been an emotional race, a fact that is common knowledge - you just teased me about it yourself, Ultear. But a much less known fact about us is just how deeply intertwined our magic is with our own emotions - it is the reason that the most powerful mermaids are also those with the most powerful feelings."

Meredy paused, some overwhelming emotion preventing her ability to continue. Ultear took pity on her and intervened with an observation.

"You must be quite powerful then, Meredy. Isn't your magic based on sensory linkage and therefore connecting emotions between beings?"

Meredy frowned, her nervous eyes looking anywhere but at Ultear's piercing, proud gaze. "Y-yes. I am powerful. Or rather, I _was _powerful. But then I met you."

Ultear was taken aback.

"W-what?"

"Just a year ago, when you and Jellal were resting in a town, fate led me to you. We crossed paths in a crowded bazaar street and our fingers brushed against each other. You felt a jolt of electricity, as did I, at the simple touch, but when you turned around, there was no one there. By that time I had fled. That was the day you curbed my magic. That was the day you cursed me."

"… I… cursed… you?"

Ultear felt shock and horror course through her. Her mind raced through the possibilities, unable to understand how or why she could have done such a horrible thing to the girl standing before her. Meredy seemed to read her thoughts, for she responded in her sorrowful yet melodious voice.

"It is a curse of love, Ultear. That touch signified that we have a bond - thankfully not as strong as lovers, but definitely as strong as family… akin to a sisterly bond. And to form a bond with another being, especially a human, is a grievous crime in our society."

"… Why?"

Meredy smiled, a bitter, mocking shadow of the bright grin she was capable of. "Because we lose ourselves in that bond. Our love for our friends, family and tribe all become nothing in front of that single being - they become our world. We follow them to the ends of the earth, forsaking our magic and trying to make them feel affection for us in return, for if they do not… we die."

Ultear gasped, her head spinning, her heart cold in her chest.

"NO! I will not let you die, Meredy! Tell me how to end this curse! Surely I can do_ something_…"

"No Ultear." Meredy said softly, her eyes ancient and overflowing with the misery and turmoil she struggled to contain. "Only I can do something… I must kill you. By my own hands. It won't return my powers to their previous glory, but I will at least be allowed to return to my tribe with what magic I have left and live a semi-normal life."

"Really?" Ultear let out a sigh of relief, reaching down to her boot. "That is all? Then… here."

From the back of her leather shoe, Ultear drew out an intricate and deadly dagger. It was carved in a fashion common to the royalty of Icegard, and had a lovely shard of clear crystal embedded in its hilt. Ultear offered the dagger to the shocked young mermaid, a wistful smile upon her lips.

"Do it, Meredy. If taking my life is what is needed to break this curse upon you, then I gladly forfeit it."

Meredy exploded.

"ARE YOU MAD?! This is your _life _we're talking about, Ultear! How could you just throw it away…"

"For you, Meredy, I would do anything. I love you, little one."

Before Meredy could move a muscle, Ultear raised the dagger, aiming it at her own heart. She closed her eyes and plunged it down.

A screech of shattering metal greeted her ears as the handle of her dagger harmlessly grazed her chest. Ultear's eyes flew open to gaze at the disfigured weapon in her hands. She glanced up from her trembling limbs to observe Meredy looking just as shocked, her hand raised and the gentle fading glow of strong magic receding from her fingertips. Meredy gazed in shock from her fingers, to the broken weapon, to Ultear's eyes. The young mermaid's gaze halted there, regarding the raven-haired mage with an emotion that Ultear recognized very well. It was the expression she had seen in her mother's eyes before, and in her own whenever she looked in a mirror with a certain mermaid in mind. Meredy lunged forward, capturing the human mage in a tight and desperate embrace, sobs racking her body. Ultear held her close, happy that her young companion had at last, seemed to find peace.

Suddenly, with a gasp, Ultear drew back. She stared down at the meregirl, who had… started to glow. Her entire body was ablaze, the colors surrounding her representing all shades of a rainbow. Meredy looked just as bewildered as Ultear felt as they stared at the magical display together. After a few moments, Meredy's glowing subsided, and she returned to her normal humanoid state.

She blinked. "...What just happened?"

Ultear blinked back. "I do not know… Isn't this a part of your mermaid lore?"

"Nay, I have never heard of a curse being removed in this way…"

"Oh, it has been removed then? Thank god, you looked like a humongous firefly, I was afraid you were transforming into a glowing bug…"

"Ultear! This is no time for jokes!"

"Dearest, every time is a time for jest." Ultear laughed, giddy from joy and relief. "As you will soon learn as we travel together. For I am never letting you out of my sight again, little one. I shall haunt you till your dying day…"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Meredy sighed, her own happiness and relief evident in the sparkle in her eyes and the bright grin she could not seem to subdue. "But… right. From this day forth, we shall be inseparable! You shall be my mother…"

"Nay! I'm far too young to be your mother!"

"And I shall be your beloved daughter!"

"More like an exasperating little sister! Again, I am far too young and beautiful to be a mother…"

"And all shall look at us and think 'Oh, if only we were as lucky as that old lady, to have such breathtaking pink-locked progeny…"

"… Why Meredy, was that your first joke?" Ultear chortled. "That was pitiful! And I would know, I've traveled with Mr. Sober and serious for the past two years. Heaven knows that Jellal can't tell a joke to save his life…"

"Hmph. I shall excel with practice."

"That you shall, little one. That you shall."


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thanks to all those who favorited and followed!**

**ABT4Life - Yup, there's more about the mermaid's curse that'll be revealed in upcoming chapters. **

**SistershoOk - Thanks! You guys are going to get more details about those black flames in this chapter…**

**valerioux - Thank You! Yeah, and you guessed it - the black flames are related to his 'curse'... more details about all that below ;-)**

**Lilyren - Thank you! And welcome to this story! Jellal is on his way - a few more chapters to go, and then his and Erza's story will start…**

**Guest - Thanks!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hi Strange One, _

_It has been a long time since I have written, a fact that you have reminded me of multiple times in your last letter. Quite harshly, I may add. But then again, you are strange - even for a human - so I guess I should expect peculiar behavior like that from you. But honestly… I was happy to receive your last letter. The stories of all the awesome pranks you pulled on unsuspecting humans were hilarious! Happy and I laughed so long and hard that we had at least five beings check in on us (whilst we were in our tent) to see if we had lost our sanity. _

_That's part of the reason why I did not write back sooner. Your letters are warm and funny and uplifting. Mine are not. They can't be! I'm in the middle of a bloody war. And the letter I must write now will be the worst one to date. But… you are my friend. My best friend, apart from Happy, and I owe you the truth. So on that note - here goes. _

_Not too long ago, during a skirmish with our foes, I got worked up and unleashed a variation of my roar that I'd never done before. The flames were black, mixed with a little crimson. It was more powerful than my strongest dragon roar! And it incinerated the enemy. Which was good! Only… The demons I killed with that roar did not resurrect. At all. So my superiors ordered a test. They asked me to touch a special lumeniore crystal that had been charged with pure high fairy magic. This is a test that the magical alliance army uses to uncover demon spies. If any being other than a demon were to touch it, it would turn grey or some other color. If a demon were to touch it, it would turn pitch black and, depending on the magical prowess of the devil, it could shake or vibrate. Guess what happened when I touched it? _

_It turned pitch black. And it shattered, Luce. _

_So. I'm a demon. Well, half demon technically. And pretty powerful from the looks of it. That scar we kept thinking was a curse? It actually turns out it was the spot where demon blood was injected into my veins. It looks like my draconic magic fought hard to repress my new demonic side - it managed to prevent it from becoming the dominant magic within me, but it could not rid my system of it. I'm half demon, Luce. The race that my people despise the most - half my blood is __**theirs**__. I'd never felt so lost and alone as I did that moment they… confirmed what I am. No. Part of what I am. I cling to my dragon heritage even when I know so many dragons judge and condemn me. Or worse, see me as a salvation sent to win this blasted war. _

_I've been promoted. I am now a Major of the Magical Alliance Army, Dragon Division. There has been talk of finding a suitable subordinate for me. Apparently, my superiors do not fully trust me to remain 'stable' in the midst of battle. They fear my demonic part will take over and I may switch sides. Our side could not afford a loss that great. We need every damn hand we have. So far, the candidates suggested have been a couple of haughty northern dragons, but father is fighting the upper brass tooth and nail on the appointment. He says he has someone specific in mind, although he refuses to tell me who. He's been very supportive of me. All my friends and family here have been. Shocked, sad and even a little scared… but supportive. How could I expect anything more? I am a mutant. A freak. I wouldn't be surprised if you felt repulsed by me now. You are a human after all. Demonkind sees you as fodder. I wouldn't blame you if you wished to stop being my… _

_Lisanna, Mira and Elfman arrived yesterday. They are to join the battle tomorrow, as high ranking officers in the northern elven army. Mira, especially, is a strong addition. She has been training her demon take-over and has acquired a wide range of demonic presences to use in the upcoming skirmishes. That means she can wield demon magic and therefore kill demons. Elfman has been practicing his beast take over and Lisanna has been channeling the fastest animal spirits. They are not as appalled by me as some of the other magical beings. _

_A few human mages have come to our aid, some sent by King Silver, others just traveling mages eager to flex their fists. Not worth taking seriously, but we've welcomed them nonetheless - we beggars can't be choosers. _

_I miss you, Lucy. If I could turn back time to the days we spent together, idyllic and free, just two careless younglings lazing about in the enchanted forest - I would. This very damn instant. You're my best friend. My treasure. And you always will be._

_Even if… I have become a monster in your eyes. _

_Yours truly, _

_Natsu _

Natsu sat back, staring at the splotchy words on the parchment with wide, vacant eyes. Slowly, with trembling fingers, he dropped the quill back into the inkwell, ignoring the splatter of dark liquid it caused on his calloused fingertips.

He continued to stare at the letter laying on the table, almost missing the soft patter of feet behind him.

"Natsu?"

Happy's voice had a note of timidity that it never used to have before. Natsu sighed, tired and worn from the emotional exercise of putting his thoughts and feelings on paper.

"What is it, Happy?"

"Is that your letter to Lucy?"

Natsu's dull gaze drifted to his friend's face. His body seemed to make a decision for him. Happy winced as the parchment suddenly burst into flames, the black edges of the rosy heat making it obvious that it was no accident.

"No."

Without another word, Natsu rose from the writing desk, marching swiftly to the entrance of their tent. He paused before he drew aside the curtain, looking over his shoulder at the silent exceed.

"Write a letter to Lucy yourself, Happy. Send her my apologies. I have been promoted, and will make time to write to her later. And… please leave my 'condition' out of it."

Natsu stepped outside, disappearing into the multitude of magical beings gathered for the purpose of war. Happy stood in the dark tent, his heart heavy with grief, his gaze still locked on the slightly fluttering curtain covering the entrance to their temporary abode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gajeel grit his teeth, willing his temper down.

He was doing that far too often these days. Only this time, it seemed more than justified.

After all, he could see his father and uncle with the exact same expressions on their faces, merely a few feet away. Their northern dragon superiors would do well to watch their backs least they suffer an 'accident' at the hands of their ferocious southern cousins. Gajeel smirked when he caught his father's eye. His parent merely rolled his eyes in response. They were all on the same page.

The elderly haughty northern dragon had finally wound down his droning speech, oblivious to the glares and disgruntled expressions of his southern cousins.

"Therefore, as the northern high war council has discussed, we are ready to implement this plan. We will attack the demon village in the dead of night - thereby reducing the chance they will be prepared for our attack - and take out as many of their soldiers stationed there before daybreak. That will increase our chances of winning the next few battles drastically…"

"What of civilian casualties, sir?" Igneel's voice boomed in the smallish tent, his tall, battle-hardened and muscular figure creating a stark contrast to the hunched and frail form of the northern dragon elder.

The elder frowned, unable or unwilling to reply. Instead, the slithery voice of General Kalisha, the Field Marshal's right hand dragon, responded.

"Why, they get what they deserve of course. The concept of 'civilian' amongst demons is a little redundant - for every single one of them is a fighter. They are far more obsessed with war than we dragons could ever hope to be. Whilst we love the honor and structure of battle, demons thirst for blood. The chaos, the destruction, the death of a fight is what excites them, and that is irrespective of whether they march with an army or stay at home cooking at their hearths. To offer them the chance to fight would be us doing them a favor, General Igneel."

Igneel grit his teeth, his eyes blazing with contained fury. "That does not mean we, as dragons, can condone the killing or harming of hatchlings and innocent females and males. Whether they be demon or not."

Kalisha raised a brow, a mocking smile upon his lips. "Perhaps… the concept of a demon hatchling hits a little too close to home, your majesty?" His sly gaze drifted to the far corner where Gajeel stood. Gajeel stiffened as the General's gaze drifted over him to land on his neighbor. The unusually sober and stoic Natsu.

"Pay heed to what you utter next, Kalisha. I will hold you to your words. We in the south have not turned our back on our heritage like you heathens of the north. And true to our ancient code, we are prepared to defend our young to the death..." Igneel growled, his eyes flashing with challenge as they locked on General Kalisha's.

"That is enough, Igneel." Field Marshal Herschel swept into the tent, fixing the fuming fire-dragon with a glare, "We have more important matters to decide - we can save your insubordination discussion for later."

Igneel glared at the ground, his fists clenching and unclenching in a futile attempt to assuage his rage. A firm grasp on his shoulder startled him for a moment. Igneel glanced sideways, only to see the look of solidarity his Lieutenant General gave him. With a deep breath, Igneel willed himself into a more calm state, looking at his superior once more with his head held high. Herschel remained oblivious to the entire exchange, busy rummaging through the sheaf of parchments in his hands.

"You have all been briefed about our next plan of action. The only detail we have not yet gone over is the contingent chosen to accomplish this noble and important mission - and who will have the honor of leading them."

Herschel paused, his eyes skimming over the gathered assembly. Gajeel's heart dropped to his stomach when the Field Marshal's gaze landed on him and did not move on.

"As per extensive and careful discussion within the high council for war, the dragon who has been awarded this honor is… Captain Gajeel."

"NO! YOU CHOOSE MY SON FOR YOUR BLASTED SUICIDE MISSION?! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Metalicana's bellow echoed in the pin drop silence that followed the Field Marshals announcement. Herschel turned slowly, his gaze piercing and deadly as it locked upon that of the despairing metal dragon's.

"One more outburst from you, Metalicana, and I will cast you out of the dragon army and strip you of what little dignity you have left. This is your final warning."

Metalicana gave an involuntary sob, his head drooping against his chest, whilst Igneel beside him shook with his own barely contained rage and grief. A look passed between the two brothers before they raised their heads to face their superior, ready to cast aside their honor for the sake of the youngling who had suffered enough.

A quiet voice interrupted them.

"Permission to speak, sir."

Herschel reluctantly turned away from the incensed southern dragons, frowning slightly at the speaker.

"Whatever you have to say can't be as important as what these two fools had just been planning on doing, can it?"

Natsu gazed back at his northern superior, his face impassive and his answering voice a careful monotone.

"I leave that to your esteemed judgment, sir. I only wish to offer an alternative that would change this from a 'suicide' mission, to an undoubtedly successful one."

Herschel raised a brow, intrigued despite his loathing for the demonic dragon youngling.

"Very well then. Speak."

"With all due respect to the high council, choosing the next drake of the ore dragons to lead the assault on the village of Draca only has a fifty percent chance of success." Natsu paused, letting his words sink in, as his blank gaze shifted from his superior to the wall of the tent. "Gajeel's high fairy magic kills them - but in a gentle, almost merciful manner. It does not inspire fear in them, and is the reason their offensive strikes have been weaker than they are capable of. They do not yet view us as a threat. To bring home the impact of this war, to earn their respect and thereby progress our battles, we must strike swift and hard. The entire demon village must be destroyed. In one shot."

The sudden babble of voices that rose in the tent could be heard well from afar, curious soldiers resting nearby craning their necks towards their leader's tent.

Inside, the Field Marshal quieted the ruckus with a curt and distinctive bark of Silence!. He turned back to the younger dragon, his own unease apparent in the stiff set of his shoulders and the tight grasp he held on the parchment still in his hand.

"Err… Your observations on the demon's view of us is reasonably close to the picture we have received from our spies… So… They need to be tortured before they are killed? Fine then. We will deploy a few of our fire dragon warriors to burn them to a crisp before Gajeel strikes…"

"No. That is not what I said. They must be decimated all at once. No survivors. It is the only message our… their kind understands."

Herschel gulped a tad nervously. The cold and distant tone of Natsu's voice sent a chill down the spines of even the most battle hardened soldiers in that tent, and the matter of fact way he spoke of the destruction of an entire demon village rattled even him. However, the young dragon had a point. Brushing aside his unease, Herschel addressed Igneel's son in a gruff voice.

"Then what do you suggest we do, dragon?"

"Send me."

Herschel raised a brow. "Ah. I see. Well, I must say, although it is rather refreshing to see a southern dragon take initiative in his own career advancement, you cannot expect us to swallow all your tall tales and send you at the head of our most valuable contingent…"

"No. Send me alone. Trust me when I say, you do not want any of our allies within five hundred yards of me when I begin that fight."

This time, the dragons gathered in the tent could not hide their shivers and gasps of horror. Natsu remained impervious to the horrified glances thrown his way, his own blank, lifeless stare still locked on a distant point.

"… W-we cannot allow that. There must be at least one dragon warrior by your side, otherwise how would we know the true outcome of the battle if there was only your word for it?" Herschel could feel sweat beading on his brow. As loathe as he was to admit it, the young fire dragon before him was unnerving him.

Natsu continued in his monotone.

"Send spies to observe the village from afar. When I'm done with it, they will know."

"… Still… W-we of the council cannot in good conscience send you alone into a battle…"

"Really?" The flash of fury in his eyes finally broke his empty gaze, Natsu's emerald eyes seeking out Herschel's immediately. "Most of my battles to date have been fought alone - as well as those fought by my southern brothers. But very well - if you insist on one other dragon warrior being there, then it has to be Gajeel."

Herschel finally relaxed, a triumphant leer replacing the uneasy look of moments before.

"Your father has requested that he be appointed your subordinate many times before - I see your plan now. Is this just an attempt to further your cousin's own military advancement?"

The glare Natsu fixed upon him caused even the battle-hardened and hard-hearted Field Marshal of the Dragons to quail momentarily.

"Gajeel is the only being capable of surviving the fallout of my demon magic when I go all out. You can either believe me, or… allow me to demonstrate on yourself. Your choice, oh esteemed leader."

Natsu's lips twisted into a cruel smirk at the end of his speech, the black markings on his upper right arm inconspicuously beginning to trickle further down his muscular appendage. Herschel held his gaze, his own turning solemn and contemplative. He raised a hand, silencing a few of his northern brothers before they even started to speak.

"Very well. Gajeel will be your Captain. You both march on Draca tonight."

Natsu bowed to his superiors, spinning on his heel and marching out of the tent without a backward glance. The northern dragons immediately began a loud discussion of the events that had just transpired, once again missing the worried and sorrowful glances exchanged between their southern brethren.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thanks to all those who favorited and followed!**

**SistershoOk - That's the idea ;-) **

**valerioux - Yeah, but Lucy doesn't get mad thanks to Happy. He's their little sneaky cupid.**

**Guest - Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one too.**

**LovelyLovelyLove - No problem! This question actually comes at a really good time - you'll see there's a time-skip mentioned in this chapter. After the time-skip, Lucy and her age group friends would be around 15, Natsu and his gang - 16, while all the others (Cana, Erza etc) - 18+. These are approximated - I'm trying to spread out this 'part' of the story over their teens. By the time the war ends, (and Part 3 begins) all of them would be in their early 20s. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gajeel took a deep, shuddering breath.

He could never unsee what he had seen. However much he wanted too.

The attack on Draca had been everything Natsu had promised… and worse. Gajeel couldn't forget the blood and gore he had been a front row spectator too. It shocked him that it had been far worse than the worst sights he had seen in his months of battles so far. As much as he hated to admit it… for the first time since he had begun battling in this war, he had felt dread - far worse than the fear that enveloped him before the beginning of each fight he entered. He had watched his cousin mercilessly incinerate demon after demon and _level_ all the buildings in the entire town with a magical blast so fierce that the after effects reached the magical alliance's camp at least a thousand yards away. Gajeel had barely survived the aftermath, his high fairy magic coming to his aid at the last minute by adding a protective coating to his steel hide. The handful of allies who had been sent closer to Draca to 'spy' on him and Natsu had not been as lucky - they had been destroyed in the wave of black heat that had enveloped the town and every living thing in its vicinity.

Natsu had not been jesting when he had said they would know when he destroyed Draca. The only thing left of the demonic village now, was a charred, barren landscape covered with black ash.

As unnerved as their superiors had been by Natsu's destructive display, they had been thrilled with the outcome. Their demonic enemies were now far more wary of them, and had even stumbled a bit, allowing the magical alliance a few crucial wins. Mostly with Natsu's heavy aid. As a reward for his services, Natsu had been promoted to Colonel, whilst Gajeel had been promoted to his Lieutenant.

It would have all been well, if only… Gajeel could have forgotten the horror of that day.

The being responsible for it all sat beside him, calmly eating his midday rations. Seemingly oblivious to the looks of disgust, fear and awe thrown his way…

"Are you going to eat that?"

Gajeel looked away, avoiding Natsu's eyes.

"Nay. Take it."

Natsu shrugged, snagging the metal dragon's plate and dumping its contents onto his own. With a mournful sigh, he began digging into the mostly-unappetising meal. His cousin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing askance at his fire-breathing brother.

"Hey, Natsu?"

Natsu hummed, not bothering to look up from his plate.

Gajeel rose from his spot on the bench, scanning the densely populated mess tent with a critical look. "We need to talk. Privately."

Natsu raised a brow, but rose from his seat as well, tossing his now-clean plate onto the pile of unwashed dishes in the corner as he followed his cousin outside.

Gajeel led him a good distance away, not bothering to glance back as he deftly navigated the rugged and rocky terrain that surrounded their camp. Natsu kept pace with him easily, his footsteps soft and stealthy as he navigated the rocky terrain. The two reached an outcrop of rock before Gajeel abruptly halted, whirling on his heel to face his cousin.

"I need to know how you really feel about what you… Fuck, my hands are trembling. You know what I'm asking you!"

Natsu did not look Gajeel in the eye. He fixed his gaze on a point in the distance, as he forced out a mocking, weak smile.

"First you wanted to talk 'privately' and then you ask me what my feelings are? Why Gajeel, I didn't know you swung this way. Honestly though, even if you weren't my cousin and the ugliest fucker I've ever met, I don't think I'd ever be interested in a romantic relationship with you…"

Gajeel groaned, glaring at the fire-dragon in front of him. "Stop joking! This is no laughing matter! You… you were terrifying out there, during the battle of Draca. Everyone around you now either hails you as a God or shuns you as a monster. Yet you carry on as if you don't care - heck, you didn't even seem to care as you annihilated the inhabitants of that village! Why? Is that the truth of your feelings? Have you turned into a cold, heartless beast? For if you have, I will put an end to you. Cousin or not. I will not stand by and watch as you descend into darkness…"

Natsu cut him short with a sigh, returning his gaze to his cousin's, grief rampaging in the depths of his emerald eyes. "You've grown quite dramatic, cousin. Or that might be your high fairy magic talking, it has a tendency to make you more touchy-feely. As for your assumptions… I understand why you think I'm a cold, heartless beast. And if you wish to put me down for good… Please do. Fuck it, I might beg you to do it anyway at some point in this bloody war, so you might as well do it sooner than later."

Gajeel's tense stance relaxed, as he regarded his cousin. Natsu's tone was callous and indifferent, but the misery in his eyes and the defeated slump of his shoulders told another story.

"Now who's being dramatic?" Gajeel gave his cousin a wan smile that was not returned.

"Look, I just wanted to know if you realized the immensity of what you'd done…"

"OH DRAGON GODS, OF COURSE I DO!" Natsu took a step back, pulling at his hair and desperately trying to contain the scream that threatened to escape. "What I did there has haunted my dreams every single damn day since it happened! Every being I care about can no longer look me in the eye… even Happy! But no one understands that I didn't want to destroy all those innocent beings, but it was either them or… When the opportunity to purge Draca came about, I grabbed it because I HAD NO FUCKING CHOICE!"

Gajeel frowned. "... What do you mean by 'you had no choice'?"

Natsu clenched his hands, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths in an attempt to calm his frame which trembled with rage and self-pity.

"My demon magic is maturing. Rapidly. As it matures it is… 'normal' for it to seek out destruction. At first, the demons I destroyed in my battles were sufficient to keep this 'need' sated, but as time progressed it started clamoring for more. I tried denying it, but… then it just started overwhelming me, and there were times I almost hurt my friends and allies without even realizing it. So, to keep everyone safe from what I was turning out to be, I fought in the battle of Draca. It has helped… mostly. The 'urge' to destroy is manageable now. Though it grows stronger again, day by day. I will need another 'Draca' soon, and this time even that may not be enough, for the final stage of my maturity is far, far worse…" Natsu trailed off, his dead eyes gazing at a point in the distance, an air of defeat and hopelessness ensconcing him.

Gajeel stared at his cousin, his mouth agape, and his gaze filled with pity.

"Have you told anyone else all this?"

"No." Natsu returned his gaze to Gajeel's, his look beseeching. "And for now, I don't wish anyone else to know. Especially not Happy. Or… my Father."

Gajeel sighed but nodded. Happy was distraught as it was - the little exceed would only worry incessantly and make mistakes in battle due to his distraction. As for King Igneel… he would probably drop everything and drag his son back to Alagesia - war be damned. Gajeel frowned as another thought hit him.

"Hey, Salamander. How do you know so much about your demon magic?"

Natsu frowned as well, considering the question. "I-I think whoever 'experimented' on me also implanted the knowledge of demon heritage in me. But this knowledge was locked away by my dragon, and I'm only able to access it now because my demon magic is triggering it. Well, a little of it. I have a feeling there's a lot more…"

"Hmm. Makes sense, I guess. Errr… I suppose I've got to ask this… what's the last stage of your demon maturity?"

Natsu, who had been relaxing considerably after getting so much off his chest, stiffened once again.

"Let's try to end this blasted war before you find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two years later_

"General Natsu."

Natsu stood straight and tall, his gaze rooted on the tent wall behind the Field Marshal.

"Some of our men have noticed a variety of birds flying away from your tent on a fairly regular basis. A few weeks ago, we intercepted one such bird, and retrieved this."

The Field Marshal pulled out a sheet of parchment, waving it mockingly in Natsu's face. Natsu's blank look had him withdrawing it a moment later with a frown.

"Who is this 'strange one' you've referred to? Is that a code name for a demon spy?"

"No sir."

"Well then, who is this?"

Natsu remained silent, his hollow, lifeless stare still locked on the empty space before him.

Herschel let out a hiss of frustration, crumpling the parchment and throwing it into the fire pit crackling away at the center of the tent.

"Whoever or whatever they are, you are to halt all correspondence with them effective immediately. That is an order. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed, General."

Natsu exited the tent after a low bow to his superior, ignoring the whispers and sneers of the lower officials gathered in the vicinity outside. He made his way through camp, weaving through the maze of temporary abodes, deftly avoiding contact with any beings he knew. He was only in the mood to talk to one being right now, and he knew where to find him.

He halted in front of a campfire, around which a cheery group of dragons sat, the center of the gathering being two polar opposite draconic lads - one with a head of light yellow hair, the other with longer, silky, raven black locks.

"Sting."

The light haired dragon shot up from his spot, whirling around to face his commanding officer. He almost tripped over the bench in his haste to offer a salute, a nervous yet excited look upon his visage.

"S-sir!"

"Follow me."

Natsu marched away from the gathering, a fidgety Sting in tow. Rogue shared a worried glance with his companions, before slowly starting up the conversation again.

Once they were sufficiently far away, Natsu whirled on his heel, facing his subordinate.

"Are you and Rogue still a part of the security detail assigned to guard the next weapons shipment from Alagesia?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then I have a task for both of you. Something I feared would happen has occurred - I need you to deliver a message to a friend back home. It must be done with the utmost discretion. Can I trust you to handle this?"

Natsu crossed his fingers behind his back. It was a huge risk bringing the twin dragons into this affair, but he had no other choice. Neither he nor Happy could afford to run this errand themselves, they were being monitored far too closely.

"Of course! I will not let you down, sir."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief. At the very least, the dragon lad was eager. Despite the increasingly monstrous battles Natsu was an instigator of, Sting had surprisingly maintained the same level of hero worship he had always had towards his childhood idol. A fact that Natsu had no choice but to exploit now.

"Very well. Find a good excuse to talk to Happy before you depart tomorrow - tell him 'the strange one said hello' and he will give you the letter, along with further instructions. Please don't fail me, Sting."

"I'll make you proud, Natsu. I promise."

Natsu did not respond. He glanced around furtively, ascertaining that they had not been overheard. With a brisk nod to the light dragon he stalked away, each step he took further cementing the wall he began building around his heart.

He could not tell how his golden haired friend would react after reading his letter, but he was prepared for the worst. His fingers automatically brushed the key shaped charm still attached to his wrist band. It was one of the two ornaments he always wore, the other being his dragon medallion on a chain, that all dragons wore into battle. The memory of the fire in her eyes when she had gifted the little ornament to him still stood fresh in his heart. The strength of spirit and passion she had exuded that fateful day had been contagious - the mere memory of it had been enough to sustain him during some of his lowest moments in the war. His promise to her was sometimes the only thing that prevented him from just ending his miserable existence. Surely she could help him, the way she already had when they were younger? His heart ached from the way he missed her, and he hoped he had done the right thing…

In asking her to come away with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loke raised his hand, fist poised to knock on the door. And then he dropped it. Taking a steadying breath, he raised it again… only to drop it to his side at the last instant.

Why was it so damn hard to just _knock_.

Loke let out a frustrated hiss, running a hand through his stylishly disheveled orange locks. If he was being entirely honest with himself, he knew exactly why it was so hard. He was nervous. He was angry. But most of all, he was worried. Something had happened in the time he and the other Celestial spirits had been forced to attend an urgent meeting in the Celestial realm. Something that had the usually gentle and happy Yukino biting back harsh replies and sobbing inconsolably in her pillow at night. Something that had the entire castle in a flurry of scandalous and sleazy rumors. Something that had changed their Princess.

Loke had tried getting to the bottom of the mystery by approaching Lucy's friends, but found that apart from Yukino, none of the others had been by her side for the past month either. Erza was on a tour of the provinces, doing her duty of guarding her bumbling, simpering and pathetic leige lord. Makarov was still far up north leading his troops into battle, and Lucy's other magical friends were either MIA or up north participating in the demon wars. Well, except for Cana. He had run into the perpetual drunk just the other day, but when he had tried probing her for details, the sly girl had merely shrugged her shapely shoulders and had told him to 'mind his own fucking business'. In less polite terms. She knew something, but she wouldn't open up either, the witch…

Loke gazed at the door, his heart giving a pang as he thought of the beautiful, lively, spirited young woman who resided on the other side. Who, just a short month back, had been so full of light and laughter. Who now walked the halls of her castle with her head held high in haughty aloofness. Who never laughed anymore, and seldom even smiled. Who answered him and the other spirits with unerring politeness - a far cry from the mischievous sauciness she always used to accost them with. Even Lady Aquarius, who usually bemoaned her student's un-princess like behavior, had been caught with a worried look upon her face when her former pupil had responded to a question with a perfect princess reply. She was… far too formal. Too detached. As if she had locked away her heart and could no longer react like her normal, joyful self…

Loke sighed. He raised his fist yet again.

"Sir Loke?"

Loke whirled around, bringing him face to face with the person he had been both eager and dreading to meet. Eager to get to the bottom of her strange mood. Dreading the fact that something he would say or do could drive her further away. His previous attempts had been far from successful, after all, and if it weren't for the fact that Lady Aquarius had threatened him with her favorite punishment of waterboarding, he would not have ventured this last attempt. That, and he was very worried about Lucy.

Loke brushed aside his musings, adorning a jaunty, cocky grin as he addressed his pretty princess.

"Your majesty! Just the exquisite royal I wished to talk too…"

Lucy fumbled with the scrolls she was balancing in her arms, walking past Loke and pushing open the ornate doors of her ante-chamber. She waved him inside after her, barely sparing him a glance as she spread the collection of scrolls on a plain round desk at the center of the room.

"You wished to speak to me? What about?"

Loke coughed delicately, clearing his throat as he pondered. He had already tried teasing her and using his suave charms to coax an explanation from her. Neither had worked. His only recourse now was to be completely honest - as her friend, he could not bear to see her so unlike herself.

"Lucy, did something bad happen when the rest of the Celestial spirits and I were not here last month?"

Lucy did not look up from her serious perusal of the parchments scattered on the table, but Loke noted the slight tremble of her hands on the spread out sheets.

"Oh. No, nothing out of the normal, Loke."

"Really? Lucy, I can't help but feel you're hiding something…"

Lucy looked up at this. Her chocolate brown eyes, devoid of their usual sparkle and mirth, locked onto his steady gaze.

"I'm fine, Loke. Just… tired. If I haven't been myself, I apologize."

She plucked one of the parchments out of the pile, turning around as she rolled the paper back into a scroll. Before she could take a step towards her inner chamber Loke's cool, light hand fell on her shoulder, the motion inadvertently shifting the sleeve of her dress slightly off as his fingertips accidentally brushed through her golden strands. Lucy screamed, throwing herself backwards and away from the offending touch, her eyes wide with fear and anxiety. She whirled around just in time to catch the stunned, grief-stricken look on Loke's face.

"Lucy…"

Lucy followed his eyes to the bruises he could make out on her collarbone. She frantically corrected her dress, refusing to meet his eyes. She whirled back around, but before she could take another step away, a crushing wave of grief overwhelmed her, bringing her to her knees as her sobs finally escaped. Loke knelt down beside her, his own slender and fit form shaking with suppressed sorrow and rage as he spoke low words of solace to his master. After her sobs had subsided a bit, he gently helped her to her feet, steering her to the cushion-laden sofa in the corner of her chamber. He sat down next to her in silence, as she took deep stuttering breaths, attempting to overcome her momentary lapse of poise. At last she seemed to settle, her breathing easier and her eyes less panicked - but still haunted with a deadened, soulless look.

"Lucy… What… happened?"

"No, Loke." Lucy placed a single slender finger on his lips, her eyes tired and pleading. "Do not ask me. Trust me when I say, you do not want to know."

"That's ridiculous! Tell me what hurt you, Lucy! I'll make sure to inflict a punishment so fierce that…"

"No. Whatever happened has already been… handled. These wounds are nothing. They will heal soon enough. I-I could find no other way. I had to pay a price to protect a dear friend, and though it was a little steep, I have no regrets."

"You speak in riddles, little one. Why won't you just tell me what has injured you so?…"

Lucy shook her head, her gaze fixed on the rug at her feet. Loke sat beside her completely motionless, stubbornly refusing to move until he received a response. At last Lucy relented, raising her head again to face the anxious lion spirit.

"I-If I promise to return to my usual self within a fortnight, will you allow me to keep this secret and not ask me about what transpired last month ever again?"

Loke frowned. "Why don't you trust me, Lucy? Why must you keep this a secret in the first place?"

Lucy's gaze returned to the rug as Loke waited once again, this time his impatience getting the better of him.

"Okay, fine! If you are so determined to be quiet… then so be it. But remember, we are always watching you, dear Lucy. Your spirit friends all care for you. We would do anything to protect and help you, if only you would trust and confide in us. If you truly wish to keep a secret… then we cannot force you to open up. If ever you should need us, though, remember that we are right here." Loke hesitated. "I suppose Yukino knows your secret. Is that why even she is acting out of character?"

Lucy stiffened, turning her face away from Loke. "You surmised correctly. And she has made a promise to me to keep whatever transpired last month solely between ourselves, so do not bother harassing her for details." Lucy turned back to her spirit friend, her gaze considerably softened. "That being said, I know she has not been herself either, and that is yet another cause for concern for the spirits. I will speak to her. We both shall endeavor to return to our normal selves soon."

With that Lucy rose from her seat, entering her inner chambers as she closed the door behind her, effectively dismissing her spirit friend.

Loke stared at the closed door, his mind a whirl with thoughts and worries.

What could possibly have happened?!


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thanks to everyone who favorited and followed! **

**SistershoOk - He he. You will… **

**valerioux - Well, even though Natsu was mentioned in the last chapter, I didn't exactly state that the friend she helped was him… ;-) **

**FireShifter - Welcome back! And yeah, I wanted Herschel to just be an overall despised character - that's why I went with an OC name. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter - a new ship in this AU is about to sail… **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue scowled at the drink in his hand. Of all the places to be on a Saturday night, this would not have been his first choice. Or second. Heck, it wasn't even the last. Looking up from his glass, Rogue sighed, glaring at the source of his troubles.

Who beamed back at him unrepentantly.

"You can at least _look _guilty, you ass!"

"Why the hell should I feel guilty?! This was part of the instructions that we were given, and I was merely following them! Not my fault if you didn't listen while I was detailing the plan!"

"We were simply supposed to start our trip to the clearing from this point! The instructions said nothing about coming inside! And you didn't tell me that Fairy Tail was a _bar _you imbecile! I assumed it was a theater of some sort. Who names a bar such a dainty, whimsical name?…"

"Oh, so it's okay if we visit a _theater_ during war-time but not okay if we step into a bar for a quick drink?!"

"_You know I have practically zero alcohol tolerance._ Besides, Fro and I had such a beautiful evening planned…"

"Ah ha! And the truth comes out! You're just sour because I'm keeping you from your precious exceed friend! Besides, you know that you had nothing of the sort planned! Fro and Lector are back at our quarters, sleeping off the strain of the journey - all you would've done is curled up in a corner with a book, checking on your beloved cat every few minutes."

"Grrr… I give up. You're an imbecile. And a moron. And a heartless ass."

Sting threw his head back in a raucous laugh, attracting the attention of a few of the bar's quieter occupants. Rogue huffed, crossing his arms imperiously across his chest as he scowled at his dragon brother-in-arms.

"I just can't believe we're doing all this simply to act as courier boys." Rogue's voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you still have it safe, by and by?"

Sting nodded slowly, discreetly touching the slip of parchment tucked inside the hidden pocket within his vest.

Rogue sighed again, this time more in fatigue than anger, as he leaned back on the bar stool. "I still feel uncomfortable about this whole affair, Sting. We are basically going behind the backs of our Northern superiors to help Natsu get in touch with this… 'friend' of his. We have no idea who they really are! Except that Happy and Natsu refer to them as 'the strange one'. Honestly, that nickname isn't very comforting. I'm not sure this 'friend' of theirs is even trustworthy…"

"If Natsu trusts them, then I trust them." Sting said, his voice resolute and slightly harsh as he turned to his brother with a stern, imposing look upon his visage.

Rogue raised a brow, a hint of a smile on his own features. "Of course, Sting. I didn't mean to doubt your idol. It's just that you and Natsu have that trait in common - you are both very trusting. It is a wonderful quality, but naturally, those who care for you who are… err… less gullible, tend to be wary of those you easily accept. Such as Gajeel and I."

Sting rolled his eyes. "You're just fishing for a comparison between your hero and you!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

_Ahem_

A head of brown hair suddenly obscured the vision of the two dragon men, effectively halting their argument, as a curvy young woman leaned over between them, stretching seductively over the bar top. She addressed the barkeep with a saucy grin and a wink.

"One more fer tha road, ma fine fella!"

"Nay! You've had enough for tonight - it's a miracle you haven't gotten liver failure yet, girl!"

The buxom beauty scowled at the man, her look made far less impressive by the swaying motion she couldn't seem to stop executing.

"An I neva will! I got tha insides of ma ol man!"

"Aye! And your old man will have my hide if I give you one more drink tonight! Sorry, Cana!"

"CANA?!"

The dragon men chorused her name, taking in her figure with identical looks of shock on their faces. Cana raised a brow at the pair, effectively distracted from further harassing the bartender.

"Yea. Tha be ma name. Wha's it ta yer two?"

Sting jumped up from his stool, his face shining with eagerness. "Doncha recognize us?! It's me, Sting! And Mr. doom and gloom over here is Rogue! We're…"

"...Tha light and shadow dragons from ova near the coast! Yea, I know ya two! Especially you, lil youngin - ya used ta follow 'ol Natsu around like he was yer fuckin god…"

"Still does." Muttered Rogue under his breath, earning a glare from his dragon twin and an amused look from the saucy cinnamon-haired maiden.

"And yer the lil crapper who used to slobber all over 'ol Gajeel, am I right?!"

Sting crowed in laughter, pointing a gleeful finger at his now sulking brother. Cana took in the antics of the two with a gentler, fonder smile as she dragged a stool up from the side to sit between the pair.

"Watcha doin so far down south? Thought ya two went up ta help in tha war…"

"Weapons shipment. We're part of the security detail. We're leaving again tomorrow morning."

"Ah."

A comfortable silence followed as Cana observed the dragon brothers in increasing amusement as the pair seemed to secretly communicate about something. Rogue vigorously negated a point that Sting was pleading with him. Finally, Sting seemed to win the argument as Rogue turned away from his twin with a frown and a huff, returning to scowling at his untouched drink with an even heavier air of gloom surrounding him.

Sting turned to Cana, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"We need your help, Cana. We've got a… special task from Natsu and Happy that we have to perform. And although Happy has given us instructions on how to reach a certain place… we do not know how to contact 'the strange one' who is expected to be there…"

Cana raised a brow, a frown marring her pretty face. She seemed to debate internally before sitting up straighter with a sigh.

"It's gotta be God's will tha ya finish yer task successfully. Cause tha explanation would've been nonsense ta anyone else. Or a dangerous secret ya jus exposed…"

Sting ignored Rogue's triumphant whisper of _I told you that you're too trusting _as he fixed Cana with a sincere, intense gaze.

"I had to take the risk, Cana. And I know how close Natsu is to you. Or at least was, before the war began. If anyone could be a mutual friend of 'the strange one' that Natsu and Happy seem to be so close to, it had to be you. I _have _to succeed in this mission, Cana. To help him. Y-you have no idea how much Natsu is going through back in the war… and how much this 'strange one' seems to mean to him…"

Cana sighed, a haunted look in her eyes. "Ya have no idea how much tha 'strange one' has been through 'erself. Or how much Natsu means to 'er… although she'd neva admit it tha stubborn lil…"

"Her?" Rogue interrupted, forgetting to be gloomy and sulking in his curiosity.

Cana glanced around the bar, quietly ascertaining that no one had been paying them any heed.

"Follow me. I'll explain along tha way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They moved as silently as shadows, swift and sure under the cover of the dark moonless night. The wild animals inhabiting the enchanted woods wisely gave them a wide berth, easily sensing the hidden strength and aura of danger surrounding the pair. The quiet dragon men moved with the ease and stealth of warriors, making their way to the glade that was the spot of their rendezvous with the mysterious 'strange one' and her companion. The lighter-haired of the pair slowed as they reached their destination, scenting the air as he exchanged a confirming glance with his raven-haired kin. They could make out the scents of two females in the glade yonder, just as Cana had promised. The dragon men approached the edge of the clearing slowly, caution coloring their actions out of habit. Rogue drifted to the front, the better of the two at navigating the shadows of the darkened woods. He paused once he reached the border between the forest and the glade, scanning the clearing for its occupants. His keen dragon sight soon narrowed in on two feminine figures, one huddled on the ground with her head resting on her knees, while the other kneeled next to her, rubbing comforting circles into her back and speaking in a voice so soft and gentle that even Rogue's keen hearing could not make out the words. Confirming that there was no danger, the shadow dragon emerged from the comfort of his element, entering the open space lit only with the glow of fireflies. He slowly approached the pair of maidens at the center, his hands raised in a placating gesture of surrender. The young maiden huddled on the ground whipped her head up at the sound of his approach - her chocolate brown eyes arresting him with their fiery depths.

"Are you the shadow dragon Cana spoke of?"

Rogue nodded, momentarily speechless. The young woman who had addressed him was beautiful - but that was not what had startled him. She had obviously been crying, the tear tracks still clearly visible on her porcelain cheeks, but the fire and intensity of her gaze belied the weakness such an act would have suggested. As she rose to stand, her gaze still boring into his, Rogue could understand why she so fascinated a passionate and fierce flame-wielding dragon like Natsu. She was passion and fire itself.

"Well? Are you?"

"A-ah, yes. I am Rogue, and this is Sting. He bears a message from your friend, Natsu."

The golden-haired girl raised a brow. "Err… I see." She exchanged a wary glance with the young woman standing next to her, a maiden who looked equally as exquisite in her own way. The other young woman turned to Rogue, her short, silver-hued locks ruffled by the gentle night breeze wafting through the clearing.

"Sir, I am a mage, and yet I am unable to detect your friend's presence. Is he using a complex concealing charm, or is he a type of being skilled in hiding?"

"Hiding? Detecting his presence? Why would you need to do that, he's standing right… OH FOR THE LOVE OF...!"

Rogue had finally glanced behind him to clear the misconception the young ladies seemed to be under - only to see an empty spot where his idiot brother was _supposed_ to be standing.

"STING, YOU MISERABLE COWARD! GET OUT HERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT!"

A thump and a curse from the woods assured him that he had been heard. With a long suffering sigh, Rogue turned back to the young ladies who were regarding him curiously.

"Err… I beg your pardon. He'll be out of the forest momentarily. I'm quite surprised he didn't follow me out here as planned - he's actually far more sociable than I. And he has been especially keen on meeting you, Milady." Rogue nodded politely at Lucy. "He is quite devoted to Natsu - reveres him as his idol, in fact - and he was eager to meet the friend Natsu thinks so highly of."

"Natsu is still alive then? The news you bear is not…" Lucy trailed off, her pale complexion slowly regaining color.

"Oh no!" Rogue smiled, relaxing a little as he sensed his brother's fit and tall form approaching the group. "He is fine. Well, as 'fine' as one can be in the midst of war. However, the news we actually bear may still not be pleasant, for we were sent here with a letter and a warning - Natsu is being closely monitored by his superiors, and he won't be able to correspond as he used to. The message we bear may be the last he can write to you."

Lucy became deathly pale once more, her gaze searching Rogue's. Slowly, she nodded, as if in acceptance of a death sentence.

Rogue felt a deep sorrow settle in his bones as he held her gaze - the attachment and affection she bore for the fire dragon was palpable in that one look. To be the bearers of such grim news to one so loyal and caring, was indeed a sordid affair.

He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, clearing his throat to offer what he knew were just empty platitudes to the distressed maiden, when a voice from behind interrupted him.

"What is your name, Milady?"

Rogue felt like face-palming. He had been conversing with these two women for at least ten minutes now, and not once had he bothered to ask them their names. It was no wonder they called him the anti-social twin. With a proud smirk, Rogue inclined his head to observe his socially suave brother in action. The moment his eyes fell on Sting, however, his thoughts halted in their track.

Sting's eyes were not on the golden-haired maiden as Rogue had assumed. Instead, his brother's gaze was locked with that of the soft-spoken silver-haired mage. And his expression was filled with an intensity and seriousness that Rogue only saw in his brother during the height of their battles. Yet, there was still warmth and affection in his gaze, with an underlying feeling of adoration. Sting's entire form seemed to radiate joy. Not the usual playful exuberance that the light dragon was famous for, but a deeper, subtler ecstasy that enveloped not just him, but those standing beside him as well.

The young maiden whose gaze Sting still steadily held, gazed back at him in awe and wonder, her snowy white skin stained a rosy pink with a shy blush. Her eyes were glowing with admiration that matched the light dragon's as she parted her luscious lips to stammer out a reply.

"Y-Yukino, sir dragon."

The pair continued to gaze at each other, seemingly oblivious to the other occupants of the clearing.

Rogue blinked. This was… unexpected. He glanced at the other maiden, curious to see her reaction to the strange scene unfolding before them. The golden-haired young woman was regarding the pair with a puzzled frown, her eyes darting between the dragon and her friend a few times before finally settling on the dragon man.

"Sir Sting. The letter?"

Sting started, whipping his head about searching for the source of the words. He finally noticed the golden-haired maiden standing beside Yukino, her brow raised and a shrewd smirk slowly appearing on her face.

"O-oh yes! And you are…?"

The young maiden grinned at this, throwing a sly glance at her own companion. Yukino blushed once again under her friend's teasing gaze, as the brown-eyed woman turned back to Sting, her expression instantly sobering as she reached out a slender hand for her prize.

"Lucy… Also known as 'the strange one'."

Sting nodded, retrieving the small scroll tucked away safely in his vest. He handed it to the maiden, who clutched it like a lifeline, her trembling hands pressing the simple parchment close to her heart. Without a word she whirled on her heel, repairing to the other end of the glade to peruse her epistle in privacy.

The remaining three discreetly averted their eyes from her, not wishing to intrude on a moment so intimate and delicate. Instead, Rogue turned to his brother.

"Why did you not follow me into the glade?"

Stings answering blush said volumes, as the light dragon scowled and promptly turned his back on his brother, facing the silver-haired damsel instead.

"Err… I heard you say earlier that you are a mage. May I ask what type of magic you practice?"

"O-oh! Certainly. I am a celestial spirit mage…"

"Really?! Incredible! They are so rare these days! And your magic is light magic, like mine! I'm a dragon of light, you see…"

"That sounds amazing! Would you show me a spell?"

"Sure! Here's one of my favorite dragon roars…"

"Yukino."

Lucy placed a heavy hand on Yukino's shoulder, as if leaning on her for strength. Yukino's expression instantly changed from one of delight and shyness to one of deep concern, as she placed her own hand upon Lucy's.

"Let's go home."

Lucy wordlessly turned around, not sparing a second glance at the two curious dragons. Yukino shot Sting a helpless look as she turned to follow her friend.

"W-wait!" Sting called a little desperately. "What reply can we give Natsu?"

"Nothing."

Lucy's voice rang loud and clear in the quiet glade, the bitter tone unmistakeable.

Sting gulped, glancing at Rogue who was frowning as he stared at Lucy's back. "B-but he said he would like one... Would you like more time to think about the contents of that letter, whatever they are?"

"Nay. But thank you."

Before the twin dragons could say a word more, Lucy and Yukino swept out of the clearing, the former with her head held high and her air aloof, the latter throwing a wistful and apologetic look back at her new acquaintances - a soft blush coating her cheeks as she waved Sting a special goodbye.

The dragon men stared at the spot where the young maidens had disappeared into the enchanted woods for a solid minute before turning to each other.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this strange meeting..." Rogue finally ventured, as they turned around to make their way back through the forest.

His grin turned sly and teasing, a scheming glint in his eyes as he regarded his light-wielding brother.

"You just found your bonded, Sting."


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks everyone for all the favourites and follows!**

**A big shout out to my awesome reviewers of the last chapter - SistershoOk, Minsie, valerioux, ABT4Life, FireShifter and Selugimin! Thank you for your kind words! Your encouragement really keeps me going. In a slight departure from my usual procedure of replying to each review individually, I'm going to answer the one major question that ALL of you had - what was in that final letter that Natsu wrote to Lucy.**

**I actually sort of hinted at the contents in a throw away line in one of the previous chapters, but I know it was so vague and abrupt that many of you might have missed it or not really paid attention to it. That was my bad - I actually didn't intend for this to be one of the 'secrets' in this story, so thought I'd give you all a brief description here:**

**Basically, Natsu asks Lucy to join him at the war-front. In the beginning of the letter, he tries to word it like he wants her to 'visit' and that she's his 'lucky charm', but towards the end of the letter he gets a little sad and desperate and kind of begs her to just drop everything and come be with him. He has a feeling that she can help him cope with all the distrust, hate and unwanted adoration he's getting from his new status as a half-demon, and he just really misses her. After he sends it with Sting, however, he worries that the letter was too demanding - and you'll see in the later chapters that he'll be scared and sad whenever she's mentioned because he's afraid she was offended by his letter. Silly dragon. As for Lucy… well, her weird reaction was intentionally vague :-P You guys will find out why she's acting so strange in the next Part (I'm evil, I know :-D)**

**You know what? I think I'll work in the actual contents of this letter into a later part of the story. If not, I'll add it to my list of possible one-shots. Along with the exact reaction Natsu had when he heard Lucy didn't have a response for his letter (this is for you ABT4Life! - Since I haven't really described that in this or any of the following chapters.)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cloaked figure walked purposefully through the cobblestone street, her worn shoes barely making a sound as they softly clicked against the cold stone road. The figure paused at the doorway of a dilapidated house, a dainty hand and arm emerging from beneath the dark folds to knock hesitantly at the broken door.

A pale-faced man swung it open, taking in the cloaked form with a relieved sigh.

"You are back! Please, come in quickly…"

The figure barely waited for his acquiescence as it nimbly stepped into the small, rundown room.

There, on the bed, lay a little girl of barely eight years, her tiny frame wrenching in convulsions. Her mother leaned over her, frantically wiping the sweat off her child's brow as she held the little girl down on their threadbare mattress, sobbing in grief all the while.

The man stood at the foot of the bed, his gaze darting frantically between his beloved daughter and the hooded figure.

"Please, for the love of all that is holy! I beg of you! Remove her curse… take her magic away!"

A melancholic sigh issued from beneath the thick, forest-green hood, as the figure hidden beneath the cloak finally undid its clasp, allowing the heavy garment to drop to the dingy floor of the hut. The petite, hazel-eyed beauty it had revealed gazed with compassion and sorrow at the suffering little child on the bed, her movements graceful and sure as she approached the woman working frantically at the girl's side.

"Please move aside, my lady."

The mother looked up from her ministrations, a dazed expression on her face that quickly changed to hopefulness as she took in the young woman's features.

"B-but… You are her! The fairy of miracles! We've heard so much about you… when last you visited this town, you brought a bountiful harvest to an aged farming couple simply because they offered you shelter for a night! A-and you've been rumored to cure children afflicted with the malady of magic with a single touch..."

Levy offered the woman a strained smile, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The rumors are true. I can cure your daughter… please move aside and allow me to administer the remedy in peace."

The woman shot up from the rickety chair, nodding vigorously, her eyes shining with warmth and admiration. She took a few shaky steps back to stand beside her pale and nervous husband, the pair holding hands and staring at her with an intensity that slightly unnerved Levy.

With another beleaguered sigh, Levy sat down. She gazed upon the child, her heart twisting in guilt and sorrow at what she was about to do. She placed her palm gently on the child's forehead, murmuring the incantation that had become second nature to her.

"_Dothe lyria krestin a lesvara"_

She sighed, leaning back in the broken-down chair as the slow process of magic absorption began. Her thoughts began to drift to the past, to the events that had led her to this point.

Soon after she had parted ways with Gajeel, Lily and the rest who were marching to war, she had also bid farewell to Lucy, Erza and the others who had stayed behind. She, Jet and Droy had begun traveling the land, searching for human mages Levy could befriend and hopefully draw a modicum of magical potential from.

It had been a foolish dream.

Their travels took them far and wide, where they encountered all sorts of humans, some with magical potential, many without. They experienced many surprises once they stepped out of the comfort of their grotto, but the most shocking of all had been the attitude of humans towards magic. Levy had not realized just how truly horrible conditions were for mages in the human lands, although she had received plenty of hints from her human friends. She felt like a fool for not having paid better attention to their words or heeded their warnings. Magic in the human world was despised, and those who possessed it or its potential were shunned and treated like diseased beings at best - or criminals at worst. The kingdom's ruler had instituted a group of ruthless individuals - called the Magic Eradication Force - simply to find and capture every magical being, mage or potential mage in the land. It had taken her and her two friends a great deal of wit, courage and magical concealment charms to stay out of the purview of this frightening group. And it was not only the officials she had to be wary of… Levy had learned the hard way that it was utterly foolish to trust any of the humans very easily.

Only a few months after the trio of pixies had left their grotto, they encountered a seemingly friendly group of traveling humans. The group even seemed to have a few mages in their midst, and they spoke freely of magic, adding to the pixie friend's hopes that these people would be willing to help Levy. They innocently confessed the truth - that Levy was the last spirit fairy, and would need to absorb a little bit of their magical potential in order to survive.

The group had seemed very willing to help - almost too eager to do so. A few uneventful days passed, and Levy fed as gently off of the traveling mages as she could - not willing to take more than she needed. She felt too much like a parasite, depending so much on the magic of others. The lessons of magic cycling she had practiced with Juvia and Gajeel were able to help her keep her feeding quite low, giving her hope that a few absorption sessions with this small group would be enough to last her for a year or two. Unfortunately for her though, before she could completely restore her magical stores, things took a turn for the worst. The mages they had trusted so blindly betrayed her and her pixie friends overnight. They placed a sleeping charm on her and bound Jet and Droy. They then abandoned the trussed up boys in the woods, while they transported Levy to the castle of a crooked and demented courtier - who wished to conduct experiments on her to 'extract' her magic. Come morning, Levy found herself chained to the wall of a castle dungeon, her two pixie friends nowhere in sight. If it weren't for the fact that in her fright and fury, she had pushed her magic beyond its limit, she could've died in that miserable place. Being as it was, she escaped by blowing up the whole damn castle - her magic exploding out of her and razing the entire structure into glittery, fine dust.

From that day forth, she had traveled alone.

She had found out much later that her pixie friends had searched far and wide for her, finally abandoning their task and returning home to grieve. She dared not send them word of her well-being - she knew she was in far too dangerous a situation.

For she was no longer just the last spirit fairy - she had evolved.

She knew well now that she was a high spirit fairy - her magic identical to the last one, Selena. The evolution was not entirely unexpected - before she and her friends had left the grotto their pixie elders had warned her that there was a high probability that she would one day evolve into the next high fairy of spirit, simply to fill the void in the universe that the absence of Selena had created. However, Levy had not it expected it to happen so soon. Selena herself had taken millenia to evolve from her previous form to that of a high fairy's. It had been a shock when she had felt her power transform and _jump_ to a higher level, even though it had been done out of sheer self-preservation and survival instincts. Indeed, it was only thanks to all the research she had already done on Selena, that she was able to handle the transformation and the… aftermath. From that day forth, she was forced to roam the land searching for mages of great potential to leech her strength off of. And when her power reached a critical point, she had to expend it by performing powerful, complex spells. Hence the 'miracles' she performed in each town she visited. In return, she had found it absurdly easy to receive magic from potential mages in each town, thanks to the fear of magic humans possessed. Children who were born with potential were forced to keep it hidden, causing the magic within them to grow in strength without an outlet, until it burst out of them, as it had tried to do with the little girl she was currently taking her magical sustenance from. What the humans didn't realize though, was that she was not _ridding _the child of magic - merely drastically decreasing its effects for a short time. It would return soon enough and would begin to grow again. But by that time, Levy thought bitterly, the child would most likely be taken into custody by the Magic Eradication Force - those brutes always managed to find the children she had just visited. It was almost as if they had a tracker of some sort…

Levy sighed once again, releasing the spell as she felt her magic swell to its limit. She gazed down at the child, now sleeping peacefully with a content smile on her face.

"Oh, praise be to the Princess! You really have cured her!"

Levy stiffened at the man's words. Of course, he would mention that accursed human in a sentence of praise - the people of Pergrande adored their ruler, after all. For the life of her, Levy could not understand this sentiment of the humans to worship one of their own who was so _clearly _a tyrant.

Then again, she mused as she offered the pair a tired yet gentle smile - on one level it did make sense. As a ruler, the Princess of Pergrande had done some things right - despite it being war times, she had ensured that almost all of the people she governed received means to conduct their livelihoods and sustenance if they could not. She especially protected the women and children of her realm, offering them many schemes and gifts to help them stay off the streets and live a life of dignity. She seemed to be stern yet fair in metting out judgements - a point that had impressed Levy a lot was the fact that her majesty did not seem to differentiate between classes. If a nobleman committed a crime, he would punished just the same as a peasant would be. The Princess certainly had her good points… but what Levy could not forgive her for was her treatment of the mages. Just as paranoid about magic as her father and uncle had been, the Princess had taken the misguided and powerless Magical Acts Prevention Unit as it had been under her late uncle, and had transformed them into the now efficient and ruthless Magic Eradication Forces. The stories of their triumphs were legendary - apparently, the new unit had defeated more than their fair share of 'evil' magical beings, amassing a huge hoard of magical weapons in the process. They also took away any human who was a mage, or had the capacity to be a mage. The people thus captured were never heard from again. It did not take a genius to surmise that the Princess either rid the earth of them for good, or conducted her own set of experiments on these hapless individuals…

Levy froze, her panicked gaze darting to the door. She had heard a sound - a sound that she knew all too well. The telltale clickity clack of steel-toed boots marching against the paved street in their slow, even gait gave them away. The Magic Eradication Forces had found her.

"I-I have to leave now. I would suggest you do too!..."

Before she could take another step however, the battered door burst open, the grim faces standing on the other side confirming Levy's worst nightmare.

"We have caught you at last, Milady." Their leader spoke, his eyes cold and black as his gaze bored into Levy's. "And in the act of performing your strange magic, no less. You will come with us. Now. Please do not try to resist."

Levy stood tall, her head held arrogantly high. Normally, she would've have fought her way out - the heavens knew just how many times she had been forced to battle unscrupulous humans trying to steal her magic somehow - but she was always far weaker and disoriented immediately after an absorption. And she knew enough of the Magical Eradication Forces to know that they had many ways of restraining magical beings, some of their methods far more effective than she liked to admit. Besides, just because she went with them quietly, by no means meant she had to _stay _quiet.

"Very well."

The leader of the troops looked a little taken aback by her immediate acquiescence - he raised a brow as a slight frown hovered on his face. But he nodded politely to her, waving away his subordinate's offer of a pair magic canceling handcuffs.

"She has come willingly. Therefore, by her majesty's command, she is not to be chained."

Levy raised a brow, his words surprising her in turn.

"Bring the child, too."

"No!" Levy gasped, her eyes blazing with fury. She could hear the terrified gasps of the poor human parents behind her, as well as the sleepy yawn of the child curled up on the bed.

"The child is not magical, nor does she have any potential. I would know, I am magical myself, as you have just borne witness too. There is no need to take her."

"If your words be true, Milady, then the child will certainly pass the magic detection test we wish to conduct. And if she does, she will be returned to her parents immediately…"

Levy gulped. If the child's parents truly believed the rumor that she _removed_ their children's magic, then there was a strong chance they would not object...

"In that case, we accept!"

Levy groaned internally, forcing a smile for the two beaming parents. They looked at her, hope shining in their eyes, as they dutifully handed over their precious, sleeping offspring. The soldiers handled the child with unusual gentleness, that had Levy raising a brow in even more confusion.

Despite their fearsome reputation, the Magic Eradication Forces seemed rather _calmer _in person. Or, Levy thought with an internal sigh, perhaps she had just caught them in a good mood. She certainly hoped they stayed in their pleasant humor even after she and that little girl gave them the slip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Levy sighed, gazing out of the window, her restless eyes seeking some sort of escape route. She scanned the high parapet walls lined with tall spikes with distaste, almost groaning out loud as she took in the stoic and silent guard who glanced up at her window from his spot in the gardens below.

So much for giving her captors the slip.

After her arrest, she and the little girl had been duly escorted to the royal castle which unfortunately was only an hour's carriage ride from the hamlet they had just been captured in. Once they reached the extravagant and extensive abode of most of Pergrande's royalty and nobility, Levy was taken to a tiny yet comfortable chamber where she was politely requested to wait. To Levy's utter shock, she was informed that she would soon be introduced to her majesty herself - the Princess of Pergrande.

"_Why, in all that is holy, would she want to meet me?!" Levy glared at the stoic leader of the Magic Eradication Forces. The dark-haired man merely smiled back, his kind expression taking Levy off guard._

"_Her majesty always makes time to meet whomever the Magic Eradication Forces bring in - especially the children. Your companion is with her presently, and once her majesty has finished speaking with the child, she wishes to speak to you. As for __why__ she desires to speak to you…" The man shrugged his shoulders in a seemingly nonchalant gesture, all the while struggling to hide the upturn of his lips and the mirth in his eyes. _

_Levy glared at him, catching his expression of mirth in the process. His good humor only furthered her confusion and worry. _

"_If you should need anything, Milady," The man began in a respectful and gentle tone, a stark contrast to the stern, soldierly air he had assumed until then. "Do not hesitate to ask. I am known as the High Knight Brom, and I am at your service." He bowed low to the stunned young lady, his eyes now openly shining with mirth at her dumbfounded expression. With another bow the man exited the small chamber, leaving a very confused female in his wake._

A soft knock on the door interrupted Levy's thoughts. She turned to the source of her disturbance with a frown.

"Yes?"

The door creaked open as a shy young woman entered, her short bob of silver-hued hair bouncing slightly as she dipped into a quick curtsy.

"Kindly follow me, Milady."

With a suspicious look, Levy hesitantly nodded her consent, waiting for her new escort to exit before following her out. Very soon she found herself led to the door of a larger chamber. Levy steeled herself - in the short time she had been here, she had formulated a bold, desperate plan. She would walk in there, use her magic to distract whichever guards were protecting the Princess, and then use her majesty as a hostage to negotiate the release of herself and the little child whom she had inadvertently caused to be captured. Levy grit her teeth. There were far too many things that could wrong with her mad plan, but right now it was the only option she had.

The young woman who had been leading her, oblivious to Levy's schemes, turned to her with a shy, sweet smile.

"Please enter. Her majesty will be with you shortly."

Levy nodded. She took a deep breath,

before pushing open the doors.

She encountered another spacious chamber, slightly larger than the one she had been waiting in before. This one, however, was furnished differently, on the lines of a discussion room. Comfortable chairs were scattered haphazardly around a large oval table, and a door to the right of the room led to an adjacent chamber. A large balcony occupied the left wall, its curtains fluttering slightly from the breeze drifting in from the transparent, open, glass panel doors. A quick glance out of the balcony confirmed that there were no guards waiting below. A thrill shot up Levy's spine - maybe she wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures after all! She could comfortably launch herself off this balcony and use her wings to fly past the castle walls - it would take an immense amount of magical power, but at least she wouldn't have to resort to kidnapping and ransom. As soon as Levy's brilliant grin lit her pretty face, the light died and a frown returned. But the child? And even though there were no guards right below, there may well be many just beyond the walls.

Thus lost in her thoughts, Levy did not notice the door behind her that led to the other chamber open and quietly shut again. She missed the soft footsteps that approached her hesitantly and the sigh of happiness and relief that issued from the curvy, regal figure behind her.

"Levy…"

Levy's breath caught in her throat as the soft and gentle voice washed over her. Without turning around she reached out with her magic and felt a flood of relief and joy as a familiar presence accosted her. She whirled around, rushing impulsively into her friend's waiting arms.

"L-Lucy…!"

She sobbed as she clung to her friend, the stress, fear and anxiety of the situation finally catching up to her. Lucy held her just as tightly, whispering soothing words in a gentle and low tone that was also filled with warmth and affection for the petite fairy. After a few long moments, Levy pulled away, relief giving way to curiosity as she regarded her old human friend.

"I'm so glad I ran into you, Lucy-dear! I-I did not even consider it a possibility that you would be here, even though you have mentioned in the past that you were a high born noble woman. I still did not think you would live in the Princesses castle… What a stroke of luck! Listen, I was captured by those awful Magic Eradication Forces and brought here - you must help me escape!

"Levy-dear…"

"We have very little time! _Any moment now _that horrid Princess of yours could walk through that door…"

"Err… Levy-dear…"

"I won't let her take me! I _refuse _to become her servant or prisoner or… 'experiment'! I'd rather die first!"

Lucy regarded her friend with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean by experiment?! Oh, Levy-dear, what happened? Did you run across one of those despicable 'magic hunting' groups?"

Before Levy could respond, the main door to the chamber opened and three humans filed in.

The first, a suave looking young man with bright orange hair and a tinted double monocle, eyed her with interest, the darkened eyewear doing nothing to hide the smarmy interest in his look. The other two, Levy recognized all too well. The knight Brom and the young servant lady entered, standing politely to the side as they observed her and Lucy with interest.

Levy grit her teeth, unconsciously pushing Lucy protectively behind her.

"Well?! Where is this blasted Princess of yours? Is she coming to meet me or not?"

The three in front of her regarded her with an astonished gaze, the playboy orange-haired man even letting out an amused snort.

"Why, my beautiful fairy." The man addressed Levy in a voice as smooth as silk. "She stands right behind you."

Levy threw a panicked glance behind her, only to see Lucy, her friend's face concerned and sad. Levy turned back to glare at the impudent man. "This is no time for jokes, sir. I am to be sentenced to death or worse and you find my predicament amusing?! I never thought humans could be capable of such horridness, but your kind continuously proves me wrong."

The man raised a brow, his smile gentle and sympathetic. "We understand you've been through immense stress over your sojourns, Milady. But please do not be too hasty to judge our beloved Princess. Neither she, nor any of the beings in this room, would harm one of magical blood. We are your friends, not your foes, Levy."

"Why do you hate the Princess so, Levy?"

The sad, wistful tone of Lucy's voice gave her pause. Lucy stepped out from behind Levy to face her, her back to the other three in the room. The tears threatening to spill out of her dear friend's chocolate brown orbs had Levy melting immediately, her own tone gentle and fatigued as she addressed her old friend.

"All those mages she has taken from their homes have never been heard from again, Lucy. It's as if they've disappeared. Couldn't that mean only two possibilities exist? Either they have been killed or imprisoned - to become experiments for corrupt nobles. Personally, I would prefer the first - although if I have the option to escape and _live_, I would certainly take that…"

The wan smile she offered Lucy was not returned, as the other young woman frowned at a spot on the plush rug at her feet.

"What if you are mistaken? What if there was a third option?" The pleading look with which Lucy transfixed her had Levy cocking her head to the side in confusion. She couldn't help but give her old friend the benefit of a doubt. Although she couldn't understand why Lucy was trying to defend the dastardly Princess just like the others.

"Well, what could that be?"

Lucy rushed to explain, her tone relieved yet nervous. "The mages were not killed, merely transplanted. They were taken away to special settlements where all mages live in peace, hidden from society."

Levy frowned. "But then shouldn't their families know their whereabouts? From what I've been told, none of the families of those mages have heard hair or hide of them! And the rumors that abound…! Talk of killing and hunting and 'magic extraction'! Surely where there's smoke there's fire?"

Lucy sighed, glancing behind her as the orange-haired man approached, an encouraging smile upon his face. She turned back to Levy, her gaze fierce and steely.

"No. In this case, whatever rumors you've heard are just that. Rumors. They have been encouraged to spread, however, merely to dissuade the more disreputable humans from hunting these protected mages. I'm sure you know of the vermin I speak of - I daresay you've come across quite a few of them, hence your understandable distrust of all humans. But trust _me_ my old friend. The mages and magical beings who come in contact with the Magic Eradication Forces are in good hands…"

Levy gazed for a long moment into her friend's eyes. She could see no lie there - the passion and warmth with which the golden-haired maiden spoke only reinforced her strong words.

And yet…

"I see… But are you truly sure? I-It just seems so… far-fetched. I've heard so many conflicting things about the Princess, that it is hard to believe she has really only done good…"

"I am sure. For I am the one who has ordered and orchestrated this."

Levy stared at Lucy. Her exhausted mind was having trouble following what her friend was trying so hard to convey. It felt like there was an important fact she was missing…

"Oh. But I thought the Princess did all this?"

Lucy sighed, her eyes softening.

"She did."

Levy's mind _finally _clicked with understanding, a split second before her friend dutifully confirmed it.

"I am the Princess of Pergrande, Levy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sigh_

A handsome elf with luscious, straight, long green locks leaned back on his horse, a gloomy look on his face as he regarded the splattering of clouds floating in the light-blue northern sky. Next to him, a magnificent elf woman with wavy brown tresses scowled menacingly at him.

"One more sigh out of you, and I'm binding your mouth for the rest of this journey!" She hissed, her brown eyes flashing with rage.

The male elf pouted back, barely seeming to register her threat.

"It's been a year Evergreen!" The elf let out a long suffering sigh. "A year since I've seen him…"

The elf called Evergreen sighed as well, her anger receding as quickly as it had surfaced.

"I know. I miss him too. He was my best friend! But…" She glared at her brother, her infamous temper rising yet again, "That does NOT give you the right to spend all your time moping and whining like a lovesick puppy."

"Yea, Freed." A hulking silver haired elf rode up alongside Evergreen, a wide grin etched on his genial face. "Man-up!"

At that the handsome, lithe elf called Freed bristled. "That doesn't even make sense Elfman! We're elves, not men. Not men like... him... anyway…"

Freed drifted off into daydreams of a light-haired, broad-shouldered, muscular, behemoth of a man, sweeping him off his feet as they rode off into the sunset. He missed the rageful growl his sister let out as her glare intensified, almost burning a hole through her glasses.

"There you go again, with that dopey expression on your face! He may have been your lover, but that's no reason for you to act like this at the mere _memory _of him, you pervert!"

"Now, now Evergreen." A melodious voice from behind them interjected, a light undertone of menace causing the brown-haired elven damsel to shiver. "Do not harass poor Freed for expressing his love! The poor dear is just pining for his heart's desire…"

"But Evergreen does have a point, sister Mira." The last elf of the traveling clique rode up beside her sister, her short, silver-hued bob bouncing lightly as she urged her horse into an easy gallop. "Freed's daydreams are distracting him from our purpose - to keep an eye out for any enemy troops on our journey back to camp."

Mirajane pouted at her younger sister, but conceded the point.

The group of five traveled in silence for a while after, absorbing the sights and sounds of the crisp, snow-laden and cold northern landscape.

A soft groan from Lisanna was their only warning.

Mirajane whipped her head around as her present-sensing skills suddenly amplified, her gaze locking on her younger sister who had frozen on the back of her horse, eyes tightly closed and her teeth grit as if she were in pain. In a practiced motion, the elder elven maiden dismounted from her steed and gently pried the slim younger elf off her restless horse, slowly lowering the damsel to the frozen ground.

"Elfman!"

The large, hulking, silver-haired elf stopped short at his sister's call, bringing his own steed to a halt. He shot Evergreen a tender, reassuring smile at her worried look, before dismounting and doubling back to aid his sisters. He easily lifted the younger maiden in his massive arms as he did a perfunctory scan of his surroundings.

"We must get her to a reflective surface, and fast…" Mira murmured as she critically regarded the icy landscape. She spoke more for the benefit of the remaining two worried and curious elves who had doubled back to help. Elfman nodded. He already knew the drill. The four looked around for a few tense moments, when Evergreen suddenly let out a cry.

"There! In that direction, a few yards away, I can perceive a frozen pond. Would that do?"

Mirajane and Elfman instantly relaxed. Elfman landed an affectionate peck on his fiancé's cheek as he hoisted his sibling more securely into his arms and strode towards the icy waters, the remaining elves of his group in tow.

He lowered the elf maiden to the ground when he reached the pond, propping her into a sitting position against the trunk of a tree near the edge. Mirajane sat down next to Lisanna, muttering an incantation low under breath as she angled her sister's gaze towards the frozen water's surface.

"What do you see, my little one?"

Freed and Evergreen gasped when Lisanna's eyes opened at her sister's command. The entire galaxy seemed to swirl in the previously baby blue hued depths, an eerie light shining from the multicolored orbs as they focused on the mirror-like water at her feet.

In a haunting and alien voice, Lisanna spoke.

"I see the Prince of Darkness and Fire falling further and further into shadow and despair. He will face the Lost Dragon… and he will not win. Peace and balance will return only with her. The most powerful being in the land. His most beloved chosen one. Peace will return with her…"

A profound silence fell over the small group as Lisanna's last words echoed in the crisp, cold air.

"Does that mean… what I think it means?" Freed finally broke the spiraling silence, turning to Mirajane with a serious mien.

"Yes. Natsu will not defeat Acnologia. Instead…"

Freed sighed, the sound full of sorrow and sympathy for the well known fire dragon Prince this time.

"... It is his bonded who will."


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Thanks to all those who favorited and followed this story!**

**Stavroula99 - There are going to be a lot of separate Lucy and Natsu scenes in the coming chapters - enjoy!**

**valerioux - You're very welcome :-D And nice guess, but no. The friend she helped was physically closer than Levy was… And it's going to be a long wait to find that out, sorry :-( Things are going to get tougher for our favourite pink-haired dragon, but he's going to come out of all this stronger and more bad-ass than ever!**

**ABT4Life - Lucy's going to start kicking butt right now! You're going to like this chapter ;-)**

**blackbutterfly15 - Thank you! :-D**

**Selugimin - Thank you for all your compliments! I really enjoyed writing Levy's part in the last chapter too - I initially planned on it being a little more dramatic, and sort of like Levy plays a bit of a damsel-in-distress role while Lucy saves her… But I wanted to bring out Levy's brave, smart side in the end. And so the last chapter was born :-D This chapter is going to be more of a third person pov as you'll see, but we do get to see what Lucy and the others are all upto. There's another time-skip too.**

**SistershoOk - :-D Lovely reaction.**

**FireShifter - He he. Yeah, considering this is a Nalu story, it's not hard to guess. But I'll put in a few twists and turns to troll you guys a little bit ;-) the path to true love must be filled with obstacles, after all! And nah, in my headcannon Levy is so relieved that Lucy's been the good guy all along that she'll forgive her for all her secrecy. Plus she'll see first hand how difficult it has been for Lucy to run the kingdom practically single-handedly, that she'll do everything in her power to help her human friend.**

**SarangehaeYo15 - Thanks! I guess it's because this is my first fan-fic? I'm really glad you've taken the time to review - hope you enjoy the rest of this mini-novel!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three years later_

The men crouched behind the treeline as they observed the village in the valley below, their eyes nervously darting back to the three cloaked figures standing a little farther away.

"So… we go down there at midnight?" One of the men, a hefty ruffian, queried the hooded forms in a gruff voice - his harsh tone attempting to mask his unease.

All he received by way of an answer was a long drawn hiss from below the garment of the tallest, bulkiest form. The man gulped, hastily averting his gaze from the eerie silhouettes behind him. He grimaced at his companions, the remaining members of his small but effective mercenary band, all of whom returned his expression with dark looks of their own.

None of them liked this job. Certainly, the coin was excellent - more than they had ever been offered before in their lives, but the entire operation just felt… off. As if there was some very important fact they were missing…

A rustle in the tree to their left was all the warning they had.

An arrow whizzed past the corpulent leader, skewering one of his men, while two more followed in quick succession, pinning two more of his troop to the trees behind them.

With a curse, the leader fumbled to his feet, reaching for the magical weapon he had procured for this mission. An involuntary gasp issued from him when he felt the weapon-laden hand suddenly get yanked backwards, pinned to trunk at his side with an arrow through the flesh of his forearm. With a howl of pain he attempted to wrench the arrow out, internally panicking over the skill of an enemy that could shoot so precisely even in the darkness enveloping them. He ceased his thrashing when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

A nimble figure leapt out of the tree above, landing in a neat crouch before them. She was swathed in tight-fitting black garments from head to toe, only her dark eyes visible through a horizontal slit in her mask. Her shapely figure was the only real give away of her femininity, the silhouette itself so tantalizing that the man found himself licking his dry lips despite the gravity of his situation. Circling her hip was a weapons belt, laden with throwing knives, a whip, and three strange needle-like tools which widened at one end and seemed to contain some sort of liquid. Around her clothed neck was a chain with a fierce looking medallion…

"The Dragoness!..."

The startled cry of one of his companions was short-lived, as a throwing knife lodged itself in his throat before the clumsy lad could utter another word. The man grit his teeth, reaching for the knife hidden in his boot, prepared to fight even if it was only a girl. She was, after all, a girl with deadly aim and a hidden, arrow-wielding friend.

The girl, however, ignored him, her focus shifting immediately to the three figures standing in the shadows, unmoving and inhumanly still. An air of giddy anticipation enveloped them, a stark contrast to the jeering boredom they had exuded only moments before.

"We were hoping we would run into you, _Abulea._"

The mercenary leader let out a strangled gasp when the three figures suddenly discarded their cloaks.

Demons. The hideous forms they had been concealing beneath their robes sent a violent shiver down his spine, the leader struggling even more against the arrow embedded in his arm as his instincts screamed at him to run as far away as he could from the horrendous, gruesome apparitions. His struggles ceased, however, when the lithe, feminine figure that had not yet spoken a word, walked coolly past him, straight towards the horrors he was trying to escape from.

The three male demons leered as she approached, their eyes narrowing into slits as they took in her curvaceous form.

Without warning, she pounced. She cracked her whip, distracting the demons from her real attack of several throwing knives lodged in crucial parts of their anatomy. The demons hardly flinched, and instead moved with inhuman speed towards the young maiden, their talons raised and greedy, crazed smiles on their twisted faces.

The girl stood her ground. Her wily whip caught two of the monsters by surprise, snagging them by their ankles and hoisting them a good five feet off the ground. The beasts scowled, struggling against the glowing weapon and howling in agony when their restraints only tightened the more they moved and clawed at it. The remaining demon - the tallest and heftiest and presumably the leader - ignored his companions in favor of observing his opponent more closely.

The female had fallen back, a short dagger poised threateningly in the demon leader's direction as she too warily sized up her remaining foe. The demon growled something under his breath, the sound surprisingly soft though his lecherous gaze belied his gentle tone. The woman before him paid no heed to his words or look. Her eyes blazed with fiery determination as she attacked the devil once more. The demon parried her blows effortlessly but returned them with lethargy and unease. Strangely enough, the demon man seemed unwilling to strike her. This fact only seemed to enrage the girl more, as she continued her relentless barrage of blows on the hapless demon. Finally, something in the demon seemed to snap. With an enraged roar, he charged forward, his eyes now only holding blazing fury. The woman neatly side-stepped, her hand drifting to the array of weapons on her shapely hip almost casually. Before the devil could react, she had stabbed him in the gut with one of the needle-like weapons.

The effect was instantaneous.

The demon exploded with a loud and resounding bang. His companions fell to the ground as the glowing whip faded away at that instant, their looks of horror turning to fury the moment they landed on the hard forest floor. They whipped up from their prostate positions, moving with inhuman speed towards the exhausted black-clad girl leaning against a tree. They did not make it more than a few steps however, before they were forcefully yanked back, the suddenness of the motion causing their heads to snap back as they howled in pain.

Another female figure, equally curvaceous but with well-defined muscles and sinew, stood behind the remaining two enemies, her grip on the demons still strong. The pair whirled about to face her, but before they could do anything more, the younger female behind them stabbed them both in the gut with the two remaining needle-weapons. As the last two devils exploded, the weary younger woman fell to the ground panting, her eyes seeking out her saviour with gratitude.

The newest arrival was also clad in a tight-fitting outfit, but hers was a soft blue that could have blended well with the sunny sky. Her face was covered save for her eyes, the emerald green orbs gazing in concern at the younger female as she struggled to catch her breath.

The mercenary leader decided this was as good a time as any to escape.

With a battle-cry, the man wrenched the arrow out of his arm, raising the magical weapon in his other hand and aiming it at the latest arrival.

"SKY DRAGONESS GALE FORCE ROAR!"

With a shrill scream the man flew into the air, suspended like a grotesque mannequin for a few seconds, before he plummeted down the steep crag bordering the valley, dead by the time he reached the bottom. The vultures circling up ahead eyed their new meal with interest.

The young woman scrambled to her feet, taking in a deep breath before she tentatively unwound the black cloth bound around her head and face.

"Thank you, Grandine. That could have gotten out of hand."

Her blue-clad companion let out a frustrated huff as she too unwound the garment covering most of her face.

"Why did you not call for my aid, Lucy? I had to track your scent to find you."

Lucy shot her a sheepish smile. "I assumed I could handle it. There were only three demons, and for some odd reason demons don't seem to attack me with as much ferocity as they do any of the other Protectors…"

Grandine sighed, a slight frown marring her beautiful face as she scanned the golden-haired maiden for injuries.

"There were human men as well! You could have been overpowered..."

"Oh, I asked Sagittarius to help me with that! He took out most of the men from his perch over there…" Lucy waved in the direction of a clump of trees a few good yards away from where they stood. "It was an ingenious idea of Levy's really, to have him situated there. He was able to aid me as well as Cana, Juvia and Erza from just one spot! I honestly must thank her when I get back to the castle. This, and her excellent research into guerilla warfare tactics helped us so much when Erza and I first planned this attack..."

Lucy halted abruptly as she felt a warm glow on her arm. Grandine murmured soft words under her breath as she let her magic flow over a particularly deep and harsh gash. The maiden let out a sigh of relief as the familiar, gentle enchantment washed over the throbbing laceration, leaving a healing coolness in its wake. She smiled at the older dragoness, the action far more relaxed and genuine than before.

Grandine shook her head and clucked her tongue, a soft rebuke prepared on her lips.

"I know well that it was primarily you who planned this retaliation - and as much as I admire your talent at organizing these raids and predicting the best possible use of the warriors at your disposal, I do not appreciate the way you take on far too much of the burden yourself. You excel at strategizing and scheming - would it not be wiser and more prudent to focus your attention on this aspect of our war? There are many others at your disposal who would gladly take on the role of warrior in your stead..."

The girl's look softened, her smile growing gentle yet sad.

"But what kind of leader would I be, Grandine, if I hid in my castle whilst others fought for me?"

Grandine opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut the very next second without uttering a word. As much as she hated to see the precious child put herself in harm's way, she understood and admired the golden haired maiden's sense of duty. It was exactly like her own responsibility to Alagesia.

"...I see your point, my little one. And as much as I love your courage, I still fear for your safety…"

She was halted by Lucy's warm embrace, the girl burrowing her face in Grandine's neck with a soft sigh of contentment.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I-It means so much to me to have such a good friend."

Grandine sighed, the last of her anger and worry fading away, as she hugged the young maiden back.

"Of course I worry about you. And I am not the only one. The others who fight by your side fret about you as well. We all care for you Lucy, and we do not wish you to take on too much of this burden alone. This is not only your fight, you know."

Lucy drew back, a shadow falling over her face as she gazed at the twisted remains of the demons splattered against the trees around them.

"No, it is not. But these monsters continue to try to harm those who are under my protection. And for that, they will pay dearly. I will always strive to protect those who depend on me..."

She turned back to Grandine, her gaze bright and fierce.

"No matter the cost."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gajeel whirled around, cutting down the demons blocking his path in one swell swoop. His sword-shaped right arm slashed with deadly precision while the steel club he wielded in his left smashed the skulls of his foes. A little farther behind, two furry figures, kept up their own deadly dance - blocking and parrying blows whilst delivering killing strikes to their enemies. Gajeel, however, paid the two figures little heed. His focus was not truly on the devils he was currently annihilating either. Instead, his attention was mostly occupied by the lean, muscular half-dragonoid form cloaked in radiant red and black flames just a few yards ahead.

With a slight frown, Gajeel watched intently as his cousin incinerated yet another wave of demons with a well-placed flame dragon king roar. To the untrained eye, it would have appeared that Natsu had performed his roar with very little strain or effort - he barely had a sheen of sweat and his figure stood tall and straight among the embers of his own destructive attack - but Gajeel had been his lieutenant long enough to know the truth was otherwise.

"You should probably stand down for a bit - that last attack should've taken a lot out of you."

"Don't mother me, you metal pansy. I can go for a few more rounds before taking a break."

Gajeel did not miss his cousin's discreet glance to the side. He grit his teeth, opting to send a glare in the same direction, focused on the three aloof Northern dragons mounted on horses and waiting a good distance away from the battle. Today was their 'observation day' - a day that Field Marshal Herschel would send a few of their superior officers to watch their progress in battle and decide if they were being utilized 'effectively'. Gajeel knew well that the degrading practice was just the Marshall's way of trying to 'control' Natsu. Whether the haughty northerner admitted it or not, everyone could see the increasing wariness with which he treated Natsu. And with good reason.

Natsu was an upstanding and inspiring leader. Most of the magical alliance troops - especially the other dark races such as the giants, strigoi and imps - respected and liked him far more than they did the Dragon's Field Marshal. In battle, his fire breathing cousin was ferocious and surprisingly shrewd - Natsu's playful, prankster nature helped him think out of the box and get his contingent out of many a sticky situation. His own subordinates adored him, some even bordering on hero worship for the ferocious flame wielding dragon. Tempered with a healthy dose of fear, of course. For Natsu was still considered a wild card - many in the magical alliance feared his demonic side could take over without warning at any time. Or at least, that was the excuse the Field Marshal used to justify his act of 'keeping an eye' on him.

Natsu was surprisingly cooperative with the Field Marshall's intrusiveness. He did not mind the extra scrutiny, even going above and beyond to prove to his observers that he was a stalwart warrior. Gajeel knew it was partly Natsu's own guilt that drove him to be so docile - he felt that the fear so many bore towards him was justified, and yearned to earn their trust.

Gajeel was abruptly drawn out of his musings when the raging flames he had been monitoring from the corner of his eye began shifting from a deep maroon to a threatening midnight black. With a swear, Gajeel swiftly silenced his current opponents and abandoned his own post to flit to Natsu's side. As he had feared, his cousin's eyes were now a deep blood red, a far cry from his usual bright emerald, and the fire dragon's attacks were far more vicious and far less controlled. His demon powers were steadily trying to overtake his dragon side, and the struggle in his kin's eyes was evident.

"That's enough, Natsu!" Gajeel hissed, not bothering to hide the panic in his tone. "You need to rest. Right now!"

Natsu seemed to struggle immensely to halt his current attack, his breathing labored and his look haggard as he turned to his cousin.

"Yea. You're right. I-I'll stand down, you and Happy and Lily can…"

"What do you mean, General Natsu? You are in an excellent position to end this battle right now, why would you stop?"

Gajeel snapped before Natsu could turn around to face the three officers who had finally rode up to the frontline.

"Because he's been pushing himself non-stop for the past few days, and he's liable to completely breakdown if he doesn't get some damn rest!"

The three bristled, offended by Gajeel's tone and language. The irate metal dragon ignored them, turning to his quiet kin instead.

Before he could speak another word, a loud blast sounded from a few feet away. The sudden gust of wind hurled the three dragon officials off their horses as Natsu and Gajeel fell to their knees, straining against the strong gale. As soon as the wind abated, the cousins leapt to their feet, taking in the sight of the blast with apprehension.

To their horror, from a gaping hole in the ground, poured hundreds of demons - an underground ilk that differed from their cousins housed above. Gajeel groaned, stepping forward.

"I can handle this, cousin. Get your lousy hide out of here, Salamander."

"NO! Are you crazy?! He must stay! He's the only weapon capable of…"

"WEAPON?! My cousin is NOT your bloody weapon! He. Needs. To. Leave."

"Lieutenant General Gajeel. Are you disobeying your superiors orders?" The cold tone of the commanding official slightly doused the temper of the heated ore dragon.

Gajeel grit his teeth, willing himself to calm down.

"No sir, but…"

"Then stand aside, and let him fulfill his only purpose."

Natsu gave his cousin a small smile, and an encouraging pat on the back.

"It's okay," He said with forced cheer, "I'll be fine. You've got my back, right?"

Gajeel gave him a slow nod. He waited a few moments as the fire dragon strode away towards the blast site, before promptly taking a few steps after him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Gajeel felt his teeth almost shatter from the force with which he grit them.

"To support my General in battle, _sir._"

"He shouldn't need it. Take one more step and you are dismissed from this army, Lieutenant."

Gajeel froze, whirling around to glare in disbelief at the official. The repulsive commanding dragon had a leer on his face, reveling in Gajeel's obvious pain. His subordinates looked far more nervous, refusing to meet the metal dragon in the eye.

"...So be it."

The official's smirk transformed into a scowl as the ore dragon stomped forward into the flames after his Prince and kin.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Thanks for all the favourites and follows!**

**Minsie - They are approx in their late teenage years? Around 19-20 I think. I imagine that Lucy would be 20 and Natsu 21 once the demon war is over.**

**SistershoOk - I love badass Lucy :-D She's gonna feature a lot in this story - in a lot of cool ways.**

**valerioux - Yeah, badass Lucy is the best! As for the Northern dragons… they are kinda a fading race since Acnologia basically blew most of them up along with their home. The southern dragons dominate them soon enough. He he.**

**FireShifter - Thanks! :-D I wanted to show just how much closer Grandine was getting to Lucy - and the fact that Grandine is badass too!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the carriage pulled to a slow stop, its single occupant let out a disgruntled huff.

This was hardly the way he had expected to arrive back in Alagesia. Granted, he hadn't been looking forward to the huge celebration that was usually held for Alagesia's returning heros, but a small welcoming committee would have been nice. A few friendly faces, maybe even a rare smirk of pride from his father…

Gajeel smiled, pausing his grumpy musings as he reminded himself that his father's pride was already a reality. According to the records held by the Dragon Troops, he had been dishonorably discharged due to insubordination - but his southern war companions saw it otherwise. To them, he was a hero - standing up for what he believed was right despite the dire consequences. His father and the fire king Igneel had affirmed as much in their parting address to him, on the eve of his discharge. Right in front of their fuming Northern relatives, no less.

Natsu had been devastated.

He had taken all the blame of Gajeel's dismissal upon himself and had to be physically restrained from attacking the Northern superior who had issued the order. It had taken the combined efforts of the King, Wendy, himself and all their close friends to convince him not to do anything rash like attempting to get himself dismissed as well. The Northern superior was already getting blowback from the higher-ups for sending away such a useful 'weapon' as Gajeel - he wouldn't hesitate to twist Natsu's righteous anger into something more devious and harmful towards the conflicted fire dragon. There were far worse punishments that could be inflicted upon a rebellious dragon warrior, according to their code, and Gajeel and the rest of his southern brethren had no doubt that their corrupt cousins would twist the worst of those punishments to their advantage.

With a beleaguered sigh, Gajeel stepped out of the stationary vehicle, allowing himself a refreshing stretch as Pantherlily paid the driver and hauled their luggage out of the carrier on top. With a smirk and a curt 'thank you', he grabbed his own weathered bag from his diminutive companion before striding forth into the majestic palace before him, his head held high.

He and Lily came to an abrupt halt a few steps in. There, waiting with a radiant smile, was the Queen of Alagesia. Shagotte was curled in her arms, her own smile soft and tender and aimed mostly at the blushing exceed by Gajeel's side.

"My Queen. It is an honor to be welcomed by you in person…"

His humble words were cut off as Grandine stepped forward, encasing her nephew in a warm and gentle embrace.

"Dispense with the formalities, Gajeel. Tis only us, after all." Grandine pulled back, her beaming smile dimming just a tad as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I requested that the council elders be here with me to greet you as befits a returning hero - but a crisis came up at the last moment and they are busy handling it. We will have to join them shortly, I'm afraid."

Gajeel nodded slowly in acquiescence, a slight flush overtaking his cheeks.

"To be honest, I did not expect even this much. I am no hero after all…"

He was cut short by his aunt's fierce glare.

"No. Don't you dare think that way. I have heard the whole story from your uncle in his last letter, and believe me when I say - you are more than a hero. What you did took courage beyond belief… a courage very few dragons possess. I feel honored to be able to call you my nephew, and so truly glad you are back home safe."

Grandine ended her monolog with tears of gratitude and relief in her eyes, as she patted her beloved nephew's cheek affectionately. Gajeel said nothing, too embarrassed by her praise to meet her eyes, his flush deepening.

"T-thank you, my queen."

Grandine stepped back, her keen gaze scanning him intently.

"The iron suite in the east wing is ready for you and Lily, and I believe your manservants have already drawn a relaxing bath in both of your chambers. Are you hungry? I've ordered a feast to be prepared in your honor later tonight, but I can have a more homely repast sent to your wing right now."

"We've already dined on our journey, my Queen. And as much as we would like to rest, it can certainly wait until after the emergency meeting." Gajeel frowned, glancing down at Lily before looking back at his queen. "I will confess that neither Lily nor I expected Alagesia to be in the midst of a crisis. Neither his majesty nor my father mentioned anything about difficulties here…"

Grandine's eyes did not meet Gajeel's as she coughed abruptly, shooting a glance down at her own exceed. It was the graceful Shagotte who broke the uncomfortable silence that followed Gajeel's question.

"There are many surprises in store for both of you, noble dragon and my faithful friend. And some will not be as pleasant as others. I only pray that you understand how much Grandine agonized over the decision to keep these facts from her family at war - a decision fully supported and encouraged by the council and I. You have many burdens as is - it would not be well met on our part to add to those, not when we have many allies aiding us in handling our issues quite satisfactorily here on our own. Come now, Gajeel and my dear friend Pantherlily, if you truly are rested and ready let us proceed to the meeting. All will be made clearer there."

And with those cryptic words, Shagotte took Lily's hand in hers, shooting an encouraging smile at her dragon companion as she led her special exceed friend towards the meeting hall. Grandine shot Gajeel a wan smile before following suit, her frowning nephew close on her heels. They trudged in silence towards the cozy, smaller conference hall just a short ways away from the palace entrance. When they reached their destination, Grandine threw open the doors of the chamber, briskly preceding her nephew into it and coughing delicately to draw the attention of the arguing dragon elders inside.

"The noble lieutenant General Gajeel, drake of the ore dragons, has returned from war."

A chorus of cheers and cries of delight followed her pronouncement, all the elders struggling to their feet as they regarded the returned hero with interest.

"It is an honor to have you here back amongst us, Sir Gajeel." Dragon Lord Farquhar intoned enthusiastically, his smile radiant as he glanced between the young hero and the queen. "We would greatly benefit from the presence of a hero such as yourself in Alagesia during these testing times, especially since… oh, but I digress. After all, I assume you do not yet know the purpose of our meeting?"

"That is correct, revered elder." Gajeel returned gruffly, his nerves and worry bleeding through. "And I would truly appreciate it if my exceed friend and I were not kept in suspense any longer."

The expressions of the elders in the room sobered immediately, all eyes turning to the queen who nodded gently at Gajeel and Lily, gesturing to a seat as she herself strode resolutely to the dias at the center of the chamber.

"As you know," She began, her gaze fixed on her nephew, "Your uncle charged me with the task of guarding Alagesia in his absence. This has meant apprehending numerous undesirables who have attempted to encroach upon our lands and harm our remaining citizens. Amongst these undesirables, we have unfortunately had to deal with demons…"

"DEMONS?!"

Gajeel's almost deafening roar rang out in the small chamber, causing the rest of the assembly to instinctively cringe in their seats. Only Grandine regarded her nephew steadily, not moving a muscle.

"Yes. Demons."

Gajeel grit his teeth, willing his fury down. He could feel the soft, comforting touch of his dragon companion on his arm, as a low, deep-voiced murmur from Lily laced with its own undertone of anger requested him to 'stay calm'. Gajeel took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on his leader.

"How long have they been attacking? What sort of demons are they?"

"...The first attack started soon after you all left for war, Gajeel. Since then, their offensives have slowly and steadily escalated. And as for your second question, the demons we have faced were not those of a full warrior ilk, thankfully! They are mostly mercenaries or ruffians from smaller demon tribes. We initially thought they were simply wandering south in search of human food and a little bit of battle 'entertainment' with us dragons. But of late, their attacks have become more organized and pointed. We now suspect that there is a larger, more sinister reason for their presence underfoot…"

Gajeel did not let her finish. "Why were we not informed of this sooner, your majesty?"

"Because we could not put that burden on you until we were sure."

"Sure of _what_ exactly, my queen?" Gajeel growled, his eyes flashing with anger. "Surely you know that the king would want to know that his homeland was being assaulted by the same demon vermin killing the rest of our kin up north…"

Grandine huffed in impatience. "Because these demons are _not_ the same! And their goal is still unidentified! And above all else, we have managed the situation here effectively, with the help of our friends. To inform your uncle of this situation would have caused only one of two outcomes - either he would have forsaken his dragon honor and returned home, or he would have stayed back north, worrying incessantly about our condition here and fighting under constant distraction." The dragon queen's imperious glare cut through the ore dragon. "I could not allow either scenario to play out. Not when we are able to handle these skirmishes well enough with the aid of like minded and similar purposed allies."

Gajeel bowed his head, recognizing her tone of finality. His ruler had spoken, and her decision was final. Thinking over her words, Gajeel found that he could not truly fault her - what she said of the dragon king was absolutely correct, and if she really did have matters under control in Alagesia, then silence on the situation may have been the only wise course of action. After all, King Igneel had used very similar logic to justify keeping the full extent of Natsu's demon blood related hardships a secret from the queen…

"I understand, your majesty." Gajeel bowed low, his tone gentle and respectful once more.

Grandine smiled, visibly relaxing as she waved a hand gesturing for him to rise.

Gajeel did so, hesitating a moment before asking the next question on his mind.

"Who are these allies whom you keep alluding to?"

"A group of individuals called the Protectors. They are mostly human mages, although a few other magical races have also joined their ranks. They are headed by a fierce, non-magical human woman who is called, ironically enough, 'the dragoness'. She… she has become a dear friend of mine over the years. And I believe you will like her too, Gajeel."

The recalcitrant ore dragon did not comment, instead glancing around the chamber warily.

"What is this emergency meeting about, your majesty?"

Grandine sighed, gazing at the gathered assembly as well, her eyes betraying her fatigue.

"Our allies have recently received intelligence that another demon attack on Alagesia is imminent. This will be far more organized than the attacks we have faced so far, and preparation for it is underway. The Princess has requested our help in some of these preparations…"

"The Princess? What Princess?"

Grandine smiled, the mischievous glint in her emerald eyes reminding Gajeel forcefully of her rose haired offspring.

"Why the Princess of Pergrande, of course."

A silence followed the dragon queen's calm words. And then Gajeel exploded.

"WHAT?! But but isn't she rumored to be just as stupid about magic and magical beings as her father and uncle? And…"

"Those are only rumors, Gajeel." Grandine cut him off with a sigh of impatience, her eyes flashing with irritation. "Ones that she rather cleverly encourages to hide the truth. The truth is, she is our closest, dearest and most trusted ally."

Gajeel's face darkened, his frown returning full force. "You are far too trusting, your majesty. She is of the same blood as Jude the butcher - the human monster responsible for the night of blood. It is foolish to believe her intentions towards us are truly pure."

To Gajeel's surprise Grandine's expression changed into one menacing and furious. Her steely gaze bored into Gajeel as an aggressive and agitated breeze swirled through the chamber.

"Do you doubt my capacity as the ruler of Alagesia, Sir Gajeel?"

"No! That is not what I meant to imply…"

"Then do not question my judgment."

Gajeel hung his head, his tone meek and subdued as he addressed his queen.

"Forgive me, your majesty."

Grandine's rage subsided, a soft and weary sigh escaping her as she walked away from the dias and closer to where her nephew was seated.

"I understand your wariness, Gajeel. It is out of concern for our nation that you regard all around you with suspicion. But in this case, that caution is unnecessary. To prove this to you, I would like you to meet her highness in person. She has requested a strong dragon warrior to be sent to her for a special mission, the details of which she will inform you of in person. You and Lily will leave for Pergrande first thing tomorrow morning."

Gajeel looked up, involuntarily gulping. The idea of meeting the Princess in person unnerved him in itself, but meeting her in the heart of her own home? However, he trusted his ruler, and did not dare disobey her order - especially not after he had just questioned her judgment. He nodded his acquiescence.

He only hoped she was right in trusting this human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How about Colonel Faust?"

"Nay, his family would not allow it."

"Seargent Burton?"

"He would throw a fit!"

"There must be _someone_ who would be willing to take on the position…"

As one, the gaggle of dragons glanced over their shoulders at the pink haired, stoic, flame wielder - flanked on either side by his familiar and his father.

"If I may?"

They frowned, their attention shifting to the older dragon who had spoken. Igneel let out an impatient huff, his glare emphasizing his limited patience with the whole affair.

"There is an excellent candidate for the position you need to fill. He has recently completed his training and will be joining the Magical Alliance within a fortnight. The being I allude to is not only skilled enough to equal my son in battle, but also knows him well enough to predict when he is not his usual self…" Igneel glared imperiously at the remaining dragons in the room, continuing his monologue under his breath.

"...Much like my nephew Gajeel could, but of course that wasn't enough to keep you stupid fuckers from screwing him over…"

Natsu's lips twitched as Happy shot Igneel a mischievous grin, leaning around his dragon companion.

Fortunately the other dragons had not heard the comment, busy discussing Igneel's pronouncement instead.

"Very well, General Igneel. If such a candidate truly exists, than let us hear his name."

Igneel nodded, shooting his son a mischievous look before turning back to the impatient dragon officers.

"Prince Gray of Icegard."

"HELL NO!"

Natsu abandoned all pretense of discipline, whirling on his parent with a snarl on his lips.

"There is NO WAY I'd let that pervy popsicle be my lieutenant, _and what did you mean by 'he's my equal in battle'?!..._"

Igneel assumed a blank expression, regarding the wall of the tent in front of him with casual indifference, blissfully ignoring the fuming dragon at his side.

The others carefully observed the exchange, their faces conflicted as they pondered the information they had just been offered. On the one hand, Natsu's reaction gave them perverse satisfaction - the option to assign someone to him he obviously hated would be amusing for them. On the other hand…

"Is not Prince Gray a human?"

Igneel raised a brow. "Yes, he's an ice demon slayer."

"Ah. Well, do you really feel a human would be… trustworthy?"

Igneel and Natsu let out matching snarls. Igneel roughly clamped a hand over his son's mouth however, before addressing the gathered dragons again.

"Young Prince Gray was my ward for over a year. I consider him to be a part of my family. He and Natsu have a relationship akin to brotherhood - and to top it all off, he is a royal from a highly respected and magically talented human nation - would this not be an amazing gesture of cooperation and strength if he were to accept a post in the Dragon Unit of the Magical Alliance?"

The group contemplated in silence, unable to refute the truth of the fire dragon king's words. Slowly, they nodded their consent.

Natsu, Igneel and Happy swept out of the tent before another word could be spoken.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: A hearty thank you to all those lovely people who favorited and followed! **

**Firiare - Yes! Read on, my friend.**

**SistershoOk - Your first question is going to get answered very soon! As for Gray joining the war, yeah I agree. It's a bit bittersweet but necessary. Helps those two develop their brotherly bond...**

**SarangehaeYo15 - he he. Yeah, I know what you mean :-/ I'm doing the same thing with a couple of my other favourite fanfics. I'll try to keep these updates coming as quick as possible so you don't have to wait! **

**ABT4Life - Yup, that was why I really liked Gray taking on this role after Gajeel. Both are kind of brothers to Natsu - but where Gajeel is sort of the grumpy older sibling, Gray's kind of like the competitive twin brother. I love their friendship too, so you'll get some cute bromance moments between them.**

**valerioux - Ah. That's a brilliant plot hole you've uncovered. I guess the only way I'm going to escape that is by saying that Gajeel is such a quiet, grumpy dragon he doesn't talk about his real relationship to the queen - he refers to her by her title whenever they occasionally all meet during the 'Protectors' meetings. And both Gajeel and Grandine know Natsu is trying to keep his heritage a secret from Lucy - so they help him out by hiding their own relationship. It's a stretch, I know, but… eh. Best I can do. :-D**

**FireShifter - HA HA! You know, I can imagine Natsu and Gray as a duo giving the Northern Dragons a whole lotta grief - but that's MORE than deserved in my book ;-) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gajeel yanked at the collar of his stiff, high-necked coat, grumbling under his breath the whole time. Pantherlily, who was in his pure cat form, shot him a warning glare. The black-furred feline was contentedly curled up on the bulky bag suspended from the saddle of the horse Gajeel rode. The irate iron dragon grimaced down at his cat.

"Oye, don't give me that look! You don't have to wear these sweaty, stupid, human garments or travel in a form so lacking in magic that you feel exposed! I'm entitled to a little complaining."

The velvety black cat raised a brow in response.

"Aye, I know you can't speak until we meet this blasted Princess, but that's hardly a hardship. Look at these atrocities these humans call 'clothes' that I have to put up with!"

Lily smirked, his intelligent eyes conveying his mirth as he regarded his dragon companion's appearance critically.

Gajeel had transformed down into what the dragons called their 'basic' form. It looked exactly like a human body, save for the fact that the texture of their skin still retained the roughness of their scales. They also still possessed their keen senses and dragon strength - albeit slightly limited by the less powerful form. In addition to scaling down his physical draconic features, Grandine had insisted that Gajeel dress in the raiment of a lower court noble - a thick long sleeve cotton shirt and tight black leather breeches both covered by a fancy, embroidered long coat. This would ensure he would be granted easy access to the palace outer courtyard - from where he would be led into the castle, via a set of secret passageways, to meet the Princess of Pergrande.

Gajeel ignored his exceed's low chuckle as the spires of the towering royal castle came into view. They had reached Pergrande.

The unlikely pair quieted further as they rode through the city gates. Gajeel urged their steed into a steady trot as they made their way towards the castle that they had been told they would find at the heart of the sprawling capital. Slowly, as promised, the looming, imperial structure came into view. The wary iron dragon threw his feline companion one last glance before dismounting and leading their equestrian friend to the outer stables. A few coins and curt words ensured their mount would be well taken care of, as the pair then made their way stealthily to the base of the oak tree they had been instructed to wait at.

The disguised dragon stood tall and eerily still, leaning casually against the trunk of the grand tree. His faithful exceed sat upon his shoulder, his black tail curled protectively around his friends neck. The unusual pair received quite a few curious glances from passers-by, for as much as the imposing dragon looked like a human, his build was far too perfectly muscular, and his aura too fraught with danger, to be truly considered human.

A soft, slightly nervous cough interrupted his reverie. Gajeel glanced to his side, only to observe a cloaked young maiden hesitantly approach him, her bangs of short silvery hair the only thing visible from under her dark hood.

"Sir Gajeel of the noble Redfox clan of Mercurious?"

It was the alias that had been decided upon before his departure from Alagesia. In order to blend in sufficiently, Gajeel had been ordered to present himself to any humans he chanced to interact with as a high-born nobleman of an obscure clan residing in the faraway human kingdom of Mercurius. This alias, apparently, had been hand picked for him by a trusted servant of the Princess and would ensure he could navigate most of Pergrande without being unduly challenged or suspected. The counterfeit paperwork to back his claim had been delivered to him just an hour ago, and Gajeel had been unwillingly impressed by its thoroughness - this Princess and her helper were indeed a clever pair.

But that was all the more reason to be cautious. This wily Princess may have won over his gentle-hearted aunt, but time would only tell if she could earn his trust.

Gajeel nodded at the figure beside him, hoisting the bag he had been touting higher upon his free shoulder.

"Aye. That is I."

"Please follow me, good sir."

With that, the lithe feminine form began walking, easily weaving her way through the crowds milling around the palace gates. She led the dragon and his feline friend to a secluded spot a good distance away from the gates and along the palace wall. There, hidden beneath a tangle of vines, was a stone door. With a few words muttered under her breath, the young woman pushed a certain spot and the seemingly heavy obstruction easily slid aside. With a glance over her shoulder, the young maiden ducked her head and entered the small damp corridor within, Gajeel and Lily close on her heels. She led them swiftly through a network of cavernous corridors until at last they stopped at another stone door. This time, she drew back the heavy rock knocker near the top and slammed it down hard, the strong sound echoing in the hall they stood in. The door opened and the hooded maiden escorting them bowed low to Gajeel and Lily, beckoning them to walk forward into the chamber.

They obeyed, taking a few cautious steps into the room she had indicated. It was a small court hall. Grand seats lined the sides of the room, flanked by imposing pillars at both ends. At the far end of the hall on a raised dias, stood a magnificent throne. Every seat in the chamber was empty - save one. Seated on the imperial throne, dressed in the regal raiment of a Princess, a delicate crown balanced atop her head of golden hair, sat a very familiar face and figure.

Gajeel burst into laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of happy laughter permeated the air, as the shapely young woman and her fair, budding companion giggled in glee.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever witnessed a man blush as hard as that lad did when he saw you, Meredy!"

"Yes you have! His elder brother went almost _crimson_ the moment he laid eyes on you!"

Ultear controlled her snickers, flashing her lovely companion a mischievous smirk.

"I suppose we make an enchantingly deadly pair - don't we, my dear?"

Meredy laughed. "That we do! And what plans do we have next where we may wreak our usual havoc?!" The pink-haired mermaid shot her human friend a grin, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Ultear's good mood deflated a bit, her brow furrowing slightly. Meredy switched to a soft, concerned tone instantly.

"What's wrong, Ultear?"

Ultear shot her a hesitant smile. "Well… Seeing as we are equal companions, shall we discuss our next course of action?"

Meredy beamed at her.

"Of course! That's also the concept of 'family' Ultear, we will always express ourselves openly to each other, correct?"

Ultear laughed, the sound musical and sweet.

"Yes! Undoubtedly. And I guess I shall go first this time. My original thought was to return to Icegard…"

Ultear trailed off, observing her friend's reaction closely. Meredy's bright smile dimmed for an instant, before returning as a softer, gentler version - the action lighting up her pretty, girlish face.

"Oh. Yes, if you wish…"

Ultear shook her head. "But you hesitate because you suspect your tribe may come after you if they hear of your return to Fiore? That is why…"

"Oh, I don't suspect. I know. But that doesn't matter. If you wish to return to Icegard, then that's where we will go!"

"Meredy…"

"After all, you need to see Gray. And it would be best if I face my demons - or in my case, a tribe of angry, rampaging mermaids - sooner than later…"

"Meredy…"

"Besides, I now believe I can easily subdue them all! The power boost our connection has given me is amazing! I've never felt this magically charged in my life! I could probably defeat the mermaid queen with my hands tied behind my back…"

A hand firmly clapped over her mouth finally halted Meredy's prattle.

_"Enough _child. I did not finish my thoughts. Icegard may have been my first wish, but I have already decided against it."

"But why?" She whispered softly, peeling her friend's hand back.

"First off, I doubt Gray would be there. From what we have heard of the demon wars, it is most probable that he has been deployed with the army."

Meredy sighed, nodding slowly.

"Ah. You make a good point."

"Secondly… I believe my first duty should be to right the wrong I have helped commit. Jellal is still at large, and I think he is after the primordial source of magic. From my days with Hades, I know that it exists somewhere down south. That is where he is probably headed now that he has gone rogue. And we will follow…" Ultear paused, a shy, loving smile creeping up on her face and lending a radiant light to her beautiful visage. "Also, I believe a certain other mermaid resides down there. A friend of yours? Who is in the same predicament as us?"

"Juvia! Oh! That's wonderful Ultear! We're going to see Juvia?!" The mermaid's eyes danced with joy, as she clapped her hands in glee.

Ultear grinned. "Amongst other things, little one. But yes, I promise you we will seek her out."

Meredy launched herself at Ultear, taking the young woman by surprise. She engulfed her in a warm bear hug, a few happy tears escaping as she held her close.

"I love you." She whispered, her eyes shining with adoration and affection.

Ultear hugged her close, her own eyes brimming with tears of gratitude and joy.

"I love you too, my precious one. Now. Onwards…"

She took a deep, steadying breath, her gaze facing the road before them, and her expression one of zeal and determination.

"To Pergrande."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy waited a full five minutes for the iron dragon's mirth to subside. The look of exasperation she shot him once he had regained a semblance of composure was undercut by the twitch of amusement of her own dainty lips.

"Fancy that, Pergrande is ruled by a rabbit."

The scowl Lucy aimed at Gajeel for his impudent comment reminded him far more of a dragon - a fact he would never admit to the easily provoked and amusing human girl.

Lucy pointed an accusing finger at her old friend as she rose from her seat.

"You are fortunate that I am a fair and merciful ruler - else I would have had your head for that!"

Gajeel chuckled. "Gihihi. That's an empty threat and we both know it, rabbit. Although, I can quite easily envision you jumping up and down in excitement as I am led off to the gallows…"

"Now there, Gajeel." Lily's rebuking tone bore an underlying hint of amusement, "Is this the way to greet an old and dear friend? It is a pleasure to see you again Lucy, and we are both happy you are well. Although, it was quite a shock to learn that you are the Princess of Pergrande!"

Lucy aimed a soft smile at the noble black exceed, her tone apologetic as she addressed him.

"I was forced to hide my heritage from all of you for reasons of general safety. I did not wish to deceive any of you, and I truly am sorry…"

"Nay, we understand." Gajeel interrupted her gruffly, "Being a human royal would have made you the target of quite a lot of attacks like the one that happened to you and Erza when we were younger. And plenty of unscrupulous beings would have tried to trick that information out of us. Knowing the naive nature of some of our group, especially that idiot Salamander, your caution was justified."

Gajeel did not miss the catch of Lucy's breath when his cousin's title fell from his lips. He and his exceed watched as the maiden flushed, and then paled, an internal struggle seeming to momentarily overwhelm her.

The carefree smile she flashed their way a few tense moments later only partially hid the pain in her eyes, as the pretty young woman hopped off the dais, gesturing to her two old friends to follow her.

"Soon after you all left for war, I too became very busy dealing with a great manner of hostile magical beings… Err... I hope Grandine has had a chance to brief you about the… ummm…?"

"Demons?" Gajeel supplied, not able to contain the slight growl in his voice as he rasped out the hated word. "Aye. And I was not happy to hear that it was kept from those of us at war."

Lucy shot him a sympathetic look. "I do not blame you. I understood Grandine's reasoning, however, and supported her. Given the fact that her decision left the defenses of Alagesia and Pergrande solely up to us, I formed a group of able-bodied magical beings to aid in the fight against nefarious magic users and, of course, the demon guerrilla troops. We call ourselves the Protectors. We have helped deflect a great number of attacks on Pergrande's outlying villages, and have stopped every offensive launched against Alagesia so far. On that note, there is an attack on Alagesia that we suspect will occur within the next fortnight, that our most talented and diligent researcher is currently collecting data on. Since the site of the attack is close to Alagesia, you would be an ideal escort for the first reconnaissance mission. Be very cautious, though - we suspect a demon camp housing at least fifty demons is nearby, and they could send out a patrol mission of five or even ten to ambush you! I wish I could send more Protectors with you, but we are stretched thin as it is and besides, too many beings prowling that area would raise their suspicions…"

"Relax, rabbit. I can handle ten easily. In fact, I could take out the entire camp of fifty if you asked."

Lucy's shoulders slumped in relief, before her lips twisted into a mischievous smirk.

"Ah, that is reassuring. But I would advise you then to refrain from overexerting yourself unnecessarily, however great your desire to 'show off' may become…"

Lucy pushed open the grand double doors they had paused in front of as she lead the gawking pair into a beautiful, humongous library. Gajeel and Pantherlily absorbed the impressive sight of thousands of books lining the walls, ensconced in richly carved bookshelves. They wordlessly followed Lucy as she led them deeper into the book labyrinth, straight towards a secluded section in the back.

And that was when he saw her.

She was standing in front of a shelf on her tiptoes, as she tried to capture a tome just out of reach of her dainty fingers. Her cute pink tongue peeked out from between her luscious lips as she concentrated on her task, oblivious to the three new visitors who were quietly approaching. Her short wavy blue locks bounced on her delicate shoulders as she stretched, the action granting her guests the perfect view of her slender profile.

Gajeel gazed upon her, his mouth dry as he took in her tantalizingly modest bust and her sinfully curvy ass. Her delicious scent of ink and fairydust accosted him, threatening to knock him down to his knees. Desperate desire and longing coursed through his veins, almost as strong as the intense need to protect and nurture the goddess-like being before him. His heart hammered in his chest, on the precipice of something he could not quite yet fathom…

And then she turned her head, her rich hazel eyes locking on his as they filled with happiness, excitement and hidden affection.

His heart stopped for three counts.

He had found his bonded.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thanks to all those who favorited and followed this story!**

**SistershoOk - Don't worry! I don't really explain it well in the next few chapters, so I'll give you the reasoning here - now that Meredy has realized just how wonderful her connection with Ultear is, she's more sympathetic towards Juvia and her own struggles. She's trying to seek out Juvia to say sorry and to try to make it up to her. As for Jellal… more coming up really soon on that!**

**EchizenRyoma - They absolutely live happily ever after. :-)**

**Lilyren - Thanks! :-)**

**Firiare - I've got more Gajeevy coming up in the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Livalibus - :-)**

**AshleighLeeann17 - Thanks so much! And I'll do my best to keep updating as fast as I can - glad you're enjoying the story!**

**valerioux - Well, tbh no one is going to get mad at Lucy for hiding her heritage. They all kept the secret of Natsu's royalty after all, so they won't really blame her for hiding her own background.**

**Stavroula99 - You'll see Levy's reaction's real soon! And my FairyTail knowledge is a little rusty, which pairing is Bali?**

**SarangehaeYo15 - Here you are! And as an apology for not posting this sooner, you're getting two chapters at once!**

**FireShifter - He he. Yup, time will tell ;-) Thanks!**

**And one more important note - just like to remind everyone that this is a Nalu fic :-D. I promise, the Nalu fluff will be worth the wait... **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu discreetly rubbed his jaw, grimacing behind his hand at the light throbbing ache lining his mandibles. He had been forced to smile for two hours straight, and he had just about reached the limit of his already infamously short patience.

As yet another 'candidate' approached him, Natsu willed his frustration and fury down, instead turning to the young northern dragon maiden with a fake and strained smile. The female simpered and fawned over him, very much in the same vein as her predecessors of that evening.

Natsu felt like killing himself.

Ever since that damn elven prophecy had come to light, his northern superiors had decided that it was his _duty_ to further the war efforts by finding a mate - and it had been made exceptionally clear that the lucky being was expected to be a dragoness, _preferably_ of the Northern ilk. Hence, he had been introduced to the excruciatingly annoying and boring practice of the 'Selvaria Mating Ball' which occurred once a month. The northern dragons did not believe in the 'archaic practice' of bonding, and fully expected Natsu to choose one of their females to be the 'most powerful being in all the land'. An act that Natsu was determined NOT to do. He could barely stand his northern cousins in their meager interactions during the war - over his dead body would he permanently affix himself to one of them.

With a short bow, Natsu abruptly excused himself from the dragon maiden who had been regaling him with boasts of her 'estimable heritage' and how she would love to help him 'shape up' and 'climb the Selvaria social ladder'. He had heard enough of the empty trifles his northern brethren considered so important - he needed a breath of fresh air from the oppressive and stuffy atmosphere of the huge, flamboyant tent that had been erected for the purpose of this frivolous social occasion.

As he deftly made his way outside, his thoughts drifted to the prophecy that had caused him so much grief… And a tiny sliver of hope. He could not deny that, although the prospect of not being able to defeat Acnologia irked him, it was thrilling to discover that he would actually _have_ a bonded. It was a concept he had never entertained seriously in his youth due to the unknown nature of his 'curse'... Once he had discovered that he was part demon, he had abandoned all hope of ever being attached - what being in her right mind would ever want to be with a demon-dragon half-breed? The prophecy however… It had both excited and scared him. He was ecstatic to know that he stood a chance - somewhere in this God forsaken world, there was a female who could love him for who he was. And she was supposed to be strong and admirable! Although that point scared him as well… why would one as strong as her want to be with him? _Would_ she even want to be with him? The prophecy could easily be interpreted in another way - perhaps _he _wouldfeel that she was his chosen one, but _she _would not return his affection…

Lost in his thoughts, Natsu did not notice the slim figure walking towards him, lost in her own reverie, until the last possible second.

_Oof _

Natsu's strong, muscular arm shot out, instinctively grasping the falling maiden around her dainty waist.

"S-sorry! I really must watch where I'm going… Oh Natsu! It's you!"

Lisanna beamed up at her rescuer, stroking the injured pigeon in her arms that she had been tending to. Natsu relaxed, flashing her a warm, genuine smile as he helped her stand upright.

"Aye, Lisanna. And that warning serves for me as well. I was not paying heed to where I was going - sorry."

The pretty elf maiden just laughed and shook her head, as Natsu's grin widened.

"When have you ever been one to watch where you are going Natsu?! Being the impetuous and reckless dragon that you are!" She teased, a mirthful twinkle in her eye.

Natsu rolled his eyes, his grin never abating as the elf maiden giggled again.

"That's harsh! I will get you back for those baiting words, just you wait… but what are you doing this side of camp, Lisanna? And with an injured messenger pigeon?"

Lisanna smiled radiantly. "I'm looking for Wendy. This injury looks a little complicated, and I wished to have her professional opinion before attempting to fix it."

"Ahhh," Natsu hesitated, a rare blush making its way onto his visage. "You might want to hold off on that until morning. I just saw her sneaking out of the tent a half hour before with… Chelia. Knowing how hot those two run for each other, you wouldn't want to risk walking in on them."

As Lisanna's giggles started up again and she blushed a little herself, Natsu lifted his eyes up to observe the moon, an involuntary sigh escaping him.

Just a month before, his little sister had surprised them all by announcing that she had bonded. Amongst much stuttering and blushes, she introduced her brother and father to the being who had captured her heart - her childhood friend Chelia. It was indeed a happy and fortunate event that Chelia returned Wendy's deep affections - in fact, she had reached maturity slightly earlier and had already realized her feelings for Wendy. The pair were now practically inseparable, spending every waking and sleeping moment in each other's arms, only forced to part due to the rigors of war. On a similar note, his Uncle Metalicana had gruffly informed them one day, that he had received a rare message from his son. It seems the metal moron had bonded as well, and with Levy no less! Natsu was happy for his dragon kin, he really was. But it was also frustrating being one of the few dragons his age yet unbonded. It made him despair that perhaps one such as he was never meant to bond at all - the way he had suspected in his childhood.

His morose expression did not go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lisanna's soft voice pierced his melancholic thoughts, her eyes wide with worry.

Natsu smiled down at the elf maiden, attempting to brush off her concern. "Nothing at all! Just annoyed by all the unwarranted attention I was getting in that boring excuse for a ball."

Lisanna grimaced. "My prophecy has caused you nothing but trouble, hasn't it?"

Natsu chuckled. "Aye, that's one way of putting it."

She sighed, her tone wistful as she addressed him. "I'm sorry. If only I could control my visions…"

"Nay! There's nothing for you to apologize for. It's these blasted Northern dragons who should be sorry. I'm nothing more than a means to an end to them. They just want one of their females to be declared 'the most powerful in all the land'. They don't give a flying fuck about me as a being…" Natsu halted abruptly, aware that bitterness had seeped into his tone. He ducked his head down, staring at his feet and refusing to meet his old friend's eyes.

A gentle, slim finger under his chin lifted his head. He gazed into soft, affectionate baby blue eyes as the elf maiden held his gaze steadily.

"Do _not_ let them affect you Natsu! You are the most amazing being I've ever had the pleasure of knowing! No other male I know is as kind, caring, loyal and large-hearted as you! They don't deserve you, none of them do…"

Lisanna blushed, ducking her head down to look at the sleeping bird in her arms, a little embarrassed by her soulful rant.

Natsu just gazed at her.

He was not as dense as all those around him thought him to be - he had long known the lovely elf maiden in front of him harbored feelings for him. She was far more discreet in her display of affection than a certain love-struck mermaid he knew, but her emotions were plain to even the most casual observer. It all seemed too great a coincidence. That she would be the one to have the vision of him that gave him hope for a future, that she had long since cared for him as more than a friend, and that she… now inspired this comforting warmth in his chest.

It was not the consuming passion or the immediate longing described by his bonded brothers - but maybe, in his case, that was never meant to be. After all, he was not even a full dragon. Perhaps his heart would never stop for those three beats. Perhaps a gentle glow was all he needed to realize that…

"Lisanna?"

The elf maiden hummed in response, still caressing the injured pigeon with soft, loving strokes.

"I believe that _you_ are my bonded."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ominous looking contraption loomed over the ground, its dark, imperious presence causing even the wild forest below it to still in dread. The tattooed young man, in contrast, merely regarded the vehicle with a hint of boredom and disdain - such ostentatious displays of power were not his style.

He watched with light amusement as the vehicle ground to a stop a few feet away and a flimsy rope ladder descended from a hidden hatch in the belly of the beast. He hoisted the burlap bag he carried more securely over his shoulder, as he made his way leisurely up the precarious ladder. As he swung his body neatly through the hole at the end of his climb, he paused for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the scene that awaited him within.

A tall, imposing, rough and elderly man sat upon a dark and twisted throne, his gaze solemn and stern as he regarded his surprise visitor.

"Jellal."

Jellal smirked.

"Hades."

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jellal's twisted smile widened into a mocking grin.

"Why, I come to offer my condolences, of course. It is not every day that one as powerful and omniscient as you loses an ally who was both promising and talented."

Hades did not respond, his face a mask of cool indifference, but his brow twitched in annoyance.

"And you've come all the way to Fiore to mock me, young man?"

Jellal's smile turned into a slight grimace.

"Not by my choice."

It was Hades turn to smile, the gesture only making his scarred face more threatening.

"Ahhh… Could it be, the almighty Jellal met his match? Perhaps that wily leader of the rebels - the scarlet despair, I believe she is called - tamed your miserable hide?"

Jellal only shot the older man a glare, as Hades began chuckling at the younger man's expense.

"I will get to the point." Jellal grit out through clenched teeth. "I have come here to offer you an exchange - an entire group of mages to 'replace' the one you lost, in return for information."

Hades raised a brow, unwillingly intrigued.

"I am listening…"

Jellal threw the sack that had been slung over his shoulder onto the floor of the monstrous vehicle. It landed with a dull thud, the sole object within it rolling out of its container at the force of its landing.

It was a man's head.

"Is that…?"

"Sir Brain of the Oracian Sies." Jellal responded coolly, ignoring the dismembered organ on the ground. "His team were connected to his body via a spell - I have transferred that power to myself, and will now transfer it to you, if you accept my terms. Doing so, they will become your slaves - forced to do your bidding, no matter what you ask of them."

Hades frowned, his air subtly shifting from relaxed contempt to intrigued wariness.

"What is the information you seek?"

"The exact whereabouts of the primordial source of magic. And all other knowledge about it that you may possess."

Hades' frown deepened, his gaze searching the younger man's face for any hint of deception. He regarded the tattooed youth's blank look with hostile apprehension.

"Why do you seek that? Do you not have enough power as it is?"

"Nay." Jellal bit out, a bitter tone seeping into his voice. "As capable as I am, the ability to unlock my own memories still eludes me - it was for this reason that I rebelled against Sir Brain. This useless puppet of that infernal King refused to do as I bid until I returned back to Alvarez with him. I've dealt with enough deception to know a bald-faced lie when I heard one - his pathetic progeny did not help matters, that snivelling weakling looked positively _guilty _when his sire promised my memories would be restored with my return…" Jellal bared his teeth, his look almost feral in his rage. "So I killed him, and enslaved his former puppets. But the slight magical drain required to retain them is annoying - I would rather be rid of them…"

"Why not just kill them then?"

"Too wasteful." Jellal paused, lifting a questioning brow. "I let them live for similar reasons that you've allowed Ultear to still exist - they could be useful in the future, could they not?"

A shadow passed over Hades face at the mention of the young witch's name.

"Sometimes."

Jellal observed the fleeting emotions of the usually stern man flit across his face as he rapidly considered his options. After what seemed like an eternity to the impatient younger man, the elder gravely spoke.

"Very well, Jellal. I accept your conditions. I will tell you all I know about the primordial source you so blatantly desire. We will have to create a sufficient alibi for you to travel to... I assume Ultear has already told you the country in which it exists?"

"Yes. Pergrande…"


	43. Chapter 43

Igneel sighed, ruffling his crimson locks absent-mindedly and dislodging a few errant snowflakes in the process. He shot a wan smile at a few of his junior officers, the awestruck lads jumping to attention the moment he passed by.

It had not been a good day. Two back to back meetings - each more frustrating than the last. The meeting with the magical alliance leaders had proven to be just another occasion for everyone to lament their lack of knowledge of Acnologia's true goal - apart from the annihilation of all magical races, of course. And the meeting conducted by the Field Marshal of the Dragon troops soon after, had also proven to be a huge waste of time. They all squandered precious hours arguing and scheming - time which Igneel knew they could not afford to waste. In the past few battles that the magical alliance army had fought, he had noticed how the demon forces were being augmented with more powerful, higher ranking devils. These demon officers were being added to the mix almost exponentially, the closer the magical alliance troops approached the north eastern mountains. Which most likely meant that those snow capped peaks, bordered by steep cliffs and a frigid sea, was where the demon army was hiding its base camp. And the closer they got to the demon's home base, the likelier the possibility of meeting Acnologia on the battlefield became…

"Father?"

Igneel turned around, his eyes softening and his smile automatically growing warmer and wider.

"Yes, my boy?"

Igneel observed his son with silent awe tinged with worry. He was fiercely proud of the way his boy had matured over the course of the war. Despite all the extreme hardships Natsu had been through, his son's large-hearted and good-natured spirit still shone through. Although a great many beings in the magical alliance army shunned and feared him, Natsu was also regarded as a beacon of hope and cheer to those few who looked past his demonic traits to see the playful, lovable dragon within.

Igneel examined his heir, taking in his slumped shoulders and the dark circles around his dull, tired, jade eyes. The older dragon frowned, acknowledging the troubling fact Natsu's visage so glaringly conveyed - that, despite his son's bravado and cheerfully optimistic nature, the boy suffered.

"There is something of importance I must discuss with you."

Natsu's solemn voice snapped Igneel out of his worried musings. The older dragon warrior nodded, following his son to a small outcropping of rocks where the pair seated themselves as comfortably as they could.

"It's about the prophecy. I believe I've found my bonded."

Igneel's brows shot up as he struggled to contain his surprise.

"Really? Do I know her?"

"Aye. Very well, in fact… It is Lisanna, Father."

Igneel breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, he had been worried that those blasted northerners had succeeded in coercing his boy into a union with one of their wretched females. Although this turn of events was not what he had so confidently predicted either…

"And you discovered this not long ago, I presume?"

Natsu nodded gravely.

"And have you told her she is the one?"

"That very moment, Father."

"Are you sure she is your bonded, Natsu?"

Igneel blurted out the question, cringing almost immediately after the words left his lips. As he feared, his son's eyes darkened to blood red the moment he heard those words, a cruel, uncharacteristic scowl replacing the earlier fatigued expression on his face.

"And what is that question supposed to mean, Father? Do you see me as such a lost cause, that I am unable to ascertain my own mind and heart? Am I not _dragon_ enough to know for sure?…"

"You know that's not what I meant, my boy." Igneel said softly. "I merely wondered why it happened now - this would not have been the first time you came across Lisanna after your maturity as a dragon and your sudden certainty that she is your bonded just piqued my curiosity. I worded my question thoughtlessly though, I know. I'm sorry, son."

Natsu instantly deflated, his crimson eyes immediately bleeding back to a drab jade.

"N-no. You are right. I have seen her many times before this, but the last time… Well, I suppose I just had an epiphany of sorts. It was nothing like the intense, consuming experience you and the other dragons have described - but does it have to be? She's beautiful, kind, intelligent and she _loves me. _She is not after my 'power', of that I am sure, nor am I just a trophy she wishes to 'conquer'. She sees me and accepts me as I am. I would never be able to find another female who felt the same way about me… would I?"

The strained, hopeless and desperate tone with which Natsu framed his question broke his father's heart. As he gazed at his son, all Igneel could see was a lonely, confused and scared little dragon boy, seeking comfort from his sire. Oh how Igneel's heart ached for his brave progeny, how he wished to will away all his boy's pain and anguish. He wished life were not so cruel to his dear child, and he silently prayed for the chance to relieve his beloved boy of at least _some _of the great burden he bore so courageously…

"That is not true, Natsu." Igneel rose from his rock, pulling his son onto a warm, strong embrace. "There are so many of us who love you exactly the way you are - demon blood and all. I'm sure there are many worthy females out there who feel the same towards you as Lisanna does. But to be honest, I don't care about _them. _As your selfish parent, all I care about is _you. _Do you love her, my boy?"

Natsu drew away slightly, discreetly wiping away a few escaped drops of moisture from his eyes. His voice quivered a little as he responded, his own earlier certainty wavering in the wake of the tumultuous thoughts and emotions coursing through him thanks to his father's simple words.

"Y-yes."

Igneel looked at him long and hard, the solemn and steady gaze slightly unnerving his progeny the longer it lasted. Finally, Igneel broke the awkward silence by abruptly drawing his boy back in for a hug, this time attempting to crush him to a pulp in the intensity of his embrace. Natsu yelped and pushed the older dragon away, laughing a little as he did so.

"Careful, you old bag of bones! If I hugged you back that hard, you'd shatter into a million pieces!"

"Huh. Fat chance, you arrogant hatchling! And congratulations my boy, for finding your bonded and becoming a grown dragon! Wait till I tell the old metal moron - he was crowing over how Gajeel found Levy, but his little iron softy hasn't even told his girl she is his bonded yet! While my boy not only found his beloved, but was brave enough to tell her on the spot!"

Igneel beamed at his son, whilst Natsu's grin faltered in the brilliance of his father's sunny glee. He _had _confessed to Lisanna far too easily and quickly…

But that did not matter, for at the end of the day, she was the one. The one he had been so desperately searching for. His beloved bonded.

Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"... And then, we had to run like the wind before our foes realized it was a ruse!"

Levy gasped in horror, her hazel eyes shining with concern as they darted between the stoic ore dragon and his smiling black exceed.

"Oh Lily! I pray you were careful…"

"Aye, dear Levy. That we were. Indeed, Gajeel here was very intelligent about the whole affair - twas he who planned the operation after all. Wasn't it, my friend?"

Pantherlily glanced at his dragon companion with an encouraging smile, gesturing frantically with his eyes for the stubborn dragon man to open his mouth and just _say _something to the beautiful fairy woman.

Instead, the grumpy metal hulk gave a non-committal grunt, his gaze fixed obstinately on the distant horizon as the trio trudged along the humble dirt road.

Pantherlily scowled. As much as he respected and loved his noble-hearted dragon companion, he had always been frustrated with his stubbornness and distinct lack of basic social skills. The exasperating iron wielder was acting like a fool - refusing to even look at the lovely young fairy, for fear of saying or doing something that would lower himself in her eyes. As a result, he was acting aloof and caustic to the sweet young maiden - probably further driving away the object of his intense affection. Lily was at his wit's end with the headstrong ore dragon. Bonded or not, if the foolish dragon man did not open his blasted mouth sooner or later, the exemplary fairy who obviously held a spark for him despite his brutish behavior would assume he did not care and would inevitably accept the affections of one of her many admirers…

"Nay, Lily. I can see what you are doing. But it shan't work on me." Levy interrupted Lily's increasingly frantic internal musings with a coy glance at the ore dragon.

Lily instantly relaxed. He was being silly - he had forgotten the most important point of all. Gajeel's bonded was _Levy - _the spirited, super-intelligent and equally stubborn high-fairy of spirit. If anyone in this world could coax the truth of his feelings out of the stoic metal dragon, it was only the petite fairy by his side.

Levy quickened her pace to match the ore dragon's, her teasing tone aimed at him although her words addressed Lily. "There is absolutely no way Gajeel had anything to do with the plan. In fact, 'Gajeel' and 'plan' hardly seem suitable in the same sentence. I'm sure that your claim is simply to assuage this metal monster's pride. The story seemed far more reminiscent of your habitual mental patterns Lily, or Metalicana's method of thinking…"

"Oye!" Gajeel halted abruptly to turn to the side, glaring down at the petite fairy maiden. "The old metal bones and Lily here had nothing to do with the plan! Twas mine from the very beginning!"

"Ah ha!" Levy cried, a look of triumph in her eyes. "So you admit it! Then from the story I've just heard it is obvious that you failed to read and internalize 'The Fallacies of Dragon Battles' that I absolutely _insisted _that you do! Am I not right?! You should have listened! You risked your life unnecessarily! You could have easily amended your more reckless decisions to safer ones had you just been better _prepared_…"

"What in the…?! A book? How would I find and read a book in the midst of a bloody war, shrimp?"

"THAT'S WHY I GAVE YOU THAT BOOK ON YOUR LAST BIRTHDAY, YOU STEEL SWINE!"

In the midst of their argument, the pair had walked closer and closer together until they stood toe to toe, only a thin sliver of space separating their heaving chests as they glared into each other's eyes. Unbidden, Levy's gaze dropped from the metal dragon's mesmerizing crimson orbs to his sturdy, pursed lips. The shift in her gaze was not missed by Gajeel, the fire already coursing in his blood reaching a fever pitch that he could no longer deny. With lightning speed he grabbed the petite young woman, lifting her off her feet as he crushed her slender form to his muscular one. He buried his face in her light blue locks, taking in deep breaths of her calming scent.

"You are right. I did not read it. To be honest, I did not even read its title." Gajeel loosened his grip, dropping her gently back on the ground, yet not quite relinquishing her as he grasped her forearms in a tender yet firm hold.

"But that does not mean I did not value your gift. The book you speak of had a plain red jacket, with golden lettering upon its spine, am I right?"

Levy nodded wordlessly, not entirely sure where the dragon was going with his little speech.

"You wrapped a blue ribbon around it when you gifted it to me that mostly obscured the title on the front. That book is currently in my chambers in Alagesia - it traveled with me to the war and back."

"Aye." Lily interjected softly. "He kept it beneath his pillow every night. Would not let any other being handle it - not even myself. He claimed he could still make out your scent from it and refused to disturb it in anyway, least the precious smell be lost…"

Levy gaped at the solemn black exceed, her gaze flitting between him and the towering dragon man still holding her tight.

"I-Is what Lily says true, Gajeel?"

Gajeel gazed into her hazel-brown orbs, gulping a little at the depth of affection he could make out within them. He knew his own reflected the adoration and devotion he held for her, by the way her cheeks flushed delicately the longer they were lost in each other's eyes.

"A-aye."

"Oh, Gajeel…"

Before the iron dragon could react, she had stood once again on her tip-toes, wrapping her arms around his solid neck and pulling him down towards her. Gajeel went limp at her touch, his every nerve charged to its max as his heart hammered in his chest. She drew him down until her tantalizing lips were just inches from his own…

"Levy! There you are! Droy and I have been roaming the entire forest searching for you, we thought that your dragon friend might have gotten you lost…"

Jet bounded out of the woods bordering the narrow dirt road, his broad smile fading the instant his eyes fell on the pretty spirit fairy frozen in the dragon's arms. Gajeel let out an impatient huff, releasing Levy and turning away from her, discreetly angling his massive form to stand between her and the new arrival. The glowering wind pixie did not miss the gesture, his eyes narrowing as he stalked closer to the trio at the center of the road. Before he could speak again though, Levy hurriedly intervened, her voice a bit shrill and flustered.

"Not a chance, Jet! The mage village is akin to my second home after all. And Gajeel here has been nothing but courteous and helpful."

Levy stepped closer to Gajeel, laying a comforting hand on the dragon's forearm. The ore dragon instantly relaxed, leaning into the feathery touch, still keeping his eyes warily on the pixie man in front of him.

Jet frowned, not pleased with Levy's proximity with the dragon, but knowing better than to comment on it.

"Oh. Good. Well then, let's go."

He gestured to his fairy friend to lead the way, his own eyes still locked on Gajeel's. With a sigh, Levy pranced forward, doing her best to ignore the way the two males seemed to be engaged in a silent battle of wills. She turned to the amused Pantherliliy instead, starting up an easy conversation with the intelligent exceed that carried the quartet all the way to their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of joyous laughter and playful shouts filled the air as the children frolicked in the open courtyard of the spacious building. The corridors of the weathered, large, old structure echoed with the voices of young magical humans, occasionally silenced by the firm yet kindly orphanage keepers.

Levy danced in the center of the yard, her light blue locks whipping about her face as she twirled elegantly on the tips of her toes, her ethereal bell-like laughter adding to the merry cacophony surrounding her. The cheerful melody of a flute floated through the air as the wood pixie Droy skillfully wielded the delicate instrument, tapping his boot to the tune he commanded. Pantherlily danced at the edge of the yard in his full form, surrounded by a group of older mage boys - the young men grinning as they engaged in a mock battle with the talented exceed - all as they swayed to the beat of Droy's perky tune.

Gajeel stood in the shadows of the building, absorbing the sight before him. Every now and then he would catch the eye of the beautiful fairy in the middle of it all - and she would send him a warm, welcoming smile, beckoning to him with her eyes. His entire being longed to obey her silent command, his own responding look heated and intense…

But he could not. At least, not just yet. Not as long as the sober, and uncharacteristically solemn wind pixie stood beside him, eyeing him with a mixture of fear and distaste.

"Spit it out, beanstalk. I haven't got all day."

Jet glared at the rude iron beast, unconsciously clenching his hands into fists.

"What makes you think I've got something to say to the likes of you?"

It was Gajeel's turn to glare. He fixed his crimson eyes on the magical pixie man, the threatening look made far more impressive thanks to his towering form. Jet involuntarily gulped, quickly averting his gaze.

"I'm worried about her." The wind pixie began abruptly, a few moments later. "She has been spending far too much time with you ever since you came back from the war. Time she _should _have been spending with magical-potential humans or other light-magic beings... She needs to absorb as much light-based energy as she can…"

Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "It looks like you've conveniently forgotten that I've got light magic too. And now that she's the high fairy of spirit, she can tap into mine as well. It's not like she has to starve around me…"

Jet threw him a pointed look. "But she does. What you've got is minuscule compared to what she needs, and besides - she's terrified that taking what little you have will make you weaker."

"S-she does?" Gajeel's gaze drifted to his feet, his brow furrowing as a frown made its way onto his face. "I'm sure that isn't the case. How much would she need, anyway?"

Jet's jaw tightened, his eyes gaining a hardened sheen. "Given her current stage of growth… About a hundred and eighty jolts… On a daily basis… Just to survive."

Gajeel's jaw dropped, as he felt the wind from his lungs escape in a whoosh. His head spun as he tried to wrap it around the _insanely _high amount of light energy she needed. He clutched at his chest as he whirled in his spot to fully face the wind pixie, his face deathly pale.

"_W-what_?! Are you joking? H-how could she possibly still be alive if…"

"Lucy and her other human friends have been helping her immensely." Jet's voice was a tired monotone, as he turned to face Gajeel. "Cana has been offering her tastes of 'fairy glitter' whenever she becomes very low on power. Erza has a light-based armor called 'Heaven's Wheel' that she re-quips into to re-energize Levy. And to combat the expenditure that she has to do in ridiculous amounts, Lucy helped her develop a 'syringe'... It's a needle-like weapon that she fills with her fairy magic when it overflows. That idea was a shrewd calculation on Lucy's part, for the weapons have proven invaluable in the fight against demons. It has also helped keep Levy's spirits up - she feels effective and _needed_ thanks to Lucy's idea. She rarely talks about it, but we can all see the strain her exponential growth is taking on her emotional and mental state. She hides it as well as she can, but she is definitely depressed because she feels like a 'parasite' and a 'ticking time bomb'... However hard we try to convince her otherwise. And the toll her rapid growth is taking on her physical state is not very hard to surmise from these facts…"

Gajeel made a strangled choking sound, unable to articulate the words that caused a searing pulse of pure fear to shoot through his veins.

Jet plunged on mercilessly, answering Gajeel's unasked question.

"She is dying. Despite all our best efforts, her growth is just too rapid for us to keep up with. In a few short years, she will fade. She knows it - I suppose that is why she clings to you… why she is trying so hard to spend all her time with you…" The heartbroken pixie struggled to subdue the tears that threatened the edges of his eyes, his teeth grit in a feeble attempt to will away his pain.

"I'm not a fool. I know she does not feel for me the same kind of love I feel for her. I know that place in her heart is reserved for someone else… for you." He looked straight into Gajeel's eyes, his own burning with anger. "That is why I won't stand by and watch if your intentions towards her aren't the same as hers towards you. I will fight you till my very last breath, defeat you no matter the cost, if you are merely toying with her heart…"

"N-nay." Gajeel rasped out, an unbidden tear trickling down his cheek. "Never fear. She is my soul-bonded. I'd give my life for her."

The look of fury died in Jet's eyes, replaced with relief and a bit of sadness.

"Ah. Then you will return her love?"

"Ten-fold. She… she has always meant the world to me…"

Gajeel took a deep breath, willing down the panic and grief that threatened to overwhelm him. When he snapped open his crimson orbs a moment later, there was a fire of determination and purpose burning in their depths. He stared at the petite fairy still blissfully dancing amidst the carefree, happy children - unaware of the monumental shift in her future.

"And I swear to you, Jet, that I will move heaven and earth to find a way…"

Gajeel stalked forward towards her - she was the center of his universe, the reason he lived. And he would be damned if anything happened to her while he still drew breath.

"...A way to make her live."


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Guys, you're all amazing. I'm touched by the number of reviews that have been left for the last two chapters, some extremely honest ones too. I loved every single one of them (especially the frank ones)! As much as I want to continue doing the individual shout-outs that I've been doing for each chapter so far, I'm afraid life is getting in the way. As of this chapter, I'm going to only add author notes when there are questions that need to be addressed (that won't be answered in the story or need more clarification) or to give you guys updates of schedule changes. This way I'll be sure to get these chapters out to you on time no matter what. **

**Today will be a double chapter update 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have time during the upcoming week to upload the next chapter. Life's happening. As fun as always :-)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell of the broken down tavern rang its sober tune, announcing the entry of a tall, muscular man. The imposing figure surveyed the dim, small, dilapidated room, his gaze finally settling upon the hunched being wiping a dirty glass behind the grimy bar.

"Any chance a man can getta good ale in this God-forsaken hovel?"

The hunched man glanced up from his task, gazing blearily up at the giant.

"Eh? Ya gotta speak up, sonny. Didja say ya want a drink?"

The muscled man grinned, a twinkle of genial mirth in his eye. He leaned forward, just a foot away from the old bartender.

"Do fairies have tails, ol man?"

The man slowly lowered his glass to the bar top, glancing around his latest customer to discreetly scan the remaining occupants of his pub. Seeming to find what he was looking for, his gaze shifted back to the beefy man now openly chuckling.

"Ya got my attention, boy. Now head on down that corridor in tha back, first door on tha left. Ya know the password."

The man smiled broadly, throwing a friendly wink at the old bartender before he strode towards the dark corridor at the back. With a surreptitious glance around, he made his way through the indicated door, a whispered word granting him entry through the magical barrier just beyond its boundary.

His wide grin faded a little at the sight that met his eyes.

The usually loud and bustling Fairy Tail was quiet. A handful of patrons sat scattered about, most of them in a hurry to finish their dinners and be on their way. At the farthest end of the spacious hall, in a dim corner, he could make out a longer table where a larger group conversed. At the far end of this table, a safe distance away from its other occupants, two familiar heads of golden hair and brown leant close to each other, speaking in low, urgent tones. With a raised brow, the muscular giant made his way to the table.

"Ma sweet baby cheeks, watcha want from yer old man?!"

Cana looked up from her low conversation to throw an affectionate glare at her sire.

"Bout time ya showed up, Gildarts! I was so sure you'd forgot tha passwords and tha instructions I gave ya ta enter. Was gonna send a couple o these muscle heads after ya…"

Gildarts frowned, taking the seat at the table opposite his beloved daughter.

"Wha's with all this cloak n dagger anyway? Fairy Tail under new management or somethin?"

"Nay," A soft, melodious voice interjected, raising her eyes from the map on the table to focus on the burly giant of a man seated in front of them. "The illusionary enchantment you just experienced is temporary - a special request I made of my magical friends, for the express purpose of this meeting. We needed utmost secrecy and security, you see."

Gildarts smiled affectionately at the golden-haired lass, lost in the warm chocolate of her doe-shaped eyes.

"Well ma girl, whatcha want with me then? Comin from a beauty like you, a man can't say no to anythin…"

Lucy giggled, as Cana gagged. Stifling her titters, Lucy shot the burly man an amused look.

"You're as charming as ever, Gildarts."

Gildarts chuckled. "Now yer just butterin me up…"

"Oh for the love of all that's holy!" Cana groaned. "Jus get ta the point, Lucy! Ain't no way I'm watchin ya flirt with this ol bag o bones fer longer than I can help it!"

"O-of course, Cana, it was just a spot of fun - I didn't mean any harm. My apologies." Lucy shot her friend a sheepish smile, clearing her throat and sitting up a little straighter in her chair.

"I've called you today to ask a favor of you, dear Gildarts." Lucy said gently, her tone and expression turned sober. "And I wish to ask you this not as your daughter's friend… but as the Princess of Pergrande."

Gildart's roguish grin vanished, replaced instantly with a calculating look. The muscular man leaned back in his chair, gratefully accepting the mug of beer his daughter slid his way as he studied the golden-haired woman regarding him so solemnly.

"In tha case… I reserve the right ta grant it only afta hearin yer request, yer majesty."

Lucy nodded. "That is fair." Her gaze drifted from Gildarts to a table a few feet away, where two well-built, cloaked soldiers sat, finishing their supper with gusto. She caught the eye of one of the pair, and the two rose from their spots immediately, making their way to the long table. Gildart's glanced over his shoulder, his scrutinizing look completely unheeded by the two equally muscularly built men. The slightly taller man who had led the way threw back his hood first.

"Laxus?!" Gildarts exclaimed, gaping at the fair-haired, sculpted, soldierly man. "Whatcha doin here of all places, lad?"

Laxus smirked, but did not reply, his gaze drifting from Gildarts to Lucy - his address only to her.

"You called me, my leige?"

"Ma LIEGE?" Gildarts shot up from his chair, his mouth now hanging so low it could have scrapped the floor. "Are ya tellin me ya actually swore full-fealty ta the crown o Pergrande?! Are ya crazy boy?! Yer already half royal yerself, whydhya do somethin as useless as tha? An doncha know wha tha ol King of ours will make ya do? Ain't it bad enuf bein a soldier in his damn army? What possessed you ta…"

"Gildarts."

The musical yet firm tone had Gildarts halting his tirade instantly, his attention immediately drawn back to the lovely Princess. He frowned, prepared to fearlessly voice his opinions to her directly, but was stopped once again by a fair, raised hand.

"Allow me to explain, dear sir. You may pass judgment on Laxus and I as you see fit, _after _you have heard the whole story."

"Sit down ya ol bag o bones. Stop jumpin ta stupid conclusions. Use yer useless ears an listen ta wha Lucy has ta say."

With his daughter's encouraging words ringing in his ears, Gildarts plopped back into his seat, as the two new men took seats on either side of him. The second man's hood came off then, not to much avail, for the head beneath it was helmeted. Gildarts relaxed at the sight of the new man, chancing a friendly wink at him which was returned with a hearty chuckle and a slap on the back.

"Yer in on this to, eh Bixlow?"

"You know it, old timer! Gotta watch out for the big man, eh?"

Lucy coughed delicately, once again drawing the attention of the three burly men back to her petite form.

"First off, Gildarts, I would like to clear a misconception of yours. Laxus has not sworn fealty to the crown of Pergrande. He has sworn fealty solely to _me_."

Gildarts frowned. "So… Does tha mean yer father can't claim to be his leige-lord?"

"Precisely."

Gildarts nodded, the tense set of his shoulders relaxing slightly. "Well. Tha's _betta _I suppose. But this still don't make me feel all happy, darlin." Gildarts leveled a stern glare at Lucy. "I'm still not able ta understand why ya want his alleigence in tha first place - are ya lookin ta consolidate more power or somethin?"

"Quite the opposite, Gildarts." Laxus interrupted in his deep, bass voice. "So far, Lucy has not given me any orders that have helped her gain more power in the courts. She has primarily had me meet the common folk and perform tasks to aid them."

"She's trying to improve our meat-head's standing with the people. Making him a 'hero of the everyday man' sort of deal." Bixlow's wide grin was only accented by the edge of his helmet hiding his upper face from view.

Gildarts blinked. "Tha doesn make much sense…"

"It does with wha she's got planned, father." Cana interjected softly, her eyes soft and fond as she regarded the flushing young woman seated beside her. "She's tryin to make this ol gorrilla someone tha people trust an look up to. So that one day…"

"He can be the King of Pergrande. And I will finally be free." Lucy finished softly, her gaze fixed on Gildarts, her eyes filled with longing that broke the older man's heart.

"Tha's a sweet plan, ma dear." The burly giant began gently, reaching out a comforting hand and placing it on Lucy's smaller appendage. "But so many things could go wrong with tha plan. The biggest o which is yer own father…"

"That is why we need you, Gildarts." Lucy interrupted, the pleading in her eyes so deep that Gildarts took in a shuddery breath, struggling with responsive tears of his own. "Laxus is gaining the respect and love of the normal people of Pergrande… but what he _needs _now is the support of its hidden magical community. The one set of humans who _cannot _accept my father and who could tip the balance of power in his favor. The mages. For that purpose, I wish to send him to aid the demon wars alongside a group of able and willing mages whom he can also train in combat, thereby earning their respect just as he already has with his own loyal troops."

Gildarts sighed. "An where do I fit inta all this, lil one?"

Lucy squeezed his hand still encasing hers. "Would you go with him?"

"...How would tha help?"

"Oh for the lovah God, ya ol dunce!" Cana exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Yer a bloody hero among tha mage community throughout Fiore! If ya were ta stand beside Laxus and support him, it'll jus make tha job for this ol meat-head tha much quicker an easier! We're on a time-crunch here, ya see?!"

Gildarts took in a deep breath, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"But doncha already have tha support o tha magical community, Laxus? Yer boyfriend is an elf afta all, ain't he?"

Laxus blushed a brilliant crimson, the color clashing comically with his corn-husk hair. Cana let out a raucous laugh, leering at the fumbling man as even Lucy and Bixlow struggled to contain their chuckles.

"W-well, that improves his standing amongst magical _beings_, no doubt, but as you know all too well, dear Gildarts, our human mages are rather distrustful of everyone - including all the magical races." Lucy supplied, shooting Laxus a mischievous look in the process.

Gildarts stroked his short, reddish beard. "Yea. Can't argue with ya there." He smiled, his gaze turning gentle and searching.

"Very well, lil one. Ya have a deal. I'll go up north with tha boy, an use ma wonderful people skills ta get him in tha good graces of as many of our mages as we can."

"Hmph. If yer head gets any bigger, yer gonna fall over ya ol perv."

"Yer so mean ta yer ol man, ma sweetie pie!"

Cana chucked her empty beer mug at his head, scowling when the limber old man ducked away from the missile with ease.

Gildarts continued chuckling as he addressed one last question to Lucy. "Okay, ma girl. As happy as I am ta see ya gettin along with yer cousin, I'm a little surprised too. You two were neva close - I've heard Makarov complain enuf times about wha a burly ass you've been ta her, Laxus, and I've even heard him say ya ignore this boy like tha plague, Lucy. Wha changed ta make ya cousins so close?"

A mask fell over Lucy's face, the look of warmth and joviality snuffed out in an instant. She rose from her spot, ignoring Gildart's question as she called out to the burly men and women sitting at the opposite end of their long table, her tone brisk and business-like.

"Apart from Laxus and Bixlow, these will be your other main companions, Gildarts."

A beautiful warrior woman with midnight black locks approached them.

"This is Pisces."

Beside her stood a grinning young man with shocking white hair, dressed in pitch-black with a deadly sword attached to his hip.

"This is… Piscean."

A woman in an exotic dancer's dress also approached, only her sharp eyes visible over her thin white veil.

"...And this is Libra."

Gildarts blinked, a little confused by the strange magical signatures coming off the group of three.

"Who are ya?"

"We are your companions, as her highness said."

"Huh. But yer not human, tha's for sure…"

"They are celestial spirits." Lucy supplied, her tone softening as she took in the three quiet figures standing beside her. "And they are under my protection. They wished to participate in the demon wars, and therefore I gave them my blessing, and hoped that they will be safe with you…"

"Aye. Tha they will be, lil one. Ya still haven't answered ma question tho, ya shrewd lass."

Lucy sighed, a grim look upon her face and sorrow in her eyes. Before she could retort, Laxus' booming voice interjected.

"That's because it isn't any of your business, old geezer. Suffice it to say that I saw first-hand the extent of Lucy's love for her people… And it was so fucking crazy that it convinced me to swear fealty to this insane woman."

Lucy looked up, her eyes brightening with a glow of affection as she glanced at her cousin. She mouthed a small 'thank you' to the stoic and surly man - who merely nodded in response, hiding the gentle smile that threatened the edges of his lips. Gildarts watched the exchange in astonishment, chuckling as he caught his daughter's eye.

"Well, well. I won't pry. Ya two have a right ta keep yer secrets. And we'd betta get goin, lads and lasses."

Gildarts rose from his seat, a savage smirk on his lips.

"We're goin ta war."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two Days Later_

A steady flow of conversation ebbed and rose amongst the richly bedecked gathering of humans, occasionally peaking as a topic of interest was broached.

At the farthest end of the spacious and rich chamber, was a raised platform upon which stood a handsome throne. Its occupant sat still and straight, her features and form masked by the shadows thrown by the drapes hung strategically from the low balcony above her. Only her slender hand, tapping impatiently on the armrest of her ornate seat, was clearly visible.

Besides her, smooth and eloquent, stood an orange-haired courtier, his charisma oozing as he deftly steered some of the more curious or eager nobles away from his irate monarch.

A nervous court announcer entered the chamber, trembling a little as he bowed before his ruler wrapped in shadows.

"Y-your majesty. The visitor from the north has waited the required period, and requests an audience with your highness."

The slender hand performed a graceful wave of acceptance, and the servant bowed, understanding his monarch's will. He scurried out of the chamber, eager to convey the news to the lucky guest.

Their guest did not keep the ruler waiting.

A tall, lean and fit man, with messy, short, straight dark-blue locks strode into the chamber, his maroon facial tattoo attracting the interest of the gathered assembly and his regal, foreboding presence causing a hush to fall over the occupants of the hall. He walked leisurely to the edge of the platform, his eyes focused only on the figure cloaked in shadows.

"Your majesty. My name is Seigrien, and I come from the far off land of Kentwood. It is with much regret that I must inform you that the nation of which I was once a wealthy nobleman, has since fallen into the hands of our cowardly enemies further north - Icegard. I, along with a small retinue of my men, are the sole survivors of the merciless assault upon my unfortunate kingdom."

Loke raised a curious brow, asking his ruler's unspoken question.

"You claim Icegard attacked you? But they have never shown interest in expansion before this - why now?"

Seigrien shot the orange-haired courtier a grim smile.

"Icegard's agenda has changed much since the start of the demon wars. Their drive to survive forces them to invade neighboring nations for supplies and men - and which of their bordering kingdoms could withstand their fierce magic? They are practically unstoppable…"

The hushed assembly broke out into a cacophony of panicked whispers. The blue-haired man smothered a smirk as he glanced around, the gesture not escaping the keen-eyed Loke. The growing hullabaloo was halted abruptly by the single raised hand of their shielded monarch.

Loke glanced at his ruler before addressing the visitor once more.

"And what do you seek of the Princess of Pergrande, sir?"

"I wish for my men and I to be granted sanctuary in your fair land. In return, I would be honored to swear fealty to her highness - my men and I would be at her command."

Loke nodded, having expected this request.

"Very well. Her majesty has judged you worthy, and you will be granted a lower court appointment tomorrow…"

"With all due respect, Lord Loke, I presume? I believe I would be eligible for an appointment in your high court."

The assembly grumbled, a few raising their voices in protest. Loke just scoffed, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Sir Seigrien, beggars cannot be choosers. You would do well to accept her majesty's generosity before she deigns you unworthy and throws you into the dungeons…"

"I was the treasurer of the kingdom of Kentwood. And when I fled, I ensured that all of its wealth left with me - to prevent it from falling into the hands of our usurpers, of course. It amounts to at least seventy million gold pieces, along with jewels and silver. Add that to the army of five thousand men I command, and I am confident that I am more than eligible to be named a member of your esteemed high court, your majesty."

The whispers surrounding him once again changed from chagrined to charmed, as the fickle high court officials gathered in the small chamber fawned over the requestor's abundant resources. Loke, however, looked grim and wary. He stepped onto the platform, leaning his torso into the shadows to converse in an almost indiscernible voice with his ruler. After a few minutes of low conversation, he reemerged, his face a blank mask.

"We are a little surprised by your claim, Sir Seigrien, for was it not your duty to proclaim the vast wealth you carried at customs when you first entered?"

"You are absolutely correct, benevolent Princess." Seigrien supplied in a smooth, honeyed drawl. "But given the circumstances of my departure from my homeland, and the state in which I arrived at your strong borders, surely you can't fault me for hiding resources which otherwise could have been misappropriated and misused?"

Loke sighed, not particularly surprised by the man's line of reasoning. It was, after all, each man for themselves in the courts of Pergrande - so it was no shock that this new entrant had decided to get a head start.

"Very well. Her majesty concurs - you will be appointed a high court official come morn. You are now dismissed."

The blue-haired, tattooed man sunk into a low bow before he spun on his heel - swiftly making his way out whence he came. An evil smile snuck onto his face as he exited, his eyes glistening with cruel intent.

As he made his way down the darkened corridor to his newly appointed chambers, Jellal internally cackled in delight. The first phase of his plan had worked perfectly. Now for the second part…

To find the keeper of the keys.


	45. Chapter 45

Gajeel sighed, rubbing a tried hand over his face. He really did not have time for this. He glowered at the tent wall opposite his chair, sinking lower into his seat with a sulky expression.

"Glaring at the defenseless tent wall will not take you back to Levy any faster, Gajeel." Lily's amused voice came from somewhere near his right foot, the exceed having opted to eat his beloved kiwi snack more comfortably on the floor.

Gajeel sat up to better scowl down at the diminutive figure of his familiar.

"Neither will making smart comments like that! And I _know_ your just as eager to get back home after what we've found in the ruins of Selvaria…"

Pantherlily just grunted in agreement, his mood sobering instantly. The reminder of the heavy tome that was carefully packed in their otherwise light luggage caused the pitch black exceed to sit up straight, his gaze fixing on his dragon companion.

"And are you sure that what we've found will have the information we need to truly help Levy?..."

"Aye. It will. It _must. _Otherwise…"

Gajeel halted abruptly as the entrance flap to the tent was flung open and three stalwart dragons marched in. Rogue led the trio, his nonchalant air a failed attempt to hide his overflowing excitement. He was followed by a surprisingly quiet and subdued Sting, right behind whom was…

"Father."

Gajeel rose to his feet, automatically standing to attention in front of the Lieutenant General. In response, Metalicana gave him a curt nod, indicating that he may stand at ease.

"It's good to see you again, son."

"Indeed." Interjected Rogue exuberantly. "There is exciting news in store for you, Sir Gajeel. Although it may not be as exciting as what you have already accomplished back in Alagesia - please allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your new bond with the lovely high fairy of spirit…"

Rogue was cut short by Gajeel's baleful glare. The irate iron dragon immediately rounded on his sire.

"You told them?! Haven't you ever heard of the word _privacy_, old man? I just wanted to share my happiness with you, you metal bag of bones, and you go around gossiping about me?! Honestly, it makes me regret telling you in the first place."

Metalicana merely raised a questioning brow, unimpressed with his progeny's tantrum.

"Why, of course. A soul bond is something to rejoice in, is it not? It should be shared with everyone. Unless, you are one of those imbecile dragons who forget to inform their _partners_ that they've bonded with them… And you, my boy, are no imbecile - am I right?"

Gajeel gulped, a soft blush overtaking his features. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look his father in the eye.

"T-the truth is…"

"Yes, son?"

"W-well, when you say the word _inform_ it seems so... clinical... and besides, I'm a man of actions not words... so…"

"Sir Metalicana. This mode of questioning does not seem relevant, sir, for I'm absolutely sure Sir Gajeel has informed Lady Levy of her importance in his life." Rogue interrupted, respectfully bowing to the Lieutenant General. "When someone as… err… mentally challenged as General Natsu can inform his own soul-bonded and the rest of the dragon community of his engagement, then surely Sir Gajeel would have…"

"Wait." Gajeel gawked at Rogue, thoroughly distracted by his last statement. "What do you mean by 'Natsu's soul-bonded'?"

Rogue blinked. "Oh, haven't you heard? Sir Natsu bonded with the Princess of the Northern Elves tribe - Lisanna - just a few moons ago."

"He _claims_ he bonded with Lisanna." Sting supplied in a quiet voice.

Rogue frowned. "That's what I said."

"And he's already announced his bond with her to the entire magical population?" A deep voice interjected, Pantherlily looking up from his delicious snack to address the older metal dragon. "Do not dragons usually wait for at least a month before making such an address?"

Metalicana hesitated, his glance flitting between the exceed and his son.

"Usually, yes. But in this case, the prophecy…" He trailed off, fixing his progeny with a long hard look.

Oh.

It made sense to Gajeel now. The flame idiot had always been fond of the little elf girl, and everyone knew she worshipped the ground that fool walked on. It wouldn't be a stretch for him to assume that she was his soulmate - if it weren't for the fact that another being existed who was practically _made_ for the fire breathing moron. A female who wouldn't put up with his nonsense or get cowed by his fiery temper like the soft elf maiden could. One who could make the idiot laugh no matter what, and be kind and gentle when it really counted. In short, Lucy.

However, knowing the facts of the prophecy and the nature of his northern ilk, Gajeel had no doubt that Natsu had been put under immense pressure to 'choose' his bonded. Which would have resulted in the foolish fire breather latching on to the first reasonable choice in mate that came his way - in this case, Lisanna.

His cousin was an idiot.

It was at that moment that the object of Gajeel's musings chose to stride into the room - a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I'd say it was nice to see you again, you metal moron, but I wouldn't want to lie to ya."

"Same here, Salamander."

Despite their words, the look of solidarity that passed between the two cousins spoke otherwise. Natsu beamed at his metal brethren, his eyes twinkling with repressed glee.

"You must be wondering why we called your sorry ass all the way up here, are you not?" The fire-dragon teased.

Gajeel sighed, glaring at his cousin in silent accord.

Natsu chuckled. "Well... let's just say there's been a change in management… Things are going to be a little different in the Dragon Unit of the Magical Alliance Army from now on forth."

Gajeel cocked his head in confusion, frowning at the fire breather. Natsu's grin grew wider at his cousin's perplexed look.

"Field Marshal Herschel has opted to retire from the field. He tried very hard to get his daughter to take his place, but thankfully, that bitch didn't even have backing amongst our Northern kin. After a whole lot of talking, they finally gave the job to a southerner. Me. And I'm making some major changes around here, starting with bringing back those dragons and other magical folk who actually know what they're doing on a battlefield. Starting with you, you iron idiot."

Natsu paused for effect, missing the shadow that briefly fell over Gajeel's visage.

"So long story short, metal brain - you've been pardoned. We want your sorry ass back here, and this time as a General."

"... I see."

Natsu raised a brow, his brilliant grin fading a bit. "Well I didn't expect a wet blanket such as you to jump for joy, but a little more enthusiasm would be nice."

"I'm not coming back."

Natsu gaped at him whilst Rogue looked positively devastated. Metalicana and Sting remained impassive.

"Why the hell not, iron brains?!"

Gajeel grimaced. It went against the grain to refuse an honor such as this, his dragon blood screamed at him to right the wrong of his dismissal... but he knew he couldn't walk away from Alagesia. Levy was most certainly the main reason - but not the only one. He owed his queen, as well as the rabbit, his support against the guerrilla demon troops. He also knew there was no way in hell he was going to be the one to tell his brash, brainless and overprotective cousin the true danger his mother and future bonded were in. Yes, he didn't believe for a minute all this nonsense about Lisanna - as nice and pretty as the elf princess was, Lucy was Natsu's future bonded whether the idiot realized it or not. And since the moron would be needed here, it was up to him to protect their homeland.

"I can't leave Levy."

"Well… I get that she's your bonded, but surely she'd understand?"

"She would. But I still can't leave her. A fact that any of you morons would understand if you were bonded too."

"Hey! I'm bonded to Lisanna, for your information!"

"I meant _really _bonded - not whatever made-up romance you have going on with the elven princess."

Natsu glared at his cousin. "Are you implying what we have isn't real?"

"I'm outright telling you, you fool!"

Natsu growled, light flames beginning to lick his skin as his temper quickly rose. Gajeel ignored the signs of his impending explosion, charging forward with his line of thought.

"Did your heart stop for 3 beats?"

Natsu continued to glare at his cousin, but still grit out an honest reply.

"...No."

"Did you feel an overwhelming passion for her and desire to protect her?"

"No, but…"

"Did you…"

"DAMMIT GAJEEL! NO! I DIDN'T! I didn't feel any of that! But did you ever stop to think, you metal bastard, that perhaps I _couldn't _feel the same as you? Because I'm not a full dragon, remember?!"

"Technically, neither am I, Natsu. I've got a fairy heart, remember?!"

Natsu halted mid-insult, gazing at his cousin slightly slack-jawed.

Gajeel only sighed, running a hand through his disheveled, long black locks.

"Honestly, all that stuff I just asked you about are just the bells and whistles of bonding. Doesn't matter if you felt them or not."

Gajeel fixed his cousin with a serious, searching look.

"Just answer me this, cousin. Do you feel a sense of peace when she's around? As if there is no other being in the whole world who would understand and accept you exactly the way you are?"

Natsu opened his mouth to respond, only to find that he could not. Worry creased his brow and he fell silent, contemplating his cousin's words.

Gajeel regarded his cousin with pity. "Look, I can't pretend to understand what you're going through. The dragon gods only know how much torment you've endured… But I don't want to watch you throw away your chance at true happiness just because you've been pressured by all those damn northern dragons and a prophecy… Or out of fear that you'll never find her. She's there. And she's closer than you think. As for your question to me - my answer has not changed. I will not rejoin. No matter what."

A heavy silence fell over the room. One that was finally broken by an unexpected voice.

"I understand, Sir Gajeel." Sting said quietly, his eyes dull with hidden grief as his thoughts drifted to the angelic, fair-haired, human he had met some time before. "If you are fortunate enough to have the chance to remain by her side - then that is what you must choose. No matter the cost."

Natsu made a sound of impatience, throwing his hands up in the air in an exasperated gesture.

"So be it, you ore ogre! But don't expect this offer to ever be repeated again."

He swept out of the tent without a backward glance, immediately barking out useless orders at a hapless pair of soldiers loitering near the entrance. Sting exited behind his commander quietly, Rogue following suit after throwing his hero a forlorn glance. Gajeel remained in place, gazing at the fluttering curtain, his father's gaze boring into him.

"You are hiding something, son."

Gajeel did not respond. Instead he turned to face his sire, sharing a loaded look with him - a secret plea not to push the topic.

Metalicana understood. He nodded gravely, his gaze flitting to the entrance of the tent where he knew there would be at least one or two nosy, unscrupulous soldiers looking for a scrap of information to either gossip about or sell.

"Have a safe journey home, son. God's speed."

"With your blessings, sir. Lily and I will take our leave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Loke?"

The orange-haired spirit hummed in response, his eyes still fixed on the parchment in his hands.

"Oh, will you put that down already! As I've told you more than enough times - I cannot rearrange that seating chart to put you next to Lady Elmira's daughters!"

"Cannot or will not?"

The murderous glare Lucy directed at her old friend had the lion spirit snorting in amusement.

"But truly Lucy, you usually do not mind when I want to have a little fun… Something else must be troubling you… Or - you've finally acknowledged your lustful and possessive love for me!"

Lucy groaned and buried her head in her hands as the head of the zodiac spirits burst into laughter.

"Loke? Can you be serious?"

Loke abruptly halted his chortling, regarding his Princess with a softer, more concerned look.

"Of course, Lucy. Tell me what you've really called me here for."

Lucy hesitated, glancing about the empty conference chamber, before rising to address the guards just outside. She closed and bolted the doors as she re-entered the room, ignoring the raised brow of her intrigued spirit friend.

With a huff she sprawled out on a cushioned chair, gazing at the ceiling with a grimace.

"It is about the latest entrant to our high-court… Seigrein…"

Loke immediately sat up straighter in his own chair, his gaze snapping to Lucy's lounging form.

"What about him?"

"How much would you bet that he is a spy for Alvarez…?"

Loke chuckled, a devilish smirk on his lips. "Oh, I don't need to bet on that, Princess. I know. My own sources have all but confirmed that our 'refugee' from the north of Fiore is in fact a puppet of the Alvarez king - we have already set up a system to intercept his correspondence. We can be rid of him soon enough."

Lucy merely hummed, her eyes still fixed on the ornate paintings adorning the ceiling above her.

Loke frowned. Lucy had still not relaxed despite his reassuring words - the stiff set of her shoulders and her twiddling fingers showed him as much.

"Are you afraid, Princess? We can have the guard doubled if you have any concerns for your personal safety…"

"Nay, Loke. I just think it a little odd that your sources were able to uncover his underlying purpose so quickly. I have other sources in the court too, and they have also confirmed what you have just stated…"

Loke's frown deepened as he thought over his monarch's words. What she said was true. They had uncovered the man's true purpose far faster and more thoroughly than they had of others in the past.

"But doesn't that just imply that we have perfected our method of detecting spies?"

At his words, Lucy let out an amused giggle, turning her head from its comfortable position to regard her friend with twinkling eyes.

"You, sir, are the definition of prideful arrogance!"

Loke stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to erupt into a second bout of giggles. She calmed down a moment later, turning back to gaze at the ceiling as she carefully composed her thoughts into words.

"I would like to believe it were a reason as simple as that… But I cannot help but feel it is not. There is something about the man… I cannot describe it… Being in his presence that day, it felt so..."

"Unsettling?"

"Yes." Lucy breathed, her eyes seeking out Loke's once more. "It is only intuition for now, but I believe Seigrein is here with an ulterior motive. Apart from being an Alvarez spy, which he undoubtedly is, there is another - possibly more dangerous - reason he has infiltrated our court. I wish you to keep an extra close watch on him, Loke."

"Yes, your majesty."

Lucy sighed. "It would be foolish to dispose of him too quickly… We must find out what his hidden goal is, and ensure that he nor any others that may come later will ever be able to succeed in their efforts… whatever that may be."

Loke nodded in acquiescence. "I will continue to monitor his correspondence, but I will not take action until we have discussed it."

Lucy sat up abruptly, fixing Loke with a stern gaze.

"Our comrades in the castle and amongst the Protectors need not know, for now. Let us keep this between ourselves, Loke."

Loke shot her a grim smile. "Perfectly understood, your majesty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jellal just stared. His heart beat madly in his chest, his breathing laboured as he struggled to control his body's extreme reactions - all the while unable to comprehend _what _his body was so desperately trying to convey to him.

It was only a woman, after all.

Yes, she was beautiful. In fact, he would wager to say she was one of the most exquisite women he had ever laid eyes upon. But he had seen his fair share of beauties over his extensive travels, and although he was no stranger to the occasional lust of the flesh, the emotions that overwhelmed him and the fire that coursed through his veins now was a far cry from the casual amorous intent that he had suitably satisfied in the past…

This was the sweetest kind of torture.

Somewhere, in the dark recesses of his heart, a seed took root. A softness that he did not know he possessed lightened his eyes the longer his gaze on the battling maiden lengthened.

He casually leaned towards the courtier on his right, tapping the corpulent man's shoulder.

"Lord Tyrus. Who may that be - the knight with the scarlet hair?"

"Why, her? Ah… She's quite eye-catching isn't she? But not a man alive here would dare approach that devil-woman - she could skewer you with a single look!"

"Her name?"

"Lady Scarlett. Erza is her given name, I believe…"

_Erza..._


	46. Chapter 46

"Lisanna wait!" Mirajane panted as she tried to keep up with her sister, who sped along the icy cliffs in her winter wind wolf form.

"Nay! Just leave me alone."

Mira growled in frustration. It was taking a lot of energy to maintain her ice demoness form, the only avatar that could hope to catch her fleet-footed sister, and both she and the younger lass knew that she would have to transform back soon if she wished to conserve any magical energy for tomorrow's battle. In a last desperate attempt to stop her, Mira swerved away from the narrow path, ducking into a shallow ravine and sending a concentrated pulse of energy into the cliffside. A huge snowy boulder half a mile away dislodged itself and rolled down the icy slopes, starting a small avalanche and effectively blocking the way of the swift-footed wolf.

Lisanna reached the blockade a split second later, neatly spinning on her heel to face her pursuer as she snarled and bared her teeth. Mirajane approached her cautiously, her hands raised in a placating gesture.

"I only wish to speak with you…"

"Then speak and be done with it!" Lisanna snapped, releasing her wolf form to slowly return to her elven figure. With a sigh of relief, Mira did the same, inching still closer to the younger elf.

"Are you upset with me, dear one?" Mira began hesitantly.

Lisanna glared at her elder sibling, her lips stubbornly sealed. But Mira could see the swirling grief and fear hidden in the depths of her baby blue orbs, and it further strengthened her resolve to be honest with her precious little sister.

"I will take that as a yes." Mira quipped with a wry smile. "And I understand. You have every right to be, for no one deserves to be told that their love is false…"

"And yet here you are, doing just that." Spat Lisanna, shooting a venomous look at her sister.

"...But it is the duty of those who care about you and love you as deeply and as long as I have to do everything in their power to help you find true happiness. Even at the cost of earning your eternal ire and everlasting hate."

Lisanna stiffened. "Dramatic words, sister. And what makes you think I am not happy?"

Mira's eyes softened. "You were never a good liar, Lisanna."

Lisanna let out a hiss of frustration running her hands through her short wispy locks. "What do you want from me, Mira? Must I shout my love for him from the clifftops?! Sing and dance with him every day?! I love him! I am happy with him! And he is… happy with me." She hesitated, biting her lower lip. "He has bonded to me… We are destined for each other. Therefore it is written in fate that we must be happy with one another. And… we are."

Mira said nothing, merely looking at the young elf maiden as she stared unseeingly at her trembling hands.

"Natsu has been in my life for so long, and I have been in love with him from the moment I laid eyes on him. It is true that recently we have been having… difficulties, in our relationship. But that is perfectly normal! Whatever we may face… we can surmount it… for we love each other…"

"Have you convinced yourself with those words, dear? For you certainly have not convinced me."

Lisanna sighed wearily. "But Mira, couples fight all the time! Brother Elfman and Evergreen are constantly at each other's necks, as are many of the other elven couples we know! So why is my situation any different..."

"They do _fight_ each other," Mira interrupted, her eyes blazing. "But they never _fear_ each other!"

The younger elf maiden sucked in a breath, not daring to look her elder sister in the eye. She hugged herself, gazing at the ground as she chewed her bottom lip.

"I am faithful to him. He is the only one for me. He has always been…"

"Nay, be honest with yourself Lisanna! Is it truly faith or fear?!"

"I-I admit, there are times when he… well, his demon form frightens me, but we have spoken about it! And he has promised to do all in his power to curb himself, so I am sure we will soon be fine…"

Mira sighed. "Nay, dearest one. That is not what I meant. Just now you stressed how much you've loved Natsu from the moment you met him and how he has been 'in your life for so long'. That is true. We have known him since we have been little, and you have always been infatuated with him. In fact, you've been infatuated with him for so long, you cannot imagine not being 'in love' with him. However, when your dream came true, and he seemed to return your affections… Natsu, as a lover, was not what you thought he would be. But you have thought yourself to be in love with him for so long, you are afraid to be anything otherwise! It is not faith that keeps you with him. It is fear. Fear of letting go of that love you longed for, and which you now know will never be. Fear of facing the unknown beyond the infatuation which kept you preoccupied for most of your life. Fear of… hurting Natsu, who may not be your true love, but is nonetheless a dear friend whom you will always care for…"

Lisanna had remained stock still throughout her sister's speech. As Mira's diatribe wound down into its soft conclusion, Lisanna took in a deep breath, taking a few more steps forward to stand a foot away from her elder sister. Glancing around furtively, she leaned in closer to Mira.

"Perhaps… perhaps what you said is… true. I love Natsu, and always will… but… not in the way I should. But… I am his bonded, am I not? _sob_ He is doomed to love no other… and I cannot return his affection! I just… _sob_... I just cannot! Does… Does that make me a cruel person, Mira?" Lisanna broke down, dropping to her knees on the icy ground as violent sobs rocked her willowy frame.

Mira knelt down, gathering the trembling young elf maiden in her arms, whispering soothing words as she gently rocked her back and forth. They sat as such for many moments, as Lisanna finally stilled, her sobs giving way to watery sniffles.

"It does not, my little angel," Mira stated resolutely, her eyes fiery and her tone firm. "You are not cruel for being unable to return his affection, for you cannot control love. I should know! I have observed enough of the present to see just how much heartache and pain can be caused by trying to manipulate so raw, pure and strong an emotion. Lying to yourself and Natsu is far worse a crime, my little one. And that can be righted - now that you have accepted the truth." She smiled down at the young maiden, "Besides, I believe you may not be leaving that fiery-headed prankster in as hopeless a situation as you fear. I am not quite sure… But I believe that he was mistaken when he thought he bonded with you. You may both actually be free already."

Lisanna turned her head slightly, gazing out at the snowy peaks visible in the distance. "I-I suppose I should be feeling disappointed with what you have just said… But in truth, dearest Mira, I can only feel relief!" Lisanna turned back, looking into Mira's eyes with a wry smile on her lips. "That only confirms that you are right, doesn't it big sister?"

Mira beamed. "See? Wouldn't everyone be better off if they just listened to their wise big sisters?"

Lisanna rolled her eyes, a playful smile returning to her lips. "Yea, I'll be sure to tell brother Elfman and Evergreen exactly that the next time you try to mediate their fight!"

Mira grimaced as Lisanna burst out into giggles, the two slowly helping each other up off the cold ground as they locked arms and began their leisurely descent down the steep cliff path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza marched onto the training grounds, pointedly ignoring the thinly veiled jeers and taunts aimed at her. Years of being a high knight of the castle guard had rendered her immune to such paltry jibes.

For she knew they could do much worse.

Today was an especially trying day, as the training grounds were almost exclusively cordoned off for the high court officials to spar and practice - although very few of that elite class actually bothered to do so. In reality, they would saunter down to the grounds to swap gossip and complain loudly - all the while running their poor squires ragged. It made her blood boil to watch them waste their time and precious resources, all the while insulting her and those handful of sincere knights who dutifully utilized the grounds to train daily.

Erza glanced towards the stands, her sharp eyes scanning the sparse crowd. From where she stood, she could easily make out the features of the people seated - and with a frown, noted that her friend Juvia was missing. It was highly likely Lucy had requested her help with a diplomatic issue again.

It had been a pleasant surprise to discover that Juvia was eligible to join the Pergrande High Court - for she was, in fact, half human on her father's side - the only grandchild of a dignified and noble family of Pergrande. Her parent's story was a sad one - Juvia had explained that her father had met her mermaid mother while on a trading journey in the north. The couple had wed and had chosen Icegard as their home. A year after Juvia was born, however, her parents mysteriously died - and Juvia was taken back to the mermaid tribe, a valuable addition to the clan thanks to her immensely strong mermaid powers. The then queen of the mermaids had elected to train Juvia as a potential candidate for her throne. It was this administrative training that proved to be invaluable to Lucy - for the gentle mermaid had proven to be a treasure trove of ideas and schemes on how to handle the intricacies of politics. That, combined with her deceivingly diffident personality, meant that she made an excellent internal 'spy' of sorts - taking on risky tasks to gather intelligence or influence key people. Juvia had effectively taken over the role that had been originally planned for herself… Not that Erza minded. She knew very well that however hard she practiced, she would never be able to navigate Pergrande's politics with the expertise that Juvia displayed. It was good that Lucy had her. Erza, in the meantime, was where she belonged - on the battlefield. Whether that be as a Knight of the castle, or as a member of the magical group called the Protectors.

Her musings were interrupted rather unceremoniously by a slurred rendition of her name, followed by a gangly youth flanked by four bulky knights waltzing up to her - his bloodshot eyes leering as he took in her armor clad form.

"You'reeee the lady Scarlett, huh?"

Erza pursed her lips, opting to ignore the high court man. The alcohol he had no doubt just consumed before he entered the grounds made his breath reek. The last thing she wanted to do was provoke him.

"HEY! I was talking to you!"

"And I am who you claim. But I see no reason to pursue this conversation, my lord."

The odious young man ignored her words and instead leaned in, he and his knights attempting to crowd Erza into the corner of the stadium she usually occupied for her training. The stern glare she leveled at the towering men behind the youth had them hesitating just a hair - before they arrogantly followed their leader's example.

"But I want to pursue this conversation, Milady. I wish to know you better… _much_ better…"

The lascivious snickers of the men behind him made Erza's blood run cold. The situation was bad - very bad. Although Erza knew she could defeat all four men and teach this puny pipsqueak a lesson if she went all out, she could not afford to show her true strength here. If she did, the cruel courtiers in the stands watching this tableau with interest would no doubt accuse her of being a freak… or a mage - even though she wouldn't need to use a drop of her magic to defeat these brutes. The only other recourse would be to endure whatever they had planned. She only prayed it was nothing too extreme…

"Lord Kildare? What are you doing down here?"

An elderly yet fit courtier approached the group, a genial smile upon his face. He offered Erza a brisk nod before turning back to the youth, taking in his companions with a slight frown. The youth visibly deflated as the older high courtier joined them, throwing a sulky glance over his shoulder at his friends.

"Just speaking with Lady Scarlett, Sir Richard. I wished to spar with her."

"Well you'll have to get in line then, lad. For Lady Scarlett always spars with me first - is that not right, Milady?"

Erza shot the gentleman a relieved smile as she nodded in agreement. Sir Richard bowed gracefully, gesturing to the open space behind him, but before he and Erza could take another step, a servant from the castle approached the Lord, bowing low and clearing his throat.

"Sir Richard. Her highness requests your esteemed presence for an emergency council meeting."

The elderly man frowned, his gaze flitting between Erza and the younger high court official still leering at her.

"Can't this wait for a quarter of an hour?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord. Her majesty specifically requested you."

Sir Richard sighed, running a hand over his chin.

"Very well then. Lady Scarlett? I will return as soon as possible…"

With a parting worried look at Erza, the older courtier followed the servant into the castle. Erza cursed her abominable luck as she slowly turned back around to face her leering hecklers. Before she could do anything else, however, a warm hand on her shoulder startled her.

"What goes on here?"

Erza froze at the sound of the honeyed voice that was tinged with anger and concern. Her heart beat madly in her chest, her knees suddenly feeling weak. She would know that voice anywhere…

A lean and muscular young man stepped up beside Erza, his intricate facial tattoo attracting the attention of the gathered group.

"Jellal?" Erza whispered, the sound so soft it barely carried to the man right beside her. The feathery word reached his ears, however, and the man stiffened instantly - shooting Erza a fleeting look filled with raging curiosity, anger and fear. He dropped his hand from her shoulder and turned to fully face her challengers instead.

"Well, Lord Kildare? Why are four of your personal knights and yourself accosting this lone warrior? Surely you do not all look for a spar at the same time?"

"Lord Seigrien." The youth spat out the name as if hurling an insult. "What we wish to do with this castle knight is none of your business!"

Seigrien lifted an annoyed brow. "Normally, you would be right. But unfortunately today, her majesty has charged me with the onerous task of mediating any fights that get a little out of hand. A right of passage for all new inductees to the Pergrande High court, apparently." He replied smoothly. "So you see - in a sense it _is_ my business."

"We weren't fighting." The stubborn youth whined.

Seigrien's visage darkened, an ominous air enveloping him.

"Not yet. But if you do attempt anything, I will then be forced to intercede - and fair warning, I will not hold back…"

The deadly look in his eyes had the group of cowardly men taking an involuntary step back, their expressions wary and frightened. At last, one of the bulky knights spoke, inclining his head in semi-respect to the tattooed man.

"We meant no disrespect to Milady Scarlett. And we have no desire to spar with her anymore."

With that the man clamped a heavy hand on the youth's shoulder, effectively ending any drunken protest the spindly boy planned on making. He and his fellow knights steered their charge away from the dangerous pair, shooting dark glances at them over their shoulders as they walked away.

Erza let out a breath she had not known she had been holding.

"Lord Seigrien…"

"Just Seigrien will do, Milady."

Erza smiled, finally daring to look into her savior's eyes. She took in an involuntary breath as she examined his features, unbidden tears glistening in her dark brown orbs. He was an exact replica of her deceased friend. Her discomfort was noted by her companion, his own brow furrowing in concern.

"Milady? Are you okay? I hope they didn't attempt anything untoward…"

"I must apologize." Erza blurted out, her distress prompting her to interrupt him. "F-for calling you by that name. It is just… You look so much like him. An old, dear friend of mine…"

Seigrien couldn't help the look of shock on his face before he quickly rearranged his visage into a more neutral look. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

"I see. And from your reaction to me, I'm assuming this friend of yours is no more."

Erza bowed her head, not bothering to wipe away the copious tears that streamed from her eyes.

The sight of the lovely woman before him so sad and vulnerable touched something in the normally heartless and cold man. Before he had made a conscious effort to do something, he found his lips forming words and uttering them.

"Will you spar with me?"

Erza looked up, her surprise evident. Slowly, her lips turned up into a soft smile.

"I would be honored to, Seigrien. And please address me as Erza."

"Of course… Erza…"


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews - you're the best! **

**Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm changing the update schedule for the next few weeks - I'm going to be uploading only one chapter a week, preferably on Friday. This is so that I can catch up on my editing/writing a little bit. Life's super hectic right now.**

**On another note, I noticed a lot of reviewers asking about Lucy's marriage. Whether it happened or not will be revealed by chapter 60 (yup, that's how many chapter drafts are done!) but the full story will probably only be in the next part.**

**Enjoy! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black smoke curled through the air, suffocating the sparse winter flora scattered on the ground. Warriors of various races stood in small groups around the field, surveying the damage in hushed and strained tones. At the farthest end of the field, where the icy plains gave way to a steep cliff drop, a lone figure stood, the outline of his shape barely visible through the thick smoke enveloping him.

The Prince of Icegard approached the creature cloaked in black smog as cautiously as one would approach a wounded beast.

"Natsu"

The only answer was a low threatening growl.

"It's over. The others have regrouped at camp. They're waiting for you."

A heavy silence followed his words. Followed by a barely discernible response.

"Liar"

Prince Gray sighed, relaxing his tense muscles and taking one more cautious step towards his friend. "Nay, your father sent me out here to fetch you. 'Bring back that foolish hatchling before he can wallow in more self-pity and cause what remains of the forest to catch flame.' His words. Not mine!" Gray raised his arms up, palms facing forward in a placating gesture of surrender, the beginning of a smirk arising on his handsome face.

Natsu gave no visible reaction. He continued to stare ahead into the vast expanse of the rock-filled valley before him, his black thoughts swirling in his mind, the images of all that he had just done during the gruesome battle still fresh in the forefront of his consciousness.

"That stubborn old dragon refuses to see what is right before his eyes. He may still see me as a hatchling and one of his own, but the rest of the dragons? They see me as a mistake, a diseased dragon, a monster!" he hissed the last word, his glare scorching as he turned fully towards his lieutenant and best friend. "And I still accept their hatred with far more tolerance than the pure unadulterated fear, loathing, and pity, that creatures of every other race regard me with... including your own."

Gray regarded him with cool eyes, a slight hardening in his jaw the only indication of his discomfort.

"But I don't. I…"

"Stop lying!"

"Listen you pompous flaming ass! Fear?! When have I ever feared you? I have known you for long, and you have always been destructive and reckless - but your drive to protect your friends and family has always balanced that out! As for loathing, yes, I find you the most annoying idiot I have ever had the misfortune to befriend, yet still… you are my friend. One of my best. Y-you're like a brother to me. I could not loathe you how much ever you may think you deserve it." Natsu flinched. "And finally pity… Of the two of us, the only fool who feels pity for you is the one who is wallowing in his own thoughts, moping near the edge of this blackened battlefield." Gray ended his speech with a ferocious glare to match Natsu's own. "Now are you coming or not?"

Natsu couldn't help it as the edges of his lips curled up in a grim smile. "You do not deny that others feel all those emotions towards me?"

"When has the opinion of others ever bothered you?"

"When those whose opinions matter more than my own, look at me as if they have never truly seen me before."

Gray gave an exasperated sigh. "Speak plainly Natsu, I do not do well with riddles."

"Is Lisanna frightened of me?"

Gray stiffened. He opened his mouth but found he could not respond. After a brief, heavy silence, he attempted to talk. "Well, why would you feel that way?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, morbid amusement writ on his face. "The expression she wore, in the battle a few days before - when I destroyed a demon contingent and tried to come to her aid after that - was nothing short of terrified. She looked more aghast by my appearance than the host of demons we were battling. And those were some ugly brutes. I could not help but be a little offended that she seemed far more scared of me than those vicious fiends."

Gray smirked. "To be fair, you did look like hell's spawn. Then again, I've always thought you an ugly fucker, so I suppose in the same position I wouldn't have batted an eyelid."

Natsu chuckled, his smile turning softer and more genuine. The grief in his eyes remained, however. "I don't think it was exactly my visage that frightened her. She saw something in my eyes… she is yet to speak to me after that battle. And I sought her out. She has avoided me, and I have let it be, but it honestly frightens me as well." Natsu gulped, his voice slightly trembling and fear flashing in his eyes. "Most of the races who fight here with us think of me as an untrustworthy and unpredictable weapon to help win this war. They wait with bated breath for the moment I will break and betray everyone. I thought that would never happen, that it was just fanciful worries on the part of those who did not know me or understand me. That was until… I saw that look in her eyes. I-I do not know anymore."

Gray sighed, a truly sympathetic look on his face. He reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder giving it a quick squeeze before speaking his mind. "I don't know exactly what happened that day between the two of you, so I will not make any assumptions. However, I know for a fact that in spite of whatever lengths you may have to go to win this war, your actions will never corrupt the essence of who you are - a moronic, mischievous dragon with a stupidly big heart. And besides" he gave a confident smirk, "even if you get too close to the edge of insanity, I'm here with the devil-slaying skills to beat your sorry carcass back to the side of light."

Natsu nodded slowly, his thoughts seemingly far away. Gray sighed again rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But I do understand your concern, I would not be as confident if the female who is my mystical life partner - you dragons and your strange customs! - doubts me."

At this Natsu flushed, his expression turning sheepish. Gray watched as he floundered, before he sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"She's not my bonded Gray"

Gray frowned. "But you said before…"

"Yes, because at the time I thought she was. And I do care for her deeply, just not in the way a dragon cares for his bonded. I had my doubts after I spoke to my father regarding my 'bond' and my suspicions were confirmed when I met Gajeel after his bond formed with Levy."

Gray cocked his head in thought. "Wouldn't it be a little different for you? I know King Igneel and old metal breath have described that feeling of your heart stopping for a few counts and the overwhelming desire to protect her, but maybe you wouldn't feel it as intensely as them? Since well… you have the influence of demon blood?"

"I thought of that. I guess that's why I made this mistake in the first place. But as strange as it sounds, using my demonic skills in battle has had the side-effect of amplifying my emotions as a dragon. When I calm down from my demon-mode, all my dragon senses are sharper. All my dragon-related emotions are much easier to discern then, except those about Lisanna. They are always… confused and conflicted. As if the dragon isn't satisfied." Natsu frowned. "Nay, not even that - it's as if it is angry. Even the demon seems a little off-put by my emotions, but I thought that could be because it just doesn't like anything to do with the dragon."

Gray gave him a curious look. "Why are you speaking of yourself as two different beings? You are a dragon. With an infusion of demon blood. Aren't you?"

Natsu grinned, his eyes finally losing most of the grief deep within them. "You know, I'm not even sure. Perhaps we'll find I've got fairy magic within this body somewhere, along with a mermaid's tail."

Gray laughed out loud clapping him on the back. Still chuckling, he turned away to trudge back to the camp. Natsu followed suit, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yep, you are a hodge-podge of strange things Natsu, a true freak."

"Says the human with ice-mage ancestry who wields demon slaying magic taught by the yetis of the tundra."

"... Flaming Hellion."

"Icy Bastard"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza couldn't contain her excitement. It had been years since the prospect of a spar had caused her to feel as giddy as a schoolgirl - the first time after her magical friends had left to fight in the demon wars, in fact. It was, in part, due to her partner's undeniable skill - he wielded the sword and a variety of other deadly weapons with the precision of a true master - but there was also something more. She felt a comradeship with the quiet, reserved man. A kinship she could not share with any of her other friends. As much as she enjoyed the fighting parts of their almost weekly spars, she also enjoyed the quiet moments in between - the brief breaks where they would only exchange a quiet word or two, content to just be in each other's presence.

Lost in her reverie, she almost collided with the young women in front of her before she was aware of it.

"Oh! Lady Scarlett! Forgive us, we did not mean to stop you in your haste."

Erza smiled at the green haired lovely young woman in front of her, who was arm in arm with a golden haired damsel with soft, kind grey eyes.

"Not at all, Princess Huisui. It is I who must apologize for not looking whilst I rushed."

Erza regarded the two with a sense of relief and happiness. It was fortunate she had run into these two, and not any of the others who might have given her endless trouble for the accident - of all the lower court ladies, these two were by far her favorite. Whilst the others were either cattish or opportunistic, these two exhibited an integrity and grace that befit their breeding and station. Princess Huisui, in fact, was a monarch in her own right - her tiny kingdom having been annexed by the larger and growing kingdom of Pergrande when she was a mere child. She did not let the fact make her bitter or resentful - instead she was a kind and gentle leader, quietly and efficiently taking responsibility for those provinces that were placed under her care. She was also a skilled administrator - Lucy had confided to Erza how thankful she was to have Huisui's help on some of her more arduous financial tasks - Lucy had never been good with numbers and calculations. The pretty and fair haired woman by Huisui's side was her closest and most trusted friend - Lady Elaine. The Lady was a gifted healer - and an excellent shot with a bow and arrow, though Erza personally felt she could afford a little more practice and care with her technique. She was, however, far more devoted to caring for the small villages bordering the capital city that her family had been appointed governors of - much to the chagrin of her socialite stepmother, who wanted to use Elaine's beauty to secure a good match that would propel their family into the high court. For Lady Elaine was a beauty - her loveliness rivaled Lucy's, who was considered Pergrande's most beautiful woman.

The gentle Princess offered Erza a kind smile and a friendly wave before leading her companion away. Erza turned on her heel and sped down the hallway much more carefully - she could not afford another accident, for then she would be late!

She made it down to the training grounds with seconds to spare, skidding to a halt beside the tall, blue haired nobleman just as he looked up from polishing his broadsword.

"As prompt as ever, dear Erza."

Erza shot him a teasing grin. "I am not as fortunate as some to have the lazy and idyllic schedule of a high court official."

Seigrien grinned back at her, rising from his seat and flexing his arm as he tested his weapon.

"Your stellar wit shines bright today. Does sparring with this lazy courtier always put you in so amiable a mood?"

Erza could not help the light blush that rose on her cheeks, as his smooth, deep voice washed over her. She abruptly turned away from him, trying to hide her flustered expression. Before she could completely recover her composure, however, he delicately coughed, trying to draw back her attention to him.

"Erza?"

She unwillingly looked back, unable to deny his gentle request. She was surprised to see his cheeks were flushed as well, and his gaze fixed on the sword in his strong grip. She instantly relaxed, turning back to face him fully.

"Seigrien?"

He grinned, looking up at her through his bangs a little shyly, an action so adorable that her heart melted and her blush returned full force.

"We've been sparing every week for a few months now, Milady, and I must say the time I spend with you is by far the most enjoyable part of each long week. I-I have a request to make of you, if you would be so kind to indulge me?"

Erza cocked her head, intrigued by his nervous tone.

"Certainly, Sir. Ask me what you wish."

"Would you train with me?"

Erza blinked, not expecting this at all. Her brow furrowed as she considered his request. It would require a daily commitment on her part, for if she promised her time and expertise she would not do things halfway.

Seigrien noted her hesitancy, and hurriedly proceeded to justify his request.

"I do not ask too much of your time! Just an hour a day, perhaps? Your technique with the sword is superb - our weekly bouts have improved my skill so immensely, I am eager to discover what a daily session would do. And I would be more than willing to show you my technique with daggers - I noticed you studying my stance the other day…"

"I would be honored, my Lord."

Seigrien shot her a mesmerizing grin.

"Very well then. Let us begin today."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The imposing dragon man slowed his steed to a halt, taking in the tall, barred gates before him with a feeling of wistful contentment.

It was always pleasant to come home. No matter how short the visit.

He swiftly dismounted, murmuring a few words of praise and instruction in the intelligent beast's ear. The horse backed away from him and took off in a leisurely trot towards the stables just a few yards afar - as Metalicana turned to face the towering gates once more.

"Lord Metalicana! What a surprise! The queen did not warn us of your intention to visit!"

Metalicana smiled up at the speaker, as the elderly dragon upon the parapet wall smiled back.

"That is because I did not give her advance warning. My visit will be brief - and my business is with my son."

"Ah. Both he and the queen are in a meeting now, I believe, but I could fetch him right away if it be urgent…"

"Nay, revered elder. I will wait for him in his chambers, if I may be allowed in?"

With a curious look at the younger dragon, the elder nodded in aquisence, giving instructions to the dragon soldiers on the wall to open the gates. Once Metalicana was safely within the kingdom's walls, the elder gestured in the direction of Gajeel's chambers, an encouraging smile upon his face. With a grateful look and a bow, the ore dragon proceeded to his self-appointed waiting spot. It did not take him long to locate his son's room - tracking his boy's scent was second nature to him, after all. He settled into the comfortable space, secretly smirking to himself over the distinctive hint of ink and fairy dust - his son obviously had a frequent lady visitor.

It wasn't long before he could hear his boy's heavy, clumping footsteps as he made his way back to his room.

"GAH!"

Metalicana raised a brow, feigning a hurt expression.

"Is that anyway to greet your sire, you ungrateful boy?"

"Yes, if that dragon hides in the shadows of his chamber like a thief!" Gajeel grunted, the heated glare he directed at his parent far more out of embarrassment at being caught off guard than anger.

Metalicana merely chuckled, settling into the plush sofa more comfortably and regarding his progeny with a critical air. His initial mirth died down as he took in his son's thinner form and haggard features. His worried review did not go unnoticed by his sharp sighted boy, the younger dragon man coughing discreetly to get his attention.

"What are you doing here, father? I hope it isn't bad news from the front…"

Metalicana sat up straighter. "Nay, not at all. It is news of a very good nature, in fact, and given your condition it could not have come sooner."

Gajeel scoffed. "My current condition? What are you talking about, you metal scrap heap?"

Metalicana leveled his own glare at the stubborn young dragon man.

"I'm referring to the paleness of your complexion, and the obvious loss of some of your muscle - I can safely assume your fairy heart has grown stronger, and fights your already strong dragon magic, can I not?"

The younger metal dragon looked away, refusing to meet his father's eyes.

"That is a part of it, yes. But not the whole."

Metalicana just gazed at his son, mystified by his cryptic words. He paused for a few moments, hoping his stubborn offspring would explain himself. When no more words seemed forthcoming, however, he sighed and continued with his own train of thought.

"lf you do not feel ready to speak of what is obviously bothering you, I will not press the point. Yet. Instead, let us get to the matter at hand. Your mother is awakening from her stasis, Gajeel."

The iron dragon started, not expecting that nature of news at all.

"A-are you sure? But how…"

"Your mother and I share a soul bond, young dragon." Metalicana explained gently. "During times of great distress, it enables us to communicate with each other telepathically. Your mother is shifting in and out of stasis - in one of her moments of clarity, she sent me a message to convey her intention to arise from her self induced slumber within the next fortnight. I have contacted Levy's pixie elders, they are with her presently. They are making the arrangements for the ceremony required after her awakening." Metalicana paused, a haunted look in his eyes, as he stared off into the distance. "She will not stay long, I'm afraid. She will awaken in the early morn, perform the ritual to transfer her power to you, and t-then s-she will leave us by day-break of the n-next day…"

With a gasp, Gajeel interrupted him, ignoring the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Transfer her power? What do you mean by that?"

"As I told you when you were a little lad, she has been collecting her strength to gift to you. It will permanently stabilize the magic within you. Even give you a life span close to immortality, instead of the much shorter life you would be destined to live."

"Why would she do that? Would it not be best for her to keep that power for herself? So that she may _live? _I do not want her power if it means I must lose her again…"

Metalicana fixed his son with a firm yet kindly look. "Then her power will be wasted, son. And she will still fade, regardless of whether she performs the transference ceremony or not. It is the way she has fashioned her magic - it is a gift that must be accepted by _someone. _And she wants that someone to be you."

"...I still don't…"

"Gajeel. Do this for her. Please. A-and for me… I do not wish to lose you too, son…" The older iron dragon's voice faltered, the depth of his emotion catching up with him.

A long silence followed, finally broken only by Gajeel's soft sigh of resignation.

"Very well, sir."

Metalicana smiled, the action still not reaching his eyes. "Good. I will proceed to the place of your mother's crypt - I will give you directions now so that you may come before the time it happens."

Gajeel frowned. "You are leaving already?"

"Yes." Metalicana replied, "I wish to spend as much time as I can with her… She occasionally comes out of stasis, and I wish to be there during her lapses - however short they may be…"

"I'll come with you!" Gajeel blurted out, whipping his head about, searching for his trusty knapsack.

"Nay." Metalicana rebuked gently. "The queen needs you here. Besides, Levy would miss you if you spent nearly a fortnight away from her, would she not?"

Gajeel sighed. "A-Aye. And that reminds me… May I bring her? Levy, that is?"

"Of course! She is your declared bonded is she not? Unless… You _have_ finally told her that she is your bonded, right?"

"…"

Metalicana let out a long suffering sigh, glaring at his progeny.

"Gajeel…"

"I'm working on it!"

"I have an imbecile for a son."


	48. Chapter 48

Side by side, in solemn silence, the swift pair made their way through the thick forest foliage. The petite, lithe fairy glanced at her stoic and aloof companion from time to time, but the tall, grim faced dragon only looked straight ahead - occasionally scenting the wind to determine their way.

At last the female ventured to speak.

"Gajeel? How much further do we have to travel?"

"Not much." Her gruff companion replied, sparing her a quick glance. "We are about a hundred yards away from our destination."

At this news, the fairy nervously chewed her lower lip, losing herself in her increasingly frantic thoughts. Her companion, sensing her unease, ground to an abrupt halt. She stopped beside him, bewildered by his sudden brake.

"What's bothering you, shrimp?"

"Oh, err, nothing!"

"I can tell when you're upset, Levy. And I can't help you unless you tell me what's troubling you."

The fairy let out a defeated sigh, twiddling her thumbs as she arranged her thoughts. The ore dragon waited patiently by her side, gazing down at her pretty form with warmth and adoration. He swiftly looked away when she looked up to address him, unwilling for her to discover the depth of his feelings.

"I fear it was wrong of me to agree to accompany you. This is a very intimate moment between you and your parents - would I not be an intruder there?"

"Twas I who invited - Nay, begged - you to come. I want you there. Why would you feel like an intruder then?"

Levy smiled at him, the action lighting up her visage with a warm glow and causing Gajeel's traitorous heart to skip a beat.

"I know _you_ won't see me as an intruder, dummy." She responded playfully. "But the same cannot be said of your parents. Wouldn't they prefer to spend time alone with you?"

Gajeel scoffed. "You know as well as I that my father adores you! Heck, he'd rather you be his child than I - the old tin bucket has said so himself. As for my mother - she is the high fairy of the earth, is she not? And you are the high fairy of spirit. I'm sure she would be thrilled to meet you! You're the only other high fairy in existence aperture from her, I can only guess how much you both would have to catch up on. You might even forget I'm around…" Gajeel flashed her a teasing smile, poking her cheek impudently.

Levy swatted at his hand and stuck out her tongue at him, which prompted a bark of laughter from the towering metal giant.

"Technically, you are wrong - Mavis, the high fairy of the stars still lives. Although her energy signature is so faint… perhaps she has gone into stasis as well?"

"Gihihi. She probably wished to escape the new high fairy of spirit - wasn't there a rumor that those two titled fairies never got along?"

Levy glared at the now chortling dragon. She huffed and trounced forward, murmuring expletives in various tongues under her breath.

She was yanked to a stop by a strong arm, the dragon man's grip firm, yet gentle.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!"

"This is the place, shrimp."

Levy instantly sobered, gazing ahead into the clearing visible through the low hanging boughs of the trees. There, at the center, lay a glass casket opened to the rapidly lightening early morning sky. A beautiful woman with wild black locks so similar to Gajeel's lay upon the soft sheets of the rectangular box besides which kneeled Metalicana, his fervent gaze fixed on the unmoving figure. Levy and Gajeel entered the glade, their footsteps soft against the fresh green grass coating the ground. They were still not quiet enough to evade Metalicana's keen dragon hearing. The older ore dragon tore his eyes away from the prone form in front of him, glancing over his shoulder at the hesitating pair.

"Come you two. It is almost time."

His solemn words propelled them forward, Levy falling back slightly to nudge Gajeel to the front. The nervous younger dragon knelt beside his father, his breathing heavy and stressed. His father laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, all the while not removing his intense gaze from his beloved bonded's form.

A few agonizing moments later, the beautiful form began to stir. Her chest, which had hitherto been still, began to slowly rise and fall with each shallow breath she drew. Her eyes, that had been lovingly wiped clean by her doting husband, opened up a crack - the gray tint of her orbs evident in the gentle rays of the first morning light. Slowly and steadily, the high fairy before them returned to life, color flooding her previously ghostly pale complexion as her breaths deepened and quickened.

"Grisela…"

The shapely female turned her head towards the voice that had uttered her name with such warm passion.

"Metty?" She croaked, as she endeavored to sit up. Metalicana clucked his tongue disapprovingly, placing a steadying arm around her slender waist as he helped her complete the motion.

"Slowly now! You've just come out of stasis, you must be bone tired…"

"Hardly. I'm as fit as a fiddle."

A small cough racked her frame, belying her confident words.

"Can't you just take it easy for a few minutes?! For me? Is that too much to ask?!"

"Stop fussing over me like a new mother dragoness, you old metal heap, I'm the blasted high fairy of earth! I can take care of myself! Back off, Metty!"

"Err. Metty?"

The attention of the bickering pair was immediately drawn to the speaker, the high fairy's breath catching in her throat as her gaze fell on the still kneeling figure of the younger iron dragon.

"G-Gajeel? Is that truly you?"

"Y-Yea…"

"Come here, you little iron idiot!"

With a strength unexpected of the recovering fairy woman, she yanked the dragon man off his feet and into a tight embrace.

"When I last saw you, you were barely the length of my forearm… But look at you now! Oh, you've grown so handsome and tall…"

She pulled back, gazing into her son's crimson orbs as the young dragon man blushed at her praise.

"And yet, why do I get the feeling that you are still a virgin? Here I hoped you would be introducing me to my grandchildren…"

Gajeel leapt back, letting out an indignant and undignified squawk. Levy, who had been witnessing the tender scene with a soft smile until that point, burst into a musical peal of laughter.

"A-aye! As delicious as he is, he takes the concept of 'dark and brooding' far too seriously…"

Gajeel turned his head to glare at Levy, who smirked back at him unrepentantly. The fairy woman in the casket glanced over her progeny's shoulder, beaming at the last occupant of the glade.

"And who may you be, my dear?"

"Oh, M-my name is Levy your excellency. I-I am the new high fairy of spirit…"

Grisela raised a brow. "Selena chose you? You seem _different _from what I expected..."

Levy's eyes narrowed slightly as she shot the other fairy a strained smile.

"Actually no. I evolved into the role. Why? Are the _differences_ a little too jarring for you? It would be entirely understandable to feel so disoriented - especially given that you've been in a self induced coma for the past many years."

Grisela blinked at her before bursting out into a raucous bout of laughter.

Levy's annoyed look dissolved into one of confusion as she sought out Gajeel's and Metalicana's eyes - the former mirroring her bewildered look, while the latter merely grinned in amusement.

"O-oh, I like you! You've got faaar more spunk than Soil used to have! What's the point of being a spirit fairy if you haven't got _spirit_?! Am I right?! Mav and I used to have so much fun teasing her! But it would be ten times as fun with one as sharp witted as you."

Grisela ended her little speech on a wistful note, shooting Levy a soft, genuine smile.

"The fact that you evolved into the role must mean that my old friend passed on quite a while ago - is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Ah. And Mavis?"

Levy shot Gajeel a troubled look before turning back to Grisela.

"She should be well… However I am unable to fully detect her magic signature. Perhaps she is in stasis as well?"

A shadow passed over Grisela's face.

"Perhaps. Or, it could be a signal of the return of the Celestial Priestess…"

Levy's eyes sharpened as she unconsciously took a few steps closer to the casket.

"Why would you suspect that? Are there other signs I've missed? What would such a foreboding mean for our land?"

Grisela raised her hands and shook her head, an amused smile hovering over her lips.

"One at a time, dear Levy! And to answer all your questions - it is simply a premonition. Nothing more, nothing less. Do not worry about it… when the time comes to act, you will know what you need to do."

Levy opened her mouth to question Grisela's statement, before thinking better of it. She drifted to the back, lost in fervent thought. Grisela shot her one more affectionate smile before turning to her son.

"Now my boy. Are you ready?"

Gajeel stiffened imperceptibly. This was his moment of truth.

"There's been a change of plan, mother. I shan't be accepting your gift of magic today."

"WHAT?!"

Levy's indignant shout rang out in the small clearing - her thought induced pacing brought to a grinding halt as she stood stock still, glaring at the iron dragon.

"Why not, son?" Grisela enquired, her tone curious and slightly mirthful as she shared a sidelong glance with her husband.

Gajeel took a deep breath, pointedly looking away from Levy.

"I would like you to gift it to Levy."

The silence in the clearing was so poignant, even the drop of a needle would have sounded like a crashing boulder.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Levy roared, stomping forward to stand toe to toe with the much taller dragon man.

"Why would you ask that of her?! The gift of fairy magic is for you - and don't bother trying to say you don't need it, I've observed how much of a toll your imbalance is taking on you!"

Gajeel growled, leaning down to glare into the petite fairy's eyes.

"You deserve this far more than I, shrimp! You're the high fairy of spirit! You're too important to the universe… too important to me. You need to survive! As for me… what difference would one less dragon make? You on the other hand…"

_Slap_

The motion echoed in the small clearing, Levy's entire form trembling as she glared up at her beloved iron idiot.

"Don't you dare speak like that, you metal imbecile! Never, ever again! Do you understand?! Because… You - not important? The unsung hero of the demon wars? The Protector of both Alagesia and Pergrande? The honorable and righteous dragon companion of the noble exceed Pantherlily? The son of the General of Alagesia and the high fairy of the earth? You are all this… and much, much more. This universe needs you. I need you. I-I can't watch you die before me… please…"

Gajeel gazed down at her, emotion overwhelming him and granting him courage beyond that which he had ever had before.

"I love you."

"W-what?!"

"I-I love you. I always have, in fact. And I bonded with you. Soul bonded. The moment we first met after I returned home."

"… WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THIS BEFORE, YOU ASS?"

"WHAT IF YOU REJECTED ME?! YOU'RE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL AND INTELLIGENT AND PERFECT AND I'M…"

"YOU'RE FUCKING SEX ON A STICK - YOU IMPOSSIBLE BASTARD! AND YOU'RE LOYAL, BRAVE, NOBLE AND A FUCKING TEDDY BEAR BEHIND THAT ADORABLE TOUGH DRAGON ACT - HOW COULD I _NOT _LOVE YOU!"

Gajeel blushed, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"…Wait, you love me?"

Levy stared up at her dense lover, her mouth agape and with a look of absolute disbelief.

"… YES!"

"Oh. Gihihi."

"SERIOUSLY?! NOW YOU FIND THAT FUNNY?! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOW LIFE, ASININE, _mmphh…"_

Gajeel's lips descended on hers, as he pulled her into his arms. He was surprisingly gentle as he coaxed her mouth open to deepen the kiss, one hand tangled in her light blue locks while the other pressed into her lower back, dangerously close to her plump derriere. After a few minutes of showing her his passionate affection for her, he broke the kiss with a nip to her lip, leaning back to gauge her reaction.

Her shell-shocked yet aroused look had him inwardly preening with male pride.

"I'm glad we got that cleared up. Now. Since you're accepting my mother's fairy magic gift…"

Levy swiftly recovered from her lust-filled daze, glowering up at him again.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, it's still your mother's gift to _you_. I refuse to have anything to do with it."

"JUST ACCEPT THE GOD DAMN GIFT, LEVY!"

"NO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW CAN SOMETHING SO SMALL AND FRAGILE BE SO GOD DAMN STUBBORN?!"

"I MAY BE SMALL, BUT I'M NOT FRAGILE, YOU METALLIC ASS! DON'T FORGET I'M THE FUCKING HIGH FAIRY OF SPIRIT!"

_ahem_

The polite, amused sound had the pair halting their altercation to gaze curiously in the direction of the older dragon and fairy pair.

Grisela addressed them with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes. "As much as I hate to interrupt your… err... _discussion_, I would like to ask you a few questions, Levy dear."

"Oh. Of course, your excellency."

"Do you love my son?"

"Yes."

"Enough to marry him today?"

Gajeel gawked, stammering a little in embarrassment.

"W-wait, that's too private, mother, she doesn't have to answer that…"

Levy did not even pause, her answer swift and sure.

"Naturally."

"Would you be willing then, Levy, to participate in a ceremony even more intense and binding than marriage? Such as a dragon's mating ceremony?"

Gajeel attempted to intervene again, this time with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's going too far, mother! Levy, let's go!"

But Levy did not hesitate at all.

"With Gajeel? I would love too."

Gajeel sputtered. "What?!"

He was ignored by both the fairy women, his father chuckling quietly in the background.

"Then it's settled. Levy, I will gift my magic to you. We will perform the power transference ceremony right now."

This finally threw Levy off guard.

"W-what? Why?!"

"Because today evening, you and my son will participate in the dragon mating ceremony - with the added force of fairy magic - to bind your sources of light magic together, forever. Together, you may both not be immortal, but neither of you will you die very soon. And _both_ your magical stores will be completely stable. You will no longer need any other source of magic other than your bonded mate, Levy, and Gajeel need only be in your presence to feel himself at ease."

"...Thank you, Grisela."

The pair whispered, gazing into each other's eyes.

They were going to be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Scarlett, if I could have a word?"

Erza paused, turning around to face the orange-haired playboy with a slight, polite incline of her head. It was rare that he accosted her in the castle - their interactions these days were mostly in the enchanted woods and outskirts of Pergrande, limited to the time they spent as a part of the Protectors - so it was with a fair bit of curiosity that she followed him to a deserted training room attached to the grounds. She felt energized and buoyant - having finished her daily training session with Seigrien barely a quarter of an hour before - and she was eager to return to her palace duties. Loke, however, appeared to have other plans, for the moment Erza walked into the small room, he closed and bolted the door behind them, lighting the torches lining the walls as soon as the lock was secure. Erza raised a curious brow - either the man intended to try one of his infamous 'moves' upon her - which she was absolutely confident she could not only rebuff, but teach him a solid lesson in abstinence with her sword and her fists - or he had something of grave importance and absolute secrecy to discuss with her. Considering she had already punished him harshly for merely _joking _about 'wooing' her when they first met, she highly suspected the cause for all this preparation was the latter.

"Erza, there is something serious we need to discuss." He began, his tone unusually solemn and stern, confirming her suspicions. "It is a delicate matter, and I'm sorry I have to drag you into it, but circumstances being what they are…"

"It is fine, Loke." Erza interjected, equally as solemnly, but with a kind smile to temper her strict tone. "You can trust me. I will be as discreet as the situation requires."

Loke still hesitated, his eyes not meeting hers. "It is about Seigrien…"

Erza's grip on her sword hilt unconsciously tightened, as her tone went from gentle to harsh. "What about him?"

"I have noticed you getting closer to him, and he to you… And I just wished to warn you that in the interest of your desire to serve the crown, it might be better if you kept this man at arms length."

Erza relaxed a little, her breathing slowing down, although the piercing look she leveled at her friend did not abate.

"Why? He was appointed a high court official by her majesty, was he not? Does that not mean he serves the crown just as I? And as for your concern, it is unnecessary, he and I are just acquaintances…"

Loke scowled at her, his momentary chagrin overcoming his normally healthy dose of fear towards the Protectors' 'Titania'.

"Those sentiments only display your naivete, dear Erza, and the reason I'm here and trying to warn you. For your first point - he was admitted into the courts on the simple principle of 'keep your friends close but your enemies _closer_'. And as for your claim of viewing him only as an 'acquaintance'...

Tell me, which acquaintance risks their honor and status all for the sake of doing their mere 'acquaintance' a favor?"

Erza blushed, but stood her ground.

"I-I do not know w-what you are alluding too…"

"About a fortnight ago, Yukino offered me a snippet of odd news. Apparently, you had taken it upon yourself to search her entire quarters _and _her person for a spy lacrima - using another 'spy' lacrima to do so. Now then, oh Titania, where did you get that intricate little instrument? And who gave you the idea to search _Yukino's_ room in the first place?"

Erza sighed, running a tired hand over her face.

"I requested her to keep that information as quiet as possible, I'm surprised that she went to you with it. And a little disappointed, frankly."

"Oh, she had no choice on the matter. Twas I who approached her, with an edict from our monarch - however faithful she is to her friends, she cannot refuse a direct order from her ruler."

Erza looked up at that, a worried expression on her mein.

"An edict? But why…"

"Erza, enough stalling." Loke snapped out testily, crossing his arms over his lean, well-defined chest. "Just answer my questions - who gave you the lacrima and told you to search Yukino's room?"

Erza gazed at the ground, an internal war taking place within her as Loke watched, his worry growing by the minute. At last she looked up, a steely tint in her eyes that made the lion spirit gulp.

"Very well, Loke. I will tell you all that I know - in return for a promise that you will hear me out, and not judge till I am done."

Loke nodded briskly.

Erza sighed, fiddling with the hilt of her sword as she began her explanation.

"First off, about Seigrien's true purpose here. He is actually a spy. And he originally hails from the land of…"

"Alvarez?"

If the circumstances had not been so grim and tense, Loke might have chortled at the expression of surprise on the Titania's face.

"We know he is a spy for Alvarez, Erza."

"We?"

"Her majesty is in on the secret. But tell me the rest of your tale."

Erza frowned, a little nervous and confused, but nodded in agreement. "He told me of his mission here - and his utter contempt of it. But he has no choice, his family and friends are at threat back home - he cannot afford to upset his monarch, however much he may hate the situation he is in. That is why he has been a dummy spy of sorts - the information he passes on to the King are inconsequential or details he can find through other sources, nothing of real importance makes it to Alvarez from Seigrien. Additionally, he has tried to thwart the plans of intelligence gathering that he gains knowledge of - the attempt to plant a spy lacrima on Yukino was one such successfully prevented event."

Loke nodded slowly. "The fact that nothing of importance passes from him to the King is, in fact, true… I myself have been monitoring his correspondence and can vouch for that fact…"

Erza blinked, before scowling, the expression far more threatening on her serious features.

"You are spying on him?!"

"By Lucy's command!" Loke squeaked out, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender and surreptitiously eyeing her tight grip on her trusty sword.

Erza's brow knit. "But if Lucy found he was a good intentioned spy, why would you still be monitoring him? And why would she send you to warn me?"

Loke just stared at her, sorrow and pity mixed in his gaze.

"Just because he claims his intentions are good, does not mean his entire purpose here is blameless." Loke let out a weary sigh, running one hand through his orange locks. "Lucy still suspects he has a hidden motive - one far more nefarious than a simple spy mission."

Erza shook her head, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"No. And even if that be the case, I trust him. He would never betray that trust. He is inherently a good man, Loke. _Believe_ me."

Loke looked at her long and hard.

"As strange as it is for me to admit… I do believe you, Titania. I've observed the pair of you over the past many months… and I am undoubtedly one of the best at being able to judge whether a man's affection is genuine or not. And given the way Seigrien looks at you, talks to you and about you… his love for you is real. I can't see him betraying you…"

Erza blushed crimson, refusing to meet her friend's eyes.

"...Intentionally, that is. He may not have the same sense of loyalty towards your friends or monarch, I'm afraid."

"He knows how much they mean to me. I-If he truly feels as you claim he does, he will not hurt them… for my sake, at least…"

Loke arrested her with another long, hard look - one that made even the fearless Titania uneasy.

"For all our sakes, I hope you are right."


	49. Chapter 49

"You are trying my patience, Jellal."

Hades growled, his eyes boring into his colleague at the other end of the clouded lacrima communications device. The shining orb grew hot in his hand, absorbing some of his ire and transferring it to the mage at the other end. Jellal's cool gaze and blank, emotionless facade did not falter.

"I am working as hard as I can, Hades, as you well know. You have underestimated this Princess - she is far more shrewd and wily than the rumors give her credit for. Although the location of the safe wherein the primordial source is housed is an open secret, the elusive Keeper of the Keys is not. Only the Princess and her personal maid Yukino know that person's identity…"

"Yukino? Could this maid then be the key holder herself?"

Jellal let out a frustrated hiss.

"If only it were that simple. She is heavily guarded and is constantly by her monarch's side - if anything, she _should_ be the damn key holder. However, I've gone through great difficulty to have her and her person searched extensively - with little luck. There isn't even a clue to whom this blasted key holder could be. It is as if those accursed keys have disappeared into thin air."

Hades just clicked his tongue, not a shred of empathy in his voice or features.

"We had a deal, Jellal. I gave you help above and beyond what was necessary, in the hopes that you would deliver the source to me, and here I find myself disappointed. Again. All those gold, jewels and serviceable soldiers gone to waste…"

"I'm not done yet!" Jellal spat out, his eyes holding pure venom for the speaker at the other end. "You're impatience will be your undoing, old man! Don't be so hasty! I will get us what I promised… in due time."

"Ah, my slick friend, it is time that you do not have! For I have it from very good sources, that the cloak of obscurity you wear as an Alvarez spy is soon going to be ripped off your shameless hide. Ultear is on her way to Pergrande - the bitch who betrayed me. And with the sole purpose of unmasking you."

Jellal started, unprepared for the news. A low string of curses streamed out unbidden before he quickly rearranged his features into a blank, impenetrable mask once more. But Hades had already seen through his facade - the old man shot his compatriot a twisted smile.

"Well. Perhaps you can make yourself useful in another way then, my friend? Kill my ex disciple - and you can take as much time as you need to find the source."

Jellal remained quiet, his face still an impassive mask.

"Well?"

"It still seems too wasteful. I would rather focus my efforts on finding the source before she arrives."

Hades glowered at the blue haired man.

"I knew it. You are going soft. It is that red haired bitch's doing, isn't it?"

Jellal's face instantly transformed into one of deadly fury. "Watch your tongue you old bastard!"

"I have my own sources, Jellal, and I've heard enough rumors to give me an idea of what is going on - if you fail this mission because of some pretty-faced whore, I'll make life a living hell for _her_…"

Jellal smashed the lacrima against the cold stone floor, his body trembling with rage and fear. The poisonous threat to his scarlet haired friend's life swam in his mind, jostling with all others to take precedence. Over the course of his friendship with the beautiful warrior, he had realized how deeply he felt for her - how much it made him wish to be a better man, one worthy of wooing her the way she deserved to be courted. But now his darkness had put her in danger. If anything happened to her, it would be his fault…

He had to find the keys. And he had to do it soon. Before it was too late…

For Erza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Erza? May Juvia speak to you?"

Erza sighed a little wearily, forcing a smile on her face before turning around to face the gentle and polite mermaid. It would not do to take her frustration out on one of her good friends - after all, the poor woman had probably been coerced into 'talking' to her by their nosy monarch. After her conversation with Loke, she had been exposed to something similar with Cana, and even a timid yet earnest plea from Levy. It did not surprise her that Lucy had now sent Juvia. Of all their common friends, the mermaid was perhaps one who held a special place in Erza's heart - apart from the golden-haired girl who was like her sister, of course. Although recently, Lucy's and her busy schedules and their obvious difference of opinion on the blue haired high court gentleman had driven a small wedge between them…

But Erza put aside her sad thoughts. She should be happy to see Juvia, at least. Since they now moved in such starkly different circles, it had been a long time since she had seen her good mermaid friend.

As the scarlet haired mage completed her turn and faced Juvia, the false smile she bore faded from her lips. The woman who stood before her was merely a ghost of the spirited, sweet maiden she had known for so many years. She looked so pale and frail that Erza instantly wondered what had happened to her. The question was forming on her lips, but the quick-witted mermaid beat her to it.

"Why is Lady Erza so aloof towards the Princess these days?"

Erza closed her mouth with a snap, instantly distracted from her original train of thought.

"It is not I who am aloof towards her - tis she who avoids me! What harm is there if I merely aid her in her desire to prevent all contact between us?"

Juvia simply gazed at her sadly, the perceptive female not fooled by Erza's harsh and haughty tone.

"You miss her as much as she misses you. She is afraid to talk to you, and you to her. Why?"

Erza looked away, heaving a deep, unhappy sigh.

"We do not see eye to eye on a few issues. And I am of little assistance to her these days. As sad as it sounds, it just seems natural for us to spend more and more time apart."

Juvia did not respond immediately, seeking a seat in the shade of the oak tree they stood under, in the center of the high court garden.

"Juvia is sad to see Lady Erza and love rival drift apart. They are sisters. How much ever Erza may love Sir Seigrien, it does not mean she should abandon her sister."

Erza gawked, whirling in her spot to stare down the seated maiden.

"L-love? I-I do not…"

Juvia gave her a pointed look. Erza struggled for a moment before her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Aye. I suppose I do love him…"

Juvia giggled, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Juvia understands, Lady Erza. And she also understands why it so hard for Lady Erza to talk to love rival about it as well. Love rival has not felt the same all encompassing feeling… yet. Love rival will understand when her time comes."

Erza's lips turned up into a reluctant smile.

"I suppose. It would have been better for all if I did not feel the way I do, but it is as if I have no choice. I cannot stop _feeling_ for him, however hard I may try… Does what I say even make sense?"

"It does to Juvia."

The pair paused, enveloped in amiable silence for a few long minutes. At last Erza broke the quiet pause, addressing her companion solemnly.

"I suppose this was not exactly what you were sent to discuss with me?"

Juvia shot her friend a mischievous smirk.

"No, but Juvia knows a lost cause when she sees one. Juvia shall tell love rival so. Juvia knows just how crazy those who love can be. As I said before, love rival will only understand when it happens to her…"

Juvia trailed off, an intensely thoughtful look on her face.

"... And Juvia only hopes that she will feel that love for her darling Gray, so that his heart will not be broken."

Erza's head snapped up so suddenly she almost gave herself whiplash.

"?! Really? You _want_ Lucy and Gray to be together? But… But you've always been so determined to keep them apart! And why do you still keep calling her your love rival then?"

Juvia blinked, looking a little perplexed.

"Because she _is_ Juvia's love rival. She is Gray's love interest." Juvia paused, a sheepish smile hovering on her lips. "And yes, Juvia has acted jealous at times. But Juvia has matured much from those days. She never really hated love rival - she actually likes her as a human being, whether Lady Erza believes it or not. It just took Juvia some time to understand that Gray could never feel for Juvia what he feels for love rival. That is why Juvia now wants only what will make her darling Gray happy. And that is Lucy. At the end of the day, Juvia only wants Gray to be happy. For I love him."

Erza did not miss the first person tone she had inadvertently slipped into in the last sentence. It was undeniable proof of the deep affection she held for the ice mage, for Juvia never spoke in the first person except for when she was deeply emotionally affected. Erza's eyes softened as she gazed upon the innocent and noble-hearted mermaid.

"Juvia, I believe you may be mistaken. Lucy does not love Gray - she cares for him as a friend, and nothing more. As for Gray… he does not love Lucy either. He is just confused… and a bit of an idiot."

Juvia shot Erza a curious look, frowning a little.

"Juvia will ignore the way you called her darling an idiot. What do you mean by the rest, Lady Erza?"

Erza chuckled, her expression growing even softer and fonder.

"Look, Juvia. I know Gray - he is akin to a brother to me, and we share similar horrors in our past. I know well he hides his heart under an icy, aloof exterior just as I hide mine under a plate of armor. We both need people who are gentle, patient and persistent enough to break through these walls we have built up around ourselves. I needed someone like Seigrien, and Gray needs you. Not Lucy - you."

Juvia hesitated, her eyes falling to the carpet at her feet. She spoke after a few moments, her voice filled with hope and doubt in equal measure.

"But he seems to be so in love with her…"

"Nay. He mistakes general attraction and curiosity for love. Lucy is a wonderful person… but she can be harsh, impatient and careless. She needs someone who can match her fiery personality, someone who will not be offended by or afraid of her temper at its worst, someone who can make her laugh and tease her out of her vanity…"

"In short, she needs Sir Natsu?"

Erza grinned.

"I feel like Mirajane, but yes. I've always thought they would make a handsome pair."

Juvia hummed in agreement.

"Juvia agrees. And she also feels there is a difference in the way Lucy interacts with Sir Natsu and the way she interacts with the rest of her friends."

"Aye. That dragon boy loves her as much as she loves him. The heavens only know when those two will finally get together, though, for she is in denial and he is abnormally dense."

Juvia giggled, but Erza sobered a little, her expression turning searching.

"Juvia, are you ill?"

Juvia's expression changed, her features falling into a pleasant, impenetrable mask.

"Juvia is fine, Lady Erza."

Erza frowned, not nearly convinced.

"No, no you are not. You are far paler than last I saw you, in fact, you look like you are on your deathbed…"

"You exaggerate, Lady Erza. Juvia is fine."

The scarlet haired mage stood still, studying her friend and ruminating over the possibilities. She did not believe Juvia's admission of good health - the woman looked dead on her feet. As quick as a flash, a thought struck her.

"Has it something to do with Gray? Levy told me once about how a mermaid's life force is tied to her emotions - is pining for Gray making you physically ill?"

Juvia flinched. Her first instinct was to lie, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do so to the kind hearted knight standing before her. She settled for the partial truth.

"Something… like that… yes…"

Erza waited patiently for the mermaid to continue. When no explanation seemed forthcoming, she sighed in defeat.

"…I will not press the issue. Have you told Gray of your condition?"

"No! I do not wish to disturb him, he is already stressed at war."

Erza frowned, truly worried now.

"But if it is connected to him, surely he would spare the time to help?! If he does not, just let me know, I know of many ways to _convince_ him…"

Juvia panicked flailing her arms and vigorously shaking her head in negation.

"N-no! It would still be of no use. For, even if Gray darling wished to help, there is nothing he can do. This is a sickness that only Juvia can overcome, and Juvia alone. And she will fight it and overcome it - do not worry for her, dear Erza…"

Erza sighed, knowing a dismissal when she heard one.

"Very well, Milady Juvia. But will you come to me if you ever need my aid? Do not forget, I am your friend."

Juvia gazed at Erza, a slow, soft smile creeping onto her lips.

"Of course, Lady Erza. And please do remember, the same goes for you, for I am your friend too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain.

It was the only feeling he could comprehend these days, his entire being intimately acquainted with its various forms and flavours.

Days and nights blended together in a turbulent and never-ending ocean of time. His limbs ached, protesting even the slightest of use, and the headache that throbbed between his temples never ceased. The magic-cancelling iron manacles that shackled his wrists and ankles to the wall of the moist, cavernous dungeon wall, bit into his thick hide, enhancing his torment even more. His mouth was parched and his hunger so savage he could feel his stomach attempting to devour itself. He could not remember the last time he had eaten or slept.

But none of that mattered.

Frankly, he did not even mind the pain - he relished it. It served an important purpose - the only thing that could distract himself from the _agony_ of his emotions. His only link to sanity. All the beliefs, ethics and morals he had held dear as an honorable dragon… all of it had been demolished. He felt like his heart and soul had been ripped apart - the raw, bloody pieces scattered about, vulnerable and available to be trampled on further by all the manipulative, malicious beings around him. Despite his best efforts, he had reached the threshold of a demon's final maturity, only to realize the full horror of it. His demon magic demanded nourishment in the form of flesh, blood, and bone.

He now ate other being's flesh.

Demons were preferred, although other magical beings would also do. Humans were a delicacy that his entire being longed for. He had to keep careful watch on his own self, least he suddenly turn on some of his closest and dearest allies. He had searched for ways to force back these sickening urges, every new discovery only increasing his self-loathing. He had found that brutal fights to the death with his demon brethren could sate his blood lust… temporarily. Slightly more effective, but just as abhorrent, was sex. He had long since discovered that amongst demons, coupling was not only viewed as an expression of love - but also as a means to dominate, as a symbol of power over another that could then be used to increase one's 'status' amongst all demons. Many female, and even some male demons, had been eager to try their hand at 'taming' the demon-dragon hybrid. The resulting sexual escapades had been just as vicious as the battles he had fought - and somehow, even less appetizing. He felt filthy - inside and out. And he doubted he would ever feel clean again.

Natsu let his head fall back against the cold stone wall, the dull throb of the action masked by the whirl of thoughts haunting his frazzled mind. He was dangerous. So unstable and unpredictable, that his allies had unanimously agreed that he would have to be restrained in between battles, just to be safe.

He had not protested their decision.

That was left to his family and friends. His sister had wept bitter tears when he had first been chained. His father had been tied up himself - struggling against his bonds and roaring his determination to take his son back to Alagesia, away from this travesty of an army. Happy had stood by Natsu's side, white-faced and solemn - a silent sentinel who still haunted the corridor that contained the stone door to his damp prison. All his magical friends and family had each tried suggesting less extreme means of helping him… but all their pleas had fallen on deaf ears. For Natsu himself had insisted on the extreme conditions he currently bore. As he had realized by then, the pain was welcome. It was salvation. It was control. It was a bloody _distraction. _

One that he needed. Desperately. For he had one last hidden fact about demons, that he had not dared share with anyone… one that made him feel like a slave within his own body, one that made him feel as helpless as one would feel on his deathbed.

Demons were inexorably tied to their leader by a mental link. If the leader were to send out a mental 'signal' - every being with a hint of demon blood would receive it. After Zeref's disappearance, the demon's role of leadership had somehow transferred to his last challenger - Acnologia. And the signal Natsu continued to receive from him was loud and clear…

He was coming.


	50. Chapter 50

_"Erza!" _

_Erza smiled, she could recognize that dainty step and cheerful voice anywhere. She had a joyful greeting prepared on her lips before she turned around. _

_"Good morning. You seem happy today, Lucy."_

_Lucy grinned, her expressive chocolate eyes sparkling with excitement. _

_"Oh, that's because I have the most exciting news! Come with me!" _

_Before Erza could formulate a single query or protest, the younger maiden grabbed her hand and yanked her down the hall with surprising speed and strength. Erza's smile widened into a grin as she followed her former pupil into a secret passage. _

_"You have been doing your strength training, as I advised you too, haven't you?" _

_A gentle blush rose on the neck of the golden haired girl before her, as the maiden threw a friendly pout over her shoulder. _

_"Y-yes, I figured I might as well… When others my age are participating in wars, the least I could do is perform my own training sincerely…"_

_Erza's grin softened and she gently squeezed the hand holding hers. _

_"An admirable sentiment, Milady."_

_Lucu just rolled her eyes, beckoning to her friend exuberantly as she stepped into a small, well-lit chamber. _

_The chamber was empty save for a circular bench made of stone at its center. Atop the stone was a metal safe with an intricate lock possessing three oddly shaped key holes. Besides this odd set up stood a nervous young maiden with short silvery gold locks, a lovely blue rose entwined in her luscious tresses. She turned to face the two girls as they stepped into the room, falling into a deep, respectful curtsey. _

_"Your majesty, and her eminence the Knight Scarlett."_

_"Oh, you may dispense with the formality, Yukino, tis only Erza and I!" _

_Yukino giggled a little nervously, shooting Erza a shy, friendly smile that was returned in kind. _

_"Why have you brought me here, Lucy?" Erza queried off-hand as she stepped forward to examine the safe and its strange lock. _

_"To see this new sight of course! And to ask for your advice." Lucy beamed at her friend. "This safe contains what grandfather calls - the source of primordial magic."_

_"Oh, it was bequeathed to you by the Master?" _

_"Not quite bequeathed… More like entrusted… According to Grandpapa it contains a huge amount of raw magical power in a very elementary form. Only three such sources exist - and this is the only one in Pergrande or our annexed kingdoms. Therefore, it is extremely precious and must be protected at all costs. It has been kept in this very special container with a very special lock - for which a very special set of keys has been crafted…"_

_Erza's lips twitched. "So I gather a very special person has these keys, now?" _

_Yukino's soft titters drowned out Lucy's indignant harrumph. But she nevertheless nodded to the gentle Yukino, who pulled out a set of three intricate keys and handed it to Erza to examine. _

_"Leo, Aquarius and Taurus?" _

_Lucy beamed at her friend, clearly pleased with her observational skills. _

_"How clever of you to notice right away! Yes, each key has a symbol of the zodiac carved on it for sentimental reasons, Grandpapa said. And now for the hard part…"_

_Lucy's look sobered as her serious eyes searched out her scarlet haired friend's - arresting Erza's gaze with warmth and zeal. _

_"This room will be guarded and sealed, but there is still no guarantee it can remain a true secret - nothing in this wretched castle can stay hidden for long, after all. The only way to ensure the safety of this powerful magical source is to keep the keys to this safe well hidden and secure. We need a warrior - brave, strong and loyal - who would be willing to be the keeper of these keys. It is for this purpose that I must ask… would you know… that is, would you…"_

_"Milady Lucy, I do not know if I fit the description you just detailed, but I would be honored if you would allow me to be the keeper of the keys."_

_Lucy let out a breath in a gust, her relief palpable. _

_"Thank God! There is no one who is braver, or stronger or more loyal than you! I trust you with my life, and I know you would be a perfect keeper of the keys. I just did not wish to place this burden on you, not without your willing consent at least…"_

_Erza nodded seriously, her smile grim as she accepted the treasure and securely fastened it to a ring beneath her breastplate. _

_"I will guard these with my life Lucy. I will never let you down. These keys will be safe with me."_

As Erza gazed upon the set of keys in her hand, reminiscing on a past that seemed so long ago, she did not notice the horrified face peeking in through the narrow slit of her door. A head of blue hair whipped away from her chamber's entrance before she could become aware of the new presence, his crimson facial tattoo glowing in the flickering light of the few torches dotting the corridor walls.

Jellal had found what he had wished for.

And now, how he wished he hadn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Meredy whispered to her companion, eyeing the shadowy cottage with trepidation.

Her raven-haired friend grinned back.

"Why little one, are you frightened of the Witch of The Enchanted Wood?"

Her taunting words earned her a glare and a friendly swat on her arm.

"I've heard enough stories on our journey here to at least be wary of her! As you should be too…"

Ultear snorted. "Have you forgotten that I am a witch as well?! And a powerful one at that. What with our new connection, I feel even more powerful than before. You have nothing to fear, Meredy."

Meredy's eyes softened as she turned back to gaze at her friend. "Our connection has done wonders for me too - I feel power I have never even known before coursing through me now." She frowned slightly. "It is almost uncomfortable, but I cannot channel it through my usual means either. I have to find a new compatible medium to silo this excess magic, and soon…"

A gentle ruffle of her hair had Meredy blinking up at her smiling companion.

"That is yet another reason why we are here, right? To see if your friend Juvia would know more of your legends, and therefore be able to help you…"

"Ya know, it's kinda rude ta stand outside a bein's house jus ta gossip. Least ya could do is come in an let me in on tha fun."

Ultear whirled around to beam at the brown haired, violet eyed, buxom damsel who was unashamedly ogling them.

"Cana!"

"Wait. _That's_ the witch of the enchanted woods?! She's not nearly as old as she's described in the stories!" Meredy exclaimed, cocking her head to the side as she critically observed the new woman.

The brown-haired beauty merely let out a raucous guffaw.

"That's cause tha title of 'witch o the enchanted woods' is under new management." The young woman winked at the pinkette.

"Ol Porly retired two years ago." She offered Ultear, smirking at her fellow witch. Ultear nodded, returning her smirk with one of her own.

"I know. One of our coven sisters told me last year."

"WAIT. You _knew _that the witch we would meet today was not the one we heard all those scary tales about?! And you didn't think to tell me this very important fact because…?!"

"You seemed so determined to gather every tale and every scrap of gossip regarding her, that I did not wish to spoil the surprise." Ultear cooed, her expression of innocence belied by the twinkle of mischief in her eye.

Meredy fumed, just as Cana broke into a loud bout of laughter once more. Meredy soundly berated her companion as the brown-haired beauty slowly subdued her mirth. At last, still shaking her head and chuckling, Cana motioned to the pair to enter her dark hut.

Ultear followed promptly, a slightly hesitant Meredy on her heels.

A magical camouflage charm had obviously been placed on the abode, for the interior was far roomier and cheerier than its gloomy, small exterior suggested. Numerous kegs of various assortments of wines lined the walls, and all sorts of sweet smelling herbs hung from different parts of the ceiling and the spiral staircase at the back of the cottage. Cana gestured to a pair of cushiony chairs, whilst she pulled another one out from under the dining table. She turned her seat backwards and plopped into it, her legs spread wide and her forearms resting on the back of her seat. She twiddled a nearly empty bottle of rum in one hand and occasionally took a swig as she waited for her guests to finish their inspection of her little home. The other two females soon settled gratefully into the proffered seats, Ultear promptly getting down to business.

"Our purpose here today is two-fold, Cana. First off, my mermaid friend Meredy would like to meet Lady Juvia of the Lockser clan, who we know is in Pergrande under the protection of the human side of her family. Secondly, we have information of an urgent nature to pass on to your ruler - there is a spy in her court, and we know who he is and what his true purpose here is."

Cana raised a brow. "Tha's a lot. Ya sure ya didn leave anythin out? Like tha end of tha world or something…"

Meredy giggled as Ultear just rolled her eyes in response. Cana smiled at the pair, rising momentarily from her seat to grab a small bowl of water.

"Well, yer lucky tha first part is easy enuf. Although ta be honest, its been a while since I've seen Juvia, much less talked ta her. Here, we'll try tha emergency way…"

Cana muttered an incantation under her breath, as she touched a single finger to the surface of the clear water in the bowl. It rippled and bubbled as Cana's fairy glitter magic lit up its surface. The other two females leaned closer, awestruck by the simple yet powerful show of magic.

"A scrying spell." Cana explained quietly. "Since Juvia always carries a flask o liquid on er, it's a surefire way ta reach er in a crunch. But she may not respond right away, she might have ta find a safer spot ta chat…"

"Cana? Are you trying to reach Juvia?"

A soft, melodious voice arose from the depths of the dark water, a shadowy face barely visible in its depths.

Cana grinned, turning to Meredy and handing her the bowl.

"There's someone special here who wants ta talk ta ya!" Cana responded to the obscure figure in the container, as she gestured to Meredy to speak.

"Err… Juvia? It is I, Meredy…"

"Meredy?! If you have come here to hurt Juvia or take her back…"

"N-no! In fact…" Meredy glanced at Ultear, warmth and affection in her gaze. "I come here for a far different purpose. I wished to apologize to you, and seek your advice…"

Juvia's voice came out far softer and gentler than before. "Oh. That is a different matter entirely, then. Could Meredy find a private place to speak to Juvia? There is much to share, and it is best if there are no interruptions."

Meredy glanced at Cana, who waved towards the spiral staircase.

"Up those stairs and first door on yer left. Ma spare bedroom's free. No one'll disturb ya up there. Come down when yer done."

Meredy smiled gratefully, and with one last beaming look at Ultear, she swept swiftly up the stairs. Cana chuckled as she headed to a keg to refill her empty bottle.

"Choose yer poison, ol friend."

Ultear grinned, grabbing a glass and filling it with a shot of whiskey before settling back into her chair.

"Yer lookin different from when we last met. Not as... err... troubled, or angry…" Cana critiqued, attempting a nonchalant tone.

"I feel different." Ultear responded, her tone amused. "And it is all thanks to that wonderful mermaid upstairs."

Cana raised a brow, taking in Ultear's affectionate and warm tone with raging curiosity. She did not pry, however, and opted to steer the conversation in a different route instead.

"So ya were sayin ya had news of a spy fer me?"

"Yes." Ultear aquisenced, her tone and demeanour instantly sobering. "He was an old colleague of mine. Last we heard he had passed through the Kingdom of Slein just North of Pergrande, and we believe he was headed straight here."

A knock on the door startled the two women, Ultear even whirling to her feet, a weapon raised in her hand.

Cana chuckled, waving her off.

"No need fer that. It's a friend, I sent word fer him jus before invitin ya two in. Jus didn expect tha fool ta arrive this fast…"

Cana sauntered to her door, cracking it open and casually gesturing to the sleek, orange-haired man on the other side to enter.

Ultear took in the new arrival with trepidation and disgust as the man gave her a cool once over and a flirtatious wink, strolling over leisurely to the assortment of chairs at the center of the cottage.

"You didn't tell me we would be having company, Cana. A little warning would have been nice, especially when said company is of this exquisite female variety…"

"Ma cards didn tell me the 'whos' Loke. Jus gave me an idea o what ta do…"

"You lazy witch, your cards can tell you whatever you want them too. You were just too bored to look."

Cana let out a bark of laughter, not bothering to deny his statement.

Ultear frowned. "Cards? I thought your magic types were fairy glitter and potions, Cana?"

Cana smiled a little guiltily. "Nay. Potions is more of a hobby. Ma second talent is card readin. Kinda kept it from ya cause ya were a little gloomy back then…"

Ultear chuckled, waving her hands dismissively. "Nay, you were wise to keep that from me. I moved with a far different crowd back then, and might have caused you a world of trouble had I known."

Cana grinned back. She resumed her seat and her bottle of rum, winking at Loke as she took a swig. She turned back to Ultear the very next moment, her expression surprisingly solemn.

"Can ya tell us what ya were about ta say before this buffoon interrupted us?"

Ultear nodded slowly. "As I was saying Cana, a colleague of mine traveled down to Pergrande with a nefarious purpose. Well, I say colleague, but we were more like accomplices…" Ultear lowered her head in shame and guilt. "Back then, I was a follower of a dreaded and powerful black mage. Under his command, I joined forces with this man to pillage and attack innocent villages in Alvarez - all in the name of our cruel, ruthless King. This man I worked with was not faithful to the King either - he had been sent there by his own masters, a group that called themselves the Oracian Seis, the ones who had created him…"

"Created him?" Loke interrupted curiously.

"He was a demon hybrid. I suppose he had possessed latent magic as a child, and then those horrible 'scientists' of the Oracian Seis got ahold of him and performed experiments to inject him with demon magic to enhance his abilities. It worked - Jellal was the most powerful mage I had ever met…"

"Jellal?" This time Cana interjected.

Ultear nodded grimly. "Aye. That was his name. Although I am positively certain you both would know him by another alias."

Wordlessly, Ultear conjured an orb from thin air. The transparent globe fit neatly in the palm of her hand. The other two occupants of the cottage watched in awe and curiosity as the transparent globe slowly slowly started to change color, a light blue mist arising within it, clouding its interior from view. The mist cleared moments later, to reveal a very familiar face and figure.

"Seigrien?!" Loke yelped, jumping up from his seat.

"Tha newest courtier of tha high court?" Cana frowned. "Weren ya investigatin him yerself, Loke?"

Loke scowled, aiming a jerky nod at Cana.

"Aye. And I knew he was an Alvarez spy already, but to hear he is a demon hybrid as well is… upsetting. And the fact that he is not truly loyal to his King is extremely disturbing. What is his true purpose here, if not to spy for his monarch?"

"I can hazard a guess." Ultear interjected solemnly.

"Please do." Loke sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his chin.

"Before we parted ways, Jellal mentioned something that, at a later point, worried me. He had always been obsessed with finding out his roots, and removing the powerful spell placed on his memories, and to that effect he began to contemplate retrieving a powerful magical source I had told him about myself." Ultear shot an apologetic, guilty and wan smile at the pair. "He began speaking about somehow finding and taking the Primordial Source…"

A second, louder yelp issued from Loke.

"No! _That_ is his true purpose here?!"

Ultear sighed, nodding gravely in response. "To the best of my knowledge, yes. Knowing him, and knowing my old master, I'm fairly certain they have worked out a compromise and are aiding each other in this goal. I came here expressly to warn you - and offer whatever assistance I may in preventing this catastrophe. I truly am sorry, had I not told him about the source being in Pergrande, he would not have come…"

"Nay, don't beat yerself up about it." Cana smiled warmly at her old friend. "I know ya were strugglin with so much yerself at tha time. I heard about yer mother's death, and yer attack on Gray. Ya were angry, upset an confused. I don blame ya for goin a little crazy. I'm jus happy ta see ya over that…"

"Aye." Ultear smiled back shyly. "I'm happy too." She glanced in the direction of the spiral staircase, as if hoping a certain mermaid would magically appear on it.

"Cana is right." Loke added abruptly, rising from his seat once more. "We do not judge people by their pasts. At least, my mistress certainly doesn't, and she has drilled that into me. We are happy that you came to warn us, and we will let you know if we need your help…" Loke trailed off, his comforting, friendly smile diminishing as he reached the cottage's door.

"If you lovely ladies would excuse me, this news is urgent - I must convey it to _her _at once." Loke leveled a pointed look in Cana's direction to which the witch nodded gravely in response.

"Aye. I agree. Godspeed ya bastard."

With a smirk and a bow to both females, the orange-haired man swiftly exited the cozy abode.

Cana finally rose from her seat, stretching her arms above her head and glancing curiously in the direction of the stairs.

"Ya reckon Meredy is done by now?"

Before Ultear could respond, a soft voice answered for her.

"Aye, I am."

Meredy made her way down the stairs slowly, lost in thought as she drifted closer to the pair of witches.

"Well?" Ultear probed gently. "How did it go? You look a little upset…"

Meredy shot her a wan smile. "I'm not upset… It was a pleasant conversation. It was just that… well… Juvia's situation is similar to mine, although it doesn't seem she will be as lucky as I, and I believe she is feeling the effects of that…"

A wordless conversation ensued between the raven-haired witch and the mermaid for a few moments as Cana regarded them with growing curiosity and impatience. Before she could interrupt the pair, demanding an explanation, Ultear abruptly spoke again.

"Did Juvia have any advice for channeling your excess magic?"

"Oh!" Meredy exclaimed, her visage brightening considerably. "As a matter of fact, she did! Cana?" She turned to the other witch. "Juvia told me that you use a special tool to channel your own magic, and she suggested that I could try the same? If you could tell me what that tool is, I'd be happy to procure it and begin practicing with it…"

Cana snickered. "I'll do ya one better."

She strolled towards a cupboard, flipping open the door to the top shelf and rummaging about for a few seconds. Without turning around, she tossed something over her shoulder with amazing aim at the young mermaid, that Meredy instinctively caught.

"Cards?!"

Meredy looked up from the innocuous pack in her hands, glancing in confusion between her dear companion and the brown-haired witch.

"Why ya gamblin lush." Ultear smirked, slipping unconsciously into the casual dialect of the North. "Ya tryin ta pervert my little mermaid?"

Cana snorted. "Yer one ta talk! I know fer a fact ya ain't no Saint, honey."

A chorus of laughs ensued, echoing in the comfy cottage and rebounding in the surrounding darkening woods, as the three occupants of the happy abode settled into a light and easy conversation.


	51. Chapter 51

It was chaos.

The battle raged on, demons of enormous skill and strength clashing against all manner of magical beings - the resulting carnage extensive in its raw brutality. Giants crushed and stomped on their foes, ground shaking cries erupting from them when their comrades fell. The strigoi glided amongst the fray, inflicting sharp wounds on as many demons as they could, alongside their close friends, the trolls - who swung their trusty battle axes, chopping down the enemy as they would weeds in a muddy swamp. The elves fought alongside a few of the other light races and the human mages, wreaking deadly havoc amongst their demonic foes. Various other races of light and dark in the magical alliance army threw themselves into the battle with vigor, cleaving through their demon enemies in an almost desperate frenzy. Each race seemed more eager than the other to take out the opposition, to finally end the war that had haunted seven years of their lives.

The most desperate of all races, however, were the dragons.

They attacked with brutal ferocity, unforgiving and unrelenting in their clash with their demonic tormentors. Demon after demon suffered their ferocious wrath - their resurrection pointless, as the human demon slayers waited in the shadows, taking out every weakened demon on the field. In an awe-inspiring show of teamwork, dragons and humans worked together seamlessly to eliminate most of the enemy troops.

Although, none could match the cohesive forces of Absolute Zero and the Prince of Dragons.

Prince Gray had proven himself so skilled in his ice magic and the arcane art of demon slaying, that he had earned himself the title of Absolute Zero - the deadliest ice demon slayer on the battlefield. He eliminated target after target with lethal precision, always complementing the even deadlier dance of his fearsome commanding officer, the infamous Fire Dragon of Darkness, known as Natsu Dragneel by the many demons who had switched loyalty over to him.

Natsu was on fire.

Literally and figuratively. The demon-dragon hybrid was enveloped in brilliant crimson and black flames as he moved with an unearthly grace and precision amongst the demon contingents unlucky enough to stand in his way. He effortlessly downed thousands and thousands of demon troops, barely working up a sweat as he challenged the far more skilled and talented leaders of these troops, taking them down as well with feral gusto. And yet he fought with a sense of foreboding weighing heavy on his muscular shoulders, for his demon blood screamed a warning of danger… it sensed the approach of his ultimate test.

Acnologia was coming.

"You okay there, flame brain?!"

Gray's concerned words cut through his haze of ferocity, easily caught by his sharp dragon ears despite the chaotic sounds of battle surrounding them.

"He's coming, ice prick." Natsu snarled out through grit teeth, felling the demon general standing in his path with one brutal strike.

"Now?!" Gray ended his yelp with a string of colorful swears, felling both demon lieutenants that had attacked him with a graceful swipe of his demon slaying ice sword.

"Yea." Natsu paused, crouching down for a moment to rest his limbs as he took a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart and raging blood. "In the eastern quarter. Where my father and uncle are fighting. I'm gonna go there now. Alone."

Gray paused as well, gazing down at the hunched figure of his surrogate brother, for once not trying to hide the concern in his eyes.

"The bastard. He chooses mid-battle to attack you, when you've already half-worn yourself out. The fucking coward…"

Natsu barked out a laugh, straightening up and shooting his faithful lieutenant his famous brilliant grin.

"I'm still gonna kick his ass, Gray."

Gray smiled back, the action slowly turning into a taunting smirk.

"You better, Natsu. Or I'll kick yours." He paused, proceeding with his next words a little hesitantly. "You sure I can't come too…?"

"Nay." Natsu cut him off instantly. "You're General in my stead, remember? The magical alliance troops need you. No way is just defeating Acnologia gonna win this bloody war. By the time I cream him, you better have finished off the rest of these morons…"

"Huh. I'll be done _way_ before you, flaming asshole."

"Icicle bastard."

With one parting grin at his best frenemy, the fearsome dragon snapped open his wings and launched into the air.

It was time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere on the field, a magnificent and fearsome elf ducked and twirled, her deadly dance as beautiful as it was lethal as she struck down her foes in her demon take-over form. The inner glow that alerted her to her present sensing magic flared a warning signal so strong that the beautiful elfin maiden's graceful attack faltered. She leapt off her magical steed and fell to her knees, clutching her chest and slowing her breathing as she dug deeper into the magic that allowed her to see all at once.

"Mira!"

A tall, muscular elf with hair the same silvery white as hers approached her, his fearless brown-haired fiance on his heels, protecting him and Mirajane from their advancing enemy. The behemoth knelt next to his sister, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Mira? What did you see?"

"He has come… Acnologia. He approaches the Eastern Quarter. Natsu has sensed his presence, and is on his way to face him…"

Mira's head snapped up, her panicked gaze locking with her startled brother's.

"The demons know the end is nigh! Their ferocity will only increase from herein, until a victor emerges from the fight between Natsu and Acnologia! I cannot sense Lisanna…"

"She is safe, sister." Elfman frowned, throwing an uneasy glance at his lover, who returned it with a worried one of her own. "She fights alongside Freed and his human lover, along with the contingent of human mages from Pergrande…"

"NO!" Mira screamed, disregarding her brother's gentle words. "He's blocking me! The blasted high general of the demon army - Mard Geer! He's the foe Lisanna and the others are facing!"

With a battle cry so ferocious that it struck terror into the hearts of all those in the near vicinity, Mirajane, the recently coronated Queen of the Northern Elves, charged back into battle - desperately cleaving a path through the enemy lines towards her beloved sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dragon man strode purposefully onto the field, his sharp eyes taking in the scene before him. His pawns had played their part, and had almost served their most crucial purpose…

To retrieve his ultimate weapon.

Acnologia threw his head back, scenting the air as a familiar smell accosted him. With a fearsome grimace, the leader of the demons turned around, squaring his shoulders as he roughly pushed past a few of his demon subordinates.

"ACNOLOGIA!"

The threatening voice boomed across the battlefield, echoing in the hearts of the combatants.

The black scaled dragon, menacing in his half form, stood stock still - frowning at the figure approaching him from a distance. He hissed, his eyes taking on a slightly crimson tint, as his black scales stretched and strained with the tension flowing through his rugged half-form. He watched with narrowed eyes as the fast approaching draconic form soon reached him, the red flames enveloping the new arrival's body a testament to his fury.

"Igneel."

The imposing king of the Southern dragons stood tall and strong before his foe, his teeth grit as he smouldered with rage.

"You have fallen too far, oh black one. It is now my duty to fell you before you can cause anymore destruction…"

His opponent leered at him.

"And how do you think you will do that? You, who could not even protect your own precious child from his morbid fate… does Natsu know his current condition is _your_ fault?"

"BASTARD! Don't you dare poison his mind with your twisted lies…"

"Lies?! If it were not for you and Grandine, my beloved and I would have escaped - by now we would be blissfully happy together! Your interference caused my misery! And I simply took my revenge… a revenge that you, oh incompetent fool, could not stop."

"If trusting a betraying bastard like you is considered incompetence, then I am indeed the king of fools! You were once akin to a brother to me, but now you are worse than my mortal enemy - you are the infidel who abducted and hurt my precious boy. For that, Acnologia, you will _pay…_"

With those final, snarled words, Igneel launched himself at his northern brethren, the flames of his rage reaching a fevered peak as the lines of his half-form shifted and shimmered. Before he reached his despised target, the magnificent king of the southern dragons had transformed into his full form - a huge, winged, and heavily-muscled draconic figure replacing the smaller version of just moments before. Acnologia stumbled back, his bitter snarl twisting into an enraged grimace as he too transformed into a hulking black beast in a matter of seconds - grappling with his foe the moment his transformation completed.

As the two enormous beasts collided, troops of both sides stopped for a moment to regard the aerial battle with awe and fear. When dragons took on their full forms, it inevitably meant that they were going to fight to the death. And given the legendary status of both combatants, the victor of the battle seemed impossible to predict - all waited with bated breath for the outcome.

Who would win? The current King of Alagesia? Or…

The disgraced ex-emperor of Selvaria?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu cursed, delivering blow after blow to the head of the demon army, trying his best to duck under his guard and deliver a lethal strike, but struggling to do so.

Mard Geer was no ordinary enemy.

Granted, that normally would not have prevented the impatient Prince of Dragons from obliterating the fool, but in those particular circumstances Natsu was at a handicap - he was trying to preserve his strength. Contrary to his usual tactic of 'go hard or go home', he was exercising restraint and trying to incapacitate the wily demon with the least amount of energy possible. He still had to fight Acnologia after all, and he had already used up far more magic power than he had intended too before that crucial battle. However, his slippery foe was not making his resolve easy. Acnologia's right-hand demon was proving to be a pain in the ass, and Natsu was sorely tempted to just fry the bastard to a crisp and be on his way.

Then again - Mira would give him hell if he did. She was on her way - from what she had shared with him through her freaky present sensing skills - and boy was she _pissed_ at old Mardi. The idiot had tried to take out Lisanna, after all. It had been fortunate that Natsu had been flying over them around the time the bastard had attacked her. He had quickly detoured from his goal and alighted to come to her aid. He noted with chagrin how she had been cordoned off from her companions - Freed and an unfamiliar human mage were battling their own formidable demon foes with a desperate edge, frantic to reach Lisanna and come to her aid. Natsu suddenly whipped his head to the side, letting out a sigh of relief as he tried, yet again, to deliver an incapacitating blow to his enemy. He reigned in his wandering thoughts, snapping his attention completely back to his target, as he tried to tune out the frantic and worried words that assaulted his ears as Mirajane finally found her sister just a few meters behind him.

"Lisanna!"

The elf girl struggled to sit up from the prone position she had slumped into the moment Natsu had intervened in her fight. Mira fell to her knees in front of her sister, reaching out a trembling hand to touch her sibling's face - one that Lisanna weakly swatted away.

"Get up, dear one! You can't give up now… He's on the battlefield! That wretched Acnologia! It's now or never!"

Lisanna blinked away her tears, a lump in her throat arising unbidden as she gazed into her sister's concerned baby blue orbs.

"I… I'm too weak, Mira. D-don't let me hold you back… Please, you and brother must keep fighting…"

Lisanna could feel more of her strength receding, the deadly attacks that had been leveled at her almost too much for her weakened frame to overcome.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET UP! LISANNA!"

Mira's voice was frantic with fear and grief. She grabbed her sister by the shoulders, trying to shake her back to full strength, desperate to see her darling sister's eyes burn once again with the gentle determination to protect those who could not fight for themselves. She almost did not feel the featherlite, hesitant touch on her own shoulder.

"Easy there, cousin. Let Lisanna rest - she has faced a traumatizing foe, she needs a few moments to recover…"

Mirajane ignored Freed's consoling words, continuing to stare at her sister's dull, lifeless expression.

"_Please_, Lisanna… I can't fight without knowing you will be okay… that you will at least protect yourself and get out of this war alive… My dearest heart…"

"I've got her."

A helmeted, tall, muscular man crouched beside the elven Queen, the only part of his face visible the soft, encouraging smile lighting up his visage. He gazed at the beautiful, trembling elven Princess on the ground, his deep voice soothing as he rumbled out a few playful words.

"Hey Lis. Remember me? Your cousin Freed introduced us just a few short moons ago… Best damn day of my life…"

The fair haired maiden finally looked up, gazing at his helmet intensely as if she could see past the metal contraption to his mesmerizing eyes within.

"B-Bixlow?"

The helmeted mage nodded, sweeping the elf-maiden into his arms, the motion gentle yet firm.

"Aye. Thank God you recognized me - else your sister here would probably have skinned me alive for this."

The human mage chuckled, his grip on the elf maiden tightening as Lisanna let out a soft giggle of her own. The smiling pair seemed oblivious to the surprised yet shrewd look upon the elven Queen's face, as Mira gracefully rose from her spot on the ground.

"Well, well. Looks like we'll have plenty of reasons to get to know each other better once this war is over... err... Bixlow."

Bixlow nodded, his expression turning solemn as he turned to face the fearsome elf warrior.

"Get back in there, oh Queen of the Northern Elves. They need you. Don't worry about your sister. I swear on my life to protect her. You have my word as the dark mage of souls, Laxus' right-hand man."

Mira nodded solemnly.

"You know I'll kill you if anything happens to her, right?!"

Bixlow broke out a brilliant and roguish grin.

"Aye. And I like my helmet too much to wish to lose my head, dear Mira."

Mira smiled. With a friendly wink at the pair, Mira finally turned around to face her foe, pushing the straining Prince of Dragons unceremoniously aside as she eagerly took his place.

"Be on your way, Natsu. This battle belongs to _me_."

With a relieved sigh, Natsu immediately took to the skies once more, only throwing a single mystified glance in Bixlow and Lisanna's direction as he departed. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the friendly curiosity and the myriad thoughts that threatened to arise from that route of thinking. He had to once more focus on the crucial battle he was about to engage in. With a fierce roar, he let his opponent know he was coming, now able to make out the enemy's massive, black, full-form in the distance, as the ex-Emperor grappled with an impressive dragon foe who looked like…

Was that his father?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Igneel let out yet another of his ferocious, blood-curdling roars. He could sense the multitudes of magical beings on the ground beneath him quake from sheer fear - whether they were his allies or his enemies. But the one he was directing the vicious attack at seemed unperturbed.

Acnologia seemed invincible.

But Igneel refused to let that shake him. His once-friend was certainly not as unbeatable as he seemed - Igneel's keen eyes could make out the way his northern brethren favoured his right side, and struggled a little to keep himself upright in the air. Some of Igneel's attacks had landed true, and though not nearly as effective as he had expected, they had done some damage to the unrelenting bastard he faced.

Igneel, on the other hand, was a little worse for wear.

Cuts and bruises criss-crossed his underbelly, and a few deep gashes even adorned the thick hide of his back. His left leg ached from a particularly nasty hold, and one eye was considerably blackened - showing quite obviously against his deep red scales. The pain and the wounds were not what concerned Igneel, however, for he had not been naive enough to believe he would get out of a fight with this formidable foe without some scratches to show for it. No, Igneel was far more concerned about the magic his opponent had been using during their battle so far. There was a decidedly unstable and foreign element to Acnologia's magic that made Igneel extremely uneasy… Something about the black dragon before him unnerved him immensely.

"I am done playing games, Igneel"

The former ruler of Selvaria hissed out venomously, as he swiftly retreated a bit from an extremely confused and tense Igneel.

"What the fuck do you mean, you…?"

Igneel halted in his tracks, frozen in mid-air as he took in the black swirling mist that had suddenly arisen around his massive foe. He watched with dread and horror as Acnologia's already black hide began to be peppered with even darker, intricate, midnight-hued designs, stretching all over his massive form.

With a truly vicious smirk, Acnologia lunged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu watched in horror as the world around him seemed to move in slow motion. Acnologia lunged at his father, the gruesome patterns decorating his entire body proof of just how far the former ruler of Selvaria had fallen.

He had embraced demon blood.

It was that demon strength hidden within him that Acnologia called upon then. In one vicious strike, he ripped off Igneel's right arm and wing. Natsu watched in numb disbelief as the mutilated form of his father fell from the skies into the churning ocean below.

A fury unlike one Natsu had ever known before enveloped him. With a cry so savage that even the dragons on the field shuddered in dread, the Prince of Dragons launched himself at the black beast. They met in a deafening clash of claws and wings, Natsu having transformed into his full form in the blink of an eye. The crimson-scaled dragon dug deep, calling upon his own inner demon blood to fight his formidable foe. A smattering of black markings began coating his bright scarlet hide, the harsh lines and splotches exuding dangerous, unstable magic. Acnologia's eyes widened and a hint of greed glistened in them as he observed Natsu's changes.

"Ahhh. You have obviously adapted even better than I to the blood transfusion - despite the fact that you continue to reject that part of yourself. Just look at the magical power oozing from those markings, as hideous as they are…"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared, charging the black behemoth who quickly swerved around in mid air to avoid the blow.

"Don't be like that, my little weapon! I worked so hard on you - would it not be natural for me to be curious about the results?"

The words pierced Natsu's haze of rage, as he too swerved in mid air, hovering a few meters away but pausing his assault to regard Acnologia venomously.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

A slow, evil grin crept up on the black dragons face.

"Oh, this is priceless. Your parents did not tell you… The fools. You are in for a treat then… It twas me who abducted you that fateful night, little dragon, and injected you with demon blood. I would have honed you into the superb weapon you are truly meant to be, if only that meddling human mage and the blasted high fairy of the stars had not interfered…"

"Y-you what? I-It was _you_?!"

If Acnologia had thought he had witnessed Natsu's rage before, it was nothing compared to the torrent of black and crimson flames that erupted from the younger dragon's frame in that moment. Natsu's fury peaked as he attacked his foe with ravenous vigor, an almost demon-like expression of rage etched on his face. Acnologia stumbled back in the sky, struggling under the onslaught of blows. Natsu rained them on his foe relentlessly, his fury adding to his already insanely strong magic.

But he was still no match for a seasoned warrior like Acnologia.

The black scaled dragon used the momentum from Natsu's attacks to return steady blows of his own. As the pair twisted and twirled in a deadly dance high in the reddening skies, Natsu could feel his initial surge of strength receding, whilst Acnologia's power remained steady and strong. The Prince of Dragons knew he had to end the battle, and end it soon, if he was to have any hope of victory. He pushed his magic to its limit, trying his best to overcome his dark foe, but Acnologia met his every blow, only showing a slight strain from the battle that was nearly exhausting Natsu.

Natsu needed a miracle.

"Are you done, little dragon?" Acnologia taunted, his dark eyes glittering with evil glee. "I have come with the express purpose of re-capturing you - you are essential to my master plan, after all…"

Acnologia stopped abruptly, staring at a spot on Natsu's forearm. Natsu followed his gaze with a frown, an involuntary gasp escaping him when his eyes fell on the tiny gold ornament still attached to his magically expanded wrist band.

It glowed with a warm and fierce golden light, so bright that Acnologia hissed in discomfort and jerked his face to the side. A familiar scent of stardust and sunflowers accosted Natsu's senses, as he continued to stare at the miniscule pendant in wonder and awe. He could hear a single whispered word that reverberated in his head.

"Natsu…"

That voice, familiar yet mysterious, was like a dollop of pure sunshine in his weary, broken body. He could feel his entire being re-energize as he turned back to his foe with a new fire in his eyes - one with a golden tinge…

For the first time since he had entered the battlefield, for the first time in a very long time - Acnologia felt fear.

They clashed once again, grappling with vigor and venom as each tried to maim the other. But this time, Natsu could feel a lightness in his system, an alien magic in his veins, one that kept him brisk and alert and able to easily counter each and every one of the older warrior dragon's attacks. At a crucial point in the fight, Natsu took in a deep breath, intent on delivering as damaging a blow as he could. With vigor, he released his fire breath, startled to see his flames take on a beautiful, pure-golden hue…

The flames roasted Acnologia.

Natsu stared in shock as his enemy writhed and screamed amidst the golden flames. It was well nigh impossible to kill a fellow dragon with flames - at most, a strong fire dragon could cause damage to an enemy dragon's hide. The obvious torment that those fierce flames caused his foe completely mystified the Prince of the Dragons as he watched his enemy burn. When the fire finally dissipated, Natsu watched in disbelieving horror as the charred, unmoving form of his foe fell to the raging waters below.

…

How the heck had he produced those golden flames?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many many miles away, in the Kingdom of Pergrande, a fair maiden with hair the color of sunshine stood out on her balcony. She clutched the balustrade with a white-knuckled grip, as her entire form trembled with each deep, shuddering breath she inhaled of the cool night air. She forced her bleary eyes open to gaze at the stars - they were always a calming element after she had nightmares. And this particular nightmare had been both terrifying and intense… and so damn realistic…

The maiden's focus on the celestial forms was so great, that she failed to notice the faint glow her skin was emitting. As she continued to study the heavens, her luscious lips parted and a single word fell from them in a soft, breathy sigh.

"Natsu…"


	52. Chapter 52

"Erza."

The stern yet soft voice that accosted the scarlet-haired mage had her sighing in resignation.

"Yes, your majesty?"

She turned around to face a determined looking Lucy. The young monarch's brow was furrowed and her lips were pressed thin with suppressed emotion.

"We must speak, privately."

Erza nodded, already having guessed this outcome. She followed the younger woman into an empty chamber, leaning against the window frame and gazing out at the garden below as her monarch closed and bolted the doors. Lucy approached her friend again slowly, carefully weighing her words before she spoke.

"It is about Seigrien…"

Erza did not move a muscle, having expected this too. Instead she responded in a weary voice.

"What of him, your highness?"

"Many have noticed you getting closer to him. Are you both romantically involved?"

Erza stiffened. "And of what use is information of such a nature to you?"

Lucy sucked in a breath, a pang of hurt reverberating through her.

"I'm your _friend _Erza. I only wish you well…"

"Then _trust_ me. I would not throw my friendship or feelings away on just anyone. He is a good man, and I do not appreciate having multiple people sent to me, warning me to 'be cautious' of him! As for our relationship - I do not wish to talk about it to you. Suffice to say, that we are as close as you and I once were, Lucy."

Lucy raised a brow, hiding the pain that twisted her heart under a sarcastic and cruel cloak.

"You both are 'sisters' then? If you truly believe your relationship with him is familial or just good friendship than you are far more naive than I feared! You love him. And he pretends to care for you, although that could easily be because you are a means to an end…"

Erza whirled around, anger and hurt blazing in her own brown depths as she glared at the other young maiden from across the room.

"He. Is. A. Good. Man."

"Oh, keep telling yourself that Erza. Perhaps if you say it enough times, you will believe it."

"Why must you be suspicious of everyone and everything, Lucy? When did you become this calculating, unfeeling monster?"

Lucy sucked in a breath, willing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You are too far infatuated with this man to see reality, Erza! Your supposed 'love' blinds you to the truth!"

Erza blinked back her own hot tears, clenching her fists to assuage her anger and hurt.

"Me, blind? You, who cannot even see what is happening to Juvia, one of your dearest friends and most faithful courtiers, dares to call _me blind?" _

Lucy paused, a shadow passing over her face.

"What do you mean?"

"If you have not noticed it yourself, then I have no right to tell you. If it ever comes to your attention, it is between you and she. _If _it ever does. Of course, it all may be my twisted mind playing tricks upon me, for you seem so certain that I am far too gone in my 'infatuation' to know reality anymore."

Long minutes passed as the pair stared each other down. It was finally Lucy who looked away, her gaze haunted and weary as she tried to compose herself.

"I did not approach you to pick a quarrel with you, Erza." She began haltingly. "I wished to warn you that your new 'friend' has been unmasked. We have discovered his true purpose and it is as deadly as we feared. Tomorrow morning, he will be 'exposed' as a spy and sentenced…"

Lucy gazed back at her friend, tears brimming in her eyes, hating herself for what she had to do - praying that her scarlet locked sister would one day find it in her heart to forgive her.

"Tomorrow, he will be sentenced to death."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father…"

Wendy's soft whimper echoed in the empty tent, as the young dragoness mindlessly, traced patterns on the sheets of the bed the body was laid out on.

The heavy curtain guarding the tent's entrance fluttered open as two solemn dragonesses stepped into the temporary abode. The younger of the two ran a hand through her messy pink locks, approaching the Princess of the Dragons with a soft, steady tread.

"Wendy, my love? Won't you have something to eat?"

"I'm not yet hungry, Chelia."

Chelia sighed, placing a comforting hand on her mate's shoulder as she glanced back at the last occupant of the tent. She shot the older, aqua-haired dragoness a wan but encouraging smile, to which the dignified female responded with a slightly nervous clearing of her throat.

"Your majesty? May I have a word?"

When she received no response, the dragoness squirmed in place, stepping forward to stand on the other side of the bed. Her nervousness evaporated once her gaze fell on the Princess of Dragons. The beautiful young sky dragoness looked so fragile, scared and heartbroken, that the older female's motherly instincts instantly kicked in.

"Wendy, my child. Please do not look so distressed. You've done everything in your power to help him, and you are our most talented healer on the battlefield. Everything will be alright. Besides, when I fished your father out of the ocean, he was yet alive - that was a miracle in itself! This stubborn old fire breather will not go out without a fight…"

"Lady Aqualine?"

Wendy looked up from the still figure of her sire, her gaze locking on that of the older dragonesses.

"W-when did you get here? H-how is your h-health? They told me you were quite b-bruised and battered by the i-icy waters when you leapt in to s-save my father. Oh, your excellency, you saved his life! If it weren't for you he would be… d-dead… H-how will we ever repay you…?"

The older dragoness swiftly made her way around the bed, gathering the now sobbing younger female in her arms.

"Hush, child. Of course I jumped in, only a water dragon could have braved those wretched seas. And as much as I complain about his exasperating pranks, I am proud - nay, ecstatic - to call him my King. He is a good-hearted, noble and inspiring dragon. We of Alagesia all love him - the water dragons included."

Wendy's tears still fell freely as she clung to the older dragoness, her sobs slowly softening to sniffles. Chelia watched the tableau in silent sadness, glancing towards the entrance of the tent when she heard the curtain guarding it rustle. In stepped in the grim-faced Prince of Dragons, his gaze instantly drawn to the prone form of his father laid out on the bed. He shot Chelia a hopeful, questioning look, to which the fire dragoness replied with a sorrowful shake of her head. Natsu sighed, slowly making his way closer to where his sister and Lady Aqualine were, when they were all surprised by a shaky croak.

"Why Lady Aqualine, I didn't know you capable of such high words of praise! Grandine would never believe me! Where's a recording lacrima when you need one…"

"FATHER!"

Both the Prince and Princess cried out together, converging on him in a massive bear hug. The older dragon warrior left out a soft oof, smiling weakly as he patted his son's back and stroked his daughter's hair, content to let them strangle him for a few precious moments.

"Alright, you two. Let your old dragon father breathe now."

Natsu drew back abruptly, turning away from the rest of the beings gathered around the bed to discreetly bat away the tears that had gathered at the edges of his eyes. Wendy drew back more slowly, instantly scanning her father's still prone form for more injuries or signs of pain.

"How do you feel, father? Shall I give you a potion for pain relief?"

The older dragon shook his head, attempting to move into a seated position… when instead, he over balanced and flopped onto his right side. The look of surprise on his face would normally have been quite comical had the circumstances not been so solemn.

"Your majesty." Lady Aqualine began softly. "You did the Dragons of Alagesia proud out there. You fought the dreaded dragon of darkness, and you would have won had the evil one not cheated. He summoned demon magic at the last second and he… he…"

"Sliced off your right arm and wing." Natsu interjected, his tone gruff with relief and sorrow, as he gently helped his father into a seated position.

"Father?" Wendy whispered hesitantly.

Igneel did not respond. He continued to gaze at his one remaining hand, a blank expression on his face.

"B-but we can heal your missing limbs, I'm sure!" Wendy stammered, reaching forward to squeeze her father's left hand reassuringly. "We could give you artificial ones, and with training and potions you could return to at least most of the way you were of old…"

She was halted by a deep throated chuckle and an affectionate return squeeze of her hand.

"Nay, my dear daughter. I would not want such troublesome treatment to hide these scars, of which I am proud! To have survived a battle against the dark emperor is no small feat - and I shall carry the reminders of that with dignity. But what concerns me is what happened after I fell? Did Acnologia retreat? Did he go after Natsu?..."

Igneel turned to his son, who let out a long, troubled sigh before answering his sire.

"When I saw you fall,_ I_ challenged _him_, father."

"W-what?! Have I taught you nothing, boy?! You did not have to attack, you could have safely retreated and battled him another day when you were better rested, and you had your friends for support…"

"I know." Natsu interrupted a little impatiently. "But my emotions overwhelmed me and I did not wish to wait for a safer time. We had already lost so much… We thought we had lost you. So I attacked. And at first I thought I could win it… but that was a false hope. He soon began overpowering me. That was when I ended up using…" Natsu trailed off, his face twisted into a grimace.

"Brother somehow conjured golden flames that actually seemed to burn Acnologia, father." Wendy supplied softly.

"Yes. Those flames… I've never seen the likes of them before. And the Prince seems to have no recollection of what they were or how he conjured them." Lady Aqualine added solemnly.

"He fainted soon after the defeat." Chelia added. "It was a good thing he had transformed back down into his half form before doing so, because as it was, carrying his heavy ass back to his tent was still no small feat…"

Natsu shot his sister-in-law the ghost of a smile, to which she responded with a grin and a wink.

Igneel chuckled before resuming the pondering expression he had adopted over the news he had been given.

"Hmmm. Golden flames... I've never heard of anything like it either. But as long as it defeated Acnologia…"

"_Think_ it defeated." Natsu supplied, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Oh for the love of! Heck, even the demons agree that he's gone, they made _you_ their new leader haven't they?!"

"Brother, we've been through this. Everyone is certain he died…"

"Prince Natsu, we can assure you that none but water dragons or ice dragons could survive those icy depths without aid, and since none of us aided him - he has to be dead…"

Natsu silenced the remaining talkers with one short line.

"But we haven't found his body yet, have we?"

A tense silence fell in the tent as everyone mulled over Natsu's words. Before anyone else could respond, Natsu retreated towards the entrance of the tent.

"I'm glad you've awakened, father. I'll visit you again soon. As for the question of Acnologia's demise... Let us just hope for the best."

With those ominous words, the Prince of Dragons and newly appointed Emperor of the Demons swept out of the small tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erza just kept running.

The news that had pierced her heart like a well wielded dagger echoed through her being. She fought to contain the tears that threatened to spill from her good eye, knowing well that if she succumbed to her grief, she would become far worse than useless.

He was not dead yet. She could still save him if she hurried.

She had fled the chamber she and Lucy had been talking in, ignoring her old friend's fevered begging. Lucy had been trying to ask her about something, warn her about something else…

But at that point, Erza could neither hear nor care for what else she had to say.

Her only focus was him.

She slowed down as she reached her destination, cautiously glancing about her as she slipped into a secret passage adjoining the hallway. A few short minutes later she had opened a door leading into a medium sized bed chamber.

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

Erza stared at the man before her, momentarily stunned into silence.

He was naked, with only a cloth towel hanging low on his hips. In his hand he held another towel, obviously in the middle of drying his damp dark blue locks. His lean, muscular form was covered with lightly tanned skin, a few scars dotting his sculpted torso and toned legs. His chest was mostly hairless, the only hint of covering being a sparse happy trail that led suggestively downwards, touching the edge of the towel still balanced on his hips. Erza could feel her mind dive into the gutter as she took in his sleek masculine figure, all manner of indecent thoughts arising in her traitorous brain in a matter of milliseconds.

His expression was one of surprise with a hint of amusement, as he took in her embarrassed, flushed face and lust-tinged eyes. He coughed delicately, snapping her out of her daze.

Erza reddened further, whirling around her spot and covering her burning face with her hands.

"I-I a-apologize! I did not know… I did not think… I'm so so sorry…"

The man behind her chuckled, strolling towards his bathing chamber to make himself decent with a parting shot over his shoulder.

"Make yourself at home, Erza. You are welcome to walk in on me anytime you wish… _Anytime_."

Erza did not think her cheeks could glow any redder as she fumbled her way towards his writing desk. She plopped herself down in his cushiony chair, groaning as she buried her face in her arms, folding them on the table. Jellal emerged moments later, taking in the sight of Erza hiding her face with a tender and fond smile. He approached her reclined form silently, kneeling beside her before tapping her shoulder. She did not bother looking up, merely let out another groan, louder than the one before.

"I have disgraced myself forever, haven't I?"

He chuckled again, resting his hand between her shoulder blades.

"You have not, dear Erza, but I do not know what to say to convince you otherwise. Why don't you just tell me why you are here, instead?"

Erza peeked out from under her forearm, her long, luscious lashes brushing the smooth tanned skin of her arm. The sight made Jellal's breath hitch and his heart stop in his chest - she was too damn alluring for her own good. She was innocent yet seductive, angelic yet down to earth, a symphony of paradoxes - she fascinated him, and meant the world to him. Jellal had fallen, and fallen hard for this woman - he had known it for a while, but its full impact only struck him in that single, simple moment.

Oblivious to his epiphany, Erza propped herself up a little more as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I have bad news for you… and a question. You do not have to answer if you cannot. I-I trust you."

Jellal just waited, content to let her compose herself and get the words out. Erza took a deep, shaky breath before looking him straight in the eyes.

"You are to be 'exposed' as a spy - and sentenced to death tomorrow."

He blinked.

"I see… your warning is invaluable, thank you. But why now? They have known of my status as a spy for some time now, why act upon it at this point?"

Erza gazed at him steadily, her deep brown eyes seeming to penetrate his very soul.

"Because the Princess recently discovered your ulterior motive. I did not wish to hear it from her, so that is the substance of my question to you…"

Jellal sighed, closing his eyes as he mulled over his options.

He could tell her right now that he was after the primordial source and pretend he knew nothing about the keeper of the keys - but then, she would demand to know why he was after the source. And even sweet, trusting Erza would begin to suspect him if he refused to divulge the reason he was after such a powerful magical source. And telling her he wished to assassinate his ruler and torture the rebels until they handed over documents to supplement his lost memory would not go down well with her either… She had a strong sense of justice, after all. Lying to her was not an option either - she knew him too well, she would be able to read through his lies. The only option he had was therefore…

"I cannot say."

Erza regarded him intensely for a few more minutes, before turning away with a disappointed sigh.

"Very well. I suppose it is for the best. Now, follow me - you must be outside city limits before dawn tomorrow if you are to safely escape the sentencing."

As she turned to approach the entrance to another secret passage hidden behind his writing desk, she felt a firm hand clasp her wrist.

"What do you mean?! I am not leaving!"

She blinked, confusion writ on her face.

"Why not? You will be killed if you stay."

He shook his head, taking a step closer to her, his voice dropping even lower as he stared into her dark brown orbs.

"I don't care. I can't leave you!"

Erza stared back, stunned by the warmth and passion in his voice.

"Why not?" Her voice was soft and tremulous. His proximity affected her, as evidenced by the light blush that formed on her cheeks.

He opened his mouth to admit the truth before suddenly clamping it shut. What right did a murderer like him have to love someone as righteous and pure as Erza Scarlett?

"You will get in trouble if I leave now. They may suspect you helped me escape. I can't leave you behind to face that."

Erza let out a frustrated sigh, shooting her friend a dark look.

"You will _die_ if you remain here. I might be punished with a reprimand or dismissal from my post, at worst. Leaving me behind should be the least of your worries."

Jellal smiled.

"You trivialize your own situation, Erza. I know quite well just how much hell the courtiers could put you through, were they to get ahold of this news. I, on the other hand, have ways to survive even if I choose to remain. I have 'friends' in court - men and women whose secrets I am in possession of, and who cannot afford to have me harmed. I also know that according to the laws of Pergrande, the Princess must hold a 'bargaining' session after each judgment, unless the judgment is unanimous. I can use that session to my advantage. I will use my contacts to buy myself freedom. I will not die."

Erza glared at the man, even more irritated by the cool, composed facade he had adopted. Had he no regard for his own life? Did he not know how precious it was? How precious he himself was… to her?

"Why do you wish to go through so much trouble? Why can't you just take my help and escape now?"

Jellal's facade dropped for a moment, the underlying burning passion shining through.

"Will you come with me?"

As Erza held his heated gaze, she could feel her knees weaken, and her heart begin a mad gallop to places unknown.

"I can't…"

As much as her heart yearned to, she knew she could not. Juvia's gentle reprimand rang clear in her mind - she owed Lucy, her monarch, her friend, her _sister_ \- her first allegiance. Even if she fought with the exasperating girl, she still loved her. And she would not abandon her. She could not leave her behind in Pergrande.

Jellal watched the range of emotions flit across Erza's face with a compassionate and tender gaze.

"Then I will not go. You complete me, Erza. I am a far darker and more sinister man than you realize, but you make me a lighter, better human being... I need you! Even if you may not need me the same way…"

The words arose from his lips, unbidden, and he blurted them out before he could stop himself.

"I love you."

Erza stared. And slowly, an answering soft, tender smile lit up her eyes and her entire visage.

"And I love you."

He leaned in, eager and terrified in the same instant. She leaned in as well, her eyes displaying the same range of emotions as his. Their lips touched.

He felt his head spin, his body breaking into a sweat as various colorful images assaulted his mind, a massive ache raging in his head.

_"What is your name?" _

_"Erza…"_

_"Just Erza? Hmmm… That won't do! You must have a last name too. Oh, I know! I will name you Erza Scarlett, for your beautiful hair. That way, I'll always remember you! For who could ever forget one as lovely as you?" _

_Years later. _

_"Erza. Lead the others to safety as we planned. I have something I must do before I follow."_

_"No! Let me come with you, Jellal. You don't have to do this alone!"_

_"Nay, Erza. What I plan to do is dangerous… I could never forgive myself if you got hurt. Please, just leave."_

_"No!" _

_The blue haired boy let out an exasperated huff, grabbing the scarlet haired child in his arms and placing a soft, gentle peck on her lips. _

_"Please, Erza? Go with the others… For me?" _

_"I… I…" _

_"Promise me you will go and be safe. Erza?" _

_"I… Promise. I love you, Jellal."_

_"And I love you too."_

He remembered.

"Seigrien?"

Erza's concerned voice washed over him as her face swam back into vision. She was staring down at him with confusion and worry writ plain on her face.

Jellal sat up, taking deep steadying breaths, looking anywhere but into her depthless dark brown orbs.

He was Jellal from the Tower of Heaven. A young boy who had been captured and enslaved along with many other children his age. Along with the goddess who now sat demurely beside him. His heart had recognized her far before his brain had. And it must have been the power of his emotions towards her that had broken the powerful magic that had locked away his memories.

Well, a part of his memories, at least. He could sense other memories still safely tucked away, waiting for jolts to his heart like the one he had just received a few moments ago to unlock themselves too. But for now, he was content. Ecstatic, in fact. His angel had saved him yet again. Erza Scarlett. His childhood sweetheart. His lover. His soulmate.

The powerful love and lust that crashed through him propelled him to his feet, as he roughly grabbed the beautiful young maiden by his side and encased her in a strong and passionate embrace, silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He pressed his lips to hers again, this time far more rough and demanding, moulding his chapped, thinner ones to her soft, succulent lips. His hands wandered her form, fumbling at the buckles of her armor. He felt her stiffen in his arms. Controlling his ardor, he forced himself back to gaze into her eyes, a question in his.

Erza understood. And with a shy smile she gave her consent.

He lifted her in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to the four poster bed. He would worship her as the goddess she was. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, alongside a passionate vow to always be by her side forevermore.

Heaven help the fool who ever tried to separate them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, as the lazy moon rose in the early night sky, a quick figure flitted in the shadows beneath a chamber's window.

Within that very chamber lay a scarlet haired maiden and a blue haired man, tangled in a heap beneath the sheets of a massive bed, their eyes closed and their breathing even and steady.

As the pair lay in bed, satisfied and satiated, they did not notice the sleek cat's tail sneaking into the room. It gently fingered Erza's cast-aside armor, hunting for something specific. It wrapped around something triumphantly, as it withdrew itself through the window. The keyring held tight in its grasp caught a ray of moonlight as the appendage withdrew, and three golden keys attached to it sparkled in that brief interval.

The drowsy occupants of the chamber noticed nothing as they surrendered to the blissful unconsciousness of sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**For those who've already read this chapter before the re-upload - don't worry, there's no significant change. I'm just removing a line that was 'commented' out and that I missed during editing.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Juvia. Could I have a moment?"

The lovely mermaid turned around, flinching slightly as the sudden motion rocked her fatigued frame. Her expression of pain was not missed by her shrewd friend, as Lucy grasped Juvia by the arm, gently but firmly steering the maiden to a sofa in a corner of the empty chamber. She plopped the young maiden down and hurried away to a side table where she mixed a glowing, blue drink.

"When I described your frail state to Cana, she asked me to give you this."

She took Juvia's hand gently in hers, coaxing the shimmering drink into her friend's weak grip. Juvia shot Lucy a grateful smile before she downed the potion in one long gulp, leaning back on the sofa as she finished. Lucy pried the glass from Juvia's loose hands, and placed the glass to the side as she turned to her now slightly healthier-looking friend.

"Juvia. What has been happening to you? And please do not lie to me - I need to know."

Juvia hesitated, her gaze fixed on the carpet at her feet.

"Juvia does not know what the Princess speaks of."

Lucy let out a huff of impatience. "Honestly, Juvia, do you consider me that inattentive a friend? I have noticed just how much you've been avoiding me in court. Yet you've been diligently passing on all your important information to me through trustworthy sources. It was confusing, but I assumed you had good reason to shun my presence - your intelligence and discretion in court politics has always impressed me, and I did not wish to hamper your methods. But when I accosted Erza the other day, she said something about you that was startling… And so I began actively seeking you out, to get to the truth of this matter."

Lucy took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"And when I finally managed to get a glimpse of you, I saw you like… this. It frightened me, Juvia. You look… as if… you are…"

"Dying?"

The mermaid's voice was soft and sweet, with only a hint of her hidden sorrow. She looked up, and her eyes locked on Lucy's. Lucy gasped in shock as she could see entire lifetimes of ancient wisdom shining in Juvia's ocean blue eyes.

"That is because it is true, oh Princess. Juvia is dying."

Lucy gaped at her for a long moment, unable to grasp the immense fact that Juvia had admitted too with such quiet grace and beauty.

"But why?!"

Juvia looked away once more, gazing out the window where a full moon rose, its first rays bathing the otherwise dark chamber in a mellow, white glow.

"If Juvia tells you, will you promise to tell no one else? Especially Gray-darling?"

Lucy's brow knit as her mind worked furiously. For Juvia to keep a secret from her love, and request another person to do so too, was unprecedented. In fact, Lucy had struggled to convince the devoted mermaid to keep her own identity as Princess and other confidential facts secret from the dark-haired, handsome, human mage - what secret of her own could possibly be so crucial that Juvia had felt the need to hide it from her beloved?

"I promise, Juvia. Please tell me."

Juvia relaxed considerably, her breath exiting in a soft sigh. She turned to face Lucy as the pair sat next to each other on the long sofa.

"Juvia will tell you a tale now, of how the mermaid's curse first came about." She began, a tired smile gracing her exquisite features. "Eons ago, before the arrival of the first Celestial Priestess, mermaids were a weak and powerless race. We lived in our beloved oceans, at the time, but we struggled to survive - the larger creatures of the deep sea were constantly targeting us, and our numbers continued to dwindle significantly. In a desperate attempt to preserve our race, our tribal leaders migrated us from the depths of the sea to the milder waters of rivers and lakes on land. This initially proved to be wise, for we no longer faced great threats under the water. However, new threats arose - in the form of land-dwelling magical beings. The demons and high fairies especially were threats - they were fascinated by our rather unique abilities, and constantly sought to either eat us, or absorb all our magic."

"In order to survive, once again, we sought some means to change our condition. It was then that we chanced upon the very first humans - we recognized the immense magical potential they had, and the fact that they too were fighting for survival in the far more powerful magical world. We made a pact with them - in exchange for a percentage of their potential, we would share all our knowledge of our kind of magic. A few interested humans agreed and…"

"That's how the first mages were born." Lucy breathed, her eyes wide with wonder. "I've heard stories of how the first mages were elemental mages - and of those, the very first were water mages."

Juvia nodded gravely. "The legends of your people are true. Mermaids first gave the humans power - but in their greed, they played a cruel trick when taking their part of the bargain." Juvia sighed, her voice heavy as she closed her eyes.

"Instead of taking magical potential at one shot and being done with it as they had promised, a few of the mermaids formed a permanent, secret link with the humans. They seeped energy out of these humans long after their pact was complete. One especially greedy mermaid tried to touch her human's life energy - but that turned out to be her undoing. The man finally recognized the reason behind his magical exhaustion, and instead of fighting back, he tried a new tactic. He had formed an attachment for the beautiful mermaid whilst he had completed their pact. Therefore, he sent her his immense love for her through their link."

Juvia smiled wanly. "We have always been an emotional race and our magic is intrinsically tied to our emotions. When she received such a powerful, unbridled emotion…" Juvia gulped. "She came undone. She became his 'slave' they say, and ran away from her tribe to be with him - becoming a criminal in her tribe's eyes. The remaining few who had formed these covert links were soon found and ordered to dissolve their bonds - but a handful refused, for they too had discovered a deeper pact with their humans, albeit in a milder manner than the first one. However, for refusing to give up on the humans they cared for, they were banished. The remaining ones agreed to dissolve their bonds, but found that the only way they could do so was by killing their humans. A few succeeded, but many perished before they could even lay a hand on their human partners - for a simple emotion of 'hate' or 'fear' or even 'disinterest' from their targets caused their immediate death. Those few mermaids that escaped unscathed, became immensely powerful - and those born of their bloodline also proved to be the most powerful of mermaids. But we were constantly shadowed by the possibility of inheriting the curse…"

Juvia's voice lowered to a whisper as Lucy leaned in, listening intently to every word that fell from the lovely mermaid's lips.

"As you already know, Juvia's father was a human and her mother was a mermaid. But what she did not dare tell you - or anyone for that matter, was that her mother was a victim of the curse. Fortunately for her, Juvia's father returned her love, and he helped her runaway from the tribe to start life afresh together in Pergrande." A lone tear trailed down her soft cheek. "In a cruel twist of fate, Juvia's grandfather turned them away - he did not want anything to do with magic, out of fear of repercussions from the crown. Juvia's parents were forced to settle in Icegard, instead. They could not live in peace, however, for one day soon after Juvia was born they were attacked and killed by the mermaids of her tribe. The queen herself claimed Juvia, wishing to train her and use her extremely powerful magic for the benefit of the tribe… but then Juvia met Gray darling… And she knew the moment she saw him, that she was just as doomed as her mother… It is what prompted her to return to Pergrande with Sir Gajeel's help, and make amends with her father's family - Juvia's grandfather was very remorseful after he heard of his son's death. Allowing Juvia to be a part of his family is his way of apologizing for his past mistakes. He supports Juvia in everything in the court now, as well as in her affections for her darling Gray…"

Lucy gazed at her friend in horror, her eyes filled with pity.

"Does this mean that if Gray does not love you back, you will…"

"Die?" Juvia finished in a tremulous query, her voice shaky with her contained tears. "Yes. But Juvia is like that very first mermaid - the curse works too strong upon her. She loves her Gray darling more than her own life. And when he last wrote to Juvia a few months back, he explained how he wished to offer his hand in marriage to love ri… err… Lucy, to save her from her disastrous impending marriage with that older man. And Juvia thinks it would be a wonderful idea! For even if you do not need his protection from your engagement since you found a way to break it yourself, Prince Gray would make an ideal choice of king consort for Pergrande…"

"He wants to _wed_ me?! Is he out of his MIND?! Wait. You called him… _Prince_ Gray?"

Juvia squeaked, her eyes growing wide as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no! Juvia was not supposed to reveal that fact! Prince Gray wished his station to be a surprise for Lucy…"

Lucy waved her concerns aside. "Leave aside that little fact for now. Have you responded to that letter yet? Have you told him my engagement is already broken?"

"N-no. I wished to check with love rival first before sending that information." Juvia graced Lucy with a timid smile. "And I hoped to convince love rival to go through with it, for it would make Gray darling so happy."

Lucy opened her mouth to vehemently protest, but was cut short by Juvia's breathless, hurried words.

"Juvia knows she did not start on the right note with love rival. Love rival must forgive Juvia for acting so… err… possessive of Gray darling, but she does hope her help as a high court courtier has helped love rival see her in a friendlier light. Juvia hopes that Lucy understands now why Juvia acted so… _extreme_ about her emotions for Gray darling. Juvia is sorry."

Lucy shook her head, struggling to contain the tears that threatened her own eyes as she yanked the mermaid into a warm embrace.

"Juvia dear, had I been in your position I doubt I would have stopped with merely being possessive and calling the other girl a love rival! I would have probably tortured Gray a lot more for being the dense fool incapable of realizing his true feelings of love for you! And… I would have probably poisoned my love rival. After a vicious cat fight, in which I would have tried to gouge her eyes out for even _daring_ to look at my dragon… oh! err… I meant man… Err… Not that I'm saying you should do something like that." Lucy grinned sheepishly. "Heh. I can see why the Gods put you in this position and not I. You are far gentler and more forgiving than I could have ever been…"

Juvia pulled out of her friend's embrace, frowning slightly at the golden-haired girl.

"What does love rival mean? Gray darling does not love Juvia. He loves Lucy."

Lucy shook her head solemnly.

"No, he doesn't love me. He cares for _you_. He loves _you_. Only… he is too afraid to accept his own feelings."

Juvia shook her head stubbornly.

"Love rival should not pity me, if that is what she is doing! If she truly wishes to make Juvia happy, she should shower her affection on Gray darling! And Gray darling will love her in return. A-and they will be happy t-together…"

"No." Lucy said firmly, a steely glint in her eyes. "Gray does not love me Juvia. I am sure of it."

Juvia hesitated, a note of doubt and hope in her voice despite herself.

"Why would Gray darling wish to marry Lucy if he did not love her?"

"Because he's an idiot."

Juvia frowned, directing a light glare at her friend for daring to insult her beloved.

Lucy grimaced, amending her statement. "Well, no, Natsu's an idiot - Gray is a coward. He's scared to admit his feelings for you, because they are far more intense and confusing than what he feels for me. To marry me would be the 'safer bet'. It would even be a good political move for Icegard - I'm assuming that is the country he is the Prince of. As good as it would be for him, it would not be as good an option for me now. Especially with the plan I have already set into motion, dear Juvia. And besides all that, the most certain fact is that I do not love him either! At least not in _that way_."

Juvia's eyes bulged a little comically at Lucy's last few words. She gaped at her love rival.

"You don't love Gray darling?! How could you not! Are you sure?!"

Lucy burst out laughing, momentarily amused by the mermaid's incredulous tone.

"As much as the thought of not being in love with Gray may seem blasphemous to you," Lucy explained gently, "To those of us who care for him as a friend, it is quite appropriate."

Lucy halted, biting her lower lip as she pondered her next words.

"Gray and I are far too much alike in the wrong ways, Juvia. He is far too serious and thoughtful - just as I am when in the midst of problems. We would make a morbid pair indeed. I would be better off with a more light-hearted being who has a good sense of humor. Not only that, Gray's temper tends to make him haughty and aloof - which would only provoke me to be the same. Every lover's quarrel between us would turn into an endless cold war! If I am completely honest with myself, I need a romantic partner with an open temper - it is far easier to rant and rave at one who can match you and hold his own against you. Every fight then just becomes a game of sorts…"

Juvia beamed. "You mean like the way love rival used to fight with Sir Natsu."

Lucy blushed, before paling, the sparkle in her eyes snuffed out by a secret thought. The strange reaction did not go unnoticed by the perceptive mermaid, but before Juvia could voice her curiosity, Lucy hastily proceeded.

"I know how to help you, Juvia. Gray needs to be brought to his senses. And quickly. He needs to admit his feelings for you, and overcome the imaginary 'love' he bears for me. For that I have a plan…"

"It will not hurt Gray darling, will it?"

Lucy halted abruptly, gazing at the look of genuine, tender concern on the mermaid's face. She internally melted at her friend's deep devotion to the oblivious black-haired boy, and vowed to do everything in her power to save her noble and gentle-hearted friend - especially if she got to thoroughly punish a certain stupid ice mage in the process.

"Not very much, sweet Juvia. Although he will probably undergo a _little _bit of emotional turmoil - and maybe a _teensy_ bit of pain - all which he thoroughly deserves for being such a fool…"

Juvia gazed warily at the wicked glint in Lucy's eyes.

"I-I am not sure…"

"Trust me Juvia."

Lucy leaned forward to wrap her friend in a warm embrace once more. Juvia melted at the affectionate gesture, squeezing her back before drawing shyly away. She nodded her consent.

"Good. And… there is one more thing, and I am sorry I must ask for it - would you do me a favor and halt your correspondence with him for two months?"

Juvia nodded hesitantly.

"Juvia trusts you, Lucy. She will do as you ask… But… Please don't be too hard on Gray darling, he's already been through so much."

Lucy raised a brow as she rose gracefully from her seat.

"He is a damned fool… But don't worry. For your sake sweet, faithful and selfless Juvia, I'll keep his torture to a minimum. Now, we must get you to Cana and Porlyuscia right away - they will find a way to keep you alive until Gray comes to his senses. You must retire from the high court first, citing health issues - no one who looks at you would doubt the veracity of that… And then…"

Juvia shot up from her own seat, almost falling back in fatigue at the sudden physical effort. She leaned on the armrest as she considered her friend worriedly.

"But how will love rival do without Juvia's help in court?!"

Lucy shot her a grim smile as she slipped her arm around Juvia's.

"I will be fine. Your health comes first. Now let us go - this moment!"

With that, the pair strode silently out of the chamber - one lost in her relief and hope, the other lost in her schemes and calculations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft moonlight filtered through the chamber's window, illuminating a head of luscious red locks. The young maiden stirred, a sleepy hum escaping her as her eyes opened a crack. She yawned and stretched as she sat up in the downy bed, throwing a glance at the sheets beside her. They were empty. She frowned, throwing the sheets off her own form and slipping into her shoes, as she wondered where her bed companion could have gone at this time of night.

She glanced around the room taking in her surroundings carefully, searching for a hint. The only thing that seemed amis in the otherwise neat chamber, was the condition of his writing desk - a gust of wind from the open window had scattered a few errant sheets that had been resting atop the table. Erza plodded over, primly arranging the sheets into a tidy pile, and trying out all the drawers to see where she could fit them. One drawer seemed especially hard to open, but with a strong tug, the powerful young woman opened it effortlessly. She cursed under her breath when she examined the inside of the drawer - it had apparently not been meant to be opened, the dangling lock an indication of someone's attempt to safeguard its contents. She had sheepishly almost fully closed the drawer again, when an edge of a sheet of parchment within the forbidden drawer caught her eye. Frowning, she carefully tugged the paper free, examining its contents.

It was a letter. And the more and more she read it, the more and more did Erza's blood run cold.

It was addressed to a location in Fiore, not one in Alvarez like she would have expected. In it, Seigrien described the magical source and its whereabouts perfectly, along with all the usual gossip that surrounded the famous, powerful treasure. He also described the keeper of the keys, down to detailed hand drawn pictures of each key Erza had on the keyring within her armored vest…

Erza felt an icy chill run down her spine. She abandoned her efforts to read the letter and fix the haphazard drawer and lunged for her suit of armor instead. She frantically pawed at the pieces, searching for the well concealed keyring…

It was gone.

She checked once, twice, carefully turning over the armored plates in her trembling hands. They were truly gone. He had taken them. He had taken the treasure entrusted to her and had fled. Probably to give it to his compatriots, so that they may steal the precious magic that lay within that safe. The man she thought loved her, had used her. She had been nothing more than a means to an end after all. And her foolish heart had fallen for his lines, hook, line and sinker. And now, because of him she had done the unthinkable.

She had failed her Princess.

Erza wept bitter tears as she heaved herself off the floor, her limbs feeling weak and her heart heavy. She had betrayed and had been betrayed. She loathed herself for being naive enough to believe that she had been loved. And despite his obvious betrayal, her traitorous heart still longed for him - she cursed herself for her helplessness. The entire occasion felt hopeless. Now that she had lost the keys to a man she had mistakenly trusted, her position was disgraceful at best, and she was a criminal at worst. She could see no way to redeem herself. Unless…

She sacrificed her life for the treasure within that safe.

In a flash her energy and vigor returned as she stood straight and tall. She requipped into a new, more powerful set of armor as she tossed aside the chest of drawers blocking another secret passage with ease. She threw open the door, and sprinted down the narrow, twisted passage, knowing exactly where to go.

She would guard that magical source with her life. And heaven help that blue-haired man if he tried to get past her.


	54. Chapter 54

The bare-chested behemoth with nothing but a tribal patterned loincloth wrapped around his legs sauntered down the darkened dungeon corridor. He slowed down as he reached the end, taking in the tall, steel door with delight. Two bulky guards leapt up from their posts at the sight of him, aiming swords at his heart, grim expressions on their faces. The man paused to let out a bark of laughter.

"Step aside, vermin." He hissed.

Out of thin air, thick wooden vines materialized, covered in long black thorns. The ropes wound around the two soldiers as their master relished in the men's anguished screams. At the tips of each of these monstrous growths, a sharp thorn as long as a man's forearm emerged. In one swift motion, the thorns impaled their struggling captives. As the bodies went limp, the vines disintegrated, and the stranger strode forward, flicking open the lock of the door with a well wielded thorn. He strolled into the dimly lit room, his eyes searching for his prize.

There, at the center of the chamber upon a stone platform, lay his goal. A simple stone safe with an elaborate magical lock - one that not even he, with his immense power and expert skills - could hope to break.

But it would not be for lack of trying.

He flicked a thorn towards the intriguing lock, pouring a considerable amount of magic into his favored weapon of choice. It grazed the surface of the magical lock harmlessly.

He pouted.

"Well, I best do this the traditional way then. Hades is not known for his patience."

With a resigned sigh, he drew out a pouch from within the folds of his clothing, grumpily drawing out the three sparkling keys that lay within. He scowled at the instruments, raising them towards the sparse light of the single torch in the chamber to better study the swirling designs etched on their surface.

"Hand those keys over, and I will spare your life. They do not belong to you."

The behemoth whipped his head to the side, eyeing the shadows from whence the voice issued. From the darkness, the slim figure of a stately young woman emerged, covered head to toe in impressive armor. The man stared at her, a twisted smile creeping up on his face.

"Could it be? Are you the famed Titania? The Lady Knight Erza Scarlett?"

"Yes."

He broke into an evil grin. "Today truly is my lucky day. I've always dreamed of challenging you, my dear. Your fame has spread so far and wide that I am eager to test if the praise showered upon you is deserved, or merely idle gossip…"

Erza glared at him. "I do not fight for glory or amusement, sir. I fight for those who cannot defend themselves, and to protect my friends. Who are you, by the by, who treats a battle as a playground?"

The man let out a low, menacing chuckle. "I am known as Azuma of Grimoire Heart. We are a powerful organization of dark mages in Fiore. In fact, you may know one of our latest joinees. He is also known by the alias Seigrien, I believe?"

Erza paled, her lips pressed into a thin line. She did not deign to reply. Instead, she requipped into her heavenly armor and readied one of her most fearsome attacks. As the heaven's wheel spell wove around her, materializing multiple swords around her floating, shimmering form, she glared at her opponent.

"Attack, my angels!"

The swords whizzed towards her foe, glittering in the dim light, but before they could make contact, a thousand barbed vines arose from around the behemoth's body, arresting each and every sword before it could reach its target.

Undaunted, Erza requipped into her hell's fire armor, raising a flaming sword over her head as she shielded herself with a burning shield. She lunged forward, half cutting, half burning through the thick, thorny foliage her opponent conjured. But try as hard as she might, she could not reach him to land a direct blow. He, on the other hand, had much better luck reaching her through the steel and flames that surrounded her, giving her numerous nicks and bruises all over her torso and legs.

She fell back once more, instantly requipping into her most powerful defensive set yet, her purgatory armor. She approached her foe more slowly, with long determined steps, slicing easily through the thick branches that were whirling and swirling around her and attempting to strangle her. For the first time since the fight had started, her opponent felt a pang of fear - no one had ever withstood his magical attacks this well before - no one had ever survived against him for this long. Had he perhaps met his match? He recalled the punishment that awaited him, were he to fail this mission - even death would not free him from it, for Hades' gruesome magic could surpass even death's forbidden boundaries. With the determination of a man facing death instead of defeat, Azuma unleashed his most powerful scale of magic - he tapped into his second origin.

Erza only had a millisecond of warning in the form of an ominous hiss, before the magic Azuma had been exuding suddenly tripled in force, throwing her backwards with the force of its release. She crashed into the wall, releasing her defensive armor as it had reached its limit - she could use it no more. She desperately needed time to recharge - time she knew she did not have. With a soft, serene sigh, she requipped again.

Her opponent cackled openly - he had sensed her drain in magical power, and knew she had reached the end of her line - she could not use a set more powerful than the one she had been using until then. He watched eagerly as the glow from her transformation faded away.

He frowned in suspicion and dissatisfaction.

For unlike the glamorous and imposing armor sets she had dazzled him with before, she was now clad in a simple pair of red harem pants with a thick, tightly wrapped length of white muslin cloth protecting the modesty of her chest. In each hand she held a sleek and thin katana, the razor sharp blades glinting in the low light of the chamber they battled in.

"Surely you do not expect to defeat me in that? I do not even see how you expect to buy yourself time to escape when you are so poorly armed."

Erza's eyes flashed with fury.

"I have no intention of 'escaping'. I fully intend to defeat you and retrieve those keys - as is my duty."

Azuma burst into laughter. "My, my Milady. Either you have a wicked sense of humor, or the rumors forgot to mention that your mind gets addled during a fight. Surely you have sensed that my power has intensified, whereas yours has obviously weakened. When you could barely keep up with me before, how do you expect to defeat me in my current state?"

Erza's eyes narrowed.

"I will, because I must. Only an arrogant fool underestimates the power of heartfelt emotions on one's magical abilities."

"Hah. The theory of emotions! I do know it, Lady Knight. I am using it, in fact. For this very fight I am now engaging in against you is backed with my own strong desire to save my life…"

Erza smirked, a glint of victory in her eyes.

"Well, I fight with a desire far stronger than one to just to save my own insignificant life - I fight with the yearning to safeguard those whom I love. My friends, my foster father, my chosen sister, and…"

_Seigrien_.

She lunged again - but this time she was simply a blur. She reached him in less than a millisecond, earning a deep gash in his forearm for her efforts. She darted back so swiftly, that his massive twisting branches could not reach her in time. He scowled, transforming the hulking trunks into slender, sleek and deadly vines, attempting to wrap them around her once more.

To his horror, she sliced through them all. The blades she wielded were as fast as lightning strikes, deadly and precise as they slaughtered every attack he threw at her. He could feel the drain on his own magic - whilst Erza's magic, although significantly less powerful than his, remained at exactly the same level. Moreover, the very magic that ensconced her exhibited a warmth, a tenderness that was reminiscent of pure _joy_. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a very very long time…

He sent out a powerful burst of strength, creating a forest of trees, branches and vines, all aimed at smothering, piercing and tearing his opponent apart.

She spun, becoming light itself, as she whirled in place, slicing and dicing every stray foliage that came within a foot of her until nothing but leaves and twigs lay strewn on the floor of the chamber.

Azuma let his hand drop as he fell to his knees, his entire form trembling.

"Kill me."

The prayer fell from his lips before he could stop himself, his own eyes wide with surprise at his plea.

Erza paled. "You are powerless. You are no longer a threat. I see no reason to take your life."

Azuma closed his eyes, gulping a few times before opening them and fixing the woman before him with a pleading look.

"Then kill him. Hades. He has the power to punish us in life… Or death. If you truly are the angel of mercy you seem to be… Then please, please, rid the world of him…"

With that, he fainted, falling into a heap on the floor.

Erza blinked. She relaxed, allowing the exhaustion threatening her body to momentarily overwhelm her. With a sigh she sunk to her knees, regarding the prone form of her foe curiously.

He had mentioned the name 'Hades' with such dread and venom. It was the same name she had come across in Seigrien's letter. It was probably safe to assume that they both referred to the same being. But if a man as fearsome as Azuma could fear this Hades, then was it safe to assume that Seigrien was wary of him as well? Perhaps he had been coerced into taking the keys out of fear of this terrifying dark mage? Hope blossomed in Erza's heart, despite her desperation not to let it take root. She shuffled forward, gingerly plucking the keys out of her opponent's slack grasp. As she struggled to her feet, she sighed in relief and fatigue. It was time to return to her chamber for a well earned rest…

"Impressive, Erza Scarlett. Now, hand over those keys peacefully, else I will be forced to _make _you."

Erza's blood ran cold at the silky smooth yet deadly voice that rang in her ears. Her senses returned to high alert, aware that a threat even worse than the one she had just faced had now surfaced. She turned around slowly to face the speaker. The man who had spoken was tall, swathed in black garments and a billowing black cloak wrapped around his towering, beefy form. An eye patch covered his left eye, the keen, piercing glare from the remaining organ strong enough to cause even the fearless Erza to shiver.

"W-who are you? Why are you here?"

The man shot the quaking woman an evil sneer.

"I am known as Hades, my dear. And you know why I am here - those keys in your hand were retrieved by a colleague of mine, in order to obtain the primordial source. This useless pawn of mine has failed his mission, and the rest of my subordinates are busy handling an… _unexpected_ complication - therefore I have come here in person to take what I deserve…"

Erza rallied herself, standing straighter as she returned his glare full force.

"I cannot allow you to do so. This magical source belongs to the Princess of Pergrande, and I have been charged with protecting it - and I am prepared to give my life to fulfill my duty."

"As I would give my life to protect hers."

A familiar voice and form materialized from the shadows, the tall outline of Erza's lover becoming visible as he stepped forward, taking a defensive stance in front of her.

Hades glared at the new addition.

"So… you've overcome all my subordinates then?"

"And released the Oracian Seis from your control. You are now outnumbered, Hades. Best you surrender before I am forced to hurt you…"

Hades barked out a laugh. "Hurt _me_? You stupid, arrogant, traitor…" The older man hissed. "And all for the sake of a woman? You're a fool - so much potential, and you've thrown it all away…"

The man sneered, his eyes taking on a reddish tint as he fully faced the younger man.

"I will _destroy _you."

The powerful mages clashed in a whirlwind of dark magic, their moves so swift and focused that they were indecipherable to the naked eye. Erza tried desperately to follow the form of her beloved, praying for his safety, as the very walls of the chamber around her began to quake from the ferocious battle commencing within. She glanced at the trembling walls with terror, forcing herself to rise as her gaze darted around frantically determining how much time they had before the dungeon would collapse.

She had no choice. She had to protect the source. And she, in her current state could never hope to move the entire heavy safe herself. Her only option was to take whatever lay within it directly to her Princess. And quietly receive whatever punishment such insubordination would earn.

Her determination set, she cautiously made her way towards the safe, one eye carefully keeping track of the fierce battle still raging between her lover and the older, terrifying dark mage. With trembling hands she fumbled with the keys, finally succeeding in opening the locks after much cursing and wincing. Taking in a deep breath, she flung open the door of the safe.

It was empty.

An enraged roar from behind startled her, causing her to fling herself away from the safe, the keys still clutched in her white knuckled grasp. She gasped in shock and terror as she watched Hades deliver a lethal looking blow to Seigrien. As the blue haired man's limp body dropped to the ground, Erza's feet drew her to his prone form even before her mind could form coherent thoughts. She barely noticed Hades marching past them, stalking towards the open safe with an expression of fuming rage on his face.

"NO! WHERE IS IT?!"

He grabbed the stone container, shaking it in desperation, his eyes glazed over with the intensity of his fury.

"_No… It can't be… Unless…" _The sinister mage took a deep breath, willing a modicum of calmness into his mood. His gaze frantically searched the room, at last coming to rest on Erza's slumped figure, shaking with sobs as she cradled her lover's head in her lap and whispered his name along with desperate pleas for him to awaken. Hades' eyes narrowed as he stalked forward.

"Hand over the keys, girl."

Erza did not even spare him a glance, her intense gaze still fixed on her beloved's face. "W-what for? T-the source has already been moved, you have no more reason to be here!"

"Foolish girl!" Hades hissed, his eyes becoming red with anger. "Don't you get it?! The true primordial source is in fact…"

But he never completed his sentence. For a spear of dark magic pierced him at that exact instant, skewering him through his dark heart and ending his life in one swift strike. Erza gazed in shock between the dead man and the figure of her beloved, halfway up from her lap and pointing straight at Hades, his arm malformed into a twisted black spear. He dropped back into her lap with a huff, the arm spear disintegrating to reveal his human arm once more.

He glanced up at the woman cradling his face.

"Aren't you frightened of me?"

Erza blinked, shaking her head once to clear her befuddled mind. The smile she graced him with spoke of love, grief and even pain - but no fear.

"Nay. Angry, hurt and confused… But not afraid. I have witnessed far worse demon transformations in my years battling demon guerilla troops attempting to attack Pergrande and Alagesia."

"D-demon?! You know?! When? How long have you known?!"

"Almost from the first moment we met." She replied softly. "I had my doubts, but it only took a couple of our sparring sessions to confirm my suspicions. I never approached you directly about it though, I did not wish to alarm you, and I know how mages with demon blood tend to be ashamed of it…"

"You knew… And yet you still love me? Erza… There is more to me than just that. I did not know until last night but… I am Jellal. From the Tower of Heaven. I barely survived that horrendous explosion, and half of my humanity was the price I paid. I was injected with demon magic in order to help me live, and my memories were tampered with. That is why I did not recognize you when we first met. Last night, when you kissed me… The love you shared with me triggered my memories - I remembered all the times we spent together, all that we meant to each other - everything. That is why I left you last night - to attempt to right a few of the many wrongs I had committed. Milliana stole the keys from us last night. I recognized her faint magic signature when I woke before you. I knew nothing about that plan of theirs, I swear! But when I found the keys missing, I knew why Hades had given his Oracian Seis slave that order. I wanted to stop Hades before he attempted to take the source. But I failed… And he almost hurt you. I'm sorry Erza… For always putting you in danger… For always failing to protect you… For always loving you although I never deserved your love in return…"

His ramblings were halted by soft, plush lips pressed on his own, moving with passion and need - emotions he eagerly responded too before his tired brain intervened.

"E-Erza? W-what?..."

"Stop making excuses to run away from me!" Her harsh yet tender voice arrested his heart and mind as he gazed into her depthless dark brown orbs. "I will always love you, whatever you may do. All I want is the chance to be by your side, why won't you let me stay?!"

Jellal sighed, tearing his gaze away from her beautiful eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. But I'm a criminal, no good would come of being by my side." He struggled to raise himself up, her strong, steady grip aiding him until he could stand reasonably straight. He looked down upon the maiden who had captured his heart and soul, the depth of his ardor and pain conveyed in his look.

"Erza. You must leave, now. Even with my connections in court, I cannot hope to overcome evidence as damning as this - two bodies and an open safe? I shall be executed. The only thing I can hope to do now is to ensure your safety - I will take the sole blame for this. Leave."

Erza stared, momentarily breath taken by the earnest and pleading look in his eyes. And then she burst out into an angry and heartbroken protest.

"Never! My conscience and honor would not allow _any_ being to make such a sacrifice on my behalf - as for you?! Forget about it! Why can't I just close the safe? As for these two, we can hide them in the secret passageway and deal with them later…"

"It won't work." Jellal said, his voice exasperated as his eyes darted frantically between the door and her. "With my demon senses I can detect the soldiers already closing in on us. We wouldn't have time to do it all. And we would not be able to hide the evidence of this battle no matter how hard we try. The only option is for me to take the fall - please, let me Erza. It would be a way to atone for my sins, and if it would help you live in peace, I would gladly die a hundred times over."

"No, dammit! I don't want you to _die_ for me, I want you to _live_ for me! Please…"

"Erza…" He gazed at her with a tender and fond look, leaning down to place a soft, chaste peck on her lips.

"Forgive me…"

He pushed her away roughly, the twisted snarl on his face a mocking contrast to his gentle look from just a second before.

"You bitch! You've ruined my plan! Now I'm going to _end _you!"

He raised his sword, but before he could take one more step, a booming voice assailed him.

"Drop your sword, sir! And step back from the Lady Knight - you are under arrest."

Sir Brom stepped forward, two of his men by his side. The pair swiftly placed Jellal in magical restraints as Brom turned to Erza, his look apologetic and worried.

"He did not harm you, I hope, Milady? We came as quickly as we could…"

Erza just nodded, unable to form a word under Jellal's murderous glare.

"Her Majesty has requested you accompany the prisoner to the trial we will be holding now. Would you like a few minutes to collect yourself?"

Erza shook her head, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

"I am ready. Let us go."


	55. Chapter 55

"You have been summoned here today, Lord Seigrien, to face charges of a traitorous nature." The high pitched, haughty and nasally voice of the high court speaker rang out in the long, richly decorated audience chamber, its occupants sitting grim and still in their allotted seats. Apart from the speaker's voice, not a pin drop could be heard in the deathly silence pervading the hall.

The man so solemnly addressed simply sneered at the assembled crowd, his gaze only growing uneasy when it fell on the hidden throne, the ominous female figure draped in shadows causing him some discomfort. He chanced a brief look at Erza out of the corner of his eye, before addressing the speaker, his voice dripping with intentional venom and boredom.

"I am an Alvarez spy, yes. But apparently, you 'brilliant' Pergrande nobles have known that for quite some time - why the sudden interest in me _now_?"

The speaker glared at the blue-haired man, glancing at the Princess's Counselor on Internal Affairs before continuing. Sir Loke gave him a brisk, encouraging nod.

"You have been tracked, Sir Seigrien. And it has been brought to our attention that your status as a spy was simply a ruse to distract us from your true purpose."

Jellal just regarded the man cooly, a hint of chagrin sneaking into his bored tone.

"And your point is?"

"That your true purpose was to steal from our Princess - to steal a special weapon she keeps in the dungeons for safekeeping."

Jellal said nothing.

The speaker stood back as Sir Loke stepped forward.

"We found you at the scene of the crime, the bodies of two men nearby, with the safe wide open and you _threatening _one of our most beloved and loyal of knights. Why were you there? Who sent you? And how did you retrieve these keys?"

Jellal closed his eyes and grit his teeth, as if struggling with an internal debate. Suddenly he let his eyes fly open, letting out a harsh and bitter laugh as he locked gazes with Sir Loke.

"Well, since my plan has been so thoroughly botched, and my allies as good as dead, why not go to hell with my head held high? As you've suspected, I was indeed sneaking in your dungeons _Sir Loke_ and my mission was indeed to steal your precious weapon. The two bodies you saw by my side were my colleagues - I suspected they would double cross me, and I rid myself of them before attempting to take the source. I had already stolen the keys from Erza, by tricking her to my room, fighting her and rendering her unconscious…" Jellal ignored the small, soft gasp that issued from the woman a few feet away from him. "So it was simply a matter of opening the safe and taking my prize. I would have gotten away with everything too - if this blasted knight of yours had not come too at the last moment and thwarted me…" Jellal leveled a vicious glare at Erza for good measure, desperately controlling his reaction at observing the tears in her eyes. He pleaded with her to play along with his tall tale, the frantic look he threw her halting her immediate reaction to negate everything he had just uttered.

Instead, a new voice spoke.

"Your story is well crafted, Sir Seigrien." The oily voice of King Hector interjected. "But there are a few glaring points that need to be addressed. It is obvious that the battle that took place in the dungeon was magical in nature - and we have long suspected you of being a mage, Sir Seigrien. If you, who are a mage, and one powerful enough to defeat your colleagues who we have also recognized as powerful and feared dark mages, could be defeated by our brave, talented yet purely _human _knight… does it not speak of foul play? Either you did not really fight her, and she is your accomplice in all this, or…"

The man fixed Erza with a cruel, triumphant grin.

"She is a mage."

"NO!" Jellal screamed, his eyes glowing red with his fury as he struggled against his magic canceling restraints. "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, YOU BASTARDS!"

He took a deep breath, willing himself into a semblance of calmness as he addressed the Counselor on Internal Affairs.

"I will _not_ have her good name besmirched on my behalf. Erza, a mage?! Hah! She, who is the most honest and straightforward person amongst these twisted minds of the palace, could not possibly keep up such a double act for _years. _Do you honestly mean to say that this entire court was fooled by the upright, painfully honest Erza Scarlett?!"

The murmurs from the crowd were wary and confused, and even Lord Hector looked flummoxed. Jellal scoffed, his concentration still solely on the orange-haired, impassive-faced man who stood stoic and still next to the shadowy throne.

"For the same reason, I can assure you she could never have been my accomplice. But did I fight her for the keys? No. I seduced her and stole them from her. She was righteously upset when she accidentally uncovered my true purpose, and attempted to stop me - that was when your soldiers barged in. I have no love for her, but I cannot help but respect one who is so talented with a sword, despite her foolish steadfast devotion to this country…"

"Enough."

The soft yet stern voice caused the entire hall to fall into a deathly hush.

"If I offered you a deal, would you take it?"

"I-It depends in the deal, your majesty."

"Very well. I will spare your life, if you tell me all you know of Alvarez and…"

The voice paused, the tone lowering.

"... You denounce Erza Scarlett as a spy, to be beheaded in your stead."

"No."

Jellal's refusal was swift and sure - stunning the assembly around him into a bout of frenzied whispers.

King Hector coughed delicately. "Pardon me, Sir Seigrien. But why not? You have claimed that you do not care for her. Then surely a cold-hearted, practical spy such as yourself would not mind having her killed in your stead?..."

Jellal's stubborn silence spoke volumes. Loke leant into the shadows, conversing in a hushed tone with his ruler for a few minutes before respectfully drawing away.

The figure on the throne shifted slightly, facing Erza's direction instead.

"Lady Knight Erza Scarlett?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Do you love this man?"

"... I do, your Majesty."

"And if I were to ask you to choose between Pergrande or him, whom would you favor?"

Jellal prayed to every damn God he could think of that she would say her country's name. If she did, she would be safe. It would mean he would be beheaded for sure, but if it also meant Erza would be spared, then it was a sacrifice he would be more than willing to make. After all, he thought wistfully, there was no chance she would choose him anyway, especially after the way he had hidden his true purpose from her, essentially betraying her trust. It would be best if she chose her ruler over his own worthless life, for then she would live…

"... I would choose him, your Majesty."

The silence spiraled until it was finally broken by a soft, billowy sigh that issued from the shadowy throne.

"Very well then. Hear my judgment, ye of my high court…"

The assembly stood, all eyes on the dark corner of the room, and an eerie silence descending upon the chamber.

"Erza Scarlett. You are accused of unwillful treason."

The hall broke out into hushed mutters, a few of the nobles leaning forward in their eagerness.

"Your punishment will be the walk of shame, followed by banishment."

Jellal let out an involuntary sigh of relief. The walk of shame was humiliating, no doubt - but it was neither painful nor harmful. And banishment would mean she would be free to run as far away as she could from the vicious nobles of Pergrande. He chanced a glance at his scarlet-haired lover. His heart lurched in grief at the sight of her bowed head and defeated look - a few silent tears escaping down her cheek.

The hall's murmured conversation grew slightly louder as the figure of their monarch turned to Seigrien.

"As for you Sir Seigrien, you are accused of wilful high treason."

The voice paused, a note of sorrow and apology in it.

"You will be beheaded."

An inhuman shriek followed her words, as Erza leapt to her feet, immediately restrained by Sir Brom and another knight before she could approach the throne.

"NOOOOO! _Your majesty please_, I beg of you, do not spare me if you cannot do the same for him! I cannot live without him… _please_! Your Highness! Your Majesty! _Lucy…_"

Sir Brom swiftly placed a hand over her mouth, abruptly muffling her voice as he and his assistant struggled to drag her out of the hall. With much flailing and fighting, she was unceremoniously escorted out, her heart-wrenching sobs echoing in the silent chamber long after she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A graceful, beautiful figure with a head of luxurious aqua-colored hair swept through the halls, her burning gaze carefully avoided by all those who passed her. The beauty paused at the end of a deserted corridor, pressing her hand into a brick to reveal a hidden passageway. She slid into the dark, narrow passage, waiting for the door behind her to close before making her way swiftly through the twisted labyrinth. After a few long minutes, she reached her goal - she found herself at the scene of the crime, quiet and undisturbed after the flurry of events it had borne witness to just an hour before.

She picked her way through the debris and dust, throwing an accusing scowl at the still open, still empty, safe. At last she reached her goal, bending down to pluck the simple keyring with three slender, intricately patterned keys from the grimy floor. She huffed in annoyance, carefully examining her prize for scratches or bends. Finally satisfied that they were in perfect condition, she pocketed them, glancing around the chamber before slowly making her way back to the secret passage.

Humans were such fools. That red headed idiot had almost lost the keys in all the drama she had got caught up in. She, Aquarius, had warned that stubborn, bratty Princess not to make that stick-in-the-mud the keeper of the keys, but would the girl listen?! No! And look at what had nearly happened!

Thank God all humans were fools. Not even one of those idiots had realized the truth. The source of primordial magic had never been in that safe. That safe had always been empty, ever since Makarov had first placed it in that dungeon room as a ruse to trick all those nosy noblemen.

The true source of primordial magic was in her pocket right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The capital of Pergrande was unusually quiet. The atmosphere was one of grief and fear, as the solemn peasant folk gathered on the streets to witness the dreaded walk of shame. An event that would normally be a cause for gossip, or righteous opinions delivered in the comfort of their warm taverns, was instead a source of shock and sorrow. Never had the people thought they would see the day that Erza Scarlett - the bravest, noblest, kindest knight in all of Fiore, the champion of the people, beloved by all the common folk - would be subjected to such a demeaning ritual.

And yet, she endured her punishment with a regality and dignity that only Erza Scarlett could. Stripped of all her armor and knightly attire, she walked barefoot on the hard, hot stones of the cobblestone streets, a rough, dirty, torn cotton shift draped over her form and only covering her tall structure up to her knees. Her hair had been chopped short, and her hands shackled. A grim-faced guard marched before her, leading her by the chains attached to her manacled wrists. Despite her disgraceful situation, she walked with her head held high, a fiery look in her eye as she gazed straight ahead. The simple peasant folk watched her in awe, many beginning a silent procession behind her as they followed her to her destination.

The execution grounds.

As they approached the looming archway of the stadium of death, Erza felt a sense of trepidation for the first time since that morning. Not even when she had been subjected to her ignominious punishment, has she felt this badly affected. But the fear and grief that threatened to engulf her now was overwhelming. Her once sister must hate her indeed, if she had insisted on her observing the beheading of the man whom she loved with her heart and soul.

A full body shudder wracked Erza's frame, as she vigorously shook her head to clear her head of her morbid musings. She bit her lip, struggling to contain the tears that threatened to spill from her good eye. She knew that her attendance of this morbid event was simply an attempt on Lucy's part to diffuse a potentially tricky political situation - once news of her sentence had spread, some nobles in the high and lower courts had demanded that her punishment be increased to something more severe. This show was the Princesses way of appeasing their egos. At least she hoped that was all it was… had she lost her sister in the process of defending her love?

She had no more time to contemplate her circumstances, for the time was upon them.

She walked with weighted steps up the stairs to the raised dias she was being led to. The soldier leading her stopped at the top - turning around to remove the chain from her shackles, and chancing an apologetic look and a nervous, quick incline of his head to offer his respect and condolences.

Erza just stared straight ahead.

From her higher perch, she had a perfectly clear view of the chopping block, behind which a bulky, black-cladden figure stood sharpening his massive axe. Erza observed the weapon with the practiced eye of a warrior, noting with despair the solid metal and perfect cut of its blade. It was, without a doubt, capable of being an instrument of swift and certain death.

This was truly happening.

There had been some small part of her that had hoped - Nay, prayed - that Lucy had a back up plan. That she would spare Jellal, since she must have understood his innocence. His refusal to let her die in his stead would surely have tipped her clever sister to the reality of the situation - and then it would have simply been a matter of Lucy using her numerous, ingenious resources to uncover the truth. How he had fought by her side instead of against her. How he had begged her to run so that he may take the blame. How he cared for her as much as she did for him…

The tiny sliver of hope that had arisen in her heart died, snuffed out by the overwhelming grief threatening to crush her. She could hear the satisfied whispers of so many of her enemies in court - folks jealous of her bond with their ruler, and those that feared her strength and skill - as they observed her truly defeated expression. She could also hear the enraged comments and soft sobs of her few friends. None of it truly registered in Erza's tired, grief-stricken heart. Her full attention lay on the monstrous set up just a few yards in front of her.

The air stilled as an ominous hush suddenly overtook the large audience. A tension filled moment passed before a single beat from a drum resounded loud and clear in the now deathly quiet stadium.

_Dadum dadum dadum _

The drums beat on, a steady, loud, slow, and pulsing rhythm. With every beat, Erza's heart stuttered, her eyes glued on the shadowy doorway to the left of the execution block, that she knew led to the dungeons below the castle. The dungeons where Jellal had been kept.

He came out slowly, his head of brilliant blue hair held high. He looked nowhere in particular - he just stared straight ahead, his face completely devoid of emotion. Erza could not control the tears that streamed from her good eye as she watched the man she adored walk up to the execution block. He paused a few feet away from the executioner, his gaze suddenly scanning the crowd a little frantically. He finally found what he had been looking for.

His gaze locked on Erza's - a soft, tender glint within them. He mouthed a single word - one that Erza could have guessed easily enough just from the expression on his face.

_Sorry_

Erza's knees trembled as her tears blinded her vision. She gave a brief, jerky nod that seemed to satisfy the bluenette - for he turned away again as he was roughly pushed forward by his soldierly escort towards the harsh stone slab that was soon to spell his doom.

Erza watched in numb disbelief as the soldiers who had led Jellal out, forced him to the ground and roughly shoved his head down against the hard rock in front of the executioner. They stepped away as the black-cladden man stepped forward, swinging his axe a few times for practice. The drum beats stopped.

The executioner lifted his weapon.

_swiiish_

Erza fell to her knees, a heart-broken scream ripping out of her throat. She just sat there - staring at the headless form of her childhood love, her mind and heart senselessly numb. It was in a strange, unbelieving daze that she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder a few minutes later, coaxing her to rise. She followed the voice - unable to do much more, as she vaguely felt herself being led out of the grounds and into a peasant's carriage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bumpy, short ride to the entrance gate of the city did nothing to lift Erza's comatose state. It was only when she was led out of the vehicle, a few feet outside the gates, that she slightly acknowledged her surroundings - gazing with a tiny flicker of curiosity at the pair of women waiting patiently for her.

"My name is Ultear, and this is my friend Meredy." The older of the two women addressed her gently, a friendly smile upon her face. "And you are the famed Erza Scarlett, are you not?"

"Nay." Erza responded vehemently. "Only Erza. Scarlett was his name for me. And it died with him."

With that, Erza's world flickered black as she finally succumbed to the blissful escape of unconsciousness.


	56. Chapter 56

Erza sat on the bench of the tavern, her hooded cloak drawn close over her thinner form. She did not make eye contact with any of the curious locals passing by her table - she dreaded the ignominy that could arise from recognition. By her side sat a pink-haired lass. The young maiden's body discreetly shielded Erza's cloaked figure from the rest of the tavern's occupants. Meredy, as Erza vaguely recalled she was called, hummed a cheerful tune as she fiddled with a pack of playing cards. She spoke not a word - only occasionally shooting Erza a friendly yet scrutinizing glance.

Erza felt a small glow of affection for her silent companion, one of the first pleasant emotions to accost her since the day of her banishment. Meredy and Ultear had been very patient with her, giving her the space and time she needed to heal. Although in all honesty, Erza knew that fully recovering from what she had gone through would never really happen - she knew that she could never quite return to the same happy, peaceful woman she used to be. A shadow would always weigh over her heart - in the shape of the handsome, intelligent and loving man she had lost.

It had been three days since that awful event.

Meredy and Ultear had carried her away from the city gates that day, taking her to a nearby farmer's hut where the young mermaid treated her cuts and bruises and transformed her coma into a healing sleep. She had awoken only a few hours ago, physically feeling a little better than before, but emotionally…

She felt empty.

It was not just Jellal's loss that she grieved. She knew full well now that Lucy - the woman she thought of as a sister - no longer thought of her that way. It pained her to think of how she had probably hurt Lucy by choosing Jellal over Pergrande… but it could not be helped. Given even a second chance, Erza knew she would not change her decision. In her mind, he came first. Always.

"I've booked two rooms in this pub for our night's stay. We already have most of the provisions we need, so we are set to begin our journey early tomorrow morn." A beautiful woman with straight, long, black hair swung herself onto the bench opposite Erza, shooting her and the pink-haired girl a grin. Her gaze lingered on Erza's cloaked figure, her voice dropping a few decibels as she addressed her.

"Of course, our sojourn to the Northern Kingdom is not urgent - we could rest for a few more days so that you may gather more of your strength…"

Erza shook her head, her eyes locked on the table top before her. Ultear regarded her for a long moment, before letting out a sad sigh.

"Very well. But you will let us know if you are tired or need to rest, will you not?"

Erza simply nodded, her eyes still trained on the wooden plank in front of her. Meredy shot Ultear a worried look, before gently placing her hand on the scarlet-haired maiden's shoulder.

"Erza?" She began softly. "Juvia has requested that we meet her before we leave - she asked us to wait for her in a forest alcove just a little ways away from the capital's entry gate. Ultear and I will be going now. Will you come with us?"

Erza let out a lifeless sigh as she rose from her seat, pausing until her companions did the same. She followed them wordlessly out of the rustic pub to the small stables right beside it. She refused their helping hands as she fumbled a little to mount her stead - her limbs still felt weak from two days of disuse, and it frustrated her… Though the feeling of frustration was a welcome change from the dull sorrow that otherwise encompassed her.

The three women began riding at a leisurely gait to their appointed meeting spot. Ultear and Meredy rode on either side of Erza as a comfortable silence descended upon the group, interspersed with occasional glances of concern from the witch and the mermaid directed towards their third companion. Thus traveling, they made good time and arrived at the alcove a little early. As Erza slowly dismounted, the other two took up their respective tasks - Ultear pulled out an orb to check for any threats in their near future, as Meredy reached for a playing card to contact her mermaid mentor. Erza took a seat on a fallen log as she quietly observed the pair working in perfect harmony - it spoke volumes about the depth of their bond. A few minutes later, the three women heard the tell-tale rumblings of a wagon being driven on the narrow dirt path leading to their hidden spot. Ultear and Meredy whipped their heads in that direction, whispering a few words of confirmation between each other as they stepped forward to greet the being they knew was on her way.

Juvia entered the clearing with a beatific smile upon her lovely features, directed at all three occupants of the clearing from her higher perch in the driver's seat of her odd conveyance. Ultear and Meredy shot her friendly grins in return as even Erza stepped forward to offer a wan smile of her own.

"Juvia is happy to see Lady Erza is doing better." Juvia began, addressing her old friend with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "But she still looks very pale and sad. Why?"

Erza opened her mouth to respond, but found the words caught in her throat. Instead she bowed her head, a tear escaping from her good eye. Juvia's look softened. She swiftly dismounted from her seat, briskly walking over to Erza to envelop her in a warm embrace.

"Come with Juvia, Lady Erza. There is someone whom you must meet."

Gently, Juvia guided a confused and meek Erza to the back of the rickety wagon. They were followed by a curious Ultear and Meredy, the former leaning closer to the latter to enquire if whimsical mystery was a mermaid thing - only to earn a playful swat on her arm. The joking pair stood a little bit away from the wagon as they watched Juvia shift aside a few crates of cabbages to reveal a large, closed box in one corner of the vehicle. The blue-haired mermaid rapped a few times on the lid, prompting a very human, very male voice to utter an irritated phrase from within it.

"_Finally, _dammit."

Erza froze, every muscle in her form tensing and every nerve in her body firing a high alert. That voice. She would recognize it anywhere. But it couldn't be. She had watched him die. Beheaded. He had even looked into her eyes just before he had been killed… there was no way he could have survived…

The lid to the box swung open and a figure rose from it, coughing and grumbling a little as he dusted off his torn breeches and old shirt. He ruffled his dark blue locks to dislodge more dust and debris, at last casually looking up from his ministrations - only to go stock frozen still at the sight of the person standing before him. For a good few minutes he just stared, his eyes wide and his breathing suddenly labored. Then, with a strangled cry, he jumped out of the rickety wagon, grabbing the frozen woman on the ground and pulling her into a rough and desperate embrace. It took the warrior maiden a few seconds to respond - the shock of the situation had rendered her immobile - but soon she was hugging him back just as desperately, her face buried in the crook of his neck, and her tears of joy soaking his raggedy old shirt.

"When Lady Juvia snuck me out of the castle, she only told me that I would be entrusted to a group traveling North. She did not say that _you_ would be amongst them…"

Erza reluctantly pulled back for a moment, her hands cupping his face as she looked deep into his eyes.

"B-but how are you here? I-I saw you d-die…"

Jellal fondled her face in his broad hands, leaning forward to press his forehead against hers.

"I-I honestly do not know. All I remember was having a conversation with an old man who had been thrown into the dungeon cell with me. H-he shook my hand after I confessed how much I loved you, and then… nothing. I woke up in the castle about an hour ago, and Lady Juvia hurried me out of there by these means - giving me only an enigmatic and brief set of instructions in the process."

He wrapped his arms around his love, pulling her into a deep kiss. A delicate cough from behind the joyful pair interrupted them, Erza breaking away with a blush while Jellal scowled a little at the interruption. Juvia's smile only widened as she directly addressed Jellal.

"Pardon Juvia, but she knows what happened to Sir Jellal."

The pair turned to face her, Jellal still refusing to let Erza leave his arms, as he gently guided her head to rest on his chest.

"The man Sir Jellal was speaking too was a talented impersonator. He gathered as much information as he could about you, before using a sleep potion that can be transferred by skin to render you unconscious. An accomplice skilled at digging tunnels then snuck you out from the bowels of the castle to Juvia's chambers - whilst the impersonator took your place."

Jellal frowned, his grip on his beloved unconsciously tightening.

"Then an innocent man died on my behalf?"

Juvia shook her head gently.

"Nay. Juvia was led to believe that he wished to undergo a beheading, and that it in some way helped him…"

"How could being _beheaded_ help anyone, Lady Juvia?!" Jellal interrupted a little roughly, his teeth grit in anger and remorse. "I am not worth this much trouble - especially after all I have done. Perhaps it would be better if I returned to Pergrande to face my punishment…"

"W-was it _she_ who told you this, Juvia?"

Erza's soft tone halted Jellal's tirade immediately, as he instead wrapped his arms more firmly around the warrior maiden's waist.

Juvia's gaze shifted to Erza, and with a soft, gentle smile she nodded.

Erza let out a sigh of relief. She turned to Jellal.

"Then I believe what Lady Juvia said. You have no reason to feel guilty - your conscience is clear."

Jellal just stared at her, mystified and awed by the confident note in his lover's voice. Erza merely patted his cheek, as she turned back to address her old friend.

"Thank her for me, Juvia. Even if such words from one such as I who has essentially betrayed her would mean very little to her…"

Juvia interrupted rather crisply. "Do you trust her, Erza?"

Erza responded without hesitation. "Of course. I always have and always will."

Juvia beamed at her, drawing out a folded piece of parchment from the ruffles of her dress.

"Then this should help."

Erza opened it. As she perused the contents, the confused frown on her face melted away to be replaced with a gentle, glowing smile. She looked up from the letter, folding it and slipping it carefully into her breast pocket.

"Tell her that there is nothing for me to forgive - and that I will always love her. She is my sister, after all."

Juvia nodded, preparing to remount the wagon, when Erza's gentle hand on her arm halted her.

"You look so much better than before, Juvia. Has your ailment been cured?"

Juvia blushed a little, her eyes falling to the dirt floor of the clearing.

"N-no. Not quite. But a plan is being prepared for Juvia's problem - and in the meantime, Lady Cana has been helping Juvia keep her health up with potions…"

Erza smiled knowingly. She disentangled herself momentarily from her lover to embrace the gentle blue haired mermaid.

"In that case, all will be well Juvia. You trust her as I do, right?"

"Yes, I do."

With a final, sweet smile, Juvia gracefully swept herself back into the wagon's drivers seat. She waved farewell to Ultear and Meredy as she urged the wagons horse into a slow trot. The group watched as the conveyance slowly tumbled out of the alcove. As the last sounds of the rickety conveyance faded away, Ultear turned to Jellal with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Soooo, we meet again."

Jellal started a little, noticing the remaining occupants of the clearing for the first time.

"Ultear? And Meredy? When did you two arrive?"

Ultear let out an amused snort.

"Is Erza's brilliance so great that you could not even see your old comrades? We were standing here all this while, you oaf."

Meredy giggled. "Ohhh, Jelly has it bad, has he not?"

Jellal blinked.

"_Jelly?_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A forlorn figure stood by the window, gazing up at the gloomy sky above with a defeated look upon her porcelain features. She did not stir even when the door to the chamber opened and shut. The handsome orange-haired young man who had just entered slowly made his way towards her, coming to a stop just a foot behind her shapely frame.

Lucy glanced over her shoulder at her friend, shooting him a wan smile before returning to her absent-minded perusal of the skies.

"How long do you plan on sulking, Lucy?"

"As long as I wish too, Loke."

Loke smothered a chuckle at her instantaneous and deadpan rebuttal.

"With such an attitude I doubt your melancholy will last very long."

Lucy sighed, turning around fully this time to face the lion spirit. Loke's amused smirk died on his lips as he took in his monarch's pale visage and nervous fidgeting.

"I feel horrible, Loke." She began in a hushed voice, her eyes trained on the ornate rug at her feet. "I ordered Gemini to die on another's behalf…"

"We've been through this, Lucy." Loke interrupted gently yet firmly. "The Gemini twins did not die. They were merely sent back to the Celestial realm, where they will remain until the Celestial Priestess returns and claims all the zodiac keys. Only she will have the power to open our gates and bring us back to earth in our full glory."

"I know. You've told me that before." Lucy nibbled her lower lip rather nervously as she squirmed in her spot. "That still doesn't mean the twins would have been happy to suffer such a horrendous exit from this reality. Just as Pisces and Piscean suffered when they died in the war, and Capricorn…"

Lucy's voice trailed off, tears glistening in her eyes and threatening to escape as she struggled to subdue her grief.

Loke regarded her with deep affection and sympathy.

"Nay, Lucy." Loke addressed the golden-haired damsel solemnly, using a single slender finger to lift her chin and look her in the eyes. "As you know, the stage of Awakening is over - we have now entered the stage of Progression. And in this stage, each one of us celestial spirits will have to return to the spirit realm - _without _the aid of our keys. The only way to accomplish that is by engineering a rather brutal death. Gemini merely saw an opportunity to achieve just that - and help a friend in the process. Just as Pisces and Piscean saw an opportunity to save lives with their sacrifice in the war, and Capricorn…"

Lucy looked up, worry shining in the depths of her chocolate orbs.

Loke offered her a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Capricorn was happy to exit the way he did. He felt justified in taking his own life after the truly horrendous deed he was forced to commit. Neither I nor any of the other Celestial spirits could convince him otherwise. He was at peace, Lucy, when he left this world. So do not punish yourself with such heartache - he would be sad if you did."

Lucy nodded slowly, doubt still swimming in her eyes.

"Trust me, Lucy." Loke continued gently, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them an affectionate rub. "The twins, the fish and the goat are all fine. They are happy to be back in their homeland, and eagerly await their future with the Priestess."

The crease of worry that lined the young woman's forehead smoothened out just a bit. Lucy regarded her friend contemplatively for a long moment - finally acknowledging his confident appraisal of the situation with a slow nod. Instead of pressing the matter further, she prompted an abrupt change of context.

"You gave Juvia the letter, right?"

"Yes."

Lucy's worry lines returned, deeper than before.

"I doubted Erza's judgment and persecuted the man she so faithfully loved. D-do you think she will ever forgive me…?"

Loke smiled gently at the young woman, his eyes softening further as he noted the scared and nervous tone of her musical voice.

"I don't think she even felt that you've done anything that deserves her forgiveness. She loves you, Lucy. The reassurance that you love her in return is all she would need, I wager, to move forward in the new life she will make for herself. With the man she loves by her side."

Lucy sighed, finally relaxing her stiff stance.

"You are right, I suppose. At any rate, I have incurred my own punishment in this affair. Had I been more trusting and open-minded, I might have gained a brother… instead of losing a sister."

She gazed off into the distance, seemingly struggling with a particularly stubborn thought. At last, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"But there is no point dwelling on the past. Especially not when we still have many important matters to attend to."

Lucy made her way towards a comfortable, cushioned chair at the center of the room, Loke promptly following suit.

"I wish you to send an epistle, Loke. We will draft it now, so gather your materials and take my dictates."

Loke nodded. "Oh? To whom? And what is it concerning?"

"It will be addressed to King Silver of Icegard, but the true recipient will be his son… Prince Gray."

A twisted smile made its way upon Lucy's face, an evil glint in her eyes sending a shiver down Loke's spine.

"We are going to extend an invitation to Prince Gray - to come here to hold talks for a potential truce… and even an amiable _compromise, _if he truly has the courage for it…"

Loke raised a shapely brow, an answering smirk of mirth on his lips. He knew that tone. His Princess was scheming again - an elaborate plan that would mean all kinds of surprises and shocks for the parties involved. Maybe even some for himself. But he really couldn't bring himself to care, for truth be told, he loved living like that. Never knowing what to expect, every day a new challenge to his intellect and suave skills, every moment an adventure. All because of the damn golden-haired girl before him.

God he loved his life.


	57. Chapter 57

"I don't remember you being this annoyingly nosy." Jellal deadpanned, a twitch of his lips the only give away of his amusement with his predicament.

The blunette was astride a horse which was wedged between the steads of his two former comrades. The younger, pinker-haired of the pair paused in her barrage of questions to roll her eyes at him.

"You hardly spared me a glance back in those days, Jelly! You were all silent 'doom and gloom' back then and… besides… I was dealing with a plethora of my own issues as well…"

Jellal's eye spasmed in annoyance.

"When are you going to give up on that ridiculous nickname for me?"

Meredy flashed him a mischievous grin.

"Now that I know it annoys you… never!"

Jellal groaned as he turned away from the now madly cackling mermaid to address her slightly less exuberant companion.

"Surely you can reason with her Ultear?..."

The black haired woman raised a brow, her features alight with amusement and evil mirth.

"Consider it your punishment for your former gloomy and doomy act, _Jelly_…"

As both girls chortled over his disgruntled expression, Jellal glanced over his shoulder at the scarlet-haired beauty seated on his horse behind him, still dozing with her soft cheek nuzzling his back. His pout faded into a look of concern and soft affection as he gently nudged the top of her head with his nose.

"Erza? Are you tired? Shall we rest for a bit?"

Erza cracked open an eye, a twinkle of mirth in her own deep brown orb.

"Nay, Jelly. Just... resting a tad after all that excitement this morning…"

Jellal snorted, but made no further comment. He pointedly ignored her use of his annoying new nickname, she was obviously fatigued and distracted and surely had not meant to use it…

"On second thought… perhaps a more appropriate moniker would be blueberry jelly?"

Ultear and Meredy roared in mirth at Jellal's expense as he threw a wounded mock-scowl at the lovely woman behind him.

"Et tu Erza? Then fall Jellal!"

Erza just giggled, wrapping her arms a little more securely around him, and leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"The reason I suggested that nickname is because you are truly _delicious…_"

Jellal felt his face heat up, infinitely thankful that their two companions were still too busy guffawing to notice his flushed visage.

"You protected Ultear from death at Hades hands. You stopped him from getting his hands on the Primordial source, and freed the Oracian Seis - our old comrades from the Tower of Heaven, coincidentally - in the process. As for me…You reunited me with all those old friends today morning. You have been by my side watching over, protecting, and caring for me so much over these past few weeks, indeed, you have been doing so ever since we met in Pergrande… You are so sweet… can you blame us for wishing to allude so affectionately to this truly wonderful side of yours?"

Jellal felt the glow in his chest rise and spread throughout his form as her soft, kind words washed over him. Their companions had ceased their mirth and had listened to Erza's impassioned little speech, both smiling serenely and nodding in agreement with her.

Jellal's thoughts drifted to one of the points in her praising speech. Just a few days ago, he had requested Ultear to contact what remained of the Oracian Seis. Ultear had complied a little hesitantly.

_"Since you did help them escape in the end, they don't hate you for essentially enslaving them and handing them over to Hades. But that doesn't mean those criminals won't try to attack you on sight…" _

_"I don't care. They need to meet her. __**She **__needs to meet __**them**__. I'll take whatever risk is attached with that."_

His resolve had worked out for the best, however, for the members of the Oracian Seis had been ecstatic to meet Erza again. And they had even been astonishingly forgiving towards him.

_"Father - well, he was not truly my father, he had me call him that simply as a tactic to manipulate my loyalty - had me alter your memories and emotions to an extent." Midnight had confessed, his eyes guiltily avoiding the bluenettes. "In all honesty, I was not comfortable doing it. Especially not after all you and Erza had done for us in the Tower of Heaven. You saved us… and I repaid that by enslaving you. I… I was just so scared of Father… err… Brain, that is… The punishment you meted out to us after you defeated him seemed fitting, and besides… You were never really yourself after the procedure, so I can't see any of your actions afterwards as truly __**yours**__, you know?!" _

Not himself indeed. Jellal shuddered whenever he recalled the empty, cold feeling within himself, which he now understood was mostly a side effect of Midnight's mind manipulation spell. Midnight's confession and apology, though gratefully received, had still left Jellal with more questions than answers. To his disappointment, the black haired young man had known nothing of Jellal's past before the Tower of Heaven. The little information regarding Jellal that Brain had possessed had died with the cruel mage - the rest of the Oracian Seis, including his self professed 'son' had been purposefully left in the dark. Midnight even admitted to Jellal that he had tried poking through his trapped memories of events that had occurred before the tower… but as Ultear had previously expressed, the raven-haired, khol-eyed young man also had to admit that the spell placed upon those memories was far too strong for normal mages such as themselves to overcome.

What they all did not know, was that one little remembrance from those impenetrable memories had returned to him - once again, thanks to his angel and soul mate, Erza. A remark she had made in passing regarding her lack of a real family, had triggered a strange scene in his mind of a time long past, when he had been but a toddling youngster - and had met an enchanting little babe with a wisp of red hair held lovingly and proudly in the arms of an awfully familiar face and figure…

"Once you have quite done drooling over your lover, could you help us set up camp?"

Ultear's amused and exasperated tone cut through Jellal's internal musings, as he stopped absentmindedly staring at Erza - as the warrior maiden tended to all their horses - and instead faced his raven-haired old friend.

"Honestly, given the mesmerizing beauty that she is, can you blame me?"

Erza blushed and shook her head as the other two women devolved into a fit of excited giggles.

"Be that as it may," Ultear said, recovering first, "I need an extra hand with these tents. And Meredy can't light a fire to save her life."

An indignant harrumph from the young woman in question interrupted Ultear. Before the mermaid could fashion a spirited rebuttal, Jellal chuckled and strode forward, gesturing to Ultear to hand him the flint and wood. Working quickly in companionable silence, the group of four soon had a temporary camp set up. Very soon they found themselves seated in front of a merry campfire, polishing off the bones of a few unlucky woodland creatures that had served as their wholesome supper. Jellal watched with amusement and satisfaction as his lover joked and laughed with the boisterous witch-mermaid duo, occasionally urging him with her eyes to join in on their merriment. Jellal always obliged her unspoken request, but found himself relapsing into silence every time after - content to sit back and enjoy the scene before him in a quiet and relaxed pose.

"But on a serious note - exactly how many years has it been since you've last been North, Erza?" Ultear gasped out, still clutching her stomach and recovering from her most recent bout of raucous laughter.

Erza wiped a tear of mirth away from the corner of her eye. "M-many years. I was but a child when I was there last. And I speak of only Alvarez - I have never visited Icegard or any of the other kingdoms in Northern Fiore."

Ultear's eyes shone with excitement. "You're in for a treat then - Icegard is a beautiful place indeed, and will make a perfect home for a powerful and talented mage such as yourself. It will be a wonderful feeling to be able to live your life out in the open - free and entirely the way you wish to, and not be forced to hide your magic anymore - don't you think?" She shot the warrior maiden a sly grin. "And now that Seigrien is thought to be 'beheaded' by all his enemies, his new persona will be free to live with you too, eh? So… when are you planning the wedding?"

Erza sputtered and blushed crimson as her mischievous female companions laughed even more at her expense. Erza shot her lover a panicked yet hopeful look, her flustered visage instantly taking on a worried tinge as she absorbed the serious and thoughtful look in the blunettes eyes.

"Er. Jellal?"

Jellal blinked. He glanced at the others a little blankly, finally settling on Erza's concerned face.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit preoccupied. What did you say, my love?"

"I was teasing her about her future in Icegard." Ultear interjected softly, glancing between the pair. "You and she are free to live any way that you wish - and you may do it together. Would it not be best to make an honest woman of her?"

Jellal smiled. "I would like nothing more than to make Erza my wife."

His friends beamed proudly at him, while his scarlet-locked lover burned the deepest shade of red she had yet.

"However," Jellal continued slowly in his gentlest voice. "There are a few matters we must discuss first. One of which is especially urgent and would be of immense interest to you, dear Erza."

The bluenette took in a deep shuddering breath as he squared his shoulders a little.

"I know your mother, Erza."

The silence that followed Jellal's stunning revelation dragged on for a good few minutes.

"W-what?!" Erza at last gasped, her eyes locked on his.

"I have met her before." Her lover continued quietly, his own gaze steady and comforting. "And I believe we will need to approach the Alvarez rebels to find her again. That is, if you wish to find her. I-I know you often wonder about your heritage - you sometimes mumble soft words in your sleep, of times long ago when your mother held you close and sang to you. But… something happened, and she chose to entrust you to that orphanage. This could be your chance to find out why."

Erza bit her lip, bowing her head as she gazed at their interlocked hands. Jellal gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

She looked up after a few moments, gazing straight into his eyes, determination and hope shining in her own deep brown orbs. Jellal had to restrain himself from jumping up from his spot beside her and crushing her to himself in a passionate embrace - that spirit of hers always excited him to no small measure.

"I would like to. On one condition."

Jellal frowned a little, wondering what she could possibly be frightened of, but nodded without a moment's hesitation.

"Will you promise to always be by my side?"

Jellal let out his breath in a huff, giving into his urge to hold her close. He pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her surprised squeak of protest, as he crushed his lips onto hers, her weak, embarrassed attempts to voice a negation quickly transforming into a soft moan of delight. He reluctantly pulled away a hair's breadth to murmur a response against her luscious lips.

"Of course. I promise. Although, such a promise would truly be redundant - for I have no intention of ever letting you out of my sight again."

The passionate kiss that his solemn, sincere words inspired had the blue-haired man letting out a wanton moan of his own, his arms further tightening around his beloved.

_ahem _

Erza flung herself away from Jellal, her cheeks burning crimson once more as she turned to their other two companions with an apologetic look.

Jellal merely glared at the amused pair.

"Can't you see we were having a moment, here?! What happened to discretion? Surely, whatever you want can wait…"

Meredy shook her head, an uncharacteristically solemn look in her eyes.

"No, Jellal. If your next plan is truly to approach the rebels once more, then a discussion is of utmost urgency. Have you forgotten what happened last time we faced them?"

Jellal ducked his head, scowling at the ground instead. He remained stubbornly silent, whilst Erza looked curiously between the gang of old comrades.

"What happened?"

Ultear sighed. "Jellal and I attacked them. Meredy was backup, along with a small cohort of Alvarez soldiers. We were outnumbered and outclassed, and yet we inflicted quite a lot of damage on them. I doubt that they would have forgotten or forgiven that battle so quickly…"

"Most importantly," Meredy interrupted, her eyes blazing with fury. "Ultear almost died that day! Those rebels almost killed her - we cannot take such a risk again. I _refuse_ to lose Ultear. However much we may like and trust you now, Jellal, we cannot follow you on such a suicidal quest."

"They almost killed you too, child." Ultear chided softly.

Meredy scoffed, directing a glare at her dearest friend. "You should've let that arrow pierce me. It was meant for me, and by taking it you saved my life almost at the expense of yours! What is the guarantee you won't try something just as foolhardy again?!"

"There is no guarantee." Jellal interrupted gruffly. "But at least this time, we won't be approaching them as enemies - but as neutral beings. If they attack, then our goal will not be to destroy them like the last time - but to protect our loved ones and escape intact. That being said - I did not expect you and Ultear to accompany us, Meredy. This is something that I must do for Erza… you two are under no obligation to come."

Ultear reached out and tweaked the scowling mermaid's nose, promoting an indignant _hey! _and a swat at her hand.

"Stop worrying so much, little one! I will be fine. As you will be. I promise to take care of you, just as I know you will take care of me. We cannot let these two clueless lovebirds take on such a monumental task on their own! Let's go along and have some fun…" Ultear grinned at her beloved mermaid, encasing the pinkette in a warm hug as she spoke. She rested her chin on the top of the young maiden's head, gazing at the quiet pair on the opposite side of the quickly fading fire. A solemn look of agreement passed between the raven-haired witch and her two human companions. Their next stop would be…

The Alvarez rebel camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lean yet muscular dragon man stalked through the camp, his gait graceful yet eerily predatory. Most beings he passed avoided his eyes, fearfully whispering words of respectful greeting whilst studying the uneven ground at their feet. The dragon man barely acknowledged them, intent on reaching his destination undisturbed. He paused at the entrance of a large tent, his clawed fingers playing with the clasp of the thick curtain covering it. After a few moments, with a deep sigh, he pushed aside the heavy fabric, stepping into the dimmer, cavernous temporary chamber. He took in the scene that met his eyes with a soft, sad smile upon his face. A number of white-clad beings bustled about the tent, offering food and comfort to the many ailing beings of all races and kinds resting in almost every available corner of the large enclosed space. Amongst these beings were a handful of busier blue-clad individuals - running from pillar to post, healing broken bones here, mixing salves to apply on minor wounds there, and in general adding to the efficient chaos that ran the infirmary tent. At the center of this hustle and bustle, two distinct figures stood out - one with bright pink hair and clad in pristine white, awkwardly serving a large group of war refugees their mid-day meal, and another in soft baby-blue robes - moving about gracefully amongst the same group, checking a being's temperature here, offering words of advice and solace there, and in general being an angel of mercy.

The pink-haired dragon man effortlessly weaved his way through the remaining occupants of the tent, making his way to the pair at the center.

"It's him!"

"Is that?..."

"Yes! The new emperor of the demons…"

"Emperor? Him? Of those creatures? Nay, he's just the wretched keeper of those filthy scum. And he's not their emperor - they all call him E.N.D…"

The dragon man halted his approach abruptly, his keen hearing unable to block out the morbidly excited whisperer's not-so-quiet words. As he turned to face the wood elf, the unthinking whisperer paled, scrambling up from his seat on the ground to bow low to Natsu.

"M-my lord, Prince of the Dragons…"

"That was not what you called me just moments before. Use that title instead."

The elf shivered at the sound of Natsu's low, menacing tone.

"M-my lord?"

"Say it."

The elf-man, now thoroughly frightened, just whimpered, looking to his companions for help. Before any of them could react, Natsu had stepped forward, grabbing the hapless elf by the collar of his thick woolen shirt.

"Etherious. Natsu. Dragneel." Natsu growled, his face inches from the now terrified elf's visage.

"Dragneel means 'son of the dragon Igneel' in the demon tongue. Etherious is the demon's ultimate title of strength. And Natsu…" Natsu's lips twisted into a cruel grin as his hold on the elf steadily grew choking, the whimpering male flailing in his grip.

"Natsu is the name of the most powerful, strong and vicious dragon-demon to have ever walked this earth."

The pinkette promptly dropped the elf, the man immediately scrambling away as he grasped at his throat, taking in deep, raspy gasps of precious air.

"Oh, Natsu… You only had to warn him to show respect. You did not have to frighten him so..."

Natsu sighed, his head drooping slightly as he turned around to face his gentle admonisher.

"But Wendy…"

"No buts." Wendy interrupted, her voice soft but firm. "When Father supported your decision to stay behind here, he did not do so expecting you to bully our recovering soldiers and refugees of war."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I don't pick on 'em unless they pick on me first."

"Still a toddler, eh, mighty E.N.D?"

His fellow pinkette came to stand by Wendy, leaning casually on her lover's shoulder as she leveled a mock glare at the fierce dragon Prince. Natsu just chuckled.

"Hey, when I was a toddler I was far worse! At least now, I give 'em a chance to say sorry first."

Chelia rolled her eyes, just as Wendy sighed in defeat.

"You're hopeless. What would Mother say when she sees you?"

Natsu shrugged, walking past the pair towards the opposite end of the tent.

"Would you two have a moment to spare now? One of the dragon generals told me that you were asking around for me, thought I'd drop by to see why…"

Wendy nodded, grabbing Chelia's hand and her brother's forearm to steer them out the back entrance of the tent. Once outside, she led them to the edge of the wintery woods, taking a seat on a broken log and gesturing to her two companions to do the same. She gazed at her fidgety fingers before finally looking up with a determined look in her eye.

"Natsu…" She began softly, her gaze fixed on her brother. "I think it is time we return home."

Natsu sighed. "I told you so a long time ago, Wendy! You should've returned to Alagesia when our Father did, in fact. But no matter. I'll make arrangements for a royal escort for you, Chelia and Carla, of course, to leave by the day after tomorrow…"

"No, Natsu." Wendy sighed. "When I said 'we' I did not mean just Chelia, Carla and I. I meant you and Happy too."

Natsu stiffened.

"Happy's welcome to go back with you if he so chooses…"

Chelia let out an impatient huff. "Quit stalling, Natsu! We want you to come back too, you stubborn flamer!"

"No."

"But why?" Wendy and Chelia chorused, both dragon women crossing their arms over their chests and glaring at the dragon man.

Natsu winced. The thought of facing _both_ his sisters' wrath at once was highly unappealing.

"You two know why. I still haven't found Acnologia…"

"There's nothing left to find!" Chelia groaned, at wits end with her pig-headed brother-in-law. "He's dead, Natsu! The prophecy was wrong! You killed him, with that freaky display of golden fire power, and his body fell into the ocean where it was _probably _swallowed up by a sea serpent!"

"We don't know that for sure." Natsu responded quietly.

Chelia let out a noise of frustration, rubbing her temples as she took deep breaths to calm her quickly rising temper. Wendy smiled, beginning to rub soothing circles into her bonded's back, as her short-tempered lover immediately relaxed into her touch.

"Natsu, the water and sky dragons, along with many other manner of magical beings, have searched high and low for his remains. We've found nothing. Surely that means he's gone for good?"

"Even the _demons _have moved on from him, Natsu." Chelia interjected more calmly. "They hail you as their savior and leader now - surely that means he is gone?"

Natsu sat still, his gaze rooted on the ground at his feet.

"I-I still do not feel ready to go home."

Wendy and Chelia exchanged concerned glances. They rose from their spots on the log opposite, to take a seat on either side of him. Wendy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why not, brother?"

Natsu sighed. "Alagesia will see me as a monster. Fairy Tail will be wary of me. All of our old friends would probably be too…"

"Most of our friends came to war with us, and they've accepted you just fine." Wendy coaxed softly.

Natsu did not respond, merely curling up as he hugged himself, his gaze still stubbornly fixed on the dirt floor of the wood's edge. A heavy silence settled over the three dragons as Wendy and Chelia exchanged helpless looks above Natsu's hunched form.

At last Wendy let out a forlorn sigh, understanding the wordless conversation that had passed between her and her pink haired sweetheart.

"Very well then, brother. Come home when you are ready. Chelia, Carla and I would like to leave as soon as we can, though. And you are welcome to join us if you change your mind…"

Natsu quietly rose from his seat, casting a forced smile over his shoulder at his two little sisters, as he slowly trudged back to camp.

Wendy and Chelia watched him leave, all the grief on his behalf that raged in their hearts, evident in their lovely eyes.


	58. Chapter 58

The sun was setting at the Alvarez - Fiore border, a few kilometers away from the kingdom of Icegard. The sun's setting rays bathed the temporary rebel camp set up there in an ethereal, golden light, exuding a sense of warmth and peace.

The atmosphere within that camp, however, was anything but peaceful.

Grim faced rebels stood in a loose circle around a group of four. Ultear refused to look at any of the scruffy men, her haughty gaze fixed on a point above their heads. Meredy's eyes were only on Ultear, her gaze full of concern with a tinge of fear. A hooded figure stood before them, and right beside the hidden form stood a man with an intricate maroon facial tattoo and dark blue hair. Jellal gazed cooly upon the rebel leader, as she in return glared at him.

"Well, well. The prodigal son returns. What possessed you to come back to challenge me, Jellal?" She sneered.

Jellal's voice was steady and calming as he responded. "I am not here to challenge you, Irene."

She scoffed. "Oh? Then pray, tell me why you and your companions fought most of my men, _insisting _on confronting me?"

"We did not wish to fight them. We were provoked and we defended ourselves. But yes, we insisted on the chance to meet you - we had something we wished to discuss with you and you alone."

Irene frowned, her eyes narrowing as she turned to her second-in-command.

"Is what this man says true?"

The bearded, gruff man coughed, refusing to meet his leader's eyes. "Err… Our men may have gotten a little excited when they laid eyes on this vermin - he did decimate a sizeable number of our men last time we met. Not to mention all the villages he destroyed in the name of the king…"

"That does not mean you attack him on sight, you fool! We are at war. We have destroyed and pillaged as much as he has, if not more. If he is truly here to make amends, then we have no right to judge him. However…"

Jellal stiffened, standing straighter under the rebel leader's scrutinizing gaze.

"We have heard rumors of your betrayal… Stories of how you played double agent in South Fiore, with the ruler of Pergrande no less… How do we believe you are truly trustworthy?"

Jellal winced, shooting an apologetic glance at the hooded figure by his side.

"I know trusting me is undoubtedly an issue. And to be honest, I did not come here to earn your trust. I only came with a request - hear what I have to say, see what I have to offer, and do not be too hasty to judge."

Irene raised a brow.

"Very well, Jellal. Spit it out."

The bluenette bowed low before turning to his hooded companion. He gently and slowly pushed back her hood.

The gasp from the surrounding warriors was instantaneous. As was the blade of steel suddenly pressed to his throat.

"What sick, mocking wizardry is this?!" Irene spat out, her voice trembling with rage and grief.

"It is no wizardry." Erza spoke, her voice slightly rough from disuse. "Do not hurt him… Please."

Slowly, as if in a trance, Irene lowered her sword, still gazing upon the young scarlet-haired woman in front of her with utter confusion on her face.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza began, a little unnerved by the intense stares of the rebel group surrounding them. "I was born in Alvarez in the small town of Ira. At least, that was what Granny Kloshta told me… err… that is, the woman who ran the orphanage I was raised in. Our town was attacked by royal soldiers when I was eight, and the orphanage was burnt to the ground. Granny Kloshta died protecting us. I, along with a few friends, managed to escape - only to be caught soon after by ruffians who forced us into slave labor at a place called the Tower of Heaven. That was where I met Jellal. He saved me… saved us all. But… we got separated, and I was injured and rendered unconscious. Very soon afterwards a high-ranking official of the Pergrande army found me, rescued me, and took me south where I was placed in the care of a kind friend in the Pergrande court…"

"You were a part of the Pergrande court?!"

"Astounding! But is she truly…?"

"She has to be! Ira is where she was born, was she not?"

"And besides, doesn't she look exactly like…?"

Irene raised a hand. The excited rebel warriors quieted instantly, their eyes trained on their leader. Irene took in a deep, quivering breath as she addressed her younger doppelganger.

"What was Granny Kloshta's favorite term of endearment?"

The rebels blinked, curious mutters running through the crowd as they regarded the scarlet headed pair with interest. Jellal's brow furrowed and a worried frown appeared on his face as his sharp eyes darted between the nearly identical women. Irene's words were a test, no doubt, one that Jellal felt was unfair - how could she expect Erza to remember such a random fact from her early childhood?...

Erza merely scoffed. "Is that a trick question? Granny Kloshta never used a term of endearment in her life! We were 'spoilt brats' at best and 'damn bloody demons' when she was cross with us…"

Erza let out a surprised yelp as she was smothered in a bone crushing hug. The leader of the rebels ignored the sound and the numerous shouts of warning and curiosity from her fellow rebels as she continued to lock the young woman in a strong embrace. It was many moments later that she finally let go, drawing back a little to look the young woman in the eye.

"It's you. It's really you. My daughter…"

No more words were needed, as the pair gazed upon each other, blissfully ignoring their excited audience.

They had found their family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Granny Kloshta died a hero, eh?" Irene chuckled a little morbidly. "I would have expected no less from the stubborn old bird."

Irene, Erza and the rest of Erza's group sat in a tent, the mother and daughter chatting with warmth and affection as their companions watched on in amusement. It was indeed strange to see this side of the fearsome rebel leader and the terrifying maiden warrior.

"And you gave me to her to protect me, you said?..." Erza prompted hesitantly, curiosity and a tinge of hurt in her tone.

Irene smiled knowingly, running her hand gently through her progeny's soft, short locks. "It almost killed me to do it - but yes. Granny Kloshta was my nursemaid growing up, you see, so I _knew_ there was no one better to raise you. I could not keep you with myself when I was essentially going to lead a civil war - and I dared not leave you at the mercy of any of our bastard relatives…" Irene grit her teeth, fury overtaking her features for a moment. "They are the reason I even turned a rebel, after all. After your father tried to strangle you for possessing magic, and I re-quipped for the first time to stop him by slaying him, I was outcast by our people…"

"He did _what_?!" Erza gasped. "But… why? The people in Alvarez do not hate magic like those in Pergrande… right?"

Irene shot her a sympathetic look.

"Hmmm… You were very young when you were taken away to Pergrande, so I suppose you never really had a chance to learn the nuances of our culture. Magic itself is not despised and shunned as it is in Pergrande, but strangely enough, those who possess it are still shunned and persecuted - especially by those in power."

"It is rumored that King Hector is insanely jealous of all those humans in Alvarez born with even a drop of magic." Jellal interjected gently, leaning forward to give Erza's hand a comforting squeeze. "So much so that he started the rumor that those that possess magic normally are 'cursed'... Just as our homeland is cursed."

Erza looked between her mother and her beloved, a guilty look in her eye.

"If truth be told, I am not even sure what you mean by our homeland's curse. Could you explain all?"

Irene smiled grimly, nodding to Jellal, Ultear and Meredy. The latter two swiftly stood from their seats to take stations by the entry flap of the tent, giving Irene a nod of solidarity in return. Jellal moved closer to Erza, offering her a gentle, affectionate smile before returning Irene's nod himself.

Irene took a deep breath.

"Many eons ago, the land of Alvarez was as rich in magical beings and creatures as the land of Fiore now is. We humans who roamed the land then enjoyed the comfort and conveniences magic offered - in fact, we grew greedy. We found increasingly horrific ways to harness and mould this magic to better suit ourselves - at the cost of many innocent magical beings and creatures. Despite warnings from the more powerful magical races - the high fairys, demons and dragons to be exact - we continued down our destructive path." Irene grimaced. "Finally, when our kind had reached a point of no return… she came. The deliverer and the destroyer. Our well-deserved punishment and our salvation. The celestial priestess." Irene smiled weakly. "She transferred all magical beings and creatures to Fiore and placed a curse upon our land - that magic would never be able to be used or performed again. She gave her whole life energy to perform the curse… and she only left this tiny sliver of hope, that one day, when we repent all our sins, and a pure-hearted being of truth and justice returns to govern this land, her daughter will return in that age and remove the spell placed."

Irene sighed, leaning back in her chair and staring at the low ceiling of their tent.

"It was a God-send in a way. Humans had begun to persecute each other, and removing these extra talents reduced us all to equals - whether we liked it or not. It forced us of Alvarez to adapt, to become more intelligent and resourceful. But we grew greedy again soon. We wanted magic back, and we did not want to wait for a 'being of truth and justice'. King Hector began a war on Fiore - intent on conquering their land and taking all their magical resources which he claimed were 'rightfully ours'. The people initially supported him, but when the war dragged from the promised months, to many fruitless years, they began to grow restless and discontent with our king. Covert experimentation began to take place - many unscrupulous humans in our land tried to extract magic from any source possible… sometimes even each other. These outlying groups would have been ignored and repressed, had it not been for the horrific event that happened soon after. King Hector's son, a gentle and good man whom all hoped was the 'being of truth and justice' that we were all waiting for - was brutally murdered… with the use of magic. Suddenly, possessing magic was of the utmost importance, to protect oneself and one's family… while, ironically, those who possessed it naturally were shunned. In the midst of this turmoil, King Hector suddenly decided to abdicate his throne in favor of his favorite nephew - a bastard, whom the whole of Alvarez dreads and despises. The people of Alvarez were so enraged with his decision, that they began this civil war. The rebels started banding together, but they still lacked a leader and a clear focus at that point." Irene paused, taking a sip of water as she thoughtfully regarded the ceiling.

"I was a part of the Kings Court at that time - a noble woman in an arranged marriage with a high ranking official of his court. You were a year old when the civil war started, and I had a suspicion that you were special… that you possessed magic. I felt a twinge of magic myself, although I had always easily concealed any signs of it, the curse on our land making it difficult to perform by accident. I was not too concerned with your state either, for no child in the history of Alvarez had ever revealed their magic so young."

Irene shot Erza a gentle yet grief stricken smile.

"Oh how wrong I was. It was an idyllic day that the unthinkable happened - you, my husband and I were in our private garden, the two of us discussing something whilst you played quite contently. When a caterpillar seemed to wander too close to you, you grew frightened. A sudden bright flash of light engulfed you, and you were suddenly adorned in the most adorable set of armor I have ever seen. Before I could react, my husband, in a fit of panic and stupidity, attempted to strangle you.

It prompted me to use the hidden latent magic within me. I requipped myself with a sword and skewered him. Hearing the noise, a few of my husband's guards ran outside. The minute their eyes landed upon his dead form, they attacked me. I instinctively used another magic I was capable of - universe one. But being so inexperienced with my own arts, I ended up rearranging my old castle so randomly, that many innocent beings were trapped within it and died. That was the day I became known as the scarlet despair. I left my home to join the rebels. And I have never looked back since." Irene paused, her look of intense love and adoration focused on her scarlet-haired daughter. "And I've never regretted what I did that day. Since it saved you."

Erza shot her a shy smile. The older scarlet-haired woman smiled back, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she turned to the blue-haired man sitting beside her beloved child.

"And how I have been rewarded! For here you are, with this handsome young man, ready to start a new life in Icegard. So when can I expect those grandkids?"

Erza gaped, her cheeks flaming a color rivaling her hair as Jellal merely smirked.

"As soon as you want them, mother-in-law."

Between Erza's high-pitched squeaks of embarrassment and the rebel leader's raucous peal of laughter, the happy group almost didn't hear the slowly rising roar of voices approaching the entrance of their tent. Ultear was the first to still in alertness, snapping out a curt word to Meredy to grab her attention, as she stealthily exited the tent to stand in front of the fluttering curtain.

The loud, beefy, and red-faced group of rebel men that approached would have made any other woman shudder… but Ultear was no ordinary woman.

"What business do you have here? Your leader has requested time alone with her daughter. Begone."

The men came to a halt, begrudgingly impressed with the bold and brazen witch.

"Be that as it may, we come to discuss a matter with her and her daughter that cannot wait. They will have to continue their 'bonding' session some other time."

Ultear scowled at the speaker, a caustic retort ready on her lips, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Irene and Erza have said we can let them in, Ultear."

With a look over her shoulder at the young mermaid, Ultear nodded briskly to the group of rowdy men before her, sweeping into the tent without a backward glance. The men followed her warily, their eyes darting nervously towards their leader as they made their way inside the spacious accommodations.

Irene stood tall beside an equally imposing Erza, Jellal standing faithfully on her other side.

"Well? What do you scoundrels want?"

The man who had addressed Ultear spoke up, his voice the steadiest and most confident of the men gathered there.

"We need to talk, Irene. About these recent developments. The fact that you have found your daughter is of importance to the rebel cause…"

"No."

The man frowned. "What do you mean no? I have not even posed a question yet…"

"You don't have to. I know what you are about to say. You want her to stay and fight by our side, for the freedom of this land from the oppressive royal family. But why should she? She may have been born of this soil, but it gave her nothing but pain and loss - she was truly raised in Pergrande, far away from this land, where she has made friends akin to family, and found someone who could give her a normal, happy life… I want her to be happy. I want her to go to Icegard with Jellal and live out her days as a carefree, loved and cherished woman. So, my answer is no. She will not join our cause."

A soft sigh and a small squeeze on her shoulder abruptly interrupted Irene's train of thought. She turned to her daughter with a look of curiosity. The maiden smiled in return, murmuring a quiet request for permission to speak. Irene raised a brow, but nodded curtly.

Erza stood a little taller, her steady and strong gaze fixed on the rebel man who had spoken to her mother.

"I understand what you want of me. And as much as I understand my mother's wish for me to lead a normal life, I would like to remind her that the choice is not hers to make…"

Erza paused, regarding her parent cautiously and with a hint of defiance in her mein. The older scarlet haired beauty shot her a smile of encouragement, tinged with sadness.

"I will not dispute that point, Erza. But I still wish to make it clear that I do not want you to suffer as I have - especially when you have the potential to enjoy a truly peaceful and happy life."

Erza nodded slowly. "I understand. And as much as I respect your wisdom, I have my own reasons for questioning it." The regal looking maiden turned to the rebel men, her gaze stern and scrutinizing.

"I would like to know why you want me to join this cause."

The bearded, gruff spokesman of the rebels answered her promptly.

"The people of Alvarez look up to Irene. Since the beginning of the civil war, she has been their beacon of hope - their reason to continue fighting by our side. But of late, that fervor has wavered. We have suffered a few minor defeats at the hands of the Kings soldiers, and that has shaken the morale of our people. We need a new, fresh face to reinvigorate the fight. We know are close to the end, for the King grows desperate in his attempts to curtail us. The King and his dastardly nephew are losing the war in Fiore - therefore they are frantically trying to retain their foothold in Alvarez least they lose it all. But they cannot last long. If you are as powerful a fighter as your mother, then we are sure to finally taste the victory we so desperately crave…"

Erza nodded turning to her mother.

"Is what they say true?"

She sighed, running a hand through her long locks.

"Aye. It is."

Erza smiled. "Then there is no doubt in my mind." She paused to take a deep, steadying breath. "A dear friend akin to a sister of mine once said, 'I stand for those who need me. If I could give my life, this worthless body, to help another being improve their condition just a little… I would consider this life a life worth lived.' I took her words to heart. And I am thrilled to have the opportunity to honor my pledge. I would be honored to serve the rebel cause - in any fashion the rebel faction sees fit."

The rebel leaders smirked, a low strain of muttering starting up amongst the scruffy group. Irene watched her men in silence, her lips pursed in a thin line of displeasure, although her eyes shone with fierce pride.

"I have a condition, however."

The murmuring stopped immediately, as the men turned to the new leader warily.

"Jellal will be by my side, no matter what."

The men raised an uproar, many glaring at the man in question.

"Absolutely not! That demon hybrid was one of the King's dogs…"

"Whatever his magical ability may be, he has harmed too many of our people to deserve forgiveness…"

"We could not possibly fight by his side…"

"SILENCE!"

Irene's voice boomed out threateningly, causing her men to shut their traps instantly.

"My daughter displays a maturity and wisdom far beyond her years." The dignified older scarlet haired woman spoke. "She willingly joins a dangerous cause simply out of a desire to help those in need. She has suffered and struggled in a foreign land but has not let a hint of bitterness taint her. She gave her heart and soul to a man everyone was quick to deem a lost cause… and has therefore become his salvation. You have no _right_ to refuse her. Jellal stands by her side. And I will stand by hers. You must take us all… or none."

The men stood stiff, their eyes fixed on their imposing leader. In that moment, Irene, Erza and Jellal looked magnificent - gods among humans, capable of conquering the universe and ruling it with firmness and compassion. As one, each rebel men fell on a knee, bowing to their newest leaders.

The end was in sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irene sighed wearily, leaning on her staff as she waited for the rest of their retinue to catch up.

First things first, she was handing over her rag-tag team of men to her daughter for training the first chance she got.

Her offspring was simply amazing! The girl out ran, out fought and out rode every single man in camp. She was a powerhouse of energy and skill, and Irene suspected the young woman was still holding back. The older woman snickered under her breath, watching her beloved child tap her foot impatiently and make succinct remarks to her three young companions as they waited for the remaining members of their procession. It was no wonder the men were wary of her little girl. Irene sighed again, a frown making its way unbidden on her face. It was this wariness of her men that had led them to this point - on a journey to Icegard, for a very important purpose.

_"She has defeated all our best warriors." Her second in command commented, unable to hide the disgruntled note in his tone. _

_Irene smirked. _

_"You sound disappointed?" _

_He huffed. "Nay. Merely sceptical…"_

_Irene raised a brow, her lips thinned in annoyance. "You suspect her of cheating?" _

_"No…" He hesitated, throwing a glance at his leader. "I only feel she needs to be properly challenged. Clearly what we have to offer her here is not testing her mettle."_

_"Then I shall engage her. Or you could study her bouts with her friends."_

_The man shook his head slowly. "None of those would do. You are her mother, so we do not truly know if you will be as hard on her as you usually are on your recruits. As for her friends... we trust them less than her."_

_Irene's eyes flashed with fury. "Then what exactly are you suggesting?!" _

_"The only one who would probably be able to exceed her in strength apart from you, would be the Prince of Icegard. We should take her to Icegard and have him judge her true level of skill. He would be an impartial judge, and our men would be able to accept his pronouncement without question for it would be without bias."_

_Irene grit her teeth. As much as she hated the idea, the man had a point. _

"Mother? You seem upset…"

Irene jerked out of her reminisces to stare back into another pair of deep brown eyes. She forced out a smile, caressing her daughter's cheek affectionately.

"I am fine…"

Erza crossed her arms and raised a brow, clearly not buying her mother's words. Irene sighed, her smile becoming much more genuine.

"Can't a mother worry about her only daughter? Especially when she will soon be facing that brat of Icegard?"

Erza's lips twitched. "He is the Prince of Icegard, mother. A man so talented in the battlefield that he earned the moniker 'Absolute Zero'. I look forward to the chance to spar with such a prestigious warrior…"

Irene snorted, her eyes alight with amusement and exasperation.

"Of course you would! Like mother, like daughter, eh?"

Erza giggled. She did not bother responding, instead encasing her parent in a warm, gentle embrace. Irene sighed, returning the gesture briefly before reluctantly pulling away.

"Then you must defeat the brat - understood?"

"Absolutely. Nothing less would suffice."

Mother and daughter grinned at each other, their anticipation of the battle ahead adding an identical sparkle to their eyes.


	59. Chapter 59

**Happy New Year, my lovely readers! Thanks for sticking around so long - as many of you have expressed, the Nalu will be back soon. I've got a few more chapters to wrap up a few arcs with my other favorite Fairy Tail ships and brotps, but once that's done... :-D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What do you mean, he is indisposed?"

The rebel man growled at the messenger, grabbing the pale lad by the scruff of his shirt. The boy gulped, stammering out an almost indiscernible reply.

"H-he a-and… T-the king said…"

"Calm down, lad." A stern feminine voice interjected. "If the Prince is unavailable, then take us to King Silver."

The boy squeaked when his gaze fell on Irene. The scarlet-haired woman sighed, rolling her eyes as the boy fell to a heap on the ground, shivering in pure fright.

"T-t-the s-scarlet d-despair…"

"Aye. That she is. Despairingly lovely, is she not?"

The boy gawked, springing to his feet instantly and sinking into a low bow.

A handsome older man strode out of the palace gates, his clean cut goatee accenting his roguish smirk.

"Irene. It has been too long…"

Irene sighed, rolling her eyes again.

"Silver. You haven't changed."

The man barked out a laugh, his gaze straying to the eclectic group behind her. His keen eyes halted the moment they rested on Erza, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"Is this…?"

"We have come here today to request a favor of your son. This is Erza. She wishes to engage him in a mock battle, to better display her abilities to my Alvarez brethren. Would you allow it?"

Silver did not respond immediately, his gaze fixed on Erza as he thoughtfully stroked his neat goatee. At last he smirked, his eyes finally shifting back to lock on Irene.

"Of course. There is one complication, however."

Irene glared at the man, urging him to continue. Silver ignored her potent gaze, instead turning on his heel with a mischievous chuckle. He breezed past his palace guard, leading the mismatched group of rebels to a set of large, imposing doors. From within the chamber the sounds of a strenuous battle could be heard, accompanied by outrageous roars and numerous curses.

Irene's frown deepened into a scowl.

"What's going on Silver?"

The King ignored her once again, turning instead to face Erza.

"From your otherworldly beauty, so rare yet familiar, I can hazard a guess of your estimable heritage and the true reason you wish to challenge my son." Silver's mirthful tone sobered, his keen gray eyes turning solemn. "That is why I wish to offer you an even better challenge than the one you seek."

The King gestured to the doors of the chamber behind him.

"Beyond those doors in yonder chamber, my son fights one of his closest friends and deadliest foes. Whenever they engage in these battles, my court and I are hard-pressed to contain their heated skirmishes, let alone stop them!" Silver's gaze grew scrutinizing.

"This is my challenge to thee, Erza. Enter that chamber, and attempt to halt the battle between my son and his foe… E.N.D."

The rebels and their companions let out a collective gasp of horror.

"NO!" Jellal hissed, his eyes blazing with fury. "Of all the cowardly acts - she could be killed! There is no way I could stand by and let her do your dirty work for you…" A gentle hand on his shoulder forced him to pause his tirade. Jellal slowly glanced over his shoulder, dreading the look he knew he would receive. Erza's eyes shone with determination, resolve, and a hint of excitement. She offered him a soft, reassuring smile before turning her attention back to the smirking King of Icegard.

"I accept."

Silver grinned, his eyes shifting between her and Jellal.

"Are you sure, young beauty? Your lover here may very well assassinate me if anything were to happen to you…"

"He will be in the room with me." Erza interrupted firmly. "In case I am unable to complete my challenge, then he will take my place…" Erza shot Jellal a questioning glance to which the bluenette responded with an exasperated sigh and a nod, all the while trying hard to smother his fond smile.

Silver watched the exchange with interest.

"Very well. I accept that condition - it really makes no difference to me _who_ stops those destructive fools before anymore of my lovely palace is destroyed."

Still grumbling under his breath, the King of Icegard threw open the doors to the chamber, ushering in the volunteering pair as the rest of the spectators cautiously observed the inside of the large chamber from the safety of the doorway. It was a spacious hall - or had once been one, it now being covered entirely in purple tinged ice on one end, and moulded into a misshapen mass on the other, small fires still dotting the landscape.

In the center of the makeshift battlefield, the two combatants still grappled, their snarls and curses ringing through the destroyed chamber.

There, at the center, battled a dragon and a man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The assembled rebels, Ultear, Meredy and a few curious members of Silver's court watched the unfolding battle with interest, cringing away from the doorway when a piece of icy or flaming debris flew past.

Jellal stared open-mouthed at the spectacle before him. He grit his teeth to assuage his temper. There was no way any being could stop a battle between these two monsters and live to tell the tale! That blasted King had tricked them. Jellal turned to his beloved, intent on convincing her to return to safety with him, when he was shocked to observe the expression on her face. She looked _joyful_. And yet…

Were those… tears?!

Before he could comprehend what was happening, she whisked her hand out of his, running full tilt towards the raging battle. Jellal let out a cry of angst, lurching forward to stop her before letting out another cry of shock. His feet had been shackled to the ground. Erza had used her manacle sneak attack on him. As he struggled against his bonds, he watched his lover perform the most impressive requip he had ever seen.

Half her form was shielded by her slinky and form fitting flame empress armor, complete with a fiery shield. The other half was adorned with her ice queen attire, finished off by the magical ice sword she wielded so deftly. In the blink of an eye, she was between the battling beings, her weapons raised at their respective intendants.

The ice sword barely slowed the dragon prince's flaming fist. The sword shattered on contact as his fist continued towards its goal.

The flaming shield also shattered on impact with Absolute Zero's iced over fist, his own blow passing through to head towards his opponent.

A bright flash of light engulfed the three at the center. Erza had requipped again - into her favorite, most trustworthy armor.

A pair of red harem pants hung low on her shapely waist, a thin, white, cloth belt just above it holding two scabbards containing sleek katanas. A thick, white muslin cloth was wrapped around her buxom torso, revealing her impressive abs and slender yet muscular arms.

The combatants did not notice the woman. Instead, the dragon and the man gazed at their hands in shock. A plain, firm, feminine grip had halted both their raised fists. The hold was strong, steady, and yet surprisingly gentle…

"Natsu… Gray…"

Their gazes snapped up to the woman's face. Their eyes widened comically as they finally took in her features and scarlet tresses.

_"Erza?!" _

They fell back instantly.

"What are doing way out here?!"

"Yeah! Not that we're not happy to see you and all…"

Erza's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she smiled at the pair. With a soft sigh, she placed a hand gently on each man's shoulder…

And promptly shoved them together forcefully, bashing their heads against each other.

"SEVEN YEARS." She bellowed at the whimpering males. "I SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER SEVEN. WHOLE. YEARS, AND YOU ARE STILL QUARRELING LIKE HATCHLINGS?!"

"We're sorry!"

"It was all this icy popsicle's fault!"

"What the… You lying flame bastard, you started this fight!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did…"

A second bang resonated in the room as Erza once again smashed their heads together, sighing in exasperation as she did so. She promptly dropped their limp bodies on the ground as she propped her hands upon her hips, glaring down at their prone forms.

"You two had better stop these senseless, destructive fights - understood?"

Two garbled groans of consent arose from the immobile males.

"And clean up this chamber. I expect it to be returned to the way it was before. Well… reasonably close to its original form, at the least."

With those final words, Erza turned her back on the shivering pair, making her way towards the audience at the doorway. She paused on route to release her lover from her binding spell with a sheepish smile.

"Shall we leave?"

Jellal just gaped, unable to form a more coherent response than a jerky nod.

With an innocent smile, Erza slipped her hand into his, gently tugging him past their shell-shocked audience and towards the stupefied King of Icegard.

"Have I completed your challenge satisfactorily, oh King?"

King Silver blinked. And then promptly erupted into a roar of loud laughter.

"Whatcha laughing about, old man? H-hey! Erza?"

The scarlet-haired maiden smiled radiantly at the blue-furred, white-winged exceed hovering over the King's head.

"Yes, tis I. It's wonderful to see you again, Happy…"

"ERZA!"

The blue creature flew straight into Erza's bountiful bosom, shamelessly burrowing himself in her chest as he bombarded her with questions.

"How did you get here? Why are you here? Did you bring fish? Has anyone else come with you…"

Erza returned his embrace with her signature bone-crushing hug, effectively ending his monologue of queries.

"I am well, little one."

"And perhaps we can listen to this lovely maiden's story together over dinner? From all that I have seen so far, it promises to be an exciting tale." Silver interposed, reigning in his amused chuckles.

Erza nodded in agreement, finally releasing a thoroughly strangled Happy, as she and her still dazed companions followed the king towards the dining hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… you were a knight in the Pergrande Royal Guard, and your friend introduced you to my son and the Dragon Prince, both of whom concealed their true heritage from you - hence you did not recognize them by their titles. Your benefactor made you a member of that group of life-saving rapscallions, 'Fairy Tail', and you have been helping protect all magical and non-magical denizens of the enchanted wood bordering your land in a secret group called the 'Protectors'." Silver summarized with a smile, a little awestruck with the young scarlet-haired woman.

"Yes." She smiled back.

As King Silver chuckled, Erza gazed around, taking in the cozy clique of beings at the table. The dinner party was progressing with flair. Ultear was catching up with her old friend Gray, engaging him in a friendly battle of wits from her seat across the table. Meredy had surprisingly hit it off with Natsu - the two pinkettes' mutual love of mischief seemed to be paving the way to a fast and merry friendship. Jellal was a quiet spectator, his attention far more focused on his beloved and the fascinated King of Icegard - who was regarding his love with a little too much interest for his liking. Happy sat on the table, happily munching on a fish as he occasionally offered a point in Meredy and Natsu's conversation. The rebels had excused themselves from the dinner party, citing the fact that they had many important arrangements to make back at camp to welcome their newest leaders. Irene had reluctantly left with them, but only after encasing her cherished child in a tight hug and extracting a promise from her that she would send word if she needed anything, and return to camp as soon as possible. Erza had never felt more blessed to have such loving family and friends.

King Silver cleared his throat pointedly, drawing Erza out of her brief reverie. "Then I am quite decided. Lady Erza, daughter of her excellency Irene Belserion, will you be my bride?"

A sudden jet of wine doused Ultear, as Gray hacked and retched in agony after inadvertently baptizing her. His dragon friend leisurely thumped his back with much more force than necessary, cackling all the while. Meredy snickered as she offered Ultear a towel, the raven-haired witch ignoring the offer in favor of fixing her royal friend with a death glare. Erza blinked in confusion.

Jellal's reaction took them all by surprise.

Shooting up from his chair, an ominous aura of dark magic began to engulf Jellal as he pointed a threatening finger at the older man.

"She will never be a pawn in your game. She is MINE."

He spat out the words, his harsh and venomous tone brooking no argument. In the very next instant, he leaned down to pull Erza into a passionate kiss. They broke apart seconds later, Jellal with a look of triumph and challenge, whilst Erza…

"... Is Erza actually _blushing?" _The intended whisper came out far too loud to be considered as such. "W-wow… How the heck does she manage to look intimidating while _blushing_?! We should probably build a monument or something for Jellal, he sure is one brave man…"

"Shhh, you flaming pea brain, she'll hear you!"

Erza turned to the not-so-quiet whisperers to level a stern look in their direction.

"AACK! SHE HEARD YOU!"

"HEY! YOU WERE A PART OF THE CONVERSATION TOO, YA KNOW!"

"Sorry, it's every being for himself."

"Cowardly frozen traitor!"

"Yea. But at least I'm gonna _live…_"

"Erza! He made me say stuff! Honest! You know I don't have the brains to…"

"Don't listen to a word he says, Erza, you know what a lying little scaredy-dragon he can be…"

"ENOUGH!"

Erza's bellowed warning prompted the two males to shrink into their chairs, bleating out meek apologies in the process.

King Silver let out a sigh of longing. He addressed Jellal with a twinkle in his eye.

"Seriously, young man, can you blame an old fool for trying? She's beautiful, just and strong. And she handles my brat and the dreaded E.N.D as if they were errant children! She'd make a _glorious_ queen…"

This time Gray interrupted him with a yelp and a glare.

"That doesn't mean you can propose marriage to her, you old pervert!" He exclaimed. "I love Erza like a sister, but to imagine her as my _step-mother_ is simply…"

"Horrifying? Mortifying? Downright embarrassing?" Natsu snickered, earning a swat on the back of his head. Before yet another scuffle broke out, Erza intervened.

"I wouldn't _have_ to treat you two like 'errant children' if the pair of you would just act your age." She sighed. "Honestly, I feel like your referee more often than not."

"Aye!" Chirped Happy, "You were always the best at stopping them from fighting! Not that the others didn't try, but it always went hilariously wrong with them, especially Lucy…"

The exceed paused abruptly, his affectionate and warm words tapering off as he snuck a furtive glance at his dragon friend. Natsu had stiffened the moment that name had fallen from his familiar's lips, and he now sat stock still - his brows furrowed in thought as he unconsciously clenched and unclenched his hands under the table. Gray took in his friend's reaction with a hint of concern before he abruptly addressed Erza.

"I'm glad Happy brought her up. We've been dancing around the point this entire evening - we've discussed all our other mutual friends at length, but we've still avoided her… Why? How fares Lucy? What is she up to? Why has she been the most secretive and elusive out of all our friends? Even Juvia refuses to answer a straight question about her, although she gives me all manner of news about the south apart from that…"

Gray was interrupted by Erza's sharp glare.

"Do _not_ hassle Juvia for more information than she offers." Erza spat out, her eyes blazing with fury. "You have no idea of Juvia's true circumstances…"

Gray gasped, his hands clenching the tablecloth as he shot up from his seat.

"Why?! Is she in danger? She hasn't been writing to me for the past month or so, it was starting to worry me... Dammit, Erza, if anything were to happen to Juvia, I'd…"

"You would do what, Gray?" Erza queried softly, her earlier ire receding.

Gray grit his teeth, fighting down the blush that arose unbidden to his cheeks.

"Erza? Is Lucy okay?"

Happy's soft voice caused an immediate silence to fall over the entire dinner party. All turned to listen to the exchange with curiosity.

"Who is this Lucy you all seem so attached too?" Ultear questioned the group of old friends.

"She's a noble woman in the courts of Pergrande." Gray offered promptly.

"Really? Why haven't we met or heard of her then, Erza?" Meredy turned to the scarlet haired warrior with a frown.

"Perhaps we have." Ultear interjected tapping her chin, her brow furrowed in thought. "Lucy is quite a popular name in the courts after all, especially since it is the name of…"

Erza lunged over Jellal to clamp a hand over Ultear's mouth, throwing a panicked look at her other two companions in the process, which Jellal immediately caught onto.

"It matters not." He deflected smoothly, although curiosity raged in his eyes as well. "Did not the noble exceed ask you a question, my love?"

Erza smiled gratefully at her beloved, releasing Ultear and resuming her seat. The remaining occupants of the table stared at her, mystified by her strange actions. The blue-furred exceed, however, ignored the tableau as he simply looked at Erza with wide-eyed expectancy - his longing to know about his dear friend trumping his usual mischievousness.

"She is fine, Happy." Erza replied gently. "Well, she is physically fine at any rate. I do not know her emotional state - for it has been quite some time since I've been able to converse so frankly with her - years in fact…"

"Is it because she became busy after her marriage?" Gray queried gruffly. Beside him, Natsu winced, still staring at his plate.

Erza raised a brow. "Hmmm… I suppose Juvia was not given permission to tell you the truth of that situation."

"Given _permission_?!"

"I suppose I could tell you now…" Erza continued, ignoring Gray's confounded expression. "Lucy's engagement has been broken. She is currently unattached."

"Thank the dragon gods!"

Natsu's voice was steeped in relief as he finally lifted his gaze from its home on the tablecloth.

"I was so worried that she would go through with it. I'm... I'm so glad she didn't…"

Erza regarded him curiously.

"The rumors amongst our friends must have been true then - did she stop corresponding with you? I thought she would have told you this news herself…"

Natsu in turn raised a brow. "What do you mean 'rumors amongst friends'? Didn't she _tell_ you that she wasn't talking to me? That… I wasn't writing to her? You were right there with her - _surely_ you know why she hates me…"

Erza blushed in shame, before his words caused her to pause in confusion.

"Hates you?" Erza frowned, her tone incredulous. "She could never hate you, Natsu. Why would you feel that way?"

"Natsu asked something of her in the last letter we ever sent her." Happy interjected softly, his eyes watery and his voice trembling. "She never replied. We thought it was because she was mad at us for what we asked of her."

"What did you ask of her?"

Happy glanced at his dragon companion, taking his stoic silence and rigid, aloof expression as permission to continue.

"We asked her to come away with us. Natsu told her how much he needed her… but he may have made it sound like she was a lucky charm that he needed to win the war. I _told _him he had to word it better, but he wouldn't listen to me…"

"I doubt she would have been unhappy to receive a message like that." Erza interrupted him gently, offering the pair a fond smile. "However Natsu might have worded it. She knows him, after all. And as far as I can tell, she does not look upset or angry whenever you or Natsu are mentioned… Only sorrowful… And a little guilty too, strangely enough."

"Then if she isn't upset with flame brain here, what's with all the cloak and dagger aura surrounding her?! And why does Juvia need her _permission_ to tell me about her?"

Erza shrugged. "I see no need to answer that." Erza's expression turned sly, a teasing smile hovering on her lips. "If it concerns you so much, why don't you go to Pergrande and ask Juvia and Lucy these questions yourself?

"Your enchanting friend has a point, my son." King Silver smirked at his progeny, twirling his wine glass leisurely in his hand. "And as we've already discussed, you have the perfect opportunity to visit your dear friends, and help us further our humble nation's interests at the same time…"

"As I've reiterated, I will not honor that request - we cannot trust the Princess of Pergrande."

"I do not ask you to _trust_ her boy - merely to take this as the chance to 'gauge' her. Such a request from the ruler of most of Fiore is unprecedented and cannot be ignored. Perhaps we should ask Erza's opinion - I defer to her wisdom, for she has experience in the Pergrande courts." King Silver nodded solemnly at Erza, his expression entirely devoid of its previous mirth.

Erza nodded back hesitantly. "I would be honored. But I do not quite follow what you speak of…"

"King Silver and the ice princess here received an epistle only a few days ago regarding a potential 'truce offering' from Pergrande. Her highness, the _Princess_, has requested the presence of the Prince of Icegard and one of his close confidants at her court to discuss the terms of a possible truce." Natsu frowned, an uncharacteristically thoughtful expression on his face. "We've heard far too many contradictory stories of _her_ _highness_ to trust her. It may be a trap."

"But the Princess sent all those troops of mages to assist us in our war efforts - surely that was a show of good faith?" Silver interjected.

"Or it could have been a ruse." Gray scowled.

"But some people say she's really nice - maybe she's really trying to so something good for Icegard?" Happy timidly piped up, optimism shining in his eyes.

"It would be a little naive to believe that, Happy." Natsu responded, patting his head. "She will have to look out for her own extensive kingdom, after all. At best, we can hope for a mutually beneficial deal - at worst…"

"She could throw me into the dungeons and try to blackmail my traitorous father."

"If Pergrande managed to capture Absolute Zero I would disown you, my boy." Silver snickered.

"That's why I said _try_. She doesn't know what a jerk you really are." Gray retorted.

"I think you should go, Gray."

The table turned as one to regard Erza, taking in her serious mein with curiosity.

Gray sighed. "I know you are not very happy with me, especially with regards to my relationship with Juvia, but sending me to my death is a little extreme, wouldn't you agree?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've certainly grown more dramatic over the years. As your father pointed out - you are Absolute Zero, a respected and honored war hero. Even down south we have heard stories of your feats. There is very little chance that your life will be threatened - if anything, you may be avoided and feared. Your only true challenge will be the courts of Pergrande… and the Princess herself."

Gray rubbed his chin, considering his close friend's words.

"You believe I should trust her, then?"

"On the contrary. I believe you should not trust a word she says."

Both Gray and Natsu frowned, confusion etched on their faces. Even King Silver raised a surprised brow.

Erza smiled at them.

"Her majesty is skilled in the arts of verbal deception. It would be near impossible to tell when she lies... unless you are especially close to her…" The furtive glance Erza shot at Natsu went missed by most of the company at the table. "However, her majesty's true nature shines forth in her actions. So yes - I do not trust her words. But I trust her actions."

Erza focused her piercing gaze on Gray, addressing him solemnly.

"I understand your apprehensions - but I strongly feel they are unfounded... for at her core, the Princess of Pergrande has a compassionate, kind and loving heart. If you are fortunate enough to earn her friendship, you will be assured of her loyal affection for life." Erza smothered a smirk. "You are blinded by a lack of all the facts - what better way to know the entirety of the truth than to see it for yourself? Go to Pergrande. Meet the Princess… You will not regret her acquaintance, I promise you that."

Gray gazed at Erza long and hard. At last, he let out a sigh, glancing at his father. His sire had an unreadable expression on his face - one that transformed into a look of pride the moment he locked eyes with his son. Gray understood his unspoken promise - it was still Gray's choice to say Nay or Yay. And that he would always be his Father's pride and joy no matter what his decision. Gray glanced at Natsu - his surrogate brother and one of his closest friends. The dragon still seemed troubled - the manner in which he squirmed and shifted impatiently in his seat was a dead give away. But when Gray caught his eye, the look Natsu returned was one of solidarity and confidence - he believed in Gray. Whatever the choice he made, the dragon would support him 100%. Gray could no longer harbor any doubts.

"I leave for Pergrande tomorrow."


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Just a head's up that I reposted Chapters 1, 31 and this one for the sake of formatting issues! No changes in the story, so no worries!**

**And as always, thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright afternoon sun shone overhead, filtering through the leafy canopy of the enchanted woods. A lone glaer trotted along one of the narrow forest paths with two draconic figures seated on his back, the riders arguing playfully as they made their way through the shadowy forest. The figure steering the glaer sat in front, her shapely and svelte form evidence of her feminity. The figure seated behind her was taller and more rugged - a missing right arm doing nothing to take away from his dignified and imposing stature. The glaer - a magical horse-like creature that possessed more intelligence than a normal horse - snorted in amusement as it absorbed the rise and fall of the voices of his masters.

"Really, Igneel! Of all the times and places to try out one of your pranks…"

"My own steed has grown soft! Twas a time when the old coward wouldn't have blinked at an explosion - now a little bang has him running away as if the ghost of a drake is on his tail! Simply unacceptable."

Grandine leveled a glare at her husband over her shoulder that caused even the stubborn King of the Southern Dragons to cringe a little. He returned her hostile look with a sheepish smile tinged with a _little _bit of guilt.

"Of course, I suppose I could have chosen a better place to test that fine piece of pranking material… But did you see the range that little missile had?! Imagine how easily it would reach Lady Aqualine's table at dinner!"

Grandine just groaned, whipping her head forward again to hide the small smile that had arisen on her lips unbidden. She could not fool her beloved, however, for the dragon man leaned forward, craning his head over her shoulder to poke her cheek with his left hand.

"Oh, don't you dare! There's a smile begging to be let out, I can see it..."

The beautiful dragoness gave up, releasing a soft titter as amusement lit up her eyes and a sparkling grin crept up to adorn her luscious lips. Igneel let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the sight - it had been too long since he had seen his Queen smile.

"That's much better. Very you."

His eyes softened as he nuzzled her neck, a rumbling sound erupting from deep within his chest as he heard her breath hitch at the intimate action.

"I've missed your smile. I've missed your laughter. Ever since I've come back from the war, you've been far too serious… Far too worried and grief-stricken."

"Can you blame me?" Grandine retorted, her voice a shaky whisper. "My husband comes home after losing his right arm and wing. My son is emotionally and mentally scarred - so much so, that he refuses to come home at all. My daughter is a full-grown bonded dragoness - solemn and serious thanks to the environment she spent most of her teenage years in. And I wasn't around whilst she grew! I wasn't there to comfort my son when he needed it most! And I wasn't there for you… to stop _him _from hurting you!…"

Igneel wrapped his good arm around his wife's waist, pulling her closer to his broad chest as he propped his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet, breezy scent.

"It wasn't your fault, Grandine. You had to stay here. Without you, we would have had _no home_ to return to."

Grandine bit her trembling lower lip, frantically fighting back the tears that threatened to escape from beneath her long lashes.

"But…"

"No buts. You kept up the morale of all those left behind. You formed an important and key alliance with our human neighbors. Heck, you protected Alagesia from a damn demon guerilla army!"

Grandine could control her tears no longer, giving into her grief as she halted their steed and twisted a little in place to bury her face in his chest. Igneel held her close, burying his nose in her hair as he murmured sweet words of solace into her dark blue tresses. A few moments later, Grandine abruptly drew back, swiveling back to face front and taking the reigns of their patient steed back in her capable hands - all as she struggled to regain her composure. Igneel cleared his throat, giving her a moment to collect herself as he leaned back a little on the glaer they both rode. He soon got lost in examining the woods around them, swiveling his head this way and that as he took in all the sights, occasionally making sounds of delight like an excited little hatchling.

"Thank you, my love, my dragon king."

Grandine looked over her shoulder, her soft and tender expression overflowing with the mighty affection she felt for her bonded. Igneel couldn't help but melt inside at the look of adoration she blessed him with.

"You could have so easily condemned me for hiding the news about the demons from you. But you didn't. Yet again you have proven to me how far more noble, righteous and truly _dragon _you are than I…"

Igneel chuckled, gently tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Nay, my dear. You flatter me. We both know it was necessary, I would have just tried to be at two places at once had I known. You did right by keeping it from me. Do not ever feel less of yourself for making a hard decision! Being able to choose such a thorny path with courage - that is the true spirit of a dragon. You have always been the more _dragon_ of us two by far - so fiercely protective of those that you love, that you would go to any lengths to protect them and ensure their happiness…"

"And yet I always manage to ruin their lives more, don't I?" Grandine interjected a tad bitterly. "First Layla, then Acnologia, and from there on it just grew into an avalanche of mistakes, did it not?"

Igneel remained quiet for a long moment, carefully pondering his next words.

"You are too hard on yourself, my dear." He finally spoke, his voice deep and steady. "You did your best for every being. The subsequent course of events was _not _in your control." He paused, coaxing his beloved's face to turn back to look at him once more. "And from what I can see, you've done more than your share to ease the trauma of the past. One very important step in that direction was getting to know _her_. You've become very close to Lucy over the years, have you not?"

Grandine couldn't help the soft, fond smile that crept up on her lovely visage.

"Yes. And she is amazing! You would adore her, Igneel! I do hope we can arrange for you to meet her soon, but she has been terribly busy with the Protectors these last few months…"

Grandine's voice trailed off, her entire form stiffening as a faint sound of weapons being drawn accosted her. Igneel let out a low growl, the threat instantly putting him on guard. His hand drifted to his side, his grip tightening on the broadsword buckled to his waist.

"Grandine…"

A sudden hiss was all the warning they got before three small, strange, pockmarked globes descended from the leafy canopy above them, each emitting a light blue gas. The gas engulfed the pair and their steed, the magical horse immediately sinking to its knees as its masters jumped off him, struggling to stand upright themselves.

"M-magic draining g-gas… Igneel… _run_…"

The ferocious fire dragon snarled in response, gritting his teeth as he took up a protective stance in front of his wife.

"N-never! It affects you m-more because they have poisoned y-your element, the b-bastards. There is no way a m-measly gas could take me d-down… And I'd never leave your side, Grandine!"

Just as Igneel finished speaking, their first assailant lunged through the gas, a lanky, arrogant human lad with a scowl on his face. Igneel barely moved as he skewered the hapless boy with a single swipe of his sword, immediately returning to his defensive position the moment the body fell to the floor. Their three remaining attackers who had followed the boy into the mist far more cautiously, remained outside the thick circle of gas now mostly obscuring Igneel, Grandine and their horse from view. Igneel growled in frustration, his legs trembling beneath him as he stubbornly held his ground.

"T-they will not attack n-now, my love. They will w-wait till we have b-been sapped completely of our strength…"

"W-why aren't they getting affected b-by the gas too?!"

"T-they are not m-magical…"

A movement from outside the edge of the mist distracted them all. Their three attackers whirled around, startled by the black-clothed figure who had appeared behind them as if out of thin air. The shapely new form stood still for a long moment, lovingly caressing the short blade she held in her right hand…

And then she attacked.

She took her three opponents by surprise with a whip strike that coiled around their legs, dragging them to the ground into a messy heap. The men yelped and squirmed as they tried to fight their way free of the twisted, glowing weapon holding them fast together. So focused were they on escaping, that they did not even see the lithe, feminine figure hovering over them, her blade glinting in the afternoon sun.

_Swish_

With three neat strokes the woman stabbed each trapped man, jumping back the moment the last one's heart was pierced through.

Sheathing her blade, the womanly figure stalked forward through the thick, swirling mist, straight towards the fire dragon king struggling to stay upright.

Igneel let out a low, threatening growl.

"Despicable human. You would kill your comrades to steal their prize? I will _destroy_ you…"

As the enraged dragon raised his broadsword, three things happened at once. The black-cladden female halted in her tracks, her hands raised in surrender. Grandine lunged forward, whisking the human female protectively behind her as she faced her husband with a warning growl. And Igneel's eyes fell upon a very familiar shape fastened to the golden chain around the mysterious human's neck…

"Stand down, Igneel! She is not a threat… Darling?" The heat in Grandine's voice tapered off as she took in her beloved's stunned expression. The dragon man shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"That medallion around your neck." He rasped at the human, his gaze intense and searching. "When did he give it to you?"

Before the maiden could respond, Grandine let out a pitiful whine, sinking to the forest floor as the effects of the gas caught up with her. The young woman wrapped her arms around the weakened Queen of the Dragons, gently hoisting Grandine back onto her feet, and slipping the dragoness's arm around her neck. With a jerk of her head, the masked maiden gestured to Igneel to follow her, as she led the way out of the stifling, draining gas to an airier part of the woods. Igneel struggled to his feet, coaxing the steed behind him to do the same, and followed suit, his gaze still boring into the mysterious woman's back. The woman led them to a small stream hidden behind a thick curtain of foliage, just a few steps away from the place where they had been ambushed. She gently lowered the dragoness into a seated position beside the stream, rummaging through a small pouch fastened on her waist the moment Grandine slumped gratefully onto the grass. Igneel released their steed and gingerly took a seat next to his wife, the look he threw her way just as questioning as it was concerned. Grandine responded with a mischievous wink.

During their brief exchange, the young woman had mixed some of the clear water from the stream into a few vials she had extracted from her pack. The vials now contained a slimy, bright green liquid, which she handed to the dragon couple. Grandine dutifully consumed her small portion, and her husband followed suit - after a grimace of displeasure at the offending smelling liquid.

The effect was instantaneous.

Igneel could feel his usual magical strength return in a rush, the powerful flow of energy searing his veins as it resumed its true home. He let out a sigh of relief, glancing at his wife to see her eyes closed and a similar expression of relief on her own features, as the potion worked its cure upon her too. Igneel turned to the maiden, even more curious than before about their savior.

His breath caught in his throat.

The young maiden had at last removed the black garment obscuring her face and hair, revealing exquisite porcelain features and a braid of long, golden tresses. She stood with her back slightly turned to the dragon King and Queen as she tended to their steed - patiently attempting to coax the stubborn beast to drink the same healing mixture she had given the royal dragon couple. Igneel watched her in mute surprise as she poured a small quantity of the liquid into her palm and spoke low words of comfort to the mount, offering him the medicine as gently as she could. At last the beast gave in - it licked her hand clean, the young woman giggling as its rough tongue scraped the last dregs of liquid off her fingers.

"Lucy?"

The woman whirled around, her eyes narrowing at the fire-dragon King.

"How did you know my name?"

Igneel flinched. How indeed. How could he not recognize that face and that golden hair? The last human woman to have had those features had been akin to a sister to him, and her loss as grievous to him as it had been to his wife. The added shock of her chocolate-brown eyes had Igneel sighing in sorrow - the maiden had inherited the most striking features of both her parents - it would have been nigh impossible for him to have missed her heritage.

"My husband has already heard so much about you from me, my dear. I am not surprised that he was able to recognize you from your singular features…" Grandine interjected softly, gesturing to Lucy's long, golden braid. The young maiden relaxed - a hesitant smile making its way on her face.

"Oh. Of course, Grandine. My apologies for my tone, I was just… startled. It is truly a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Lucy dipped into a pretty curtsey, her shy smile directed at the fire dragon King. The dragon man graced her with a brilliant grin in return.

"The pleasure is mine, dear girl. And it is I who must apologize - for assuming the worst when I first saw you…"

She waved off his words with a laugh. "Nay, your majesty. You were right to keep your guard up - you were protecting your beloved bonded, after all. I entirely understand." She paused, cocking her head a little curiously. "What surprised me, oh King, is that you stopped when you saw my medallion… Do you know the dragon to whom this belongs too, your majesty?"

"Igneel"

"W-what?"

"Call me Igneel, Lucy."

Lucy flushed a little, her eyes flitting to Grandine's for permission. Grandine only returned her flustered look with a broad grin, laughing a little at the young lady's discomfiture.

"You needn't look so timid, Lucy. My husband doesn't bite."

"He's a damn dragon…" Lucy muttered under her breath, momentarily forgetting that dragons possessed exemplary hearing. "Of _course _he can bite…"

The pair burst into laughter, as Lucy blushed even harder, realizing her unthinking words had been heard. A few minutes later, as their obviously good-natured mirth still continued unhindered, she joined in with a light laugh of her own, relaxing completely in the company of the dragon King and Queen.

"Well?" She prompted softly, once their mirth had completely subsided. "Do you know him, Igneel?"

Igneel hesitated, glancing at his queen for help. Grandine sat stock still, a distant look in her eye, but the warning look she briefly offered her husband was enough to convey her thoughts. Igneel cleared his throat, carefully selecting his words.

"Err. In a sense, young one."

Lucy fell to her knees beside the royal pair, a look of intense longing and affection writ on her face.

"Is he well? Has he survived the war? Is he yet to return, or has he already come home to Alagesia?..."

"I cannot answer all of that, dear Lucy." Igneel interrupted her gently. "But I can say that he is alive… and reasonably well."

Lucy sat back on her heels, a look of disappointment marring her features. Igneel's heart broke for the young maiden, as he observed the yearning writ on her beautiful face as she clutched the medallion around her neck like a life-line.

"Thank you. I-I suppose that is all the information I have a right too."

Igneel frowned.

"What do you mean by that?..."

"It is best you leave right away." Lucy rose from her spot, hastily turning her back on the couple as she slowly approached their steed. "Your faithful mount has recovered - I'm confident he will be able to take you both safely to Alagesia." She deftly readjusted the saddle of their glaer to a more comfortable position as she took the reins in hand. "It would be best if you take the southern path, although it is longer, for then you'll have no further trouble - Brom and I just finished patrolling that path, we know it to be free from magic bandits now…" The last sentence was addressed to Grandine, as she handed the reins to the noble dragon queen. Grandine nodded her consent.

"We'll do as you suggest, Lucy."

"God's speed then. And I do hope we meet again, Grandine and… Igneel."

With a soft, shy smile of farewell, the young maiden turned on her heel, briskly exiting the small clearing with a soft yet swift tread. Igneel gaped at the spot where she had disappeared for a full two minutes before turning to his beloved with a gasp.

"She didn't answer my question, did she?!"

Grandine rolled her eyes, fighting back her amused chuckle. "No dear. She did not. And how could you expect her too? It was obvious that she feels guilty about _something_. She would not easily confess to such things, she is far too much like your old friend Jude in that regard."

With that retort, Grandine gracefully ascended their mount, beckoning to her husband to get on as well. Igneel chuckled, climbing up onto their steed just as gracefully.

"She loves him, doesn't she?" Igneel said in a softer tone. "The way she asked about our boy - it sounded like she cares for him immensely, did it not?"

Grandine sighed, but nodded in acquiescence.

"Aye. Although, knowing her nature better now, I suspect she will deny it until the end of time."

Igneel groaned. "Damn. In that case, that blasted son of ours better bond with her quick - otherwise, by the time these two get together I'll be too old to play with my grand hatchlings!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day, the Kingdom of Icegard awoke to a flurry of activity just outside the massive entrance gates. Two separate parties were preparing for departure - one led by a blue-haired, and suave rebel, the other headed by the kingdom's treasured prince. A little away from the bustling preparations, the Prince of Dragons stood stoic and still, regarding one of the two parties with a look of disgruntled dissatisfaction on his face.

"It is highly unlike you to frown in this fashion. What exactly are you sulking about?" Erza's crisp question pierced his morbid reverie.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for Gray to go to Pergrande." Natsu responded with a scowl.

Erza harrumphed, glaring at the dragon.

"That is not your decision to make, Natsu."

"I have a right to my opinion, don't I?"

She frowned. "You do. But if you are so worried, why don't you accompany him?"

Natsu clamped his mouth shut, staring straight ahead at the distant snowy peaks of Icegard. He refused to meet his old friend's eyes, only piquing her curiosity all the more.

"Natsu?"

Natsu grit his teeth, eyes still stubbornly fixed on the horizon.

"I've heard that you were staying back to search for Acnologia's remains… but the true reason is something more, is it not?"

The fire dragon prince sighed in defeat, turning back to face his scarlet-haired sister.

"Yes."

Erza raised a brow, waiting patiently for him to collect his thoughts and continue.

"I am not ready to face them, yet." Natsu began abruptly. "My kingdom, that is. I've done so many horrible things during the war, and I've earned a reputation so fearsome and repulsive - that I fear my people will shun me. I hoped that a little time would ease the situation over there, and better prepare me to face it…"

Erza scoffed, her eyes narrowing as she examined the dragon's face.

"Liar. When have _you_ ever been concerned about the opinions of others?"

Natsu pouted, his gaze dropping to his feet.

"Hey, I have feelings too, ya know!"

Erza chuckled. "Yes Natsu, you do. But _sensitivity_ to other's opinions of you has never been one of them. In fact, the only being whose opinion has ever seemed to matter to you was…" Erza trailed off, as realization dawned on her.

She regarded the dragon with far more sympathy than before, a tender, understanding smile hovering on her lips.

"You're frightened about what Lucy would think of you, aren't you?"

Natsu's gaze shot up from its home on the ground, his eyes filled with surprise, fear and sorrow. For a long moment he just stared at her. And then he took a deep, shuddering breath.

"W-what if she hates me? What if she is scared of me? I-I don't know what I would do if _she_ rejected me…"

Erza did not respond, her gaze instead fixed on the black and red patterned band on Natsu's right wrist.

"Natsu, what is that?"

Natsu frowned, following her gaze to the comfortable cloth encasing his wrist.

"Err… My wrist band?"

Erza glared. "What is that golden ornament _attached_ to it, you idiot!?"

Natsu bit his lower lip as a blush arose unbidden on his scaled cheeks.

"Ah. Just a farewell gift from a friend…"

"That's Lucy's locket. The one that can open despite its miniscule size. What does it contain?" Erza muttered more to herself than the dragon before her.

She grabbed his forearm, ignoring his startled yelp as she twisted his hand to get a better look at the tiny piece of jewelry. Natsu tried to pull his hand away from her strong grip, creating a tug of war of sorts.

"L-let go, Erza!"

"Hold still, you stubborn dragon!"

Despite his squirming, Erza still easily managed to pry open the miniature locket, getting a quick glimpse of its contents before closing it once again and promptly releasing her friend's trapped appendage.

Natsu yanked his hand back, glaring balefully at her as he rubbed his slightly sore wrist.

"Ya didn't have to be so rough, ya know!"

"Oh, for goodness sake! You're a grown dragon warrior, cease whining like a helpless hatchling."

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her petulantly, to which Erza rolled her eyes.

"Do you know the significance of that gift, Natsu?"

The dragon blinked.

"Huh? What do you mean? She just told me it's a human tradition to offer a warrior a favor before he rides out to battle - to give him an incentive to come home safely…"

Erza smirked at him, her eyes glittering with suppressed excitement and glee. Natsu took an involuntary step back - that look was surprisingly scary.

"Is that all she said? Hmmm… Interesting…"

Natsu blinked again, watching her expression turn thoughtful.

"I think you should return home, Natsu. That gift she gave you means far more than that. And whether she gave it to you consciously acknowledging its immensity or not, it is proof that she will always accept you, no matter what."

"I-It is?"

Erza smiled at him, her expression turning gentle.

"Aye. Don't do her an injustice by distrusting the depth of the affection she holds for you, Natsu. She cares. Far more than she even realizes."

Natsu sighed, a happy smile making its way on to his lips.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Natsu nodded slowly.

"Thanks Erza."

He cleared his throat, glancing around at the rest of the beings milling about, now almost done with their preparations and curiously regarding their tete a tete.

The parties departed soon after, the goodbyes and farewells ringing out in the crisp winter air. As the last of the horses faded out of sight, a lone draconic figure made his way back to his quarters, immersed in thought.

His scarlet-haired friend was right. It was time.

After the next fortnight passed, he would begin his journey home.


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: You guys are awesome. Thanks for the amazing reviews and feedback! I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story! Your words are what inspire me and keep this journey going! I'm updating a day early because I'm so excited to share the next set of chapters. On that note, I know a lot of you are frustrated that Natsu and Lucy haven't met yet. **

**And you are absolutely right.**

**Looking back, I really shouldn't have dragged these parts out so much. But I got so excited while writing the arcs for the other couples (Gajeevy and Jerza especially) that I kinda got side-tracked. However, to remedy this, I'm giving you guys what you asked for - by posting 6 chapters today. **

**This also sort of ties into my plans to take a break - there's a lot going on in my life right now, and I really need a long breather to re-organize the chaos :-P. That's why my next update after this one will be on 13th March. ****I'm sorry!**** To all those who have been reviewing this fic so devotedly, thank you from the bottom of my heart, and my advance apologies for the huge gap!**

**(SPOILER ALERT! For those of you who just want to skip straight to the Nalu goodies, please read the last section in chapter 64, and the entirety of chapters 65 & 66 ;-) )**

* * *

**Part 3 - The Calm**

* * *

"Grr… I've had it! We're leaving!"

Duke Lyon did not bother looking up from his engrossing game of solitaire - he had become somewhat of an expert hand over the past one month and it was a far better option to hone his exemplary skill rather than encourage his whiny cousin's _tantrums…_

"Did you hear me Lyon?! I've had it with this God awful place! We've been here a month - a WHOLE DAMN MONTH - and we have absolutely nothing to show for it! All we've been doing is going to those wasteful tea parties and insipid dinners where those stupid courtiers either sneer at us or cower in fear…"

"That's not entirely true." Lyon interjected cooly, as he studied the card in his hand. "There are a handful of good men and women in the lower court who have treated us well - particularly Prince Garrett and his cohorts…"

"So, we've met a handful of good people in Pergrande! What an accomplishment!"

"... Not to mention, you've become quite good friends with her highness' minister of internal affairs - Loke, am I right?"

Gray slowed his pacing, shooting his cousin a begrudging look of agreement.

"And he's a good man, despite his incessant skirt chasing - a valuable ally thanks to his proximity to the Princess…" Lyon continued a little smugly.

"But what use is a valuable ally if he can't even get me an audience with her damn, hoity-toity highness…"

A low chuckle interrupted Gray's grumpy monologue, and the pair of ice mages glanced towards the door of their chamber to see an orange-haired, meticulously dressed man waltz towards them, a jaunty smile on his lips.

"Now, now my friend. Is that anyway to talk about your gracious hostess?"

Gray shot the man a taunting smirk in return.

"Gracious, my ass. Your 'benevolent' ruler has made us wait a whole damn month! She still refuses to meet with us to reveal a truce offering that _she _dragged us all the way here to discuss."

Loke adopted the most innocent expression he could.

"My, has it really been a month already? How time flies when you're among friends, eh?"

Loke chuckled again at Gray's murderous expression.

"But seriously, Prince Gray." The orange haired courtier grew solemn, his smile kinder and more sympathetic. "I understand your ire, and I do see the justice of your point. That is why I've been urging my monarch to make time for you as early as possible…"

"I know, Loke." Gray grimaced, running a hand through his disheveled raven locks. "Others in the court have told me as much. And I really am grateful - in fact, I don't want you to fall out of her highnesses good graces by being too pushy about my cause. I wouldn't even _be_ this impatient if it weren't for the fact that I've had no contact with either Juvia or Lucy despite being here for a whole month! Some of my acquaintances in Pergrande have led me to believe that the Princess is the only person who can give me answers about both of them, hence my desperation to meet her…"

Gray's brow furrowed in worry as he stared out the window. Beside him, Loke shifted uncomfortably in place before coughing gently to draw the moody Prince's attention back to the conversation.

"I come with good news, Gray. Her majesty is free tomorrow afternoon - she has requested your presence in her chambers for a private audience. Do you accept?"

Gray blinked before breaking into a bright, charming grin, his black eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Is that even a question? Of course! This is what I've been bloody waiting for…"

"Is this audience for both of us?" Lyon interjected quietly, finally placing his cards to the side completely as he turned to face the other two men in the room.

Loke shook his head, his eyes locking onto Lyons.

"Nay. Her majesty specifically requested Prince Gray, and him alone."

A look of understanding passed between Loke and Lyon, as Lyon abruptly arose from his chair.

"I have a duty to protect my Prince, sir Loke, and I am not the sort of man who shirks his duties…"

"I thought as much." Loke responded promptly, nodding respectfully to the ice mage. "That is why I offer this compromise - you will accompany Gray to the ante-chamber, and may wait for him just outside the door. But please be as silent as possible, this is not exactly per protocol, and I would _prefer_ if my monarch did not know about this."

Lyon relaxed, shooting the minister a pompous grin.

"Never fear. Discretion is my middle name."

"I don't need a babysitter." Gray scowled at the pair. "I'm Absolute Zero for God's sake - I'm sure I can take care of myself, _especially_ when pitted against a spoilt human Princess…"

Loke laughed out loud, clapping the raven-haired ice mage on his back - a mischievous smirk following his outburst of mirth.

"Do not underestimate our 'spoilt human Princess', oh Prince of Icegard. You are in for quite a surprise, I promise you that."

With those mysterious parting words, the dapper orange-haired man sauntered out of the Prince's chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voices rose and ebbed around the crackling fire pit, as the eclectic gathering of dragon warriors conversed and quarreled over events they had witnessed during the demon wars. The inhabitants of the all-mage village they were currently being hosted by observed them from afar - only a bold few venturing closer to the bonfire to speak with the merry gang.

No one, however, dared approach the lean, muscular figure standing a little distance away from the crackling campfire. His dark wings slightly shrouded him from the collection of dragon soldiers near the center of the village. He leaned against a mossy wall of a dilapidated house at the edge of the simple town, gazing up at the heavens - lost in thought and seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

So preoccupied was he, that he almost did not notice the lithe, dark-haired, feminine figure that tried to sneak up behind him.

Almost.

"You can drop that knife, little one, it will only shatter against my dragonhide…"

The figure behind him gasped, a clattering sound indicating the fact that she had, indeed, relinquished her weapon to the stony street at their feet.

"H-how did you k-know I was here?"

Natsu sighed, turning his head slightly to study the female who had walked closer to his side.

"Dragon senses are keen enough, but paired with my demon senses I am impossible to sneak up on."

"How fortunate for you…"

The young maiden spit out the words - the scowl she adorned as she glared at the cobblestone street marring her otherwise lovely features.

Natsu raised a brow, the young woman's venomous words not exactly unexpected, but still a little surprising in their intensity.

"Did the assassin's guild that hired you offer to reward you _that_ handsomely? You look particularly incensed…"

She shot him a glare, her hands clenching into fists by her side.

"I am _not_ a hired assassin…"

Natsu snorted. "And I'm a fairy's tail! Thanks to my reputation from the war, I've had at least ten assassins attempt to take my life in the past few weeks alone - you needn't feel ashamed to join that illustrious group…"

The girl gulped, looking away from him, but stubbornly stood her ground a few feet from the fearsome dragon warrior. Natsu's look softened further, as a whiff of the maiden's fright accosted his senses.

"If you are not from an assassin's guild, as you claim, then what are you doing here? Why did you wish to attack me?"

She sighed, her gaze still rooted to the floor.

"I wished to provoke you to fight…"

She trailed off, unable to continue. Natsu waited a few moments before coaxing her to speak once more.

"And?"

"I did not wish to win that fight. I meant to fail. At least, were I to perish in a battle against the infamous E.N.D himself, my townspeople would posthumously accept me as one of their own…"

Natsu let our a humorless bark of laughter, the sound reverberating in the chilly night air.

"That's the funniest reason to kill me that I've heard yet! So you see me as a trophy? A beast that, if slain, would bring glory to your name? You humans never fail to sicken me…"

"You are not a beast." The girl said quietly, looking up into his eyes. "You are just like me."

Natsu glared at her, turning fully to face her with his arms crossed menacingly across his chest.

"Oh?"

"I am a mage capable of reading any beings true emotions. And the emotions I've read from you from the moment you stepped foot in our village, are the same emotions that have haunted me my whole life - guilt, self-loathing and loneliness."

Natsu froze, a chill traveling down his spine. He looked away from the young woman, unease evident in his tense form.

"Err… you are mistaken…"

"Your soldiers fear you as much as they respect you. They either put you on a pedestal... or down in the dirt. Either way, they do not accept you for who you are. No one does. Not even your friends and family…"

"Enough." Natsu raised a hand to her lips, his breathing heavy and labored as he stared her down. The maiden's gaze held his, her own reflecting the despair in her heart so similar to his own. She gently brushed his hand aside.

"My village half fear and half respect me for my magical talent. It gives me the ability to spot the subtlest of lies… therefore, the ability to pass judgment as would a goddess. In the name of protection, I have become a prisoner in my own home. I am not permitted to leave this village without an armed escort. I am denied friends and a normal life because I must protect my person and status. At least, that is their excuse. The villager's underlying reason for isolating me is that they cannot accept me as one of them. They either see me as too gifted to approach normally… or too monstrous to be treated as a human. It is a miserable existence, and I want out."

She grasped the dragon warrior's hand, taking another step forward, her gaze still locked on his.

"Perhaps we can both get what we want? If we fight, and you slay me, I will get what I desire… and you can claim that a goddess attacked and injured you, gaining their sympathy…"

"Nay." Natsu responded gruffly, taking a step back from her. "Your plan may get you what you think you desire, but it would do me no good…"

"Then out of pity!" She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed, her entire frame trembling with the strength of her emotions. "Kill me out of pity, oh Prince of Dragons."

Natsu regarded her for a long moment, before letting out a soft sigh.

"No. Death is never the answer. Whatever your past or present, it is your duty to do your best with the life you've been given. It is precious. Too precious to be thrown away willingly…"

The girl looked up from her hands, abruptly halting her sobs. She stared at Natsu unblinkingly until the fire dragon started to squirm with unease.

At long last, she let out a manic peal of laughter.

Natsu gulped, discreetly looking about him for an excuse to escape, when the next words from the maiden's lips froze him in place.

"Those were the exact words uttered by the Princess of Pergrande…"

Natsu blinked, willing his slow wits to catch up with the conversation he was sure he had missed.

"Err. Excuse me?"

"That speech. It was almost entirely in substance… Nay, almost word-for-word the exact same speech the Princess delivered when I… Err…"

"Attempted to assassinate her too?"

"... Yes. You're not the only universally feared figure, you know! And she came to our village first."

"I do not know whether to be honored or offended that you see me as an equal of the Princess of Pergrande." Natsu deadpanned.

"That is your choice." The maiden answered him seriously. "But you might be better off choosing the first - she feels exactly the same as you and I, you see…"

Natsu stared at her, an unwilling dredge of respect for the infamous Princess arising within him, along with a tiny feeling of kinship…

"Hmph. Will you heed the advice of two extremely wise royals then, young maiden? And abandon your quest for self-destruction?"

The young woman cracked a small, hesitant smile.

"I suppose I don't have much choice anymore, do I? Can't top trying to kill the Princess _and_ END…"

The fire dragon Prince let out a roar of genuine laughter, grasping her hand as he coaxed her away from the edge of the village and towards the group gathered around the campfire.

"Agreed. So let us both heed my own advice and make the best of the time we have now, eh? Dance with me, young maiden?"

The maiden graced him with a genuine smile of her own.

"Michelle. My name is Michelle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray fumbled with the collar of his high, stuffy waistcoat. How the men of the south managed to wear so many layers in such sweltering weather mystified him no end. With another unhappy sigh, he tugged at his collar again.

"You tear that excellent garment, and I'll tear _you_ Gray."

Gray grinned unrepentantly at his disgruntled cousin.

"You could try, Lyon. I'd take you out before you took one step."

Lyon rolled his eyes, deigning not to reply as he quickened his pace. Gray followed suit with a chuckle.

"What's the hurry, cousin? Didn't Loke ask us to meet him at the foyer at high noon? We still have a half hour more."

"Loke said there were a few crucial security matters he wanted to discuss with me - you can wait in the foyer like a good boy while I sort all this out."

Gray scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as he came to an abrupt halt.

"Lyon, as much as I appreciate your looking out for me, this unreasonable level of protection irritates me no end. I was in a bloody war for God's sakes man! Do you honestly believe this Princess is worse than the numerous deadly foes I have faced during the demon wars?!"

Lyon considered his cousin, his gaze searching and critical. At last he let out a sigh, stepping closer to his Prince and glancing around surreptitiously before speaking in a hushed, hurried tone.

"Gray, in a sense she is." Lyon ignored his cousin's snort of disbelieving mirth. "Understand this, cousin. Not all your enemies will be as skilled as you in honest battle - some are simply far shrewder and more despicable than you could ever hope to be. It is _these_ foes whom you have no experience with, and who could ultimately triumph over you. As Prince of Icegard, you must learn how to tackle them, and learn this fast - least our country be put in danger. As your cousin and minister, the best I can do is protect you until the day comes when you can surmount this danger all on your own… or you gain an intelligent partner who can aid you in this regard."

Lyon leaned back, taking in Gray's wary and stunned expression with grim satisfaction. Gray frowned, trying to wrap his head around Lyon's semi-cryptic words. Lyon led him to a door and took a step back.

"This is the chamber you have been asked to wait in. Once I've rendezvoused with sir Loke, I will be nearby, but out of sight. Remember my words, cousin, and take care."

With an encouraging clap on his cousin's back, Lyon stepped away, briskly heading down the corridor in the opposite direction. Gray watched him walk away, befuddled and confused as he took a deep breath and entered the chamber to wait.


	62. Chapter 62

The tall spires of the Imperial palace of Alagesia came into view. Natsu could not help the soft smile that slowly spread over his lips.

He was home.

Entering the kingdom of Alagesia had been far more uneventful than he had expected. The dragons of his land were wary of him, as he had known they would be, but none seemed to harbor deep resentment for what he had been revealed to be during the war. Beside him, Happy maintained a cheerful, comfortable banter with the rest of the dragon warriors in his retinue. Thanks to his faithful friend, Natsu had been given all the time he had needed with his own thoughts to adjust to the task of returning home.

All too soon they reached the palace gates.

"Sire. Your parents and the rest of the dragon assembly are awaiting you in the main conference hall. If you would follow me…"

The dragon squire bowed low after delivering his message to the Dragon Prince. Natsu sighed, exchanging a glance with Happy before dispersing the rest of his small regiment.

"Lead us to them."

Happy and Natsu followed the dragon squire as he led them down the familiar hallways of his childhood home - a place which now felt alien to him, after the many years he had spent away. At last they were ushered into a large conference hall, where groups of dragons were milling about, snacking on mid-day treats and conversing in low, comfortable tones about daily business and interesting tidbits. It all looked so homely and quaint… the Natsu felt distinctly out of place. A soft touch on his shoulder jerked him out of his morbid reverie.

"Mother…"

Natsu gazed down at the dragoness he was proud to call his parent. With a soft smile he leaned down, encasing her in a warm hug, not trusting himself to speak. She understood. She embraced him back just as fiercely, tears threatening the edges of her own eyes as she whispered the words she had longed to say for so long.

"Welcome home, son."

Natsu released her gently, drawing back to glance about them. His father and sister stood nearby, identical warm, welcoming smiles on their faces - although his sire bore an additional mischievous twinkle in his eye. Natsu smiled back at both of them, looking down at his beloved mother once more, guilt causing a lump to form in his throat.

"I-I should have come sooner…"

"W-we would've." Happy interjected softly, his paw pressed protectively on Natsu's bicep as he floated by his dragon companion's side. "I-It was just that we wanted to make sure…"

"Hush, now, both of you. You came when you were ready. That is the most I can ask for, my dears."

Grandine beamed at both of them, washing away any remnants of guilt the pair might have had.

Igneel snorted, interrupting the soft reunion with his own two cents. "Hmph. You may be forgiving, Grandine, but I still think this little imp should've dragged his sorry hide back home waayyy sooner."

Natsu grinned back, a retort ready on his lips.

"No one asked your opinion, you old fire farter!"

"What happened to all that respect you showed me during the war, boy?"

"Huh. You got way too used to that, father - it's high time I remedied that. Not to mention I must re-establish my title as Master Prankster…"

"Oye! That was my title, fire brat!"

"Now, now, are you two fighting already?" The sweet yet oddly menacing voice floated over to the rowdy fire dragon father-son duo - prompting both males to jerk away from each other with identical panicked expressions.

"Ah, little Mira, there you are…"

"M-Mira! What're you doing here?…"

Mira beamed at Natsu, clapping her hands in glee.

"Ohhh, don't you know yet? Oh, may I tell him Grandine?!"

Grandine smiled, a little surprised by the elven Queen's fervor.

"Err… I don't see why not…"

"We're holding a welcome home ball for you, Natsu!" Mira squealed, bobbing in place in her excitement. "Exactly two days from today…"

Natsu grimaced.

"Err… That's really not necessary…"

"Nonsense! Plus it would be an excellent time for you to meet some perfectly lovely dragonesses…"

Natsu internally groaned. That was what he had been afraid of.

"No."

"Oh?" Mira continued unfazed. "Well, no matter, there will be lots of other magical females there, you'll have plenty of opportunities to…"

Natsu could feel his quick temper rise to the surface.

"NO."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me you were into males, dear Natsu?"

"NOOO, dammit Mira! You know that's not what I meant!"

Mira frowned, finally reigning in her exuberance.

"But Natsu, wouldn't you like to find your bonded?"

Natsu sighed, closing his eyes as he willed the anger in his system down. A few deep breaths later, he opened his eyes, forcing a pleasant smile on his face as he turned and bowed formally to the elven Queen.

"I'm honored that you are so excited about my welcome home ball, and for your sake, I hope you will find it a pleasant night."

With those un-Natsu like words, the fire dragon made his hasty escape, his stunned family watching him and his familiar leave post-haste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gray squirmed in the plush chair, glancing around the room as he let out yet another disgruntled huff.

It had been an hour since his cousin had left him at the entrance to the chamber he was now settled in, and there had been no sign of anyone approaching him after that. He had peeked out of the door numerous times, only to find a deserted corridor with not a soul in sight. There was only one other door within the chamber, and in his boredom he had tried that too - only to find it locked.

Gray sighed, thumping his head against the high back of the chair he sat in as his thoughts once again drifted to her.

Juvia.

For some reason, Lyon's cryptic words had caused a spasm of fear to ripple through him on behalf of the beautiful mermaid. He knew she had some close connection with Pergrande - she had always been vague on the details - and Gray now dreaded what could have happened to her. Had she heard something she shouldn't have? Meddled in an affair she was not supposed to and got caught? Had some despicable courtier caused her harm? If she had poked her head in where she was not supposed to, it most probably would have been to acquire information Gray had requested of her - so in a way if something had happened to her, it was undoubtedly his fault…

Gray shuddered, praying to every God he knew that she was alright. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Over the course of their correspondence, he had seen a different side of Juvia - warm, funny, tender and considerate - all while being so sharp and intelligent. He had often leaned on her for advice in many of his hardest decisions. He had felt a pang of guilt when he had consulted her about his intention to offer Lucy his hand, knowing just how deeply she felt about him. He had been awed by her response - not only had she supported his decision, she had encouraged him. The underlying, deep affection she bore for him was evident in every line of her return epistle - she always put him and his desires first. Since the day he had received that letter, it had occupied a place of honor in his breast pocket. In truth, Gray felt unworthy to be loved by one such as her. Her quirks were adorable, her person as entrancing as any hot-blooded male could desire, and her heart as pure as the snow that blanketed his nation year round. She deserved better than he.

Lucy on the other hand…

As lovely as the young human maiden would have undoubtedly grown to be, he already felt a cooling of that youthly ardor he had harbored for her. The fact that she had not bothered to pass on information of her well-being to him or any of their other magical friends upset him far more than he let on - he was not as easily forgiving as his flame-wielding dragon friend. Not to mention the fact that she had not attempted to contact him once during his month in Pergrande - despite the fact that she, as a noble woman, would certainly have known of his stay in the capital. Gray sighed, rising from his seat to pace the room once more. He reached the stained glass, sealed window, staring at the patterns unseeingly as once again lost himself in his confusing thoughts. The Prince of Icegard was so absorbed in his reflections, that the usually keen and alert man did not notice the locked door in the chamber click open, and a feminine figure gracefully slip in.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Prince Gray."

Gray froze in place. That voice…

He whirled around, his gaze instantly falling on the gorgeous, regally-attired young woman, with a delicate crown balanced atop her lustrous golden locks. Her eyes shone with kind affection and joy as she regarded him, although an underlying fire within their depths slightly unnerved Gray. Her lips were twisted in a smirk as she opened them to address him.

"Once you are quite finished gawking, shall we get down to business, your majesty?"

Gray burst into a loud bout of laughter.

Lucy watched him, a bemused expression on her face, as he let out all the stress, tension and worry that had been holding him captive for the past month. At last, she let out a rather impatient huff, glaring at him as she crossed her arms across her buxom chest.

"Are you done?"

Gray subdued his mirth to low chuckles as he shot the golden-haired beauty an impish grin.

"Almost…"

Lucy could not help the upward quirk of her lips as she sighed in resignation.

"I don't understand why you men react this way to the news that I am the Princess. That iron idiot Gajeel laughed for three minutes straight…"

Gray smiled fondly down at the young woman. It had been years - he had forgotten just how mesmerizing she was in her own way. Akin to a ray of sunshine, she shone with warmth… and her entire aura suggested that she arose from intense fiery origins. An involuntary shudder passed through him as he noted, once again, the fire that burned beneath her cool facade. Unbidden, his cousin's warning of beings far shrewder and more despicable than him arose to mind…

But this was Lucy, it was ridiculous of him to think of her in the same vein as those horrendous courtiers his cousin had probably been referring to.

Wasn't it?

"I guess it's just hard to envision you in the role, Lucy, although the rumors now make perfect sense." Gray began, attempting to mimic his suave, teasing manner of old to ease his own discomfort. "Only you could combine the grace of a royal with the petulance of a child…"

Lucy laughed, the sound charming and sweet. Gray relaxed a little, his own answering grin sincere. Lucy looked up at him, an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for a month to meet. There was just so much to do…"

"Nay, say no more. I understand."

Her smile widened. "I hope you made good use of the time? Became well acquainted with the nobles? Made a few allies?"

"Err… does Loke count?"

The deadpan look she gave him provoked Gray into another bout of good-natured chortling.

"Oh Gray." She sighed as his mirth subsided once more. "I can see you are a warrior Prince more than an able administrator…"

"Hey!"

"But that can be remedied." She frowned at a sheet of parchment she had picked up from a table nearby, her words more to herself than to him. "Although we shall have to start very soon. Heaven knows we won't have much time for such niceties afterwards."

"Err… Lucy? I don't follow."

Lucy looked up, her keen, piercing gaze arresting Gray's, and throwing him into a tumult of emotions - not all pleasant.

"Gray, would you like to know why I called you here?"

The Prince of Icegard nodded, not trusting himself to speak under the influence of the ominous feeling that had settled in his gut.

"It has been too long since the isolation of your kingdom from its southern roots. It is high time that we, as the next generation of rulers, remedied this grave situation."

Lucy paused, tossing the parchment she had been perusing casually to the side as she made her way to the divan pushed up against the wall of the small chamber. She flopped onto the cushiony seat, reclining in a fully relaxed pose, and giving Gray a full view of her voluptuous figure. A view he would have enjoyed, had he not been transfixed by the chilling and ruthless look in her eyes.

"After much thought and research, I have decided that the best way to integrate Icegard back into the Pergrande Kingdom's fold would be to form an alliance."

Gray frowned.

"Oh?"

"Be my King-consort, Gray."

Gray noted with a shiver down his spine how she had not worded the sentence as a request.

"I-I am honored by your request, Lucy." Gray grit out, the feeling of dread in his gut intensifying. "But I'd only feel comfortable taking such a monumental decision after talking to Juvia first… Where is she, by the by?"

"Hmmm… You consent to this union then? Perfect. We have much to do. The wedding will take place in a week's time, and I must make the announcement in court tomorrow. Not to mention you will have to begin administrative training this very evening…"

Lucy rose from the couch, heading to the entrance of the chamber where she was halted by a firm grip on her forearm.

"W-what? I-I didn't agree… Nevermind - Lucy, you haven't answered my question about Juvia. Where is she? Why haven't I heard from her?"

Lucy looked away from him, her interest suddenly absorbed by a speck of dirt on the rug beneath their feet.

"I do not know." She finally spoke, her tone surprisingly cold. "But surely you have spies apart from her who can get you the information you need?"

Gray growled, his grip on the maiden tightening.

"Juvia was not a spy. She is my friend! _Our_ friend, Lucy!"

Lucy looked up at this, her gaze locking with Gray's and conveying a rage so ferocious that the raven-haired Prince released his hold on her to take an involuntary step back.

"Really?" She hissed, her eyes blazing with fury. "A friend whom you used to obtain insider information about the Pergrande courts? Do not fool yourself. You used her."

Gray paled as he felt a blanket of horror envelope him.

"N-no. It's not like that…"

"I would like you to forget about her, Gray. She was a distraction."

Gray felt the blood in his veins freeze over.

"Wait. Why did you say _'was'_?"

Lucy continued callously, ignoring his words. "Never mind. We have more important things to discuss such as the combining of our two kingdoms, and the welfare of our citizens…"

"Juvia is more important to me than any of that." Gray rejoined quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lucy whirled about, leveling a scathing look at the raven-haired mage.

"Then you are more of a fool than I thought. As a ruler, do you not understand that it is your kingdom first, before your heart? You cannot afford to fall in love, Gray…"

Gray grit his teeth as his temper rose.

"That is not true. What use would I be as a ruler if I could not even experience so pure and transforming an emotion as love? I'd become a heartless tyrant… Such as you seem determined to become…"

Lucy let out a low growl, stalking nearer to stand toe to toe with her old friend.

"Careful, Prince Gray." She hissed. "Your infatuation for that mermaid has blinded you to reality."

"No, Lucy. What I felt for _you_ was an infatuation." The words flowed easily from his lips, as the truth within his heart that he had long denied, finally unburdened itself. "And now that I see who you truly are - all I can feel is pity. My heart is hers. It always has been, and always will be. I'm sorry Lucy, but our wedding will never happen."

Lucy stared at him, her gaze blank and her face expressionless. Gray felt a pang of sadness as he gazed upon her. He did not love her, but he still cared for her - no matter how twisted and despicable she seemed to have become. She would always be his friend, after all.

He was startled by the cold, mocking titter she suddenly let out, a cruel smirk twisting her lovely features.

"You really are a fool, dear Gray. What a pity. I had hoped for at least a little more challenge… But to admit your true feelings straight to my face? What an amateur move! You have given me the key to controlling you…"

Gray grunted as a pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed his wrists and forced them together, a tell-tale click letting him know his hands had been chained. With a growl, Gray merely amped up his ice magic… only to find absolutely nothing happening.

"W-what is this?" He gasped, struggling against his bonds.

"Magic-cancelling chains. Effective, are they not? I've found them quite handy when dealing with human mages…"

"Release me, Lucy! Or else…" Gray leveled a fierce glare at the young Princess that many a battle-hardened warrior had recoiled from. Lucy merely regarded him with a bored expression.

"No. We are going to be wed - whether you will it or not." Lucy responded, her voice even and emotionless. She nodded discreetly to the guard now standing behind Gray.

"Over my dead body…"

Lucy's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"No, Gray. If anything, it would be over _Juvia's_ dead body."

Gray paused in his attempts, his fury reaching a peak as Lucy's cruel words filtered through his scattered thoughts.

"_What_ _did_ _you say?" _

"You're beloved is dying, Gray." Lucy continued mercilessly. "Your great 'love' is all for naught. If you behave, I will keep her alive for as long as I can and will let you see her from time to time."

"YOU BITCH! WHERE IS SHE?!"

The chains around his wrists tightened, as the burly guard holding him yanked him farther away from Lucy, towards the entrance of the room. Another two guards quickly walked in, assisting the first as he struggled to move the furious royal out of the chamber.

"Ah, ah, ah! Behave, Gray. Remember - it is entirely in your hands whether she survives… or perishes."

With another cruel smirk, the Princess of Pergrande turned her back on the heart-broken Prince of Icegard as he was dragged away, hurling insults and death-threats amidst his heart-wrenching sobs.


	63. Chapter 63

Gray stared bleary-eyed at his prison door. He strained against his restraints once more, the now familiar feeling of magic draining out of his system instantly kicking in with the slightest of movements. With an exhausted sigh, he let his head fall back against the damp wall of his dungeon.

His heart ached.

He had been betrayed by a person he had considered a friend. He had no idea what had become of his cousin, although he prayed his wily minister had been shrewd enough to escape. But most of all…

He desperately wished to find Juvia.

With a groan he closed his eyes, a few tears escaping him as his thoughts once again locked on the memory of the loving, exuberant, beautiful mermaid. The idea that she would soon be gone from this world wrenched his soul and steeped his entire being in agony.

He had to save her. No matter what. Surely he could… if only he could escape from this damn prison…

A quiet click of the door's lock reverberated in the dingy enclosed space of his dungeon cell. He grit his teeth as he leaned forward, prepared to put up as much resistance as he could towards his jailors, and perhaps escape in the process.

He never got the chance to carry out his reckless plan. For instead of the burly guards he had been expecting, a man and a woman stealthily slipped into his prison. Gray blinked in dumbstruck surprise at his unexpected guests.

"C-cana? L-lyon?"

"Shhh!" His cousin admonished, hurrying to his Prince's side immediately. "The guards cannot be alerted to our presence! We had more than enough headaches sneaking in - we do not need to add more on our way out!"

Gray just blinked, the fatigue and strain of the past day catching up to him.

"W-what are you d-doing here? I-I thought you would be on your way back to Icegard by now…"

Lyon threw him a disbelieving look as he reached for the manacles binding his cousin to the wall.

"I may think you a bratty, spoiled child, dear cousin, but surely you don't think I would abandon my Prince for such petty reasons as tha… OWW!"

Lyon fell back from the chains with a yelp. Cana, who had been watching their exchange and Lyon's attempt with amusement, snorted at the minister's unmanly squeak.

"Those be magic-canceling chains. Ya can't jus take em off like tha. Here, lemme show ya tha trick."

With a complicated swirl of gestures and pokes, the chains binding Gray finally clattered to the stone floor of his cell. Cana swore softly under her breath as she took a closer look at the instruments that had held Gray captive for the past few hours.

"She coated em with magic drain? Damn, she means business…"

Lyon had stepped forward the moment Gray was free, trying to heave his cousin off the cold floor and back onto his feet. As much as Gray tried to assist in that crucial endeavor, the extreme emotional turmoil combined with the physical strain he had undergone over the past day had left him more weak-limbed and light-headed than he cared to admit. He couldn't stand without assistance for more than a few minutes, falling to the ground with a colorful string of swears and curses as soon as his legs gave way.

Lyon threw a helpless look at Cana. "He's disoriented. We can't get out fast enough with him in this state."

"Don blame 'im" Cana muttered, rummaging in a pouch attached to her curvy waist. "He's been drained of his magic fer _hours_. It's a miracle he's still conscious."

She extracted a vial of a lime green mixture, promptly handing the concoction to the groaning raven-haired man.

"Here ya go sweetie. Drink up."

Gray barely spared the vial a glance before he downed its contents in one gulp. He sputtered and cursed for a solid minute, after the foul liquid hit his throat.

"What the fuck was that, Cana?"

But before he could voice more vehement protests, Gray felt an instantaneous relief, as his magic returned to his veins in a heady rush.

"Yer salvation." Cana retorted curtly, making her way back to the prison's entrance. "Now get yer lazy ass off tha floor - we don have much time."

Both men hastened to follow the brown-haired beauty as she expertly led them out of the labyrinth-like dungeons. At last they reached the end of their journey, opening a small, rickety wooden door to enter the edge of a dark wooded area. Cana took a deep breath, leaning against a tree for support as the men plopped onto the grass for a brief rest. Gray endeavored to catch his breath, cursing the poison still lingering in his veins for weakening him far more than he was used too.

"Cana?"

Cana acknowledged Gray with a curious glance.

"Thanks for saving me."

Cana just rolled her eyes, hiding her pleased smirk.

"Yer jus lucky Loke contacted me in time. I found yer crazy cousin here tryin ta charge tha castle all by himself."

Gray threw a grateful glance at his cousin who waved him off with a put upon air of annoyance. Cana glanced in amusement between the pair, her gaze growing somber as she took in the aura of darkness still weighing heavy on her old friend.

"Gray - what's botherin ya?"

Gray grimaced, standing up and stretching his limbs before deigning to answer her.

"What's bothering me? Apart from the fact that one of our good friends has turned into a ruthless tyrant who threw me into a dungeon without a second thought?"

Cana smothered a smile.

"Ta be fair, ya shouldn have been caught in tha first place, yer the fuckin famous Absolute Zero ain't ya?"

"GRR… Why do people think that makes me some manner of invincible super hero?!" The raven-haired mage cried out, exasperated.

Cana laughed heartlessly. "Okay, keep yer breeches on, ya perv. I was jus pullin yer leg. There's somethin botherin ya far more than what Lucy jus did ta ya - now spit it out."

Gray took a deep breath, unable to hold back his worry and grief any longer.

"Before Lucy imprisoned me, she said something about… about Juvia… dying? She was lying, right?"

The grave, sorrowful look Cana offered him said it all.

Gray's world stopped.

"_Where_ _is she_?! I need to see her… she can't… how?"

Cana sighed, closing her eyes for a long moment.

"Are ya sure ya wanna see her?"

"Yes." Gray answered without hesitation. "I must. I need her…"

Cana nodded in the eastern direction of the woods they stood on the edge of.

"Well then. Ya go thru tha clump o bushes ova there. Straight thru and you'll find her." Cana paused, her gaze hard as she fixed it on Gray's. "But ya betta prepare yerself - cause what yer gonna see ain't gonna be pretty…"

Gray paled, his entire form trembling with worry and sorrow. Cana sighed once more, taking a few hesitant steps in the opposite direction.

"Yer cousin an I'll wait in my cabin yonder. We'll give you two a moment alone. Ta… say yer goodbyes…"

With those solemn words, Cana steered an equally sober Lyon away towards her humble abode. Gray watched them for a long moment, steeling himself for what was to come. He turned on his heel, stepping through the underbrush purposefully…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment he stepped through the bushes, his gaze landed upon her.

Gray's heart experienced the strangest paradox of emotions in that one, fated instant.

On one hand, the immense joy of seeing her again after so many long, lonely years radiated through him - but it was a bitter contrast to the agonizing despair he felt as he took in her form.

Her once thick, luscious blue locks hung limp on her frail shoulders. Her figure was nothing more than skin and bones - her delicate legs tapering into a tattered and half-deformed mermaid's tail, a mockery of the shimmering, glowing appendage he had seen on her so many years before. She sat on the riverbank, leaning against a willow tree, her dull, aqua-hued eyes arrested by the cool, serene waters of the pond beside her. The wildlife of the forest remained ominously quiet, a certain sixth sense allowing them to understand the sobering true nature of the mermaid's state.

She was on death's door.

"Juvia…"

His voice came out as a strangled whisper as he forced his limbs to function despite the crushing fear and grief that overwhelmed him. He took one laborious step forward - terrified that if he moved to fast she may disappear from his sight altogether.

The mermaid slowly shifted her head, her dull eyes at last meeting his. A spark of recognition flared in her aqua orbs, and for a brief second a shadow of her exuberance, joy and love of old flashed across her face… But the very next instant it faded, a look of defeated timidity left in its wake.

"Gray-darling?"

The endearment struck him forcefully - whatever pain she was in, she had not forgotten him or the profound feelings she held for him. His heart beat a broken thud as he quickly crossed the remaining distance between them, coming to a crouch beside her as he placed a timid hand on her shoulder, terrified to touch her anymore least she crumble beneath his fingertips.

"What happened to you?"

Juvia struggled to offer him the radiant smile she used to, his grip unconsciously tightening when he witnessed the trembling smile she could muster.

"Nothing that Gray darling has to worry about."

Gray took a deep breath, willing down the rage that arose as a thought occurred to him.

"D-did she do this to you?"

"W-what? W-what does Gray darling mean?"

Gray's eyes blazed with fury.

"Did that damn Princess do this to you Juvia? I'll kill her…"

Juvia blinked, an expression of understanding finally making its way on her face as the pieces clicked. She smiled at her beloved, raising a frail, delicate hand to trace the contours of his handsome face.

"Does Gray darling mean Lucy? No. She did not do anything to Juvia, she has been nothing but kind to her…"

Gray grimaced, unable to believe her soft words.

"Are you sure? From what she put me through just now I can't believe her capable of 'kindness' anymore…"

Juvia smiled, the gesture lighting up her otherwise withered appearance.

"Juvia knows Lucy's actions may sometimes be… dramatic. But Lucy means well…"

Gray snorted, as Juvia indulged in a light laugh, soon curtailed by the strain it put on her extremely weakened form. Gray gazed upon her with heartbroken concern, his other hand seeking hers out to grip it tightly.

"Then how?..."

"Can Juvia confess something?"

Gray held her gaze, the intensity of his look causing the frail mermaid's form to shiver in anticipation… a fact that confused her.

"Anything." He said, his voice a low rasp.

Juvia took a shuddering breath before whispering the words she had hoped she would have the chance to say to her beloved Gray before she passed on.

"Juvia is so happy she got to see you this one last time. She is not long for this world… and I wanted you to know that I love you so much - and although I know you never have, and never will return my feelings the same way, I'm so happy you were my friend. A-are my friend. Your friendship is so precious to Juvia…"

Gray did not miss the way she had spoken about her love for him in the first person. It was proof of the depth of her affection for him. Affection he felt that he did not deserve - not after the way he had ignored his own true feelings towards her for so damn long. Had he just been more honest with himself, they could have had so much time… time they could have been enjoying together.

But he was finally done being a coward.

"Juvia. I love you."

The words he spoke were low and soft, but firm and filled with passion - the depth of the bond he felt for the angelic creature before him evident in his intense look and his loving tone. Juvia gasped, unable or unwilling to comprehend the momentous words he had just uttered.

"W-what did Gray darling say?"

"That I love you, Juvia. I always have… I've just been far too frightened to accept it, and far too much of a coward to act on it."

Juvia's face fell for a moment, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Gray darling is afraid of his love for Juvia? Or is he afraid of Juvia?"

Gray sighed, cradling her face firmly in his hands, stroking her soft cheeks with his thumbs as he gently coaxed her to look into his eyes.

"Neither, dear one. I was afraid of... not deserving you... I was afraid I would never be enough. But I now realize how foolish I was - for is it not a blessing that one so perfect as yourself loves me _as I am_? I wasted precious time pushing you away - time in which I should have held you close, and confessed how much I love you. What I should have done - and what I swear to do from this day forth - is to strive to be worthy of you, Juvia. But I need your help. I need _you_. Please, _please_ don't die…"

Tears filled Gray's orbs as his entire form began to tremble with his suppressed grief. He broke down, burying his face in her lap, sobbing uncontrollably as the stunned mermaid he lay upon struggled to collect herself.

"Kiss me, Gray darling…"

The words escaped unbidden from her lips, her own shocked expression proof of how stunned she was by her own boldness. Gray looked up from her lap, his own face displaying his surprise. The moment his eyes met her shy, embarrassed ones, he nodded eagerly. He clambered to his knees and slipped a hand gently behind her head, cradling the back of her head in his wide hand. He tilted her head back, pressed his lips to hers, and did as she asked, pouring all his love and devotion into the gesture. After a moment's hesitation, Juvia began to respond to his kiss enthusiastically.

So absorbed in tasting and feeling each other were the mermaid and man, that they did not even notice the gentle glow when it began.

In a matter of moments Juvia's entire body was ablaze - the colors surrounding her representing all shades of a rainbow. Juvia broke the kiss with a gasp as unimaginable power flowed through her veins, the heady rush making her go limp in her beloved's arms. Gray held her tightly, watching the swirling, colorful sparks surrounding her with a mixture of panic and awe. At last the fireworks subsided, leaving Juvia trembling and breathing hard in Gray's arms.

And entirely healthy again.

Gray let out a shout of joy as he squeezed her in a desperate, tight embrace, tears of relief cascading down his cheeks unchecked.

"Juvia… You're back to normal…"

"Nay, Gray darling."

Gray froze, drawing back in a panic, his eyes flitting up and down her form as he frantically scanned her.

"Juvia! Does it hurt somewhere? Where? Is there anything I can get you to make it feel better? Anything I can do? Or perhaps I should…"

He was silenced by a slender finger pressed to his lips and a light, giddy giggle that sounded as angelic and beautiful as the chiming of fairy bells to the distraught ice mage.

"Calm down, Gray darling! Juvia is fine - more than fine, actually." She beamed at him, the radiance of her look almost blinding. "My power has not only been restored - it has been enhanced. Just as legends of the curse have foretold…"

"Legends? Curse? What is all that about, Juvia?"

The mermaid sighed, saved from responding by a loud grumble from her stomach. She blushed as Gray chuckled, his expression fond as he coaxed her embarrassed gaze back to his.

"Nevermind for now, we must first get you somewhere safe for a hearty repast. I think we'll have plenty of time later to talk about all that and more, wouldn't you agree Juvia darling?"

Juvia gazed into his eyes, a mixture of shyness, awe and ardor in her look. She pulled him down slowly, a natural shyness overtaking her at the heated look he transfixed her with. She pressed her lips to his hesitantly, the action spurring him to take over the embrace, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

"About damn time."

Gray froze, a low growl arising unbidden from his lips. He slowly released Juvia, pulling her behind him protectively as he turned around to face the speaker.

There she stood. The Princess of Pergrande. But in stark contrast to her earlier regal attire and haughty, aloof manner, she was now attired in a peasants breeches and coat, her expression gentle and joyful. A warm smile adorned her face and she had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Gray returned her amused look with a vicious glare, half of his form taking on the traits of his demon slayer heritage as he prepared to defeat her.

"Stand down ya idiot. Lucy ain't gonna do anythin more ta ya - ain't that right _Princess_..."

Lucy grinned sheepishly as she pointedly ignored the admonishing glare the buxom, brown-haired beauty leveled at her whilst Cana stepped through the bushes to stand by Lucy's right.

"I _told_ you that plan was overdoing it, Lucy. We could have accomplished all this with far less drama and heartache had we gone with the plan I suggested…"

Levy emerged from the bushes on Lucy's left side, her arms folded across her chest and an adorable pout on her face.

"Can't exactly agree with ya there, shrimp. That damn icicle put Juvia through enough - a little bit of revenge was definitely in order."

Gajeel grumbled, entering on the heels of the petite, incensed fairy.

"My point exactly!" Lucy chirped.

"NO. Your quarrel with him does not give you the right to coat his chains in magic drain, Lucy!"

"But Levy dear…"

"You all must be joking…"

Another voice added to the chaos in the grotto, as Lyon stepped through the underbrush, an amused Loke close on his heels.

"_That_ is Juvia?! Oh gods of ice and snow! Why would a goddess such as her choose my idiotic cousin?! There is no justice in this universe!"

"That, Sir Lyon, is a sentiment I entirely sympathize with. Far too many times has a maiden fair and sweet refused to be mine simply because some uncouth plebeian beat me to the punch…"

"_Or_ she just didn't feel like being forced to punch you in the kisser when you inevitably ran off again after _another_ 'fair and sweet' maiden…"

"My harsh yet bewitching Princess! You know my heart belongs to you, and only to you, dear one!"

Cana chortled as Lucy let out a long suffering sigh. Juvia giggled, Gajeel and Levy executed identical eye rolls, and Lyon merely looked confused.

None were as confused as Gray, however.

"WOULD SOMEONE KINDLY EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Gray bellowed at the top of his lungs, utterly lost and very annoyed by the fact that all his old friends seemed to be enjoying this joke at his expense.

A soft comforting touch on his arm had him relaxing involuntarily, as he turned back to look into his beloved's eyes.

"Juvia understands Gray darling's confusion. She will explain all back in the palace. And Princess Lucy will explain the plan she did not tell Juvia of… right, your majesty?"

Juvia directed an annoyed, pointed look at the golden-haired monarch, who nodded vigorously in return, eager to return to the good graces of the ice-water duo.

The remaining occupants of the grotto slowly dispersed, Cana and Loke heading to her cottage to exchange gossip over a drink, whilst Gajeel and Levy bid farewell to finish a mission for the Protectors. Lucy led the remaining beings back to her castle.

Their adventure had just begun.


	64. Chapter 64

"So everything Lucy did was part of a scheme to get me to realize my feelings for Juvia?"

Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Lyon sat around a round table, the intimate group of four having just finished a scrumptious meal in one of the smaller dining rooms in Lucy's castle.

Gray scowled, a little miffed by how easily he had been manipulated.

"Locking Gray darling in the dungeon with magic drain on his chains was entirely unnecessary! Lucy should not have used such extreme measures on Juvia's beloved…"

The mermaid glared at the monarch, her arms folded across her chest and her lips pressed in a thin line.

Lucy regarded her friend with an apologetic air.

"I understand your ire, dear Juvia, but let me explain the situation from my perspective. I had attempted to imprison a powerful mage, one who could have quite easily broken out of my jail had he been allowed to wield his full strength."

"But why imprison Gray darling in the first place?..."

"Because, dear Juvia, I needed him to understand the gravity of the situation he had stumbled into. The court of Icegard would not have prepared him for the worst he could have experienced in Pergrande, and despite his month long contact with our courts, he had not gained as much knowledge of its dark underbelly as I had hoped. What I gave him was a simple taste of what could be, as you well know my dear friend…"

Lucy directed a pointed look at Juvia. The mermaid frowned, but her expression was one more of confusion than ire.

"I'm sure Gray darling has done all he could... Who did you befriend in your month here, my beloved?"

"Prince Garrett and a few of his friends approached me… I suppose I could call them my friends…"

Juvia's frown deepened.

"But in the high court?"

"Err… does Loke count?"

Juvia's expression transformed into one of disbelief. She gaped at her lover for a few minutes, before turning back to Lucy, her earlier ire replaced with a sheepish look.

"Juvia agrees with Princess Lucy."

"Hey!" Gray glowered, glancing between the pair.

"Fear not, dear Juvia." Lyon interrupted, brushing Gray aside unceremoniously. "Where my idiot cousin failed, I have been successful. For the sake of our noble nation of Icegard, I have befriended Sir Richard of the high court!"

Juvia regarded him timidly.

"That is a good start, Sir Lyon, but Sir Richard…"

"When the heck did you do that, Lyon?" Gray interrupted belligerently.

"Whilst you were busy sulking over your inability to contact Princess Lucy and this beauteous angel - Lady Juvia!"

"You're asking for a thrashing, cousin!"

"Oh, don't fool yourself Gray! Despite your fearsome reputation, you could never defeat me. I am your senior after all, in every respect."

"Yeah. You're a senior citizen alright - I could pummel you in my sleep!"

"Arrogant little…"

"Pompous old…"

"ENOUGH!"

Lucy's irritated bark echoed in the small chamber.

"Sir Lyon. Prince Gray. If you had allowed Juvia to speak, you would have found that neither of you has done a stellar job of making allies in Pergrande! Loke is my minister of Internal Affairs - he is an honorary high court member, and is entirely dependent on me. In a situation in court where you would require true support, he would be useless. As for Sir Richard…"

"He is similar to Loke, in a sense." Juvia interjected softly. "He has a strong sense of loyalty to the crown and never goes against any of Lucy's decisions. He goes out of his way to support them, in fact…"

Gray noticed the flash of anger in Lucy's eyes, that was gone before he could really question it. He shook his head in an effort to clear his thoughts.

"But wouldn't making allies with people who support Lucy be a good thing?"

"Nay." Lucy scoffed. "To wield true power in the Pergrande courts, you need to have the support of my opposition. People such as Princess Orga…"

"That old lady!?" Gray gawked, sharing an uncomfortable glance with his now subdued cousin. "She nearly ripped my head off for just _looking_ in her direction!"

"And that's what makes her a force to be reckoned with." Lucy said quietly. "She does not even fear _you_ Gray. She hates me for reasons I am unable to fathom… but were I, or any of my friends, able to gain her support - we would then be unstoppable against my father and his military strength."

An uneasy quiet fell in the chamber as all the beings gathered absorbed Lucy's words. At last, Lucy herself broke the spiraling silence.

"Let us put all that aside for now, Prince Gray." She began gently. "What I would rather discuss with you is the reason I requested you to come to Pergrande…"

"I thought the reason was to trick and imprison me to get me to stop being an idiot in love." Gray shot back, his lips quirking up into an unbidden smile.

"That was one of the reasons, I'll admit." Lucy retorted with a snicker. "But not the only one. I wished to open a main trading route with the kingdom of Icegard."

Both Lyon and Gray looked surprised. Of all the outcomes, they had never dreamed of such a favorable one for Icegard. Gray nearly stumbled over himself to agree, Lyon right on his heels.

"Yes! Sounds like a good idea to me."

"What a splendid idea, your majesty! My uncle, the King of Icegard, would welcome such a unifying move!"

For some reason, their enthusiastic replies caused Lucy's face to fall and a disappointed sigh to escape her lips. Before she could respond, however, a third, soft yet firm voice spoke up.

"As a well-wisher of the people of Icegard, may Juvia voice her opinion?"

Juvia addressed the question to Gray, but her gaze was fixed on Lucy, her look wary as she took in the monarch's blank expression. Gray turned towards his beloved, a tender, warm smile on his handsome face.

"You may voice your opinion as my fiancé - the future Queen of Icegard."

Juvia blushed a deep crimson, her gaze momentarily shifting to her beloved, the love in their hearts mirrored in each other's eyes. With a shy cough, Juvia wrenched herself away from her lover's tender gaze, turning to face Lucy with a far bolder and confident stance.

"Your majesty wishes to open a trading route between Pergrande and Icegard? Juvia assumes it is the main trading route - through many lands loyal to the Pergrande crown - is that correct?"

Lucy smiled. "Correct."

Juvia smiled in return, the pleasant expression marred by the fire burning in her eyes.

"The kingdom of Icegard has long been isolated from your large empire, and all manner of false rumors about them abound in your lands and those lands loyal to you. What guarantee have the Icegardians that they can use that route in peace? If any people of the lands loyal to Pergrande attacked them, how could the royal families of both kingdoms ascertain who is truly at fault?"

Lucy's smile broadened into a grin. "Very well then, I will assign soldiers along the entire route to ensure the safety of travellers from both kingdoms. Reasonable?"

Lyon and Gray, who were watching the exchange with utter fascination, endeavoured to add their two cents.

"That sounds reasonable, I guess…" Gray scratched his chin, glancing at his cousin for assistance.

Lyon frowned, his attention absorbed by the mermaid by Gray's side, who had a cautiously blank expression on her own visage.

"I can't help but feel that there is something we are still missing…"

Juvia raised a dainty hand to silence both men, her gaze still trained on the golden-haired Princess.

"That would satisfy Lucy's side of the bargain. Listen now to Juvia's."

Lucy leaned forward, her grin now impossibly wide.

"I'm listening…"

"Whilst the main route will be open to all, and publicly advertised, two smaller routes - one through the mountains and one through the forests - must _secretly_ be opened as well. They will be _only_ for the mages of Pergrande and Icegard to commute to and fro."

Gray and Lyon looked utterly impressed, the raven-haired Prince unable to stop the huge, proud grin sneaking up on his face.

But Juvia was not done.

"Additionally," continued the clever mermaid, a sparkle of mirth in her eyes. "Juvia insists that the 'secret' status report Lucy would normally receive from her soldiers on guard along the public route, must be copied - word for word - and delivered to Juvia's hands as well."

Lucy sat back in her chair, a sly smirk working its way onto her visage.

"But what if my men were to 'forget' that onerous task, once in a while?"

Juvia shot Lucy a sugary sweet smile.

"Why, then an 'accident' would take place in Icegard - and a few of the Pergrande traders would probably be found guilty of treason to the Icegardian crown - giving Icegard perfect reason to shut down _only_ the public trading route."

Lucy let out a loud bellow.

"You would use my own soldiers to spy on me, and then threaten me with my own citizens if I do not keep my end of the bargain? Well played, dear Juvia. Or should I say... Queen of Icegard?"

Juvia dropped her ferocious facade, a meeker, softer smile over taking her lips.

"Juvia apologizes for being so forward…"

"Nay, old friend! Your terms were shrewd and intelligent! The manner in which you proposed them was worthy of a royal… I accept every one of them."

Lucy winked at the two stunned men seated beside Juvia.

"Icegard is going to be in good hands."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two Days Later_

Natsu sighed again as he picked at the food on his plate. There was absolutely nothing 'appetizing' about these insipid appetizers, and he wanted nothing more than to fling the whole plate into the trash, take off into the late afternoon sky, and disappear into the enchanted forest yonder.

He glanced about himself for the umpteenth time, sighing in relief as he ensured he had not yet been discovered. He mentally congratulated himself once more. Even his trickster father would be hard-pressed to find this hiding spot!

A loud bump, a grunt and a giggle interrupted his proud reverie.

"Bixlow! What were you thinking?!"

"Aww, can't a guy crash a party ta see his girl?!"

An exasperated sigh issued from the soft, feminine voice.

"We just saw each other a few days before! If you keep doing this, Mira's bound to find out…"

"Ya make that sound like a bad thing, Lis. Are ya really that ashamed ta be with me?"

The male made the comment in as nonchalant, carefree and teasing a tone as he could muster, but he still could not hide the tiny bit of hurt that seeped into his voice.

A much gentler, understanding sigh issued from the female.

"Oh darling… You know that's not why I'm trying to be so secretive… If my sister weren't the nosiest busybody on the planet, I would want to shout our love from the spires of this castle, scream it from the rooftops of every house in Fiore… You insane, reckless, raunchy, funny and delicious man... With you… I feel free. I feel loved. I feel… complete. I love you…"

The words were attempted in as nonchalant, carefree and teasing a tone as the mage called Bixlow had attempted, but failed to hide the elven maiden's underlying fervor and affection. The man's breath hitched, and a soft moan from the young female proved that his answer had been far more forward and physical than Natsu was comfortable envisioning.

Deciding he had spent enough time being a peeping tom, the blushing fire dragon loudly cleared his throat, a squeak and a growl indicating he had been heard. He pushed aside the carefully stacked pile of 'return gifts' he had arranged in the corner of the secluded balcony, stepping out with a sheepish smile on his face and his eyes averted from the pair.

"Natsu!"

Lisanna gaped at him, her blush deepening as she hurried to untangle herself from her lover. The muscular, tall, dark-haired human mage merely raised a curious brow, instantly releasing the beautiful elf maiden and grabbing her hand instead in one smooth, quick motion. Natsu noted the gesture out of the corner of his eye, a small frown making its way onto his face.

"Sooo… Your name is Bixlow, eh?"

The man nodded, his gray-blue eyes stern as he regarded the fire dragon Prince.

"And you're Natsu - Lisanna's previous lover, right?"

Natsu chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to assuage his embarrassment.

"Err… Yea. I guess… Though lover is probably too strong a word… We were more like really close friends..."

To Natsu's surprise, the handsome human mage burst out laughing, taking a step forward to languidly slap the stunned dragon-demon hybrid on the back.

"Relax, friend! Lis told me all about it. And I'm happy you two had your chance. I don't think this live-wire woulda looked my way at all if she hadn't followed her heart first… And I'm glad ya didn't break it. This way, it worked out tha best for all of us, eh?"

The man stepped back once again, regarding the relieved-looking dragon with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. With a conspiratorial wink, he turned around to face his beloved.

"Alright, Lis. I've gotta cut out - my Captain'll have my head if I don't report back by nightfall."

The man proceeded to lean down to plant a tender kiss on his lover's lips… at the same moment he gave her derriere a playful pinch.

"Bixlow!"

Lisanna's high-pitched squeal just prompted another bout of raucous laughter from the unrepentant human mage. With another chuckle and a friendly wave towards Natsu, the man sauntered away unperturbed. Lisanna gazed after him, shaking her head with a small, tender smile still hovering on her lips.

"He's… something…" Natsu ventured after a long moment's silence.

The elven maiden turned to look at him with a twinkle in her eye and a soft giggle. Natsu felt a gentle glow of happiness for his elven friend when he saw the look of giddy joy and true contentment on her mien.

"That's putting it lightly! He's a reckless, arrogant, impossible handful…"

"That seems to be your speciality, huh Lisanna?"

"More like my doom! And I'm just as hopelessly out of my depth as I was the first time around…"

"If you ask me, you better cut your losses and just stay happily single like me…"

Natsu meant to deliver his words in a joking manner, but the underlying sorrow did not escape his intuitive friend. Lisanna's look instantly sobered into one of gentle concern, as she regarded her fire dragon friend closely. The strain of the ball was already beginning to show - the stress lines had once again deepened on his face, and the dull sheen in his normally bright emerald eyes tugged at her heartstrings.

"Natsu, where's Happy?"

Natsu shrugged, attempting to mask his sadness with his usual air of bravado.

"Busy with Carla. I gave him some killer tips to try out to win her heart, and seeing as they came from me, I bet he's enjoying the fruits of his success right now…"

Natsu winked at Lisanna, but the elven maiden did not smile back as he had expected.

"Why aren't you inside meeting your guests?"

"I'm just feeling tired Lisanna…"

Lisanna regarded him quietly for a long moment. Natsu began to squirm uncomfortably in place, worried that she would drag him back into the ballroom - the place he dreaded the most. He had already met all the females in that damned place - he knew he was wasting his time there. His parents (and Mira) were delusional if they thought any of the high-born magical females in that ballroom wanted to be with him in any way. Besides, he knew that he most certainly did not want to be with any of them romantically. His emotions towards them had ranged from indifference to disgust - none of them had even come close to piquing his interest. All he wanted to do was end the damn party early and call it a rousingly unsuccessful night. Although, judging from the way Lisanna was staring at him, he was probably going to have his wishes ignored and be dragged back in there listening to a lecture about proper party etiquette to boot...

"Would you like a break?"

Natsu blinked. He certainly had not expected that outcome.

"Err… What do you mean?"

"Why don't you go for a quick flight? I'll handle your guests, your parents and err… Mira…"

Natsu gaped, unable to believe his good luck.

"Y-you mean it?"

Lisanna smiled back, the worry in her mien preventing the action from reaching her eyes.

"Yes. On one condition."

Natsu froze in place - halfway through the act of opening his wings to leap off the balcony into the cooling twilight air.

"W-what's that?"

"Err… Could you keep the fact that Bixlow and I are in love between us? Well… just don't tell sister Mira?"

Lisanna's voice tapered off into an adorable squeak, her shyness and embarrassment catching up with her. Natsu let out a loud bellow of laughter, affectionately ruffling her short silvery locks and shooting her a warm, reassuring grin.

"You help me out this time and my lips are sealed!"

"Deal!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire dragon Prince ambled through the enchanted woods, unheeding of the numerous denizens of the forest that scampered out of his way. The cautious critters gave the distracted dragon a wide berth as he trampled along aimlessly.

Away from the stuffy palace ballroom, in the twilight air of the still and quiet forest, Natsu couldn't help but feel a sense of morbidity settle in his bones. Another ball, another mate-less endeavor.

He was doomed to a life of loneliness.

The prophecy had already proven itself shaky on one count… for according to the rest of the magical community, he had soundly defeated Acnologia. Although… Natsu was unable to feel confident in his win - something about the old dragon's defeat still rankled him. They never had found Acnologia's body, after all. Had his foe somehow survived the attack? He could not entirely trust his memory of the battle, for he had been quite disoriented after it - so much so, that he could remember nothing regarding the golden flames he was reputed to have invoked.

If the rest of the magical community was to be believed, one part of the prophecy had been proven wrong. If one part of that prophecy was already thought to be wrong, then how far of a stretch was it to believe that the whole thing was off? If that was truly the case, then…

He had no bonded.

Natsu let out his breath in a low, melancholic sigh, stopping in his tracks to slump against a tree.

He watched the last, warm rays of sunlight filtering through the leafy canopy above him make beautiful patterns on the forest floor. A single brave rabbit, that had been grazing in the clearing beyond, ventured into the sunlit spot in search of yet another delicious snack. It recognized his presence, but the brave (or terribly hungry) little creature chose to ignore him, bouncing forward to munch on the delectable flowers growing haphazardly on the sun-kissed ground. After a few moments, it glanced warily at the dragon, but when he seemed to still be rooted to his spot against the tree trunk, the little critter relaxed further - making happy, content sounds as it polished off its meal. The quaint sight, which normally would have warmed Natsu's heart, did nothing to resuscitate the cold, dead organ in his chest this time. He felt empty and hollow, the full impact of his situation finally crashing down on him. His sorrow was so great, that at first he did not notice when the air changed.

It began with a sense of peace.

A calming influence seemed to float through the air, gently caressing him and relieving a tiny part of the ache in his heart. It was as if a reassuring presence was trying to get through to him, and it took many moments for Natsu to comprehend the subtle difference. He inclined his head, sniffing the air curiously. A faint yet growing scent lingered, one that seemed familiar, but he still could not place. Natsu pushed off the tree trunk with a frown, taking a hesitant step towards the edge of the clearing - the direction from which the scent was issuing. With a start, he realized that his aimless wandering had not been as aimless as he had thought - his trained feet had brought him back to the clearing in the woods where he had spent much of his youth, whiling away lazy hours with his menagerie of friends. He took in a deeper breath.

And almost choked.

The scent was far stronger now, its source probably approaching at a rapid rate. He could even make out the faint sound of frantic hoofbeats muted by the leafy forest floor. A hint of metal indicated blood involved in whatever was hurrying towards the clearing. But all those were miniscule details at that point to Natsu.

It was the most entrancing goddamned scent!

It ignited a fire in his belly so fierce, that for the first time in his life… he felt HOT. He! The fire dragon Prince! But even that stunning discovery paled in comparison to the myriad emotions coursing through his veins - joy, desire, peace, protectiveness, longing, possessiveness and lust jostled within him - tinged with anxiety on behalf of the being he now knew approached the clearing. The hint of blood in her scent now took on a very different meaning - something had dared to hurt her. And whatever that was, it would pay dearly for daring to harm her.

He took in another deep breath, his nerves on edge due to the worry and anticipation he felt. The heavenly scent of stardust and sunflowers swirled thick in the air, coating him inside and out in its wonderful thrall. Despite all the strange mix of emotions buffeting him, one underlying feeling stood out like the raging, brilliant sun amidst a sprinkling of twinkling stars. His intense love for her consumed him and comforted him. The certainty that she was the only one for him, and he would strive to be the best option for her, settled in his bones - the accompanying sense of peace overwhelming him and filling the void in his heart that had ate at him for so long.

He inclined his head, holding his breath as a figure on a horse burst through the bushes at the opposite end, coming to a screeching halt at the center of the clearing. Natsu's gaze fixed on the curvaceous, feminine figure seated on the back of the steed, covered head to toe in tight black garments, her breathing labored. With trembling fingers she undid the dark cloth covering her head and face.

Porcelain features in a pained grimace and a tight, thick braid of golden hair tied in a simple knot met the eager dragon's eyes. The beautiful maiden shook her braid out of its tight bun, her unsteady hands moving to undo the black, long-sleeved overcoat that covered her curvy torso. Natsu stood stock still, hidden in the shadows…

As his heart stopped for 3 beats.


	65. Chapter 65

He started at her unabashedly, well hidden amongst the shadowy trees at the edge of the glade. His voracious gaze drunk in every inch of her, an inferno lighting in his gut at the mere sight of his beautiful best friend. Her rich golden hair tied in a tight braid whipped to the side in a sudden gust of wind, a few strands escaping to frame her delicate face. Around her slender neck he could make out his medallion - a growl of possessive approval threatened to escape him at the sight. Her long and shapely legs were encased in black tough-leather breeches and her slender torso and ample bosom were covered by a harsh cotton shift shirt under the black overcoat - the shift stained red with blood oozing from numerous cuts and bruises. She had finally succeeded in undoing the buttons of her black overcoat. With a grunt she tore the garment off and flung it to the ground, before carefully dismounting from her patient horse. Her breathing was laboured as she slowly lowered herself to the floor of the clearing, wincing and grimacing whenever the saddle brushed her wounds. After a few agonizing minutes, her dainty, moccasin-clad feet touched the ground. She heaved a sigh of relief, leaning against her faithful mount, closing her eyes in fatigue and endeavouring to catch her breath. As she stood thus, Natsu felt the inferno in his gut intensify, the desire to approach her and claim her becoming overwhelming. He dug his clawed fingers into the wood of the tree beside him, his own breathing laboured as he fought his instincts. As much as he ached to approach her, to talk to her, to hold her, to make love to her if she allowed him - a part of him was disgusted with himself for his desires. Even bloody and battered, she still looked so damn pure and unapproachable - an angel amongst beings. He did not even feel worthy of her friendship anymore… How dare he wish for more? And yet, here he was. Longing to express the overwhelming love he felt for her. Hoping she could feel even a little affection towards him in return... And if not, wishing for nothing more than the chance to be by her side for eternity, showering her with his undying devotion for the rest of his days. Natsu grimaced to himself as the last thought crossed his mind - his father had not warned him how sappy a bonding could make a dragon. Although… the giddy smile returned to his face… If the sappy thoughts were about the golden-haired damsel before him, they did not seem that bad. A low chuckle escaped him, the sound carrying on the breeze into the glade before him.

Lucy's eyes snapped open, her hard gaze locking on the shadowy clump of trees where Natsu stood still hidden out of sight. Natsu froze, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed back into her chocolate brown orbs, those beautiful eyes looking so familiar and foreign at the same time. He straightened, releasing his death grip on the tree beside him, and took a step forward to stand at the edge of the shadows, his silhouette visible against the quickly darkening forest behind him.

Lucy squinted, her eyes still not fully able to make out the figure she now knew lurked at the rim of the glade, her hand reaching for the dagger hidden in her saddle bag. She withdrew the weapon in one quick motion, her horse protesting the sudden movement with a whine and a few skittish steps back, as horse and human observed the lengthening darkness at the edge of the clearing.

"Show yourself! I know you're there." Lucy hissed, her grip on the dagger tightening as she aimed it at the shadows.

Natsu cautiously took a few steps forward, his tall form finally bathed in the first rays of moonlight, and easily visible to her human eyes. He couldn't have stayed away a moment longer anyway, the desire to hold her in his arms was causing an almost unbearable ache in his chest.

Lucy took in his sharp claws, his huge taloned wings and muscular build. She gulped, a slight tremble of fear shaking her delicate frame. She steadied herself, touching the medallion around her neck for strength. She dared not look at his face or into his eyes, for she feared he would all too easily read the terror in hers.

"Dragon!" She commanded in the most imperious tone she could muster whilst bleeding and weakened, "Leave me be. I was the treasure of one of your brothers! One of the most noble and fiercest of your warriors - in honor of him, please let me pass unharmed…" her voice faltered, the fatigue and strain of her condition finally catching up with her. She swayed in place slightly, the blood oozing from the cut in her abdomen making her light-headed.

Natsu's heart almost broke at her words. She did not recognize him? Did she detest him so much that she had blocked him from her memory? But she had yet to look at his face, perhaps that was why she had not registered who he was. Cautiously, as if approaching a wounded animal, he inched forward. He could hear her heart rate spike and her breaths become short and staggering in her fright. He froze in place, a strangled cry escaping him.

"Lucy, please don't be afraid. Please don't hate me…"

Lucy's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, her eyes frantically searching out his own. When her chocolate brown orbs locked with his intense jade gaze, her breath caught in her throat.

"... Natsu?"

For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes, both unbelieving of the reality of the situation they found themselves in.

"I-is it really you?" Lucy breathed.

Natsu nodded, unable to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Who else, my strange one?"

With a strangled cry she leapt forward, trapping him in a desperate embrace, her sobs rendering her incoherent. Natsu slipped his arm around her waist, his other hand rubbing gentle circles on her back, gathering her closer and burying his nose in her hair. Her scent of sunflowers and stardust both soothed and excited him, his blood simmering with lust and his heart aching with love for her. He held her close as long as her lithe frame trembled with sobs, whispering soft and solacing words in her ear. When her sobs turned into sniffles, she gently pushed on his chest, and Natsu reluctantly let her pull away, still twining his hand in hers. He couldn't bear to see her go too far.

"You truly are alive… I-I couldn't believe it, even though I was told you had survived… I was so afraid that you had died." She whispered, her tone still conveying her disbelief and awe.

He leaned forward, nudging her forehead with his. "Nay, I promised you I would live no matter what, didn't I? I couldn't break my promise."

She sighed, her eyes overflowing with joy and affection. With a cute sound of contentment, she buried her face in his chest, her arms encircling him and hugging him close again. Natsu melted at the touch, sighing in bliss and relief as he responded with a gentle squeeze to her shapely waist.

"Sooo… I gather then that you have forgiven me…" He began, his tone light and cheerful, although his eyes betrayed his anxiety.

Lucy pulled back a little, a frown gracing her dainty lips as she gazed into his emerald orbs.

"Whatever do you mean? What do I have to forgive you for, Natsu?"

Natsu gulped as he gazed down at her. Her tears of relief still clung to her eyelashes, adding an ethereal twinkle to her doe-like eyes in the soft moonlight. Her expression was open and relaxed, and she looked up at him with complete faith and affection - tinged with curiosity as she patiently waited for him to answer her question.

She was gorgeous.

He stammered a little as he replied.

"I-I thought you were upset or angry with what I asked of you in my last letter. At least, that was what I assumed since I never received a response to it. It was selfish of me, I know, to ask something so drastic of you. To hope you would come away with me… I don't know what I was thinking…"

Lucy gasped. "_That _was what was in that letter?!"

Natsu blinked for a moment before scowling. "Why that… Sting never delivered the letter to you, did he? I knew it! The little bastard was way too quiet after he returned from that errand! I bet he ate it up on the way. Happy warned me against using white parchment! I should've aged it, but I just didn't have enough time…"

He was swiftly halted by a fair and slender finger pressed to his lips. "Hush," Lucy cooed, her free hand stroking his bicep soothingly and her eyes filled with affectionate exasperation. "You are far too quick to accuse that poor dragon lad. Especially when he worships the ground you walk upon. He did not fail his hero…" She bit her lower lip, lowering her gaze to level with his chest, "... Twas I who failed you. I never read the letter. It is still locked away safely in my drawer. I-I was afraid. It was hard enough hearing Sting and Rogue explain why you would no longer be able to write anymore, and although I agreed entirely with the wisdom of your decision… It broke my heart. I was scared of what the letter would have contained, I just couldn't… I was terrified that it would contain your goodbyes…" She looked back up into his eyes, tears glistening in her brown orbs once more.

"A-after Sting and Rogue left, I worried that you would be angry that I sent you no reply… As time progressed, and all of our mutual friends refused to talk about you, I assumed that what I had suspected was in fact true… You were angry with me, and did not wish anyone to discuss your affairs with me…"

Natsu sighed, slipping a clawed finger gently under her chin, tilting her head back to better look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Nay, strange one. It is true that I instructed our mutual friends to avoid speaking of me if they could. But your reasoning behind it was quite wrong. I did so because I believed you were angry with me, and I did not want you reminded of me only to be upset..."

Lucy gazed at him, an unwilling smile creeping up on her porcelain features.

"So… We both thought the other was angry, and therefore refused any information we could gather about them? Oh dear… We are both fools…"

She giggled, taking a step away from him. Her escaped golden locks bounced on her shoulders as she gave into the hilarity of the situation they had created for themselves. Natsu chuckled alongside her, his gaze never leaving her radiant, peaceful face. At last, her mirth subsided, and she looked up into his intense jade gaze once more.

"I could never be truly angry with you, silly dragon. You are my best friend. And _oh_, I've missed you so much, Natsu..."

His breath hitched. Before she could react, he had gathered her into a warm embrace again, pressing her svelte frame against his strong, muscular one.

"I've missed you too, Luce. And I'm so relieved that you aren't mad at me." He drew back slightly to look into her eyes. "Instead, here I find myself cross with you… what have you been upto that would result in you getting so bruised and battered?" To illustrate his point, Natsu drew his finger lightly along the edge of her shirt, eliciting a hiss from the young maiden as her hands clenched the fabric of his shirt. Natsu frowned, startled by her strong reaction. Ignoring her half-hearted protests, he raised the front of her shirt up a few inches to study the wound there. When his eyes fell upon a long gash, carved deep into flesh and sinew, he let out a horrified gasp, his rage causing flames to rise to the surface of his skin, and his eyes to bleed red.

"Who did this to you?" He growled, his gaze still locked on her wound.

Lucy did not answer. The grip he had on her arm was now bruising, distracting her from the pain in her abdomen. She let out a whine of distress that snapped Natsu out of his ferocious anger and forced him to focus on the problem at hand. With a soft sound of reassurance, he loosened his hold on her, gently coaxing her towards the creek. With soothing words and gentle touches he convinced her to lie down upon the grass by the water's edge.

Turning to the water, Natsu cupped his hands and scooped up a fair amount of the pristine liquid. Quietly he muttered the minor healing incantation his sister had taught him, ending the spell by breathing a little bit of his fire onto the surface of the water, thus sealing it. He turned back to Lucy.

As he straddled her knees and leaned forward with his cupped hands to hover over her torso, Lucy squirmed and blushed profusely, wary of the intimate way he was seated upon her.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you d-doing?"

"Shhh. Trust me, Lucy."

Lucy gulped. She couldn't help but let her gaze wander over his chest, the well-defined, lean muscles evident thanks to the clinging silk shirt he wore. His toned legs pressed on either side of her thighs, the delicious friction igniting a fire in the pit of her stomach. As he poured the first few drops of the healing water on her wound, she had to fight hard to subdue the moan that threatened to escape her lips, as the warm, soothing liquid instantaneously began healing her deep cut, ridding her of the distracting pain and compelling her to focus on the inferno he was igniting within her. She forced her eyes away from his ridiculously attractive body and onto the clearing around her, trying desperately to quell the steamy thoughts arising in her traitorous mind.

Natsu seemed oblivious to her struggle, his brow furrowed as he focused on healing all her wounds. His attempt to heal a particularly nasty cut on her collarbone caused her to wince, his murmured apology drawing her gaze away from the clearing and back to him. Lucy could feel the sexual tension in her body recede to the background as she gazed upon his face, a warm glow of affection for the hovering dragon left in its wake. The contours of his face were similar to what he had in his youth, only a little sharper and well-defined. His eyes were back to their usual brilliant jade color, the laugh lines around them still there. The newest additions to his features were the tiny nicks and scars that littered his face, as well as the deep worry lines on his brow.

Unconsciously, she lifted her hand to trace one of those lines. His jade eyes drifted up to lock on hers, as she languidly stroked his forehead and cheek. She blushed as he returned her gaze with an intense one of his own, some unfathomable emotion buried deep within it.

"You're just as strange as you used to be." Natsu chuckled, although he leaned into her feathery touch.

She pouted, attempting to withdraw her hand, but he covered it with his own larger and calloused one, locking it in place on his cheek.

"Release me then." She grumbled, gesturing to his seated position and her trapped appendage, "If you would rather not be around one so strange, then I would rather leave."

Natsu raised an eyebrow as his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "I didn't say that I don't like strangeness. And I don't feel like moving. You are far too fluffy and comfy."

Her irritated glare only provoked a long bark of laughter from the unapologetic dragon. However, in accordance with her wish, he carefully shifted off of her, gripping her forearm to gently raise her up. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her as she stood, unable to pass a moment without touching her in some shape or form. He gazed into her chocolate eyes once more, hiding his aching need for her as he gently coaxed her to speak.

"Lucy… What happened? How did you get so injured?"

She dropped her gaze from his, a guilty flush overtaking her features. She placed her dainty hands on his chest as Natsu thrilled at the simple, affectionate gesture.

"Pray, do not be upset." She began a few moments later, "But I, along with a few others, have been doing everything we can to apprehend humans who harm innocent magical races, and magical beings involved in criminal activities. We call ourselves the protectors…" She trailed off, biting her lower lip as she peeked up at him through her long lashes.

Natsu struggled to maintain his stern expression. He could feel his manhood react to her unintentionally coy look, his pants suddenly feeling restricting. He wanted nothing more than to worry those deliciously plump lips between his fangs, run his hands all over her heaving bosom and curvy figure, hear her sigh his name in longing and bliss…

He looked away, frowning at a point in the distance as he struggled to reign in his wayward thoughts.

"I believe I've heard of them." He said, his voice a deep rasp that sent a pleasurable chill down Lucy's spine, "Gajeel is a part of this group, is he not? As is Levy, who is his bonded now?"

Lucy nodded, looking up again into his emerald eyes. "Yes. But of late, I've given Levy more diplomatic missions... and where she goes, Gajeel goes too. It was not an issue until Erza had to leave. Since we are now a little short on hands, I've started handling some of the rougher missions myself." She drew herself up to her full height, her eyes sparkling with defiance, "Do not make assumptions based on what you've seen here today. I am fully capable of handling them without assistance. Today was a silly miscalculation on my part. I will not let it happen again…" She stopped with a gasp as he wrapped his right arm around her, securing her against his chest, his free hand cupping her cheek and tilting her head back so he could press his forehead against hers.

"You are never again attempting another of these missions alone," he growled, his warm spicy breath fanning her face, "I will come with you. No one will ever lay a finger on my treasure ever again."

Lucy smiled wryly as she attempted to shove him away. "That is a sweet sentiment, Natsu, but I am no longer your treasure, am I? Surely the spell you placed on me in our youth has worn off."

Natsu frowned, his hold on her unrelenting and secure, despite her increased struggles to free herself. "What do you mean? The spell I placed on you is for life. As long as you live, you will be my treasure."

Lucy ceased her struggles, her gaze dropping to the forest floor, an unhappy sigh escaping her. "Be honest with me, Natsu. Wouldn't you like to break that spell? It must be a burden, guarding a human being... especially one such as I who is constantly in trouble! I have also changed so much since we last met - I am almost unrecognizable now. Perhaps you would not want to continue protecting me? Or even be friends anymore?"

"Why would you say that, Lucy?" Natsu exclaimed, his eyes worried, as he tried to coax her gaze back to his.

"I am not who I used to be, Natsu."

"Neither am I, Luce. But that's what happens as we grow. It does not mean we need to throw our friendship away…" Lucy looked up at him, a soft smile hiding her grief and doubt, "It merely means we should reconnect. In fact, this fateful meeting only makes me long to spend more time with you, to get to know this new version of you!" Natsu hesitated. His own gaze dropped to the floor as another thought hit him, "That is, unless, you do not wish to know me anymore. I understand if anything I've said or done has repulsed you, and I sincerely apologize…" He was halted abruptly by Lucy's warm embrace, and a gentle brush of her lips on his scaled cheek.

"Quiet, you insufferable dragon!" She whispered into his ear, "I've missed you so much. I too, would love to get to know this new version of you. You owe me seven years of friendship, and I intend to hold you to your debt!"

Natsu held her close, burying his nose in her golden locks and reveling in the ecstasy of just being with her. If only he could tell her that for him, friendship was no longer enough.


	66. Chapter 66

Natsu sighed in bliss as he lay in his pile of furs, Happy's light snoring the only other sound in the otherwise silent chamber. It was early morning - well, half past ten - but that was early by dragon standards. He gazed at the sunlight streaming through his window, basking in the beams that hit his lazing form.

Everything was perfect.

After the magical time he had spent in the enchanted woods last night, his entire being felt as light and free as the breeze that floated through his room. The joy that radiated from every pore of his muscular form had kept him awake all night - not that he was complaining. He had spent most of the night with his beautiful best friend, after all, talking, teasing and sometimes just sitting in companionable silence. It had surprised him how easily they had fallen back into a pattern - the years they had spent apart seemed to melt away within moments of their reunion, the conversation between them just as abundant and exuberant as when they had been hatchlings. They had spent so much time in pleasantries, in fact, that Natsu had not found time to tell her the truth about his curse scar, his heritage or even how he felt about her. A small, pessimistic part of himself worried that the truth may ruin her opinion of him forever… but the bonded side of him never let him delve into that for too long. Lucy was his bonded for a reason. Whether she returned his love or not, Natsu was confident that she would always be his friend - she would accept him for who he was. Whatever the consequences, he would come clean to her on all counts soon enough. In a stroke of inspiration, he had arranged to meet with her in the glade three days later - for a picnic dinner followed by stargazing.

Natsu chuckled, remembering his other best friend's reaction to his pronouncement - Happy had been thrilled that Natsu had finally met Lucy and realized she was his bonded, as well as upset that he had not thought to take him along to meet her too - she was his best friend too, you know! Only after multiple offerings of fish did Happy graciously forgive his 'simple-minded' dragon, and proceeded to regale Natsu with an account of his evening with Carla and the events at the ball. Natsu's parents had soon realized he had snuck out, and therefore were forced to end the ball early. Happy had also laughingly warned him that Mira vowed revenge in the form of _multiple_ balls that she would make _sure_ he attended.

Natsu had laughed along with his familiar. As long as a certain golden-haired human girl was invited to them, Natsu didn't mind if there were a _hundred_ balls in his future! After all - it was always more fun when they were together.

Natsu rose from the mountain of plush blankets, stretching his limbs and wings as he did so. He glanced once more at his sleeping familiar before tip toeing to the entrance of his chamber, brushing aside the thick curtain covering it as quietly as possible. Once out, he leisurely made his way down to the kitchens, intent on rustling up an early breakfast - in all the excitement last night he had forgotten dinner and he was ravenous! A few delectable smells wafting in from a conference chamber on the first floor halted him in his tracks - his nose and curiosity prompting him to stick his head through the curtain to investigate the source.

His mother and father turned to look at him the moment his head appeared in the doorway.

"Ah. There you are! Is food the only thing that matters to you anymore?" His mother admonished, her stern tone belied by the twinkle of amusement in her eyes, as she promptly constructed a plate laden with his favorite breakfast items. Natsu grinned, not bothering to reply as he jogged over, relieving her of the groaning plate with a peck on her cheek.

"Good morning, Mother."

"Hmph. You're far too easy on him, Grandine - I've half a mind to put him on furnace duty after the stunt he pulled last night." Igneel glared at his progeny, trying hard to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his lips.

Natsu just shot his father a cheeky, knowing grin.

"Aww, nice try you two! You know as well as I that ball was an unnecessary formality! Plus it's not like we won't have other reasons to party…"

"The latter is the _only_ reason I haven't punished you yet, Natsu!"

The sweet yet threatening voice caused Natsu to yelp. He whirled around on the spot to come face to face with the Queen of the Northern elves, her arms crossed and a menacing glower marring her exquisite features. Natsu gulped.

"M-mira…"

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" She growled, murderous intent flaming in her eyes. "Just what happened last night?! So many eager young females were dying to meet you… and you hardly spared them a glance! Then, barely an hour into the magnificent party arranged in celebration of _your_ homecoming, you disappeared into thin air! If Lisanna hadn't insisted on me hosting that impromptu singing competition, I would have tracked you down and dragged your sorry dragon derriere back to that ballroom…"

Natsu hung his head, arranging his features in the most pitiful, apologetic expression he could muster.

"I'm truly sorry, your majesty, I should never have snuck out - that was infinitely rude on my part. I sincerely apologize for my behavior, and hope I can make it up to you and your lovely friends during our next ball in Alagesia - that I promise I will _personally_ preside over."

The murderous look on the majestic elf queen's face dissipated in seconds after Natsu's sincere speech, replaced with a soft, sympathetic expression.

"Well, to be honest, none of those 'lovely' females were my friends… in fact, it would have been quite disappointing if one of them caught your fancy. The singing festival was truly the highlight of the evening - and I'm sure we can have more of those after the magical alliance meeting tomorrow. So I suppose it all worked out for the best…"

"Wait. Magical alliance meeting? What for? I thought the alliance no longer exists now that the war is over?..."

"Not quite, oh Prince of Dragons."

Natsu raised a surprised brow as Jura, the Head Chieftain of the Giants, Ichiya the Lord of the Trolls, and Yajima, the King of the Gnomes approached him.

"This is unexpected. I thought we parted ways after the war?..."

"Indeed we did, Prince." Jura continued in his deep, solemn voice. "However, the bonds and allegiances formed during those times of war cannot be so easily broken."

"The comradeship formed during testing times has the sweetest, most trustworthy parfum of all…" Ichiya interjected.

"It is for this purpose, that we would like to continue the alliance even during peace times." Yajima offered firmly, a friendly smile on his face.

"And considering just how many heroic sacrifices you and your people made for other races during the war, we would be honored if you would lead the magical alliance council, Natsu." Mira finished in a soft, melodic voice.

Natsu gasped.

"I-I don't know what to say. I-I'm honored. But by the laws of dragonkind, my father is rightfully our leader…"

"I've given my wholehearted consent, boy, and our dragon council has willingly made an exception to our rules for this occasion." Igneel interrupted, his eyes burning with pride as he beamed at his beloved son. "You will lead the alliance, whilst I will lead Alagesia." A chuckle escaped the mischievous leader as he shot his progeny a teasing grin. "Of course, if you wish to challenge me for the throne as well, I wouldn't mind…"

Natsu negated the words immediately by vigorously shaking his head, much to the amusement of the gathered magical dignitaries.

"Nay! I've got enough on my head being the demon's ruler now! Besides, I know first hand just how much trouble it is to rule these southern dragon scallywags, father! I shan't fall for your tricks…"

"Then do your old man proud, my boy, and lead the alliance well." Igneel handed his plate to Grandine, in order to clap his only hand on his son's shoulder. Natsu shot his father a hesitant grin.

He wondered what Lucy would think of his latest responsibility?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy smiled as her eyes fluttered open, the first rays of early morning light streaming through her high, glass painted window. She let out a contented sigh, unwilling to get up just yet despite the late morning hour. (It was already half past six, her old governess would have scolded her for her slovenly ways!) She wished to relish the beautiful, heartwarming dream she had enjoyed the night before. Her hand wandered towards her neck, her slender fingers fiddling with the smooth medallion resting snug in the hollow of her throat. Another blissful sigh escaped her as memories of the night before began rushing back to the forefront of her consciousness, the onslaught of pleasant thoughts causing a deep blush to arise on her porcelain cheeks.

It hadn't been a dream. Natsu was back.

With a squeal of joy, Lucy bounced out of her plush bed, giggling as she pranced about the room barefoot, dancing a jig with carefree abandon.

It had been years since she had felt so… _free_. The conversation with her best friend last night had been everything she had hoped for and more. Her friend had grown so much over the war - he had matured into an honorable, brave, intelligent and noble dragon man - but he still had not lost the spark of mischievous joviality that made him _Natsu_. As much as she had been in awe of his grown masculine ways, she had been equally disarmed by his inherent boyish charm. The attractive dragon was a perfect paradox - a sweet boy trapped in a man's body.

And what a body.

Lucy blushed crimson, her dance coming to a stuttering halt as her traitorous mind took a trip down the gutter. Those strong legs corded with lean muscle, his torso equally as shaped - he was fit but not bulky - a perfect male figure, in her opinion. He had those strong muscular arms, broad shoulders, and well defined abs on his broad chest… She could imagine running her fingers over the hard ridges, savoring the way his body shuddered under her feathery touch…

Lucy mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her?! Why was she fantasizing about molesting her best friend?! Besides, it wasn't as if she had never seen a muscular male form before! Numerous knights of her own guard were insanely fit - some even blessed with handsome faces to boot. Why, even Prince Garrett of the lower court was reputed to be quite muscular and handsome - a reason why far too many ladies of both courts pursued him relentlessly. But… Lucy paused, a soft, affectionate smile creeping up on her face.

None of them could be Natsu.

If Lucy was truly honest with herself, Natsu's handsome physical form was simply the icing on the cake - a nice to have, but in no way able to change the fact that he was already an undeniably attractive being. Everything about him drew her in - his bright emerald eyes, the mysterious crimson hue they sometimes changed into, his boisterous laugh, his trademark brilliant grin, his carefree, teasing nature, his good-natured pranks, even the new, dark aura of danger that surrounded him… The list was endless.

Lucy plopped back down on her fluffy bed with a huff.

She wished she had told him everything last night. About the truth of her heritage, and all that had really happened in Pergrande whilst he had been at war… But yet again, she had been too scared to do so. Her cowardice sickened her - she wanted to come clean, and she wanted to do so soon. It had been infinitely fortunate that he had invited her back to the glade three days later for a picnic dinner and stargazing - that would be the perfect opportunity for her to confess everything about herself. She prayed to all the Gods - dragon and human - that he would not shun her once he found out. Then again… this was Natsu. Somehow, she had a gut feeling that no matter what, they would always be friends. With that confidence inspiring thought, Lucy rose from her bed once more, this time far more sedately, snagging a silk robe from her bedside table as she floated past. She hummed a cheerful tune as she seated herself gracefully at her make-up table, languidly pulling the bell to summon her morning maids.

"You're in a good mood today morning."

Lucy blinked.

"AHHHHH! LOKE!"

The nimble lion spirit ducked just as a perfume bottle sailed over his head to crash into the bedpost behind him.

"How many times have I told you not to barge in before the morning maids have finished helping me prepare for the day?!" The incensed monarch screamed, yanking her robe tighter around her voluptuous frame.

Loke's eyes twinkled with barely contained amusement.

"Hmmm… A hundred and fifty eight times I believe…"

"WELL THEN, GET OUT!"

With an exaggerated bow, the unrepentant orange-haired playboy swept out of the room, throwing a cunning parting shot over his shoulder.

"I'd hurry and get dressed, if I were you. There's exciting news awaiting you, and yours truly is looking forward to delivering it."

With a smug look of satisfaction at the unwilling curiosity burning in his monarch's eyes, the audacious Celestial spirit gently closed the door as he exited his ruler's chamber.

Twenty hasty minutes later, Lucy made her way briskly down the secret passage from her ante-chamber to a small, comfortable conference room. She entered the comfy chamber, nodding to her minister and throwing a glance of curiosity at the last occupant of the room - her grim-faced, solemn, soldierly cousin. Laxus merely smirked in response, gesturing to his liege lord to take a seat.

"Well, Loke, what is this news you deemed soimportant, that you dared enter my sanctuary afore I was ready?..."

Loke feigned a look of hurt.

"Why, your majesty, must I have a _reason_ to barge in on my exquisite heart's desire?"

Lucy groaned, slumping in her chair in defeat as she rubbed her temples.

"What am I going to do with you?..."

Loke perked up, his eyes sparkling with challenge.

"I have multiple suggestions…"

Laxus intervened with a groan and a grimace.

"Ew. Gross. That's my little sister you are fantasizing about, you perverted lion."

Loke just shrugged.

"Ah, you simply don't understand, dear Laxus, the allure of a female figure…"

"Again, that is my sister _and_ liege lord you are aggravating with your cheesy lines. One more word from your pervy mouth, and I'll be forced to drive this sword straight through that ridiculous waistcoat of yours." To emphasize his point, Laxus fiddled with the handsome broadsword buckled to his belt.

Loke sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, you two are no fun these days! Very well, I'll get to the point. We've received a letter from the King and Queen of Alagesia. The magical alliance intends to hold council tomorrow - and they have granted your request for an audience."

Lucy shot up from her seat, a look of ecstatic triumph in her eyes.

"Really?! Oh, that's wonderful…"

"And that is not all, your majesty!" The excited lion spirit enthused. "They have extended the invitation for three weeks! We will have _three_ _weeks_ to spend in Alagesia, meeting magical beings, gauging potential allies, better befriending our Alagesian royal neighbors…"

Lucy's look of excitement faded, the sudden change in her demeanor instantly noticed by both her men.

"Princess? Is something amiss? You do not seem too happy about the prospect of spending time in Alagesia…"

"Ah, no Loke. I'm thrilled. Truly. I just wondered how I would be able to spend so much time away from Pergrande - it may lead to issues, will it not?..."

"I've already accounted for that." Laxus interrupted. "I'll be returning with Freed the day after the meeting. I'll handle your administrative duties here so that you and Loke may stay in Alagesia the full three weeks uninterrupted."

"O-oh. Y-yes, that is a sensible plan…"

Lucy fidgeted in place, much to the growing concern of her two companions. But the Princess found herself unable to confess the true reason for her discomfort.

The dinner her dragon friend had invited her too was scheduled on the third day of her visit to Alagesia. As a royal guest in a foriegn kingdom, there was very little chance of her being able to sneak out to meet him in the enchanted forest. How could she be at two places at once? Unless…

"I suppose we would have a chance to interact with the commoners of Alagesia as well, won't we?"

Loke blinked, shooting a mystified glance at Laxus who shrugged in response.

"I suppose we would, Lucy…"

"Very well, then. Please send a response to Igneel and Grandine, graciously thanking them for arranging this momentous occasion. Along with a casket of our finest wine as a token of my regards. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have much to prepare for tomorrow…"

Lucy swept out of the chamber, still too distracted to notice the curious looks her companions shot at her retreating back. She had a new secret item to her agenda in mind…

She would surprise Natsu in Alagesia.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: I'm back early guys. Because you are all the best, and I couldn't stay away any longer. And good news - I'll be reverting to my original update schedule, i.e. twice a week, most likely every Tuesday and Friday IST. **

**Just a funny fact - this chapter is the first ever I wrote for TCP. It's gone through a couple of edits so hopefully I've caught all the discrepancies, but fair warning! :-D**

**Enjoy! And thanks again for all the amazing reviews and feedback!**

* * *

Lucy was nervous.

She marched alongside her companions, their dragon escort just a few steps ahead of them, heading at an agonizingly slow pace towards the imposing wrought-iron doors of the Magical Alliance's Council. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding - as if it were approaching a battle. Very much like the feeling she had every time she opened her own delicately engraved wooden doors to enter her court.

"If you twist your hem any harder, that beautiful buckle may come undone. I'm sure the dragon court would appreciate the fine figure you cut underneath that dress, as would I." Loke gave her a flirtatious wink along with his audacious little speech. However, even he could not hide the underlying strain of nerves in his voice, making his normally melodious voice a little rougher and deeper than usual.

"If that would give me an advantage in the confrontation we will undoubtedly face, I would gladly sacrifice my dignity for the sake of furthering the interests of my kingdom." The retort, which she meant to utter in sarcasm, came out a little too breathless to be taken as such.

Loke offered her a gentler smile. "My dear princess, you know I jest. You will be fine. Your speech has been well-rehearsed, we already know you have a reasonable amount of allies and even some close friends beyond those doors, and above all else - the cause for which you speak is a noble and just one, and one that you wholeheartedly espouse. Any simpleton will see the passion and love you possess for your people, and your desire to do good by them."

"Aye, but what would that mean to this particular council?" Laxus's gruff voice interrupted Loke's smooth tirade.

Loke shot him an irritated glance "As we've already discussed many a time, this council has as much desire for peace as we do. There is no assurance of such as long as King Jude eyes magic and all its practitioners as a plague that must be purged. This council has witnessed enough war in its lifetime - the option to ensure a stable and peaceful future is something they cannot afford to pass up."

"And as I've told you before, offering a stable future may not be enough. We will be walking into that chamber demanding their full support on mere promises of rewards in a distant future. Why would they fight for us when all we have are words in return?"

"Support need not always be violent in nature Laxus! We do not ask them to promise us their armies, merely to stand by us in case of a diplomatic dispute. Heaven knows, we may not even need that extent of their support - even whispers of their interest in our side, once spread skillfully in our court, could tilt the political power balance in our favor and…"

At this Lucy placed a soft finger over Loke's lips and a hand placatingly on her cousin's shoulder. "Yes, we have had this discussion many a time. And we have also agreed that there is no certainty in their support or their refusal. That is why we are here. To try. We owe at least that to Pergrande." She gave Loke a wan smile, dropping her hand and turning to her cousin.

"I know your reservations sir, but please trust me. All I want is to give Pergrande and its people the best chance possible when the time comes for them to be in charge of their own destinies." her voice was soft, still slightly shaky, but her eyes shone with determination and fire. Laxus's own softened at the sight.

"You are my leige-lord Lucy, I would follow your commands to the death. And I will say this, if anyone is capable of getting the support of this magical alliance, it would only be you."

Loke pouted, still not entirely appeased. "I still think our chances are more or less excellent, especially considering that King Igneel and Queen Grandine - the very dragons who will be heading the alliance - are in your debt for their life, Lucy."

At this, the younger fire dragon who was accompanying them turned to face the group with an apologetic air. "Err… forgive me, Sir Loke, for listening - but I'm afraid you are mistaken. King Igneel and Queen Grandine are not heading the alliance."

Loke frowned, but decided to ignore the fact that their guard had eavesdropped upon their entire conversation. It was not exactly a secret anyway, at least it wouldn't be in the next few minutes.

"Well then, who is their leader? The Princess of Dragons? Or the Dragon Council?"

"Nay, the Prince of Dragons. His majesty, END."

All three faces paled. Lucy trembled. "No… no, it cannot be. I heard he had not yet returned from the war…"

The young dragon gave her a gentle look as he addressed her directly. "He returned only a few days ago. This is the first meeting of the magical alliance after his official return to Alagesia, and they insisted that he be their leader henceforth."

Loke gnashed his teeth, whirling around to face Lucy. "We don't have to meet them right now, especially if you are not comfortable. I have heard enough rumors of the ferocity and cruelty of his majesty to be wary of him. We don't have to do this, certainly not today. We could do this another day, after ensuring our magical friends are by our side..."

"No. You should go." Laxus interrupted Loke again.

Loke shot him a look of exasperation. "Now is the time you choose to support me?! Honestly Laxus, half of those savage tales of the Prince I heard from you!"

"And I stand by them."

"But then why would you encourage her to face that monster?! At least give her the option to choose!"

"That would be a show of weakness. We have come this far. There is no backing out now."

"This is not a bloody war you fool! This is a diplomatic mission, her peace of mind and safety are paramount! She needs her wits about her else her ability to convince those people will be for naught!"

"ENOUGH!" Lucy gave them her infamous glare. The two males, though they towered above her, cowered at her look.

"I am not afraid. I have heard all the rumors you both have and more." Her brow furrowed. "I have heard some very… contradictory rumors as well. If anything, the Prince of Dragons intrigues me. The opportunity to meet him is something I look forward too, and if I did not have such a sombre purpose, I would be excited to meet such a fascinating creature." Her lips turned up slightly into a smile and her tone softened. "There is no such thing as a monster. I am sure he had his reasons for performing many of the actions that we have heard of, especially given that much of what both of you have heard are exaggerated accounts without all the facts. Do not judge him before we have even met him, you do us and him a disservice."

The dragons accompanying them stopped at this, all pretense of not listening forgotten. The elder, tall and quiet fire dragon turned to her and gave her a deep bow. "I understand now why your companions follow you so devotedly, your highness. Those words show a wisdom far beyond your age and experience. They show an intelligence and compassion that is rare in every species, but especially the human race. I am at your service, your majesty."

Lucy flushed at his praise, but before she could respond, the dragon straightened and gestured to the doors.

"It is time, your majesty."

Lucy took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Once she had calmed her fluttering nerves, she turned to her companions, giving them a curt nod. She then turned back to their dragon escorts, her head held high as she signalled her assent.

The younger dragon smiled in encouragement while the elder dragon lifted his head proudly and proceeded to instruct them on the courtesies of the Dragon Council's Assembly. The three humans listened in silence, absorbing his words. As soon as he was done, as instructed, the humans raised the hoods of their cloaks and pulled them in closer to their bodies, hiding themselves entirely from vision. The dragon escorts nodded in approval, turning around to open the huge doors.

Under her cloak, Lucy took one, last, steadying breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu was bored.

For eight agonizingly long hours he had been forced to adorn the bejeweled and intricately woven raiment of dragon royalty, complete with the elaborate and handsome crown between his horns upon his head. Six of those hours had been spent in the uncomfortable and equally elaborate high-backed throne at the farthest end of the Dragon's Assembly hall, which was now temporarily serving as the assembly hall of the Magical Alliance. The one hour respite for lunch was hardly even that, for no respectable dragon could finish a decent lunch in just one hour! With an irritable sigh, he chanced a glance to his left. His father sat in the throne next to his, an equally disgruntled look upon his face. Natsu smirked. At least if he was suffering, it was not alone. The remaining members of the magical alliance council looked upon the current speaker in varying states of boredom. Natsu turned his attention back to this speaker with a sigh. The goblin prince was again upset about some trade deal being broken. 'Broken' being a matter of opinion. Specifically that of the goblins.

"So to summarize, I believe the council should treat this matter with the gravity it demands, meting out a proper punishment to those who are not honorable enough to uphold their promises."

"Thank you, Prince Ruben. Your concerns shall be addressed. But before I turn this over to the perusal of the members of the alliance, I would like to ask you a few questions."

The goblin prince's eyes flashed angrily for a second, but he turned to Natsu with exaggerated politeness. "But of course, Prince of Dragons. I will endeavour to answer any questions you may have."

"You say the fae folk of the bay entered into a trade agreement with you two years before? Which was that they would provide the requested necessary raw materials to create magical artifacts, provided you gave them a certain percentage of the final product?"

"Yes."

"And six months prior, they refused to do so?"

"Yes! And we were so astute at keeping our end of the deal but they…"

"What was their reason?"

"I-I beg your pardon?"

Natsu kept his gaze on the goblin prince steady, his deep jade eyes darkening slightly. "What was the reason they gave to explain their 'refusal'? The one that you have so conveniently left out of your narrative?"

The goblin prince grit his teeth, glaring at the Dragon Prince. "They… they have claimed their land had run out of that resource. Which is a blatant lie! We explored their land before making our deal, there is absolutely no way they could have run out of raw material in that amount of time."

"How much?"

"Wha- what?"

"How much was the quantity agreed upon per month? Surely you had a set quantity for barter to ensure this very scenario could not arise."

The goblin prince suddenly gulped dropping his gaze to his hands, which were trembling slightly. "Actually… I am not aware of the agreed upon quantity."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at his reaction. Before he could cross-question the goblin, a soft voice to his left spoke.

"I believe that is a lie, Prince Ruben." Levy rose with the inherent grace and beauty of her people, as she turned to Natsu. "Your majesty, please pardon the interruption, but may I speak on behalf of the people with whom the Goblin race has their trade agreement with? They are not represented here today, so I take this responsibility upon myself." Natsu solemnly nodded his assent, and with a wave of his hand, encouraged her to speak.

Levy turned to the goblin Prince, her brown eyes flashing with her barely contained anger.

"Prince Ruben. What were the exact terms of your trade agreement?"

The goblin prince scoffed. "None of your business, little fairy."

At his words, the hulking, pierced, intimidating Drake of the Ore Dragons, rose from his place with a menacing growl. "Careful how you address her, Prince. She is under my protection… and I do not tolerate fools who belittle those I love."

The goblin prince gulped at that. With an involuntary shudder, he answered more fully.

"As per a part of our agreement, I am not at liberty to discuss exact terms outside a place where both parties are present or in agreement."

Levy narrowed her eyes. "Yet you have already disclosed many details of the agreement to the assembly here today."

"General details don't come under that banner."

"Surely the name of the resource comes under general details as well, then?"

The goblin grit his teeth. "My memory fails me, fairy queen."

"Understandable. Allow me." Levy let her gaze sweep across the assembly, her head held high, her soft blue curls bouncing slightly with the movement. "The goblin prince entered into an agreement with the fairies of Isalgorf bay for monthly shipments of lumenoire."

A collective gasp was heard around the assembly. "But that is impossible… lumenoire was mined out of existence centuries ago!" Mirajane the queen of the Northern Elves exclaimed, her soft blue eyes growing large.

Natsu nodded at Mirajane thoughtfully before turning back to Levy. "What would it be useful for? I confess I do not know much about it, except that it is very valuable, rare and has much magical potential."

"The applications are various. In ancient times, when it was more available, it was used as a magical power source - boosting the power of magical creatures and lending new power to those who do not possess magic potential themselves. It is similar to a lacrima but much, much more powerful. A handful of lumenoire would be enough to power an entire magical city for a decade." Levy paused her big brown eyes turning thoughtful "But perhaps the most amazing quality of all is the fact that it can only hold magic of the light-end of the spectrum. And it can never be corrupted otherwise. It was the preferred instrument of the High fairies when they were in existence - and by extension, the human celestial mages."

The murmur that had started at Levy's interjection grew to an uproar. Natsu raised his hand his stern gaze falling over the assembly, and the noise died down immediately. He once again turned his attention to the goblin prince, flames edged with black licking his feet as his magic oozed out of him in his anger.

"Now tell me, oh prince of the goblins. How much did you agree to barter per month?"

"I-I still can't disclose t-that, your majesty"

"This is no longer just about a silly trade agreement. This is a matter of security for the magical alliance. How much?"

"I...I-I don't r-remember"

"HOW MUCH?!"

"It was not a set amount! W-we told the fairies to give us everything they mined every month, and assured them they had an endless supply! We had ascertained they had at least enough for two years, so we knew they could keep our bargain with us, which confirmed the fact that they were probably bartering lumenoire to another party on the side!"

Levy glanced at Gajeel and then back to Natsu, concern writ on her face. "The fairies of Isalgorf are an innocent, child-like and secluded race. They did not recognize the importance of lumenoire and trusted the goblins when they said the supply was endless. They did not fully understand all the terms of their own agreement, but they kept its spirit as best as they could. They were already a dying race - and forced to mine so much lumenoire in order to supply the goblin representatives twice a month…"

"Twice?" The goblin prince frowned, a confused tone entering his voice. "We only sent representatives once a month."

Levy frowned at this. "But the fairies I spoke to described two shipments. The first on the 15th of the month to a goblin gentleman named Krackel, and the second on the 25th to a giant goblin in a black cloak who went by the name of Marcus."

The goblin prince paled at the second name. "I see…" he said softly, scratching his chin. His discreet glance to his minister did not escape the notice of the assembled dragons, and they narrowed their eyes in suspicion. The goblin prince straightened up as he turned to Levy. "I apologize to this assembly and the fairies in question. This has all been a misunderstanding on our part, and we take full responsibility for this situation."

Levy looked taken aback at his sudden about-turn. She turned wide-eyed to Gajeel, who pressed his lips into a thin line, gently guiding her back to her seat next to him. He knew as well as she did that there was something strange about the situation, but it would do no good to put the goblin prince on the spot. They had already gotten very valuable information out of the normally tight-lipped goblins, and he knew it would not be wise to push their luck. Natsu seemed to think the same, for he also let the goblin prince sit down with no further comment. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he instead turned to his right where his mother, sister and remaining dragon council members sat.

"I believe we can begin the next item of business."


	68. Chapter 68

Princess Wendy consulted the parchment in her hand, frowning slightly at the next item on the list.

"The next in the order of business is… an audience requested by her majesty, the Princess of Pergrande?"

The babble that had died down after the goblin prince's exciting revelations picked up at twice the volume.

"THE Princess of Pergrande?!"

"But she is notoriously reclusive! Not even her own people have truly seen her!"

"Yet her entire nation worships the very air she breathes and the ground she trods! Indeed she is considered the epitome of beauty and kind-heartedness." Ichiya the Lord of trolls solemnly made his declaration, his slippery manner causing all the females in the room to collectively shudder.

"There's also a rumor of her being terribly cold-hearted and cruel. Those who are close to her in court say that she has even killed to maintain her status and power." One of the haughty western elves sneered.

"But they also say she is kind to the common man - she is rumored to be generous and kind to those in need." Queen Mira interjected, throwing her western brethren a warning look.

"Yet…"

"SILENCE"

The uproar died down. All turned to the Prince of Dragons who sat upon his throne, glaring down at the assembly.

"Rumors are just that. Rumors. We will not let them cloud our judgement. Let us give her majesty the courtesy of an open-mind. From the report I have received from my fellow dragons whom she spent the day with, there is no danger to be perceived from her. That does not mean she is not dangerous, just that we may give her the benefit of a doubt. It is our duty to listen well and ascertain if what she proposes is in our interest or not."

Most of the assembly nodded in agreement with Natsu's words, some such as Jura of the Giants, Duke Yajima of the Gnomes, Evergreen and Freed of the Eastern Elves even applauded. A few such as the Prince of Goblins remained sullenly silent.

As one, the sky dragons raised their hands, and in one sweeping motion put out all the fire-lit torches lining the walls of the chamber. The brightly lit hall plunged into darkness, the only light remaining being from the moon filtering in from a huge open skylight in the tall roof. The light focussed in the center of the chamber like a spotlight. The doors to the assembly opened, and three cloaked figures walked in. From their gait and speed, Natsu could make out that the two figures on the left and right were men, one of a tall and solderily build, the other of a sleeker and smoother sort, most probably a courtier. The figure in the center was no doubt that of a woman, her slender yet endowed silhouette an obvious give-away. She moved with a confidence and grace that spoke of her station - this was without a doubt the fabled Princess that had everyone in an uproar.

As the dragon escort started the familiar preamble to a dignitaries introduction, Natsu let his thoughts drift to the report he had just been handed a while before. As was dragon custom, the guests had been requested to come in the morning and wait for their requested audience - the exact time of which would be intimated to them after their arrival. They were deliberately kept in the company of the fire dragon clan, whilst the sky dragon clan inspected the area around the kingdom to ensure the guests were not planning an ambush or serving as a distraction to allow an army to sneak up. In the meantime, the fire dragon hosts spent as much time 'getting to know' their guests in order to ascertain their true intentions - whether harmful or not. The first part of the report was from the sky dragons, and had assured Natsu that their guests did not have any malintent… but it was the second report from the fire dragons that had Natsu intrigued and - admitting it finally to himself - slightly worried. The report was composed of written opinions from three different dragons, the first a young dragon soldier, the second an elderly gentle-dragon, and the third from a seasoned and decorated dragoness soldier. The reports regarding the male guests were rather standard (apparently one was a shameless flirt, the other a reserved soldier type) but that of the princess herself were… odd. The first report from the young soldier was the most typical. This princesses' famed beauty was supposedly not fiction, for the young dragon spent the majority of the report gushing over her 'creamy and lustrous skin', her 'innocent and doe-like eyes' and her 'soft and melodious voice'. If Natsu didn't know better, he would have sworn the youth had bonded with the girl. Or perhaps just really wanted too. The next report from the elder was far more subdued, but no less complimentary. The elder had been impressed by her kindness and 'gentle spirit' - though he could see her liveliness and mirth shine through in the way she teased and coaxed her more stoic companion (the soldier) to interact with her and the dragons. All in all, a favourable impression of her character. The last one was from the dragoness. Her's was short and succinct - "Her highness has a certain darkness to her, which reminds me of one who has seen the death and destruction of war, yet it is easily overpowered by her courage and strength of spirit. She is genuine. She can be trusted." This was high praise from her, and it made Natsu uneasy that a little human princess could gain the trust of one of his most accomplished warriors in the span of a day.

As Natsu mused, the dragon escort finished their spiel. The elder dragon turned to face Natsu, bowing slightly to request permission to proceed. Natsu nodded, knowing that the guard could see the movement even while the three human guests could not. Even though the guests were a few feet away from him, he could not smell them - thanks to the chamber they were currently conducting the assembly in. The dragon council hall was constructed in such a way to appease a dragon's sense of smell. Of all the senses, their sense of smell was the most sensitive, and in some ways, the most troublesome. In a room not properly ventilated, the smells of those surrounding them could become suffocating and end a party far too early (dragons partied till at least four in the morning, it wouldn't be a dragon party unless you partied hard from sunrise to the next sunrise!) The chamber they were currently in would not allow scents of people more than a foot away to reach a dragon's nose, thus offering some respite.

The guard cleared his throat and began announcing the guests.

"His Lordship, Chief Advisor on Internal Affairs to the Princess of Pergrande… Sir Loke." A polite smattering of applause drifted through the chamber as an orange-haired, handsome man removed his dark robe and bowed to the assembly that was cloaked in darkness around him.

"His Excellency, High Knight of the Pergrande Army… Sir Laxus." A more dramatic gasp accompanied the uncloaking of the tall, imposing blonde soldier, his intense gaze fixed straight in front of him. Freed of the Elves, from whom the gasp had originated, blushed and shrunk into his seat, hiding his glowing face behind his hands and earning many curious looks from the rest of the assembly, and one maniacally evil-yet-happy grin from Mirajane of the Elves. Natsu glanced at Mira, internally thanking his stars that she had acquired a target of her 'love-schemes' that was NOT him.

The room stilled for a minute, the pause pregnant as everyone turned expectantly to the last cloaked figure. A soft sigh, as gentle as a butterfly's flight, issued from beneath the cloak and dainty, fair hands emerged from below it to fumble at the buckle at her throat. Natsu's gaze fixed on the fingers, slim and svelte and somehow very familiar…

"Her Highness, the Princess of Pergrande…"

She had successfully undone the clasp of her cloak, and the forest green garment fluttered to the ground. Natsu froze in his chair, his gaze locked on her doe-like, brown eyes that could not see him in the darkness, his heart beating frantically and easily audible to all the sensitive dragon-ears around him.

"Lady Lucy of the Heartfillia clan."

For a heartbeat everyone just stared. Wendy had tears of happiness and shock in her eyes, while Mirajane, Lisanna and the other elves sported humongous, excited grins - surprised laughter threatening to bubble out.

Cana cackled from her corner, throwing Natsu a lecherous wink, whilst her father chuckled in amusement. Prince Gray smirked knowingly, his beloved Juvia's expression far softer and kinder as her neighbor, Levy, struggled to hide her own mirth. On Levy's other side, Gajeel merely rolled his eyes, glancing discreetly at Natsu. And giving him an all-knowing smirk.

Bastard.

They knew. They knew before he did, and they did not bother telling him. Preparing him for this. His Lucy, _his Lucy_ was the Princess.

Damn them.

But in all fairness, she was probably not prepared for what was going to happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy had uncloaked just as they had asked. She stood, letting her eyes adjust to the light (or lack of in this case) around her. All she could make out were shadowy silhouettes along the walls of the chamber. She chanced a glance at her companions. As expected, Laxus had his poker-and-war face on. She would tease him mercilessly about that later. Loke had a look of smug arrogance etched on his face to hide the unease in his eyes. He was worried, mostly about her safety, and about the mission they were on today. But she had no room for worry or doubt, she had left both behind her in the fore-chamber. This was the time for action in the form of words, and that was what she excelled at.

Taking a small step forward she addressed the silhouettes directly in front of her.

"Your highness, and my lords and ladies. You have my deepest gratitude for this opportunity to speak. I pray that what I wholeheartedly wish to share with you today, will prove to be beneficial to us all." she paused, a gentle smile grazing her lips as she surveyed the darkened chamber around her. "Whither our paths blend from today forth, or we choose to keep them apart, I hope that we will still come to see each other as friends and allies. May my companions and I be granted the privilege of your acquaintances?"

The center figure shot his hand into the air and waved, a sudden spurt of heat in the room causing all the torches in the chamber to catch fire instantly. The chamber was bathed in light in an instant, as Lucy and her three companions blinked a little to get accustomed to the sudden change.

Oh no.

Oh no no no.

Lucy could only stare, her mouth slightly open, in wonder, awe, excitement and indeed a little anger. For there, right in front of her, on a majestic throne, magnificently dressed in regal raiment, sat a dragon she recognized all too well. Her best friend. Natsu the Fire Dragon.

He had better have a damn good explanation for this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu did not know whether to laugh or cringe at the expression on her face. Judging by the way her eyes had brightened when she had finally registered his presence, she seemed happy to see him. At the same time, her tiny hands had clenched into fists - that could only be interpreted as anger. He dimly knew, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, that it would be unfair of her to be angry - for hadn't she kept the secret of being a princess from him? Then again, maybe he should have confessed his station first, and then she would have told him about herself…

Lucy seemed to ease up all of a sudden, a certain mischievous glint in her eyes his only warning for her next words.

"The rumors make more sense now. I wondered how the most powerful dragon in all of Fiore could also be reputed to have the mentality of a toddler." She cocked her head to the side, as if surveying him from a better angle. "I suppose baby-sitting you was a full-time job for the noble dragon army… My respectful congratulations to them for being successful in such a dangerous undertaking."

A silence fell on the chamber, as all in the assembly stared at the Princess. Sir Laxus and Sir Loke sported identical looks of pure horror. Natsu only stared - momentarily dumbfounded - at the beautiful maiden in front of him. Sir Laxus and Loke simultaneously hissed Lucy's name, Sir Laxus even reaching for his sword hilt to inevitably defend her honor when they were attacked by a dragon horde.

The young lady in question merely stared at Natsu, head still cocked, eyes sparkling with mischief, waiting patiently for his reply.

Natsu threw his head back and roared in laughter, catching some of the assembly's occupants off guard. Wiping away tears of mirth from the edges of his eyes, he turned to her - his grin equally as mischievous as he retorted. "Well met Princess, but I would expect nothing less from one whose courage and 'fighting spirit' has reached even our court - why news of the 'Lucy kick' you've delivered to more than one hapless courtier has become legendary! Apparently there is a human-sized hole in your courtroom as evidence of your unique brand of punishment…?"

Lucy's eyes widened and then narrowed. She pouted, not quite prepared for his wordy retort. Natsu smirked, his smoldering eyes lingering on the young maiden's lips for an instant too long.

By that time, Loke - having recovered from the strange exchange - volunteered his own opinion with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Well there is also the special seat in the corner for those who've suffered from the 'Lucy glare'."

"Don't forget the victims of the 'Lucy scream', God rest their souls." Laxus offered, in his most sombre tone.

Lucy slowly turned, ready to unleash her full ire on her companions, when the door suddenly creaked open and four small figures floated in. Before Lucy could react, she was startled by a fluffy ball of blue fur and white feathers crashing into her chest, knocking her breath out for an instant.

"Luuucccyyy! It's you! What are you doing here? Did you bring fish?" Happy purred, oblivious to the startled looks from many in the magical assembly.

"Must you always think with your stomach?!" Carla chastised, following him at a more leisurely pace. She regarded Lucy with curiosity as well though. "But truly, what are you doing here, Lucy? And in a royal ensemble no less?"

"Please don't be rude young ones, our cat-nap has drawn us away from the meeting for quite a while, we owe this assembly our patience. They will inform us of what we have missed in due time." A soft yet firm voice floated across the chamber, and Shagotte, Queen Grandine's exceed floated in after the two younger cats, the side missing a wing supported by Pantherlily.

"Aye," Lily's deep voice rang clear in the quiet assembly, "Oh Dragon Prince, we apologize for the interruption. Please proceed with the assembly."

Natsu gave the cats a huge grin, mirth glinting in his eyes. "Nay, your timing is perfect. Allow me to introduce you to the Princess of Pergrande… Lucy of the Heartfillia clan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Happy leaned back from where he had been shamelessly burrowing in Lucy's cleavage to look at her face in horror. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! DID YOU EAT THE REAL PRINCESS?! IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SO HEAVY?!"

"..."

Laxus and Loke simultaneously reached forward, each grabbing one of Lucy's arms with tired and resigned expressions on their faces.

"I WILL KILL YOU… YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE FELINE! HOW DARE YOU! JUST YOU WAIT, THE NEXT FISH I BRING WILL BE LACED WITH ENOUGH POISON TO FELL A HORSE! AND I'LL FEED IT TO YOU MYSELF!"

"WAHHHHH! NATSU, LUCY IS EVIL!"

The chaos in the assembly was almost drowned out by the Dragon Prince's deep guffaws. Happy had wisely escaped from Lucy's reach, opting to perch himself on the arm of Natsu's chair a safe distance away. Lucy gave him one last death glare before yanking her arms from her companion's grips and endeavoring to correct her slightly disheveled appearance.

As she smoothed the soft satin of her simple yet elegant gown, Natsu composed himself, opting to study the young maiden closer. Unlike the previous day, she was dressed in far richer garments that still retained a simplicity, subtlety and elegance that was simply Lucy. The rich navy blue gown she wore had long sleeves and a high collar, the front alone open in a U shape, dipping low enough to give a hint of her abundant cleavage. The edges of the sleeves and neck were hemmed in delicate silver lace and the dresses' only decoration existed on the long train - which was adorned with specks of diamonds that resembled silver stars, the entire dress resembling a night sky. The dress hugged the luscious dips and curves of her body. Atop her head was a delicate silver tiara with her family's crest worked into the center and embedded with a single diamond. Her hair was styled in a fashionable up-do, supporting the tiara and exposing her slender neck. While Lucy's body was undeniably alluring, it was the maiden's face that had Natsu truly transfixed. Her deep, chocolate-brown eyes were framed with luscious, long lashes, her plush lips raised slightly in a secretive smile as she raised her head to look him in the eye. As his gaze locked with hers, he felt his being react almost exactly as it had the first time he had laid eyes on her in the clearing the day before. The overwhelming desire to protect her, warred with the strange instinct to hunt her himself. He dug his clawed fingers into the arm-rests of his chair to keep himself grounded, but in that instant his only desire was to snatch the maiden in front of him up into his arms and fly far, far away. Protect her from the rest of the world. Ravage her himself.

He was doomed.


	69. Chapter 69

Once every being seemed settled again, Natsu addressed the human monarch, forcing his traitorous gaze to stay locked on her eyes and not venture down her delicious form. Not that he found that gesture particularly hard - the smitten dragon would have gladly gotten lost in her eyes forever.

"Your Majesty." The object of his musings addressed him herself, a note of nervousness in her voice. "With your permission, may I be allowed to share my plans for Pergrande with you and this esteemed alliance?"

The Fire Dragon Prince's gaze softened, his expression instantly smoothing into a radiant smile.

"Of course. Please proceed."

And so Lucy did. She explained just how much Pergrande and all the non-magical human kingdoms struggled under the weight of the Alvarez war. How her father, so distracted by his troops and battles, was unable or unwilling to address the problems of the common man. How she had striven and struggled to provide for her people, despite the uphill political battles she was forced to fight just to accomplish what she needed.

"The underlying issue, you see, is that… I am a female." Lucy stated simply, a resigned sigh escaping her.

"How barbaric!" Evergreen, Queen of the Wood Elves scoffed. "How would that in any way diminish your worth as a ruler?"

"True." Her co-sister, Mirajane frowned, a flash of displeasure causing her elfen magic to glow. "From what we have seen and heard, you've done more than any other being in your position would have accomplished - male or female…"

"Thank you for your words of high praise - Oh Queens of The Elves." Lucy interjected softly, shooting both elven Queens a warm smile of gratitude. "But unfortunately, the human Kingdoms follow a very different code. It is always assumed that a male would be better to rule a kingdom. If, in the rare event, a female is forced to take that role, she is still not given enough power to actually rule until she marries a powerful male…"

"So that is why a political marriage is your only option…" Mirajane gasped, a glimmer of recognition sparking in her eyes. "As you've hinted to us when we were younger."

Natsu grit his teeth, his clawed fingers digging into the armrest of his throne once more. He did not know which was worse - the ache of sympathy he felt for her as he realized that being 'female' meant that her kingdom would never accept her as a rightful ruler... or the agony of his heart when he realized her only option to remedy that was to engage in a loveless, political marriage.

To the surprise of the entire assembly, the Princess of Pergrande laughed, beaming at her elven friend.

"A dramatic little thing, wasn't I?" Lucy chuckled. "But never fear, Mira. Over the years I've found a loophole - a clever way to escape my predicament. I've found a way to ensure that Pergrande and the rest of the empire is well cared for, but at the same time… achieve the freedom I have always longed for."

Lucy glanced around the assembly, her gaze steady and scrutinizing. She ended her scan at the front and center of the chamber, her chocolate orbs locking on Natsu's.

"It is for this reason that I have been secretly grooming my cousin, Sir Laxus, to take the throne in my stead."

A sudden silence accompanied her pronouncement, as the assembled magical dignitaries studied the man in question. Lucy coughed delicately to draw their attention back to her, a slight smile of amusement hovering on her lips.

"Laxus has proven himself a worthy and honorable commander in my father's army. He has an equal right to the throne as I - a fact that even my father cannot openly deny. Over the years since he has sworn sole fealty to me, he has won the hearts of the common folk of our kingdom… as well as our hidden magical community. Three months from now, he and I have planned a 'coup' of sorts… where he will claim the throne in my stead. We have the backing of the people - magical and not. My courts however…" Lucy sighed, the sound beleaguered as she lowered her gaze to the ground, daintily tucking a few escaped golden strands behind her ear.

"They are a challenge on the best of days - and although Laxus will have far better luck than I controlling them _after_ his power is solidified, he needs support _before_ we attempt this risky ploy, if only to ensure the powerful courtiers do not try to initiate a full blown riot…"

Lucy looked up, straight into Natsu's eyes.

"That is why we've come here today to request the magical alliance council to endorse Laxus' claim to the throne."

The chamber burst into noise, as every being began at once to either proclaim their support, voice their dissent or further question the three quiet humans standing solemnly in the eye of the storm.

Natsu raised a single hand, the simple yet effective gesture causing the entire assembly to still in a heartbeat, the air tense with anticipation. His intense gaze still held Lucy's in its thrall.

"We will put it to a vote." His deep voice boomed in the cozy hall. "A representative of each magical race will now say yea or nay - as they see fit."

Lucy wrenched her gaze away from Natsu's, willing down the blush that had arisen unbidden on her porcelain cheeks. She turned to the first magical race representative, her heart beating so rapidly in her chest she was sure every dragon in the chamber could hear the erratic rhythm - she only prayed that they attributed it to the monumental vote she had just instigated…

Lucy listened, her face soon schooled into a cool, unreadable expression, as each representative arose to offer a word of encouragement or doubt as they voiced their consent or dissent. She felt her companions by her side react to each response, Loke letting out a soft chirrup of triumph with each assent, and a small noise of frustration with each refusal. Laxus squirmed uncomfortably as the process progressed, the vote frustratingly tied as exactly half the room seemed supportive of his accession to the throne - whilst the other half were quite vocally not.

At last, it was down to the last two deciding votes.

Prince Ruben of the goblins rose from his seat, the cruel sneer etched on his face leaving no doubt to his stance.

"I suppose you know what my vote is, little girl. I have no interest in this pretend play of yours - the goblins will not support you or your brute of a cousin." The slithery magical being hissed, his beady eyes sweeping up and down the shapely young woman's form.

"However, my minister and I have heard many promising rumors with regards to you, human girl… And from what we understand, you are quite capable of showing your _appreciation_ in a way that any hot-blooded male could _enjoy…_ I wouldn't be amiss to such _persuasion_ if you wished to try your hand at it…"

A pin drop silence fell in the chamber as the shocked assembly assimilated the goblin prince's lewd words. Following which, three things happened at once.

Lucy's magical friends and many other good souls among the magical alliance members rose in indignation of the goblin prince's speech.

Laxus reached for his sword, as Loke rounded on the goblin with a scowl.

Natsu rose from his seat and _exploded_ with fury.

"YOU _DARE_ USE SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE TOWARDS HER IN MY PRESENCE?"

The fire dragon Prince roared, abruptly halting all the other forms of protest that had arisen in revolt against the goblins.

"HER MAJESTY, PRINCESS LUCY, IS MY GUEST - SUCH A DISGUSTING ADDRESS IS NOT ONLY REPREHENSIBLE AN ACT IN ITSELF, IT IS A DIRECT INSULT TO THE DRAGON HOSTS IN THIS CHAMBER… A DIRECT INSULT TO **ME**! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO _SHREDS_ YOU BLOODY BASTARD…"

"Natsu…"

The soft, musical voice acted like an immediate balm - soothing the raging temper that simmered in his veins. The Prince of Dragons turned to the golden-haired maiden, his jaw strained from the force with which he grit his teeth. His anger rapidly faded away, however, as he took in the young woman's confident pose and steely look. With a gentle smile, Lucy addressed her best friend.

"I appreciate your protective gesture, your majesty. However, I am more than capable of fighting my own battles. Would you grant me permission to converse with the Goblin Prince? It is actually fortunate he has steered the conversation to flippant matters, there are other such trivialities I wished to discuss with him…"

Natsu frowned. "How can you call the blasphemous things this beast just uttered 'flippant matters', Lucy? I ought to draw and quarter him after I roast him alive…"

Lucy smiled, taking a few steps towards Natsu's raised seat to place her hand on his where it clutched the throne's armrest. The Dragon Prince could feel the tension in his form ebb away at the light, comforting touch, and he gazed deep into her chocolate brown orbs, looking for a hint of unease or hurt. Happy landed lightly on his shoulder, also studying Lucy closely for signs of unhappiness. They were both surprised to find absolutely nothing in her expression save fiery determination, and a glint of something vaguely sinister in her eyes. With a final encouraging smile at her two best friends, Lucy twirled on her heel to approach the Goblin Prince and his minister. She stopped five feet in front of them. Her gaze was cold and foreboding as she stared down the discomfited pair of goblins.

"Prince Ruben, I could have your head for those words. You should know better than to insult your liege lord…" Lucy's tone was light and teasing, but the fierce glare she shot the Goblin Prince was intense enough to make the magical being shudder.

"W-what do you mean?" The Prince scoffed, chancing a worried glance at his minister, who returned the gesture with a wary look of his own.

Lucy's smile grew grim. "Why, I simply refer to the fact that the Goblin's 'support' is redundant at this point... for I already _own_ you and your entire race."

Lucy's bold words caused a tumult of frantic whispers in the conference chamber, one that Natsu subdued with a growl and a raised hand, his eyes never leaving the lithe human maiden's form just a few feet away from him. Lucy waited patiently for the chaos to subside, tossing a smile of gratitude at the Dragon Prince before turning to address the goblins once more.

"The contract you formed with the house of King Hector, one of my subjects and a member of my high court, contained a stipulation that they would provide lands and human 'slaves' to work in your dreaded mines, provided you - the Goblin Prince - broke bread and drank wine with them and signed a waiver to that effect - is that correct?"

The Prince leered at her, desperately trying to hide the unease in his voice.

"Yes, I did. It was a pitiful exchange - your sniveling humans wanted the right to brag about friendship with magical royalty so badly, they were willing to sign away the lives of so many of their fellows!"

Lucy grit her teeth, her entire form trembling with rage.

"Oh foolish Prince, did you truly underestimate those contemptible men so much? Did you not investigate the race with which you were forming a contract? The breaking of bread and sharing of wine in a noble's house is considered an act of swearing fealty to that noble amongst humans - signing a waiver to that effect merely gave them the power to flaunt that connection in the courts if the need arose."

The Goblin Prince paled for a moment before recovering with a vicious scowl.

"So what if it is? We are a powerful magical race - those puny humans could never force us to do anything we are not inclined to do. The fealty they tricked us into is useless…"

"Not if they possessed the Goblin Staff of Kings." Lucy interjected quietly.

A pin drop silence fell in the chamber, as all beings held their breath as they listened to the fascinating exchange. The brooding goblin minister broke the silence, speaking for the first time since he entered the assembly hall.

"Well met, Princess of Pergrande. It is true we underestimated your kind - the news that we have unknowingly sworn fealty to that human family is… disturbing. And as admirable as your research into our customs has been, your boast is ill-timed - for now that you have given us a hint of their intentions, we will ensure the staff, that is currently in the possession of our Prince, is so well guarded that…" The minister trailed off, frowning as he took in the frantic expression on his Prince's face.

"Where is my father?! Gunther, you told me that my accession to the throne was only temporary - until my father returned from his secret mission. Where is he?"

The panic and longing in the goblin Prince's voice was so spontaneous and genuine, that Lucy regarded him with a look of mingled surprise and grief. Her previously harsh expression wavered, replaced with a gentle, understanding, pensive mien.

"You loved him…"

Her soft, sorrowful voice carried in the silent chamber. The Goblin Prince jerked away from his minister, returning to scowling suspiciously at the young human maiden instead.

"What do you mean by using the past tense, you dastardly human?"

Lucy continued to gaze at him with sorrow and sympathy for a moment more, before turning around with a shudder. She approached Natsu's throne once again.

"I request your permission, oh leader of the magical alliance, to call upon the men of my guard. They carry a few important treasures which I must return to the goblin Prince…"

Intrigued, Natsu nodded his consent. Lucy walked up to Loke, whispering an order under her breath that was still loud enough to be heard by their dragon hosts.

"Summon Sir Brom. Request him to bring the casket."

The moment Loke stepped out of the chamber to do as he was bid, Lucy turned back to the quiet goblins, her expression resolute.

"Your father was not my friend." Lucy spoke loud and clear, her voice strong as she addressed Prince Ruben. "But neither was he my enemy. Unlike you and the rest of your people, he respected me… as I respected him. When he discovered the foolish pact you had made, he confided the fact to me, knowing that I could manipulate my people into letting you out of the contract…" Lucy's gaze hardened as she shifted it from Ruben to his minister Gunther. "I managed to modify the fealty agreement - to have it sworn over to me instead, so that I could release the goblins as your father requested. Your father was eager to inform you of your blunder, and how he had repaired the damage - so eager that he refused my advice to take an escort or wait till morning, and rode off that very night to meet you at King Hector's abode…"

Lucy's tone turned bitter. "He never made it. Your minister had betrayed him - he had informed King Hector of his whereabouts, and my bastard of a courtier ambushed him on that dark, forsaken road and…"

Lucy's soft voice petered off, as a muscular, middle-aged man with curly black hair entered the chamber, a casket balanced on his shoulder and the shoulder of the equally tall, helmeted man behind him. The pair solemnly approached the Princess, gently placing the casket on the floor before her.

Natsu watched curiously as Lucy gracefully sunk to her knees in front of the casket. She undid the ornate locks, and slowly slid open the beautiful, intricately-carved wooden lid…

"FATHER!"

The Prince of Goblins let out a heart-broken wail, leaping over the assembly's barrier to land clumsily in front of the casket. He sobbed and screamed in misery as he took in the dead body of his father - lying cold and lifeless in his rich encasing.

Lucy regarded the grieving Prince with compassion. She placed a hesitant, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can see your innocence, Prince Ruben. It makes far more sense now. You loved your father - so you left the staff in his care, did you not? As per tradition, that staff should have passed into your possession on the eve of your magical maturity. But you refused it, because you trusted and loved your father as much as he trusted and loved you…"

She withdrew her hand, her sharp gaze snapping upwards to land on the pale-faced, trembling minister of the goblins.

"Your minister did not know this simple fact. That is why he betrayed you - he believed you were a far more gullible and malleable ruler than your father, and his greed got the better of his good sense. If he had any to begin with."

Lucy ended her terse speech, shooting a commanding look over her shoulder at the third muscular guard who had entered with the other two of her retinue. The cloaked man stepped forward, withdrawing a long package from within the dark folds of his garment. Lucy accepted his offering, briskly undoing the ties binding the object until the silken cloth covering it fluttered to the ground to reveal a beautiful, glowing staff.

"This staff belongs to you, oh Prince Ruben. And as for your vote - I accept your dissent. There is too much bad blood between us, and I have no desire to ally with one who harbors so much ill will towards my people and I."

Lucy rose from the floor, leaving a stunned goblin in her wake, his numb hands still clasping the staff as he gaped at her retreating back. Lucy paused, a frown forming on her face.

"What I can't seem to understand, however, is why the house of King Hector was so desperate to trick you in such a despicable way… As cruel as they can be, they rarely take such risky decisions without a possibility of some truly great reward…"

A soft gasp issued from the stands, Levy lunging to her feet immediately with a small cry.

"Your courtier is after lumenoire, Lucy!"

The Princess blinked. Her expression slowly morphed from one of confusion to one of fury as Levy's detailed description of the event that had transpired in the assembly just before she had been introduced continued and concluded. Lucy's eyes flashed with rage as the young monarch gestured to her dark-haired human guard with a nod, the man instantly coming to her side at her beckoning. She conversed with him in low, muted tones for a few moments.

"Have the number of guardsmen watching King Hector's palace doubled. And request Sir Mest to have one of his spies installed in their household. We will find and observe this 'Sir Marcus' who will undoubtedly lead us to King Hector's stolen lumenoire…"

Natsu marveled at the regal way she held herself and the firm yet kind tone with which she issued her orders. Lucy was a queen in every sense of the word. The besotted fire dragon Prince couldn't help but acknowledge how he longed to make her _his _Queen someday...

Dismissing her guard with a graceful nod, Lucy continued her progress to the center of the chamber after throwing one last parting shot at the Goblin Prince.

"Oh and… I'd get myself a new minister, if I were you…"

At that, the Goblin Prince struggled to his feet, his chest heaving with fury as he turned on his now fear-stricken subject.

"Permission to leave with my council, oh Prince of Dragons."

"Granted." Natsu replied solemnly to the incensed Goblin Prince, the dragon's gaze once again drawn to the svelte figure of the golden-haired Princess who sauntered leisurely back to her spot before his throne. As the Goblin Prince dragged his cohort out of the assembly, a lighter mood fell in the chamber, all magical beings now turning their attention to the final voter…

E.N.D.


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: I've re-uploaded a previous chapter to correct a mistake, no changes in plot or anything so please ignore that! On that note, if you guys see any glaring grammatical/spelling errors in any chapters do point them out and I'll try to address them to the best of my ability!**

* * *

Lucy looked up at her old friend, a gentle smile hovering on her lips. By her side, Lucy could feel Sir Loke's excitement ratchet up a few notches, his confidence that this last vote would be in their favor exuding from every pore of his being. Laxus also seemed to relax, his stance the most comfortable and at ease since he had walked into the chamber.

All three focused on the Fire Dragon Prince, their gazes intent as they eagerly awaited his words.

Natsu took in a deep breath, chancing a glance at the members of his old war council seated on his left. They had already discussed a possibility similar to this, and with the exception of Queen Grandine - who had not been present during their talk - they had arrived at a consensus.

One that he wholeheartedly hated now.

Natsu sighed, his intense jade eyes arresting the gaze of his fair, golden-haired friend.

"Your majesty. We, the dragons, are duly impressed with you. Your plan is ingenious, and we bow to you who has conceived such a daring, brilliant scheme. We would be honored to declare you and your men friends of dragon-kind… However, the open support you request of each magical race in this assembly would not be prudent of us to offer at this point. We have lost far too many of our people to the demon wars, and those who have returned are loath to commit themselves to another potential conflict. And despite your impassioned plea, I am forced to agree with my council."

Natsu offered her a sincerely apologetic look, his voice deepening into a raspy husk as he held the exquisite golden-haired maiden's gaze.

"I am sorry, but the Dragons cannot offer Laxus their support…"

"YOU ARE REFUSING YOUR SUPPORT?!" Loke's incredulous voice echoed in the hall, the orange-haired courtier balling his hands into fists as he stepped forward, his rage and shock conveyed in the intense glare he leveled at the stoic dragon Prince. "FOOLS! Don't you know how much Lucy has sacrificed for your kind?! All that she has done to protect Alagesia?! You dragons owe her! Why if it weren't for her, your precious home would be overrun with…"

A quick squeeze to his bicep had the orange-haired man halting abruptly, frowning down at his monarch. Lucy offered her courtier a gentle, calming smile.

"No, Sir Loke. Not a word more. As protective as you are of Pergrande's and my interests, we have no business meddling in the affairs of our fair neighbors." Lucy turned to face Natsu, tilting her head slightly to take in his full, majestic appearance.

She felt a glow of pride and a touch of awe as she gazed upon him. His refusal to let their friendship sway him from doing what he deemed good for his people touched and impressed her. It was truly awe-inspiring to witness Natsu, her impetuous and reckless friend, being so thoughtful of the welfare of his kingdom. These facts, as well as his stern yet gentle address to her, along with the regal way he sat upon his throne, caused her heart to thump madly in her chest and a soft blush to arise on her porcelain cheeks. It was nothing more than admiration. Or so she tried to convince herself…

A distressed sob interrupted Lucy's fond, confused musings, as Grandine shot up from her seat, an enraged glare directed at her son and her husband seated on his other side.

"H-how could y-you, Natsu! Sir Loke is right… We, as dragons, owe them so much! We must honor our debt. Igneel, say something!…"

Natsu internally groaned. It was hard enough denying his beloved bonded a request, but now his mother seemed to take issue with his decision too.

Luckily, he was spared the drama when his father rose from his seat to address the distraught Queen.

"My love, it was not a decision the council took lightly. Those of our best warriors who have returned from the war deserve rest and freedom, and it is naive to believe that Laxus' attempt to take the throne will happen without some form of resistance from the King of Pergrande. Were we to pledge our support, we would be obligated to fight for them - and the reason to protect Pergrande is frankly, not strong enough to warrant rallying the dragon troops again."

Grandine scowled. "But…"

"We still offer them our friendship, mother." Natsu interrupted her, his tone exasperated. "That being said, I personally offer myself as an ally in whatever Lucy may wish to do. I would fight for her regardless of any pact…"

Natsu directed his final words at his friend, his gaze softening as he stared into her chocolate brown orbs. Her blush deepened, and Lucy fell into a pretty curtsey as she stammered out a response.

"T-thank you, your majesty, but I would not wish to impose on you so…"

"No." Grandine bit out, taking a deep steadying breath, rallying herself for her short tempered son's reaction. "You have every right to impose on him, Lucy. For he does not yet know the true burden you took upon yourself when you helped protect Alagesia during the demon wars."

Grandine fixed her progeny with a steady look.

"Whilst you were at war, Natsu, demons attacked Alagesia. The initial attacks were sporadic, and mostly attempted by ruffians from the Southern tribes, but as time progressed the attacks grew more organized and focused…"

Grandine could not finish her explanation, for at that instant the assembly was treated to a first hand show of the Dragon Prince's infamously quick temper.

"WHAT?!" He bellowed, black and red flames rising to the surface of his true form. "Why was this kept from me until _now_?! I'll KILL them! I'll kill them all!"

Natsu leapt out of his throne, rushing down towards Lucy. He grabbed her by her shapely shoulders, his frantic gaze scanning her as he growled out queries in an incensed tone.

"Are you hurt? Did those bastards ever touch you? Why didn't you tell me earlier, Luce?!..."

He was halted by a slender finger to his lips.

"Please, calm down Natsu." She replied, her voice a breathy whisper as she struggled to hide how affected she was by her attractive friend's close proximity. "_This_ is exactly why your mother nor I told you earlier. You are far too quick to fret and worry. Do you not trust us to take care of ourselves?"

Natsu took in a sharp breath, his hands falling limp to his side as he took a step back from the golden haired monarch.

"N-no! I trust you… both of you. I know my mother can fight demons... and you can do anything with that fiery spirit of yours, but…"

"Then please don't be angry." Lucy interjected softly, rubbing his forearm gently as she coaxed him back towards his seat. "We both did what we had to do as leaders of our nations. We did not want to burden you and your father anymore than you already were being burdened… you were fighting a war, for heaven's sake! We are sorry for deceiving you, but we are _not_ sorry for fighting to protect our kingdoms…"

The assembly watched in awe as the Prince calmed down almost instantly under the effect of the Princess's soothing words and gentle touches. Igneel threw a conspiratorial glance at his wife - who returned his look with a sly smile.

The royal pair did not need telepathy to confirm that they both had the same thought in that instant. Their son had most likely found his bonded. And she was a golden-haired, royal, spirited, intelligent and kind human girl.

In the meantime, Natsu had composed himself and was once again seated upon his majestic throne. The remaining occupants of the chamber maintained the low murmur that had been a backdrop throughout the exchange between the fair Princess and END.

Loke, despite his mistress's rebuke, continued to fret and fume from his place by her side. On her other side, Laxus leaned forward, at last opting to voice his thoughts.

"Milady, if the vote is now over, perhaps we should extend our thanks to this assembly for their time and take our leave?"

Lucy did not turn to look at him, her gaze hardening slightly as she stared straight ahead.

"Nay. The vote may be over, but there is one last item if business we… nay, specifically_ I_ have with this council."

Lucy took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do. An expression of morose apology crossed her features as she glanced over her shoulder at her loyal, affectionate, orange-haired confidante and minister.

"I'm sorry…"

Loke's brow furrowed, his gaze growing concerned. Before he could question his young monarch, the maiden raised a hand to silence him, facing the curious dragon Prince once more.

"I admire your decision to protect your people from further conflict, and I entirely sympathize with your desire for peace after the tumultuous war you just participated in. However, the time for peace in this world has not yet arrived. There is a threat looming on the horizon, however distant, and the key to solving this threat lies in Pergrande…"

Loke suddenly let out an audible gasp, his eyes widening comically.

"L-Lucy? What are you doing? You're not going to tell them about _that_, are you?"

A shadow crossed over the golden-haired maiden's face, but she ignored her companion's words, continuing to address the Prince of Dragons instead.

"Your majesty. This honorable, magical community is intrinsically tied to Pergrande - for within our walls we guard a crucial part of a magical potential so potent, that a powerful enchantment is in place to ensure its safety…"

"NO!" Loke cried, lunging forward to place a hand on Lucy's shoulder, his tone frantic and pleading. "Don't tell them! It's not worth it - you'll only expose yourself to more danger, Lucy, please listen to me…"

"If this council supports Laxus' bid for the throne," Lucy continued, brushing off her friend's distressed state, "Then I personally promise that when the time comes, I will deliver to this esteemed council the key to the next golden age…"

The Princess locked her fervent gaze with the Prince of Dragons, her voice steady and sure as she spoke her mind.

"I will bring you the Celestial Priestess."

The uproar following her quiet words almost felled the dragon assembly hall.

"THE Celestial Priestess?!"

"Does that mean she will return soon?"

"Is there a threat worse than Acnologia awaiting us? Or was the Prince of Dragons truly correct, and he never really died…"

"Why would she be associated with Pergrande, of all places? They are not magical!"

"True. However, choosing to hide the knowledge there was ingenious, for who of the magical community would have thought to look for her, or news of her, in that magic-hating land?"

"What does this mean for us?"

"I'm not sure, but…"

"SILENCE!"

Natsu's voice boomed in the assembly hall, as its occupants instantly obeyed his command. Natsu rubbed his temples, his breathing a little strained. He gazed at Lucy with worry and fear rampant in his heart, forcing himself to focus on the matter at hand and not get distracted by his own concerned thoughts.

"Princess, could you elaborate on your claim? How could you - a human, non-magical monarch - promise such a thing about the Celestial Priestess? I mean no offense to you, Milady, but she is a mystical, magical being whom even the race of high fairies know so little of…"

Lucy returned his concerned gaze with a wane smile.

"I know because I am one of the Guardians of the vow protecting her."

Natsu froze in place. The dragon council surrounding him raised their voices in an excited discussion.

"Remarkable…"

"We would need proof, of course, but this very possibility changes everything."

"Yes. It would be best to support the humans in their bid to change their leader."

Natsu turned to the elderly, stoic dragon warrior who had spoken.

"You wish to revisit our earlier decision then?"

The dragon man nodded solemnly.

"Yes. After all, were King Jude to discover that he housed such precious magical knowledge, there is no telling what he would attempt to do with this power."

Natsu gripped the armrest of his throne tighter, his gaze slightly panicked as he focused once again on his golden-haired beloved.

"Lucy," He began, his voice deep and laced with his obvious distress. "I can't help but agree with Sir Loke on this point. As undoubtedly useful as this revelation has been to further Pergrande's interests, it comes at far too great a personal cost to you. By exposing yourself as a Guardian of the vow, you open yourself to attack from all manner of greedy, unscrupulous magical beings. This knowledge was better off being concealed until the Priestess herself emerges."

Lucy's face fell, as Loke looked up in astonishment from his spot beside her where he had been fretting and fuming in silence. His expression turned hopeful as his gaze flitted between his ruler and the Dragon Prince.

"On that note," Natsu continued, "I offer this compromise. Advance the timeline of your coup - let it happen within this fortnight. Laxus will take your throne as planned, leaving you free - you will then come to Alagesia, where you will be under my protection until the completion of the vow and the emergence of the Celestial Priestess…"

Lucy was already shaking her head in negation half way through Natsu's impassioned speech.

"Nay, my lord, we are not ready to execute a coup - to attempt it so suddenly would be an unnecessary risk. And even were my cousin to take the throne tomorrow, that would still not leave me free enough to walk away from Pergrande right away. The people would need my presence there for at least a few years more…"

"I did not finish, Lucy." Natsu interrupted her gently. "I did not offer this compromise without a counter offer in mind. Do this favor for me - find a way to come here to Alagesia, to safety - and I promise… I will ensure that the _demons_ who hail me as their emperor will support you and your cousin."

Lucy's soft gasp of disbelief was drowned out by the general commotion that promptly arose. Natsu's glare helped reduce the ruckus, enough to allow Loke's short bitter laugh to be easily heard.

"Your majesty," Loke addressed Natsu, a twisted, pained smile on his face. "I applaud your noble effort to save my mistress from her own suicidal scheme." His mock humor faded, a despondent look replacing it. "But you have been apart from her for far too long - you have forgotten just how stubborn and unreasonable she can be when it comes to the topic of her own safety and health." Loke threw a beseeching glance at Lucy.

"Will you prove me wrong this once, Lucy? Will you accept Natsu's generous offer?"

Lucy nibbled her lower lip nervously, apology writ on her face. She shot Loke a wane smile.

"From that speech, it is obvious that you already know the answer to that question, dear Loke."

She faced her dragon friend, choosing her words carefully before speaking.

"Thank you, your majesty, for such a generous offer. I feel truly blessed that you would go to such lengths to ensure the safety of a friend - inconveniencing yourself to no small degree in the process. I have minimal knowledge of demon culture but I know asking the demon's support will come at a cost to you - even though you are their emperor. I-I could not put you through that, it is not worth it…"

"Your happiness and safety are worth _everything_ Lucy. Please don't throw them away." The whispered words were barely discernible, only Igneel and Happy able to make out the tender plea due to how close they sat to the Dragon Prince. Natsu cleared his throat, continuing his line of thought in a more audible voice.

"My offer will always stand, regardless. Whatever I must do would be a small price to pay for your… Err… for the welfare of Pergrande and Alagesia."

Lucy graced him with a soft, sunny smile of gratitude, her heart overflowing with an emotion she stoutly refused to examine closer. With a slight blush, she turned towards her dear friend and minister - conveying a strange mix of regret mingled with hope in that one, fleeting look.

Loke sighed.

"There is no hope you will change your mind then?"

"None, my friend."

"Why do I get the sinking suspicion that this was your trump card from the very beginning?" Loke muttered darkly, leveling a pointed glare at his beloved Princess.

Lucy had the grace to look sheepish.

"I may have had an idea that the vote could come to this… and in such a scenario, I suspected this move would be the best to ensure our success…"

"You are far too clever for your own good." Loke grumbled, an unwilling iota of respect in his tone.

Loke took a few steps backward away from his two companions to stand at the center of the assembly.

"As it has come to this, I, Sir Loke of Pergrande, will give this assembly the proof they need to believe my esteemed ruler."

As the rest of the assembly watched in curiosity, Loke began to glow. It was a gentle light at first, one that slowly grew into a light so bright that every dark corner of the chamber was illuminated in its brilliance. Lucy shielded her eyes - taking a few more steps backwards, to bump into a hard, muscled chest. Panicking, she glanced behind to apologize, only to find the defined abs of her dragon best friend - who had once again abandoned his throne to stand by her side. She felt a soft pressure on her shoulder and saw a clump of blue fuzz from the corner of her eye, as a furry paw landed over her eyes - shielding them more effectively than her own hand had. The Princess relaxed, leaning back into the comforting presence behind her as Natsu stood steady and still - keenly observing Loke's magical transformation. The other magical beings in the room also watched the blinding display eagerly - for those with magical blood, the golden light-based magic exuding from Loke did not affect their vision.

At last, the glow subsided, and what remained was Pergrande's minister - decked from head to toe in shining golden armor, with cute, fuzzy ears emerging from his wild, long, orange locks.

In a deeper and booming voice, he addressed the assembly.

"Oh magical brethren," he began, "In this form, I know many of you would recognize me as Leo, the leader of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits. As my current mistress has confessed, I - along with many of my other colleagues - are under her direct protection. She possess our keys, and therefore is responsible for what we call these 'sources' of primordial magic…"

"Ah, yes." One of the dragon council elders interrupted, a genial smile on his face. "We know the lore well. The zodiac keys were created long before the magical races were even born - hence your magic is the purest, most primal form of magic. That is why the keys are called Primordial sources…"

Loke nodded, confirming the elders words. At that, the elder motioned to one of his council fellows to stand. The other dragon did so, promptly beginning the long-winded, traditional acceptance speech assuring their new human allies of their total support.

As the monologue progressed, Loke allowed his attention to wane as his gaze shifted from the dragon council to his monarch standing a few feet away from him. The Dragon Prince's blue-furred exceed sat upon her shoulder, as the Prince himself hovered protectively behind her. Lucy herself seemed entirely comfortable with their proximity - her entire focus was on Loke, absorbing his new persona with fascination. Loke made a note to himself to keep an eye on his pretty little mistress - although the Dragon Prince seemed noble and friendly enough towards Lucy, his intense interest in her was a little discomfiting. It was almost as if the dragon had bonded with her.

Loke shrugged off the thought, just in time to hear the conclusion of the dragon council member's speech.

"Therefore, this council of Alagesia finds Sir Laxus worthy of our support. We vow to enter an official contract with him to offer our aid in a manner that would benefit both parties involved - and we furthermore extend our lifelong friendship to the Princess of Pergrande, may her highness be blessed."

The entire council burst into applause. Lucy's shoulders slumped in relief as she took in the cheering beings around her.

"It is decided then." Natsu's deep, joyful voice carried over the celebratory hoots and hollers. "The vote is in favor of the Princess of Pergrande. The magical alliance will support Laxus' bid for the throne. Now…"

He beamed down at the young woman before him, one hand clasping hers to raise it to his lips. He brushed his scaly, tough lips along the back of her hand, the young maiden's blush returning full force at the chivalrous gesture.

"I cordially invite you, Princess, as well as the rest of your retinue and this entire council to Alagesia's moonlight festival tonight! Let us dance and make merry all night long…"

Another resounding cheer arose in the chamber, as Lucy shyly nodded her consent.


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: Hope all you lovely readers out there are taking precautions against COVID-19. I live in the southern part of India, and things are very serious here - we're under a lockdown until March 31st, which may be extended up to April 15th. My prayers are with you all, whatever part of the world you may be in, and here's hoping we all get through this safe and sound.**

**That being said, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Just a little something to beat the boredom and blues for those stuck inside ;-)**

* * *

Alagesia's moonlight festival was in full swing. Ethereal lights floated around the extensive, exotic gardens located in the center of the wind Dragon's sector. All manner of magical decorations adorned the open space, the otherworldly beauty of the land shining through, as the ecstatic occupants of the gardens danced and sang the night away.

A long table bordered the outer edge of the gardens, groaning with food and drink. At its end stood a stoic metal dragon, his faithful black exceed perched on his shoulder, as he affectionately glowered down at a petite and entrancing fairy woman by his side. The unimpressed young woman matched his stern look with a fiery expression of her own.

Their quiet yet heated staring contest continued unabated for a good ten minutes until the exasperated exceed finally intervened.

"In the name of all that is holy, Gajeel, just apologize and be done with it!" The midnight-hued exceed sighed, struggling to hide his mirth with the whole ridiculous affair.

"No." The stubborn dragon growled. "Since when has defending your beloved against lecherous eyes become a crime? Those foolish strigoi had it coming…"

"I'm more than capable of ridding myself of unwanted attention, Gajeel!" Levy hissed, her hazel eyes darting around frantically to ascertain they had not been overhead _again_.

"As much as I appreciate you looking out for me," The incensed fairy continued, "attempting to rip their heads off and using your steel roar on them in the _middle_ of the first dance of the moonlight festival was the most embarrassing and traumatizing way to do it! I could have made it just as clear that I was not interested with far less fanfare had you just _stayed_ _quiet_." Levy's impassioned words petered off into a soft, disappointed whimper, as the strain of the night's events finally caught up with her. She had been mortified enough for one night, and despite how much she ached with love and adoration for her steel protector, she was terribly frustrated with his possessive, Neanderthalic attitude.

Gajeel had the grace to look a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, shrimp - you know I hate doing that. But I can't find it in me to be sorry for the way I acted. I-I don't know how to explain it, but as over-the-top as it was, that reaction just seemed _right_. I don't know Levy… For the past few weeks, I've just felt an overwhelming urge to protect and dote on you even more than I usually do…" The stoic ore dragon trailed off, his face unusually pensive. A gentle, adoring smile snuck its way onto his lips as he gazed down at his diminutive beloved.

"I guess I'm just falling even more in love with you, Levy. I know it seems impossible - I loved you so damn much before - but lately, it feels like all those already strong emotions and urges have just intensified." Gajeel chuckled, missing the almost panicked look in his beloved's eyes.

"You're too damn irresistible for your own good, shrimp." The ore dragon beamed down at her - his expression immediately fading away as he took in her averted eyes and nervous shuffling.

"What's wrong shrimp?"

Levy bit her lower lip, gazing down at her hands, her brow furrowed as she seemed to be engaged in a fierce, internal debate. Gajeel and Pantherlily watched the fair fairy with growing concern.

"Shrimp?! Are you that upset?! I'm sorry! I take it all back - I was an idiot, and I should never have done that, and I never will again! Please, just talk to me…"

"I'll hold him to his promise, dear Levy! As his exceed companion, I too apologize for making light of his behavior - I will not let him repeat it again. Please don't be so upset with him for it..."

After a few more agonizing moments, Levy looked up once again. Both males heaved a sigh of relief as they took in her softer, thoughtful expression as she gazed up at both of them.

"Nay, you two. You needn't worry… Although I certainly would not like a repeat of Gajeel's actions, he is not entirely at fault here…"

Levy sighed, running a hand through her short, light blue locks, as she lifted her chin to lock his gaze in her own mesmerizing one.

"I think I understand why you seem to feel even more possessive of me than before, Gajeel. You are a dragon, after all. I've read that it is natural for your race to grow very protective and careful of their bonded mates when they discover them in this condition…"

"Condition?!" Gajeel yelped. "What condition?! Are you ill, shrimp?!"

Levy tittered, lifting a hand to gently caress her beloved dragon's cheek.

"No, you iron idiot. I'm pregnant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud uproar of pure joy and ecstasy burst out at one end of the garden, startling the comely, sweet young maiden as she raised the cup of wine to her plush lips. Brushing a strand of short, silvery hair out of her face, she glanced over curiously at the source of the loud noise. She watched in amusement as Sir Gajeel and Sir Lily danced around an embarrassed yet happy Lady Levy, all their expressions those of matching glee and excitement.

"They are certainly an unlikely pair."

With a gasp, the young maiden whirled around, accidentally flinging the contents of her wine glass in the face of her stealthy accoster.

"S-sir Sting?"

The lovely young maiden whispered the name reverently, her doe-shaped, blue-hued eyes glittering with awe and excitement that quickly transformed into embarrassment and horror.

"O-oh! I-I'm so sorry for throwing my drink upon you… Please forgive me, dragon sir…"

Her meek mumbles were drowned out by his loud and friendly guffaw.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Milady Yukino! I shouldn't have startled you like that - it is fortunate that all I recieved was a little wine to my face. And I certainly can't complain, for it is the most delectable wine I have ever tasted in my life…" The light dragon's voice dropped an octave, his next words a whispered growl intended for her ears alone.

"For it has been touched by your angelic lips."

Yukino gasped, lost in the depths of adoration and affection evident in his beautiful, blue-hued eyes. Her cheeks took on a dark rosy hue, as she struggled to remember how to breathe, her heart racing and her entire being aflame with joy and excitement.

Sting held her gaze steadily before at last taking pity on her, breaking the intense look to glance at his hands a bit bashfully.

"I-I'm so happy to see you here, milady. Did you just arrive from Pergrande?"

"W-why yes. Her majesty requested my presence in Alagesia with her for the next three weeks - I am her primary maid-in-waiting, after all."

"Ah. So, does that mean you will be staying with her in the royal palace?"

"I-I believe so. Unless she wishes otherwise…"

"I'm staying in the royal palace too! In one of the guest wings reserved for light and dark dragons! I would be honored if you would visit me there…"

He shot her a shy smile, the expression melting her heart just as easily as his sultry, suggestive words had just a few moments before.

"If you would like to, that is. I do not wish to impose on you, or take you away from your duties…"

"I would love too."

Yukino offered him a soft, glowing smile that took the light dragon's breath away. She reminded him of the gentle rays of morning sunlight - so warm and inviting. Without another moment's thought, he grasped her hand and led her out to the makeshift dance floor in the center of the garden, intent on spending every possible minute he could with the precious maiden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little distance away, from a shadowy crook in the garden, Lucy watched with satisfaction as the light dragon finally worked up the courage to approach her timid, beauteous maid-in-waiting. She studied their graceful movements on the dance floor as she allowed herself a secretive smile and a snicker - the casket of fine wine she had promised Cana for kicking him into action was undoubtedly worth it - the girl and the dragon were perfect for each other.

Lucy's gaze at last drifted away from the source of her positive musings, as she took in the remaining magical merry-makers frolicking in all parts of the garden.

Her gaze halted when she caught the eye of a certain fire dragon, standing a few feet away from her.

Lucy took a deep breath, pointedly ignoring the intense fluttering sensation in her chest, and the rapid, excited rhythm of her heart. She offered the dragon a soft, hesitant smile from across the open space and was instantly rewarded with a dazzling grin.

Her knees buckled.

Lucy leaned against a tree trunk at the shadowy edge of the garden, struggling to stand straight amidst the onslaught of pleasurable emotions her body had succumbed to. She broke their locked gazes, shifting her eyes instead to the grassy ground at her feet, as she endeavored to control her raging blush. Damn that dragon for being so irresistibly attractive!

With a last shake of her head and a shy smile upon her lips, she looked up at him once more.

And froze in place.

A different set of emotions engulfed her, as she watched the tableau unfolding merely a few feet away. Natsu had stopped in the spot she had just seen him, obviously having been halted in his path towards her. And the being who had accosted him was none other than the lovely elf Princess, Lisanna. Lucy watched the pair, an inexplicable rage overcoming her, as the pretty elf leaned closer to the fire dragon. Lucy's heart ached as she observed the way Lisanna spoke to him in low, urgent tones, a beautiful sparkle in the elf maiden's eyes as Natsu graced the exquisite female with a gentle, fond smile.

Lucy's limbs moved of their own will, drawing her towards the cozy pair, as she internally struggled to rationalize the strange emotional storm she was experiencing. She had come to terms with the fact that she had a crush on her best friend - it was only natural, seeing as he was an exceptionally attractive being, and a caring soul to boot - but that still did not explain the feelings of anger and despair she felt coursing through her delicate form at that instant. Perhaps it was just the desire to keep him safe - she was protective of her dragon, after all, as much as he was of her. Then again, Lisanna was no evil magical being - the elf maiden cared for Natsu _almost_ as much as she did. So why did she feel so tempted to shove the young, beauteous female aside and drag her dragon to a shadowy corner of the garden where she could finally savor those tempting dragon lips with her own…

Lucy halted abruptly, taking in a deep breath in a vain attempt to control her raging hormones. She plastered a smile onto her face as she took the last few steps to reach the pair.

"... So then he brought up our bond…"

Lucy froze in place merely a foot away from them. Natsu looked up the moment she stopped, his eyes lighting up with joy at the sight of her, before his brow furrowed in concern.

"Lucy? What's the matter?"

Lucy barely registered Natsu's words as her mind whirled in a turmoil of thoughts and memories. Natsu was the Fire Dragon Prince. He was the one spoken of in the prophecy - the one whose bonded would defeat Acnologia. Without a doubt then, his bonded would have to be a powerful magical female…

Lisanna was a perfect fit.

Lucy felt surprised by the heavy grief and longing that coursed through her veins at the turn her thoughts had taken. None of her crushes had ever made her feel quite so strongly - on the occasional chance the male of her desire had an object of his own affection, that usually served as the perfect stimulant to detach herself from him. Never before had jealousy and despair stung her and… never before had she so desperately wished to hide anything. Drawing upon years of Princess training, Lucy schooled her expression into a pleasant, welcoming smile - which she dutifully directed at the young elf Princess, pointedly ignoring the Dragon's increasingly confused and worried look directed at her.

"I never did get the chance to congratulate you both. It's truly wonderful that you became his bonded, Lisanna. It is as we hoped for when we were younger, is it not? I apologize for not bringing a present of some sort - I suppose I should have, to commemorate the affair? But I did not know Natsu was the Prince… so when I heard rumors of E.N.D bonding - which were surprisingly vague, I might add - I assumed his beloved would have been some stranger dragoness who may have misunderstood the gesture… I know gift giving is considered quite an intimate act amongst dragons, after all…"

Lisanna's gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder halted her rambling as the elf maiden regarded her with polite confusion writ on her face. The golden-haired Princess stopped abruptly, forcing out yet another calm smile directed at her elven friend. Natsu frowned, his gaze darting between the two females.

"But Luce, you've got it all wrong…"

"Heya there! Isn't this a cozy gathering - mind if I join?"

Lucy tilted her head, welcoming the distraction with relief.

"Ah, Bixlow. Not at all, my old friend. Why, your timing couldn't be more perfect - come, grant your monarch the pleasure of a dance…"

Lucy slipped her arm into her friend's, flashing him a grateful, sunny smile. She missed the look of rage that crossed Natsu's features and the gasp of surprise from her elven friend.

"Err… normally I'd love too, your majesty, but I actually approached this interesting little clique to ask this enchanting beauty for the chance to dance…"

Bixlow's gaze grew solemn as he fixed the lovely elf maiden with a passionate look, his eyes conveying heat and affection. He let out a yelp of surprise as he felt a sound thwack suddenly catch him hard on the back of the head.

"You idiot… do you know who she is? And to whom she is promised? I swear, if your clueless libido instigates an international incident, I will personally castrate you… nevermind how dear you may be to Laxus…"

_Ahem_

Lisanna's meek cough interrupted Lucy's heated tirade. The golden-haired monarch turned to her friend with flushed cheeks, stammering a little in her ire and embarrassment.

"My sincerest apologies, Princess of the Northern Elves, my companion here is a good man - however clueless he may appear to be - he meant nothing serious by his approach, pray do not take offense…" Lucy shot another glare in his direction, to which the dark mage merely rolled his eyes. Natsu relaxed considerably, a relieved chuckle escaping his lips as even Lisanna struggled to contain her giggles.

"Lucy, you seem to be under a misunderstanding. I would be honored to dance with Sir Bixlow…"

Lucy frowned, a dark look in her eyes.

"I am disappointed, Lisanna. Do not slight Natsu so by denying him the pleasure of your company this evening. It would not be well met if his bonded is not by his side during this festival…"

"She's not my bonded, Luce." Natsu exclaimed, interrupting Lucy's heated words with fond exasperation.

The Princess of Pergrande blinked.

"Pray, what do you mean? Were the rumors not true then?"

Natsu hesitated. "In a manner of speaking they were true… because I mistakenly thought Lisanna was my bonded for a very short period. Thankfully we both realized the error quickly enough."

"I am afianced to Sir Bixlow now…" The elf maiden offered shyly, shooting her lover a sweet smile.

Lucy blinked again. And then she began giggling, dropping Bixlow's arm unceremoniously to inch closer to Natsu, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Sooooo… you actually faked your first bonding? Please tell me it was an intentional prank…"

Natsu blushed, a sheepish grin creeping up on his face. Lucy burst into a bout of friendly laughter, grasping his shoulders as she convulsed with giggles.

"Oh, Natsu…" She sighed, her mirth subsiding as a warm, fond grin replaced her earlier glee. Tears of joy still clinging to her long lashes, as she looked up at her best friend - a gentle affection glowing in her chocolate orbs that had the smitten fire dragon involuntarily sucking in a tremulous breath.

"I understand now why Grandine has been so worried on your account…" The young monarch mused, genuine concern lacing her tone. "You have not yet found your true bonded, have you?"

Natsu internally groaned, the feeling of her soft hands still resting on his shoulders causing a tremor to travel down his spine. How could she not notice how much she affected him? Did she not realize that no one other than she could be his bonded? If he told her his heart's desire, would she even _believe _him?!

His increasingly frantic thoughts cut off abruptly when the lithe human maiden slipped her dainty hands off his shoulders and instead encased him in a warm, comforting embrace.

"You will find her. And she will be the most wonderful, powerful and best magical female to have ever lived." Lucy drew back slightly, her brilliant grin lighting up her lovely face.

"And she will love you with her whole heart, Natsu, for the truly amazing dragon-man you are…"

Natsu returned her awed gaze with a soft and gentle smile of his own, slipping his hands around her slim waist.

"Dance with me, Lucy?"

The young Princess's cheeks pinked, but she nodded resolutely, lifting her long skirt up as she took his arm. The dragon-man led her to the center of the garden which served as a dance floor, his intense gaze never straying from her chocolate orbs, only heightening her rosy blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was many dances later that the dragon Prince finally dragged the laughing human Princess off the dance floor, the pair still floating on cloud nine. Lucy blushed as she felt his grip around her waist tighten, her heart skipping a beat when she felt his other hand seek hers out, giving it a friendly squeeze.

With a saucy wink, he tugged on her hand, releasing his grip around her waist much to Lucy's disappointment. Containing her sigh of dismay, Lucy flashed him a brilliant smile, willingly following him out of the beautiful garden to one of the more secluded, bushy glades surrounding it. He led her to a spot in the center of the glade, where there was a rustic stone bench - its legs entangled in smooth vines. Natsu dusted off the slab, gesturing to Lucy to sit with a stately, exaggerated bow. Lucy giggled, offering him an equally exaggerated curtsy in response before demurely accepting the seat. Natsu plopped down right next to her, pulling her into his side and nuzzling her golden hair affectionately.

"Where is Happy?" Lucy queried a little breathlessly. Natsu's friendly gesture was causing butterflies in her stomach, and she desperately tried to quell her madly beating heart which she was sure her mischievous dragon could hear.

Natsu grinned, tilting his head slightly towards her chest. Lucy's blush increased and she let out an incensed huff as she tried to push him away. The unapologetic dragon man merely chuckled, pulling the Princess onto his lap instead as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Lucy squeaked, trying to escape his clutches, but in vain. With a final exasperated 'hrmph' she gave up, leaning back against his warm chest to gaze up at the night sky visible through the sparse foliage.

"You haven't answered my question, you insufferable dragon."

Natsu smiled into Lucy's hair, tightening his hold on the beauty in his lap.

"He's wooing Carla out on the dance floor. From what I last saw, he's having a lot more success than usual tonight. He's far too busy to heed the rest of us."

Lucy smiled. "I hope he succeeds. Carla is a sweet, noble exceed despite her surly exterior. Happy and she would make an excellent couple."

Natsu hummed in agreement, his questing nose drifting down from her soft, golden locks to the back of her neck. Lucy let out a small gasp as his warm breath marked a trail along her collarbone, struggling to control the fiery burn in the pit of her stomach. Desperate to distract him and herself, she stammered out the first thought that came to mind.

"W-why didn't you tell me you were the Dragon Prince?"

Lucy kicked herself for the hypocrisy of her question, an apology ready on the tip of her tongue, when she was surprised by Natsu's own apologetic sigh as he drew away slightly from where he had been nuzzling her shoulder.

"I was afraid, Luce. You seemed to hate all royalty so much. I dreaded the thought of you hating me…"

Lucy's fluttering, buoyant mood fizzled in an instant, the fiery pit burning in her gut doused by her guilt and sorrow.

"Oh Natsu… I could _never _hate you. The only reason I spoke so strongly in my youth was because I truly detested all the royals I encountered in my courts and… I truly abhorred my father's actions. In fact, my vehemence in part was because I dreaded you ever finding out that_ I_ am a royal, and that my father is… That my father is the King of Pergrande, the despicable human who caused your kind so much pain. I was so sure that such a discovery would force you to keep me at a distance, and I could never bear to be anything less than your best friend, Natsu…"

"Nothing could ever change my opinion of you, Lucy." Natsu interrupted her with a growl, turning her sideways in his lap so he could encase her in a crushing hug. "You will always be mine. My strange one."

Lucy hugged him back, forcing back the hot tears that threatened to spill. She could not hold back her emotions for long, and soon enough she was soaking his silken shirt in tears of relief - years of stress, uncertainty and despair melting away.

"I'm so glad you are back, Natsu. I missed you so..."

"And I missed you, Luce."

They sat thus in companionable silence, content in their warm embrace, the young human maiden soon drifting off into a peaceful, deep slumber in the arms of her dragon protector. The dragon man basked in the joy of holding his beloved so close, offering her the comfort of his warmth and hidden love. He flew her back to her chamber only when the first gentle rays of dawn pierced through their private enclosure.

In the garden a few feet yonder, friends and family laughed and made merry as they danced the night away, the dragon's uproarious soiree continuing far into the wee hours of the morning.


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: Hello All! Wishing everyone good health and happiness! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and I'm happy so many of you enjoyed the Nalu! This Part is going to have a lot of it, but the actual bonded confession is… err… going to take a while. Hiding behind couch while you all throw rotten food at me Sorry! But this story has already been written that way, and there are a LOT of things that have to happen (at least in my crazy, twisted mind) before they can happily be together. But they WILL get together, and there will be an entire Part (or two) that will describe how they get through a lot of tough stuff while being in a loving relationship (and to all you pervs out there, yes there will be lemons)**

**I also wanted to address a very good question brought up by one of my reviewers - Yes, Lucy did not wear her necklace on this trip. I originally had a whole paragraph explaining why she didn't, but I just couldn't fit it into the flow so I left it out. Amazing catch there! The reasoning was that she had NO idea how the meeting would go - although she knew Grandine - and to a certain extent Igneel - liked her, it wouldn't have helped her much if the other dragons were decidedly against her. She knew her friend (whom she was sure was a normal dragon-citizen of Alagesia) would defend her no matter what, and if she were to wear his symbol, many dragons might openly challenge him on his claim. Therefore, she took it off to protect Natsu. And now she knows her best friend is the most powerful and feared dragon in all of Alagesia :-D So she'll start wearing that necklace again for sure ;-) (Although I may not explicitly mention it that often, you can assume that she is.)**

**Also, in the future if you guys have a really good question, feel free to PM me! I'm pretty bad about keeping up with the reviews these days, so I may miss some of these amazing catches - feel free to keep me honest in a PM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone bright overhead, its rays bathing the bustling Alagesian market. The dragon merchants basked in the warmth, booming out prices and bargains on their wares with only a slight flourish for the benefit of their new, fascinating visitor. Her hair the color of the sun and cousin to the rich gold trinkets on display in various booths, the Princess of Pergrande moved with a gentle grace among the marketmen, pausing occasionally to ask a question or praise an item. By her side floated a famous and well known figure in Alagesia - the Prince's exceed companion, Happy. His luxurious, fluffy white wings coasted the gentle breeze wafting through the busy market, his eyes alight with mischief and humor as he teased the human monarch.

"Now I know why Pergrande is experiencing a money crisis - their beloved Princess is terrible at bargaining!" Happy commented blithely after the young maiden handed over a bag of silver to a cheerful dragon merchant for a single mackerel.

The golden-haired woman simply rolled her eyes. "Hush, you insufferable cat! I'm not here to bargain - I'm here to represent Pergrande and earn the trust of the good beings of Alagesia - and generosity is one of the most important traits a good friend could have." Lucy turned up her nose at the hovering exceed, jerking away to hide her amused smile.

Happy pouted. "Aye, I agree! Then shouldn't you be generous towards me, who is already your dear friend, and buy me a mackerel too?"

Lucy let out an undignified snort. "Happy, you are my best friend. Therefore, I won't try to please you - I'll do what's best for you whether you like it or not."

Lucy grinned, poking his rounded belly with a slender finger.

"And you, my little exceed, are growing a tad corpulent thanks to all the fish you 'bargain' out of these poor dragon fishermen. No more fish for you."

Happy's gasp of mock horror was drowned out by the friendly guffaws of the surrounding merchants, many of them pausing their morning routine to listen to the lively exchange.

Happy pouted again, before his expression of chagrin morphed into a teasing, evil grin.

"Doesn't matter how many fish I eat, Lucy, there's still no way I'd ever achieve that perfectly rounded derriere that you seem to have! Why, your butt is so fat that I caught Natsu _staring_ at it the other day…"

Lucy shrieked, her cheeks flaming so red they looked almost purple. The dragon merchants nearby exploded into another bout of friendly laughter, their mirth increasing as they watched the human girl launch herself at the chortling exceed.

"A-apologize, you fiend! Else suffer the consequences!" She exclaimed breathlessly, laughter threading her threat as she tickled him mercilessly.

"N-never!" The wriggling, chortling exceed retorted, struggling to escape her grasp.

"You'd do well to apologize, Sir Happy - it isn't chivalrous to upset one so fair as the Princess of Pergrande."

Lucy released the exceed immediately, a bit startled by the new voice close behind her. She rose from her undignified position on the ground, brushing debris off her simple, long-sleeved, high-necked gown before she whirled around to face the unknown speaker. She came face to face with a fire dragon - not as well built as Natsu, but fit and muscular in his own way. His grey eyes held obvious admiration with a hint of lust as they gazed into her own chocolate orbs, and Lucy took an involuntary step back, immediately reverting to her polite, professional Princess mode.

"Thank you for your kind thought, sir dragon, but it is unnecessary. Sir Happy and I have a friendly rapport, you see, and I take no offense when he jests with me. It is all in good fun."

Happy clambered up from the ground as well, his expression polite but wary as he took in the newcomers.

"Dragon Lord Racour. What are you and your friends doing here? I thought you would have accompanied Natsu to the training grounds?"

The dragon shrugged, glancing back at his companions leisurely strolling towards the group before addressing Happy offhandedly.

"We opted not too. His majesty does not order me and my companions about - I was his most loyal and fearsome warrior on the field, after all. His right hand so to speak…" The dragon man trailed off, smiling at Lucy and giving her a rather suggestive wink. He took a step forward, grasping her dainty hand and raising it to his lips.

"We came by the market when we heard you would be here, your majesty. And we would be honored to show you around Alagesia before the event at the stadium begins."

Lucy raised a brow. "Err… I am flattered that you would put yourself through so much trouble, but I would rather continue my tour with Sir Happy."

The dragon man frowned, turning to regard the exceed with contempt. Happy qualied a little under his stern gaze, his own eyes rooted on the dusty ground of the marketplace.

"Your majesty, why would you wish to waste your time with a disrespectful, lazy, fish-obsessed prankster when we could show you far more sights of Alagesia before he could even drag himself away from this fish market?"

The dragon's companions burst into laughter at the taunting words, the dragon man smirking proudly at his own supposed joke. Lucy's eyes flashed with fury, but before she could form a cutting retort, a soft, restraining paw landed on her shoulder.

"Ha ha! G-good one, Sir Racour!" Happy smiled at the group of fire dragons, the action not quite reaching his eyes.

"And normally, I'd agree with you! But it was not Natsu who ordered me to accompany Princess Lucy, but King Igneel and Queen Grandine. So I guess we'll just have to meet you at the training grounds in a few hours then?"

Happy spoke the words as a question, but his tone of finality made it clear it was not. Racour frowned, but backed away - the titles the young exceed having mentioned commanding far too much respect to allow further questioning. With a stiff nod at the exceed and a low bow to the Princess, the dragon took off into the sky, his companions close on his heels.

The moment their forms faded into the clouds, Lucy whirled on Happy.

"Why did you stop me from putting those awful dragons in their place, Happy? How dare they speak to you so disrespectfully?! Why I had half a mind to slap those disgusting grins right off their smug faces…" Lucy fumed, reaching out to absently pet her friend's furry head.

"That wouldn't have helped you much in your goal to 'earn the Alagesian's trust', Lucy. Fire dragons have an awful temper and I'm pretty sure slapping some of them would have started an international incident." Happy joked, his usual high level of glee noticeably absent from his voice.

"Although we would not have protested had you done so, your majesty." An elderly dragon merchant approached the pair, a genuine, sympathetic smile on his face. "Not all us fire dragons approve of the callous and indifferent treatment that has recently been meted out to the noble exceed Happy by some of our younger brethren. It is a matter of great shame for us."

Lucy gasped. "How long has this been happening Happy?!"

Happy hesitated, shuffling his feet and refusing to look into Lucy's eyes. "Ever since the war, a few of the younger fire dragons have been jealous of Natsu's power. But they're too afraid to challenge him directly. So they kind of take out their frustrations on me instead…"

Lucy's eyes softened with understanding and sorrow.

"Oh, Happy…"

"But that's ok!" The exceed exclaimed proudly, his chin raised high in the air. "I can handle it! I'm a warrior too, Lucy, and I don't want to make Natsu feel bad by telling him this sort of stuff… So please _please_ promise me you won't say a word to him."

Happy fixed her with the most pitiful puppy eyes he could muster. Lucy groaned.

"Happy!"

"Pleaassseee…"

Lucy sighed.

"Oh alright."

"Yay!"

Happy zoomed straight into Lucy's bountiful cleavage, nuzzling her soft mounds and purring with joy. Lucy shook her head, slowly lifting her arms to encase the exceed in a warm embrace.

"Silly little cat."

"How many times must I tell you, I'm not a cat! You know, you're pretty dumb for a human."

"Hmph. And you're a cat, you jerk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air in the stadium was charged with energy and excitement as the citizens of Alagesia waited for their favorite event to commence.

An Ally's Challenge.

In the royal box, King Igneel bounced on the balls of his feet, chatting exuberantly with the young Princess of Pergrande whilst his calmer, most beloved queen observed the exchange with amusement.

"It is truly unprecedented, young one, to find _two_ representatives from our allies willing to engage one of our citizens in a mock battle." Igneel beamed down at the human girl.

Lucy laughed lightly, her gaze flickering to the amused Prince of Dragons before returning to his excitable father.

"Oh your majesty, the pleasure is all ours. Your fascinating custom gives us the chance to display our skills against a challenging opponent - how could I not wish to participate alongside Laxus? How could I let my cousin have all the fun?"

Igneel grinned.

"Smart girl. Would you like to go first?"

Lucy shook her head, chancing a glance at her imposing, stoic cousin who had just entered the royal box alongside his handsome elf fiance.

"Nay. As the future king of Pergrande, it would be far more appropriate for Laxus to accept the challenge first."

Igneel smiled, directing his buoyant expression toward the tall, sandy-haired human.

"Well, sir Laxus. Have you chosen your opponent?"

Laxus nodded solemnly.

"I have, King Igneel. I would like to challenge Natsu of the Fire Dragons."

Natsu crowed in delight as Lucy slapped her forehead and Freed visibly paled.

"Yes!"

"No! My beloved, he's far too violent!"

"Laxus, you idiot! We discussed this! Natsu is _not_ a good option as an opponent from a political standpoint or a personal one! He's the _Prince_ of the nation we are trying to befriend, not to mention an extremely skilled and supernaturally enhanced warrior! Your chances of winning in battle against him are slim to none, and even if you manage to pull off a miraculous victory, it would only serve to make our relationship with Alagesia awkward. I see absolutely no use in challenging my idiot friend…"

"Hey!" Natsu glared at the golden-haired girl, forcing a scowl on his face despite the glow of pride he felt at her hidden words of praise. Lucy glared back, not in the least bit intimidated by his black expression.

Laxus interrupted their intense staring contest with a well timed cough.

"Hmph. Thank you for the vote of confidence, my liege, but you didn't give me the chance to explain my reasoning last time we 'discussed' this." Laxus directed a pointed look at Lucy, as the young woman in question merely huffed in annoyance.

Laxus continued solemnly.

"I've had the chance to observe dragons during the war, and know a little about their customs myself - especially with respect to battles. A dragon values the effort put into a fight far more than the result. Even if a being were to lose against a much tougher opponent, they would look upon that with much more respect than if he won against a being much weaker than him."

"He's right Lucy." Natsu interjected with a grin. "My people would consider Laxus a hero if he were able to just hold his own against me for a few minutes. Battles are ways to prove our worthiness, not endeavors that must be won."

Lucy's eyes glazed over as she fell into a pensive look. Her cousin and friend regarded her curiously for a few minutes until she snapped out of her strange trance. She rounded upon Natsu with a less threatening but more pointed glare.

"I swear Natsu, if you get carried away in this battle and add even _one more damn scar_ to my cousin's face, I will haunt you till your dying day!"

Natsu chuckled.

"I'll try not to. But I can't make any promises. It's harder for me to hold back since I can't take a basic form…"

"WHAT?! Do you mean to say that Laxus must fight you in your true form?!" Freed yelped, paling even further as he moved to stand protectively in front of his beloved. Laxus placed a restraining hand on the elf man's shoulder, his expression soothing.

"Relax, Freed. Have a little more faith in me, my love."

Freed let out a frustrated hiss, the tension in his handsome form ebbing away despite his ardent efforts to worry.

Lucy stared at Natsu, her look curious and contemplative.

"Why?"

Natsu's smile faded a bit as he addressed Lucy with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

"I've never been able to take my basic form because of the 'curse' - which we now know is demon magic. After that blasted battle against Acnologia, I've lost the ability to take my full form as well. I can't afford to take any form other than my true one, because my demon magic may overpower my dragon. I'd lose myself to the demon…"

Natsu held his breath, waiting for Lucy to recoil in horror as most beings who heard this tidbit of information usually did.

He was stunned when the Princess smiled excitedly, leaning in closer to examine him.

"Ohhh, I wonder what kind of demon you would make? Wouldn't you like to find out?"

Natsu's jaw dropped. "Lucy! Becoming a demon is not a _good_ thing!"

Lucy raised a brow, her smile softening into something tender and indulgent.

"It's not a _bad_ thing either, Natsu."

Natsu just gaped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish's. Lucy snickered as she observed his dumbstruck expression. From a few feet away, Natsu's parents watched the entire exchange in breathless silence, as did many others of the dragon court.

The Princess of Pergrande was special indeed, if she could speak so compassionately about a side of the Dragon Prince that everyone else loathed and feared.

Natsu wrenched his gaze away from the golden haired monarch. With a pointed cough, he gestured to his opponent to follow him, the pair promptly making their way down to the stadium floor, Natsu allowing himself only a brief glance back at his golden haired beloved.

He could not afford any distractions. He would fight this battle well, just to show Lucy what an honorable warrior he could be.

He took an attacking stance, his gaze focused on the sandy-haired man a few feet before him. Laxus, in turn, took his own offensive pose - his broadsword glinting in the harsh, afternoon sunlight as he drew it from his scabbard. They took a few moments to size each other up, as they waited for King Igneel to signal the start of the fight.

At last, the ruler of Alagesia threw back his head and a loud roar echoed in the stadium - the signal for the battle to commence.

Laxus lunged at Natsu.

The fire dragon Prince side stepped at the last possible moment, avoiding the swipe that could have skewered a regular man. The pair began their deadly dance, each targeting the other with such precision and speed that they were nothing more than a red and yellow blur to most of the watching crowd.

Lucy held her breath. She was torn - on one hand, she felt compelled to support her cousin since he was, after all, representing their beloved Pergrande. On the other… her heart yearned to support the exuberant Dragon Prince. A particularly close blow from Laxus had Lucy gasping, her heart in her throat as an involuntary cry of warning to Natsu issued forth from her.

Natsu heard it.

With a smirk, the Dragon Prince charged his opponent - feinting to the side at the last minute just to land a vicious blow to Laxus's right arm. With a growl, Laxus switched his sword hand - he swung his trusty sword with equal skill in his left as he lunged at the Dragon Prince once more.

Natsu took the hit Laxus landed on him straight to the gut. Before the human male could crow in triumph, a hiss and a stench of burning metal arose…

As the very sword Laxus wielded melted into a heap of metal against Natsu's abdomen. With a curse, Laxus flung the disfigured weapon to the side, lunging at the fire dragon with his bare fists instead.

Natsu did not attack, but instead parried each blow with ease, marveling a little at the tenacity and strength of his human foe. The pair continued the fight, Laxus refusing to back down despite the obvious fatigue that quickly began to plague him. Natsu fought with equal solemn focus - his expression morphing into an uncharacteristically grave one as the fight progressed much longer than any had expected.

At last Laxus stumbled, his legs buckling a little under the strain. He fell to his knees breathing heavily, surprised when he observed his dragon opponent do the same just a few feet away.

"I-I yield. It is your victory, oh Prince of the Dragons."

Natsu flashed him a huge grin.

"Nay, human. You fight with the spirit of a dragon, and your battle skills are exemplary - had you met any other dragon on this field, I reckon this battle would have gone in your favor. In reward for your talent and tenacity, I suggest we call this fight a tie…"

A loud round of cheers arose from all the beings in the stadium, as many stood in their seats to applaud both the combatants.

Laxus sported a grin of his own as he rose to his feet, striding forward to clasp Natsu's forearm in a gesture of friendship.

"I'd be honored, your majesty."

Natsu grinned back, risking a fleeting glance up at the royal box to see how his pronouncement had been received by a certain human female. He was rewarded with a look of awe and affection, as Lucy's gaze held both emotions and was solely trained on him, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Thank you."

The words were soft and barely discernible even to the dragon ears beside her, but Natsu understood. He turned to shoot a soft, warm smile, his own gaze holding affection.

The stadium around them seemed to fade away in that instant as the dragon and the maiden locked gazes, each conveying a wealth of emotion in their glance, despite the stronger emotions each kept hidden away in their hearts. Natsu found his feet drawing him away from the field and back to the royal box - back to the side of the fair human maiden who had captured his heart and soul.

The rest of the stadium continued rejoicing, oblivious to the tender moment that had just occurred.


	73. Chapter 73

"And now, for the event we have all been waiting for…"

Igneel paused for dramatic effect, observing the palpable excitement of the crowd with glee.

"Would her majesty, the Princess of Pergrande, name her opponent?"

The Dragon King gestured to the fair maiden with his good arm, his smile beaming down on her. Lucy took a step forward, away from Natsu, Grandine and Wendy, returning Igneel's excited grin with a serene smile of her own.

"I would be honored to."

She paused, turning to face the crowd, her chin held high as she scanned the many faces before her. Her gaze lingered on the special box to her right, where sat the dragon Lord Racour she had just met that morning, as well as all her dear exceed friends. Happy offered her an encouraging smile from his position between Lily and Carla, his bright expression lighting up his diminutive form. Lucy shot him a special smile in return before her gaze shifted back to Sir Racour.

"The Alagesian citizen I wish to challenge is famous amongst you. He is powerful… but not as powerful as the Prince of Dragons."

Lucy shot Natsu a mischievous grin as the dragon man pouted. 'She should've chosen me' the annoyed dragon muttered, earning him a glare from his mother and a poke in his ribs from his sister.

Lucy repressed her giggles, schooling her expression back into a formal mode.

"The being I chose is known as the Prince's most loyal and fearsome warrior on the battlefield. His right hand, so to speak…"

Lucy's gaze fixed on Lord Racour, her expression unreadable. The dragon man looked awed, his companions grinning and smirking as they slapped his back in congratulations. From the corner of her eye, Lucy could see Happy's radiant grin waver for a moment.

"The being I will name shortly, is also one of the most noble of creatures to walk this earth. He is sharp witted and intelligent. He is faithful to a fault. He is courageous, and would never give up in a fight no matter the odds, especially if he were defending those he cared for. He is a joyful, caring soul who brings happiness to all those blessed to be friends."

Lord Racour's grin faltered, as Lucy's gaze returned to his, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"The being I wish to challenge is none other than his honorable Lord Happy - one of the best of exceeds."

The applause that erupted in the stadium was deafening. Dragons rose to their feet to honor the young exceed, as the being himself gazed bashfully down at his hands, a soft, happy smile on his lips and a faint flush on his cheeks. Carla offered him a rare look of adoration as Lily shouted out encouraging phrases by his side. Natsu beamed at his exceed friend, his gaze softening as he glanced at Lucy.

The golden-haired monarch was still holding Lord Racour's gaze with a triumphant smirk. Lord Racour looked away, grudgingly turning to the blue-furred exceed to offer his respectful congratulations. Lucy watched the exchange with a grim yet satisfied expression. As the ruckus in the stadium finally settled down, Lucy addressed her blue-furred friend directly.

"Sir Happy, do you accept my challenge?"

Happy jumped to his feet, pumping his fist into the air exuberantly.

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy laughed.

"Very well then. I will meet you on the field in ten minutes - and I warn you, sir, I will not go easy on you. This is my best chance to take revenge for all those annoying pranks and jokes you have subjected me too over the years."

Happy chortled.

"Oh, you can try Princess! I warn you, I won't be going easy on you either! You do need to work off all that extra baggage, after all…"

"...PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM, YOU INSOLENT CAT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Princess still fumed as she stomped out into the stadium grounds, winding her long golden braid into a neat bun as she muttered threats under her breath. She glared at the source of ire as she approached him, Happy's unrepentant grin not faltering despite her fierce look. She examined the irritating exceed, taking in his cat-like, tiny body - her chagrin melting a little in the wake of her surprise.

"Do you intend to fight me in that form?"

Happy's mischievous grin only widened.

"Nope."

Lucy frowned, crossing her arms and tapping her foot rather impatiently as she watched the diminutive cat-like creature rise upon his hind legs and stretch his stubby arms out. As the assembly watched, a glittery blue cloud gradually condensed around his figure, masking him until only his outline was visible through the thick fog. Lucy watched, her impatience gone, as his silhouette morphed into something taller, slightly muscular, and far more human-like. In a bright flash of dark blue light, the cloud surrounding Happy's vanished, revealing his full form in all its glory.

Lucy's jaw almost dropped to the floor in shock. Before her stood a young man, his body entirely covered in blue fur, his well-defined abs visible through the slit of his open vest. His ornate breeches did little to hide his strong, muscular legs and his arms showed their strength in the sinewy cords. Only Happy's cheerful, wide grin and sparkling, humor-filled eyes assured the Princess that it was indeed her old friend whom she faced. Lucy gulped. So much for getting her revenge. She would be hard-pressed to last more than a few minutes against this blue-furred, annoying Adonis.

Lucy steeled herself, unwilling to give up without a good fight. She would do her best. And pray that the weapon coated in fish guts that she had hidden away would still work.

From his perch in the royal booth, Natsu studied the combatants with rapt interest. His keen eyes darted between them, sizing them up with the practiced eye of a skilled warrior. If his eyes lingered a little longer on the fair human maiden, no one could blame him. The young Princess was clothed in tight black garments that complimented her shapely form, with knee-high brown boots which accented her slender legs - her golden hair wrapped up in a tight bun with only a few wisps loose to frame her angelic face. His medallion nestled proudly in the crook of her slender neck, the chain shortened to resemble a choker. She looked like a _vision_. One that made the Dragon Prince's heart race and blood rush to more _southerly _regions of his anatomy.

After a few minutes of gauging each other, the opponents began their battle.

Natsu watched them as his lust subsided in the wake of his awe and excitement. He already knew well how his little exceed companion fought - having fought by his side for seven years of war. He knew his friend preferred to strike his enemies quickly, using his speed to its full potential. In a battle against a human - and a mock one at that - Happy would not use his full speed - but even the little that he used would render him a blur, completely untraceable by human eyes.

As Natsu predicted, Happy started with a 'taster' of his speed. He whizzed towards Lucy, the air around him whistling as he sped faster than sound. He reached the stone-still Princess in the matter of a millisecond…

Only to receive a face full of white, downy powder.

"What the fuck?! Lushi, what was that?!"

Lucy feigned innocence, a delicate hand cupping her cheek as she batted her eyelashes at the young exceed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I had that little powder satchel up my sleeve! What a pity, you're a powdery mess now…"

Happy glared at her. "You did that on purpose!"

Lucy's innocent look faded into a smirk of triumph.

"Well, if it means I can better see you when you turn into an almost invisible blur, can you blame me for using that to my advantage? Besides, nothing in the dragon rule books says we aren't allowed to use _props…_"

The audience broke into a series of gasps and chuckles, Natsu included. Happy's expression of surprise slowly faded into an evil smirk of his own.

"Huh. Clever. But you're going to regret it!"

"We'll see, little one…"

The combatants squared off once more, Happy not bothering to wipe off the powder or the humongous grin from his face.

With a flourish, both pounced.

Natsu observed the young Princess with admiration, as she kept up surprisingly well with the skilled exceed warrior. Her voluptuous and soft figure was obviously not used to such intense combat - but the young woman used her intelligence to make up for what she lacked in physical strength. She dodged and twirled, throwing more obstacles the exceed's way as she endeavored to land a 'kill' blow. Her brow furrowed and her lips pressed together each time she failed just seconds away from victory.

Happy, on the other hand, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. The exceed moved with skill and grace as he parried and ducked, avoiding Lucy's strikes and tricks with a simple grace that had many beings in the stands applauding. Natsu noted with satisfaction that a certain white-furred exceed girl followed Happy's every move with awe and admiration. Thanks to Lucy, his exceed friend was earning brownie points with his lady love. And to Happy's credit, the talented young exceed was making Lucy look very good on the field. Natsu had noticed at least three times in the spar how Happy could have gained an upper hand unbeknownst to Lucy. The exceed could have ended the mock battle at any of those points, but he chose to ignore his lead in favor of letting Lucy catch up.

At last, it was an annoying prank on Lucy's part that prompted the exceed to end the battle.

Happy yelped as a gallon of water from a watering trough overhead doused him from head to toe - his wily foe having snapped a crack in its side with her trusty whip.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"It was just another prop, Happy! Now quit playing around and get serious, you irritating cat!"

Happy flashed the young Princess an evil grin.

"If you insist…"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Happy lunged forward, his sword swiping at Lucy multiple times. Lucy screeched as she fell back, only barely able to dodge his furious strikes.

Or so she thought.

A few titters and mumbling from the crowd alerted Lucy to the fact that something was amiss, but it took her a few moments more to glance down to ascertain what that could be.

With a screech of pure embarrassment, Lucy covered the symbol now etched into her shirt, the cutout exposing most of the creamy skin of her stomach underneath.

Natsu gulped, trying to quell his raging blush at the sight of both the symbol and Lucy's tantalizing flesh.

"Check."

Happy gently pressed the tip of his sword to Lucy's heart, his grin wide and shit eating. Lucy gaped at him, her eyes comically wide.

"WHY DID YOU CARVE NATSU'S SYMBOL INTO MY SHIRT YOU ASININE FELINE?!"

Happy blinked, his expression one of utmost innocence.

"Why, because he's my best friend and Prince of course! And I wished to claim this victory in his name. Is that wrong?"

Lucy didn't look him in the eye, her face crimson as she struggled to salvage her dignity.

"Err… no, I did not mean to imply that. It's just that… Err… it gives others the wrong impression…"

Happy grinned, leaning in close so only Lucy could make out his words.

"What's wrong, Lushi? Do you not like _belonging_ to Natsu?"

Lucy gaped again, sighing in resignation as she turned away from her friend. She refused to answer the smirking exceed, instead turning to King Igneel in the stands.

"I admit defeat at Sir Happy's hands. Alagesia has won this match."

The cheer that arose shook the stadium as words of praise showered upon both the combatants in equal measure. In the midst of the chaos, Happy returned to his diminutive form with a tiny pop.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Lucy. I was just teasing you and Natsu." Happy's smile was fond and sheepish, a sincere note of apology coloring his tone.

Lucy melted. She gathered the exceed in her arms and squeezed him tight, giggling when he squirmed and yelped.

"That's quite all right Happy. I honestly didn't mind. I am his treasure after all, aren't I?" Lucy replied, her tone soft and affectionate as she nuzzled the little cat creature.

From the stands, Natsu watched the pair with a glow of happiness. His two most favorite beings in the world cared for each other as much as he cared for them, and that knowledge was enough to make his heart burst with joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Next Day_

It was late morning when Lucy found herself on the training grounds once again. A bout between the Fire Prince and the Drake of the Ore Dragons had just completed - a good portion of the stadium smoldering in a melted heap whilst the rest was strewn with twisted metallic contraptions and metal shavings. Most of the draconic audience had taken off after the fight, Lucy herself waiting for her dragon friend and his furry blue companion to escort her to the kingdom's main square where more festivities were planned.

As she gazed about her, in awe of all the colorful draconic forms in the sky, a heavy hand fell on her shoulder, startling her out of her reverie.

"Freed and I'll be heading back now." Laxus began without preamble.

Lucy frowned, jarred out of her pleasant thoughts.

"So soon? I thought you said you would stay for a few more days?"

Laxus grunted, a faint blush coating his cheeks.

"Freed wanted to head back early. Said he and I have some… Err… catching up to do."

Lucy's expression morphed into a lascivious, teasing grin.

"Oh, then by all means, do leave right away! I'd hate to be the cause of any delay in your process of _catching_ _up…_"

The merciless girl snickered as her discomfited cousin grew even redder. With a warning scowl, Laxus turned on his heel - abruptly ending the conversation before she could tease him any further. Lucy watched with amusement as her cousin and his gang of close magical friends sauntered away.

"What's with that strange look on your face, Luce?"

Lucy tilted her head, taking in her handsome dragon best friend with appreciation. She winked at the cat perched on his shoulder before addressing his mount.

"Merely congratulating myself on being the shrewd and kind cousin that I am."

Natsu raised a brow before shaking his head with a sigh and a chuckle.

"You're a vain creature, little Princess. And not nearly as clever as you think."

"Aye. Especially the clever part. But what could you expect from someone who likes fruit more than fish, Natsu?"

Lucy stuck out her tongue at the pair, yelping when Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close. He chuckled at her look of shock and embarrassment, ignoring her struggles to free herself. He licked his lips as he leaned forward to whisper a challenge in her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down the young woman's spine.

"Fight me, Princess. I'd love to see more of those ingenious tricks you used on Happy…"

"HEY FLAMING RETARD!"

Natsu ground his teeth and hissed in frustration. He leaned away from Lucy, whipping his head in the direction of the irritating interruption.

"YOU'VE GOT SHITTY TIMING YOU FROZEN STRIPPER! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

An irate Gray stormed onto the field, a confused Juvia close on his heels, followed by a smug looking Lyon who was blissfully ignoring a lovestruck fire dragoness trailing behind him. Bringing up the rear of this strange procession was a defeated looking Chelia, who kept throwing venomous looks at Lyon, and aggrieved looks at the pink-haired fire dragoness fawning over the oblivious Lyon.

Lucy accepted the distraction gratefully, slipping out of Natsu's hold and taking a few steps back as she tried to curb the frantic pace of her traitorous heart.

"What's wrong Gray?" She enquired softly, her gaze darting between him and the bewildered looking Juvia.

Gray acknowledged Lucy with a grim nod, but addressed Natsu instead.

"When we were children, your parents used to talk about the 'fight for rights' did they not?"

"Err… yes…"

"But only dragons can do that, right?"

"Well, technically no. Any being in Alagesia has the right to request such a battle…"

"Ah ha!" Lyon cried out in triumph. "Then I have the right to fight you just as I wished!"

"ALRIGHT THEN, BRING IT!"

Juvia squeaked, standing between the two cousins, vigorously shaking her head at both.

"Don't do this! You two are so close, you both must not fight for such a silly reason…"

"HE DARED TO PROPOSE TO YOU, JUVIA!"

"You are a Neanderthal, Gray. Juvia is a free being. She has a right to know her options - you may finally have realized your love for her, but that does not mean you own her."

"WE'RE ENGAGED, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"All the more reason to intervene before it is too late and you are wed!"

"GRRR"

Natsu stepped forward, locking Gray in a hold before the enraged devil slayer could launch himself at his fellow ice wielder.

Lucy stepped forward as well, a gentle smile on her face as she addressed Lyon directly.

"Sir Lyon, I understand that you expressed interest in our lovely Juvia?"

Lyon bowed. "Yes, your majesty. Surely you - as one of her dearest friends - understands why I wish to pursue her. She is so perfect - she deserves the right to a choice."

"But Juvia does not _want_ a choice, Sir Lyon!" Juvia almost groaned in frustration, sending Lucy a panicked glance. Lucy smiled back at her friend, addressing Lyon with a soft, wistful note to her voice.

"Is this truly about saving Juvia, Sir Lyon? Or perhaps something far more personal…"

Lucy took a step towards the ice mage, placing a comforting hand on the man's arm, her brown eyes filled with gentility, kindness and understanding. Lyon gazed back at her, his defensive pose relaxing unconsciously under her soft look.

"N-no. I suppose you are right, your majesty, there is a little more to it than just a desire to save the lovely Juvia and teach my dastardly cousin a lesson…"

"Lucy." The smiling Princess said firmly. "Call me Lucy. You are my friend too, Lyon."

Lyon smiled back, his gaze softening as well. Natsu abruptly let go of Gray, a growl growing in his chest at the look Lyon was now directing at Lucy, and the young monarch's proximity with the ice mage. Before he could take a step forward to break the pair up, a resounding screech echoed in the nearly empty stadium.

"AH HA! SO YOU ARE MY TRUE LOVE RIVAL!"

Lucy blinked. She stared at the speaker, taking in her long pink locks and her proximity to Chelia with surprise.

"Who are you?"

Chelia offered Lucy a wan but friendly smile before answering her query.

"This is my sister Sherry. And she _thinks_ she's in love with Lyon…" Chelia threw another nasty glare in the man's direction, which the oblivious ice mage ignored, his contemplative gaze still fixed on Lucy.

"Lucy? Perhaps you are the woman I am meant to pursue…"

"WHAT?!" Lucy gaped at Lyon.

"Well, why not?" Lyon continued conversationally. "Wouldn't an alliance with Icegard be to your advantage? And I'm still a member of the royal family, even if I am not a Prince. You could do worse."

Lucy grimaced. "Well, I can't argue with that last point…"

"LOVE RIVAL!"

Lucy groaned, massaging her temples as she looked to Juvia for help. The mermaid was struggling to contain her mirth, whilst Gray looked confused. Happy, still perched on Natsu's shoulder, looked utterly bemused, whilst his silent mount's expression was unreadable thanks to the bangs covering his eyes…

"If you're quite done being ridiculous, sister, can we go back home now? Wendy will be back soon…" Chelia attempted to intervene, placing a placating hand on her sibling's shoulder.

"Challenge her to a fight for right, Sherry."

Natsu's declaration caused all the beings around him to still immediately.

Sherry was the first to recover.

"Excellent suggestion, my Prince! I challenge you, Princess Lucy, to a fight for my right to pursue Sir Lyon!"

"B-but I don't care if you want to pursue him and I don't want to fight you…"

"It certainly doesn't look like the former is true from where I stand - and as for the latter, are you too _scared_ to fight a dragon Lucy?! Wise choice, considering you couldn't hold your own against an exceed warrior who obviously went easy on you."

Natsu's voice had a hint of anger to it below the teasing tone he endeavored to accost her with. Lucy's eyes flashed with a moment of hurt, her lower lip trembling with fury at his mocking words. Wordlessly, she turned to Sherry.

"I accept your challenge."

"NO!"

Juvia's outburst stunned the gathered beings, her eyes wide with fear as she lunged forward to grab Lucy.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" She hissed. "Lucy cannot fight today. Today is the anniversary of _that _day, and Lucy is always more prone to having an att..."

"Step aside, Juvia." Lucy bit out through grit teeth, interrupting her curtly. "I must fight, no matter the day. I must prove that I am not _weak_." The last words were uttered with a glance at the stoic Dragon Prince. Natsu's brow furrowed, his face flickering with guilt and doubt as he took in Lucy's pale face and Juvia's trembling form.

"The challenge has been accepted." Sherry interjected energetically. "It cannot be refused now! Unless you wish to face disgrace in Alagesia's eyes."

Lucy whirled on Sherry, her chin held high and proud.

"Meet me on the battlefield in a quarter hour. I will show you that the strength of Pergrande is not to be trifled with."

With a lofty air, the Princess turned on her heel, marching to the changing rooms in the back of the stadium, a nervous, worried Juvia following close behind, leaving a group of mystified beings in their wake.


	74. Chapter 74

A dusty wind whipped through the deserted stadium, the rubble of the morning battle still strewn all over. Only the royal viewing box, situated slightly above the stands, brimmed with beings. Gray, Juvia, Chelia, Lyon, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Carla and Happy lounged about the spacious area, chatting idly with each other as they waited for Lucy and Sherry to enter the field.

Natsu stood a little apart from the others, his stance rigid and unwelcoming. His gaze was locked on the field below and he wore a fierce scowl that belied the worry and hurt that echoed in his expressive emerald eyes.

Happy drifted to his side hesitantly.

"Why'd you act so mean to Lucy down there?"

Natsu did not respond, his form becoming even more rigid. Happy frowned, crossing his stubby little arms across his chest as he hovered beside his friend.

"There was no need to feel jealous. Lucy obviously doesn't like that silly human more than you. You overreacted…"

Natsu let out a frustrated hiss, his expression morose when he turned towards the stern feline.

"I know, Happy. But that knowledge doesn't help me calm down every time I see one of these bastards sniffing around her - I'm just so scared I'll lose her before I even have the chance to admit my feelings…"

"Then why not just tell her how you feel right now?"

"I want too." The fire dragon whispered, a frown gracing his lips and his look of worry deepening. "But… something is telling me not to. I've noticed that despite how easily we've returned to our close friendship of yore, Lucy is still not fully comfortable with me. She hides many secrets… and I fear that her reluctance to confide in me may be because she does not care for me as much as I care for her. To admit the depth of my affection may make it awkward and uncomfortable for her - I dare not risk our friendship for the sake of my own selfish heart…"

Happy groaned, slapping a paw on his forehead.

"Honestly, the pair of you drive me insane! How can two beings so obviously in love with each other be so immensely dense?! Natsu, haven't you been keeping secrets from her? Is it because you don't care for her?!"

Natsu directed a wounded glare at his familiar.

"You know that's not why, Happy! The only 'secrets' I've been keeping from Lucy are details about my demon magic and its effects on me. And I'd never find a good enough reason to tell her those - what if she started to fear or hate me? I-I couldn't stand that…"

"So, basically you're afraid she'll react negatively in some way?"

"Y-yes. I don't want to diminish her opinion of me…"

"There you go. Maybe these secrets Lucy keeps are those that she thinks would diminish her in your eyes. Maybe she's scared you'll like her less once you know them."

Natsu blinked before scowling at his friend, frustration writ on his face.

"How silly! I could never think less of her! Ugh. This is so complicated…"

Happy snickered. "Tell me about it!"

Natsu dropped his stern expression, a wan smile making its way onto his visage. He reached out and ruffled the fur on his friend's head.

"Thanks Happy. That actually makes sense. It's exactly the strange way she would think, so I believe it."

Happy rolled his eyes. Before he could respond, a telltale click of locks indicated that the combatants had emerged from their respective training rooms, prepared for battle.

Natsu's eyes were immediately drawn to the svelte form of the human maiden as she strode confidently to the middle of the field, halting a few meters away from her opponent. She was dressed in black breeches paired with tall, brown boots and a black, long-sleeved shirt. Her golden hair was tied up in a braided bun. Around her slender waist, she sported a belt from which dangled a whip and two daggers - one which Natsu recognized as a gift of his to her on a past birthday. Around her neck she proudly sported his medallion - the sight of which both calmed and excited Natsu as his intense gaze bored into her. Lucy stood proud and tall, ready for battle, her pose and demeanor greatly different from the previous day when she had battled against Happy. The fierce and confident aura she emanated would have caused any foe weaker than a dragon to quail in fear.

Even as it was, Sherry looked far less arrogant than before as she took in the young Princess's stance.

Natsu was distracted by a soft, tremulous gasp from one of the occupants of the box. He scanned his friends from the corner of his eye, his gaze finally landing on Juvia who looked horrified and shaken as she stared at something on Lucy. She was being comforted by a worried and mystified Gray, as he tried to console her and ascertain what was troubling his beloved at the same time. The Fire Dragon Prince looked away, confident that his surrogate brother would get to the bottom of that mystery soon enough.

Natsu cleared his throat, stepping forward towards the edge of the box to address the combatants.

"This is a challenge issued by the fire dragoness Sherry to the Princess of Pergrande - one which she has accepted. As per our laws, Sherry, you may fight this battle in your true form but you may not use magic since your foe is non-magical. Commence the battle at my signal. Fight fair and true. May the bravest heart emerge victorious."

Natsu threw his head back and released a feral roar.

The battle had officially begun.

Sherry and Lucy prowled around in a wide arc, each gauging the other. Sherry's lips curled into a more pronounced snarl with each measured step she trod. Lucy's expression was guarded and calculating, her own tread light and smooth as she judged her foe.

At last, it was Sherry who broke the silent staring contest with a battle cry. She lunged at the human maiden, her clawed fingers outstretched as she intended to wrestle her way into an easy victory. Lucy stood her ground, dancing out of the way at the very last moment and flinging a stray blob of iron with her whip into the vicious dragoness's path. Sherry tripped over the unexpected obstruction, falling into a tumble that she neatly rolled into, landing gracefully in a crouch a good distance away from the Princess. Lucy, in the meantime, had made her way deeper into the metal strewn portion of the field, her gaze taunting and her voice mocking as she addressed the scowling dragoness.

"Is that the best you can do? My, my, how embarrassing…"

Sherry screeched, becoming livid as she jeered at the arrogant human.

"You insolent weakling! I will wring that pretty neck of yours, just you wait…"

With another war cry the fire dragoness rushed her opponent, only to be sidestepped again - this time with a heavy piece of shrapnel to the gut to show for her efforts. Sherry gaped - she had barely seen the clumsy human move! How was it possible that she so easily avoided her attacks?

Lucy smirked at the sight of Sherry's stunned expression.

"I've fought demons for years now, Lady Dragoness. Fighting a dragon is a piece of cake in comparison."

Sherry bristled, resenting the comparison to a race so despised by her people.

"How dare you compare a demon's blasphemous ways in a fight to the honorable battle techniques of a dragon!"

Lucy nimbly twisted away from yet another blow, this time kicking up a cloud of metal shavings into her foe's face. Sherry shrieked in fury, clawing at her eyes as she cursed her opponent.

"You fight like a coward!"

Lucy snorted in response.

"I'm merely using my knowledge of your 'honorable' fighting techniques to my advantage. I must use every tool and trick in my arsenal in order to survive this battle. I'm a _weak_ _human_, remember?"

Lucy uttered the last sentence with an accusatory glance towards the royal box.

In the raised and covered platform, Natsu hung his head guiltily. He watched as Lucy danced out of the way of yet another straightforward attack, using her wily whip to impede her attacker's progress whilst she riled her foe with taunting words in a clever bid to distract her. Natsu couldn't help but feel ashamed for his previous thoughtless words, uttered in a weak moment of jealousy and rage. As much as he had known that they were untrue at the time he had uttered them, the proof of his wrongness was even more stark the longer he observed her in battle. Lucy did not possess the strength or speed of a dragon, but she undoubtedly possessed the raw passion and energy of one. She utilized her existing assets to the max to gain an advantage in battle. Her cleverness and quick reflexes helped her anticipate her opponent's moves and invent ingenious ways to counter them. A dragon's style of fighting was very direct - they believed in showing off their strength with simple yet effective attacks - and Lucy shamelessly exploited this predictably to evade her increasingly frustrated and desperate foe.

Natsu watched in awe as Lucy executed an almost perfect flip, landing neatly on her feet, facing her raging opponent with a smirk.

"You're getting sloppy, Lady Sherry. Tiring so soon?"

The enraged roar that Sherry unleashed would have caused the stoutest of hearts to quiver in fear.

Lucy barely blinked.

Sherry lunged at her foe, feinting to the side at the last instant as she desperately tried to get a hit in. Lucy was quick to retaliate - she drew Natsu's dagger from its scabbard, making a few focused swipes at specific points on Sherrys arm. Sherry fell back, clutching her now incapacitated arm in horror.

"What have you done?!"

"I've studied the anatomy of a dragon." Lucy responded grimly. "With the help of my friend Cana, I've identified the spots in your physique I can use to temporarily paralyze you. I always make it a point to study the physical and mental makeup of my enemies - that's the best way to strategize in a battle."

The Prince of Dragons felt a shock at the realization that hit him and his familiar at the same time. Lucy was quite capable of holding her own against a skilled warrior - albeit in her own creative way. That had to mean… She had been going _easy_ on Happy the previous day! Happy pouted, muttering about a rematch, whilst Natsu returned to examining the human maiden - a surge of affection flowing through him as he studied her lithe form.

She truly was magnificent.

Sherry glanced around frantically as she stumbled back, still clutching her useless arm. Lucy watched her every move with a blank, expressionless mein, standing stock still a few feet away. Sherry looked obviously disturbed and fearful - gone was the haughty arrogance and blind rage she had sported before. She looked far more like a cornered animal, one that would lash out dangerously at the slightest provocation.

"It's ok, Sherry." Chelias soft voice from the royal box carried on the wind. "Admitting defeat against a hard foe is honorable too. Please surrender."

The words seemed to snap Sherry out of her moment of self doubt.

"NEVER!"

Sherry lunged forward again, but instead of aiming for Lucy she feinted to the side again, getting a good grasp on Lucy's whip. With a strong tug she yanked the sleek weapon out of the human's hands. She whirled on her heel, a maniacal grin on her face.

"Let's see how you fare without your precious tool!"

In an almost lazy gesture, Sherry snapped the whip once in the air, the resulting twang echoing in the empty stadium.

A pained scream, the likes of which had never been heard of in the stadium that was accustomed to the heart rending cries of battle, rang out in the quiet air.

Lucy fell to her knees, a glazed look in her eyes and a horror filled expression on her face, her mouth still gaping after the wretched sound had escaped her. She let out two more piercing screams in quick succession, curving in on herself into a fetal position on the dusty ground of the battlefield. She writhed with a phantom pain, her sounds of acute distress quickly petering off into whimpers.

Natsu hurled himself out of the box, snapping out his wings as he dived to the ground, stumbling his landing in his haste to reach her. Before he could collect her in his arms, a dainty yet firm grip yanked him backwards. Natsu snarled, whirling instantly on the being that dared to stop him, only to be greeted by Juvia's frantic and livid expression.

"Stand down, Sir Natsu! Juvia knows what to do - she will ask for your help when it is needed."

Before Natsu could protest Juvia shoved him aside, kneeling down on the ground beside the monarch, her voice soothing yet firm as she addressed her human friend.

"Lucy? Can you hear Juvia's voice? You are not in Pergrande... not in that place. You are in Alagesia, in the battle stadium."

Juvia reached out, carefully grasping Lucy's hand and guiding it to the sandy floor of the stadium.

"Feel the floor. How does it feel?"

Lucy's pitiful whimpers slowed, as she struggled to control whatever was haunting her, clutching desperately at the gravelly floor to ground herself. Juvia waited patiently, rubbing Lucy's forearm soothingly. At last, the golden-haired girl croaked out a response.

"W-warm. S-sandy."

Juvia sighed with relief. She glanced behind her, indicating to Natsu to join them with a nod of her head. The fire dragon approached them slowly, kneeling beside Juvia and gazing down at Lucy's prone, shivering figure with fear and worry rampant in his eyes. Juvia grabbed his hand, guiding it to clasp Lucy's free hand.

"Feel this hand. Whose hand is it?"

Lucy's breathing steadied even more, the glaze in her eyes reducing as she gazed upon the warm, clawed appendage trapping her own.

"Natsu's…"

Juvia smiled.

"Good, Lucy. You know he was not there that day. So, now tell me - who are you, and where are you?"

"I-I am Lucy. T-the Princess of P-Pergrande. And… I am in A-Alagesia. With Natsu… And Happy… And all my friends. I am safe…"

With a final, deep shudder, the young maiden stilled. Natsu gasped, lunging forward in a panic only to be once again pulled back by the patient mermaid kneeling next to him.

"Do not worry, Sir Natsu." Juvia soothed him in her melodious voice. "She has only fainted. It happens almost every time she has one of her panic attacks."

Natsu could not wrench his eyes away from Lucy's unusually still form. He could hear her steady and strong heartbeat - proof that Juvia had spoken the truth - but he was still too shaken by what he had seen to be able to demand the answers he so desperately craved.

"Juvia - what do you mean by 'every time'?! How many times has this happened to her?!"

Gray's gentle yet strained voice reached Natsu's ears, the dragon relaxing a little as the question registered in his sluggish brain.

Juvia looked up at her beloved, her expression apologetic.

"Juvia has lost count…"

Happy, who had followed Natsu almost instantly after he had dived, whimpered in distress. Gray patted the exceeds head absently as he addressed his fiancé with a concerned frown.

"But why?! Why did that whip cracking sound pull such an extreme reaction from her?…"

Juvia shook her head morosely.

"Juvia is not at liberty to answer that. The story is personal to Lucy, and only she can tell it."

Juvia glanced at Natsu. "Sir Natsu, your chambers are the closest to the stadium, are they not?"

Natsu responded with a jerky nod, still not tearing his gaze away from the young maiden's form.

"Then please take her there to rest."

Natsu rose slowly, gathering the human maiden in his arms reverently. He whipped out his wings, and with a solemn glance at all the concerned faces of his gathered friends, he launched into the air - cradling the small, delicate form of his precious, unconscious bonded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An angry wind whipped the cloaks of the two shrouded figures as they hastily made their way down the deserted corridor. The pair made a sharp turn at the end of the hall, brushing aside a thick, luxurious curtain to enter a spacious chamber. Making their way through an ornate archway, they entered a smaller sized boudoir in which a luxurious bed was arranged in one corner. Upon it, the slender form of a maiden lay, a rigid, distressed, pink-haired dragon man sitting by her side, stroking her cheek with a tender, featherlite touch.

"Natsu. Step away from Lucy for a moment."

The Prince instinctively growled, clutching the unconscious maiden's hand tighter. He glanced at his visitors over his shoulder, his hold relaxing the moment he took in the pair.

"Mother? Wendy?"

Grandine sighed, unfastening her cloak and laying it to the side as her daughter did the same. She approached Natsu cautiously, laying a soothing, light hand on his shoulder.

"You must truly be distressed if you did not register our entry into your chamber sooner, my son." Grandine intoned softly, her eyes filled with concern as her gaze flitted between her boy and the unmoving form of the beautiful human girl.

Natsu hung his head.

"It's all my fault. I goaded her into this fight… Put her in a position she obviously should not have been in. If anything serious has happened to her, I don't know what I would do…"

Natsu bent forward, brushing his lips tenderly against the golden-haired girl's forehead, struggling to contain the tears threatening to fall free.

His mother and sister watched him in mute silence, a look of understanding passing between them as they took in the tender scene.

"Sir Natsu?"

The soft voice laced with compassion addressed the distraught fire dragon from the entryway to his bedroom. Natsu reluctantly pulled away from the sleeping girl, rising from his spot to face the newcomers. In the doorway stood Juvia - Levy and Yukino standing a step behind her. With his sharp eyes, Natsu could make out the figures of Gray, Gajeel and Sting in his antechamber, murmuring in low voices amongst themselves.

"How fares Lucy?"

Juvia's gentle voice forced Natsu to pull his eyes away from the prone form of the young maiden on his bed.

"I can't tell. She still seems unconscious to me, but I don't think she's in pain. Then again, I am not a healing dragon…"

Natsu turned beseeching eyes towards his mother and sister, both of whom gave him a reassuring smile.

"Her breathing seems normal, Natsu. I daresay she has slipped from unconsciousness to sleep." Grandine said softly.

The fire dragon let out a huff of breath, both relieved and irritated.

"That only partly reassures me. What the fuck happened out there?"

Natsu directed his glare at Yukino and Levy this time.

Levy bristled, matching his fierce look with a withering glance of her own.

"I wish I knew! Gajeel and I have only heard others speak of her attacks - and whenever I asked her about them, she would always evade the conversation with some clever quips or teasing banter! I-I had no idea they were truly this awful…" Levy's voice trailed off, unshed tears glistening in her eyes as her gaze drifted to the fair haired maiden on Natsu's bed.

Natsu let out a hiss of frustration, his attention diverting to the pale and trembling human beside the petite fairy of spirit. Yukino refused to look him in the eyes, her expression closed and her gaze downcast.

"Well? You act as Lucy's servant in the palace, do you not? Surely you would know the full truth behind her affliction?"

Yukino shook her head slowly.

"Y-your m-majesty, I-I c-cannot speak of what l-little I k-know…"

"Stop it, Natsu." Sting moved with unerring grace, promptly standing behind the pretty human mage as his Prince continued to stare at her. The light Dragon's actions distracted Natsu, Sting's pointed glare only serving to rile the incensed fire dragon.

"I WANT ANSWERS, DAMMIT!"

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BULLY MY BONDED MATE, NATSU! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Natsu halted his tirade abruptly, a surprised expression creeping up on his face.

"Your bonded?"

The pair blushed, Sting coughing a little self-consciously.

"T-that is… we've been getting to know each other better whilst I showed her the sights of Alagesia… I knew what she was to me, and since it seemed hopeful she could return my affections, I told her…"

"Congratulations, you two." Grandine's warm voice interrupted Sting's stammered confession. The queen turned to her son, addressing him solemnly.

"Your brother in arms has bravely declared his love to his bonded - this act should be recognized by you, his Prince and idol." Grandine smiled encouragingly. "Take him and the others down to the kitchens and fix yourselves a hearty lunch. Do not worry about Lucy, she is in my capable hands."

Grandines no-nonsense tone was reinforced by a loud growl from Natsu's stomach. The Prince sighed, running a hand through his unruly locks.

"Is Happy down there?"

"Aye. After he told us of Lucy's predicament, he seemed so distressed that we left him in Carla's care."

Natsu rose mechanically, his body obeying his mother's demand.

"Oh and Natsu? Would you send a bottle of our finest healing wine to this room? I'm sure Lucy would enjoy a sip when she awakens…"

The soft, encouraging smile his sister shot at him after her gentle words forced a wane smile from the morose Prince in return. With a nod of acquiescence, and a formal bow to the ladies congregated in his room, the sober Prince of the Dragons swept out of his chambers, grabbing Sting by the scruff of his coat unceremoniously on his way out. Sting cursed as he struggled against the unexpected hold, the other males quietly following the quarrelling pair out of Natsu's rooms.

Grandine let out a sigh of relief that was echoed by many of the females in the room. She finally turned her complete attention to the still figure of the girl on the bed, stepping forward to better examine her pale face.

"You can stop pretending to be unconscious, Lucy, Natsu is no longer in the room."

Lucy's eyes shot open as she let out a surprised gasp.

"O-oh. H-how did you know, Grandine?..."

"Being a healer for so many years did give me a chance to learn a thing or two about human breathing patterns, and you were obviously feigning your faint for about five minutes after I entered this room." Grandine dead-panned.

Lucy gulped, the deathly pallor still evident on her face as she struggled to sit up in bed.

"I-I'm sorry… I just wasn't ready to tell Natsu about…" Lucy abruptly halted, a slight shudder wracking her frame.

Grandine sat on the edge of the bed as Wendy hurried forward to check Lucy's vitals. As the younger wind dragon gently conducted her examination of Lucy's state, her mother placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"I understand. As caring as my son can be, when it comes to you he can be… _overzealous _in his protective instincts. And based on the description of your panic attack, I can only guess its cause would be terrible indeed…"

Lucy's gaze flitted between Juvia and Yukino, a hint of surprise coloring her features.

"You did not tell Grandine about the source of my attacks?"

"Of course not, Lucy." Juvia retorted softly, reproach in her tone. "It is your secret to tell. Juvia will not betray a friend's confidence."

"And I was not even there during the actual event." Yukino interjected gently. "I would not even know where to begin…"

Lucy nodded, a slight tremble in her willowy frame as she gazed out the window thoughtfully. A battle seemed to occupy her consciousness, as the young Princess gnawed her plush lower lip with vigor, ignoring Wendy's gentle words of remonstrance. After a few tense moments, Lucy turned back to her audience, her face still pale but set with grim determination. She pushed the sheets further off her form, dragging her sluggish body off the soft bed with Grandine and Wendy's help. She approached the full-length mirror leaning against the far wall of Natsu's room, taking a deep breath as she gazed back at all her friend's worried faces reflected in it. Wordlessly, she removed her black shirt, closing her eyes as the silky garment fell to the ground, exposing her full torso to the view of everyone in the chamber.

Her breath caught as she heard the loud gasps of shock and outrage that filled the chamber.

She knew the cause for it.

Her now exposed back was an ugly abomination of scars, the deep lashes creating a grotesque criss-cross pattern from the upper curve of her derriere to the base of her neck. The skin of her back was stretched in spots, tiny splinters of metal underneath adding strange bluish-black discolourations to her usually creamy complexion.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT TO YOU?!"

The booming roar of pure rage eclipsed the other voices in the room. Lucy's eyes shot open, her gaze instantly connecting in the mirror with the figure standing in the doorway of the bedchamber.

Lucy shivered.

"Natsu…"


	75. Chapter 75

Natsu stood frozen in place, his body quivering with fury and grief, liquid overflowing from the shards of glass scraping his scales as he crushed the wine bottle in his grasp. Happy, perched on his shoulder, bore the most horrified expression that would ever be seen on a cat's face.

"Lucy? How did that happen?"

Happy's soft, tremulous whisper broke the spell that had Lucy rooted to her spot. Forgetting the fact that she was naked from the waist up, the Princess rushed forward and encased Natsu in a tight hug, cuddling Happy with her free arm.

"I'll tell you both all, Happy. Just… Natsu, please, _please_ do not do anything rash… or think me weak…"

At her shaky words, Natsu snapped out of the rage filled daze that had enveloped him.

"Lucy, pray do not use my own thoughtless, blasphemous words against me! I was an idiot to call you weak - no one who knows you would ever think that of you… and I, as your best friend, should have known better. I'm sorry."

Lucy drew back a little, unmindful of her state of half-undress as she gazed up into her friend's deep, emerald-hued eyes. She offered him a small smile, one which he returned with a radiant grin of his own.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"What happened to you Lucy?!"

Gray's voice, laced with disbelief and anger, rang out in the spacious chamber as he, Sting and Gajeel stepped into Natsu's bedchamber behind him. Realizing her half-undressed state, Lucy squeaked and hurried to cover herself. In a fluid movement Natsu shrugged out of his vest, wrapping it backwards on Lucy to cover her buxom chest. Lucy shot him a grateful look, before turning to address Gray far more calmly.

"I planned on telling all of you this tale one day… I suppose today is as good a day as any."

Lucy took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she collected her thoughts.

"It all started the day before my sixteenth birthday…"

"_Juvia?" _

_The blue haired beauty whirled around, a sigh of relief escaping her as her gaze landed on the Princess of Pergrande, dressed in regal raiment with a dainty crown upon her head. _

_"Oh, Princess Lucy! The other high court courtiers are frantically searching for you. His majesty has requested your presence in the grand hall for the announcement…" _

_Juvia trailed off as she took in Lucy's frustrated scowl and restlessness. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_Lucy did not respond immediately, stepping forward to link her arm in Juvia's and tug her in the direction of the grand hall. As they walked, Lucy's expression darkened and she muttered a few illuminating words for the worried mermaid at her side. _

_"Stupid Laxus and his suspicious, stubborn nature…" _

_Juvia relaxed immediately, as an understanding smile graced her lips. She addressed the young monarch with sympathy in her tone. _

_"He refused to swear fealty to you again, Juvia assumes?" _

_"Yes." Lucy grumbled. "And I explained everything so nicely to him! He doesn't believe me - says that I may have an angle he has missed, and that there is no way I'm as dedicated to helping our mage community as I claim…" _

_Juvia nodded thoughtfully. _

_"You could tell him about and introduce him to the Protectors…" _

_"I-I can't. Not until he has sworn fealty. It's just too much of a risk for the group as well as him…" _

_Lucy trailed off, her expression miserable as she stared at the floor. _

_"I want to help our people, Juvia. The people of Pergrande. All of them. And the only way to do that is to make Laxus the king. I understand his fears - it is no slight responsibility - but I've observed him at war and at home for the past many years now and… I believe in him. I know he can do it. And besides, if he becomes king…"_

_Lucy looked straight into Juvia's eyes, longing and desperation writ in her warm brown orbs. _

_"Only then can I finally be __**free…**__"_

_Juvia smiled back, rubbing Lucy's forearm soothingly. _

_"He'll come around." _

_Lucy grimaced. "I hope so."_

_Juvia promptly decided a change in topic was necessary as she took in Lucy's increasingly moody look. _

_"Are you prepared for today?" _

_The effect of those simple words was instantaneous. Lucy raised her head a little higher, her earlier scowl gone, replaced by the mask of cool indifference that years of Princess training had imbibed in her. _

_"I am."_

_Juvia nodded, her voice grim as she voiced the concern that had been plaguing her ever since she had heard Lucy's plan. _

_"Do you think your father will accept your decision?" _

_"Not easily. He will try to bargain or argue despite the overwhelming evidence I have gathered to prove him wrong. But in the end, he will understand the reasoning. It is to protect the people from a potentially terrible ruler, after all."_

_Juvia squirmed a little, unable to digest Lucy's confident tone. The young Princess, who was usually shrewd about the nature of all those around her, was always a little blind when it came to her own father… _

_The pair had reached the closed doors of the largest audience chamber in the castle. Juvia dropped Lucy's arm, stepping back a little to stand respectfully behind her. Lucy adjusted her crown and took a deep breath before rapping her knuckles against the polished wood. The guards inside opened the doors immediately, bowing low as the Princess swept inside, her faithful courtier in tow. Lucy waved Juvia to the sidelines, the young mermaid curtseying before making her way to her seat beside her human grandfather. _

_Lucy made her way to the center of the hall, to her father's side, her expression cautiously blank. _

_Jude did not acknowledge her presence. He merely looked up from the parchment he had been perusing, to the crowd of high court courtiers now settled in seats bordering the walls of the hall. He cleared his throat. _

_"You've all finally assembled? Good. I hope you realize the reason we have gathered today."_

_The King paused, his gaze scanning the crowd. With a frown, he noted the presence of his nephew and his nephew's strange lieutenant - a tall, helmeted soldier. It was odd that they had managed to wrangle an invitation to this exclusive affair - they were not members of the high court, nor very highly ranked in the army. He had made sure of both. Jude shrugged it off as he addressed the crowd in a booming voice. _

_"We will be celebrating an important event tomorrow, one that all of Pergrande will rejoice over. Our kingdom will acquire a new King. He will assume his full duties only after I have bequeathed them to him, of course, but the promise that our land will be continued to be governed by the noble Heartfillia line will be ensured. To this end, my daughter will now give her formal acceptance as is our custom…"_

_"No. I exercise my right to refuse this alliance, father. I will __**not**__ be marrying the Junelle Prince tomorrow."_

_Lucy's soft voice rang loud and clear in the grand hall. The silence that descended on the stunned courtiers was deafening. _

_Jude turned towards his daughter - for the first time truly registering her existence. He did not look pleased. _

"_Explain yourself."_

_Lucy stood a little straighter and took a deep breath. Her moment had finally arrived and she intended to make the most of it. _

"_Your majesty. For the good of our nation, I must refuse this alliance. The benefits that made this an ideal union no longer exist. The Junelles no longer hold as many lands as they once did, and their treatment of those that they still do govern is neglectful at best. I truly wish his highness health and happiness, however, I cannot in good conscience agree to this merger."_

_Jude scoffed. "This is your reasoning? What about the pride of the Heartfillias? You have been promised to the Junelles since birth. And from a military perspective, this is still a match that will enhance and strengthen our troops along the borders which, may I remind you, is of paramount importance since we are in the midst of war!"_

"_Sire, many of the noble families and knights that once swore fealty to them have forsaken them. The military might of which you speak is only a few thousand men, already spread thin aiding the common folk in controlling the spiraling number of crimes that plague our western borders."_

"_You lie."_

"_Y-your majesty, please do talk to the council, Sir Hemingway has a detailed report compiled from various sources that have been carefully collected over the years…"_

"_Nay, a lie of omission. There is a part you are keeping from me. OUT WITH IT!"_

_Lucy stared straight ahead, refusing to look her father in the eyes. _

_The pale and shaking Junelle patriarch, who had been cowering in the corner as he observed the exchange, brightened at this. _

"_I believe your majesty wishes to hear our exploits with the Connel family? Those false nobles who turned out to be mages! Her majesty innocently protected them, but what else can be expected? She is, after all, just a simple-minded female."_

_Jude raised a hand to silence him. His gaze abruptly shifted to his daughter, his intense eyes boring into her. _

"_You protected those of magic blood. You helped them escape their punishment, and gave them safe passage to Icegard."_

"_The family had committed no crime. It is not a crime to exist."_

_The slap that Jude delivered to his daughter echoed through the chamber, magnified by the utter silence of the assembled nobles. _

_Jude spoke through grit teeth, looming over the figure of his daughter sprawled on the floor. "I will give you this choice. Either denounce all those false citizens of 'magical blood' and marry the prince I have chosen for you… or accept 50 lashes from a barbed whip."_

_Lucy struggled to her feet, her small hand still massaging her tender cheek. The entire assembly watched with horror struck expressions. Laxus grit his teeth, willing down his rage. He gripped his sword hilt tightly, longing to lash out at the injustice unfolding before him, but not daring to do so. Jude would use such a reaction to give him hell later - he had too many magical and non-magical men depending on him to risk provoking the mad king of Pergrande. And yet… He felt sickened by his own helplessness. So many innocent citizens would be at the mercy of this insane king and the greedy, cowardly Junelle Prince all because of the blood in their veins. How Lucy expected to escape this predicament with her clever tongue was beyond him. His intense gaze bore into her, for once not bearing a hint of suspicion or malice - only curiosity. _

_Lucy ignored everyone. She stood tall, looking straight into her father's eyes, a mask of indifference upon her face. _

"_I accept the 50 lashes."_

_The resulting uproar nearly brought down the hall. Laxus gaped. He lunged forward, only to be yanked back by Bixlow, the mage's own form trembling with rage. A few feet away, Juvia sobbed openly against her grandfather's chest, the elder man wiping away his own tears as he struggled to console his beloved granddaughter. _

_Jude ignored the chaos, instead turning to his army Generals seated not far from him. After a few curt words, one of them hesitantly produced the weapon the King had requested. _

_Jude scanned the small array of servants gathered in the corner of the hall, his gaze finally settling on the being he had been seeking. _

_"Capricorn, my steward. Approach the throne."_

_The being in question promptly obeyed his King, only a flash of terror in his eyes a hint of the turmoil that lay within. _

"_Take this. Administer the punishment."_

_Capricorn looked aghast. He grit his teeth, willing his tears not to spill as he bowed respectfully to his king. _

"_Y-your majesty, I cannot possibly… The... the... Princess…"_

"_Nay. You must. And I will have her whipped 50 more times if you do not administer this with your usual ferocity. Be warned."_

_With trembling hands, Capricorn took the weapon. Lucy gave her old friend a wan smile which he did not return. She was lowered into a kneeling position, her head rested on a wooden table in front of her, her arms outstretched and bound. Capricorn took his place behind her. At the final nod from Jude, he raised the whip. _

"I lost consciousness after the tenth lash or so. At least, that's what I was told…"

Lucy gulped. "I-It was a risky gamble on my part, I agree, but it worked out for the best! My father's generals and the high court denounced the event - giving him less influence in the court and his own army, and allowing me to increase my presence in both places. And Laxus swore fealty to me the moment I woke up from my… Err… two day coma. I... I only wish I had not been so weak... I fainted after so short a time, perhaps if I had lasted longer my people would have rallied around me out of respect rather than pity…"

Lucy sighed, risking a glance around her at the beings listening in complete silence.

"Nonsense."

Natsu's voice was rough with suppressed emotion as he stared deep into Lucy's eyes.

"I don't understand your definition of 'weak', Luce. In the tale you just told us, you've been brave and strong - to the point of insanity I may add. Your strength of spirit is astounding…"

Lucy blushed at his praising words, but was already shaking her head before he finished.

"Thank you, Natsu, for such kind words… but what use is strength of spirit if I do not have the physical strength to back it?"

"Don't you _dare_ try that argument in front of me, Lucy-dear!" Levy vehemently interjected.

"As the last fairy of spirit, I can tell you _exactly_ how useless physical strength is without the strong soul to back it! The will to triumph no matter how hopeless the situation and the courage to stand up no matter the cost… these are the forms of true strength…"

"She's right." Grandine interjected softly. "And just as it is strength to stand up for injustice, it is _wisdom_ to seek help from those who love you… Why did you not tell us of this event, Lucy?"

The queen's gentle rebuke was greeted with a sheepish smile.

"I-I did not wish to add to your burdens, Grandine. I know you care for me, and you were already so worried about your family at war… I did not wish to become another on that list. Besides, it's not like you would have been able to do anything - it's not as if you could walk up to my father and tell him off!"

Lucy's tone turned teasing towards the end, a glint of mirth returning to her eyes. Grandine's eyes widened. Did Lucy make the joke with some knowledge of her connection to Jude? Shaking off that thought, Grandine gulped, looking away quickly least the sharp young woman noticed her discomfort.

"Lucy, may I examine your back?"

Wendy's voice of reason brought everyone back to the matter at hand. When Lucy nodded her consent, Wendy and Grandine stepped forward. The sky dragon pair studied the scars for a few long moments, occasionally tracing a line and muttering a spell under their breath. A tense silence prevailed in the room as the pair worked.

"Well?!" Natsu finally broke the eerie quiet, his patience wearing thin.

"These are deep scars." Wendy stated after an encouraging look from her mother. "But our healing magic can remove them. In fact, it would be best to have them treated, since tiny shrapnel have embedded themselves into the scars and will most certainly cause you problems in the future. Or perhaps already do?..."

"Her majesty has trouble sleeping on her back for long periods of time. She also complains of back pain more often during the colder winter months - most likely because of the cold metal reacting with her skin…"

Lucy shot Yukino a betrayed look, to which the young woman squeaked and lowered her head, hiding her satisfied smile.

"I don't complain of back pain that much!" Lucy groused. "And my issues whilst sleeping are far more due to my nightmares than my back…"

"Nightmares?" Natsu queried with a frown.

Lucy stiffened, forcing a smile as she turned to her dragon best friend.

"Well… the instance I just related to you, along with other unsavory occasions, has not made my dreams of the past few years pleasant by any means."

Natsu sighed, his head drooping a little as he muttered under his breath.

"I suppose I could say the same…"

Lucy's gaze softened as she caught his whispered words. With an understanding smile, she placed a dainty hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in empathy.

Natsu forced a wan smile in return, clearing his throat before he spoke again.

"Will you be starting your treatment today, then?"

"I actually wouldn't advise that." Grandine spoke. "If you would allow it, Lucy, I would like Wendy and I to take a week to better study the scars, perhaps call a healer of the ore tribe to assess the damage done by the shrapnel still remaining in your body."

Lucy nodded in acquiescence, a lump forming in her throat as she took in the concerned, caring faces gazing back at her. She addressed Grandine in a shaky, emotional voice.

"Thank you so much for offering your help, your majesties. I truly appreciate your kindness." Lucy sunk into a low curse, a tear of gratitude escaping the corner of her eye.

Grandine stepped forward, gently placing her hand under the maiden's chin to lift her up.

"No, dear child." She chided gently, "I see you as one of my own. It is I who am honored to help you in any way I may - beloved Lucy."

The Queen of Dragons gently kissed Lucy's forehead before pulling her into a soft hug. Lucy stiffened at the sudden contact but relaxed almost immediately, burrowing her face in Grandine's neck, and squeezing her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop the hot tears that threatened to flow. A warm pressure on her back alerted her to Natsu's presence, offering her his comfort too. Natsu hugged her from behind, ruffling her golden locks and nuzzling the back of her neck affectionately.

Grandine pulled back, regarding the pair with amusement. Natsu's arms snaked around Lucy's waist, pulling her firmly into his hard chest. She blushed as she turned her head slightly to observe him out of the corner of her eye.

"Umm… You may release me now."

"Nay, I'm comfortable. I agree with Happy, you are quite cushiony." Ignoring Lucy's indignant squawk and Happy's sleepy 'Aye' from his perch on his head, Natsu rested his chin on Lucy's shoulder and addressed his mother.

"What about her living arrangements then, mother? If she is to receive treatment from you and Wendy, shouldn't she be moved out of the guest house and into quarters closer to the royal castle?"

Grandine pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Yes. Not only that, I would prefer if she were to stay in a dragon's nest. The treatment we plan on performing may aggravate her nightmares, and I would prefer it if she were with a dragon who could help us monitor them."

"Err… Dragon's nest? Do you mean quarters such as these here?"

Lucy gestured to the red themed bedchamber they were congregated in.

Natsu chuckled. "Exactly. And since you are already here, I propose you stay with me."

Lucy squeaked. She blushed crimson and tried to escape her friend's grip. She looked to Grandine and Wendy for help.

"S-surely I could stay w-with you or Wendy, Grandine…"

"Of course, dear Princess." Grandine stifled her laughter as Wendy giggled openly beside her. "But as we are bonded pairs, we may be a little… Err… _distracted_ at night, and may not be able to attend to you with as much attention as we ought. If you don't mind, however, I see no objection..."

"NO!" Lucy squeaked, shaking her head vigorously. "I'll stay with Natsu!"

"Awesome!" Natsu's shout of glee was accompanied by Happy's hoot of triumph, the pair exchanging a high five as Lucy struggled to contain the grin beginning to form on her face. She really couldn't resist the happiness flooding her at the thought of spending more time with Natsu and Happy.

They always had more fun when they were together.


	76. Chapter 76

She moved with quiet grace, humming a soft lullaby under her breath as she rocked the little feline in her arms. With a soft, satisfied purr, the blue-furred cat finally drifted off into dreamland, snuggling closer to the warm, cushiony human holding him. Lucy smiled down at the content creature, placing him gently in his bed and pulling the covers over his miniscule cat form. With a fond smile she stepped away, her gaze briefly scanning the bedchamber, landing on her own luxurious bed placed right next to Natsu's equally luxurious and empty one. She glanced over her shoulder at the light streaming in from the living hall of Natsu's chambers. With a curious cock of her head, the young Princess strolled out to see what her friend could be occupied with so late at night.

"Natsu?"

Lucy blinked as she took in her friend's pose, trying to process the scene before her.

"A-are you… doing _parchment_ _work_?!"

Lucy's incredulous voice roused Natsu from the scroll he had been scowling at. He blinked owlishly at Lucy for a few moments before cocking his head curiously.

"Yes. Isn't that obvious?"

"Oh. Yes. It is. But _why_?!"

Natsu raised a brow.

"Becaussseee… I'm the Prince of Alagesia _and_ the head of the magical alliance council?"

Lucy blinked before shooting him an impressive scowl.

"Quit being a dragon smart-ass! I know how well you've always found a way to shirk these onerous duties, and I supposed that being the Prince and the Head of a magical council would have made it easy for you to find someone to do your grunt work…"

Natsu let out an ever suffering sigh.

"Alas, that should be true! But no one in Alagesia is kind hearted and noble enough to help a poor dragon like me…"

He gave her his most devastating puppy eyes, his draconic features doing little to take away from his pitiful gaze. Lucy frowned at him for a good moment more before finally relenting.

"Oh, fine! I'll help…"

"Great! You can start with that pile over there, and we'll work our way through this one once you're done with that."

Lucy gaped at him, her eyes narrowing as she took in his all too innocent grin.

"You planned on playing me, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dragon jerk."

_He he._

Lucy plopped down into the plush chair beside Natsu, pulling the pile of parchment on his desk closer to herself.

"Well, I guess I'll forgive you this once, and grace you with the assistance of my astounding intelligence… _Ohhh…_"

Lucy faltered, her haughty look vanishing to be replaced with a worried expression. Natsu looked up from his parchment once more, frowning when he noticed her biting her lower lip.

"Luce? Is something wrong?"

The Princess shook her head, bending low over the table to hide her face with a curtain of golden locks as she picked up a quill to make notes on her scroll.

A few minutes passed in companionable silence as Natsu finished reading the parchment that had been plaguing him, tossing it onto the 'done' pile with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Thank God I don't have to answer any of the damn army reports anymore - I can get 'General Gajeel' to do those…"

Natsu trailed off as he took in the sight next to him.

Lucy was bent over the table, her thick curtain of hair shielding her face from him. The soft, willowy material of her nightgown clung to her shapely figure, rustling every time she fidgeted or squirmed. Her delectable scent floated around her, invading the dragon Prince's senses. He discreetly snuck his arm over the back of her chair, draping it casually over her shoulders - unable to resist pulling himself closer to her.

_Sniff_.

Natsu froze.

"Are you crying?! Why?!"

Lucy didn't respond, but he could feel her form tremble slightly. His panic skyrocketed.

"I'm sorry! I never ever meant to upset you, Lucy! You don't have to touch these awful reports, I should never have tricked you into doing them, it's all my fault, I'm soorryyyy…"

A snort of amusement interrupted his frantic, self-berating speech.

"Relax, Natsu. It's not _you_ I'm upset with."

Lucy finally leaned back, a smile on her face that did not quite reach her eyes.

"I was just reliving a few bad memories… I seem to be doing that a lot lately…"

Lucy scoffed, her expression wry as she fidgeted with the quill in her hand. Natsu frowned.

"What bad memories? Would you like to talk about them? I can be a good listener when I try…"

Lucy giggled, her expression relaxing even more under his concerned, affectionate gaze.

"You are a _very_ good listener, unless there is a fight about to start or food before you."

"Eh. Can't deny that."

Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing as she collected her thoughts. Natsu basked in the warmth of her soft, lithe body pressing against his.

"It's these figures in this report that need to be calculated… I can't do arithmetic. All my tutors have tried to teach me, but the entire subject eludes me. I still can't understand why…"

Natsu scoffed.

"_That's_ what you're upset about?! That you can't do a few measly sums? Who cares about that, Lucy?!"

"My father used to." Lucy interrupted him softly. "It was one of the things that disappointed him the most. A decent administrator must have a good grasp of numbers and figures."

Natsu tensed, the arm he had wrapped around Lucy's shoulders tightening. He buried his face in her golden locks and breathed deep, forcing down the rage that simmered within him whenever her sire was mentioned.

"After all I've heard about your father, Lucy, I don't think he has the right to judge you on anything. Not after the way he treated you."

"Natsu…"

"I know he's your father and for that reason... you... being the insanely kind being that you are... would forgive him no matter what... but the truth is, he's a monster. One who dared raise a hand against his own precious child."

"No."

Lucy leaned back to glare at her friend, eyes flashing with fury.

"Whatever he has done, my father is _not_ a monster."

"But…"

"I'm not defending his actions, but I refuse to call him a monster. However misguided, he did what he did for a reason. A reason he believed was just."

"He hurt you…"

"So? He did it in the open, unafraid to face the consequences of his actions. A true monster would have hurt me in the dark, hiding his twisted actions from the world, a hypocrite in the worst sense…"

A low shudder passed through the girl and she subconsciously moved closer to her dragon best friend. Natsu's frown deepened, but he did not prompt her for more. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She would tell him when she was ready. And he would be there for her when she did.

A few moments passed as the young woman relaxed further in her dragon's arms.

"I know!"

Lucy let out a yelp of surprise as she was unceremoniously dragged out of her chair and plopped onto Natsu's lap. Her back was pressed against his muscular chest as Natsu's arms wrapped around her. He grabbed her quill, coaxing it back into her grasp as his larger, calloused hand enveloped her smaller, daintier one.

"I'll teach you all I know about arithmetic. Mind you, I'm hardly an expert, but I am pretty good at the basics! Here, let's start with this…"

Natsu bent forward, his scaly cheek brushing against Lucy's soft one as he leaned in closer. In a low, encouraging voice he held her hand as he guided her through the steps of a sum. Lucy bit her lower lip, a swell of affection surging within her for her wonderful dragon.

She really did not deserve him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight filtered through the gauzy curtains covering the balcony's yawning entrance. The silvery rays bathed the dark bedchamber in its soft glow. The rays illuminated the tawny figure of the Prince of Dragons, who was sprawled on his mattress as a light snore caused his bare, muscular chest to rise and fall rhythmically. In a small, cozy crib at the foot of his bed slept his brave exceed companion - the feline's mouth slightly ajar and a trickle of saliva seeping out as the cat-creature dreamed of yummy fish. In the adjacent bed a far more restless figure lay, her voluptuous form trembling slightly - soft whimpers escaping her periodically as she thrashed around. A sob escaped her and a single tear broke free from beneath her closed eyelids - the almost indiscernible sound causing the Dragon Prince to startle awake with a grunt.

Natsu sat up with a yawn, stretching lazily as he glanced over at Lucy's bed. The sight of her shivering form caused the last vestiges of his sleep to evaporate. He hastily clambered off his cushiony mattress, approaching the young maiden in the adjacent one with silent trepidation.

She was obviously caught in a nightmare.

He heard her whimper in her sleep, the sound louder than before. He made a soft, shushing sound as he knelt down next to her, gently stroking her golden locks as he frantically scanned her exposed back. The treatment his mother and sister had begun had already healed more than half of the ugly scars, and Lucy was responding so well to the treatment that they expected her to be fully healed within the next week. They had warned him that she could be subject to night terrors due to the excessive pain her body was handling during the treatment - removing scars, even with the aid of magic, was not an easy affair - and had ordered him to be highly alert in his nightly vigil of her. Natsu silently cursed himself for sleeping too deeply to hear her first cries of distress - he should have been more vigilant. He could have helped her sooner.

"Natsu?"

Happy's voice - rough with sleep but still heavily laced with concern - easily reached Natsu's sharp ears.

"Yea, little friend?"

"Is Lucy having a nightmare?"

"I think so. I don't know when it started, but it looks like it's getting worse."

Happy whined unhappily at the news, his eyes wide with worry as he gazed at his dragon companion. Wordlessly, he unfurled his wings and floated to Lucy's other side, dropping onto her pillow. With a soft meow, he curled his tail around her wrist and nuzzled against her temple. Lucy's frantic whimpers decreased in volume, as Happy's soft, feline sounds continued to soothe her. Happy looked up from his ministrations to give Natsu a stern look.

"I'm not enough to comfort her. She needs your comfort too, Natsu."

Natsu grimaced slightly.

"I-I can't get into her bed… You know humans are very uncomfortable about such things, and Lucy is even shyer than her kind usually are… I-I don't think she'd be very happy with me if she found me curled around her, come morning…"

Happy just held his stern glare. "She needs you Natsu. It's the only way to halt her nightmares. I _know _it."

Natsu sighed. As much as he ached to climb into her bed, hold her close and chase away all her bad dreams, he dreaded her reaction in the morning. She would be angry with him, however innocent and noble his intentions…

Another heart-breaking sob from Lucy's lips decided the matter.

Natsu lifted the silk bedsheet as he stealthily slipped in next to her. He curled himself around her fetal position, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him, pressing her securely against his uncovered chest. He raised his temperature to a comforting warmth, radiating heat against her bare back. It would help if the residual pain in her healing scars were the cause of her bad dreams. He began rubbing soothing circles near her hip, making deep, low sounds of comfort as her whimpers finally petered off. With a content sigh, Lucy nuzzled closer to the source of warmth behind her, her breathing finally evening out as she sunk into a deep sleep. Natsu took in a deep breath, relishing her comforting scent and checking it to see if there was even a hint of distress.

She was completely relaxed.

The realization helped him finally relax as well. He minutely tightened his grip around the young woman, letting out a content sigh as he hugged her soft, curvy form. She'd kill him in the morning for sure, but the chance to hold his beautiful bonded in his arms was just too irresistible to pass up. The feeling of peacefulness and joy that radiated through him as he enjoyed their intimate position further strengthened his resolve. Come what may, he would do everything in his power to make her his. He would strive to be everything she could want in a romantic partner - a task that did not seem onerous, for he knew he was already halfway there. She was attracted to him physically, of that he had no doubt, having observed her reactions to him countless times. He also knew that she loved him… although he could not ascertain if her love was more of a friendly nature or… something more. It was up to him to help her fall _in_ love with him now. His love would not remain unrequited for long - not if he had anything to say about it! Natsu grinned as he buried his face in her golden locks, dreaming of pink-haired hatchlings with brown eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came and the sunlight creeping in through the balcony and windows of Natsu's airy bedchamber chased away every last vestiges of the dark night. Lucy's eyelids fluttered open and a content sigh escaped her as she snuggled closer into the comforting warmth of her bed, her hand squeezing the smooth, scaly arm wrapped around her waist.

Wait. What?!

With a squeak she shot up, her hands smacking a muscular, sweaty chest as she fumbled to get her bearings. Natsu let out a groan, grabbing her wrists in one hand as he sat up next to her.

"It's way too early to get up, Luce, come lie back in bed."

Lucy blushed a deep shade of crimson at his words, rendered speechless for a moment. Natsu merely shrugged and rubbed his eyes before his sleepy haze finally wore off.

He froze.

"Oh. Shit. Lucy, I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…"

A soft hand on his shoulder halted his panicked words.

"Nay," Lucy replied, a soft blush coating her cheeks. "You could never make me feel uncomfortable, Natsu. I was merely… surprised. I'm not used to having anyone else in my bed…"

Lucy trailed off, her blush deepening as she looked up at him through her long lashes. Natsu gulped, looking away from the unintentionally alluring look. Although it was damn hard to do so.

"I-I thought my presence would help quell your nightmares. As did Happy! See - the little rascal still sleeps on your pillow…"

Lucy glanced in the direction Natsu had gestured, taking in the sight of the dozing exceed. She giggled at the sight of the lazy cat stretched out on the fluffy headrest, a thin line of drool escaping his parted lips.

"Hmmm… Fair enough." Lucy paused, her mirth subsiding as the intent behind his gesture sunk in. "Did I really make enough noise over the night to wake you two? Were my nightmares really that bad?"

Natsu's gaze softened. "It was not a question of how loud you were - you were in distress, Lucy, and both Happy and I could sense it. We wanted to comfort you no matter what. As for whether your nightmares were really that bad… Wouldn't you be able to answer that question better?"

Lucy gnawed on her lower lip, a popular nervous gesture of hers, Natsu noted quietly. The Princess squirmed in her spot as she seemed to mull over something before finally arriving at a decision. With a sigh of resignation she looked up to lock her gaze with Natsu's - the fiery determination in its depths leaving the fire dragon in awe of his beautiful human friend.

"It was yet another dream reminding me of how weak I am."

Natsu made a sound of annoyance. "Lucy, we've talked about this! You are not weak - you have one of the strongest spirits I have ever had the pleasure of knowing…"

"But Natsu," Lucy pouted, the Dragon Prince's eyes inevitably drawn to her plump lips as they curled downward in chagrin. "It's not the same as being physically strong! I may have the _will_ to protect my friends - but there have been so many times when I've lacked the _brawn_ to carry out my wish!" Lucy's pout morphed into a scowl as she looked away from Natsu. The Dragon Prince's sharp eyesight caught the sparkle of frustrated tears at the corner of her eyes just before she turned her face away from him.

"Is that all, Luce? You wish to be physically stronger?"

"It is not as simple a wish as you make it sound, Natsu. I've tried… I've tried so hard to be stronger. I've managed to train myself to be mentally and emotionally sharp, but this weak, delicate frame refuses to become as well-honed and capable a tool as so many of our other female friends possess…"

Natsu smiled a little too knowingly for Lucy's liking. The young Princess took one glance at his expression and turned her face away again to glower at the opposite wall. Natsu chuckled.

"It is your bad luck that most of your closest female friends are all magical. You do remember that their magic helps boost their physical prowess, don't you, strange one?"

"Yes, I do. But it still feels like the gap between them and I is too large. And if I can't even measure up to them, how would I ever measure up to you?!"

With a squeak of distress, Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth the moment after the last words escaped her. Natsu sat still, stunned by the implications of what she had uttered. Slowly his smile morphed into a mischievous grin.

"Why Lucy - did you just admit that you admire me?!"

Lucy's answering growl only prompted Natsu to burst out into a roar of laughter. She continued to glare at him as he guffawed, but still spit out an honest reply.

"Hmph. Maybe I _do_ hold you to a higher standard than I used too… but don't let that get to your head, you arrogant beast!"

Natsu smothered the last of his snickers as he regarded Lucy closely. The young woman looked very vulnerable and wary behind all her put upon glares and scowls. She had essentially opened up to him about a part of her that no one else was privy to. The fact that she was willing to let her guard down to such an extent just for him caused a warm, loving glow of hope and affection to surge in his heart.

"Lucy," He began softly. "If you wish to improve your physical strength, may I make a suggestion?"

Lucy cocked her head curiously and nodded.

"Allow me to train you in the dragon's art of warfare."

A few moments of silence prevailed as Lucy seemed to digest his words.

"You wish to teach _me_ how to fight like a dragon?!"

"Yes."

Lucy gasped, her smile radiant as she regarded him.

"That's an amazing honor, Natsu. I know just how proud dragons are of their techniques, and they do not willingly impart them to other races…"

"You are worthy. I trust you."

Lucy's smile turned watery. She dropped her tear filled gaze to the bedsheets instead. She cleared her throat in order to reign in her overflowing emotions. She forced her tone to adopt a lighter, teasing lilt.

"Why Natsu, you seem to be so willing to take on the role of a teacher these days - did you lose a bet with Gray or something?"

Natsu scowled at the mention of his frenemy.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that pervy popsicle's existence first thing in the morning! And of course I would love to teach you any chance I get - didn't you do the same for me when we were younger?"

Lucy's face fell. "O-oh. This is simply a return favor for all that I did back then?…"

"Nay." Natsu's look was serious and intense as he coaxed Lucy's gaze back to his with a gentle finger hooked under her chin. "Nothing I do will ever begin to match what you've done for me, Luce. If I'm a decent being today, Lucy, the credit all goes to you."

Lucy blushed.

"It's settled then." Natsu exclaimed. "We begin our training first thing tomorrow, Lucy! Now let's sleep in a little more!"

Without further ado, Natsu yanked the young maiden back into the cushiony mattress as she threw playful punches at him - squawking about his laziness and complete lack of propriety.


	77. Chapter 77

Harsh breaths escaped the masked figure as she maneuvered through the thick foliage of the enchanted wood. The feminine, black-clad form dodged and jumped over forest debris as she ran full tilt - occasionally glancing up at the sky before urging herself on with an extra spurt of speed.

Run as she might, she could not outstrip the ominous shadow that loomed over her.

With a curse, the young maiden jumped through a particularly thick clump of bushes - only to emerge on the edge of a cliff, the steep drop visible just a few meters away. With a resigned sigh she whirled around - ready to face her chaser - gripping the medallion in her right hand a little tighter.

She would not go down without a fight.

He descended slowly - almost lazily - clearly convinced that his target was cornered. With a triumphant smirk, the dragon man stretched his hand invitingly towards the human maiden, his voice raspy from the thrill of the chase.

"I'm afraid this is the end of the line. Hand it over."

The masked maiden scoffed, drawing out her whip and dagger instead.

The dragon's grin widened.

"Oh, you wish to make this difficult, eh? Lucky me…"

Without warning, he lunged forward, claws raised. The maiden side stepped, catching his claws in her dagger. Her other hand wielded the whip, coiling the wily weapon around his ankle. With a yank she managed to entangle him enough to trip him - the motion proved futile, however, for the dragon man instantly summoned his wings, the whip falling away harmlessly as he hovered a foot off the ground. He grabbed the weapon and threw it to the side. The maiden sheathed her dagger, attacking her foe with a strong kick instead. The dragon didn't miss a beat. He caught her foot a millimeter away from his face, twisting it in his grasp. The woman moved with the motion, executing an impressive mid air flip, as she landed in a neat crouch with her back to her opponent. She scrambled away, whirling around to face her assailant once she had put a few meters between them. Her feet touched the edge of the cliff and she halted, her body tense and expectant as she eyed her opposition.

The pair stood still, gauging each other as they caught their breath.

"You've done great, Luce." The dragon said, his tone fond. "But this really is the end. Hand it over."

Lucy smirked as a flash of blue and white in the sky caught her eye.

"Not yet."

The young maiden let gravity aid her as she leaned back, her body falling gracefully into the void beyond the edge. Natsu's panicked yelp provoked a laugh from her, as she reveled in the feeling of weightlessness in the cool evening air. Barely a few moments into her descent, she felt strong paws grip the back of her shirt in a secure hold. A slight jerk let her know her free fall had ended. The Princess glanced behind her to smile at her accomplice, the mischievous grin returned two fold.

From his spot where he stood frozen on the cliff, Natsu watched the pair, a stupefied expression on his face.

"Happy?! But…"

"There was nothing in the rules about using the aid of a willing friend." Lucy winked at her dragon friend, a triumphant chortle escaping her.

"On to victory, Happy!"

"MAX SPEED!"

The pair disappeared into the blue sky at a rate that not even the Prince of Dragons could hope to match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You _cheated_!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, you reckless dragon!"

"Did too, ya fluffy human!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?!"

The furious golden-haired maiden stood on her tip-toes, arms crossed over her buxom chest as she leaned forward to glare straight into her dragon friend's eyes. Natsu's own eyes met hers with equal challenge, smoke leaking from the edges of his mouth as he struggled to prevent the amused smirk that threatened to arise on his lips.

"Will you two stop flirting? It's disgusting." Gajeel grunted with a roll of his eyes.

With an embarrassed 'eep' the young princess hastily stepped back, averting her gaze to the wooden floor as a raging blush overcame her. Natsu indulged in the fond smile he had been hiding, the look of longing accompanying it not missed by the other five assembled dragons.

"Shall we be the judges of what is fair and what is not, dear brother?" Wendy's soft voice interrupted, her eyes shining with joy as they darted between the fire dragon Prince and the blushing Princess.

"Please, proceed." Natsu rumbled, his gaze not leaving Lucy's figure, as the young monarch regarded the assembled dragons curiously.

"Err… Before that, may I ask a question your majesties, and noble dragons?"

Wendy smiled encouragingly. "Of course, Lucy."

The young monarch paused, taking in the eclectic group gathered in the shady gazebo. Wendy, Chelia, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue stood in a loose semi-circle around her and Natsu, their looks ranging from amused to sullen. Behind Sting stood a confused-looking Yukino, a brown-furred exceed lounging in her arms, whilst behind Rogue stood a tall and magnificently beautiful human woman, the tips of curling black horns rising from her straight raven locks the only evidence of her demon heritage. Lucy repressed the involuntary shudder that arose the moment her eyes met the demi-demonesse's scrutinizing gaze - the Lady Minerva always had a way of making her feel uncomfortably exposed. Lucy wrenched her eyes away from the dark beauty, turning hastily to Wendy instead.

"What is all this about?"

Wendy giggled. "We are the judges of the test you just participated in!"

Lucy gawked, whirling on Natsu.

"You didn't tell me that you were taking my 'training test' _that _seriously!"

Natsu raised a brow. "Why wouldn't I? I meant it when I said you had to give it your all - and not cheat like you did at the end there…"

"THAT WASN'T CHEATING!"

"WELL, MY FAITHFUL SUBJECTS WILL BE THE JUDGES OF THAT! DRAGONS! YOUR VERDICTS!"

Chelia stepped up first, an amused smirk on her face.

"Her majesty performed extremely well in the obstacle course you setup for her in the morning, and successfully found your medallion following the clues she collected over the race. She did an excellent job emulating a dragon's stealth by hiding from you for most of the day, and did as well as she could in the spar against you, Prince Natsu. Her retreat was reasonable, and the little 'trick' she employed to keep the medallion safe from your clutches towards the end there was not quite dragon-like but it was _infinitely _amusing. I've enjoyed observing Lucy in every trial she faced today… She has more than earned my respect. My vote is - she has passed your test with flying colors."

"Hah! Thank you, Chelia." Lucy shot Natsu a smug look.

Natsu rolled his eyes, shooting an expectant glance at his sister.

Wendy stepped forward gracefully, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"It was indeed a treat to watch Lucy overcome the challenges she faced over the day - you did not make it easy for her, brother. But she persevered. Her mastery of some of our more difficult techniques in hand to hand combat are simply astounding. Especially given the short time frame she learnt them in. Her final victory was… unorthodox, I'll admit, but given how much she has grown in her abilities over the course of not just your training, but the years we have spent apart… I believe she deserves our respect, Natsu. I too, vote that her majesty, Princess Lucy, has passed."

Sting bounced forward, his eyes glistening with fiery determination.

"What Princess Wendy described is all good - but as Prince Natsu has pointed out, her majesty resorted to a trick there at the end to claim a win. Therefore, I have to vote that her majesty, the Princess of Pergrande, did not pass."

He yelped a little as his bonded pulled on his horn, also giving him a glare for good measure.

"That is not a good reason to pass such a judgement, my dragon lord! Princess Lucy was at a handicap from the start, competing against the great dragon Prince - END! She did what she could to secure her victory! Voting in her favor would be what any reasonable being would do…"

"Nay, Yukino." Lucy interjected softly, with a friendly smile directed at Sting. "Every being is entitled to their own opinion. And I know Sir Sting holds Natsu's opinions in far too high favor to ever go against them."

Lucy shot an amused smirk at the dragon Prince.

"Thank you, Sting." Natsu dismissed him with a casual wave of his hand. His gaze fell next on Rogue, his own look intrigued as he took in the shadow dragon's guarded expression.

Rouge cleared his throat, addressing the Princess solemnly.

"I agree with Lady Yukino and Princess Wendy… to a point. You have grown immensely, your majesty, and your skill shows. However… the point of this exercise was to train you in a dragon's method of fighting - and though you have certainly demonstrated the spirit of one throughout the trials you faced today, you veered off track in the end. The little loophole you exploited in our code was clever, but far more reminiscent of your human tactics than the honorable, straight-forward strategies of a dragon. For this reason, I am forced to wish you better luck next time, and conclude that you have not met the bar in this test."

Natsu frowned a bit as he glanced between his subordinate and Lucy. Although he had been heatedly arguing with Lucy, he truthfully wanted the others to vote in her favor - he felt thrilled by her performance, and eager for his brethren to appreciate her strong fighting spirit as much as he did. She truly was a dragon at heart, and he wanted all his subjects to accept that fact. It would certainly make things smoother when he came out with the news of who his bonded was…

His thoughts were interrupted by Lucy's melodious voice as she addressed Rogue with a grateful smile and a curtsey.

"Thank you, Sir Rogue. Your assessment is thorough and fair. As hard as it is for any being to accept defeat, your graceful explanation soothes the blow effortlessly."

All eyes turned to the final dragon man in the group. Gajeel glared back at the curious observers.

"I still don't know how I got roped into doing this…"

"Just pronounce your verdict, iron breath! Your Prince commands you!"

"Hmph. Nah, you're nothing more than a fire-belching moron. That's _definitely _not why I'm here, or why I'd agreed to pass judgment on this silly test of yours."

"True." A lilting voice behind him interrupted, the underlying menace unmistakeable. "You're helping out in Lucy-dear's test because _I _asked you too."

All the dragons in the near vicinity unconsciously stood a little straighter, regarding the newest addition to their group with wariness. Despite her diminutive frame, the last spirit fairy exhibited an aura of grumpy menace that had all the dragons in the cozy gazebo cowering in her wake.

"Shouldn't you be resting, shrimp?" Gajeel's gruff words were belied by the soft and concerned tone he delivered them in.

Levy's face softened, a smile hovering over her lips as she took in her bonded's worried look.

"I'm pregnant Gajeel - not an invalid. I don't need any of you fussy dragons coddling me."

Her tone was haughty, but her petite frame took advantage of his proximity as she leaned against him, her head nuzzling his broad forearm. From her comfortable position, Levy glanced around the group to lock her gaze on the human monarch, taking in her look of trepidation with amusement. Lucy smiled back hesitantly.

"Is the morning sickness any better, Levy-dear?"

Levy huffed. "Not really. 'Morning sickness' is such a misnomer - I feel queasy all day long! But of all these pregnancy symptoms, the worst is the craving I've got for all varieties of metal…"

"That's music to my ears, shrimp." Gajeel interrupted. "There's no doubt that you've got a strong little dragon hatchling in there, undoubtedly of my ilk."

Levy let out a blissful sigh. "And since our magic is balanced by our bond, there is no doubt that our hatchling will be born a healthy, normal dragon. He won't have to face the trauma that we had to endure..."

The pair gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, momentarily forgetting their audience. They stood such until an impatient cough broke the tender scene. Levy looked away, slightly embarrassed as she bit her lip, a blush arising on her delicate cheeks. Gajeel pouted in disappointment, directing a vicious glare at the interruptor.

"I've got half a mind to thrash you, Salamander…"

"You can make googly eyes at your beloved all night long if you would just cast your vote and be done with it, you metal moron!" Natsu grinned at the ore dragon, shooting an apologetic look Levy's way.

Gajeel sighed, facing Lucy and fixing her with a scrutinizing gaze that soon had the human woman squirming in place.

"I've seen you fight before, so I'm probably the best amongst this group to judge your progress." He began abruptly a few intense moments later. "And as much as I hate to admit it… The Salamander has done a damn good job training you in our battle tactics. And you've done a damn good job in picking them up. Then again, that's no surprise - you've got the spirit of a dragon. Heck, you're more 'dragon' than some of our Northern brethren!" Gajeel's expression darkened a little as he regarded Lucy critically. "That's why I really didn't appreciate all the times today that you fell back on your old tricks."

Natsu blinked. "What do you mean? The only time she used anything like a trick was when she flew off with Happy…"

Gajeel snorted. "Hmph, compared to some of the stunts she pulled in the morning, that little exhibition was nothing. She knows what I'm talking about."

Natsu frowned as his attention returned to Lucy, whom he was surprised to see was hanging her head with a sheepish expression.

"I-I knew the others wouldn't catch those little points. I forgot my old friend Gajeel here has had more experience with me and my own… err… _creative _battle tactics. I should have known he would notice…"

"You can guess what my vote is then."

Lucy pouted. "Very well, I understand. You are voting 'nay'..."

"Nah. You passed."

Lucy blinked. And then leveled a very impressive scowl at Gajeel.

"You make absolutely no sense Gajeel, wasn't the point of this test to see how well I've picked up dragon battle techniques?!"

"Aye. And the _first _rule in a dragon's battle is to play to your strengths. It's just a fact that for full-fledged dragons our might and power _is _our strength. That's why our tactics are usually so straight-forward - most of our kind have no need for finesse or strategy. You, on the other hand, are human - and therefore suffer from the limitations of your kind. Your strength lies in your cunning mind and the twisted plans you concoct to tide the battle in your favor." Gajeel smirked, throwing a mischievous glance at his bonded that was duly returned. "Similar to what my amazing wife would do. Heck, being the runt that he is, even the Salamander's been known to bend the rules from time to time - it is what made him such a brilliant strategist during the war."

Natsu chuckled. "Why bolts-for-brains, if I ignore that 'runt' jab, it sounds like you think quite highly of me…"

"Don't get used to it." Gajeel grunted with a glare at his cousin. He turned back to Lucy with a rare grin of respect and approval.

"I suppose the point of this long rambling speech of mine is that you may not have obeyed all the laws of dragon battle - but you obeyed the most important one. You're one helluva warrior in your own special way, rabbit."

With a grim nod at the human monarch, Gajeel whirled on his heel, scooping his wife into his arms in one fluid motion.

"Now that all this crap is over, if the rest of you heathens will excuse us - it is close to dinner-time and my beloved needs her rest and my special brand of _relaxation_."

The males collectively groaned, with the exception of a starry-eyed Rouge, while the females smiled indulgently as they watched the pair's romantic exit. Wendy slipped her arm around Chelia's, sharing an affectionate, chaste peck with her beloved before turning towards the rest of the group.

"We will have to get accustomed to cousin Gajeel being a little extra-doting and protective of Levy for quite a while - their pregnancy announcement ball has been planned for the end of this fortnight, after all."

"Aye." Rogue added. "It's a good thing the King and Queen have decided to combine it with a mating ball for Natsu, I'm sure he would have been even more on edge if the focus had been purely on him and Levy…"

"WHAT?!" Natsu sputtered, rounding on Rogue. "What do you mean by 'mating ball'? I don't remember being told anything of the kind! Why would mother and father plan something as troublesome as that?!"

"Because you haven't found your bonded yet." Chelia interjected, throwing a fleeting glance at Lucy as she spoke. "Or at least, not that we know…"

"I was against it too, brother." Wendy sighed. "But mother and father had no choice. You see, we are expecting a visit from a small group of our Northern brethren soon, and they may insist on hosting one themselves if we did not have one planned soon."

Natsu's expression morphed into one of deadly fury.

"Those nosy Northern bastards better behave themselves or else I'll make them regret ever being hatched… I can't believe mother and father would even entertain those fuckers after all they put us through…"

A comforting hand on his shoulder halted his tirade. Natsu looked down into Lucy's concerned eyes as she rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"I've heard many awful things about your Northern brethren, so I understand your anger, Natsu. But however terrible their transgressions have been, they are still your kin. Shunning them would not befit Grandine's or Igneel's noble natures. Nor would it reflect your own forgiving and loving heart." Lucy paused, her expression darkening. "That being said, I don't _expect _you to forgive them for the travesties they've committed. I've heard enough stories from Gajeel and Grandine to know just how much they made you suffer… And believe me when I promise you - I, for one, will do everything in my power to make them pay…"

Natsu's anger ebbed away as he watched a fierce, protective light shine in Lucy's eyes, her arresting gaze holding his in its thrall. Her look quickly softened into one far more affectionate the longer they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Leave their comeuppance to me, Natsu." She said quietly, slipping her dainty hand into his and giving his callused appendage a friendly squeeze. "Do not think of the mating ball as one of their attempts to manipulate you - but as an opportunity to look for the being who will love you for the strong, warm-hearted, wonderful dragon-demon that you are…"

The young princess's eyes shone with adoration as she smiled up at him. Natsu's breath caught in his throat, a lump forming as he absorbed the care evident in her gaze.

Maybe his love was not as unrequited as he thought.


	78. Chapter 78

"No."

Natsu's tone was firm and surprisingly cold as he folded his arms across his broad chest. He glared down at the petite human girl staring back up at him, her nonplussed expression only egging on his anger.

"But why not?"

"I don't want you anywhere _near _those Northern Dragons, _especially _Dragoness Bethela. She's a nasty piece of work! She's even worse than her father - that bastard Field Marshal Hershel - as impossible as that may seem…"

"I hate to disappoint you as well, dear Lucy, but I have to agree with my brother." Wendy interjected softly. "The Lady Dragoness can be very unpleasant and she's always been especially hard on Natsu and those he considers dear to him. Her words alone can be very cruel, but combined with her magical ability to manipulate the emotions of those around her, she can quite easily scar you emotionally."

A somber Carla spoke up from her perch on Wendy's shoulder. "Usually I would say that Wendy is being a little overprotective out of the kindness of her heart… But I'm afraid that in this case, she is not. The Dragoness Bethela is just as despicable and terrifying as Wendy has described her. You would do well to heed Natsu and Wendy's warning and decline this dinner invitation!"

"Aye." Happy added softly from his own comfortable perch on Natsu's head.

Lucy just gazed at the siblings and their exceed companions for a long moment, a smile of affection hovering on her lips.

"You truly honor me, by worrying so much." She began gently, speaking slowly as she measured her words. "But if it is her emotion-based magic that has you so worried on my behalf, I can assure you that I do have magical tools to combat that. Cana has this potion I can drink to negate the effects of any emotion-based magic."

"No!" Natsu growled. "Her emotion manipulating ability is an added pain in the ass, but it's nowhere as deadly as her sick, twisted mind and black heart!" He exclaimed.

"That's oddly melodramatic, Natsu." Lucy retorted, amusement coloring her tone.

"Take this seriously, goddamit!" Natsu snarled, clasping Lucy's arms as he stared into her eyes, willing his fear and anger to affect her.

"What's going on here, children? Why are you assaulting our guest, Natsu?"

Igneel's booming voice floated into the chamber as he and Grandine entered, striding gracefully towards the group.

Natsu released his hold on Lucy, instead grabbing her wrist possessively as he turned to snap at his sire.

"I'm not assaulting her, you old bag of bones! She's just being unreasonable! Wendy and I have been trying our hardest to help her understand why she's better off refusing tonight's dinner invitation from that Dragon-bitch Bethela! That dragoness is a heartless whore who'll do her damned best to try and harm Lucy… All because she likes to toy with 'lowly humans'..."

Wendy, Carla and Grandine let out identical noises of disapproval.

"Whatever she may be, you must not use such terms to describe our Northern brethren, Natsu!" His mother chided gently.

"But he does have a point." Igneel sighed.

"Igneel!"

"He could've expressed it better, of course, but the fact remains that Bethela is planning on singling out Lucy as her victim tonight - why else would she specifically send her a dinner invitation to a dinner that _we _are hosting, Grandine?"

Grandine sighed and shook her head slightly, but did not argue. Wendy glanced at her parents before turning to Lucy once more.

"Why are you so eager to attend this dinner, Lucy? Even after all that brother and I have said to try and dissuade you?"

Lucy smiled softly at Wendy. "As much as I probably intrigue the Lady Dragoness Bethela, she intrigues me in return. I've heard so many rumors and stories about her from Grandine and Gajeel that I can't help but be curious…"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Happy quipped, earning himself a groan from Carla and a few titters from the gathered dragons.

"It is my good fortune that I am not a cat, then." Lucy retorted with a grin. "Nor an exceed!"

The group broke into a round of good-natured chuckles, all except one glowering exception. Natus let out a huff of irritation as he rounded on Lucy.

"Don't try to evade the subject, Luce! You are not attending this dinner. I don't care how 'curious' you are… It's not worth risking your happiness."

Lucy huffed as well, giving up on her polite pretenses to glare openly at the Dragon Prince.

"Stop coddling me, Natsu! I am not some naive little hatchling who has no idea what she is getting into! I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself quite well in a battle of wits! This is an excellent opportunity to talk to Lady Dragoness Bethela and I refuse to let it pass by!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you _want _to talk to her? Do you have something specific you want to _say _to her? Or maybe _ask _her?"

Lucy clamped her mouth shut and scowled as she looked away from Natsu, her body language betraying how close to the truth he was.

"It doesn't matter." He continued cooly. "Whatever you may want to ask or say to her can be done by proxy - tell me the information you want and I'll get it for you. If you need to pass on a message, I'll be your messenger. Just… don't ever, _ever _meet her in person._ Please, Lucy…_"

The pitiful whine that escaped him softened the young Princess's stiff pose. She looked closely at her dragon best-friend, genuine concern swimming in her eyes as she took in his worried, panicked expression.

"I have to agree with my boy, Princess." Igneel interjected gruffly. "I can't imagine why you would _want _to meet Bethela, but it's better that you don't. Some scars just can't be healed…" The older dragon-man shuddered, instinctively inching closer to his beloved Queen.

"Please Lucy." Wendy added, her voice soft and laced with concern. "We are only trying to protect you from a being that even _we _dread interacting with. 'Tis only one boring supper, so please stay away…"

"That's three votes against you, Lucy." Natsu declared, his gaze steely. "By dragon law, that means I can forbid you from attending this dinner."

"Oh, you can't trick me like that, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, her own eyes flashing with determination. "That rule changes amongst dragon royalty! If even _one _of the four dragon royals gathered here were to grant their permission, I would be allowed to attend your banquet!"

Igneel raised a brow, clearly impressed by her knowledge. Even Wendy let out a surprised gasp.

"Grrr… I should never have let you read my textbooks when we were younger!" Natsu whined.

Lucy flashed him a triumphant smile. "Too late! All those 'study sessions' where I helped you learn about your own dragon heritage have served me well over the years!"

Her look sobered instantly as she regarded the four royal dragons standing before her.

"The moment of truth is nigh." She said softly, her piercing gaze focussed on the one dragon who had been the most silent of the four.

"Grandine? Will you allow me to attend this dinner? And to interact with the Dragoness Bethela as I see fit?"

The majestic queen of the dragons steadily returned the young monarch's gaze.

"Lucy. What have you planned to discuss with her?"

Lucy's gaze fell to the floor, but she remained stubbornly silent.

Grandine sighed, her worry-filled eyes hardening into something inscrutable.

"Princess Lucy of Pergrande. If I allow you to attend this dinner, will you honor our dragon code of conduct?"

Natsu gawked.

"Why, in the name of all the dragon gods, are you asking _Lucy _if she'll behave?! That damned Bethela is the problem here…"

"I promise Lady Bethela will only get what she deserves. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lucy's tone was light and cheerful, but the cold look in her eyes gave Natsu pause. Grandine said nothing in response, merely searching Lucy's expression for something the others could not understand. After a few moments, she seemed to find what she was looking for - for she let out a defeated sigh.

"Very well. As the Queen of Alagesia, I give you permission to attend this banquet and engage the Lady Dragoness Bethela."

Natsu's roar of displeasure echoed off the chamber's walls.

"MOTHER! Why?! She has no idea what she's getting into..."

"Do not underestimate this young woman, my son." Grandine cut short her progeny's angry tirade, her tone crisp and frazzled. "Besides, were we to forbid her from meeting Bethela at this dinner, do you really think it would dissuade her from whatever crazy plan she has in mind? Nay. She would simply find another way to seek Bethela, one that may be even riskier. Wouldn't you prefer to be around to protect her when she comes into contact with a being we all regard with dread?"

His mother's sound logic pierced the haze of Natsu's worry and anger. He deflated a little, another pitiful whine escaping him.

Lucy curtseyed respectfully to the assembled dragon royalty.

"Thank you all. I will see you at dinner tonight." With those curt words, she sauntered out of the chamber, her expression morphing into something slightly cruel as she pondered her plans for Bethela during the night ahead.

It was time to show Natsu just how monstrous _she_ could be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bright torches flickered in the corners of the cozy hall, the ambience intended to be rosy and relaxing. However, the occupants of the chamber were anything but relaxed.

"Why, if it isn't the infamous Princess of Pergrande herself. I must confess, your majesty, I was not sure I would have the pleasure of your company this evening… after all, my southern brethren can be rather _possessive_ of their… pets."

The Lady Dragoness Bethela lounged in her dinner seat as if it were a throne, her taunting smirk directed at the occupant of the table directly opposite her. The golden-haired, innocent looking Princess of Pergrande merely smiled in response, her tone light and cheery as she replied.

"As a matter of fact, his majesty the Prince _did _express his displeasure about your desire for an acquaintance with me - you have quite a fearsome reputation, Lady Bethela."

The dragoness tittered, the cold sound causing a shiver to run through the spines of most of the dragons present.

"It is one I have rightly earned, young Princess. As you will very soon discover…"

Lucy leaned forward, her smile turning into something sharper, a hidden hint of malice in her own eyes as she fearlessly returned Bethla's threatening gaze.

"I look forward to it, Lady Dragoness Bethela."

The Lady Dragoness' superior expression faltered for a moment, the cool confidence behind the human's tone unnerving her. But she recovered before anyone else could notice. Everyone save Lucy, that is.

The dinner progressed slowly, the members of the dinner table unable to truly enjoy the sumptuous meal thanks to the unpleasant presence of the haughty and vicious Northern dragons. Natsu sat beside Lucy, fiddling with his utensils and occasionally exchanging a worried look with Happy. The unusually quiet exceed was perched on the table between Natsu and Lucy, listlessly picking at a gorgeous platter of fish as he watched the conversation between his human friend and one of the most-despised dragons of the Northern tribe.

At the opposite end of the long banquet table, Levy and Gajeel anxiously observed the verbal sparring match between the vicious dragoness and the unreadable human.

"Grr.. I can't decide whether to be worried for her or irritated with her, Gajeel." Levy whispered, low enough to be unheard by the rest of their company.

"Gihi. I'm settling for being impressed."

"Gajeel!"

"What? Look how well she's holding her own against that blasted dragoness - she hasn't said anything outrightly disrespectful, but she's still matching every one of Bethela's jabs without missing a beat. She even looks happy doing it! All this despite Bethela cranking up her emotional magic to insane levels - if she goes even a notch higher I'm probably gonna burst into tears."

Levy let out a strangled groan.

"Lucy's sipping Cana's 'potion' in her wineglass right now. That's why she's not affected. But if she keeps pushing her luck, she's likely to incite Bethela's magic to reach its limit, and who knows what will happen then!"

"Maybe that's her plan."

"Huh?"

"Shrimp, the rabbit is many things, but thoughtless ain't one of them. She has a plan - maybe pushing Bethela to her limits is a part of it?"

"Well… it is true that the more a magic user expends emotion based magic, the more susceptible their own emotions become. Is she trying to make Bethela more vulnerable? But _why_?!"

Gajeel shifted uneasily in his seat. His voice lowered even more as he addressed his beloved.

"I have no idea. But we're going to find out soon enough, aren't we?"

Before Levy could respond, Bethela's latest rant reached their ears.

"Her highness made quite a monumental error - of course, we are not perfect beings, mistakes are to be expected… but committing them on such _grand_ a scale can only be managed by a select, talented few…"

Bethela directed a vicious sneer at Wendy, who shrank in her seat, quailing under the other dragoness' look. Chelia's warning growl was almost drowned out by Natsu's own angry snarl - but a sharp, clear voice cut through the enraged sounds before either dragon could act upon their fury.

"You are right. We all make mistakes. The _scale_ of the mistake is directly proportional to the duties and responsibilities of the one who makes it. The higher up the ladder, the more impact even the tiniest of errors can have. There is no one I know who is more thoughtful and careful than Princess Wendy, but being a ruler of Alagesia places a heavy weight on her shoulders. Her slightest actions have grave repercussions. And I know, just by looking at her, that she has learned well from her few errors."

Lucy glanced at Wendy as the young dragoness returned the look with a soft, grateful smile. Lucy nodded grimly.

"She even feels unnecessary remorse for her actions - whether they were truly in her control or not. She is the kindest, gentlest dragon soul alive. I too, have done numerous things wrong. But I would never be able to feel the same level of compassion and remorse that she does. Although I could never be as good as her, at least I understand her…"

Lucy's look twisted into something slightly malicious, her tone turning saccharine sweet as she taunted the Lady Dragoness Bethela.

"I would also understand why it would be so difficult for you to comprehend my argument - after all, you are not burdened with power, status and responsibility for your people like Wendy and I."

Lady Bethela narrowed her eyes as she took in the veiled insult, the hint of a sneer on her lips. Lucy ignored the expression, her own once again blank and unreadable. Bethela scoffed as she reacted to Lucy's speech.

"While it is true that I have not had the _misfortune_ to be in a position of power as you two undoubtedly are, the little power I wielded in the war was enough to last me a lifetime. I bore a sordid burden indeed, after my father requested me to oversee Prince Natsu's position as Field Marshal…"

Bethela's look of triumph was savage as she took in Lucy's start of surprise. The golden-haired Princess frowned, curious despite herself.

"Oh?"

"Do you not know the tale? Why, how unfortunate! Your dearest friends did not feel you important enough to tell you the truth."

A wave of heat rippled through the room as Natsu shot to his feet, his anger and fear causing crimson flames tinged with black to shimmer on the surface of his scales.

"QUIET! NOT ANOTHER WORD."

Bethela merely raised a haughty brow.

"Is it now a state secret? Surely not… besides, does not her majesty have a right to know?"

Natsu glanced down into Lucy's questioning face. He gulped as he looked away.

"S-she does. But not this way…"

Bethela grinned evilly.

"What better way than from a first hand _unbiased_ observer? Were another being that calls you their _friend _to tell the tale, they may not do it justice…"

_"You_ will twist it into lies." Natsu spat out furiously.

Lady Bethela's evil grin widened.

"I won't need too."

"Please, Natsu." Lucy's soft voice interjected, her tone entreating. "Let her say her piece. Remember that nothing she can say will change the fact that you are my best friend… Or how I feel about you."

Bethela laughed mockingly.

"Such touching words, your majesty! But far too hasty, I'm afraid. You haven't heard my tale yet…"

Lucy placed a gentle hand on Natsu's shoulder, coaxing him back into his seat. She slipped her hand into his under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she turned to face the dragoness Bethela once more, her expression firm and determined.

"Just tell me your tale, Lady Bethela."

And she did.

The dragoness went into excruciating detail, purposefully describing the worst of Natsu's acts during the war. Every horrible secret of his was laid bare in the most painful way. Lucy grew paler and paler as the Lady's speech progressed but not once did her grip on Natsu's hand falter. When at long last the dragoness was done speaking, Lucy turned slowly to face her best friend.

Natsu's heart sank as he took in the tears threatening to escape her wide chocolate brown orbs and her deathly pale complexion. As she turned to address him, Natsu resigned himself to the painful words of either horror or anger that were sure to follow.

"Flames, Chicken wings or Pincushions hidden in sofas?"

"…"

Happy gaped at Lucy, his eyes wide and round in astonishment as he faux-whispered to Natsu.

"I think she is broken."

Lucy blinked, scowling at the exceed.

"W-what? No! I am not broken! _sob..._ I merely w-wished to k-know… what he thought of… whilst… His favorite things are fire, food and pranks! So, one m-must have been on his m-mind w-when he was forced to perform all those horrible a-actions…"

Natsu just stared at her, stunned by the unprecedented turn of events. He took a deep breath, and responded in as gentle a tone as he could muster around the lump in his throat.

"The glade. I-I thought of those days past. When we were younglings…"

A heavy silence fell over the table as all took in the touching conversation. Lucy took a deep breath, wiping away a few stray tears as she composed herself. She turned back to the Lady Bethela with a cold smile.

"Thank you. Although I am well aware you did so in spite, I am happy you told the tale. I do not think I would have ever found out if it were not for your interference."

She paused, her expression hardening into something malignant.

"Indeed, I _almost_ regret what I must do next. But truly, where will I ever find another dragon such as you? All other dragons I have had the pleasure of meeting have had one frustrating trait in common. They are _inherently _honest. As much as they may try, lies and deceit do not come easy to them. You, on the other hand, are an exception. Your ability to twist even the _truth_ to suit your own selfish desires is quite a talent. You _may _just survive…"

"I beg your pardon?"

Lucy leaned back, a smirk on her face.

"I wish to offer you a deal, Lady Dragoness Bethela. I need someone to infiltrate the household of one of the most prominent members of my High Court. And you are a perfect candidate for this delicate task."

The dragoness sneered.

"And what makes you think I would agree to take on this odious task, you lowly human?"

"Because I have knowledge of something valuable to you. Something you would do anything to retrieve."

Lady Bethela scoffed. "Do you think you can buy me, oh foolish wench?"

Lucy merely smiled. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

The dragoness growled.

"Insolent bitch…"

Lucy shrugged, turning to the dragon sitting adjacent the virulent dragoness.

"Sir Hershcel? Did your daughter ever discover that the dragon behind the disappearance of Dragon Lord Bernard was you?"

Dragon Lord Hershcel promptly spewed out the generous gulp of wine he had taken, his expression one of mingled fury and fear as he regarded the young human woman.

"W-what? I don't know what you mean! And how would you even know who Bernard is, you lowly, pathetic, human…"

Bethala froze at the mention of that name, her head instantly whipping to the side towards her sire, her expression one of shock. "W-what? Do you know something more about Bernard?!..."

"Hush, Bethela." Hershcel growled, his gaze still fixed on Lucy. "I refuse to discuss this topic in present company."

"Oh, I'm afraid that is not in your control, Dragon Lord Hershcel." Lucy interrupted smoothly. "For I know far more than just his 'name'. Dragon Lord Bernard was a northern dragon of one of the 'lower' noble families, a kind dragon with a cheerful, perpetually sunny disposition and the magical ability to create simplistic but powerful magic shields. Both his bloodline and his magic were so far beneath your _high _sensibilities, that when you heard rumors of how he had bonded with a high-born dragoness, you went so far as to orchestrate his removal from Selvaria." Lucy ignored the startled gasp that issued from Lady Bethela. Sir Hershcel scoffed, ignoring his daughter as he fixed the human monarch with a disdainful look.

"What nonsense! Why would I soil my impeccable name with an act as insanely ridiculous as having that lowly, good-for-nothing dragon banished?! You should not even know who that plebian is! I do not know how you spied upon our esteemed court to find this information, but mark my words little girl - you and your associates will pay dearly for your transgression…"

"Halt."

The voice that spoke shocked the occupants of the banquet table, all eyes turning to observe the pale, shaken figure of the Lady Dragoness Bethela. Lord Hershcel blinked, his surprised expression morphing into a scowl as he took in his progeny's furrowed brow.

"What are you interrupting for, Bethela? Let me deal with this miscreant as I see fit."

"How did you know he was banished, father? Only he, the emperor, and the dragon who caused his punishment knew his true fate…"

Hershcel's scowl deepened, his voice a low growl as he addressed his daughter.

"And yet you know this little fact as well, Bethela! Did you think me blind, foolish female? Did you really think I did not notice those longing glances the pair of you constantly exchanged? The midnight escapades? You bonded with that useless piece of trash! And you had the gall to try to hide your shameful actions from me! Honestly, it was a relief when I received word of his death..."

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Bethela screamed. "By having him banished from Selvaria, the only home he ever knew, you wrote his death warrant! He was far too gentle a soul to be able to survive in the outside world! IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD! And you had the gall to inform me of his death! All while knowing how I felt for him! How dare you!"

A quiet cough interrupted the dragoness's tirade. Lucy smiled apologetically when Lady Bethela turned her way to level a fierce glare at the being who had dared to disturb her.

"Are you truly sure he died, Lady Bethela? What if I told you I had proof he is alive?"

"I want nothing from the likes of a disgusting, scheming human wench like you, _your majesty_…" Bethela snarled.

Lucy's gentle voice instantly morphed into a chilling tone.

"You'll sing a different tune in a few moments, my dear dragon friend."

Lucy's angelic smile caused a shiver to run down the Northern dragoness' spine. Lucy glanced over her shoulder, nodding to the hooded subordinate standing a few feet behind her. He approached and placed a small lacrima globe in her hand, his head bowed the whole time. He remained by her side as she turned forward again, lightly rolling the tiny ball in her hand.

"This is a memory-lacrima." Lucy explained, her gaze locked on Bethela's. "It contains the memories of one of my most trusted spies. Believe me when I say, my lady, that the contents of this lacrima are not for the faint of heart. But I still believe they will be of special interest to you."

"You speak in riddles, you conniving human. Get to the point!"

Lucy wordlessly nodded to her servant, who raised his head, throwing off the hood to reveal his face - a handsome one, marred by a single scar.

"Show them your memory, Mest."

The man named Mest bowed to Lucy, raising his hand and waving it at the far wall of the chamber to the side, where everyone could easily see the cloudy screen that formed at his command. Within the cloud, a scene soon became apparent - a man was walking through dark, dismal corridors, holding a whispered conversation with the cloaked companion striding beside him.

"_Are you sure, Lahar? Have they really caught a dragon this time?!"_

"_I swear, Mest, if you ask me that question once more I'll stab you with my quill!"_

"_Grrr… Oh, don't be so dramatic! It's not that I don't trust you… It's just… Dragons are notoriously hard to catch, harder to keep caged and impossible to keep secret! Is this organization really so bold that they would risk trapping such a troublesome magical being?"_

"_...You'll see for yourself, my friend."_

_The pair rounded the corner, coming to a halt in front of a damp, dark cell. It took a few minutes for the eyes of the observer to adjust to the scene before him, for the memory became hazy for a few seconds before sharpening into clear details._

_The sight was horrendous._

_The creature strung up by chains against the wall could only be identified as a dragon by the tail that hung listlessly behind him, and the twisted horns that rose from his head. His malnourished body was covered with cuts and bruises, many still oozing with blood. One leg was twisted in a sickening angle, his entire frail frame shuddering with each laboured breath he took. But the most horrific thing was the expression in his eyes - vacant and staring, they spoke of deathly horrors that few minds could imagine._

Lady Bethela screamed, rising from her seat, as she whirled on her father.

"You told me he was dead! You swore he died!"

"I-I swear I did not know of this! But… He was never worthy of you to begin with, Bethela."

"N-no! _Sob _I was never worthy of him, you wretch!"

She turned to Lucy, her eyes pleading and piteous.

"Please, please tell me where that place is! I must save him."

Lucy's hard look softened, her tone defeated and apologetic as she addressed the distraught dragoness.

"I'm sorry. I cannot. It would do no good to try to save him, there is only a small chance you would succeed, and even if you did… the wretched humans who did this to him would escape and merely start again elsewhere. The only way I can see to eradicate this menace is to strike it at the root. We must find out who the head of Tartaros is. Only then can we truly bring it down once and for all."

Bethela leveled Lucy with a vicious glare.

"I hate you."

Lucy nodded, accepting the dragoness' words quietly.

"And that is why I have chosen you. None of my friends could ever win the trust of Princess Orga - she hates me even more than you do. You are perfect. Your mutual hatred will endear you to each other, yet your desire to save your loved one will be the key to our mutually beneficial agreement - find out the name of the Tartaros leader from her majesty Princess Orga, and in exchange I will give you the location of your beloved."

Bethela took in a deep breath, willing down her emotions and her magic. After a long moment, she gave a jerky nod of acquiescence.

"Very well. I will do it - for him. But mark my words, human bitch, I will also do everything in my power to assassinate you."

Lucy just nodded grimly.

"By all means. Do whatever you deem necessary. An assisination attempt would be quite a fitting move - it has almost become a right of passage amongst most of my high court courtiers. Just remember - your true goal is to save your beloved. Never lose sight of that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What just happened in there, Lucy?!"

After the dinner, Levy had promptly dragged the golden-haired monarch out of the dining hall and into a smaller adjacent chamber, ignoring the two solemn dragons who had followed them into their cozy hideout. Levy continued to glare at her human friend as Lucy offered her the most contrite, apologetic expression she could muster.

"A risky, highly fascinating power play?"

Levy's glare only hardened as her foot began tapping the ground impatiently.

"As much as I appreciated how well Bethela and Hershcel were put in their places, the means you adopted to do so were downright _cruel_, Lucy. I-I couldn't help but feel sorry for Bethela by the end of it." Levy paused, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "But worst of all was the fact that you refused to help her bonded right away! H-how can you sleep at night knowing that somewhere out there a dragon is being so inhumanely tortured…"

"I _don't _sleep, Levy." Lucy responded curtly. "And it is not just he who is being tortured by Tartaros - there are a host of magical beings they hold captive for their grotesque 'experiments'..."

"I need names and places, Lucy. NOW." Levy hissed, her eyes flashing with fury as she held Lucy's gaze.

The human Princess returned her look with a wary gaze of her own.

"I'm sorry, Levy, but I cannot do that…"

"Those are our brethren being held against their will, rabbit." Gajeel growled, stepping up beside his beloved fairy. "You owe us that information - don't you dare play that stupid game you tried at dinner with us as well."

Lucy gulped as her gaze fell to the floor. A comforting hand on her shoulder startled her as she glanced to the side to see Natsu standing tall, his face set in a grim frown aimed at Gajeel.

"Simmer down, cousin. As much as we all long to save those tormented souls, it is not right to force Lucy to expose more information than she is comfortable with. There is no doubt an underlying reason she refuses to launch a rescue party to save those imprisoned beings - isn't that right Lucy?"

Lucy let out a shaky breath, her gaze stuck on the rug at her feet. Before she could respond to Natsu's gentle coaxing, a smooth voice from the doorway interrupted her.

"That is because she has already tried to save those in peril. And she knows the wretched consequences."

The mage named Mest stepped into the small chamber, his gaze fixed on his monarch.

"Permission to speak, your majesty."

Lucy nodded in acquiescence, throwing him a grateful look. Mest bowed low to her before addressing the other three occupants of the room.

"When her highness first heard of the imprisonment and torture of magical beings by this organization - her first order of business was to arrange a rescue mission. My lover Lahar and I were given the honor of leading the very first of these missions - although her majesty worried that it would be too much for us, and offered the assistance of the Protectors as well." Mest's voice dropped to a whisper.

"I am very glad we did not take her up on her offer. At the time, we had only a suspicion of how hopeless a situation we were in…"

Mest halted abruptly, gritting his teeth as he willed back the tears rising unbidden in his eyes.

"We took all precautions - every one imaginable to humans or magical beings - but it was not enough. For the moment we saved the very first prisoner from his captivity… he exploded. And Lahar was standing right next to him. I watched him die on the spot, torn to smithereens by the blast…"

Mest sobbed openly, as Lucy walked forward to rub his back comfortingly, whispering soft words of solace as his taller frame shook with the weight of his emotions. At last he composed himself, turning to the assembled beings again.

"Every single damn being in that hell hole is injected with a 'self-destruct' serum that activates once the target is taken outside a certain range of their prison. And only Tartaros has the antidote to this serum. We changed our focus from trying to directly save the prisoners, to finding out the composition of this 'self-destruct' serum…"

"However, that proved to be far more difficult than we anticipated." Lucy interjected, as she gestured for Mest to exit the chamber and rest. "We've found that each prisoner is personally injected with the serum by the head of Tartaros - and the only being with complete knowledge of the serum is the leader himself." Lucy huffed, blowing a strand of golden hair out of her face. "All we've been able to find out about the serum is that lumenoire is needed in the process of its manufacture. Thanks to Levy's investigation into the goblin's lumenoire deal, we've been able to cut off their supply of it. They have not taken any more prisoners in a while, but those that are already at their mercy…"

Lucy sighed, unconsciously leaning on Natsu as she studied Levy and Gajeel's stunned expressions. Levy was the first to recover, a soft sob escaping her as she turned to face Lucy.

"I'm sorry I was so quick to judge, Lucy. I-I did not think the situation was as dire as this… Then again, I still can't understand why you didn't trust us with all this information sooner?! I can research the serum! I know I could find something of use…"

Lucy shook her head, her tone remorseful.

"Nay, Levy. The data that has been collected about Tartaros will continue to remain with me and Mest. I-I'm afraid I cannot divulge any information to you…"

"You refuse to trust us?! Your close and loving _friends_?!"

Lucy bowed her head, humbly acknowledging Levy's sharp words.

"I cannot run the risk of having any of you captured, Levy."

Levy did not respond, her eyes still filled with grief and anger. After a few tense moments she spun on her heel, exiting the chamber without another word, a silent, solemn Gajeel on her heels. Lucy stood there staring after the couple, a forlorn expression on her face. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist, dragging her backwards into a firm, muscled chest.

"You did what you felt was right, Lucy. It was a tough decision - but you stuck to it."

"But is it the _right_ decision, Natsu?!"

Lucy's voice trembled as she shrunk further into Natsu's strong hold, automatically soaking in his inviting warmth. Natsu paused, mulling over his words before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, Luce. All I know is I believe in you, and so any decision you take will be the best for the situation in my eyes."

Lucy relaxed, a soft smile rising on her lips.

"Thank you, Natsu. I believe in you too."

Natsu hugged her closer, nuzzling her neck from behind as Lucy closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, gratefully accepting his affectionate gesture. The pair stood thus, offering each other strength and silently contemplating the sorrows of their pasts and the trials that awaited them in the future.


	79. Chapter 79

"Natsu?"

The dragon in question hummed in response, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the exquisite feel of the young maiden's hands brushing through his pink locks. Natsu's head rested in Lucy's lap as the pair relaxed in the heart of the Dragon Prince's hoard - deep within the bowels of one of the largest dormant volcanoes in Alagesia. A network of underground caves housed his riches - shelves upon shelves of precious keepsakes, caskets of rare stones and of course, mountains of gold. Being his treasure, and therefore a part of this vast collection, Lucy had been granted full access to it and it's contents - which the kind young woman had demurred from taking advantage of. When her stubborn friend had demanded she take _something_ from his collection, she had found a mutually satisfactory way out. To her surprise and delight, amongst the glittering piles of trinkets, Natsu had also collected a decent number of tomes about ancient magical races. These proved to be fascinating reads, and she unabashedly borrowed as many as she could, whenever she was able - although she made it a point to return each one to his hoard as soon as she was done reading. It was on one of these 'library trips' to his hoard that Natsu had dragged her deeper into the caves to show her the current place they were relaxing in - a beautiful grotto in the center of one of the more dilapidated caves, that had a ceiling that was open to the starry night sky.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

The content dragon man cracked open an eye to look at the lovely girl serving as the most comfortable pillow he had ever had the pleasure of using. She was not looking at him. Instead, she stared pensively at the black, twinkling expanse overhead, her chocolate eyes reflecting the sparkling stars she gazed upon. Natsu sighed, his heart aching at the intimacy of their position, and his entire being screaming at him to just hurry up and confess his feelings and claim her for his own. He quelled his exuberant thoughts, opting instead to let out a huff of amusement before answering her silly question.

"Of course you may, strange one. But frankly, you are already in my hoard with my head upon your lap and, as my best friend, you know every tiny detail about every aspect of me. I can't imagine how much more 'personal' you wish to get, unless you wish to ask me about my prowess in the bedchamber…"

The shameless dragon shot her a suggestive grin, wagging his eyebrows for added effect.

Lucy blinked a minute, before turning a deep crimson. She unceremoniously pushed the hapless dragon out of her lap, glaring at him in response to his surprised yelp.

"You pervert! That's _not_ what I meant, and you know it!"

Natsu just chuckled, dragging his lazy form into a comfortable seated position beside her, reclining against the smooth obsidian walls of the cave just as Lucy was doing. He looped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side as he affectionately nuzzled the top of her head. Lucy let out a blissful sigh, melting into his warmth as she returned her gaze to the gorgeous night sky.

"My apologies, Princess. Ask away."

Lucy hesitated a moment more, clearing her throat before stammering out her question.

"I-I was merely curious about your other title - END. Err… If you don't mind talking about it… How did you get it? What is it like to be the emperor of demons?"

Natsu stilled beside her, his form stiffening imperceptibly. Lucy waited with bated breath for his reply.

He let out a low chuckle after a long moment, although the perceptive young maiden noticed the slight forced nature of his laugh.

"I'm not surprised that you are curious. In fact, I'm astonished that you've waited this long to cross examine me. I expected to be in the hot seat far before this…"

Lucy's gaze snapped to his face, as she scrutinized his shadowy profile.

"You were obviously upset about your demon heritage, Natsu. And you seemed particularly keen on keeping the details from me. Why would I wish to probe you on something that seemed to cause you pain?"

"I'm not upset… And it doesn't cause me pain… it's just irritating…" he grumbled.

Lucy shot him an understanding smile. Natsu huffed.

"It's nothing special, really. When I defeated their overlord - Acnologia - I automatically inherited his position. But it in no way prepared me for the formal responsibilities of that role, so I just instructed my next in command in the demon army - a repulsive chap named Mard Greer - to carry on with business as usual. He sends monthly reports on the state of the demon nation, and I've dropped in on them for surprise inspections from time to time. From what I've observed, they've kept themselves in line after the war - so I see no need to trouble myself with them much at all."

Natsu shrugged, the action a little strained despite his intent to make it appear casual. Lucy gently extricated herself from his grasp, twisting to face him directly as she kneeled between his bent legs. She locked him in place by placing her dainty hands on his knees as her chocolate brown orbs arrested his emerald gaze, the curiosity raging in its depths unnerving the dragon man.

"That is it? You have not tried to learn more about demon culture in general? Would not this position of yours be an excellent chance to ask questions and find out everything about your demon side?"

Natsu looked away, unable to meet her burning gaze.

"Nay, Lucy. I know all I need to know about my demon side. I have no desire to learn anything more about that accursed part of me."

"But…"

"It's getting late." Natsu hurriedly interrupted. "Let's leave now whilst you are still conscious? You're a tad heavier to carry about when you're deep asleep…"

Lucy's eyes narrowed, the previous conversation almost entirely forgotten in the wake of his baiting words.

"Are you _daring_ to imply that I'm fat?! Why you…"

She was cut off by a snicker, as Natsu hoisted her into his arms, snapping open his wings as he launched himself into the inky night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucy?"

The golden haired young maiden in question turned towards the regal Dragon Queen with a radiant smile on her face. Grandine looked down with affection at the cozy sight of her son, his exceed and the beautiful human girl seated around a small, low table, sharing a scrumptious, wholesome breakfast amidst much merriment and joy.

"Yes, Grandine?"

"We have a visitor who came in quite late last night, who wishes to meet you immediately. Will you come with me?"

Her breakfast companions, the dragon exceed duo who joked and chortled by her side, subdued their mirth to listen to Lucy's response.

"Of course! But may I ask who this visitor is? It is not like you to grant an audience with anyone so early in your morning routine - he must be an important person indeed, if you felt compelled to bend this usual dragon rule."

Grandine's fond smile widened.

"It's a surprise, Lucy."

With those cryptic words, she gestured to the young maiden to follow her as she briskly exited Natsu's chambers. Lucy rose swiftly from her spot to follow suit, Happy and Natsu close on her heels. The group of four made their way down to Igneel and Grandine's chambers, pausing at the entrance for Grandine to unlock the door to the antechamber. Once inside, the Dragon Queen gestured to the various comfy chairs in the room.

"Make yourselves comfortable. Igneel and I will escort our guest here shortly." Grandine paused, her expression sobering. "He is especially keen on talking to you, Lucy. And I apologize in advance for my role in all this…"

With a slightly guilty look, Grandine inclined her head respectfully to Lucy, leaving the chamber with a graceful sweep of her flowing dress.

Lucy frowned, her expression changing from one of curiosity to concern. She glanced at her dragon and exceed best friends for help, disappointed to see equally disturbed expressions on their faces. The door behind Grandine closed with a snap, leaving the three alone again.

"Are you in trouble, Lushi?" Happy whispered, his usual teasing tone absent.

Lucy shrugged, trying to affect nonchalance.

"Not that I know of. Perhaps our mystery visitor is just a fussy, formal dignitary who hassled Grandine and Igneel into this meeting?"

"I doubt it." Natsu interjected, his tone thoughtful. "Father and Mother are not the types to be bullied - especially by fussy, formal dignitaries. This has to be someone they hold in high regard, but who…?"

Natsu's voice trailed off as the door opened once again, and a dimunitive figure stalked into the room.

Natsu let out a hoot of excitement, as Happy chiruped in joy.

Lucy's face lit up like a light lacrima, before falling the very next moment as she took in the visitor's sober expression.

Colonel Makarov did not look pleased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grandpapa?"

Makarov continued to level a stern look at his granddaughter, one that caused her to flinch. She had never been at the receiving end of his serious ire before. He had rebuked her in her younger years for her reckless pranks, but he had always done so in a tone of exaggerated, faux-anger. His look now was so grave and unlike the cheerful, jovial grandfather that she had always known, that it caused her heart to twinge anxiously. She bit her lower lip, as her mind raced to ascertain what could be the source of his disapproval…

"Child, Grandine contacted me a few days ago. She had a very sordid tale to tell me regarding you, one that I could not believe at first. In fact, so faithless was I, that I contacted Laxus to find out the truth of the affair… Imagine my shock when I found that it was all true!" Makarov's grave expression softened into one of grief and hurt instead. "Why did you not tell me he whipped you, child? Did you not trust your Grandpapa? Have I done something to upset you? Why would you keep it a secret from me, and also go out of your way to ensure your courtiers kept the secret as well?..."

Makarov's gruff words were abruptly cut short as golden locks filled his vision and muffled his voice. A soft sob broke free from the trembling figure tightly embracing him, causing the elderly gentleman to abandon his rebuke to return the ardent hug.

"I-I'm sorry, Grandpapa." Lucy's voice trembled with genuine regret and sorrow as she clung to her grandfather. "I trust you with all my heart! But I've always feared for you, thanks to your outspokeness against father… Be truthful, dear grandfather, what would you have done if I had told you of this punishment father chose for me?" Lucy drew back to cautiously regard the old man.

Makarov grimaced. "That is not something you should have worried about, Lucy. As your elder, I will take care of myself! It is my duty to take care of you too…"

"You've evaded my question, Grandpapa." Lucy gently halted him, gazing into his eyes.

The old mage sighed, running a tired hand over his face. "I would have found some way to extract you from that damn palace and hidden you away from that brute of a nephew of mine…"

"...Consequently causing God knows how much trouble for yourself." Lucy finished for him, her tone turning brusque in her exasperation.

"I can put up with much more than a little 'trouble' if it means keeping my granddaughter safe and happy…"

"Why do you assume I am not happy?" Lucy countered softly. "And as for my safety, being constantly on the run from my father and traveling through strange lands with strange people could hardly be considered a 'safe' alternative to what I have made for myself in Pergrande. By standing my ground and making the most of every sordid situation life has thrown my way, I have not only constructed a base of relative stability in my nation, but I have also created my own foolproof escape plan with Laxus' coronation…"

"Nay, Lucy." Makarov interrupted solemnly. "That plan is not foolproof. It is clever, I'll admit, but there are many chances of it going awry."

Lucy's face fell as she absorbed her beloved grandfather's words. Natsu, who had been quietly observing their exchange until that point, spoke up the moment he saw her crestfallen look.

"Gramps, that's not fair! Lucy's putting everything she's got into making Laxus the king - she even exposed herself as the primary Guardian of the Celestial Vow to garner the support of the magical alliance…"

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

Natsu blinked. "You didn't know that part?"

Much to Natsu's surprise, Makarov rounded on his parents. "Grandine! Igneel! You let that happen?!"

Igneel grimaced. "We weren't exactly consulted prior to the decision. And how could we be? _Someone_ deigned it better not to tell her who her fellow guardians were…" Igneel's sulky look only served to increase the confusion on the diminutive Colonel's face.

"What?! That wasn't me! Those were not the instructions I left for…"

Makarov stopped abruptly, slapping his forehead and letting loose an exasperated groan.

"Loke! That fool and his overzealous protectiveness… I'm going to kill that spirit."

"What's going on, Grandpapa?" Lucy interjected timidly, her gaze shifting restlessly between the royal couple and her beloved grandparent.

"Lucy, did Loke tell you all about your role in the Celestial Vow? Including the part that there are three guardians of the vow? Each with three of the zodiac keys?" Makarov enquired softly.

"Yes. But he insisted that the other two guardians would be kept a secret from each other, for each of our safety…"

Makarov interrupted her with a sigh.

"Nay, that part was his own addition. He was mainly focused on your safety, and he strongly believed that keeping you away from the remaining two guardians was a good idea…"

"Why?" Lucy cocked her head in curiosity.

"Because the remaining two were ferocious dragons, that Loke doesn't fully trust."

A brief silence descended as the occupants of the cozy chamber dwelled on Makarov's words. The quiet was unceremoniously interrupted by a blunt voice.

"Who the fuck are they?"

"Natsu, language!" Grandine snapped, flustered and chagrined. "And Makarov is referring to both of us. We are the last two guardians of the vow."

Lucy let out a trill of joy.

"That's amazing! But… that means that six of the keys are already in Alagesia… Oh dear."

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Grandine enquired, stepping forward to comfort the nervous looking young woman.

A low chuckle from her bonded mate stopped her.

"You placed your set of keys in Natsu's hoard, didn't you?" Igneel smirked at the blushing Princess, his eyes darting to note his son's proud look as the younger dragon man hovered protectively behind Lucy.

"Well…" Lucy stammered. "He offered… and it did seem like a marvelous option at the time…"

"She was keeping them on her person! As if I could let her be even _more_ of a danger magnet than she already is…" Natsu added vehemently.

"Hmmm." Makarov added his two cents. "I think we can rest easy on that point, Lucy. A dragon's hoard is the most secure place in the world to keep any treasure - all the keys will be fine." The Pergrande Officer rounded on the dragon Prince. "_Provided_ Natsu hands them over the moment you request him too…"

Natsu straightened up, eying Makarov solemnly. "I will, Colonel Makarov. I swear on my honor as a dragon."

Lucy stepped back to stand beside her dragon friend, placing a hand on his shoulder as she shot him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Natsu."

She turned to her beloved elder. "But that really isn't necessary, Grandpapa, for don't you remember that he's claimed me as his treasure? I have full access to his hoard, and can retrieve the keys whenever I wish."

Makarov blinked. "That hatchling spell? But Lucy, it would have worn off when…"

Makarov ceased speaking as he saw the look of panic bloom on Natsu's face, as well as the powerful negatory signals he could see Happy make behind the young couple.

"Worn off?" Lucy prompted, a slight frown forming on her face.

Makarov offered his granddaughter an apologetic smile as his mind worked furiously. The 'treasure' spell would have dropped away when Natsu attained magical maturity. And he had not replaced it, the old man could tell by the magic signature that Lucy sported, or lack thereof. The fact that Natsu had shared the intimate, heavily guarded secret of his hoard with his lovely granddaughter could mean one of two things. The trust between these two close friends was exemplary or…

The fire brat had found his bonded.

"Ah, I was thinking of another spell. Forgive my old mind, little one. You are right - you are indeed his 'treasure'." Makarov smothered his knowing smile.

"Well then, Lucy. Let us put all this behind us - henceforth, at least, will you be fully honest with me and all those who care about you?"

Lucy gulped, averting her eyes.

"I will… try…"

A heavy silence settled in the chamber before Makarov broke it with a resigned sigh.

"Honestly child, you will turn me old before my time…"

Lucy shook her head, her lips turning up into a smile.

"You are ageless, Grandpapa! Why, you are as spry and sharp as a young man!"

"Hmph. Shameless flatterer. Well then, would you forsake the company of your numerous young male admirers to spend the day with your old Grandpapa?"

Lucy's eyes lit up.

"I would love to!"

"Hey! What about me?" Natsu grumbled.

"And me?" Happy chimed in, an excited smile adorning his little face.

"Fine you scallywags, you can tag along! But get into one needless brawl when we drop by Fairy Tail, and I'll smash you straight into the ground!" Makarov pretended to huff impatiently.

"You wanna fight me?! Awesome, Gramps! I'm all fired up!"

Makarov groaned. "What?! No! I didn't… argh, just go on ahead you brats! I'll meet you in the palace foyer in ten minutes - I must finish my report to your parents, Natsu."

Lucy giggled and bent down to give him a swift, tight hug, before she grabbed the hands of the two males behind her.

"Let's go!" She trilled, her excitement bubbling over.

The noisy, cheerful trio exited the chamber, leaving an ominous silence in their wake.

Igneel and Grandine turned to Makarov.

"We thought all had been discussed last night…"

Makarov solemnly shook his head, as he opened the door and addressed the figure leaning next to the jamb.

"Wakaba?"

A lanky man with a pipe strolled in, offering his superior a salute before turning to bow to the Dragon King and Queen. Makarov nodded at him, turning back to the royal pair.

"I'll have to return to Pergrande tonight, Grandine and Igneel. But I'll leave Wakaba here in case you need to contact me."

"How long are you going to stay in town this time, Makarov?" Grandine enquired gently.

Makarov sighed, running a hand over his chin.

"Until Lucy completes her treatment with you, Grandine, and her visit to Alagesia ends. There are a great many things in Pergrande I must investigate, and since some of them revolve around Lucy herself, I best do it whilst she is not around."

"What sort of information are you going to be searching for?"

"I'm honestly not sure. But I just can't help but wonder… If Lucy was able to successfully keep an affair of this magnitude so well hidden… Then what other gruesome secrets could she have locked away behind the closed doors of her heart?"


	80. Chapter 80

The grunts and yells of the combatants echoed in the spacious indoor training hall. A few beings loitered around a refreshments table, whilst they watched the fascinating fight unfolding before them. A tussle between END and Absolute Zero was never boring.

The pair snarled and hurled creative insults at each other as they rained blows and parried attacks. As the fighting reached a fevered pitch, Natsu lunged forward with the intent to deliver a final, decisive blow - only to be thwarted by Gray's cool feint to the side.

"Grr… Quite the dance master, aren't you ya icy bastard?"

"You're just jealous of my moves, you flaming turd."

The Fire Dragon Prince swiveled on his heel, rushing his opponent from the side. Gray barely had a moment to collect himself and dodge the aggressive attack.

"What the hell?! We're just sparring here, you fire-brained moron! You almost skewered me!"

Natsu fell back, a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah. Yeah, sorry. Got a bit lost in my thoughts there…"

"You've been really distracted during your sparring sessions for quite a while now, your majesty." Macao, an older fire dragon who had been a high-ranking official in Natsu's army ambled up to the pair - a teasing smirk on his face as he addressed his Prince.

Natsu shrugged, trying to affect nonchalance. His shrewd subordinate did not buy it. Before he could question him more closely though, Natsu hurried to deflect his attention.

"Are you and Wakaba having another drinking contest? This early in the morning?!"

"It's almost noon, you damned dragon!" The talented smoke mage who was leisurely puffing at a pipe spoke up, his irritated words belied by the humor-laden tone with which he uttered them. "Not all beings are lazy asses like you flying monstrosities!"

"Aye," Laughed Bixlow, throwing Natsu a wink from beneath his helmet's vizor. "And you know it, Natsu! You're just trying to change the subject, aren't ya?"

Natsu scowled.

"Weren't you supposed to head back to Pergrande with Freed and Laxus?"

Bixlow chuckled, tipping his beer mug in Natsu's direction genially.

"Nope. I'm sticking around here. Alagesia is where the most beautiful babies are…"

His pronouncement met with raucous laughter from Macao and Wakaba. The latter offered his own two cents.

"Gotta agree with ya there, Bixlow. All these gorgeous magical females, not to mention our own lovely Princess, all holed up here in Alagesia with these clueless dragons. Life is so unfair…"

Macao chuckle, his teasing grin returning as he shot a sideways glance at Natsu.

"We dragons are not as clueless as you accuse us of being, Wakaba. Why, our own Prince has been extremely shrewd with regards to his beautiful human 'best friend'..."

Wakaba leaned forward, with the air of a man about to get a juicy tidbit of gossip.

"Are you tryin ta tell me that your Prince is making a move on our Princess?"

Macao grinned, his gaze now fixed on Natsu's increasingly red visage.

"Can't you tell by the strength of that blush on his face? Not to mention all the rumors that abound about how 'close' they've become! Even 'closer' than they were whilst they were children!"

"Sure, it's obvious that flame-brain here has a little crush on her." Gray joined the conversation, giving up on his spar as a hopeless endeavour as he took in his opponent's distracted mein. "But that doesn't really mean much, does it? He can't really do anything about it. It's not like Lucy's his bonded after all…"

Natsu hung his head, his earlier embarrassment rapidly fading. An aura of unease surrounded him instead, making the other men in the training hall rapidly cease their mirth to regard him with concern.

"Hey Natsu? Are you alright?"

Gray's voice laced with uncharacteristic worry cut through the heavy silence. Happy, who had been ignoring the exchange so far as he munched on his latest fish snack, dropped his treat to glide towards his usual perch on Natsu's shoulder. Before he could repeat the question to his dragon companion, a gruff voice echoed in the training hall.

"She's your bonded, ain't she?"

Gajeel clomped in, his torso bare and his dragon medallion around his neck, obviously prepared for a good practice battle. He approached the center of the hall where Natsu stood stock still beside a confused Gray. The stoic metal dragon folded his arms across his broad chest, waiting for his cousin to either deny or accept his statement.

Natsu looked up, defiance in his mein as he took in the curious looks of the occupants of the training room. After a long moment, his gaze returned to Gajeel's and he nodded briskly. To say his audience was surprised was an understatement.

"Wha?! She is?!" Gray balked, voicing the shock the rest of the room felt. "When did that happen?!"

Natsu shot him a grim smile. "The moment I first laid eyes on her after I returned from the war, popsicle breath."

Gray's expression turned solemn.

"Hmmm. I don't know whether to say congratulations… or offer my condolences…"

Natsu snorted. His friend had summarized his plight in a nutshell.

Gajeel scowled menacingly at the ice mage.

"What do you mean, you icy stripper? The rabbit cares for him as much as he cares for her. There's no way she'd reject him. Or are you implying she's not good enough for our Prince? Or are you daring to imply our Prince isn't good enough for her?!"

His words petered off into a threatening growl, one which Gray promptly rolled his eyes at.

"None of the above, you metal drama queen! I know Lucy loves this flame brained idiot as much as he loves her - but she's got a whole plethora of issues when it comes to the concept of love. Helping her overcome her hangups isn't going to be an easy task…"

Gajeel fell back, pondering Gray's words as the rest of the group regarded the pair with surprise.

"Since when have you defended Natsu so openly, Gajeel?" Macao mused in an astonished voice.

"And since when have you become an expert on love, Prince Gray?" Wakaba exclaimed, his tone teasing.

Both males returned their questioners a deadpan look. Before they could retort, a soft, vulnerable tone cut them off.

"You think she could love me back?" Natsu queried, his normally bombastic expression filled with doubt and worry.

Gajeel offered his cousin a rare, encouraging smile whilst Gray just groaned in affectionate exasperation.

"Seriously Natsu?! Are you that dense? Can't you see the obvious signals of her deep affection for you?!"

"Says the human who couldn't read his own obvious signals towards Juvia." Gajeel grumbled with a quick glare at the raven-haired mage.

Gray shot Gajeel a guilty smile before turning his attention back to his best frenemy.

"I may not have had a clue about my own feelings, but I'm not oblivious enough to _not _recognize a woman in love. And Lucy is in love with you. Only… I don't know if she realizes it yet. Or even wants to accept it." Gray grimaced, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

From the sidelines, Bixlow piped up.

"Don't lose hope, Oh Dragon Prince. I've heard from Laxus himself just how different her majesty is around ya - she's the happiest, kindest, best version of herself when you're nearby. If that ain't love, I dunno what is!"

Natsu sighed. "I'm her best friend, Bixlow. Of course she'd be comfortable around me! That's how we've always been."

"There is another thing." Gray interjected, his eyes still distant as he mulled over his thoughts. "Have you noticed how you're the only male she's ever allowed to touch her? Even platonically?"

Natsu blinked. "She's hugged Laxus before, and even you, droopy eyes…"

"Yeah, but have you ever seen _me_ hug _her_? She doesn't mind initiating touch when she's comfortable with a male, but she always deflects when we try to return the favor. Unless that male is you, of course. You're allowed to practically grope her and get away with it!"

The Fire Dragon Prince blushed.

"Bah! That's… It's not love! At best, it means she finds me attractive… And I do not _grope_ her, I respect her too much!"

"Happy accidents then." Gray deadpanned.

"But she also looks at you real funny when she thinks you're not looking." Happy interjected, his voice fond and confident. "Like… you're the most precious being she's ever known. You're also the first being she calls out to whenever there's danger. And it's not because she wants you to save her, but because she's worried about you. She wants you to be safe."

Bixlow nodded, adding more encouraging words. "The cat has good points. Plus, she defends you to death behind your back - Laxus found that out the hard way when he told a joke about you the other day! The way she _creamed_ him for it was frightening and strangely poetic…"

"Juvia's told me stories of just how much she missed you during the war." Gray added solemnly. "She heard a lot from Yukino and Lucy's other close maids. It seems there were many nights when she woke up, sobbing your name and pleading for you to return safe and sound. She'll never admit it to you directly because she's the most stubborn woman alive, but you were the one she longed for throughout the bloody war…"

Natsu nodded, the doubt and worry fading from his expression only to be replaced with steely determination.

"Thanks Gray. And all of you. You're right. She cares for me quite deeply… probably even loves me. I just have to keep being there for her - hopefully she'll open up to me soon. Or at least decide how much she cares for me."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel at the ball?" Gajeel said. "It could help her realize her own feelings."

"Nay. It's not the right time."

Gajeel frowned. "What do you mean, Salamander?"

Natsu took a deep breath. "If Lucy loves me that's wonderful. But until she comes to me, I won't burden her. She's got enough pressure as it is…"

He paused, ensuring his next words were careful and measured.

"Right now, what she needs is a best friend. Not a lover. And my most important duty as her bonded is to ensure her comfort comes first. The day she wants something more from me… I'll be there. I don't mind waiting. I'd wait forever for my Luce…"

The gathered males all nodded solemnly in agreement, making a silent pact to help their friend anyway they could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cool waves cascaded down the polished rocks, a fine mist arising at the base of the tiny waterfall. The crystal clear water in the shady pool rippled with the constant churn, its agitation aided by the gang of giggling females splashing happily in its shallow depths.

"Sister Mira, stop splashing everyone!"

"Aye, yer gettin water in this heavenly booze!"

"Cana, what possessed you to bring a bottle to this lagoon in the first place?! And how did you break into my private store _again_?!"

"Ah, that would be my fault, your majesty, she told me you requested something from your personal cask, and that it was a matter of utmost urgency…"

"Nay, it was not entirely Lady Yukino's fault. For Lady Cana also said the same to Juvia, and twas Juvia who sent her to Lady Yukino…"

"Relax, Lucy dear, we're here to enjoy ourselves! This is the famed magical herbal pool of Alagesia - it's rumored to increase the loveliness of any female who soaks in it for more than an hour - right Wendy?"

The Princess of the Dragons giggled, nodding emphatically.

"That it is. It's a shame mother and Chelia couldn't join us today…"

"It couldn't be helped." Carla piped up. "Their work in the palace will keep them occupied all day."

Lucy surveyed the group gathered in the pool with affection. Mira laughed as she splashed Lisanna, a grumbling Cana cradling a bottle in her arms as she waded away from them. Yukino floated in the cool waters, a happy smile on her face as she chatted with her neighbors, a reserved yet relaxed Minerva and a sweet, bubbly Juvia. Wendy, Carla and Levy tread the waves closest to Lucy, the four settling into an amiable silence as they absorbed the peaceful scene before them.

"Sooooo…" Cana interrupted Lucy's pleasant thoughts as she sidled up right next to the golden haired monarch, a sly grin on her face. "Is there anyone in particular you'd like to get more 'lovely' for?"

Lucy started, yanked out of her vivid daydream that had involved toasty fires, warm bed sheets and a brilliant, fanged grin.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucy queried, a slight scowl marring her expression.

"I suppose Cana's alluding to the purpose of this dip." Levy interjected, her teasing tone making it evident that she had caught onto Cana's scheme. "There is most likely someone whom you would like to impress with a dose of increased feminine charms - now who could that lucky man be…?"

Lucy's eyes widened, as she shot a betrayed look at Levy.

"Or perhaps we shoulda said tha lucky dra…"

Lucy moved as quick as lightning, clamping her hand over Cana's mouth and dunking the young woman into the cool waters surrounding them. As Cana struggled to rescue her precious bottle from an early demise, Wendy - a little confused by their tussle and Levy's knowing smirk - innocently asked a question.

"Do you have any admirers back in Pergrande, Lucy? One whose affections you return?"

Lucy released Cana to turn to Wendy, her own expression one of confusion.

"What? No! Err... that is, there is no one I harbor any deep affection for in Pergrande…"

"Really?" Levy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Prince Garrett would be heartbroken to hear that little statement."

Lucy visibly relaxed, letting out a short, relieved laugh.

"Oh, was that whom you were alluding too, Levy dear? Nay, although I highly respect and admire Prince Garrett as a _friend_, I would never consider him a potential lover."

"Who is this Prince Garrett?" Mira interrupted as she swam towards the group, Lisanna in tow.

"He's a nobleman in my lower court." Lucy explained. "And he's one of the few men in both my courts to actually merit the title of 'nobleman'. He is an honorable, kind and just man."

"Not to mention, he's gorgeous _and_ a Prince." Levy interjected, a shrewd smirk on her face. "If his family were to wrangle a pardon for their past transgressions against the crown, he would even be allowed to seek Lucy's hand in marriage."

"And tha hunk is crazy about our lil Lucy 'ere." Cana added with a lecherous grin. "He'd marry our gal in a heartbeat."

Lucy rolled her eyes, an amused smile threatening her lips.

"He'd be a hundred times preferable to that awful Junelle Prince! I'm so happy I dodged _that_ arrow to the heart…"

"So you do have a soft spot for him then, eh?" Levy probed, her expression suspiciously blank.

"I care for him as a friend, Levy dear." Lucy stated firmly. "I am not, and will never be, in love with Prince Garrett."

"But how can ya be so sure, sugah?" Cana cocked her head with a frown, taking a swig from her beloved bottle.

"Yes." Levy continued. "You are no expert in love, as you've admitted to me before. What if the affection you bear for him is love, and you just have not recognized it yet?"

Lucy groaned. "I know my own feelings, Levy! I am not in love with him!"

"Do you think he is an attractive man?"

"Wha?! Why… why would you ask me such a thing?"

"Just answer the question Lucy! And be honest - you did not protest when we called him handsome, so you cannot lie your way out of this question!"

Lucy froze, taking a deep breath to regain her composure.

"Levy-dear, are you still angry with me for the events of a few days before?"

Levy frowned a little, a little sigh escaping her.

"Yes. It will take time for me to completely forgive you. But you can work on rebuilding the trust in our relationship by being open with me this evening! I, as well as all the other beings here, only wish to help you find happiness, Lucy. We are worried about you - you need a dependable, loving partner to aid you in all the trials you will undoubtedly face in your future. We will do everything in our power to help you find him. All we ask from you is your honesty, Princess. _Please _Lucy…"

Lucy sighed. "Of course… And to answer your question… yes. I do find Prince Garrett attractive. But it means little, for I have found many beings attractive - especially our magical friends…"

"Which ones? Tha males or tha females, Lucy?" Cana nudged the golden haired girl with a teasing smile, her air of flippancy easing the tension that had fallen on the group after Levy's impassioned words.

Lucy grinned back impishly. "Both."

A light bout of laughter echoed in the shadowy lagoon.

However, the stubborn fairy of spirit was not to be deterred.

"Hmmm… I must approach this a different way then." She mused. After a moment of thought, a slightly evil grin lit up her angelic face, causing the other females to involuntarily shiver.

"Let's play a little game." Levy purred, the smile she directed towards Lucy deceptively innocent. "I'll suggest a couple - and you have to describe, in one or two words, how you feel about the pairing. Do you dare to try?"

Lucy gulped. She glanced around at the other occupants of the pool, their expressions ranging from amused to worried. The young monarch squared her shoulders, shifting to face her petite fairy friend courageously.

"I've never backed off from a challenge, Levy dear. Ask away!"

"Elfman and Evergreen?"

Lucy blinked. "Err… Happy? And Amused?"

Lisanna's snort of laughter and Mira's fond eye roll was not missed, as Lucy shot them a quick wink before turning back to Levy.

"Gajeel and I?"

Lucy smiled warmly. "Ecstatic. Peaceful."

"Gray and Juvia?"

"Relieved."

Levy couldn't help the quick chortle that escaped her at Lucy's instantaneous response. Juvia's slightly wounded expression had Lucy hurrying to qualify her answer.

"Err… I'm relieved that you two can finally openly express your deep and abounding love for each other!"

Slightly mollified, Juvia nodded to Levy to continue. Levy smirked.

"Sting and Yukino?"

"Very happy. And relieved as well… Now that Yukino is Sting's bonded, she will be safe from the horrible threats she used to face back in is, _when _she finally gets over her stubborn streak and agrees to stay back in Alagesia like I've been insisting she does..."

Lucy threw Yukino a pointed look that the young maiden waved away.

"My first duty is to you, your majesty. Sting understands. He is prepared to wait for me."

"We can discuss Yukino's predicament later, Lucy." Levy interrupted gently. "Can we first finish our game?"

Lucy shrugged, switching her attention back to her fairy friend. "Certainly, Levy dear."

"Bixlow and Lisanna?"

"Excited. Overjoyed."

"Cana and Bacchus?"

"Wha?! Eww gross! Bacchus? Really? That drunken wandering mage?" Lucy pouted at Cana.

"Wha can I say?" Cana retorted cooly, mirth dancing in her eyes. "He's great under tha covers."

Lucy huffed. "You could do so much better, Cana. Why don't you let me introduce you to…"

"Back ta tha game, ya dawdler." Cana drawled, her tone amused. She winked at Levy.

Levy took a deep breath.

"Prince Garrett and Princess Huisui?"

Lucy started. A calculating, shrewd smile slowly began to form on her face.

"Intrigued… and curious."

"Wendy and Chelia?"

"Thrilled. Fond."

"Happy and Carla?"

Lucy giggled as Carla yelped, falling face first into the cool water in her surprise.

"Tickled. Joyful."

"Natsu and his future bonded?"

Lucy froze. Agony ripped through her as her thoughts forced upon her the image of her best friend with a shadowy, ominous female figure by his side.

The air in the lagoon seemed to suddenly spike in tension, as the golden-haired monarch stared down the petite spirit fairy before her. Lucy's stance immediately reverted to her guarded 'Princess' form, as she struggled to regain her composure.

"I believe I've answered quite enough of your questions for today, dear fairy. Shall we continue this game tomorrow?"

"Why quit when you're ahead, dear Princess? Answer the last question. And be honest - no more lies, to yourself or the rest of us."

Lucy closed her eyes, her lips trembling with emotion. The words escaped her before she could consciously comprehend them.

"Hurt. Sad… and…"

Lucy opened her eyes, looking straight into Levy's hazel orbs.

"Heartbroken."

An uneasy silence fell on the occupants of the grotto.

"You admit that you love him then? You're in love with Natsu…"

"Yes? No! I don't know!" Lucy trembled, a few tears escaping her as she wrestled her gaze away from her friends to focus on a random point in the woods bordering the pond.

"I just… I don't dare think about it. He's far too important for me to lose. Right now, he is the most wonderful best friend a being could ask for - I need him _in_ _that_ _way_. I cannot afford to risk our friendship for something more, only to lose him entirely once he finds his bonded…"

"But Lucy." Wendy spoke, her voice a tense whisper. "Did you ever think that perhaps you _are_ his bonded?"

Lucy let out a bitter laugh.

"Me? I'm not even magical! His bonded is supposed to be this amazing female who has the capacity to defeat _Acnologia_. Besides… I am a broken, weak, cruel human woman - Natsu deserves so much better than me…"

"You take those words back, Lucy, ya hear me?" Cana growled, her grip strong as she squeezed Lucy's shoulder. "Yer amazing. And if ya ask me, Natsu and you are perfect fer each other. Don't let a stupid prophecy stand in yer way of happiness…"

"She's right, Lucy." Lisanna added softly. "As the being who made the prophecy, I can assure you that there are many ways to interpret it - and it may even be proven wrong entirely! Natsu has defeated Acnologia all on his own, after all - doesn't that already prove my prophecy wrong?"

Lucy frowned but did not reply, the edge of a dream triggering a feeling of unease in the young woman. Golden flames, her locket attached to Natsu's wristband, and a vicious black dragon haunted her thoughts. Her companions mistook her expression for doubt.

"Natsu cares for you." Mira interjected. "He has ever since we've been little!"

"And besides, there's a good chance you _are_ his bonded, Lucy." Levy added. "Remember how it took Gajeel more than a year to confess the same fact to me? It's very possible Natsu's keeping the news a secret from you too."

Lucy's eyes flashed with an emotion akin to fear. The strange, fleeting look was not missed by the keen eyed dragon of the group.

"Lucy? If my brother were to declare you his bonded - how would you feel?" Wendy queried cautiously.

Lucy flinched.

"I… I'd be honored of course…"

"Would you accept him and return his feelings?"

The Princess sighed, running a hand through her wet locks.

"...Once Laxus takes the throne, I will be free to live my life the way I wish… maybe then, I could be free to love as well…"

She looked up, her fierce and piercing gaze commanding the attention of every member of the little group.

"But until that blessed day, I dare not lose my heart. My first duty is towards my people. Until I am sure Pergrande does not need me to make an influential alliance, I cannot risk forming a bond of love with any being. Even if…"

Lucy's fierce facade crumbled, a despairing sob escaping her as she admitted the reality of her situation not just to her audience, but to herself.

"Even if that being were Natsu."


	81. Chapter 81

The fire dragon Prince fumed as he paced the length of his bedchamber. From a corner, his groomed and formally dressed exceed companion watched him, exchanging an amused glance with a golden-haired maiden every now and then.

"Whyyyy are my parents doing this? I don't want to go to this damn ball!"

Happy chuckled, bouncing to his feet.

"You can either keep whining, or suck it up and get it over with! Either way, I'll see you both down in the ballroom within half an hour! I'm leaving - I've got a date with Carla now!"

With a cheerful chirrup, the exceed shot his favourite beings a blinding grin, before prancing out of the dragon Prince's chambers.

Natsu pouted.

"What?! Even my faithful exceed has deserted me this evening! Why meeee?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, delicately twisting the rest of her golden strands into the intricate updo she now sported. She leaned back from Natsu's ornate dresser to survey her handiwork in the long mirror with satisfaction. It was not nearly as fancy as Virgo's work, but it would still turn heads at the ball tonight. She glanced back at her whiny best friend. If she were fully honest with herself, there was only one head she truly wished to turn…

With a sigh, Lucy brushed aside her traitorous thoughts. She eyed her recalcitrant dragon friend thoughtfully, and the next time he neared her, she pushed away from the dresser and yanked him down onto an ottoman in front of her. She ignored his startled yelp and his attempt to turn around in place to glare at her.

"What are you doing, Luce? I don't wanna be primped like that stupid icy stripper probably will be!"

"Oh, hush you big baby! I'm merely attempting to make you look presentable for your own ball - one where every female eye will be on you, I might add. Wouldn't you wish to look your handsome best?"

Natsu huffed, willing down the stain of pink that had risen to his cheeks.

"You're the only being who would think of me as 'handsome', strange one. Doesn't matter how much you try to change me, they are still going to treat me as the monster I am…"

Lucy's hands stilled in its efforts to detangle the stubborn cluster of pink locks between his horns. Natsu heard her sharp intake of breath, and felt her gentle hand on his shoulder give him a comforting squeeze.

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel…"

Natsu had heard his full title pronounced by so many beings… most of the time, their tones conveyed their fear and disgust. At best, it had been pronounced with wariness or neutrality. Never before had he heard it uttered with such warm affection and fondness… with such _care…_

"Why do you think you need to change? And why do you assume that is what I am doing?"

Natsu sighed, his shoulders drooping a little under the weight of his self-deprecating thoughts.

"It's not that I wish to change… I know that the most abhorrent part of me, this demon blood that flows through my veins, served its purpose. It helped us win the war. But I still can't help but detest myself for not being strong enough to halt the horrific acts that it demanded…"

Lucy resumed her ministrations, her hands gently drawing a comb through his pink locks.

"Natsu, your demon heritage is a part of you. I… I know what you were forced to do, but it is not something that you should feel guilty about. You cannot think of yourself as a monster for simply following your demon instincts…"

"No. I… I should have been stronger… I should have had a spirit as strong as yours…"

Lucy blushed, her hands stilling once more.

"Nay, Natsu. You misunderstand. What I am trying to say is that you should not feel guilty about what is essentially a part of yourself. You should not feel ashamed about being a demon when the situation demands it."

Natsu jolted in place. With a gasp and a scowl he turned around to face Lucy, confusion and shock writ on his face.

"Are you trying to _justify _what I did under the influence of my demon heritage?!"

"Well…"

"Are you saying that fighting to the death simply to quell the bloodlust in my veins was fine?"

"Err…"

"Are you encouraging cannibalism? Does longing to feast on human flesh seem _normal _to you?"

"Umm…"

"Are you fine with the rough, animalistic, cruel sex I had to indulge in just to sate the never-ending savegery plauging my body?!"

"No! No… I'm not happy with any of that! Nor am I happy that you had to subject yourself to such acts…"

"Then what are you trying to say, Lucy?!"

Lucy took a deep breath, the comb in her hands slipping from her trembling grasp.

"What you were forced to do for the sake of your demon side was barbaric - I won't deny that. But to watch you torment and punish yourself for what you did… That is what I cannot stand."

Natsu's indignation deflated instantly, his shoulders drooping as he turned to face forward once again. He leaned back against Lucy's knees, slouching in defeat. Lucy resumed her gentle strokes in his hair once more.

"Still doesn't make what I did _right_, Luce…"

"No. It was not right. But truthfully, is any race completely blameless of crimes?"

Natsu cocked his head curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Take my own race, Natsu. We have many good habits - but our treatment of females is certainly not amongst them. We also lie, cheat and deceive each other at every turn - all under the blanket of 'respectability' and 'high-breeding'. And yet, do you see me despise myself for being a human?"

Natsu frowned.

"No. But you don't do any of those things either…"

Lucy chuckled. "Oh, sweet Natsu. You have not seen me in my court - I can lie, cheat and deceive better than the best of my subjects… Why else do you think they hail me as their leader?"

Natsu couldn't help the small feeling of peace beginning to bloom within him. Her words were more than empty comfort and they made him feel an ease he had never felt since before the war.

"But… what you are forced to do as a human monarch is nowhere near as atrocious as the acts I have been forced to do as a part-demon…"

Lucy sighed. She leaned forward, carefully avoiding his horns to rest her chin on his head as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dear Natsu." She began, a tone of fond exasperation coloring her words. "What you view as 'wrong' or 'right' has, in a sense, been conditioned into you since birth. You were born a dragon, and raised amongst them, therefore it is easier for you to accept the atrocities of your own kind…"

"Dragons do not commit atrocities, Luce!"

Lucy's voice was filled with quiet venom as she retorted. "And yet your kind believe it perfectly admissible to send _children _to the frontlines of a war…"

Natsu opened his mouth but found himself unable to respond. She had a valid point.

"I'm sure if you truly examined your customs, you would find many more anomalies that an outsider would find heinous, but that you've come to accept as a part of your culture." Lucy continued quickly. "I am not trying to judge your customs, or those of a human's or a demon's. I'm merely trying to illustrate how accepting one can become of certain customs once they've accepted their own heritage…"

"I understand, Lucy. And I appreciate your viewpoint. Only… I don't know how easy it will be for me to put your wise words into practice. Disgust of demons is part of my dragon heritage after all."

He tilted his head back slightly to shoot the pretty Princess a teasing smile. Lucy sighed, leaning back. Natsu momentarily pouted, missing the warmth of her soft body pressed against his.

"Whatever it is, you are not a monster. You continuously berate yourself for events beyond your full control. You constantly question yourself, discipline yourself and judge yourself. You are a good soul struggling to walk the tightrope of good versus evil…"

Natsu chuckled. "You've more than proven how highly you think of me despite all I've done, strange one. But I doubt many of the females who will be coming to this accursed ball will think the same way you do. A lot of 'em are coming under duress - forced to be there by their magical communities in the hopes of forming a powerful alliance."

"Those foolish magical females who judge you so wrongly, and see you only as a means to an end don't deserve you. And you should not waste your time with them. For you are perfect exactly the way you are, Natsu."

Lucy handed him a mirror, beckoning him to look.

"See for yourself…"

Natsu glanced into it, his gaze instantly drawn to the image of himself reflected back.

"My hair is the same…"

"Only stronger and more resilient - it will not leave this carefully arranged disarray no matter how many scuffles you indulge in with Gray and Gajeel tonight…"

Natsu cast aside the mirror, engulfing the young woman in a strong, warm embrace, ignoring her yelp of embarrassment.

"Thank you, Lucy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy hummed quietly to herself, her gaze roaming the lively ballroom as she stood discreetly in a corner. The simple, elegant, dragon-style dress she adorned twinkled in the firelight, the figure-hugging gown accentuating her curves. She was oblivious to the numerous appreciative glances she received from many males and even some females as she stood in her shadowy corner of the hall. Lucy had turned down many requests to dance that night - she wished to observe the merry participants in the ball rather than be one amongst them.

If that gave her time to observe the way the females attending this ball interacted with her handsome dragon best friend… well, who was she to deny the role of protector of her dear friend for once?

Not that her friend seemed to _need _protecting.

Lucy watched as Natsu moved with predatorial grace, dancing with one of the haughty elven beauties who had deigned to accept his attention. Lucy snorted with amusement - the girl looked part terrified and part incensed as she exchanged polite dribble with Natsu, the mischievous fire dragon Prince undoubtedly doing everything in his power to annoy her. The song ended, and the elven maiden turned away from the Dragon Prince, barely sparing him a glance before she trounced back to her giggling gaggle of friends. Natsu caught Lucy's eye, sauntering over to her - an innocent grin attempting to mask the wicked glint in his eyes.

Lucy shot him a mock glare.

"Are you purposefully driving away every poor maiden who agrees to dance with you?"

Natsu scoffed, discreetly drinking in her voluptuous figure as he leaned forward to trap her against a pillar.

"Pot, meet kettle. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you've turned down every hopeful male who has approached you for a dance."

"At least I am not heartlessly leading them on…"

"Alas, instead you cut them down immediately! Dashing their hopes and extinguishing their dreams with one cold word…"

Lucy gazed unblinkingly into Natsu's sparkling emerald orbs, refusing to end their impromptu staring contest first. A snicker escaped the Dragon Prince, just as an unladylike snort issued from the golden-haired Princess. The pair promptly broke down into hearty laughter.

Lucy was the first to recover, dashing a tear of mirth from her eye as she smiled up at her friend.

"Silly Natsu… How will you ever hope to find your perfect mate if you don't give any of these females a sporting chance?"

"I _have _been giving them a sporting chance… None of them are good sports! All stuffy, silly, scaredy-cat females..."

"Hmph, just wait till Happy hears that last insult - don't forget that your most treasured friend is a cat."

"He's a very good friend, but he's not my most treasured friend, Luce - you are."

Lucy stopped short, a soft blush arising on her cheeks.

"Ah, he'd be heartbroken to hear that!" She teased, endeavouring to control her raging blush and frantically beating heart.

"Nay." Natsu countered cooly, his eyes boring into Lucy's. "He'd understand. Just as he'd approve of what I've planned next."

Natsu broke out into an evil grin as he grabbed Lucy's wrist, dragging her to the balcony a few feet away.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

"Remember those awesome Pergrande fireworks you gifted my father on your first day here? And remember that inspired prank you played on the water dragons with a few of them?"

"You tricked me into that, you beastly brute! I was _aiming _for Laxus…"

"I'm gonna do the same thing now. Only on a much grander scale!"

Lucy gaped.

"You're mad!"

"Nah. A mad _genius_!"

"Wait. What do you mean by 'you're going to do that _now'_?!"

Before Lucy could complete her sentence, a spectacular pyrotechnic display exploded…

Right in the center of the ball room.

Aghast (and unwillingly amused) Lucy watched as the ballroom devolved into chaos, beings running helter and skelter in a mad dash to escape the flying, fiery missiles. She could not suppress the exasperated smile that pulled at her lips.

"You are a moron."

"Aye. But I'm your moron, Luce. You gave me this idea, so half the responsibility for this prank is yours!"

Instead of vehemently protesting his pronouncement like he expected her too, Lucy placed her hands on Natsu's cheeks, drawing his face down to press her forehead against his.

"Very well. Anything for you, my treasured dragon."

Natsu gulped, his heart hammering wildly as he registered her unexpected touch and tone. After a few panicked seconds, he relaxed into her hold, letting out a sigh of bliss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in closer.

Thus they stood, their intertwined forms silhouetted by the flaming show behind them, and thus they were found later by the dragon guards, who chased them well nigh across half of Alagesia before catching them. They were duly punished with manual labor for their prank, the pair laughingly accepting their fate.

After all, it was always more fun when they were together.


	82. Chapter 82

Lucy giggled. She curved one golden curl of hair behind her ear, creeping on her tiptoes towards the next room of the castle. Playing hide and seek with the sky dragon hatchlings was one of the most challenging yet fun things she had ever done!

A soft jingle accompanied each step she took, the numerous golden bangles adorning her wrists (gifts from her stubborn fire dragon best friend) twinkled in the sunlight streaming through the massive stained glass windows lining the hall. Lucy paused, glancing over her shoulder as she smoothed down the dragon style gown she wore - an elegant, figure hugging, halter-neck, ankle length dress with an open back - the swishy material fluttering a little in the pleasant breeze threading through the hall. Her garment was a beautiful pristine white with light blue edging that highlighted her ethereal beauty. The gorgeous raiment was a gift from Queen Grandine and Princess Wendy, being one of the favoured dresses of the sky dragons, and Lucy had not had the heart to refuse them. Especially after they insisted she wear it on her first official trip to Grandine's childhood home deep within sky dragon territory. Seeing her succumb to their entreaties emboldened Natsu to insist that she accept his own trinkets - golden baubles, of course, that now encircled not only her wrists, but her dainty ankles as well. Once done and given the chance to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Lucy had gawked at the image she made - the light, flowy dress moulding to her curvaceous shape along with the sparkly, elegant trinkets made her look like an exotic dancer. She had felt her cheeks heat up at the sight, more so when she caught the hungry look in Natsu's eyes as he had looked her up and down when he thought she was not paying attention. He had grumbled a complaint about the fact that his mother and sister had claimed her for a whole day away from him (receiving much chiding from both for being a grumpy, unfair, Lucy-hogger himself) and had threatened to seek her out in Grandine's castle before the day was done. With an excited shiver, Lucy hoped he made good on his threat, her traitorous mind descending straight into the gutter. It was with great effort that she focussed once again on the innocent game of hide-and-seek. She dared not encourage her lascivious thoughts, but she was certainly no saint - there was no way she could completely _stop _them. Natsu was the most delicious male she had ever met, after all.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

The youngest hatchling playing the game trilled out her warning as she hovered in the center of the ballroom a few rooms down. Lucy heard her loud and clear, stifling another giggle as she deftly slipped into the abandoned chamber behind an ancient, ornate curtain. She waited with bated breath for the little dragon to discover her hiding spot - all the hatchlings so far had found her out first, thanks to her 'distinctive sweet scent' as they put it. It had forced her to get creative with her hiding places, although - in all honesty - she loved being discovered even more. The expressions of pure delight that the sky dragon younglings sported each time they sniffed her out, thrilled her to no end.

Lucy grinned, leaning back against the wall as her eyes adjusted to the dark chamber she had ventured into. She wouldn't have to wait long. The current seeker was the youngest of the players, and therefore Lucy had opted for an easier hiding place. The old musky smell of the dilapidated curtain enclosing the room would do little to deter the young hatchling's keen sense of smell. With a relaxed chuckle, Lucy let her gaze wander the chamber as she pushed away from her reclined position.

She had wandered into a secluded, abandoned part of Grandine's childhood home. The few cobwebs dotting the room proved as such - for she knew first hand just how fussy and clean dragons were about their surroundings and belongings. Lucy's fingers idly traced the dusty sheets covering the objects lining the edges of the room. She hummed a soft tune, hoping to give her tiny pursuer a subtle hint as she drifted atop a raised platform towards the back of the room. A bigger, bulkier object lay hidden beneath graying sheets, the layer of dust covering the mysterious object the thickest of all. Lucy let out a gasp when one of her bangles caught the edge of the sheet, her panicked, frantic tug causing the cover to flutter off its hidden treasure.

The merry tune on her lips died as she gaped at the object before her.

On the stage she had wandered upon stood a harp - the most beautiful, majestic instrument she had ever laid eyes upon. It was easily one of the most intricately crafted and rich-looking harps she had ever come across, even considering her access to the finer things in life as a Princess. Even more intriguing than its exquisite beauty was the soft, golden glow it emitted - the warm light drew Lucy closer like a moth to a flame. She ran her fingers against the taut strings, surprised by the harmonic, in-tune sound the instrument emitted despite having been in storage for heaven-only-knows how long.

"Princess Lucy! Pray, do not touch that! Queen Grandine has forbidden all dragons from entering this chamber - she would not take kindly to its items being disturbed in any way!"

Lucy jerked away from the harp, whirling around to face the gaggle of scared-looking sky dragon hatchlings, a guilty expression on her face.

"Ah, I apologize little ones! I meant no harm… I will personally inform Grandine of my transgression, so do not fear her wrath…" Lucy stammered, hopping off the platform as she briskly made her way to the doorway of the chamber where the wide-eyed dragon hatchlings were gathered. She stopped abruptly when an elder sky dragon appeared out of nowhere behind them, his look of intense interest arresting her on the spot.

"That won't be necessary, dear Princess of Pergrande. So it twas you who strummed the celestial harp just now?"

Lucy blinked, glancing back at the instrument in surprise.

"Celestial harp? It has celestial magic origins then?"

"Yes." The elder continued, his solemn look softening into an indulgent smile. "And therefore it has powerful protection charms in place - it would have been impossible for just _anyone _to play it. If you were permitted to touch its strings, that means it very much wanted you to do so."

Lucy relaxed further, a soft smile creeping up on her own visage. "Oh, that's a relief. Grandine cannot be _too _cross with me then…"

"Does that mean you could play a tune for us, Princess?" The youngest sky dragon hatchling piped up, her eyes sparkling hopefully. The other hatchlings voiced their pleas and excitement as well, gazing upon her with eager expressions.

"We've heard your voice surpasses that of the high fairies themselves - our Princess and Prince have told us as such. Surely you could grace us with just one song, your majesty?" One of the older male hatchlings queried, a slight blush staining his downy white scales as he gazed at the beautiful human maiden.

Lucy's smile widened, her expression soft as she regarded the dragon hatchlings. "Did they now? They flatter me - I am not sure I can live up to their high praise. And I dare not touch that harp if it is as dear to Grandine as you all claim it to be..."

"You need not worry about that, your majesty." The dragon elder interjected gently. "The harp has chosen you. Her majesty would encourage you to follow your instincts." The elder fixed her with a keen, piercing look. "The instrument called to you in a fashion, did it not?"

Lucy nodded slowly, her spine straightening automatically as she turned around to face the beautiful, mysterious harp once more. With slow and steady steps, she ascended the small stage, uncovering the harp's matching seat with one swift tug at the cover encasing it. She brushed a little stray dust off the low stool, gracefully taking her seat. She turned her attention to the harp, drinking in its loveliness as she absently caressed its spine - marveling at the shimmering light that only seemed to grow with each touch she bestowed on the magnificent creation. An excited murmur attracted her attention back to the dragons gathered at the entrance of the chamber.

"Please, dragon elder, would you allow the hatchlings to enter this chamber? If it is a matter of getting Grandine's permission, I am sure we can do it after this impromptu concert."

The dragon elder shot the human Princess a genuine, broad grin. He nodded encouragingly to the younger dragons, watching them as they shuffled into the room hesitantly.

Lucy returned her attention to the instrument, strumming the strings once again as she familiarized herself with the sound and feel of the new harp. She wracked her brain for the perfect song, but found herself drawing a blank. With a frown she paused, staring at the harp a little absently as her hands stilled on the strings of the instrument.

A soft tingle in her fingertips snapped her out of her confused musings. She gasped as she felt a strange sensation invade her, a powerful shot of emotion - an odd mixture of ecstasy and despair - shooting through her, causing her to shudder in its wake. Her fingers automatically began to play a tune, one that she had never heard before in her life, as her lips moved of their own will to accompany the melody created by her inspired digits.

She closed her eyes and allowed the music to take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu grumbled once again, shooting his parents a disgruntled look.

"If the dragon council agrees, I still can't see why we can't extend Lucy's invitation to stay here! Why are you two being so difficult?!"

Grandine huffed, reaching the end of her tether with her mutinous offspring. The family of four soared through the cool evening air, coasting the breeze as they made their way to her childhood home. Grandine tightened her grip on her husband's right side - the couple having perfected the art of pair-gilding to compensate for his missing appendages. She shot a glare at Natsu.

"Because, Natsu, her Kingdom needs her! Laxus has already sent a number of messages requesting her to return as planned, and we heard that Loke will be visiting Alagesia within the next few days to escort Lucy back to Pergrande. It is obvious that she is needed back home. To extend our invitation now would be to ignore her importance as a ruler and would force her to refuse us."

"You don't know that she would refuse!" Natsu exclaimed. "Perhaps she could be reasoned with? I'm sure Happy and I could talk to her, once you both make an official offer! She is one of the guardians of the vow, after all, and it would be entirely under our purview to offer her extra protection."

"Natsu." Igneel interrupted wearily. "Is this truly about her position as a Guardian, or something else entirely?"

Natsu clamped his mouth shut, shooting his sire a warning glare before glowering at the rapidly receding land below them.

The royal family were on their way to Grandine's childhood home in the sky dragon district, the Dragon Queen intent on checking in on her young human patient. Lucy's treatment was mostly complete. All the horrific scars on her back had been successfully removed save one - the young Princess had insisted that the scar of the first strike remain on her otherwise flawless flank, as a reminder to herself and sundry of the frailty of even the most 'powerful' of humans.

"Natsu, why don't you ask Lucy yourself? Surely the same argument would work if you approached her directly?" Wendy, ever the voice of calm reason, interjected with a sympathetic smile directed at her elder sibling.

Natsu sighed, his shoulders slumping a little in defeat.

"I've already tried. She either laughed it off, or evaded the topic - she never even gave me the chance to justify my reasons…"

"Then perhaps that is her way of letting you off as gently as possible." Grandine returned curtly, signalling to her family to begin their descent.

Natsu did not respond, sullenly following his mother, father and sister as they gracefully descended in the main courtyard of Grandine's old castle. Soft strains of the most melodious sound they had ever heard reached their ears, the keen-eared dragons straining a little to catch the glorious tune.

"Can you hear that?" Wendy whispered.

Grandine and Igneel nodded, but Natsu was far ahead of them. He strode into the palace, his pace brisk as he followed the enticing sound to its source.

He paused at the doorway of one of the castle's oldest chambers.

There, on a raised platform, sat Lucy in front of a beautiful harp. Her golden braid swayed with her as she sung her mesmerizing tune, her eyes closed and her hands moving deftly across the slippery strings. A gentle golden glow seemed to surround her and the harp, the exquisite sound of her voice combined with the intricate instrument serving to heighten the glow every passing second. Natsu let his gaze wander over her delicate figure, a fire in his gut beginning to burn as he observed the beauty before him. He took a few jerky steps into the room, pausing behind her captivated audience. A few more dragon elders had wandered into the room after the song had begun, as did a few more hatchlings. Even some of the middle aged working dragons had paused their work and drifted over to listen to the entrancing song.

"Layla…" Grandine's voice was a choked sob, not discernible by her son and daughter. Igneel stood by her side, his own face pale as he took in the sight and sound of the young human playing. Wendy cast the pair a mystified look before passing by them to stand next to her brother. She observed his flushed face and racing heartbeat with satisfaction. Unable to resist teasing him, she leaned in closer.

"Lucy looks like a vision on that stage, doesn't she? I wonder how many other beings in this room have fallen in love with her now?..."

Natsu promptly scowled at the dragons gathered in the chamber, causing the few who had ventured to offer him a respectful nod to look away hastily. He glowered ferociously at the room in large until an exasperated giggle distracted him, and he felt his kid sister poke him in the cheek.

"Natsu, what does it matter how many love her? She loves only you, am I correct?"

Natsu relaxed, a wane smile hovering on his lips as he turned his attention back to the mesmerizing sight on the stage.

"I hope so, sister."

A little behind them, Grandine struggled to catch her breath. And for the first time in her life her faithful element evaded her. Tears blinded her vision as memories flooded her, phantom laughter ringing in her ears as she remembered the last time she had heard this exact same song…

With a strangled gasp, she shifted her attention from the player to the instrument being played. She squinted, her keen eyes still struggling to discern the shimmery figure floating on the other side of the harp. It was with a sudden burst of light that the apparition hovering opposite to Lucy suddenly came into view. Grandine gazed upon it with tears of joy and grief, answering its wordless, reassuring smile with a watery one of her own. From the confused looks of all the other dragons in the chamber, she knew the vision she beheld was hidden to all the others. A low gasp of shock from the being by her side caused her to amend her thought - her beloved bonded could see the phantom too.

"She is for your eyes only, Grandine and Igneel. Although you both hardly deserve it."

The low, bitter voice from the doorway of the chamber easily reached the royal pair's ears. Igneel whirled around with a low growl rumbling from his chest, but his angry retort was halted by his wife's gentle hand on his bicep. Grandine turned around far more slowly, the motion graceful and regal. She offered their new guest a gentle smile as she guided her husband towards him, motioning to the orange-haired visitor to follow them.

"Sir Loke, to what do we owe this early pleasure? Surely you are not here to deprive us of Lucy's company so soon?" Grandine tried to keep her tone light and teasing, but the underlying strain shone through. Loke scoffed, his eyes narrowing.

"Nay, she would not allow it. She loves you all far too much to voluntarily cut short her time here in Alagesia. As a matter of fact, I returned to Alagesia to seek out you and Igneel."

Grandine shot Igneel a worried look, which he returned.

"That doesn't sound promising." Igneel grumbled, glaring a little at Loke. He still hadn't quite forgiven the audacious spirit for his impolite entry.

Loke glared back fearlessly. "We've lost track of the third celestial maiden. Yukino's sister in Alvarez. Since you were the ones to successfully rescue Yukino, I hoped you could give us spirits a hint of where to look for her…"

"Now that's more like it! Your grumpy attitude makes much more sense." Igneel snickered. "I'm afraid we won't be of much help there, Yukino was separated from Sorano long before we were able to reach her. The only place we could suggest you look is their hometown - but I'm sure you've already searched there."

Loke let loose a frustrated sigh, opting to stare morosely out of one of the stained glass windows rather than respond to the teasing dragon king. Grandine's gentle voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"We're sorry to hear of your troubles, Loke. I will look back through my notes of that time to see if there is anything we missed."

Loke's grumpy look softened, and he shot Grandine a weary glance. "Nay, your husband is right. We never had much on Sorano in the first place, which is a blessing and a curse in a way. If we can't find her, I suspect that any negative elements won't be able to find her either. We'll just have to keep our eyes open, and wait…"

Grandine offered him a hesitant smile. "I do wish you had stayed in Alagesia with Lucy as had first been planned. I understand that Laxus and Freed needed you in Pergrande but… perhaps if you had stayed, we could have resolved a few of our differences and improved our relationship for Lucy's sake..."

"Believe me, Grandine, had I stayed here for a decade, no such miracle could have occurred." Loke spat out, his tone bitter. "As much as I appreciate your love for Lucy and all that you do for her, I'll never forget how you betrayed Layla. And by extension, us spirits. If it weren't for the both of you, Layla would not have married that blasted Jude in the first place."

"Do not blame Jude for this entire mess." Igneel growled menacingly. "Yes, he has many faults and has turned insane of late - but I will always remember him for what he once was. An honorable, good, intelligent man with a fiery spirit that he has passed on to his daughter."

"So was Layla the one at fault then?" Loke countered. "Do you honestly believe she wanted to break his heart so thoroughly that the man would go mad? Was she as calculating and cruel as that? Don't fool yourself. We all know well who tricked her into that hapless situation…"

"Another word, you foolish spirit, and I will rip that pretty boy head clean off your shoulders!" Igneel snarled, his good hand flexing menacingly, ready to make good on his threat.

Loke glared back, equally as incensed and ready to retaliate, but the pair was halted by a soft sob.

"Trust me, Leo her faithful Lion Spirit. No one can ever punish me enough for the role I played in Layla's life. I deserve all your censure and more. It is my fault she married Jude instead of following her heart and being with… the other. It is my fault she betrayed Jude, and attempted to run away... It is my fault that she died…"

Grandine's tears flowed freely, her eyes closing in a futile attempt to stem her grief. Igneel and Loke watched her in pin drop silence, the former making a sound of distress, whilst the latter's look softened into one of more empathy.

"I cannot forgive you, Grandine, but that does not mean I wish you ill." Loke began abruptly. "For at the end of the day, I realize that all your actions were motivated by your intense love for Layla. I cannot truly hate one who loved my old mistress so much."

Loke's look grew cold once more, his voice slightly menacing as he turned away from the royal pair, taking his leave with a jerky bow.

"Just don't repeat those mistakes with Lucy."


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: Sorry this is a day late guys! I'm being _swamped_ at work, barely any time to breathe. Much less write. On that note, the next chapter is going to be delayed too. I'll try my best to get it out by late next week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Birds chirped happy tunes, nestled in the tall trees adjacent the imposing stained glass windows of one of the highest chambers in the castle. The Princess of Pergrande gazed out one of those windows, sighing wistfully at the carefree creatures frolicking in the leafy canopy.

"Hmph. You needn't sink into a depression just because you have come back home, brat!"

Lucy smothered her fond grin as she turned around to face her once-feared governess.

"Why Lady Aquarius, how could I possibly be sad when you are here?"

Aquarius smothered her own affectionate look as she endeavored to glare at her former pupil.

"Cheeky little twit. You've grown even more mischievous after associating with those good-for-nothing dragons for three months."

"Ah, I think you meant to state the opposite, my dear governess! After all, twas I who taught the Prince of Dragons himself a few new pranks…"

Aquarius groaned as Lucy laughed.

"But on a serious note…" Lucy reigned in her mirth, growing sober. "Has all been well during my absence? How has Laxus fared?"

"He did very well, little one. Just as you taught him."

Lucy exhaled in relief.

"And how fares my father? Did he ask any questions about my absence? Does he seem to suspect anything ... about my plans with Laxus?"

"That heathen fares well enough from the reports I've received from the war front. And nay, he asked not a question about your absence. How could he dare? When we informed him and his Generals that you were forced to take an extended vacation in the healing baths of Nardi, we made _sure_ to emphasize that it was to treat the phantom pains in your back. He had no choice but to shut his traitorous mouth. As for suspecting your plans… so what if he does? He is in no position to thwart them! From the news I've received, even his own Generals are beginning to question his leadership in the war and out. They will probably welcome Laxus once he succeeds in his coup."

"Ah. That is a relief. And were the people fine during my absence? Were they well looked after? Were they happy with whom I appointed in my stead?"

"Everyone else is fine - and I've answered enough questions about the rest. The most important question here is… how do you fare, Lucy? Are you healed?"

The golden haired maiden smiled gently, wordlessly turning around and dropping the thick shawl balanced on her dainty shoulders. Aquarius studied her bare back for a few silent moments before voicing her opinion.

"Ah. Grandine has always been talented."

"Actually, most of this work was Wendy's, under her mother's guidance." Lucy replied loyally.

"Hmmm. She has inherited her mother's gift then. But it appears she has missed one scar?"

Lucy shook her head, wrapping the shawl around her back and shoulders once more.

"Nay. I asked her to leave that one behind. She has removed all the shrapnel that was embedded in my body, but I wished for the scar of the very first strike to remain."

Aquarius frowned, her tone stern as she addressed the young Princess.

"Like a grotesque trophy?"

Lucy gazed back courageously, her eyes lit with the fire of her spirit.

"Nay, dear Lady Aquarius. As a badge of honor. It is a tribute to all those who have endured suffering under my father's rule…"

Aquarius' look transformed into one of soft concern.

"Oh child, you've suffered so much for others already, even more than you've admitted to us, I know. And you still have so many trials to face in the future…" Aquarius sighed. "Well, enough of that! I approached you today for a far more serious purpose than idle chitchat. You must be caught up on the affairs of the kingdom, and the onerous task of doing that has been relegated to me by your bratty cousin."

Aquarius rolled her eyes as Lucy giggled.

"I will get the worst news out of the way first. Sir Cancer, Lady Libra and Lord Sagittarius have passed on."

Lucy gasped, a tear escaping her unbidden.

"Wha-what? But they were fine last I saw them!"

Aquarius leveled a stern, no-nonsense look at the young woman. "They did not die of natural means, brat - they were killed! Libra and Cancer were participating in the city's flower festival whilst Sagittarius was their escort and guard. They saw a band of ruffians attempting to harm a mage child and intervened. Unfortunately, they were overpowered by those brutes and murdered. The child escaped."

Lucy's tears fell freely.

"Their sacrifice was not in vain then…"

"Nay. Do not shed tears, brat, you know by now that their passing was inevitable! They have returned to the Celestial realm, and they have rejoined Pisces, Gemini and Capricorn…"

"It happened so fast." Lucy breathed, her eyes wide and worried. "All three gone at once…"

"The Progression draws to a close, Lucy." Aquarius said, her mouth set in a grim line. "We Celestial spirits will have to return home very soon if we are to be prepared for the final stage."

"I do not wish you to go. I will miss all of you. Especially you, Aquarius."

Aquarius eyes softened as she took in Lucy's forlorn expression.

"Don't count me out so quickly, brat. My exit will have to be spectacular indeed, so heaven only knows when I'll be able to arrange it." Aquarius offered her former pupil a jaunty smirk, which the young woman hesitantly returned.

"Can I interrupt this wicked love fest?"

A deep masculine voice spoke up from the chambers doorway. There, leaning against the jamb, stood Scorpio, his eyes glittering with joy as he took in the vision of his beloved water spirit.

Aquarius instantly melted into a puddle under his heated gaze, figurative hearts in her eyes as she cooed a response.

"Oh, my love! You are always welcome! What are you doing here?"

"Came ta see ya, and our lovely Princess." The bronzed man grinned, his attention shifting to the young maiden by her side. "Got some news for ya, Lucy."

Lucy smiled.

"Oh? Please do tell, Lord Scorpio."

"Your grandfather said he and Laxus are not gonna make it to dinner tonight."

Her face fell slightly, but her smile did not disappear.

"Oh? Really? He sent you here just for that? He normally does make a point of having dinner with us when he is in town, but he has never been so formal about it. How… odd. Did he say anything else?"

Scorpio chuckled awkwardly.

"Err… he tried to. He made a joke about his old bones falling apart by the time he makes it to Hearthrow, but the soldiers standing next to him glared something awful before he could really get to the punchline."

Lucy paled.

"Are you sure he said Hearthrow?"

"Uh. Yea, pretty sure."

"And he was surrounded by soldiers when he asked you to pass on this message to me."

Scorpio raised a brow.

"Err… yes."

"His own soldiers, or those of my father's army?"

Scorpio's eyes widened, astonished by her perceptive question.

"Hmmm. They were definitely not from his contingent. His own men would never have treated him as callously as those bunch were treating him."

Aquarius looked between the pair, frowning at her lover's thoughtful expression and Lucy's worried one.

"What are you getting at, brat?" She addressed Lucy.

"I-I'm not sure… it's only a suspicion… did you see Laxus on your way here?"

Scorpio sighed.

"I tried to. Taurus and I took the job that you gave us to be his bodyguards seriously, ya know. But his new bodyguard turned us away at the door."

"Did you know the new bodyguards?"

"… No."

Lucy whirled around to face Aquarius, her face paling further.

"What is my schedule for today, Aquarius?"

"You have to travel to the town of Merta, about a morning's journey from here, to negotiate a truce between two rival factions."

"And when must I leave?"

"Within a quarter of an hour."

Lucy wrung her hands, worrying her lower lip.

"Oh no… that gives me hardly any time to go to Alagesia and come back…"

Aquarius cocked her head curiously.

"Why would you need to go there again? Haven't you just returned from there?"

"I-I have a bad feeling about all that has just transpired, and I need to talk to Freed and the others. B-but I suppose that will just have to wait."

Aquarius let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head as she smothered her fond smile.

"No. Just go now, you brat. I'll go to Merta in your stead."

"Oh! Will you really? Thank you, Lady Aquarius!"

Lucy hugged her ex-governess, as the majestic lady patted her back awkwardly in return.

"Hmph. Hurry up and leave, Lucy, and try to stay out of sight for the rest of the day - those nosy courtiers will give us both hell if they know I've gone in your stead. I'd prefer to keep them in the dark until I reach Merta and have a chance to pummel those ridiculous humans for their insipid dispute."

Lucy giggled.

"Of course, my friend. Take care. And thank you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are worrying about nothing, dear Princess. I'm touched that you came all this way out of concern, but I'm afraid it was unnecessary. I trust both Laxus and Makarov will be able to handle any military situation they may face, just as I believe Makarov would have had more clear means to convey a warning had he felt it necessary."

Lucy pouted.

"But Freed…"

"Do you know if Master was angry or worried when he conveyed his 'secret' message to Scorpio?" Mirajane queried gently.

"Well… No… But then again, he might have had to act for the enemy…"

"Is Hearthrow a dangerous place?" Igneel questioned in his booming voice.

"... No. Not quite."

"Is there something about the place that bothers you, Lucy?" Grandine asked, her voice soft and concerned.

Lucy sighed. "Not exactly. It was the place of one of Grandpapa's successes, in fact, but it just makes me uneasy to know he has been called back there. That, combined with the circumspect way he left…"

"He was escorted to his destination by soldiers neither you, nor Scorpio recognized." Evergreen interrupted. "Could not they have been soldiers of Hearthrow?"

Lucy groaned, refusing to answer, instead regarding the occupants of the breakfast table beseechingly.

On her left sat Freed and his sister, Evergreen. Next to Evergreen were Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna, all chatting pleasantly amongst themselves - only occasionally paying attention to the topic Lucy had introduced. Igneel, Grandine and Wendy and a few of the other dragons sat across the table, occasionally voicing their thoughts on the matter, whilst Natsu - the most silent occupant of the table - sat on her right, listening carefully to her conversation with the elves.

"Is the journey particularly treacherous?" Wendy queried softly.

"Nay." Lucy shook her head, the hint of a smile curving her lips. "In fact, the more I think about my suspicions, the sillier they seem. You are all right. I am being paranoid… and spoiling your lovely breakfast in the process!"

Freed laughed. "Not at all, Princess! We're thrilled to have you here, no matter your ulterior motive."

"Yes, Lucy." Wendy interjected timidly, "You do not need a reason to drop in for a visit to Alagesia! We always love hosting you."

Lucy laughed gaily, daintily finishing her scone.

"And I love being here! Now that you've all assuaged my fears, and fed me this scrumptious breakfast, I best be heading back to Pergrande! Yukino and I have much unpacking to do, after all…"

Sting perked up at the mention of his bonded's name.

"Give her my love, Lucy!"

"Of course!"

With another friendly wave, Lucy exited the chamber - her cheerful expression fading the moment her back was turned to the room. She wandered down the familiar halls slowly, lost in her thoughts, and so oblivious to her surroundings that she did not see the muscular arm before it reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

"EEEEEEK!"

"Oye, don't scream, Luce! Tis only I!"

Lucy sighed as she let herself be dragged into a small chamber, her dragon best friend closing the door with a click the moment the pair were alone in the room. He leaned against the door, arms folded across his broad chest, as he looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You're still nervous about something, Luce. Maybe your acting skills had everyone else in that room fooled, but I'm not convinced. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

Lucy smiled wryly, "I never could quite get away with lying to you, could I? Very well, but… I don't know where to start…"

Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a friendly squeeze.

"I've always found starting at the beginning is a decent way…"

Lucy rolled her eyes whilst Natsu let out a deep chuckle.

"Brilliant plan," She deadpanned, "And since I have no other, I suppose it will do."

She slipped out from under his grasp, gracefully seating herself upon the only divan in the room. She patted the open space on the couch next to her, looking up at her dragon friend expectantly. Natsu took a moment to absorb the scene. The way the morning sunlight streamed through the open balcony lit up her golden hair, her eyes now fully sparkling with happiness and looking up into his with trust and adoration. His breath caught in his throat, and it was in a half dazed state that he found himself walking forward and taking a seat on the couch, his knees brushing hers as he turned to face her.

"Speak." His voice was a low rumble, causing a pleasant shiver down the maiden's spine.

"My apprehension is not just about the manner in which my grandfather and cousin were summoned," She began, still a little breathless from her handsome friend's close proximity, "As you know, the little town they have been summoned to protect concerns me as well."

Natsu raised a brow. "Do they have formidable foes there?"

"No…" Lucy hesitated, "Not quite. In fact my grandfather is regarded a hero there… ugh, I've digressed. I suppose I should begin with the story of my grandfather and that town, and why he is a common colonel instead of a higher ranking official. As you can guess, they are connected."

Natsu just nodded, waiting for her to proceed.

"Grandpapa Makarov was appointed the Colonel of the 10th division of the Eastern troops soon after my other grandfather - his majesty, King Leonard, passed away. My father made the appointment, but it was apparent from the start that he was unhappy with Grandpapa's outspoken and righteous attitude. Around the time I turned five, father began to face financial troubles in the war. It was at that time that he began to turn even more ruthless than he had been previously. He encouraged our nobles back home to raise funds, weapons, and warriors by hook or crook, and there were far too many in my dreadful court who were more than happy to oblige him…" Lucy sighed, mindlessly tracing the scaly patterns on the back of Natsu's hand, as the dragon in question shivered in delight at the casual yet sensual touch, "Grandpapa did not remain quiet. He was very vocal in his opposition, and he actively thwarted as many of the crooked schemes the courtiers conjured as he could. One especially dangerous scheme was the one planned for the town of Hearthrow. The Lord who owned the land, Lord Griswald, wanted to convert the town's cotton manufacturing industry into a weapons factory, based on a recent discovery of rich ore deposits in the southern part of town. The people vehemently opposed it - they even offered to open the weapons factory alongside their cotton building, but the Lord was adamant about destroying the existing structure before building the new." Lucy's face darkened, her gaze turning hard as she gazed into Natsu's green orbs, "He had an ulterior motive. There was a rich deposit of Luminaire underneath the cotton gin, and that was his true goal. When Grandpapa found out about his exterior purpose, it was enough to make him snap. He immediately ordered the Lord to return the land to its people and invoked a military right to enforce his command. Furious, the Lord approached my father directly, complaining about Grandpapa's 'interference'. I-I do not know if he also told father about the luminaire, but whatever he said affected father enough for him to issue a verdict of permission overriding Grandpapa's command. The next day, Lord Griswald attempted to destroy the cotton factory on the strength of the King's order. But he was no match for Grandpapa's legion. His battalion was destroyed, and he himself placed under arrest. My father tried to oppose but he had lost the support of the people, and many of the nobles, therefore. He was forced to grudgingly apologize to Grandpapa and the people of Heathrow or risk a civil war. Since that incident, however, father has never allowed Grandpapa to progress in the army, nor has he permitted Grandpapa to be given as much respect and power as his experience and lineage earns. Grandpapa does not fight it, for he fears the repercussions such insubordination could have upon his own men, as well as Laxus and I. Since that day, he has never again openly opposed father. Instead, he has done what he could from the shadows. In return, my father has turned a blind eye to him but has continued more aggressively down his tyrannical path."

Natsu frowned.

"So you fear your father has an elaborate plan of revenge planned that centers on the town of Hearthrow?"

Lucy pouted.

"When you express it that way, it does sound silly, I'll admit. But I just have this gut feeling that something is amiss… I can't quite describe it, Natsu, but their sudden deployment fills me with dread…"

"Then I trust you. To put your mind at ease, I will personally drop in to check on them in Hearthrow during my tour of the eastern dragon provinces tonight."

Lucy blinked, her breath catching as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? You would go out of your way just for my silly intuition?"

"It is not silly intuition, Luce. You are a skilled and shrewd ruler - you could not have gotten this far without trusting your instincts. If it bothers you so much, then there is undoubtedly something there."

With a delighted squeal, Lucy launched herself at Natsu, her slender arms twining around his neck as her lips met his in what she meant to be a chaste, friendly peck.

Natsu froze.

The sensation of her plush, soft lips pressing against his only lasted for a second before she pulled back. But the Dragon Prince had no intention of letting her escape.

One hand of his came up to twine in her hair, as the other pressed into the small of her back, drawing her in closer. He pressed his lips against hers, moving them against hers hungrily - like a starving man being given a delicacy. Lucy let out a startled gasp giving him the chance to sneak his tongue between her lips. He tasted her, his tongue coaxing hers to respond in kind, his experience in sexual acts more than making up for Lucy's shy awkwardness. She instinctively shifted her hands from the back of his neck to his soft pink locks, tugging on his hair and stroking his horns. With a growl, he angled his head to deepen the kiss further as Lucy let loose a soft moan - the intimacy of their actions igniting a fire in her veins. Her heart swelled with joy and longing. She let herself go, finally giving in to the passion she had long felt for her best friend, her entire body reacting to his kiss as she wrapped herself around him as best as she could.

_Knock_ _knock_

Lucy threw herself away from Natsu, only succeeding because he had loosened his grip and drawn away from their embrace to glare at the door in rage and disgust.

"Who the fuck is disturbing us _now_?!"

He had her in his arms! Her glorious fucking body pressed against his, responding to him, yearning for him _almost_ as much as he yearned for her. Whichever fool had dared to interrupt that would pay _dearly_.

The being on the other side of the door wisely chose not to reveal their identity.

"P-pardon me, your highness. But their majesties King Igneel and Queen Grandine requested us of the staff to find you - you are needed back in the breakfast hall."

As Natsu heard the receding steps of the servant as he hastily scurried away, the fire dragon Prince closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to will himself into a calmer state. A soft hand on his cheek caused his eyes to shoot open, revealing the heartwarming sight of a pair of chocolate eyes gazing back into his with warm affection.

"I-I must leave now…"

"What?!" Natsu gasped, his hand trapping hers before she could pull away again. "Lucy, wait a moment! We have to talk! There's something important I have to tell you…"

"Later." The young woman replied, her soft, loving expression giving him hope. "We will talk soon. I promise."

With a chaste peck on his cheek, Lucy hurried out of the chamber, leaving behind the dragon man in a confused state of elation, impatience and longing.


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: Sorry guys! I know I said 'late next week' but this is pushing it. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and of course, left such lovely reviews! I'm not as good at keeping up with reviews as I'd like to be, but every encouraging word is truly appreciated. Thank you all! **

**I wish I could say everything is good now, but it looks like I'm going to have to take another break. I've got about two more chapters that are ready to post, and I'll be editing those and getting them to you in the next two weeks, but after that I'll need to sit down and decide how this story needs to wind up the loose threads and end. I feel like I'm still only halfway through the story I really wanted to tell, so once I get time to write again I'm pretty sure I'll be cranking out chapters as fast as ever. **

**As for this chapter… **

**I'm evil. I know. My obsession with drama (especially revolving around our favourite pink-haired muffin and his only true lady love) is unhealthy. He he. No regrets. **

**Enjoy! **

Twigs cracked and leaves crunched underfoot as she ran. She struggled through the thick forest foliage, unheeding of the numerous branches and brambles that tore at her delicate nightgown. The flimsy sandals she wore were almost worn through - a thin sliver of blood from the gashes on the soles of her feet trailing behind her, leaving a ghastly route for the curious wildlife of the enchanted woods. Her breath came out in harsh pants as she struggled to stay on course - her vision hindered by the tears that blurred the forest path before her.

Her heart felt numb.

With a desperate spurt of speed, she burst through the last set of bushes, her chest heaving as her the rest of her body trembled from fatigue, stress and immense, heartbreaking sorrow. Before her was an open clearing, the mood amongst its inhabitants as somber as the cloudy night sky overhead. At the opposite end of the clearing stood Cana's cabin - the normally cheerful looking cottage steeped in gloom.

"Lucy!"

His worried, sorrowful voice barely registered as her gaze locked on the long, wooden casket laying in the center of the clearing, surrounded by a solemn group of magical dignitaries. She did not feel the warm arm that wrapped around her shoulders, or hear the soft words whispered in her ear, urging her to lean on him for support, as she was gently steered to the edge of the simple yet imposing coffin. Her tears blinded her, her entire form trembling against the strong arms that grasped her tight against a warm chest, as she gazed down upon the silent, still figure in the coffin.

Colonel Makarov looked far more at peace in death than he had ever been in life.

Lucy gently disentangled herself from the tight hold of her dragon best friend, missing the distressed whine that escaped him as she did so. She knelt down closer to the form of her beloved Grandpapa, gulping in deep breaths in a vain effort to regain a semblance of composure. She tore her gaze away from his still figure a few seconds later, her bloodshot eyes scanning the remaining beings gathered around the casket. Her gaze fell on Igneel, the being right opposite to her and closest to her after Natsu.

"How could they bring him down? Who?..."

Lucy's voice was a hoarse rasp, her eyes unable to quite lock onto Igneel's, but the question was unmistakably meant for him. Igneel bowed his head.

"Demons, dear Lucy. Overwhelming numbers of them. The contingent your Grandfather led to the town was small, and none - save one - had magic to fight back. Your grandfather tried to fight them all on his own, protecting his men to the end, but it was a doomed endeavor. Whoever planned this heinous ambush put in an amazing amount of effort towards it - the mercenary demon troops were surprisingly well organized, and kept themselves and the battle well concealed from the nearby human towns. He and his entire regiment would have perished without a trace if it had not been for your timely suspicions that led to Natsu's involvement."

Lucy sobbed, glancing over her shoulder to offer a watery, wane smile to her dragon best friend.

"You really went there, just as you promised…"

"Of course, Luce." Natsu rasped, his voice rough with contained sorrow. "And we now thank the dragon Gods that you sent me. For we would have never known about the demon's involvement in Gramps' death if not. Nor would we have been able to rescue Laxus…"

Lucy gasped, shooting to her feet immediately.

"Laxus is alive?! Where is he?! Take me to him!"

Natsu stood up beside her, taking in the thin, silky nightdress clinging to her voluptuous form with a frown. She shivered as a soft night breeze wafted through the clearing, prompting him to instantly shrug off his cloak and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Here you go. Now, follow me."

He slipped his clawed hand into hers, gently coaxing her away from the casket and towards Cana's cottage. Lucy clutched his hand like a lifeline, her head resting heavy on his shoulder as she still struggled to contain her grief, every step away from her beloved Grandpapa's form laborious and terrifying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need that potion right away Cana!"

"Here ya go! Careful, tha's gonna sting 'em."

"Mother, his vitals are still dropping! I think he has stopped responding…"

"_Don't stop _no matter what, Wendy! I'm working as fast as I can…"

"Grandine! Please, I beg of you, let me do my part…"

"_No_, Freed. You know as well as I that Laxus would never forgive you were you to sacrifice your life force for him! Stay by his side - right now, he will need you when he awakens…"

"I-If he awakens…"

"Wendy, for the Dragon God's sake, stay positive! A healer's greatest tool is their power to hope!"

"Yes, Mother."

Lucy took in the scene before her with wide, fearful eyes, clinging to Natsu's arm as tight as her tired limbs allowed. Natsu whispered a few solacing words into her ear, his own expression tense with worry as his eyes darted between the frantic healers hovering around Laxus, and the no less worried figures hovering around Bixlow, who lay a few beds away. Lisanna and Mira worked frantically over the inert form of the seith mage, tears flowing freely from Lisanna's eyes as her sister shot her concerned glances every now and then. The silent, solemn forms of Elfman and Evergreen hovered between both beds, offering support and help to both patients when and where they could.

"B-Bixlow?" Lucy's voice was a soft whisper, intended for Natsu's keen ears only.

Natsu nodded. "Twas he who fought the demons most effectively after Makarov. He's a seith mage, after all. His dark brand of magic worked against them. It was thanks to him that Laxus survived even as long as he did…"

Lucy trembled. "Will they both be… okay?"

Natsu sighed, nuzzling Lucy's golden-haired head for a second for her comfort and his own before he replied in a shaky voice.

"Bixlow has sustained heavy injuries to his torso and right leg - the parts he could not protect while blocking physical blows for Laxus. He's also being treated for magical deficiency, since he expended a huge amount of magical power in such a short period of time. Laxus on the other hand…"

Natsu's voice lowered to an angry growl. "As they did with Gramps, those bastard demons targeted him. Most of his body has been crushed, and they used their twisted powers to shrivel some of his vital organs. It appears he has a drop of magic in his blood, and that is what has saved him - Mother and Wendy are attempting to spark the ethernano in his body and coax it to regenerate his entire form…"

Lucy let out another choked sob, burying her face in Natsu's shoulder. Natsu sighed, extricating his arm to pull her into a warm embrace, propping his chin on her head as he glumly surveyed the morbid scene before them.

"It's all my fault…"

Natsu stiffened, drawing away slightly to tilt Lucy's face up with a single clawed finger under her chin.

"How could it possibly be your fault, strange one?"

Lucy's eyes overflowed with tears that she struggled to contain. She shook her head slightly to convey her unwillingness to explain and tried to push away from Natsu's warm embrace. The fire dragon held onto her stubbornly, until their silent, discreet tussle was interrupted by a loud, choking gasp from the bed closest to them.

"Laxus!" Freed cried, his voice filled with equal parts grief and relief.

The once large, muscular man looked shrivelled and smaller as his beloved drew him into a desperate embrace, burying his face in the hollow of his neck and sobbing. Laxus raised one ashen hand with difficulty, gently stroking Freed's bright green locks.

"Don't cry Freed, they can't kill me off that easy." The gruff soldier murmured, discreetly planting a kiss on his fiance's head.

"But they got damn well close ta it!" Cana growled, arms crossed and eyes flashing with fury.

"And you are not out of the woods yet." Grandine interjected as she and Wendy continued to hover over him, administering their healing magic. "To be honest, this is but a temporary respite - we will have to transport you to Alagesia tonight and begin an intensive magical treatment if we are to save your life, Laxus. Your heart is dangerously close to failing, and we may have to find a suitable magical substitute for it."

"I understand." Laxus responded. "I am in your debt, oh Queen of Dragons."

Grandine's eyes softened. "It is my pleasure to do all I can for you, Laxus, noble warrior of Pergrande and dear brother to Lucy…"

Laxus jolted upright, a gasp escaping him the moment he was reminded of his cousin.

"Lucy! She is in grave danger! I have to warn her! Someone has to get her out of Pergrande…"

"There is no need to do so, cousin." Lucy interrupted softly as she stepped forward. "For I am already here."

Laxus slumped back onto the bed behind him, the action of sitting up proving too strenuous for his weakened state.

"Thank the Gods! Grandfather and I made a truly horrific discovery during the battle…" Laxus hesitated, seeming to steel himself before posing his next question.

"I saw him fight the demons ferociously. Did our grandfather survive the battle, Lucy?"

Lucy's grief-stricken look and full body shudder answered his question. Laxus closed his eyes for a long moment, a few tears escaping him despite his iron will not to show what he perceived as weakness. At last he opened them, gazing upon his cousin with a tenderness and concern that the stoic man rarely openly displayed.

"Lucy," He began solemnly. "My dear sister. You are my only family left living."

Lucy barked out a bitter laugh.

"Have you forgotten my father, dear Laxus? He is your uncle, after all, and from the most recent report I received from my spies on the front lines, he is in the peak of health."

Laxus features darkened, a look of fury overtaking his weakened yet handsome visage.

"That monster does not deserve to live, Lucy! And I do not wish to be associated with his name or lineage in any shape or form! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAS DONE?!"

Lucy regarded him warily, but did not respond. Behind her, Natsu shifted restlessly on his feet, glancing around at the rest of the magical dignitaries who had wandered closer to the doorway of the cottage, curious about the heated discussion between the Princess and her knight. An uncomfortable silence permeated the room, one that was finally broken by the arrival of Happy and Carla.

"We've passed on the messages you asked us too, Natsu." Happy blurted out a little breathlessly, plopping down on Natsu's head to rest his over-taxed wings. "Gajeel and Levy are rounding up the last demons as we speak, and Chelia along with the dragon council are securing our borders… Lucy!"

Happy yelped, leaping into the young woman's arms as she returned the gesture by squeezing his fluffy cat form affectionately.

"Of course… The Lord of Demons… Why did I not remember... It is the perfect solution…" Laxus muttered, his gaze fixed on Lucy.

Lucy winced a little under his slightly glowering stare.

"What are you mumbling about Laxus?" She enquired with a frown.

"Prince Natsu." Laxus ignored Lucy, pointedly directing his gaze to the dragon hovering behind her. "Do you remember the offer you made to protect her majesty, Princess Lucy, and harbor her in Alagesia if the need arose?"

Natsu raised a curious brow but nodded curtly.

Laxus' eyes flashed with something like triumph. "Excellent. Then I, as Lucy's elder cousin and equal claimant to the throne by birth, use my status to insist that you honor your promise - whether she consents, or not."

Lucy gasped, her eyes flashing with rage as she unceremoniously dropped Happy, advancing upon her weakened and bed-ridden cousin with fire darting from her eyes. Her stubborn brother stared back, the equal heat in his own gaze only barely hiding the rampant fear and concern hidden in its depths.

"How dare you! And why in the world would you order such a thing?!"

Laxus let out a breath in a frustrated hiss. "Because it is the only way I can think of to keep you safe, Lucy! Only END would have a chance of protecting you now…"

"Protecting me from what?!"

"FROM YOUR OWN DAMN FATHER, LUCY!"

Laxus' voice echoed in the small cottage, all eyes turning to regard the young humans with shock. A flash of warning shone in Lucy's eyes, one that Laxus chose to ignore as he barreled on.

"He's the one who sent the demons after us, Lucy. Those wretches that attacked us told us as much. Not only that, they hinted of a plan to brutally kill you too…"

At that point, Natsu - who had been standing in a shocked stupor behind the golden haired maiden - burst into a fit of rage.

"WHAT?! LUCY! YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME AT ONCE! I'LL RIP THOSE FUCKERS TO SHREDS IF THEY DARE LAY A FINGER ON YOU!"

His fiery temper extinguished the moment he took in the dark expression on Lucy's visage, her usually sparkling eyes dull and haunted.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu whispered, his tone uncertain.

Laxus frowned, unable to understand his cousin's continued silence.

"Lucy, I heard them. They spoke of an ambush they planned for you, one in which…"

"...They would send five of their most skilled, ferocious warriors to lay in wait for me at the junction of Bethelmain and Jorda. They would attack at once, slaying my soldiers instantly before advancing on the occupant of the carriage. They would take their time with her, ensuring her death would be long drawn out and painful…"

Lucy's voice drifted off, the pain in her tone evident to her shocked audience. Natsu took a step forward, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, as the rest of his body twitched with the need to do more.

"What are you talking about Luce?"

Lucy gently shrugged Natsu's hand off her shoulder, her focus on her cousin never wavering.

"There is no point to this useless charade of yours, Laxus, because the attack plan you overheard has already been executed."

She paused, her dark expression giving in to one of despairing grief.

"Aquarias was brutalized in my place."

Wendy's gasp of horror and the indignant cries of most of the assembled magical dignitaries were almost drowned out by Natsu's enraged roar.

"Luce, that's it! You've got to leave! Those fuckers are trying to kill you!"

"I-I'm sorry." Laxus rasped. "But this just proves that your father is a villain, and one that you must be protected from. What if he tries again?"

"Luce, please, come with me back to Alagesia." Natsu's voice was frantic as he disregarded her stiff stance to step forward yet again, encasing her in a warm embrace from behind and nuzzling the back of her neck with a piteous whine. Lucy stiffened even more, her voice cold as ice as she addressed him.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Natsu stilled, letting his arms drop slowly from her voluptuous form, a knot of fear in his chest as he absorbed her aloof expression and icy tone. He scanned her form, unhappy as he took in her rigid posture. It sent his heart into a panic realizing just how much she had shut him out in a matter of minutes. Before he could call her out, Laxus interrupted his train of thought with a strangled gasp.

"Wait. Lucy, you don't seem the least bit surprised by the fact that your father is behind all this…"

Lucy winced, her haughty expression wavering as she shot Laxus an apologetic look.

"I-I had my suspicions. I'm sorry, Laxus, in a sense I have been too careless of late, and Aquarius, Grandpapa, and you have paid the price for my own state of distraction. A few moons ago one of the Pergrande army's most loyal and respected Generals reached out to me with disturbing news. M-my father has been in secret talks with a representative of the enemy camp. No one knows who, or what the terms of their arrangement are, but it appears my father has betrayed our kingdom. By rights, if exposed, his betrayal automatically allows Laxus to assume the throne and gives me far more reach in court and in his army… I suppose that is why he resorted to such drastic measures. Had I just been more cautious and had a little more foresight, I could have taken more precautions to prevent this tragedy from happening. This is all my fault…"

Laxus exploded.

"DAMN IT LUCY! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS MORE THAN JUST SOME POLITICAL GAME?! Don't you _dare_ put any of the blame on yourself! Your father just tried to _murder _you, his own daughter! Not to mention me and G-grandfather…"

Lucy sighed, her eyes filled with gentle sorrow.

"Laxus…"

"NO! I CANNOT LOSE YOU TOO! YOU MUST LEAVE PERGRANDE AT ONCE! Natsu, take her, whether she wills it or not!"

Natsu made a motion to grab Lucy, but was stopped short by the glare of pure venom she shot him. She rounded on Laxus, her eyes filled with fiery rage.

"Listen, you arrogant, simple-minded fool! You may be ready to turn your back on Pergrande at such a crucial turning point, but I dare not do so! This is our last chance to use whatever resources we have left and put a stop to the plan my father deigns to put in motion."

"Nay, Lucy." Laxus hissed, clenching his fists and glaring at her with equal fervent emotion. "I cannot stand by and watch you sacrifice so much for Pergrande! Enough of your shenanigans! Leave with Natsu!"

Natsu, desperate and scared, timidly tried to add to Laxus' argument.

"Your cousin has a point, Luce. You've done enough. Come with me… Let's go home."

Lucy exploded.

"NO! YOU FOOLS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ORDER ME ABOUT THIS WAY! You do not know how much I have already sacrificed for Pergrande, and I refuse to let all I've been through go to waste. Not when I'm so close. This body is a worthless husk that has long been pledged to Pergrande's service - I will not abandon my people. I cannot. And if you cannot stand with me, then you are against me."

She whirled on her bed-ridden cousin, her eyes flashing with fury and determination.

"Laxus - I release you from the bond of fealty. As first claimant to the throne by birth, I strip you of your right to the throne. Furthermore, you are banished from Pergrande - you leave with the dragons tonight. And don't you _dare _show your face in my kingdom again."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her rageful state, Lucy abruptly turned to the magical dignitaries loitering at the doorway of the cottage, their expressions varying ranges of worry and fear. She offered them a grim smile as she swept past Natsu and a quietly whimpering Happy. She stopped short at the doorway, her cool gaze falling on each of the gathered beings.

"As of today, I retract my offer of friendship to the magical races, and release you all from the pledge of an alliance. To alleviate your most pressing worry, I swear that I will deliver the Celestial Priestess to the magical alliance once she is revealed to us Guardians. To assure you that I will keep my promise, I will continue to leave my Celestial Keys in the care of your leader - Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

The golden-haired monarch offered them a respectful, low curtsey, before she hurried away from the group, not daring to look back.

"Luce!"

Lucy hurried faster, her heart breaking at the hurt and fear in his voice, not trusting herself to hold her resolve were she to answer his call.

"Lucy!"

Natsu gasped, urging his numb body to move faster.

"Lucy Heartfillia! Stop!"

Lucy took a shaky breath, coming to a slow halt at the edge of the dark forest. Try as she might, her feet would not let her take another step forward. Before she could force her distraught body to move, a warm grip on her forearm stopped her. She took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing her sobs back as she spat out through gritted teeth.

"What is it, Natsu? Can't you just let me go?!"

"You promised, Luce! You promised that we'd speak…"

Natsu clung to the words she had uttered when they had last met. Lucy turned around slowly, her gaze arresting the dragon man's.

"I did, didn't I? Very well. Let us speak."

Natsu shuddered, taking in her haunted, deadened eyes with dread.

"Not like this." He pleaded. "Pray, come with me to Alagesia…"

"I can't be your friend anymore, Natsu."

Natsu's heart stopped. "W-what?"

"I can't keep up this acquaintance anymore, your majesty, release me. Let me go."

"No! Just… Lucy, don't… don't lie, we can't stop being friends! Heck, we're meant to be…"

"NO! Can't you just leave me be? What part of 'I don't want you' can't you understand?! It's over! I never should have become your friend, never should have let our relationship go this far and I just…"

Lucy yanked at the medallion around her neck, breaking the clasp with the force of the pull. Disregarding the angry red streak on the back of her neck and the droplets of telltale red on the gold chain, she thrust the necklace into his hands. She whirled around, frantically stumbling away, not daring to look into his face as she uttered the most cruel words her numb tongue could muster.

"I never want to see you again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Golden locks sprawled on the crumpled sheets, their usually luscious sheen dimmed by the unkempt tangles and leafy debris lodged within their matted twirls. The golden head shook with the wrenching sobs that accosted her huddled form, the pillow she was curled around drenched with her bitter tears.

In just one day, everything had gone so horribly wrong. She had lost her beloved grandfather, and her cousin was so badly wounded, both in body and spirit, that she could not muster the heartlessness to push the burden of ruling the kingdom upon him. It was back to her. And she had now lost Aquarius as well, one of her most trusted advisors and a mother figure. She had lost so much today. But the worst loss of all had been entirely of her own stupid doing.

_"I never want to see you again." _

Lucy let out a pitiful wail. Those tormenting words echoed in her mind, causing stabs of sharp pain in her aching heart. How could she have said that? What possessed her to push him away? To turn away the only being who had ever cared so wholeheartedly for her, even if his love could never be more than that of a friend…

Lucy shivered, a stab of heat shooting through her as she recalled the much more than 'friendly' embrace they had shared just a day before. The soul-searing kiss had made it obvious that Natsu wanted her body, and perhaps even liked her enough to want her affection…

But she knew it was hopeless to think any more of it. She was not, and could not, be the female his bonded had to be. She was a magicless, cruel, broken human woman. She was not worthy of him, and never would be. And that was why she had been so desperate to guard her heart against the wonderful, immensely attractive dragon man. However…

There were times when she thought there was something more stirring within herself - something in his look, in his voice, would soothe a part deep inside her, and send a thrill through her system. The true turning point in her feelings had been the kiss they had shared. The sultry, passion-filled embrace that had finally broken the dam of sexual tension between them, had also forced her to face her own heart…

She was done lying to herself. She would not deny the hopeless truth any longer.

She was irrevocably, helplessly and wholeheartedly in love with Natsu.

As she always had been. And always would be.


End file.
